Sonic Climax Jump
by KKD Silver
Summary: I know I'm late, but here's something for Sonic's 20th Birthday, and for the Kamen Rider's 40th. After meeting the Taros Imagin, Sonic becomes Den-O to fight of the rogue Imagin. Contains OCs. SonicXOC, hinted SoniaXSilver Chapter 24 up.
1. Ore Sanjou!

**KKD: Hey guys! Here is the team-up fic that Gammatron and I have been working on. Also, I have decided to make this my contribution to celebrate Sonic's 20th birthday, and the 40th birthday of Kamen Rider!**

**Sonic: Uh, KKD?**

**Momotaros: In case you didn't notice...**

**KKD: Yes, I did notice I'm way off in terms of month and day, but as long as it is 2011, I might as well label it as such. Anyway, I've got to thank Gammatron for bringing this general idea up on the Kamen Rider Club forum, which I invite you to join if you're into Kamen Rider. Now for the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Den-O, or anything else that would happen to make any appearance in this story. The only thing we own as of now would be Mirai the Hedgehog.**

**KKD: Now for the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Climax Jump<strong>

**Sonic Climax Jump**

**New Story: Sonic Climax Jump! A train that crosses time? DenLiner? I don't know what's going on, but 2011 is mine!**

**Ryoutaro: Perhaps I thought Momotarou-kun was a hero when I was little.**

**Mirai: Baka! Do you want to die?-!**

**Ryoutaro: All I know is that it's something I have to do. Henshin.**

**Momotaros: Let me tell you: Ore wa saisho kara saigo made climax de ze! Crossing time, ore sanjou!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Ore, Sanjou!<span>

Our story begins not on some far away planet, but inside of time. It wasn't much; it looked more like some sort of desert with silver sands and a rainbow colored sky. In this desert known as the sands of time, a red and white bullet train was zooming down some tracks with some appearing before it and some of it vanishing behind it. This is the train that crosses through time, Denliner.

What the train was chasing was a strange mass of yellow orbs of light flying ahead of it. These lights dashed ahead towards a canyon before diving downwards into it. Some sidetracks appeared next to Denliner's main rails so that the train could follow the light into the canyon. As the train got closer, though, the orbs of light entered through a strange portal before vanishing from the Sands of Time. The rails of the train, that somehow hovered in midair, soon reoriented themselves to catch Denliner before it crashed onto the canyon floor. The train then turned to a complete stop at the bottom of the canyon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the year 2011, out something in the normal skies above Mobius, a portal appeared releasing the strange orbs of light over the city. Strange thing about the orbs was that we could hear strange grunts and mumblings from them if you listened in well enough. But our focus is not on these orbs of light, it is on one character in this city.<p>

We turn our attention to a young mobian hedgehog. His blue quills were slicked back cleanly and had that kind of wind-swept look to them. At the moment, he was clearing some sand out of his emerald green eyes with his large gloved hands. While resting his red and white sneaker covered feet. What was odd about him, though, was the fact that he was sitting in a tree, not as if he climbed up it, but as if he somehow landed in it. This 20-year old hedgehog was the ever-popular Sonic the Hedgehog, and he incidentally heard the noise from above and looked up, but didn't see the orbs of light in the slightly dark clouds behind him which soon disappeared as the clouds somehow returned to being white. Sonic then went back to clearing the sand from his eyes again.

Meanwhile below, some human construction workers spotted the young hedgehog and the one holding a ladder decided to go get him down.

"OI! Daijoubou ga? (Are you okay?)" the construction worker asked.

"Hai! I just got sand in my eyes." Sonic responded back still clearing his eyes. This caused the construction worker to sigh.

"I wasn't asking about that!" The construction worker then set up the ladder by the tree Sonic was in and began climbing as he began to think out loud to himself, "Damn, man. This can't be possible."

* * *

><p><em>*A few minutes ago*<em>

_A sign fell down as Sonic was taking his usual jog. He was confident he could make it around, but when he braked, Sonic accidentally rolled up into a ball and was launched off of the sign as a ramp and ended up in the tree._

* * *

><p><em>*Present*<em>

"Guess some guys just have really bad luck." The construction worker said still climbing. "Daijoubou ga?"

"Oh, yea." Sonic said before he was aided but down by the worker. Sonic then stretched his legs again before lightly jogging off. "Thanks!"

"Be careful!"

"Hai!" Sonic then continued on through the streets of his home before he somehow slipped on a pipe and rolled down the hill until he bumped into it next to a gang of Mobian hedgehogs with quills of varying dark colors and red highlights.

"I'm sorry!" Sonic apologized while getting up. "Are you o… kay?" He then realized who he was speaking to. The three hedgehogs were beginning to look intimidating to him, surprising since Sonic fought some of the greatest disasters of his time, but the attitude he took was mostly for show. What he was showing now was his true slightly timid personality.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Sands of Time, Denlier had gone in reverse out of the canyon and back forward onto it's scheduled course.<p>

Inside Denliner's diner car, three peculiar figures were going about their business. Walking through the car preparing something was a pink female hedgehog wearing a black and white outfit with red boots and white gloves. It seemed that the girl was preparing somethingAt one end of the car was a black hedgehog with black hedgehog with slightly spiked up quills, powder-blue highlights, and green eyes with slit pupils. He was sitting there with no visible mouth, but it was apparent that he had some sort of expression neutral expression on his face as indicated by his eyes.

The last of those in the car was a female hedgehog with pink and white quills while wearing a white shirt, black skirt, and matching shoes. This hedgehog stepped forward to the obviously older male hedgehog near the back and stared at him for a moment as if trying to convey something to him. The male simply stared back at her indicating something else. Moving on, Denliner continued to travel through time across a bridge similar to San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Airi and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him*******

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Naomi in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>Sonic is seen still with the hedgehogs from before surrounding him with one very familiar hedgehog stepping forward.<p>

"Now don't complain; give me compensation money," one of the hedgehogs demanded. Sonic was willing to cooperate and was about to hand over his wallet to the group when suddenly …

"Sonic?" a voice called out.

This caught the attention of the hedgehogs in the area as they all turned to see a green hedgehog that looked similar to Sonic except for some shaggier quills, he wore a red vest, spiked wristbands, and an orange fanny-pack.

"Manic?" Sonic pointed out.

"Sonic! I've been looking all over for you. You know Sonia's had me looking all over for you," the green hedgehog stated.

"Hey, get out of here pal. This is between me and blue boy." A certain black hedgehog with red highlights said to Manic.

"Back off pal! Do you know who this is?" Manic shouted to the black hedgehog. It took a while, but one of the other hedgehogs then recognized them.

"…OH! Sonic the Hedgehog?" one of the hedgehogs finally identified.

"Sonic?" the black hedgehog asked. It was here that Sonic finally recognized the black hedgehog.

"Shadow?" The blue blur pointed out. "Well isn't this a surprise."

"Yea, I haven't seen you since that point when Eggman tried to messed up time so that he beat you instead of the other way around."

"By the way, this is my brother, Manic."

"Pleased to meet you," Manic said casually.

"Likewise," Shadow responded. "Well, I suppose I'll just go on my way. Later, …faker." Shadow then started walking away with those of his "gang." Manic then had a confused look on his face while Sonic merely grinned while waving good bye.

"Faker?"

"Back when we first met, he thought he was the real deal and I was copying him," Sonic explained. Sonic then noticed a soda can on the ground and picked it up and aimed for the trash can. However, when he threw it, the can bounced off the side of the trash can …and hit Shadow in the back of the head!

Boy was Sonic in for it now, but before that happened, Sonic and Manic couldn't help but notice a picture Shadow had hanging out from his glove being held in place by one of his power stabilizing rings. The next thing Sonic knew, one of Shadow's fist came flying towards his face.

* * *

><p>The next thing Sonic knew, he was laying face flat on the sidewalk with Manic trying to wake him up. Sonic then sat up getting the ringing out of his ears.<p>

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Manic asked with obvious concern in his voice. I mean you'd be concerned too if your sibling was punched so hard that they got a big bruise on their cheek.

"My bad luck is particularly bad today," Sonic admitted as he got up, sand falling off his body, "Look at all this ash."

"Uh …Bro? That's sand, not ash," Manic corrected.

Sonic dusted a bit more sand off his body before looking down. Stuck in a part of the grates was a small black pass. He pulled it out and Manic looked over his shoulder. The twoo saw that there was an image in it, depicting a circle with a terminal shaped like a 'T' in the center with train track designs on the sides. Sonic turned it over to reveal the same symbol on the back.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we keep it again?" Manic asked.<p>

"It might belong to someone," Sonic replied as they approached the Police Station.

Manic was the first to go in. As Sonic approached the door, the time was 11:11:10. Sand began to pour out of his gloves and shoes as the time turned to 11:11:11. He opened the door and walked into a desert with white sands and a rainbow sky.

"Someone dropped this. …Eh?" Sonic looked up and around, "Eeeeh~?-!"

A strange melody filled the air. Sonic looked as a set of tracks formed before him. A bullet train slowed down to stop before him. The train was streamlined in shape and painted primarily white with black and gray added to it. The front of the train had two parts that reminded him of a peach split in two. Three cars away from Sonic, the pink and white hedgehog hopped out of the train. She moved a bit of her hair/quills back and ran to a door that formed. She opened it to reveal another part of the town. She ran off in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Sonic heard the sound of a door sliding open. He turned to look up at the pink hedgehog with jade eyes. She poured a cup of coffee into a black and white checkered cup on a checkered plate.<p>

"Would you like some coffee?" the hedgehog offered, "Here."

Something about this hedgehog rang as slightly familiar to Sonic, but putting that aside he merely blinked a few times. Slowly, he reached for the cup and made the hedgehog's smile grow. Sonic took the coffee and turned to where he entered. The hedgehog bowed and waved good-bye as Sonic walked out. Once the door had closed, Sonic blinked before turning around to see Manic walk out, …or rather DASH out.

"Cheese it!" Manic shouted as he grabbed Sonic's arm and ran off, making him drop his coffee cup.

"Get back here!" a bulldog police officer shouted.

* * *

><p>"Not here," the hedgehog gasped as she looked at the grates, "I can't believe it. This is bad."<p>

She got up. This was really bad for her. She had been trusted with it and what happens? She loses it. She took five steps before hearing a small sound of paper being stepped on. She moved her foot and looked down. There, on the ground, was a picture. It depicted Shadow with a young human girl, possibly her age, and an elderly scientist with an egg-shaped head. She picked it up and sighed.

"At any rate, I should recover it quickly," the hedgehog noted.

She ran off just as Shadow came upon the site.

"Damn it…" Shadow scowled.

As he looked in a bin, the bulldog police officer was walking down the stairs.

"Lousy no good…" the officer grumbled, "I'll get that Manic yet…"

"Hey. Did you see a picture here? It has myself with a young human girl and an elderly scientist in it," Shadow informed.

"Nope. But there was this one hedgehog who found a lost item. Then it became fuzzy when I saw that Manic…" the officer grumbled before tapping his chin, "Come to think of it, the hedgehog _did_ have a lot of ash on him. …Or was it sand?"

"What kind of hedgehog?" Shadow scowled.

"Um… I think he was blue with green eyes…"

"Blue with green eye…" Shadow's eyes widened.

He ran off. Just as he turned a third corner, a sphere of light hit him in the back. Sand began to pour off of him in large loads. Shadow looked around.

"What?-!"

The sand twitched before shooting together into a new form. The upper half of the body seemed to remind Shadow of a bat. The shoulders, back, and arms all resembled bat wings white its fingers were talons. Its head was akin to that of what a vampire's would be mixed with the face of a bat. The upper half of its body floated above its lower half.

"**Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish. Just compensate me with one thing…"**

* * *

><p>"It must have been a hallucination…" Sonic muttered to himself, "That couldn't have happened."<p>

"Well it did. We just got chased by ol' Fatty," Manic frowned, "I knew I should have checked the schedule before we went."

Unaware to them, a sphere of light nailed Sonic in the back. Piles of sand fell off the hedgehog and quickly reformed behind them, taking on the image of a demon of sorts with two horns on its head. Manic looked at a watch on his left arm and screamed.

"WE'RE LATE!"

"**Tell me your wish."**

"MOVE IT, BRO" Move it, move it, MOVE IT!" Manic barked as he jumped onto Sonic's back before the hedgehog dashed off.

"**AH! Oi! Get back here!"** the sand creature shouted before giving chase, **"Why did I make a contract with a guy who turns into a blur, dammit?-!"**

* * *

><p>A calm part of town was home to one of the best cafes there. It had a feeling of home to it with the small plants in various areas and the pictures decorating the walls. A few customers would always ask about a few, mainly the ones that involved celebrities with the majority being that of comedians such as Jeff Dunham and his puppets along with Keenan Thompson, but would just earn that they found the place like home as a reply. Books lined the various bookshelves as the scent of fresh coffee permeated the air, mixing in with the scent of fresh foods all cooked to the liking of the customers. On one stand was a special item; a small telescope for viewing stars on top of a blue blanket decorated as the night sky along with the ceiling. This was the Library Café, Milk Dipper.<p>

Inside, the only customers were all Mobian men with a few Human men. All of them were currently gazing upon a hedgehog as she poured coffee into a cup. She was around her late twenties. Her magenta fur stood out from the pink quills on the front of her head. She wore a simple violet dress with hints of red lining. The skirt went down to her knees while her arms were covered in gloves that went up to just below the shoulders. On her neck was a small necklace that resembled a piano. She gave a small, soft smile as she kept a careful rose-colored eye on the drink.

Nearby, a red Echidna gulped. His violet eyes darted around, the adventurer's hat on his head with three star buttons on the left side keeping them hidden. He adjusted his brown vest and the white gloves that had no separation for his fingers to give them the appearance of spiked mittens. He carefully picked up a love letter he had written along with the bill. He got up and walked to the counter.

"Sonia..."

"Oi!"

"Here," the Echidna offered.

"Hey!"

"Wait a moment!"

"No fair!"

It became a small disturbance as all the males there suddenly grabbed him and pulled him away. Many of them had bouquets of various flowers and other having chocolates or presents.

"Me too, Sonia-san."

"Sonia-san."

"Shhh...Right now, the coffee-tachi are doing the last of their work."

"Sumimasen (I'm sorry)," many of the men apologized.

It was then a regal-gloved hand took the Echidna's love letter. Attached to it was a blond Mobian canine. His hair was neatly combed while he wore a blue business suit with pink button shirt and plaid tie.

"Knuckles-kun! You're a regular customer; you mustn't force your feelings upon dearest Sonia like this."

"Bartleby..." the Echidna growled as he tried to get it back before the two were hit on the head by a rolling pin from Sonia.

"Look, bubs, the coffee-tachi are finishing their jobs so sit and be quiet," Sonia ordered.

Many of the men flinched and complied. Sonia had what many called a dual personality. While she was a kind and angel among the populace the majority of the time, they had to remind themselves she could be as dangerous as a wildfire. The doors opened and Sonic stopped on a dime before the counter, Manic hopping off his back.

"Neesan, gomen nassai for being late."

"What happened, guys? You get chased by the coppers again?" Knuckles questioned.

"Yes," Manic replied to the Echidna.

"Ah...You're pretty badly beaten up!" Bartleby noted before Sonia moved between the two and looked over Sonic.

"Ryou-chan! What was it today? Did you fall in a manhole? Or were you hit by a tricycle like before?" Sonia asked, her tone having a motherly worried tone to it.

"Iie..." Sonic blushed as many of the males in the building just blinked, "I kind of did this myself."

"Bro just ended up throwing a can, hitting it against the trash can, and then hitting the head of a black hedgehog. Ended up with a fist to the face," Manic recapped, "And then we ran away from the Old Mutt."

"Manic!" Sonia barked, "You stole something again, didn't you?"

"Uh..."

"What did I tell you about stealing?" Sonia asked with a frown.

"To not to?"

"Give it."

Manic sighed as he pulled out a police badge. He gave it to Sonia, who put it into a box. On it read the words 'Stuff Manic Stole.' She sighed as she tried to recall the past. They had found each other after ten years of being separated from their parent's deaths when they were twelve and that was only after Sonic had defeated a creature called 'Perfect Chaos.' She had been able to convince them both to come live at the Milk Dipper and help run it. It was then she had learned about Sonic's real personality and that Manic...had been raised by thieves. It became habitual for Sonic and her to check him daily for stolen items.

"Man...Ryoutaro-kun, your bad luck is Guinness Level," Bartleby noted.

That was another thing that Sonia recalled. Not many knew her brother's real name was 'Ryoutarou Nogami,' Sonic being just a nickname. She still didn't understand why he called himself it even if it was obvious. The majority of the regulars all knew his actual name, but only Bartleby used it. She frowned at Bartleby before going behind the counter. Her two younger siblings sat down and she placed a plate of Chili-Dogs for the older male and a Hijiki seaweed salad for the younger.

"Hijiki seaweed salad again?" Manic groaned.

"It's good for you," Sonia replied in a motherly tone.

"Arigatou," Ryoutaro smiled.

"Ryoutaro-kun. Look. You still have sand on you," Bartleby noted as he took out a brush, "Allow me."

Ryoutaro nodded. As Bartleby dusted, the canine blinked at how much sand was on him. Did he end up at a beach? Knuckles began to pat the other shoulder, making more sand fall off.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi...This guy is a pain in the ass to find..."<strong> the creature groaned as he slithered in the form of a pile of sand before stopping near the Milk Dipper, spotting the blue hedgehog in it through a window, **"Ah! There he is!"**

"There we go, Ryou-chan," Sonia smiled gently as she ran a hand through the blue hedgehog's quills with Manic, the story closed for the night.

"Just another day for you, Bro," Manic cracked a small smile, "Right, Sis?"

"Yes. It must have been quite troubling today," Sonia noted.

"Ano...It wasn't that much..." Ryoutaro replied.

"Oh come on!" Manic snapped as more sand fell off their brother.

**"There you are!"** the three siblings looked down at the sand as it reformed into the creature, his legs dangling in the air, **"You...Oi! You Ao-Yaro! Do you think it's easy for a guy like me to follow a fast blue guy like you?-!"**

"Wh-What the heck is that!-?" Manic gawked.

"The Sandman?" Sonia guessed.

**"Do I look like an old guy's ass covered in sand?-!"** the creature snapped before pointing at Ryoutaro, **"Oi! Ask any wish and I'll grant it!"**

Ryoutaro just stared at the creature of sand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head while he gave the silliest grin he could give.

"Ah! Bro!" Manic yelped as the blue hedgehog fell over, passed out from the shock.

**"Ah! Oi! Man...Why did I get such a weak guy!-?"** the sand creature whined before looking up at Sonia's glare.

"Why you little..." Sonia growled.

**"Ahhhhh!-!-!"**

"Ohh..." Ryoutaro groaned.

"Come on, Bro," Manic frowned with concern on his face as he continued to wave the smelling salt under his brother's nose.

Slowly, the hedgehog started to get up. He shook his head and rubbed the spot where it had met the floor. He checked his hand after that. Good, no blood.

"Manic...I had a weird dream."

"Does it involve a sand guy?" Manic asked.

"Hai."

"No dream," Manic replied as he pointed over at a table that had the sand creature on it.

**"Yo."**

"N-Nani!-?" Ryoutaro exclaimed.

"Kinda looks familiar, doesn't he?" Sonia asked as she kept a glare on the being.

**"Man...For my host, you're way too weak."**

"Hey!" Manic and Sonia snapped.

**"Tch. Heh."**

"Ano...Who are you?" Ryoutaro asked.

**"Imagin."**

"Your name's Imagine?"

**"It's 'Imagin!' E-MA-DJINN!"**

"Where do you come from?" Sonia asked, "The future?"

**"Yep."**

"So all future Mobians and Humans look like this?" Ryoutaro asked as Sonia tripped a little at the reply.

**"Let me warn you...This form is also your fault!"**

"Eh? Why me?"

**"I used the image in your mind to take form! In other words...it's your fault I look like this. What is this? Couldn't you have come up with something cooler?"**

"Trust me, bub. This is cool for Bro."

"Ah. Maybe you're Momotarou. He was my hero when I was little when I was staying with Vanilla-sama."

**"Momotarou?-!"** the creature exclaimed before Manic began to laugh, **"Don't laugh! What a poor imagination you have!"**

"Then we'll call you 'Momotaros,'" Sonia smiled.

**"Oi! Don't call me t..."** Momotaros began before seeing the sweet smile on her face, **"Eeeeh...Man! Fine! I'll agree to it! Just stop with that damn c... Ah! That's right. The Contract! Ryoutaro! Tell me your wish!"**

"Bro, wish for money."

"Manic," Sonia frowned.

"Earned money?"

"Better," Sonia smiled sweetly.

**"Tch! Not your wish! His wish, dammit you Midorikuso Hedgehog!"** Momotaros snapped as he pointed at Ryoutatro.

"Ano...Why do you want me to wish?" Ryoutaro asked.

**"Because I get to have a body!"**

"But you have one already, Sand Man."

**"You be quiet, Midorikuso Hedgehog. This is between me and the baka with no imagination."**

It was then the four heard a small object hit the floor. they turned to see it was the small pass Ryoutaro had picked up. Momotaros blanched at the sight of it. A Rider Pass? Ah! He didn't...

"Ah. Oh no! I took it with me!" Ryoutaro gasped as he picked it up and ran out.

"Ryou-chan!" Sonia called as the hedgehog ran out, unaware of Momotaros not being in the room.

* * *

><p>"I did a bad thing," Sonic frowned as he looked at the Rider Pass, "The person who is looking for this is looking for this right now."<p>

As he ran, a portal appeared behind him on the road. His ears twitched when a melody began to play before the train from before emerged from it. Ryoutaro screamed as he ran, the train keeping up with him. He looked at it as a door slid open, revealing a magenta and silver hedgehog wearing a white shirt, black skirt, and matching shoes. She also had a soft pair of gold eyes from what he noticed.

"Hey! Chotto!"

"Why is there a train here?"

"Mama, it's a train," a little girl in a car awed as the train drove beside them, startling the mother.

"Ne. You picked up the Rider Pass, right?" the female hedgehog asked, "That's mine. Can you give it back? It's a black case pass."

"If you've lost something you have to go to the police station."

"What are you saying?-! Please! It's really important to me!" the hedgehog begged before the blue hedgehog turned a corner, "Matteo!"

It was then she noticed it. As Ryoutarou let out a whimper as he ran away, sand floated away from him.

"Eh? It can't be..."

* * *

><p>"Wh...What was that just now?" Ryoutaro pondered before he froze at seeing Shadow and his gang from before.<p>

"Hey, bro. Stealing's no good," the hedgehog with a leather jacket snorted as he motioned to a scowling Shadow.

"You have Aniki's picture, don't you?" the hedgehog with a flame-decal hat asked as he pointed at Shadow with his thumb, sand collecting at the black hedgehog's feet.

"Eh? Picture? Iie. I don't know anything about that. Gomen. I'm in a hurry."

"Hey, stop there!" the leather jacket hedgehog shouted as they gave chase.

"It's one strange incident after another. It's like I'm haunted or something," Ryoutaro whimpered a little as he entered the park.

**"Yeah...You're haunted..."** Ryoutaro looked about as he heard Momotaros's voice, **"...By me."**

It was then Ryoutaro, not noticing where he was going, hit a tree. He stumbled backwards...right into the three hedgehogs in Shadow's gang.

"I'm done playing Tag with you," Leather Jacket scowled.

"Since you ran away, you must know about it," the hedgehog in an orange tracksuit frowned.

"That picture is important to Aniki," Leather Jacket scowled as he pulled Sonic up to his face.

"Chotto matte. Picture, what was in it?"

"The one with his Neechan and Grandpa in it," Leather Jacket growled, "You know, don't you?"

"...Oh."

"So you do know!" Hat exclaimed.

"I knew he had it, demo..." the hedgehog began before Hat bopped him in the nose.

"Remember?" Hat sneered.

Ryoutaro shook his head. Tracksuit responded by punching him on the back of his head.

"Just say you're the one who picked it up!" Tracksuit demanded.

"If I picked it up..." Ryoutaro coughed as he got up.

"If you don't hurry and talk...we'll have to open up that mouth with some pain," Leather Jacket scowled before kicking Sonic in the gut before they began to beat him up.

_'Am I...going to die? Even after all I've been through with ol' Eggman and everything I've dealt with? Gomen, Neesan, Niisan,'_ the hedgehog thought as he was tossed before the trio.

Tracksuit began to stomp on Ryoutaro when the hedgehog grabbed Tracksuit's foot. With a roar, Ryoutaro pushed. Tracksuit screamed as he landed in a bare tree, landing on a branch...on his nuts.

"Satoshi!" Hat gasped.

They turned to Sonic as he got up, a wave of sand falling off him. The two stepped back before Sonic rammed a fist into Leather Jacket's face and taking his jacket. Sparks came off his quills as they grew messy with a red highlight appearing in it. The scarlet muffler he wore fit with his new leather jacket. The two gulped when they saw his eyes had turned from emerald to an angry scarlet. The girl hedgehog from on the train ran into the area and saw him.

**"Ore...Sanjou..."**

"I knew it," the girl gasped, "An Imagin."

**"He's my contract holder. I can't just stand by and let you beat him any further,"** M-Sonic stated, **"Listen. I don't do warning shots. From start to end...it's completely a Climax. Say your prayers."**

Now that Sonic looked like he did at that moment, he was starting to freak both Leather Jacket and Hat out of their wits. They weren't sure what to do until Hat decided to try and punch the changed hedgehog before him. However, M-Sonic merely spun around and kicked Hat in the back. M-Sonic then turned to find a sculture of sorts made of black pipes near where Hat landed. M-Sonic placed his foot on one piece of pipe before grabbing the one closest to him and yanking it off the sculture with a strength that was unknown to Sonic outside of his enhanced forms.

M-Sonic then began to wield the pipe as if it were a sword of some kind and looked on at Hat and Leather jacket with a wicked grin on his face. As Hat screamed and ran off a bit, M-Sonic swung the pipe with such force that it broke a piece of marble nearby. As the remaining goons of Shadow gang staggered back in fear, M-Sonic swung the pipe once more before turning to find the were running in the opposite direction he swung. Ignoring the fact that he missed, he began his chase after the two hedgehogs.

"**Ikuze, ikuze, IKUZE!"**M-Sonic shouted before jumping into the air in a ball before landing on his feet back in front of the two fleeing hedgehogs.

Once he turned back towards Hat and Leather Jacket, he swung again causing the two scared hedgehogs to fall back onto their backsides ready to scurry backwards.

"**Don't run,"**M-Sonic spoke with confidence unknown to even Sonic. **"Let me show you the hissatsu waza I just thought of."**

Once M-Sonic finished saying this, he entered a pose ready to strike with the pipe as a strange red aura began to glow around him, freaking out the two hedgehogs before him in the process. M-Sonic's eyes then began to flash and glow a brighter red than before and the aura grew stronger.

"**Hissatsu! Ore ne hissatsu waza!"**

Once the aura dissipated and the glow vanished from M-Sonic's eyes, the possessed hedgehog started to fully thrust the pipe at the hedgehogs ready to knock them unconscious if not kill them when…

"_Aah~! Chotto matta!" _Sonic screamed in his own head making M-Sonic stop mid-swing with both imagin and hedgehog conflicting between each other for control with Momotaros grunting as he did so. Once M-Sonic did finish the swing, the pipe completely missed it's intended targets, but making a crater in the sidewalk in the process.

The hedgehog from the train could only stare in shock and awe at what just happened involving Ryoutaro and the imagin possessing him.

"_Wha-what are you doing?" _Sonic asked Momotaros inside his head. _"This isn't right!"_

"**Oi!"**M-Sonic said out loud, "**Don't stop me at the good part!"**

"_Momotaros?-! Why?"_

"**Why's it matter?-!"**M-Sonic shouted as he reared his arm back again in frustration ready to actually strike the two hedgehogs who threatened to kill Sonic. Yet as he tried to bring the pipe down onto them as before…

"_That's not good! STOP!"_

With this, M-Sonic's hand was having difficulty hanging onto the pipe due to struggle of control for the hedgehog's body. After a few seconds, and Momotaros grunting as he tried to regain control, M-Sonic released the pipe with Hat and Leather Jacket still nervous and unsure of what to think.

The next thing they noticed, Sonic's red muffler was gone, and his quills returned to being full-on cobalt blue, slightly cleaner and in the neat six spines from before, and on his near-exhausted expressed face were his familiar emerald eyes. However, Sonic was breathing heavily due to the struggle he had in order to regain control. That was almost tougher than surpressing his Super Dark Sonic form.

Meanwhile, the female hedgehog realized something significant happened here.

"It can't be," she said as she just grasped the gist of what happened before her, "He surpressed him?"

Once he glanced at the scene and realized what Momotaros had done using his body, Ryoutaro removed the leather coat on him and handed it back to Leather Jacket before running off with the hedgehogs from Shadow's gang still confused and the female hedgehog from the train finally realizing something important.

"That hedgehog…," she said to herself, "might be…," she then started chasing after Sonic.

* * *

><p>Once Ryoutaro finally stopped, he found himself at the old warehouse section of the city with the buildings obviously old and damaged. Sonic couldn't take much more for running surprisingly as being possessed by Momotaros and ejecting him seemed to take much more out of him than he realized.<p>

"**Oi, Omae. How were you able to stop me?"**Momotaros asked slightly confused yet mostly not caring.

Sonic was shocked to hear Momotaros' voice again as he stood on his knees to find where it came from, not realizing the sand falling from his gloves once more. The sand then reformed itself into Momotaros' form once more. Yet seeing form just seemingly from out of nowhere made Ryoutaro quite surprised as he backed off.

"**What a strange guy,"**Momotaros thought out loud, "**First his speed, then how weak he is, now this. Oh well. Now that your siblings ain't here, its time for the formalities, and I need to do it proper this time."**Momotaros merely cleared his throat as Sonic stared in confusion.

"**Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish. Just pay me one thing…"**Yet Momotaros didn't exactly get to finish as Ryoutaro started to back off and whimper in slight fear and confusion. Well, …Ryoutaro had some experiences with somethings that granted wishes before. Some good, some not quite. Yet, this was going a little too far was he backed off, but the imagin simply moved closer as Sonic realized that even though the demon was moving, his torso stuck out from the ground while his legs were above his head.

"**Oi,"**Momotaros said as he got closer.

"I don't know if what you said back at the Milk Dipper was true, but get outta here you freaky future sand genie!" Sonic shouted out of fear.

"**Who's a freaky sand genie, you Ao-Yaro!"**

"That's not what it is…" the hedgehog from the train stated bluntly walking towards the duo getting their attention, "well …not quite anyways …the thing in you."

"You're the one from the train…," Ryoutaro realized.

"I sensed it that time," she said as she got closer. "You are special. You're called a singularity point."

"Eh?" Sonic said confused once more, "Singularity?"

"**Sigularity point?-!"**Momotaros said in realization moving to Ryoutaro's right causing the hedgehog to look at the imagin. **"For real?-! AGH~! This is the worst!"**

Sonic was still staring at Momotaros so intently, that he didn't even notice as the female hedgehog walked up behind.

"I've found you," the female silver and magenta hedgehog said slightly spooking Sonic out for the moment. "Someone like you can become Den-O."

"Eh?" Sonic asked before he heard the wind start to pick up.

With the sudden wind and sand blowing through, both hedgehogs and the oni imagin turned to find Shadow, who was struggling to stand, walking towards the trio with sand falling from his body.

"Give it back," Shadow nearly demanded.

"This guy…" the girl hedgehog realized.

"Give it back," this time, more sand began to nearly explode from the black hedgehog's body before reforming into the sand form of the creature that possessed him earlier. However, this time the creature soon merged it's upper and lower bodies properly as it gained a violet-blue color with purple and dark gray accents. It glared at the two with its dark-pink eyes.

"A Kaijin!"

**"I see...A Singularity Point? You must be destroyed!"** the Bat Imagin roared as he rushed at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeow!" Sonic yelped as he jumped over the attack, "I don't swing that way, buddy! Sides..."

**"Eh?"** Momotaros and the female blinked, seeing that the scared shy hedgehog just became fun-loving and thrill-seeking.

"I'm way past cool to be destroyed," Sonic finished.

**"D'oh! Teme!"** Momotaros roared as he charged at the Bat Imagin...only for him to be batted into a pile of sand, **"Oh come on! Twice in one day?-!"**

"You know what my Sis always says: 'Can't stand the head, keep away from the kitchen!'" Sonic smirked as he curled up and began to spin on the ground, "Spin Attack!"

With that, Sonic shot at the Imagin, a blue trail following him. The Bat Imagin scoffed as he batted him to the side. Sonic flipped before unleashing a Homing Attack that nailed the Bat Imagin on the back. The Imagin turned and flapped his 'wings,' unleashing a blue tornado that sent Sonic into a wall.

"Get a hold of yourself!" the girl called as she caught the hedgehog and shook him, "Ne! You have that pass, right?-! Use that and Henshin!"

"H-Henshin?" Sonic groaned before grabbing her and jumping over another tornado attack, "What do you mean by Henshin?"

"Baka! Do you want to die?-!"

**"Oi! If you die, I'll disappear too! Do it!"** Momotaros barked as he reformed before turning to the Imagin, **"Or rather let me do it!"**

"Ah! Momotaros, matte!"

**"You bastard! I'm pissed off now!"** Momotaros roared...until the Bat Imagin fired a sonic attack that sent Momotaros into a pile of sand, **"Eeeh...I $^*in' hate this goddammed sandy body!-!-! Hate! Hate!-! Hate!-!-!"**

"Come on! Hurry!" the girl barked as the blue hedgehog.

Slowly, he reached into his quills and pulled out the pass. He gulped as his normal personality began to show again. This guy was tougher than Eggman or the others he's fought normally. Was it because he made this 'Contract' with Shadow?

"Do it already!" the girl snapped.

"H-Henshin!"

A small trail of light began to spin around him waist. It solidified and became a belt. It was streamlined and primarily silver. Traces of black were on the front and buckles while a blue arrow was painted on the right half of the buckle. The center had the same emblem as the pass did while four buttons-Red, Blue, Yellow, and Purple-were all lined up on each other on the left side.

"Mou!" The girl fumed as she quickly buckled the belt.

Sonic blushed a bit from the contact. He was just not used to any body contact outside of handshakes except for his siblings and friends. As he looked at the belt, his hand with the pass went over the buckle's symbol. It released a trail of white energy that quickly solidified and altered Sonic's appearance. He was now the size of a human male his age and wore a strange outfit. It was a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body. His arms and legs up to the elbows and knees were silver with the fingers black. The silver on his knees extended upwards a bit. The sides of his belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.' His helmet was a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to his chin. His mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. the eyes were a solid black. The sides of his head had gold bars.

"Hm?" the transformed hedgehog looked at himself before turning to the girl, "What is this?"

"Don't get distracted! He's coming!" the girl snapped as she turned and pushed Ryoutaro to the Bat Imagin.

"Uh...R-Right!" Sonic nodded as he turned to the Kaijin, "Okay, buddy. Time to make you deaf."

He was about to run when he felt something...off. He tried to use a sonic boom, but just tripped on his feet and the Bat Imagin slashed him twice on the torso. Sonic's eyes widened under his mask. His...His speed...it was gone!-? He got up and proceeded to run away from the Imagin. He couldn't fight like this! He dashed through a building, throwing a few boxes at the Bat Imagin as it flew after him.

"Hey! Fight!" the girl shouted.

"Easier said than done!" Ryoutaro cried as the Bat Imagin flew after him, knocking down a concrete pillar in his pursuit of the armored hedgehog.

Ryoutaro stumbled into another building, knocking over a few steel barrels. The Bat Imagin grabbed him from behind and tossed him into a tower of the barrels. The armored hedgehog managed to grab a broom and bonked the Bat Imagin on the head...only for the broom to splinter.

"No effect!" Ryoutaro screamed as he ran up a flight of stairs...only for the bat Imagin to pull him down and slash him on the torso, sending him into a pile of boxes.

_**"Oi! Switch with me!"**_Momotaros demanded inside Ryoutaro's head, _**"You fall back!"**_

"How do I fall back?"

_**"Like I'd know?-!"**_ Momotaros snapped before the Bat Imagin threw Ryoutaro onto a lower level, _**"Switch with me already!"**_

"But how?-!" Ryoutaro whined as he got up.

"Press the red button on the belt!" the girl shouted as she ran up.

"Eh? Button? Button...Button..." Ryoutaro muttered as he pressed the red button while getting up and swiping the pass over the belt once more.

**-SWORD FORM-**

The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red 'peach' slid down and over the mask. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the 'tracks' on his mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around him. The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on his torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on his back. The armor flashed red as a small pulse of energy came off him.

**"Ore...futatabi sanjou!"**he declared as he pointed his thumb at himself before posing with his arms stretched out ahead and behind him.

The Bat Imagin roared as he flew at the fighter. The armored warrior just chuckled as he connected the two parts on his left hip, revealing a heart/peach design on one side. He tossed it up into the air and grabbed the remaining two parts. He connected the four parts together to resemble the bottom half of a sword. A red blade appeared on the end and the figure slashed at the Imagin, send it tumbling away.

**"You jerk...what are you thinking?"** The Bat Imagin growled as he got up, **"Have you forgotten our mission?"**

**"I never knew it in the first place. I was disappointed before..."** the figure stated as he looked at his sword, **"...but this seems like fun. Or rather..."** he rested his sword on his shoulder as he turned to the Imagin, **"...I came because I wanted to do this."** he pointed his sword at the Imagin, **"I don't care who my opponent is!"**

**"Are you a baka?"** the Imagin sighed.

**"Let me warn you...Ore wa saisho kara saigo made climax de ze!"**

The two charged at each other. The armored warrior just chuckled as he got in the first strike of Round 3 with his sword. He grabbed the Imagin's arm in mid-strike before slashing him three more times and kicking him out through a wall. He barely got up when the red warrior ran out and kicked him in the rear. The Bat Imagin couldn't get a single attack or block in as the red armored warrior began to strike him over and over again with his sword. The armored warrior kicked the Imagin away. The Bat Imagin groaned as it tried to get up, sand pouring out all over its wounds. The warrior just chuckled as he swiped the Rider Pass over his belt once more.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

The figure flicked his pass away as red lightning began to seep into his sword.

**"Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Part Two,"** the figure stated.

The blade shot off into the air. The girl ran up just as the figure used a vertical slash to strike the Imagin, slicing apart a bit of the outside roofing. He made a horizontal slash that cleaved into two concrete pillars and the Imagin. He preformed a final vertical slash and cut the Imagin down the middle, leaving a red energy line going through it. The Imagin screamed as he exploded. The warrior just chuckled as the blade reconnected to its place.

**"Done,"** Momotaros chuckled as the armor shattered to let Ryoutaro collapse with Momotaros's sandy body forming near him.

"That was scary..." Ryoutaro panted, "Nearly as scary as when I first fought Eggman..."

"That just now was Den-O," the girl explained as she walked up to the two, "I've been looking for someone to become him for a long time. Fight with me. Invaders from the future are coming. We must protect the stream of time."

"What? What'd you say?" Ryoutaro asked as she helped him up, the sound of the train from before playing. A portal appeared and train tracks shot out from it. The train from before emerged and skidded to a halt before the three, Momotaros turning into a pile of sand and hiding inside Ryoutaro.

"For now, get on," she ordered as the doors opened.

"I don't have any energy left to faint."

_**"Baka..."**_

"Hurry. It's going to depart."

With that, the girl dragged him into the train. The doors slid shut and the train drove off into another portal. Shadow stumbled into the area, moments after it left. Unaware to him, the sand was starting to recollect near him, forming the Bat Imagin's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Ryoutaro: Are all future Humans and Mobians like this?**

**Sonia: The Star of Good Luck is still far off.**

**Manic: Especially since you went and lost your speed to Bad Luck.**

**M-Sonic: That Koumori-Teme...He's alive?-!**

**Mirai: Right now, the Imagin has flown to this hedgehog's most memorable past. They have one goal. To change the past thus change the present and future.**

**Ryoutaro: I don't really get it...but I do understand that I have to do it. Henshin.**

**Den-O SF: Ikuze. Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Part 2**

**Stop 2: Ride-On-Time**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: And that's the first stop on this journey through time with this Zone's Sonic. Please note, for those who have read it, this will not be related to the Den-O in Gammatron's "A Different Path." However, I hope you fav this, review, and join me on the Kamen Rider Club forum. 'til then, Jaa ne!<strong>


	2. Ride On Time

**KKD: Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. And neither Gammatron, nor myself, own anything in this story except for Mirai the Hedgehog. That's your disclaimer, and this is on time for Christmas, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Ride-On-Time<span>

"_I've found you," the female silver and magenta hedgehog said slightly spooking Sonic out for the moment. "Someone like you can become Den-O."_

_**"Oi! If you die, I'll disappear too! Do it!"**__ Momotaros barked as he reformed before turning to the Imagin._

_"H-Henshin!"_

_A small trail of light began to spin around him waist. It solidified and became a belt. It was streamlined and primarily silver. Traces of black were on the front and buckles while a blue arrow was painted on the right half of the buckle. The center had the same emblem as the pass did while four buttons-Red, Blue, Yellow, and Purple-were all lined up on each other on the left side._

_As he looked at the belt, his hand with the pass went over the buckle's symbol. It released a trail of white energy that quickly solidified and altered Sonic's appearance. He was now the size of a human male his age and wore a strange outfit. It was a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body. His arms and legs up to the elbows and knees were silver with the fingers black. The silver on his knees extended upwards a bit. The sides of his belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.' His helmet was a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to his chin. His mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. the eyes were a solid black. The sides of his head had gold bars._

_**"Ore...futatabi sanjou!"**__Den-O Sword Form declared as he pointed his thumb at himself before posing with his arms stretched out ahead and behind him._

_The girl ran up just as the figure used a vertical slash to strike the Imagin, slicing apart a bit of the outside roofing. He made a horizontal slash that cleaved into two concrete pillars and the Imagin. He preformed a final vertical slash and cut the Imagin down the middle, leaving a red energy line going through it. The Imagin screamed as he exploded. The warrior just chuckled as the blade reconnected to its place._

* * *

><p>We turn our attention to DenLiner sailing through the sands of time. Specifically, to the diner car where we find SonicRyoutaro sitting at a booth with the female hedgehog who gave him that belt sitting in front of him. He heard a slightly familiar jingle before a voice spoke over the PA.

"I truly thank you for riding DenLiner today," the female hedgehog who gave Sonic the cup of coffee before thanked while speaking into the PA phone, "I'm your spunky crew member," doing a small spin afterwards before speaking without the phone seeing as there were only two people in the diner car at the moment. "I'm Naomi! But I'm sure one of you already remembers me by another name."

"Ano…" Sonic said trying to remember, then it hit him. "AH! AMY!" Ryoutaro then had the urge to run away from either getting bonked on the head by a hammer or being chased after due to her fangirl nature towards him, but when he tried, he still tripped over, "…I've got to get used to this lack of speed."

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm sure you will," Naomi, now revealed to be Amy Rose, reassured Sonic, "Nevertheless, if you need anything, just say 'Naomi-chan'."

Now this confused Sonic quite a bit, he wasn't used to this reaction from Amy in any sort of way. As he got back into his seat, he tried to keep his eyes of the golden-eyed female magenta and silver hedgehog in front of him. However, the girl took a peek at him and couldn't help but laugh. Hearing this Ryoutaro couldn't help but look at her. He wanted to ask her something about Amy when said hedgehog came up and held out a menu.

"Your order?" Naomi asked.

"Do you want something to drink?" the magenta and silver hedgehog inquired. "It'll calm you."

"Iie… I don't think I can drink anything right now…" Sonic replied and tried to finish, but…

"How about our original coffee?" Amy insisted.

"I appreciate it, but…"

"How about some really good coffee?" the pink hedgehog practically begging this time.

Sonic was still freaked out, but the hedgehog who had yet introduced herself spoke before he could.

"Then two coffees?" the magenta and silver hedgehog requested.

"Hai!" Amy cheered in a happy tone.

"_**Me too."**_

Everyone looked around unsure of what happened. However, Ryoutaro was certain that it was Momotaros. However, the poor blue hedgehog didn't get much time to point that out as sand once again fell from his body, some onto the table he was sitting at somewhat surprising the magenta and silver hedgehog, before reforming into Momotaros. However, like with the Bat Imagin back in town, Momotaros' halves merged properly and obtained color. He was mostly in shades of red with black markings, silver horns on his shoulders, and black eyes. The Imagin merely chuckled at the fact the on the train he had a physical form.

Now this scared Sonic out of his seat seeing Momotaros like this. Yet, some of the others weren't as shocked.

"Hai!" Amy replied casually, "One coffee each," before she returned to the counter to prepare the beverages in question.

Sonic, however, simply stood wobbly as his eyes rolled into his head before collapsing onto the floor.

"CHOTTO!"

"**Oi!"**Momotaros gasped in surprise,**"Did I really scare him **_**that**_** much?"**

"_What's going to happen to me now? _Sonic thought before completely passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future.<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Airi and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Naomi in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)]**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"Daijobu?" the girl asked as she looked down at Ryoutaro, currently sitting in a seat away from Momotaros with an icebag over his eyes.<p>

"Gomen. Looks like anemia."

**"Man...Like I told those two, for my host, you're **_**way**_** too weak,"** Momotaros complained.

"Hey!" the girl snapped as she glared at the Imagin.

**"Tch. Heh."**

"...What's your name?" the girl asked as she turned back to Ryoutaro, "I'm Mirai."

"Nogami..." the hedgehog removed his ice pack, "...Ryoutaro."

"Ryoutaro, ne?" Mirai smiled before the two looked over at Momotaros, reclining in a seat and looking away from them, "He's an Imagin. At least, that's what we call them. Put simply, they cross time from the future to 2011."

"...So all future Humans and Mobians look like this?"

**"I thought I told you I'm neither!"** Momotaros snapped.

"Don't interrupt, Imagin. I'm talking," Mirai scolded as she got up and faced the standing Imagin.

"Ano...It's Momotaros."

**"I still don't accept that!"** the Oni Imagin snapped as Mirai giggled, **"Don't laugh! Man...Ryoutaro, you've got the worst sense I've ever seen!"**

"When the Imagin-tachi arrive in 2011, they don't have a body, right? They cling to a person and use the image in that person's mind to create a body."

* * *

><p>As Mirai was explaining to Ryoutaro about Imagin, Shadow looked out at the city from a building. Behind him, the Bat Imagin was reforming. It roared as its body was completed. Below them, a woman was walking along, looking at a picture. The Imagin flew down and grabbed the woman. As he flew into the air, holding the struggling and screaming woman, he took the picture. He chuckled before casually dropping the woman. He waited until he heard the impact of a body against concrete before going to Shadow.<p>

"Give it back...my..."

* * *

><p>"The Imagin grant one wish from the person they possess."<p>

"Wish?" Ryoutaro paused from his drink.

"It can be anything, but in exchange for granting it, the Imagin..."

"...Takes your life?" Ryoutaro finished, recalling a Djinn who nearly did so.

"It's time. They take that person's Past Time. That is the contract between the Imagin and the one they possess."

**"Ahhhh!-!-!"** Momotaros shot up from his seat and turned to Ryoutaro, **"That's right. The Contract! Ryoutaro! Tell me your wish!"**

"No! Didn't I just tell you?" Mirai frowned, "If you tell him your wish, you form a Contract with him! However, if you don't tell him, he can't do a single thing!"

**"Oi! Don't talk so much, you gaudy woman!"** Momotaros snapped as he approached, only for Mirai to get up and punch him in the nose, **"Ah! What are you doing?-!"**

"Lowly Imagin!" Mirai scoffed.

**"What was that?-!"**

Momotaros grabbed Mirai by the shoulders and earned a flick to his nose. He grabbed it before glaring at the girl. He grabbed her head and began to shake it.

"What are you doing?-!" Mirai snapped as she copied him.

"C-Chotto..."

"You little!"

"Don't fight..."

**"I'll kick your ass!"**

Suddenly, Sonic groaned. The two looked at him as he covered his mouth. Within moments, Ryoutaro stumbled out of the stopped DenLiner and Mirai followed.

The feeling overcame the hedgehog so much, that he had to get on his knees before he could regain his composure.

"Daijoubou?" Mirai asked, concerned for the blue hedgehog once more. "Man… getting motion sick this easily. Despite the fact that you have such amazing speed before and maybe after the henshin…"

"Gomen," Ryoutaro stated with his hand still over his mouth, but slowly getting his hand away as his stomach settled down. "It was the train, and the lack of control over my body at such low speeds… but the talking was hard too. …Maybe the lack of Chaos energy is preventing me from recovering as quickly as I usually do."

Sonic then looked up at the skies above him, with the opportunity to finally admire the rainbow glow to them. Mirai wasn't sure what the blue hedgehog was looking at until she looked in that direction as well.

"Wha… sugoi! Where is this?"

"Inside time," Mirai sitting down next to the Blue blur.

"Time?" Mirai then picked up some sand letting it blow back into the wind.

"Each grain of this sand is flowing time. DenLiner travels in time. It's a train that travels between the stations called the past, the present, and the future."

"The past, the present, and the future…"

"At any rate, remember that danger approaches the past, the present, and the future," Mirai informed as she got up, Ryoutaro following her lead, "We have a mission to keep the Imagin from changing the flow of time.

"We?" Ryoutaro repeated.

* * *

><p>The Bat Imagin flew to a construction site. He landed before Shadow and held up a picture.<p>

"No...This isn't it."

The Bat Imagin seethed. He threw tore the picture in half and stomped on it. He needed the right picture.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Ryoutaro looked down as a picture fell out of Mirai's skirt, "Hey...that picture..."<p>

"Oh. I forgot I picked it up," Mirai noted as she bent down to pick it up.

"Shadow was looking for that. He was the one who was possessed by the Imagin," Ryoutaro realized.

"Then...getting this back is the Wish he told the Imagin?" Mirai pondered, "So the Imagin wasn't able to complete the Contract."

"I'll return it the next chance I get," Ryoutaro offered as he looked at the picture, "It seemed important to him."

* * *

><p>"Man...Where the heck is Bro?" Manic pondered as he cleaned a table.<p>

"Do you think he was hit by a tricycle again?" Sonia asked, pausing from her coffee-making.

"If he did, I couldn't laugh. Funny at first, I have to admit it, but now...just not funny. Not one bit," Manic sighed. It was true. Manic found the bad luck hilarious for the first half of the first year they spent together in the Milk Dipper. It proceeded to become just annoying for the next five and then just...just sad and worried up till the present. The front door opened and Ryoutaro walked in. Manic blinked. ...Did he just hear a train whistle?

"Oh, Ryou-chan. You're back?"

"Hai. Gomen, Nee-san, Nii-san. I'm going out again for a bit."

"Iie," Sonia stated.

"Demo..."

"Your complexion looks bad. That and your clothes are falling apart again. As your older sister, I'm just looking out for you all. Now sit down," Sonia ordered. "Hai, Nee-sama!" Ryoutaro gulped as he sat down.

"Good, Ryou-chan," Sonia smiled as she poured a blended drink for him, "This planet still has a long future. Here. Drink." "...Arigatou," Ryoutaro smiled gently as he took a small drink.

"You took a while to come home, Bro. Something happen?"

"Hai. ...I lost my speed."

"...Eh?" Manic and Sonia blinked.

* * *

><p>Ryoutaro walked along an semi-empty street. As he walked along a path, he came upon a set of stairs. At the top was Shadow's gang.<p>

"I had plenty to spare," Satoshi chuckled.

_'Ore? Shadow-san isn't there,'_ Ryoutaro thought.

It was then he heard the sound of liquid hitting the ground and the sensation of his foot getting wet. He looked down to see a Chihuahua peeing on it. He let out a yelp and moved away from the dog, getting the attention of the trio. Realizing he had been caught, Ryoutaro turned to them as the dog ran away.

"Ummm..."

"Cheese!" the trio yelped as they bowed to him.

"Eh?"

"Shadow?" Hat pondered a few minutes later, Leather Jacket holding the picture.

"Please return it to him," Leather Jacket informed as he gave it back to Ryoutaro, "I'll tell you where he is."

"Eh?"

"It's really weird. He's really gone nuts," Satoshi admitted.

* * *

><p><em>'What's that? Even though the Imagin is gone..." <em>Ryoutaro thought as he looked at the picture.

"Where should we go?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Hungry?"

Ryoutaro looked up to see Bartleby walk up, his arm around the shoulder of a slender Mobian red fox. Bartleby saw him and gave a small yelp. He turned to the woman and bowed.

"Thank you for your cooperation! Arigatou! Thanks," Bartleby nodded before pushing the Mobian away, "Ahh! Ryoutaro-kun, what a coincidence!"

"Bartleby-san."

"I was just doing an interview! Did you see? I bet you saw. What did you think?"

_**"Aside from the fact you were flirting with the damn Kitsune?"**_

_'M-Momotaros...'_ Ryoutaro thought as he moved away from the canine, "I didn't. I have something I need to do."

"Wait, wait. ey. You know something's going on, right?" Bartleby asked as he ran in front of the hedgehog, "A Kaijin is attacking Humans and Mobians and just taking photos they had. I was interviewing this girl..."

"That's..." Ryoutaro gasped before he slumped.

"Ryoutaro-kun?" Bartleby pondered before seeing the leather jacket and red scarf appear on the hedgehog's frame.

**"Is what you said true?-!"** M-Sonic growled.

"Eh? Ryoutaro-kun?-!"

**"That Koumori-Yarō…is alive?-!"**M-Sonic roared as he threw Bartleby into a fence, knocking him out, **"That shit..."**

M-Sonic turned to face Bartleby before letting Ryoutaro take back control.

"Hey...Wh-What are you doing? Bartleby-san!" Ryoutaro yelped as he managed to get the canine into a laying position on a bench, "Bartleby-san."

_**"Oi, Ryoutaro!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Forget him. The Koumori-Yarō…"<strong>Momotaros began before Mirai chopped him on the head with Naomi striking him on the head with a large mallet.

"Baka! What are you doing?-!" Mirai demanded as Naomi went back to making coffee, "Don't act on your own! Ah...I can't believe that Imagin is alive."

As Mirai left, Momotaros got up with a hand on the spot on his head that the Hanakuso Hedgehog (Stinky Flower Hedgehog) hit while letting out a groan before turning his attention back to Ryoutaro.

"**Oi Ryoutaro! I'm not sure if you picked it up, but just a reminder. Even if you leave me here I'm connected to you!"**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hurry and decide on your wish and set me free!"<strong>_Momotaros finished as Sonic pulled Bartleby out of the uncomfortable position Momotaros left him in and placing the canine in a sitting resting position to let him rest peacefully. Sonic was still listening to his Imagin however and he couldn't really say much about him.

"I'm carrying an unbelievable guy! Probably more so than when I first had Caliburn." The cobalt hedgehog said, mostly to himself, especially that last part. He then bent his knees and apologized Japanese style. "Bartleby-san, gomen nasai. Forget this, okay?"

Once finished, Sonic grabbed the picture that he somehow dropped when possessed by Momotaros and looked at it again.

"An Imagin attacking Humans and Mobians… I'm sure he's looking for me. I've gotta hurry and give it to him."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on top of the structure Shadow was on earlier, the Bat Imagin dropped multiple pictures next to the ebony hedgehog. When Shadow saw them, he could only confirm that none of those pictures were the one he was looking for.<p>

"**Tch!"**

The Bat Imagin was obviously getting pissed off by now, so he started walking over to his contract holder and kicked the photos he gathered in the process. Meanwhile, Sonic was running up the stairs of the structure to find his friend.

"This would've been much easier if I hadn't lost my speed from the moment I first henshined. I sure hope I can get it back soon." He said obviously running short of breath, which was weird for him considering that he ran at the speed of sound without getting so easily worn out.

"**You're useless!"** The Bat Imagin shouted grabbing Shadow by the neck and lifting him up to his feet.

It was at this point that Sonic finally reached the top floor of the structure and he saw what was happening.

"MATTE!" Sonic shouted getting the Bat Imagin's attention. "You're looking… for this, right?"

The cobalt hedgehog held up the picture with Shadow and the people Shadow informed him about, Maria and Gerald Robotnik, in plain view for the Imagin to see. Ryoutaro then took this picture and threw it in a way that made it look like he threw something heavier than paper. The Imagin caught this photograph in his right hand before examining it.

"Don't attack people anymore. That goes for both humans AND mobians."

"**Good work," **The Imagin commended Ryoutaro before turning back to his host and holding the picture before him, **"This is what you wished for."**

Shadow's eyes simply widened as a powerful memory came back to him him upon realizing that the picture before him was indeed what he lost. Shadow then grasped the photo in his hand before caressing it like mother would a lost child.

"…Maria…" the ebony hedgehog whispered to himself before some strange line of light emitted from his body in a way so it looked like it split his form down the middle. The Bat Imagin only grinned with satisfaction at his success.

"**The Contract is complete," **The Imagin confirmed before reaching out his hands into the line on Shadow's body before opening him like some kind of door, which freaked Sonic out a little bit, revealing a green vortex of some kind. The Imagin then jumped into this vortex before Shadow closed back up back to normal and collapsed to his knees.

"Wha-wha was that just now?" Sonic tried to figure out before…

"Ryoutaro!" Sonic turned to find Mirai running up the stairs in clothes more suited for winter. Once she reached the top, she saw Shadow and gaped at what she saw, "He flew off, didn't he? The Imagin!"

"Flew? Where?" It was apparent that Ryoutaro was confused.

Mirai simply walked over to Shadow with a black and red card in her hand. Once she was next to him, she held the card up against his quills, which caused an image of the bat Imagin to appear on it as well as a date in red numbers to appear in front of it with the year 1951 in a text size smaller than the month and day numbers of June (06) 19th. This date obviously had some great significance to the ebony hedgehog, but the female hedgehog was partially surprised at how far back the date was, but she didn't show it that easily, pushed it aside, and bent down to Shadow's current eye level to ask him the most important question at that moment.

"Hey, you," Mirai started her question, "Do you remember June 19, 1951?"

With a near blank stare that also expressed a hint of sadness in his eyes, the black hedgehog decided to explain.

"June 19th?" Mirait simply nodded when she heard this. Shadow gripped the photo the Sonic recovered and the Imagin handed to him tightly as he started the real explanation.

"That day…"

* * *

><p><em>The flashback begins in the ARK with quick flashes of the giant space station. <em>"I was with Professor Gerald Robotnik…" _The scene switched to a training center with Shadow ready for practice and Gerald Robotnik behind the controls. _"We were just doing a routine exercise for me; beat up the robots." _The flashback flashed between segment between images of Shadow doing his training, mainly of Shadow giving noogies to a green robot themed after a wasp before kicking it where the 'nuts' would be._ "When we were done, ten minutes went by and GUN came onto the ARK." _The flashback changed so that GUN soldiers could be seen storming the ARK and blasting everything and everyone in sight._ "They...They were killing everyone!" _In the flashback, Shadow could be seen bringing Maria out of the range of fire as fast as he could._ "I...I managed to find Maria and we headed for the escape pods, but..." _Suddenly, Maria was shot by one of the GUN soldiers._ "But she was shot." _When they arrived in the chamber with the escape pods…_ "We got to the escape chamber when Maria pushed me into the last one." _Maria shoved Shadow into the last escape pod before sharing one small moment with what little time they had left._ "She...She died after she pulled the lever shot through the head by a GUN grunt..."

* * *

><p>"This picture...I wanted to give it to her on her birthday...If I had known, I would have...given it to her as soon as I finished the training for that day..." Shadow said in the present as tears came to his eyes while grasping the picture.<p>

Nearby, Sonic was listening, and he was amazed at what was he heard and saw. He knew Shadow was sensitive about Maria, and he knew he got emotional at times, but when Sonic saw and heard this in such intense detail, …it left the cobalt hedgehog speechless. Mirai, however, seemed unfazed as she stood up and walked over to Ryoutaro.

"Ryoutaro, ikeyou (let's go)!"

"Eh?" Ryoutaro said instinctively confused as he snapped out of his daze of amazement.

"I told you the Imagin take their past time in return for granting a wish, right?" The cobalt hedgehog nodded telling her he remembered. "They fly to a person's very strong memories. To do that they form a contract and grant a wish; right now the Imagin has flown to this hedgehog's most powerful memory. He has one goal …to change the past in order to change the present and future."

* * *

><p>*0619/1951*

Shadow the hedgehog could be seen in his training session with Professor Gerald Robotnik. At the moment, Shadow could be seen finished off a robot with a chaos spear. The hedgehog dusted off his hands when suddenly his scarlet eyes flashed a dark pink for a split second before sand began to fall from his gloves. Gerald noticed something was wrong at that point, but couldn't stop as the Imagin-possessed Shadow began to dash through the station destroying what he could, …and this was five minutes BEFORE GUN showed up.

* * *

><p>*Present Day*<p>

"Are you sure you're not pulling my leg, Mirai-san?" Ryoutaro asked since no evidence of what she said appeared.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Mirai shouted. Although she was a little confused at the moment as well. I guess she assumed that the location of Shadow's memory was more down to Earth, so seeing no signs of damage in the present around them was surprising. "Normally what they Imagin destroys in the past, affects the present. I'm certain that the Imagin possessing your friend…"

"Rival," Sonic corrected.

"Whatever, the point is that it's creating an incident in the past!" She then finally couldn't wait to for any visible damage to prove to Sonic that she wasn't crazy. She then held the ticket she used to Ryoutaro. "Put this in the pass. We're going too." Sonic simply took the ticket out of confusion. "If we don't stop the Imagin, it'll be a disaster! The people of the city, and this hedgehog will die." Sonic then looked at the ticket before…

"_**I can kinda tell what you're thinking, Ryoutaro. Just screw it!"**_Momotaros interrupted, _**"We're going to the past! That Koumori-Yarō …him coming back alive is… really pissing me off to the CLIMAX!"**_

"_Momotaros…" _Ryoutaro mentally said to his Imagin telling him to keep quiet. After a few more seconds… "I don't really understand it all …physical proof or not…" he said to Mirai causing her to turn around to look at him after getting ready to find a door to board DenLiner. "But I do understand it's something I have to do." This really caught Mirai's attention as she could sense a hint of the personality Ryoutaro displayed the other day before he henshined and before he tried to fight properly as Den-O. "After all, I've done stuff similar to this all the time …saving the world from some evil, …protecting innocent lives, …helping out my friends, family, …and the ones I loved. …This is all just an average day for me. Even if I lose my speed, …I'll still do it!" Mirai thought for a moment, but then realized she couldn't argue with that anymore. Besides, time was of the essence.

"I'll need an explanation later, but that's good enough for now. Hurry!"

After that, and after taking one last look at Shadow's face filled with sorrow, Ryoutaro did what Mirai told him to do, inserting the ticket she gave him into the clear slot of the pass before closing it once more. The Den-O belt suddenly appeared as it did before. This time, knowing what to do, the cobalt blue hedgehog clipped it together and held the pass once more.

"Henshin!"

He passed the pass in front of the belt with more confidence in how to do it this time causing the armor that he would call Kamen Rider Den-O's Plat form to appear and cover his body once more. He then pressed the red button causing the digital tune of DenLiner to play once more before swiping the pass over the buckle once more.

**-SWORD FORM-**

The flash of red light soon appeared, and the signal reached Momotaros in DenLiner once more.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hm?"<strong>The oni Imagin noticed, and soon realized what it was time for. **"Here it comes!"**Momotaros then vanished in a flash of red light before exiting DenLiner.

* * *

><p>The peach-shaped mask from before appeared and readjusted itself into its two halves revealing the yellow in between once more on Den-O's helmet. Then, the pieces of armor returned attaching themselves onto Den-O again in the same fashion revealing Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form, once again. Den-O then leaped from the roof to another ledge before executing his pose.<p>

**"Ore … SANJOU!"**With that, Denliner appeared and Den-O and Mirai entered it.

Den-O entered the engine of DenLiner, which revealed to be a somewhat small space with a motorcycle (a modified Honda XR250) in a fixed position meant to aid in controlling the giant train. Den-O stepped onto the bike before pressing some buttons on the dash to turn the bike on, and inserting the Den-O pass with the ticket in it into a slot on the dashboard of the bike before revving it up.

As the motorcycles wheel began spinning, the date on the ticket flashed on the outside windows of DenLiner before the train took off for its new destination zooming through a portal and speeding through the sands of time as the train's HUD led Den-O to the correct time.

* * *

><p>*0619/1951*

The possessed Shadow was now seen in a test military vehicle 3 minutes before GUN arrived, and the damage caused was already devastating. As the ebony hedgehog dashed through in the vehicle tearing through walls and anything that stood in his way, a sound could be heard. This forced the possessed hedgehog to turn his head to see what it was. With that, DenLiner came out of a portal into the space station right next to Shadow's vehicle at about the same speed the ebony hedgehog was going.

The Imagin controlling Shadow then tried to bash the train out of the was by ramming into its side. This caused everyone inside the train to react, those not sitting even losing their balance. But Den-O refused to give up. Then, Den-O saw the HUD announce a danger warning of impact with another vehicle being tested. Den-O then swerved DenLiner away from this vehicle, giving the Imagin possessed hedgehog the chance to continue his rampage before DenLiner came up right next to it again, and soon was right in front of the vehicle.

**"YOSHA! Now to crush him!"**Den-O shouted ready for real action.

_"NO! Contact it and hit the brakes!" _Ryoutaro commanded Momotaros in Den-O's head; the actions he shouted were against what he normally was for in terms of combat, though.

This irked Momotaros to almost no end. **"Tch, What a pain in the ass!"**

Not wanting to get hurt by anyone, though, Momotaros did what his contract holder told him to do, making the train come into contact with the vehicle next to him before hitting the brake causing both vehicles to slow down in the process. Both vehicles began to slow down as many innocent scientists began to panic and run for cover.

There was one that stood out amongst this crowd of human scientists, however. It was a white and silver hedgehog of sorts wearing a tan trench coat and a tan hat on top of his quills as his white mane showed through the trench coat and revealing his white glove and black and golden boots, both with turquoise markings of some kind. This hedgehog just stood there with not a care in the world. Another person that didn't move was a boy who merely sat down crying. This caught the attention of both hedgehog and Imagin inside Den-O's armor.

"_**WATCH OUT!" **_Both Ryoutaro and Momotaros shouted. Then, with the push of a button, DenLiner opened a hatch allowing Den-O to launch himself on his bike out and rescue the child before he was hit by either vehicle.

When both vehicles finally stopped, DenLiner's engine was only a couple feet away from the white and silver hedgehog, whose eyes were covered by his hat. As a ticking was heard, the hedgehog pulled out a silver pocket watch with a white face and black numbers and hand before polishing it for a second with a blue cloth. After putting the watch away, the white hedgehog left the scene without a trace.

With Shadow somehow unconscious, and only a short time before GUN would arrive, the bat Imagin emerged from its host, emerged in it's full form, and flew off into the station. Den-O had gotten off of his bike for a moment to give the terrified child to a scientist who was on his way to the escape pods. The scientists, not even asking who Den-O was, simply took the child and continued on his way.

When Den-O turned back to fight, the bat Imagin picked him up and started carrying him off. The rider attempted to push himself out of the Imagin's grip, but to no avail. He then took the pieces from his belt and did what he did before the bat Imagin attacked the first time and constructed his red bladed sword once more. Seeing this, the Imagin merely was shocked that Den-O was able to do this in the air. With the bat being distracted, Den-O slashed at him again, cutting off the bat's wings and bringing both individuals down safely. Well, Den-O at least, but the Imagin merely rolled over on the ground as he tried to recover.

"**This way of fighting suits me better anyway!"**Den-O said before dashing over to his target and slashing at it multiple times again before the Imagin fell onto it's back.

Den-O then pulled out the pass once more.

"**Ikuze!"** He scanned it over the belt buckle.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

Den-O tossed the pass aside before red electricity was sent into his sword once more.

"**Ore no hissatsu waza… Part 2!"**With that, the red blade ejected itself from the rest of the sword before moving along with Den-O's swings as he slashed upwards from the lower right to the upper left followed by a simply vertical slash, again.

With that, the Imagin exploded with a groan, and it seemed it was finally destroyed. As the blade of Den-O's sword reconnected, Den-O let out a sigh of relief before taking one more look at where the Imagin exploded and gasped.

The leftover sand that made the bat Imagin's body gathered up once more before merging back together to form the bat Imagin's body …AGAIN! But this time, as it rose, the Imagin's body mutated further, becoming larger, and becoming a sort of composite creature consisting of a wasp's abdomen and thorax, a bat's right wing, a bird's left wing, and a mutated head of some kind. The Imagin had re-emerged as a new monster, a Gigandeath Heaven.

"_It can't…" _Ryoutaro said in Den-O's head.

**"…be…" **Momotaros finished for his host.

* * *

><p>In DenLiner, Mirai couldn't help but gasp as well at what she saw.<p>

"The Imagin's out of control! Be careful!"

* * *

><p>The Gigandeath then started to blast laser stingers at Den-O as it tried to fly away. The rider managed to dodge as sparks erupted from the impacts of the lasers. Realizing he can't fight the creature in his current form, Den-O rushed back to his bike and drove off as the Gigandeath continued to try and pound him with laser stingers.<p>

"**That bastard! He got hit by my Hissatsu Waza and everything!"**

"_Who cares about that?-!" What'll we do?"_

"**Big for big, of course!"**After making the bike make a quick jump, Den-O was caught and brought back into DenLiner as the train zoomed after the Imagin gone Gigandeath, which was still trying to destroy Den-O and now the train itself.

Den-O pressed one button on the bike and most of DenLiner's cars separated from the first four of the train, allowing it to go faster. Another flip of a switch and press of a button, activated some of Denliner's defenses. These included a laser cannon in the first car, a dog-head shaped rocket launcher in the second car, a monkey themed bomb launcher in the third, and bird shaped missile in the fourth car. All these weapons were ready to fire as the Gigandeath continued to try and blast them (still missing miserably).

"**I don't care how it's done! WASTE HIM!"**

"_Eh~?-! Is that really okay?" _With no official say from Ryoutaro other than that, Den-O activated the weapons as they did their thing attacking the Gigandeath heaven starting with it's wings and it's stingers until finally, the beast exploded for good. DenLiner then came to a stop allowing Den-O to hop outside to admire his work finally accomplished for his first mission.

Momotaros then ejected himself from Den-O, removing the armor and reverting him back into Ryoutaro/Sonic. The hedgehog then looked off in a certain direction. Back in DenLiner's diner car, Momotaros reappeared in the red light he vanished in before re-materializing.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aaah~ That sure was fun."<strong>The oni Imagin said to himself doing a kind of mock salute.

Mirai, seeing that the Imagin returned, walked over to him.

"Somehow we've protected the flow of time." The magenta and silver hedgehog said walking closer to the Imagin, who simply chuckled at the comment. Yet she soon leaned closer to where Momo's ear would be and shouted into it. "Ryoutaro, can you hear?" earning a confused and shocked look from Momotaros. Seeing that Momo was looking at her, she turned his head, earning herself an **"OI!"** from the Imagin, so that his ear would be facing her. Then she used the Imagin as a means to communicate with Ryoutaro. "Get on. We're going back."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the cobalt hedgehog had indeed heard the female hedgehog, but instead walked over to the vehicle that Shadow laid unconscious in as he also saw a blonde girl in a blue dress, revealed to be Maria Robotnik, attempting to get him up. He put a hand on her shoulder reassuring her that he could handle the situation, and despite a first shock from the blue hedgehog's appearance, she nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>On DenLiner, Mirai somehow saw what Sonic was doing and gasped in shock and terror with widened eyes.<p>

"Hey, what're you trying to do? If we change the past…"

* * *

><p>Ryoutaro couldn't help but turn his head to listen to what Mirai said before nodding and opening the vehicle's door ready to retrieve Shadow.<p>

"Just a bit." He said, earning a shocked expression from Mirai that he couldn't see. "You might find this hard to believe, but I've dealt with something similar to this, and I know what I'm doing. After all…it's only just a little thing." He said looking at the unconscious Shadow in front of him.

As GUN finally somehow managed to invade the ARK, DenLiner zoomed through the station to find the escape capsule chamber.

* * *

><p>Inside, Shadow was resting on Maria's lap in the seat that normally was occupied by the other hedgehog that looked similar to Shadow. Shadow woke up to see Maria's face and was also shocked by the scenery of being in some kind of train. The duo then turned to see the mysterious Shadow lookalike from before come up to them and stop for a few moments before turning back to leave and sit in a different seat. This gave Shadow and Maria the last amount of time they truly wanted before departing and separating from each other forever.<p>

Later, in the escape capsule chamber, Shadow and Maria emerged into and were ready to leave before embracing each other once more. Shadow then handed her the picture of himself, her, and their grandfather Gerald. Meanwhile, Den-O was near the entrance attempting to keep the GUN grunts at bay. This gave Shadow the chance to properly say good-bye to Maria, as she gave him a copy of the picture that he gave her, which shocked the ebony hedgehog quite a bit. After one final embrace, before Maria let Shadow enter the escape pod and the hedgehog entered willingly knowing what she meant this time. As she activated sent the last pod blasting back to Earth, a GUN grunt's blast finally impacted against her killing the poor girl. All Sonic could do was smile under Den-O's helmet satisfied that he made his friend's life better without changing it dramatically.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Ryoutaro was walking over to Mirai to confirm his decision on what he would do know that he knew that he was Den-O.<p>

"I still don't completely understand…" the cobalt blue hedgehog admitted. "But I suppose I can do this."

"Good to hear," Mirai said satisfied that she found someone to help bring time back on course. Yet something else crossed her mind. "But, …if you henshined to protect that black hedgehog and that girl from those soldiers, why did you decide to let a stray blast or two kill her when you now know you could save her?"

"Because her death was key for Shadow-san's life to go on like it has. I'm not completely ignorant of the effects of changing time. All I did when I brought them onto DenLiner and used Henshin was to give them a proper final moment before her death came." Ryoutaro said with surprising wisdom that would never have passed his lips as Sonic.

However, since Mirai never really knew what Ryoutaro was like before she met him, she simply assumed that what he spoke was something natural to him, and so she responded with a smile and a nod before another voice spoke up while Amy was preparing more cups of coffee.

"**Oi, Ryoutaro! Did you decide on your wish?"**Momotaros asked ready to gain his solid form outside of DenLiner as he walked over to his host. **"Hurry up and say it!"**

Knowing how tricky some wish granters can get, Ryoutaro simply hatched up an idea in his head of how to handle Momotaros and the wish he kept talking about.

"Okay," Ryoutaro said making Momotaros grin wider and Mirai to gasp in shock and stand up ready to try and stop him from making the wish. "I've decided!"

"HEY!" Mirai said with obvious concern as if he never heard a word she said about the Imagin while Momotaros stood there anxiously listening for what the blue hedgehog was going to wish for.

"My wish is…"

"**Mmhmm,"**Momotaros confirmed saying he was listening.

"…To think a about it a bit more," Ryoutaro said with an intended deadpan, but with a slight grin on his face knowing what would happen.

Momotaros merely gawked and fell to his knees in shock upon hearing what his host's wish was. Mirai was still shocked until she noticed the Oni Imagin's reaction and giggled upon realization of what the wish was.

"A wish is a wish, right? The Contract is complete."

"**DON'T JOKE!"**

"The coffee's ready!" Amy announced.

"**It is?"**Momotaros said forgetting about what he was arguing about for a moment before turning his head to his host to finish what he needed to say. **"I don't acknowledge that!"**

That was the majority of what happened as Momotaros took the coffee as he slightly burnt himself from a little spillage while the three hedgehogs in the room couldn't help but laugh at the predicament.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Nack: We're too similar! Sempai, you've got a lot of power! Sempai, can you lend some of that power to me?**

**Mirai: DenLiner's owner…**

**Ryoutaro: But he looks a lot like someone I know named Mephiles the Dark.**

**Mirai: …Anyways, I made a contract with him to chase after the Imagin.**

**Nack: That monster… can you really form a contract?**

**Mirai: …you're a thief, right? Well aren't you stupid?-!**

**Ryoutaro: Wh-why is this happening?**

**M-Sonic: This guy's got fire! If I'm fighting an Imagin, I can go as wild as I want with no complaint, right?-!**

**Stop 3: Outlaw Momotarou**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: That's all this time folks, I may be silent for a while, or I might not. Either way, I post this chapter requesting you guys to review &amp; fav this story and join my on the Kamen Rider Club forum for more rider fun. Until next time, this is KKD signing off while wishing all of you guys a Very Merry Christmas tomorrow, and a Very Happy New Year.<strong>

**Jaa ne!**


	3. Outlaw Momotarou

**KKD: After that long wait, here is Chapter three of the story I'm focused on. Gammatron and I have been working hard on this. Also, look out for a note from Gammatron, and I'll give you a cookie if you can correctly guess the sources of the Sonic references from the first half all the way to today. But first, disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Niether Gammatron nor KKD own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider, or other references made in this opening, story, or ending. The only things we own that have been identified are Mirai the Hedgehog (both of us), and another OC who was first introduced in Gammatron's Blade Brave (me personally).**

**KKD: And now ...the third stop on this exciting fanfic.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Outlaw Momotarou<span>

_The Gigandeath then started to blast laser stingers at Den-O as it tried to fly away. The rider managed to dodge as sparks erupted from the impacts of the lasers. Realizing he can't fight the creature in his current form, Den-O rushed back to his bike and drove off as the Gigandeath continued to try and pound him with laser stingers._

_"__**That bastard! He got hit by my Hissatsu Waza and everything!"**_

"Who cares about that?-! What'll we do?"

_"__**Big for big, of course!"**_

_After making the bike make a quick jump, Den-O was caught and brought back into DenLiner as the train zoomed after the Imagin gone Gigandeath, which was still trying to destroy Den-O and now the train itself. Den-O pressed one button on the bike and most of DenLiner's cars separated from the first four of the train, allowing it to go faster. Another flip of a switch and press of a button, activated some of Denliner's defenses. These included a laser cannon in the first car, a dog-head shaped rocket launcher in the second car, a monkey themed bomb launcher in the third, and bird shaped missile in the fourth car. All these weapons were ready to fire as the Gigandeath continued to try and blast them (still missing miserably)._

_"__**I don't care how it's done! WASTE HIM!"**_

"Eh~?-! Is that really okay?"

_With no official say from Ryoutaro other than that, Den-O activated the weapons as they did their thing attacking the Gigandeath heaven starting with it's wings and it's stingers until finally, the beast exploded for good. DenLiner then came to a stop allowing Den-O to hop outside to admire his work finally accomplished for his first mission. Momotaros then ejected himself from Den-O, removing the armor and reverting him back into Ryoutaro/Sonic._

* * *

><p>We turn our attention back onto DenLiner where we see Momotaros resting, and a Mobian Armadillo sitting across the aisle patiently waiting as well. Amy then stepped through the door from another car and bowed to those in the room before picking up the PA phone ready for an announcement.<p>

"I truly thank you for riding DenLiner today. DenLiner will soon arrive. Passengers disembarking should be careful to not forget anything," Amy said as the Armadillo grabbed his pass, gathered his luggage, and headed for the exit Naomi was in.

"I have some coffee to go, too," she said before the Armadillo departed from the train, causing Amy to pout while grasping a hammer shaped keychain. The Armadillo, however, almost ran into Mirai as she walked onto the train while the armadillo left.

"HEY!" Mirai shouted smacking Momotaros, who was working on some sort of chain puzzle, in the back of the head.

"**Why'd you barge in here and do that?-!"** the oni Imagin complained.

"Your rash fighting style has left Ryoutaro's body a mess!"

"**Heh! Was I in a battle where I took damage?"**he pondered while occasionally grunting in attempting to part the chains from each other.

"Demo…He has muscle pain and bruises! Be careful, okay?" she request/demanded before walking back out.

"**Heh! Pathetic… despite what he may claim to have gone through…he's too weak. He should work out his body. Heh."**The Imagin stated, tossing the chains aside before falling back into a rest pose, bumping his head hard on the wall before gripping it in pain, **"Ah! Ite..."**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryoutaro was seen doing his usual jog, his speed returned since he henshined last. The reason for his loss of speed, as he figured, was the actual Henshin process. It required large amounts of Chaos Energy when done by a Mobian. Since Sonic usually had excess amounts of the stuff, which he would normally expend through fighting or running, the transformation into Den-O used up a lot of Chaos Energy, decreasing his maximum speed severely. Lucky for him, the Chaos Energy that gave him his speed returned slowly within twenty-four hours, but it wasn't enough to heal his bruises and pains just yet since the full twenty-four hours haven't passed just yet. So because of that, Sonic stopped more often than usual to take some breathers. And as he even tried to stretch, he found he couldn't without making some of the pain act up.<p>

"Maybe I should just wait 'til I got it back to stretch and rest. Until then, I suppose walking might be less painful," Ryoutaro said to himself.

Later, he walked by the entrance of a subway station before getting bumped into be a purple Mobian weasel, causing the cobalt hedgehog to be sent flying down the stairs. Sonic tried to get up before fainting altogether.

The weasel who bumped into Sonic was an odd one. He was purple with a white muzzle and chest fur, a long crooked tail, brown gloves, a brown belt, an Indiana Jones style fedora, and brown and white cowboy boots. This was Nack the Weasel, and old nemisis of Sonic's, but since Nack seemed rushed about something, he didn't recognize the hedgehog and somehow got worried about him.

"Hey! Hey!" the weasel shouted before hearing voices behind him. These voices belonged to several Human and Mobian men who were chasing Nack.

"What a dirty trick," the leading human stated before grabbing Nack by the back of his neck, "You said you wanted a loan, but you were just trying to steal from us!"

"Shaddup! You evil industry!" Nack shouted pushing the man away with surprising strength.

This caused the others to grab the weasel and struggle with him to get what they wanted. Meanwhile, Ryoutaro was still unconscious, but his hearing was well enough for Momotaros to hear what was going on.

* * *

><p>"<strong>HMM?-!"<strong>he said getting out of his seat. **"I've been waiting for this!"**

He then vanished from DenLiner like before.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, as Momotaros possessed Ryoutaro, Sonic's quills became messy again, and jacket and scarf appeared once more. M-Sonic then got up and turned to the strugglers with a smirk before sending a small blue tornado with a red aura their way.<p>

"This punk!" one of the Mobians shouted, getting hit by some small debris, before getting grabbed by the shoulder, launched into the air, hitting the ceiling, and falling, bringing a piece of the structure with him.

This caused the others to stare in shock and awe.

"Eh?" the boss said in surprise.

M-Sonic then grabbed a piece of metal from the structure to use as a weapon once more.

"**Ore… Sanjou," **M-Sonic stated with confidence.

"Who are you?" a human stated, not recognizing the cobalt hedgehog with the scarlet features, as Nack merely stared in confusion at this hedgehog.

"**I like this kind of thing. Come at me,"** M-Sonic encouraged before pointing the pipe at those watching trying to choose who to start with, **"I suppose a fitting oppenent would be… you?"**

M-Sonic pointed at the head human. This caused the man to scoff at the hedgehog.

"Trying to be funny, you shitty kid rat?" the man asked. Grabbing the tip of the pipe.

"**I'm a **_**hedgehog,**_** not a **_**rat**_**!-!"**Momotaros convincingly stated covering up for Sonic's mind being unconscious while he was in control, that is before tugging the pipe back closer to M-Sonic, **"Ikuze."**

The possessed hedgehog quickly twirled the pipe in a circle in the air above his head before stopping it with a smirk before entering a roaring charge.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Airi and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Naomi in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p><strong>"Finish already?"<strong> M-Sonic asked with a tilt of his head as he looked down at the groaning, slightly bleeding men.

"This guy...!" the leader grunted.

"Holy..." Nack gawked nearby.

"Oi!"

"Oh no..." Nack groaned as he looked out across the river to see two police officers on bicycles heading around it.

**"Here comes the dessert."**

"Over there!"

"Don't move!"

"Tch," Nack scowled before running over to M-Sonic and grabbed his arm, "This is bad! This way!"

**"What!-?"** M-Sonic demanded as they got away before the officers began to arrest the men.

"Come on!"

Nack and M-Sonic didn't stop until they were near a park. Nack panted as he looked back. No officers in sight.

"It's fine now."

**"Eh? Oi! We just ran away,"** M-Sonic scowled, **"That wasn't enough! Don't butt in!"**

With that, M-Sonic slammed a fist against the concrete wall they were hiding behind. Nack gawked at the damage the wall had received. Reminded him of his X-Rays the first time Knuckles the Echidna caught him off guard.

"But those guys were cops..." Nack whispered to himself before he had a realization, "I might have just met th' guy that'll help me out!" He quickly ran after the possessed hedgehog as they went to a clothing store, "Oi. Oi, sempai."

**"What?"**

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much."<p>

"Heh. Now that looks good on ya, Mate," Nack smirked.

M-Sonic snorted as he walked out of the store. He wore a black shirt with a flaming red skull on the front and a pair of black jeans with flame decals at the bottoms. His gloves were traded in for black, leather, fingerless gloves to show off his claws. On some of his fingers were silver rings resembling skulls and a buckle, surprisingly, shaped like a silver peach.

"Told ya you were gonna look good. You're a tough guy, am I right?

**"So you figured that out?"** M-Sonic smirked before he began to walk off.

"Of course I did! So, can ya lend me some of that strength, Mate?"

**"Nani?"**

"Just now, you said that ya didn't have enough, right? If ya come with me, I can get ya some more fights," Nack smirked before M-Sonic gave him a glare and got close to his face.

**"It **_**better**_** be fun,"** M-Sonic scowled.

"Heh. Sure thing," Nack smirked.

* * *

><p>"Umm...Sonia-san, that's...?" Bartleby gawked.<p>

"Uh...Sis, what are you doing?" Manic sweatdropped as he, Knuckles, and Bartleby watched a bare-footed Sonia stomping on something in a wooden bucket.

"I'm making something for Ryoutaro's muscle pain."

"Maybe help him out with running fast again?" Manic asked before sniffing the air, "You're making a wrap made from flour?"

"Hai. And a bit of cinnamon."

"What was Sonic doing anyway that caused him to lose that speed of his?" Knuckles asked.

"We don't really know," Manic shrugged as Sonia put the bag on the counter, "He didn't mention anything specific."

"Boys go through a lot of things. Not as much as Manic and Ryoutaro have, though. If anything happens, as a fellow male, I'll listen," Bartleby smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"Oi..." Manic rolled his eyes.

"Thank you very much," Sonia smiled gently.

As Sonia placed the flour back in her wooden basket, Knuckles shot a dirty glare at Bartleby. The canine just smiled at the Echidna. Manic just looked at the two and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So tonight? Seems like it's getting more interesting,"<strong> M-Sonic stated walking into an alley on his way back to the Milk Dipper. A short distance ahead, however, held forth some of the cops that chased him and Nack before.

"There he is!" one of the cops shouted rushing over.

"Are you sure?"

"It's him! I'm sure of it!"

As the cops came rushing down the stairs, M-Sonic stopped and shot a glance at them.

"**Oi oi. Is it make-me-happy-day or what?"**the possessed hedgehog asked with a smirk growing on his face before looking for something to use as a weapon.

The first thing M-Sonic saw was a bucket of glass bottles; he grabbed one ready to use it as a club against the cops who stopped before seeing the hedgehog expertly toss the bottle making it spin rapidly several times before catching it again, his smirk growing wider as he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mirai just walked into the diner car of DenLiner knowing too well what happened.<p>

"He's in Ryoutaro's body again," the magenta and silver hedgehog said before stomping her foot. "Come back!"

* * *

><p>Back in the alley with the cops and some goons from before staring at M-Sonic, the possessed hedgehog looked away from his targets upon hearing Mirai.<p>

"**Tch!"**

Momotaros exited Ryoutaro just as some people were gathering near the entrance of the alley, leaving Sonic in the clothes he bought without the jacket or the muffler, which made him look rather odd at the moment.

Another thing that happened was that Sonic nearly lost his balance and landing on his butt due Momotaros using his body. Once he was back up, Sonic looked at where he was trying to find out what happened.

"You!" one of the cops shouted getting Sonic's attention.

The cobalt hedgehog gapped at what he saw as realization hit him.

"Stand down!"

Sonic could see that Momotaros' actions in his body were beginning to attract unwanted attention. He stupidly tried to smile hiding his nervousness, which was still plain on his face.

"What is this?" he asked still trying to figure out why this many people were staring at him.

When he heard the sounds of sirens, he turned his head to see more people watching and some police cars heading his way.

"_Man, this is almost worse than when I was mistakened for Shadow when he first reawakened," _the hedgehog thought to himself before getting back up, and finally getting enough courage to ask the policemen the question he'd been meaning to ask.

"Ano… What did I do?"

"Don't screw with me!" the cop shouted clearly thinking that Sonic was playing mind games, and the fact that the clothes Sonic wore prevented others from recognizing who he really was. "At any rate, let go of your weapon!"

"Eh? …Weapon?" Sonic then realized that the cop thought he was going to the bottle, that he didn't even know he was holding, he just noticed in his hand as a weapon. He then turned to see the cop groaning behind him with his hand on his bruised arm as he finally figured out what Momotaros was doing just before the imagin left his body. He then finally saw the bottle and dropped it making it shatter before nearly fainting.

* * *

><p>Mirai suddenly grabbed Momotaros' horn and moved his head so the Imagin's "ear" was facing her.<p>

"**OI!"**Momo shouted in pain from the sudden jerk.

"Ryoutaro, run!" the female hedgehog stated somehow seeing what the blue hedgehog was in at the moment. "In a minute we'll arrive. Find a door and enter it!"

* * *

><p>Waking up enough to hear this, Sonic turned to see he fell up against a door. He opened it and tried to rush to find another door to use while avoiding the cops chasing him for what Momotaros did.<p>

"MATTE!"

Sonic's speed was almost back as well as his healing, but he was still bruised as he tried to run slow enough where the pain wouldn't bother him, which was sadly slow enough for the cops to potentially catch up with him as if he were and average human male.

Trying to stumble up the stairs, he almost bumped into someone.

"AH! Gomen nasai!" Ryoutaro apologized without seeing who he apologized to since he was in a rush.

Had Sonic looked back, he would've noticed that the hedgehog looked similar to him in figure and usual attire, except that he had emerald quills compared to Sonic's cobalt ones, and that he was wearing a jacket that looked like it was made of pure gold, yet it wasn't heavy for the hedgehog. As Sonic and the cops rushed by, the green hedgehog turned back to look at the events with his cobalt eyes in confusion.

On his way up, Sonic accidentally bumped into a janitor and his cart causing himself, and a bucket of water to fall down to the floor just as the seconds were ticking at 12:12 pm.

"Pass. Pass," the cobalt hedgehog said to himself before struggling to move to the men's restroom door while looking for his rider pass.

"MATTE!" the policemen shouted before tripping over the bucket that fell over.

Sonic finally pulled out his pass as the cops got up to continue the chase as the time hit 12:12:10.

"Stop there!"

The cops were still chasing Sonic, but once the time hit 12:12:12 pm, Sonic pushed open the door to the restroom to reveal the sands of time and DenLiner just pulling up. Time seemed to freeze for a few seconds as Sonic entered this door before it closed. Once the door closed and time hit 12:12:13, time moved on again as the cops reached the door.

Curious about what just happened, the cops gently pushed the door open to find …just and average restroom for men. The first cop looked at the second in confusion to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Did you see something just now?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>GAH!"<strong>Momotaros shouted in pain as Mirai hit him in the face again. **"You always go straight to the punch!"**

"Of course!" Mirai shouted back at the Imagin with Ryoutaro sitting nearby trying to gather himself back together. "Just what were you doing?-! Being chased by the police… Don't tell me you stole those clothes?" she said point out what Ryoutaro was removing before putting his usual white gloves back on. Momotaros then slammed his hand on the table before staring at Mirai ready for the response.

"**I'm not that pathetic!"**he retorted before relaxing again. **"I bought it!"**

Ryoutaro's eyes widened at that before reaching for his wallet to make sure. Sure enough, some of-no, ALL-of the cash Sonic had in his wallet was missing, proving that the clothing purchase Momotaros made wiped him clean of currency.

"But my pay at my part-time job was cut!" the cobalt hedgehog whimpered with Mirai and Momotaros staring back at him.

"**Oh well,"**the Imagin stated with a shrug, unconcerned, **"I can't stand looking lame like that!"**

"But when you possess him, he gets clothes that represent you; that muffler and the jacket weren't enough for you?-!" Mirai responded back before giving a sigh, "You're the worst, you Momotarou man."

**"Stop calling me that!"** Momotaros snapped as he slammed the table with his open hand before he got up, **"Since I've come here...Will you think of a cool name! For example...well..."**

"Momo..." Ryoutaro began before the Imagin held up a hand, "Momotarou...Momo...taro...su?"

Momotaros nearly fell over in shock. He screamed.

**"Momotaros?-!"**

"Hai. Neesan said it and...demo...it fits," Ryoutaro informed.

**"It doesn't suit me! Oi, Ryoutaro. How many times must I say your family doesn't have a good sense!"** Momotaros complained.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who spends other people's money," Ryoutaro frowned.

"Nani?" Mirai blinked.

"Here, coffee," Amy interrupted as she put a tray of three drinks for them, "Decaff as usual, Sonikku."

Ryoutaro shuddered a bit.

"Amy-chan, we haven't ordered yet," Mirai noted.

"It's from the Owner," Amy replied.

"The...Owner?" Ryoutaro blinked as they looked over at the hedgehog, currently having a newspaper covering his face.

"How lively," the hedgehog noted as he lowered his paper, making Ryoutaro's eyes widen, "Amy Naomi Rose-kun, my usual, please."

"Hai!"

"That's DenLiner's owner..." Mirai began.

"Demo...He looks like someone familiar...Mephiles the Dark, I think," Ryoutaro recalled.

He let out a shudder at that. He had always been curious as to why he was the only one of his friends to remember the events in Soleanna...and that there was an Amy Rose. He still didn't understand why she wasn't there when everyone else was in the altered time. He _really_ needed to talk with her later.

"Anyways...I made a Contract with him to chase the Imagin," Mirai explained as the Owner continued reading his newspaper (strangely enough, it was April 3, 1971. [GammaTron Note: A cookie to those who can tell us this important even in Kamen Rider History]).

* * *

><p>Nack sighed as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment. Unaware to him, a gold sphere of light entered his body, depositing various piles of sand on the steps. As he entered his apartment, he let out a scream of frustration and went to his queen-sized mattress on the floor. He looked over at a stereo system. Upon it and the wall above it were pictures of himself and a female Mobian weasel, doing various things at various younger ages. His eyes focused on the only one on his stereo. It was of himself and the other weasel, wearing the same outfit of a hat with a bent side, a utility belt, and guns, holding up a sarcophagus before pyramid in Egypt. It was then he finally noticed the pile of sand taking the form of a strange chameleon-like Kaijin.<p>

"What the...?-!" Nack began as he jumped back.

**"Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish. But you must pay me one thing."**

* * *

><p>"Okay, go ahead," Amy stated placing a plate of fried rice in the shape of an upside-down bowl with a flag, one that had DenLiner driving through the night sky on its image, on a toothpick sticking out of the center.<p>

"Today's flag is as good as always," the owner Mephiles stated as Amy helped him with his bib. "I love eating this so that the flag's fall is the last thing." As he was finishing this phrase, he picked up his spoon with a flip before he started eating.

Sonic looked confused as he witnessed what he saw Mephiles getting ready to eat. What was ironic yet weird about this situation was that Mephiles had no mouth, but Ryoutaro simply watched as Mephiles maneuvered the spoon to slowly move the spoon with the fried rice away from the flag one bite at a time before getting up and walking over to

"Ano… I want to ask…," the cobalt hedgehog stated taking a seat closer to the Owner. "What is this DenLiner?"

"It's a train." Mephiles said stating the obvious while not looking up from the mound of rice.

"Iie. Like why does it go through time? And the Imagin trying to change he flow of time… and Den-O? I'm doing all this without understanding any of it."

"There isn't anyone that knows it," Mephiles explained as his plate was emptier than when Sonic looked down at it last, which was seconds ago. "Even Mirai-kun doesn't know everything. Demo… whether you know or not, time still flows. It's okay."

Sonic, partially by both the riddle Mephiles spoke and partially from how he ate the rice with no mouth, simply sat their confused with attempted understanding.

"Okay…"

"Just keep this in mind. Those with no ticket or pass… no matter who they are, will not cross time. Never."

Now, when Sonic looked down at Mephiles Owner's plate, there was a small amount of rice left, and the hedgehog clone attempted to move some more rice away from the flag while being careful not to make it topple. However, with the lack of rice to keep it steady, and the sudden shaking of the train that caused Amy to scream for a second with the sudden turn, the flag fell over to land on the plate. This brought out a kind of shocked expression from Mephiles bringing his hands, palm side facing away, up to his cheeks in shock and disappointment.

"I thought it was a new record!" he said sadly to himself before returning to his calm self and to remove his bib before taking his leave. "See you again."

"What a mysterious person," Sonic said while he and Mirai were watching Mephiles leave. Mirai could only smile for a second before speaking up.

"I suppose."

"…By the way, Amy-chan?"

"Hai?" the spunky pink hedgehog said looking up from her coffee making.

"I've been meaning to ask …is Owner-san the reason why you've stopped chasing me begging me to marry you?"

"Hai. I happened to stumble across him one point while searching for you, and he took me onto DenLiner for the first time," she started to explain. "Saying something along the lines of I'd only be able to marry you if I'd stop chasing you like I'd been. After bringing me through time and showing me a possible future of how such a marriage turned out, I changed my mind in trying to chase after you and entered the coffee business, and helping out here in the diner car on DenLiner. Does that answer your question Sonikuu?"

"Hai… demo… I don't understand it all…"

"It's okay; I reacted similarly when I first heard Mephiles Owner-san explain it."

* * *

><p>Nack slowly peeked out his window. No one around. Slowly, he began to open his door.<p>

"That monster...I wonder if he was serious about that Contract?" Nack pondered as he poked his head out it.

_**"Your wish?"**_

_"I...I guess money. If I had a hell of a lot of money, I also could..." Nack gulped as the sand creature suddenly became whole, turning green and purple in color._

_**"Got it. You want 'A Hell of a lot of money?'"**__ the Kaijin noted before leaving._

"There's no way a monster will come with money," Nack suddenly chuckled as he closed the door, "I must've had too much to drink."

* * *

><p>A woman wearing a black business suit stacked a pile of paper money on a table, each bound in neat piles totaling ten thousand yen each. As she was making another bundle, the Chameleon Imagin appeared at her window. He unleashed a blast of flames from his jaws, causing the woman to scream in fear, getting the attention of other workers in the room. The Chameleon Imagin jumped in through the new hole he burned into the building as the workers ran away in fear and panic. He chuckled at how easy it was to scare those Humans and Mobians. He proceeded to grab all the money and put it into a large sack. Minutes later, he extended his tongue out, wrapped it around a pipe near the top of the building, and began to swing away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah! C-Cold!" Ryoutaro yelped as Manic applied a sheet of wax paper, Sonia's mixture applied to one side of it, to his back.<p>

"Should be. Sis put it in the fridge for four hours," Manic chuckled.

"Momotaros!" Sonia's voice called as the sand form of the Imagin yelped and turned to her, "Why did you use Ryou-chan's money for that?"

**"My image would be ruined with the stuff he wears!"** Momotaros snorted before Sonia put him into a sack, **"Ah! Hey! What are you doing?-!"**

"This," Sonia replied before shoving all the sand into a large blender and turned it on.

**"Ah~! Tatsukete! I think I'm gonna be sick!"** Momotaros screamed as his sand body was spun around at a high RPM inside the blender, causing Manic to point and laugh.

"Don't laugh, Manic. Do you remember that I did that to you but with one of those playground spinning wheels when you caused half the police force to chase after you?" Sonia frowned, making Manic freeze up in fear, before she adopted her motherly smile as she began to apply small star stickers on the wax paper on Ryoutaro's back before sliding his blue pajama shirt over it, "Okay, this is it. I want you to stay right here tonight."

**"Nani?-! No way! We have something big tonight planned!"** Momotaros complained in the blender.

"He's staying, Momotaros, and that is that!" Sonia snapped before kissing Ryoutaro's left face cheek, "Good night."

"Good night, Neesan, Niisan," Ryoutaro smiled.

"Take care, Bro," Manic smirked before looking over at the blender.

"Don't let him out, Manic," Sonia ordered outside the room.

"I'm not!" Manic called before whispering, "What's the plans you and him had tonight?"

"The flour feels kinda gross. And I had to go through pink slimy water more than once," Ryoutaro mumbled as he fell asleep while Momotaros whispered the plan.

"Dude, you gotta count me in on this," Manic grinned.

**"Perfect!"** Momotaros grinned before turning into his light form, passing through the glass, and shot into Ryoutaro, **"Heh. Your brother wears out so easily. Works for me!"**

"Holy," Manic gawked.

**"Oi. What are you lookin' at?"** M-Sonic snorted before shuddering, **"Ugh...This stuff on my back is horrible!"**

"I know. Just keep it on ya for a bit, okay?" Manic asked as M-Sonic got the clothes he bought and put them on.

* * *

><p>A bus drove by a small construction area. Nack poked his head from behind an orange fence. He checked his watch. The guy was late. He looked out to see a limo drive up to a building across from him. Emerging from it were the men from earlier, the leader having a large metal briefcase on hand. He checked his watch again. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.<p>

**"Did ya wait?"** M-Sonic smirked.

"Dude, you're Fang the Sniper!" Manic gawked, "Bro, you didn't tell me ya knew Fang the Sniper!"

"You...Know me? Oi, who's this?"

**"My brother. He's a wiz with this stuff,"** M-Sonic smirked.

"Dude, how could I _not_ know Fang the Sniper of the famous Fang and Claw Treasure Hunters!-?" Manic grinned, "You're like the ace when it comes to getting treasures!"

"Well I-uh-wouldn't say that..." Nack sheepishly chuckled before grinning at m-Sonic, "Thank goodness! I thought you weren't going to come. But you did and ya brought backup."

**"Well, I have my own problems,"** M-Sonic snorted.

"And her name begins with 'S', and she uses a blender," Manic chuckled, earning a glare from M-Sonic, and a look of confusion from Nack.

After a quick glance, Nack forced the two hedgehogs' down so they wouldn't be seen. He then pointed out some of the guys from earlier carrying more cases full of money.

"That's the money they collected today. I'll go in and get it. So beat up the guys chasing me," Nack explained.

"**Can you split that with us?"**M-Sonic asked.

"Yea, like maybe 10,000 yen?" Manic butted in.

"**Not **_**that**_** much, bro! Maybe 9,350 yen."**

As the hedgehogs talked that matter over, Nack grew unsure about the sharing the money thing. However, he knew that if he said no, he'd probably lose his partnership with the strong one. So, he decided to bribe him with something extra since he noticed M-Sonic's held out hand as if requesting cash, and Manic's excited expression on his face.

"What's that?" the weasel said with a nervous chuckle. "If we split it you'd get a lot more."

"Alright. Just give us the word, and we'll be ready, Fang."

"**Yosh. Go,"**M-Sonic encouraged patting the weasel, who had grown a large smile on his face seeing that his plan worked, once on the back. **"Leave the rest to us."**

"Hai." Nack responded before sneaking around the fence and into the building.

"I still can't believe I get to work alongside a famous treasure hunter. And the fact that he's splitting the loot with us makes it even better," Manic said, still clearly excited. "This'll be fun!"

"**How fun indeed!"**M-Sonic agreed. **"Looks like sticking with your brother was a good choice after all, Midori Hedgehog!"**

"Kono baka-momo!" a voice familiar to M-Sonic shouted.

This sudden voice speaking got the attention of the two hedgehogs. Both were surprised by the sudden appearance of a new face in the area, but Manic was more confused about why she was there while M-Sonic looked shocked and slightly nervous.

"**AH! Hanakuso onna!"**M-Sonic stated in surprise.

"Do you know her…?" Manic started to ask before getting hit in the face by Mirai.

The magenta and silver female hedgehog realized this and began to apologize, even though the green hedgehog was completely knocked out by her. M-Sonic couldn't help but laugh nearby.

"**Ah hahahahahahaha! You hit the midorikuso hedgehog by mistake!"**the Imagin possessed hedgehog said before getting hit himself by Mirai. **"AH! Oi!"**

Again, Mirai just remembered who she hit when she smacked the Imagin.

"That was Ryoutaro's body! Gomen!"

Gripping the fence before getting back up, M-Sonic looked back at Mirai with some annoyance.

"**You're the worst!"**

"Are we talking about you or me? I was watching Ryoutaro… but I didn't expect you to be a thief! And not only that, I can't believe you were coy enough to bring his own niisan into this mess! Are you stupid?-!"

"**I'm not a thief! I'm a bodyguard! Besides, the midorikuso hedgehog wanted to come when he got curious about these plans and I told him earlier!"**

"It's the same thing!"

"…**Well why not?-! If I stay on that little train or at this Ao-yaro's pathetic excuse for a home the stress builds up!"**

"But…!" before she could even get close to finishing, however, M-Sonic covered the girl's mouth before shushing her.

"**Stop. …I smell Imagin."**

Sure enough, the chameleon Imagin from earlier showed up, camouflaged as he jumped down and became visible with a sack full of money and began to leave.

Upon seeing this, Mirai moved M-Sonic hand that was covering her mouth, with no resistance, ready to speak what was on her surprised mind.

"He has a physical form. So he's made a contract with someone," she said before turning back to M-Sonic.

"**What a day! You've got no complaints if I let loose against an Imagin, especially if Ryoutaro's siblings are unaware of the Henshin, right?"**M-Sonic rhetorically asked before walking off towards his target.

All Mirai could do was watch in worry as she saw M-Sonic attempt this.

"**Yo!"**M-Sonic said getting the Imagin's attention. **"Won't you play with me?"**

"**Who are you?" **the chameleon Imagin said in confusion. He took a quick look towards the building before returning his gaze to the newcomer. **"You're annoying. Get lost!" **The Imagin then prepared a purple whip before using it on M-Sonic, who only tilted his head to make the Imagin miss.

The chameleon Imagin struck with the whip a second time, this time, as M-Sonic ran out of the way, the Imagin sliced some trees down. The Imagin then chased M-Sonic still swinging the whip, and still missing his target.

With M-Sonic, Momotaros had to thank the maker for gifting Ryoutaro with the speed M-Sonic utilized, but he knew he had to fight properly. So, he pulled out the Den-O pass and smirked confidentally.

"**Don't panic,"**he said getting a small gasp out of his opponent before pulling out his Den-O belt, **"I'm going to show you my cool Henshin, so watch."**

**Cue: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM**

**"Henshin!"**

**=SWORD FORM=**

Within a matter of seconds, Sword Form stood where M-Sonic once did. Mirai ran up just as the Chameleon Imagin prepped his whip.

**"Ore...sanjou,"** Den-O posed.

"Baka!" Mirai whispered with annoyance as Den-O chuckled with a 'come on' motion with his left hand.

**"I see. So you're the fool who possessed the Singularity Point?"**

**"I don't like your phrasing,"** Sword Form scowled before pointing at the Imagin, **"Rather...**_**This**_** is what I wanted to do after all."**

**"You're finished,"** the Imagin growled as he pointed his whip at the Kamen Rider, **"With the Singularity Point...disappear!"**

**"Oh? Looks like you're pretty confident. But be careful,"** Den-O warned as he pointed at the Imagin, **"From start to finish, I'm at a Climax."**

**"So what?-!"** the Imagin snorted.

With a grunt, the Imagin sent his whip at Den-O. The Rider batted it to the side and assembled his sword. Den-O jumped over another strike and delivered a downward slash at the Imagin.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Wha...wha goin' on here?" Manic groaned, "And why can't I feel my face?"<p>

All he could fully remember was a cute looking hedgehog...and then nothing. It was then he was fully awakened by a siren. He turned to the doors as they slid open, revealing Nack running out with his arms filled with metal briefcases. Nack stumbled and dropped a few. He quickly got them when the men from before began to run out.

"Oh shit!" Nack screamed as he began to run, "Guys, you're up!"

"Oh crud," Manic gulped before seeing the leader of the chasing men, "Well, well, well. If it ain't ol' Charlie. Heh. I know how to deal with this guy."

Nack screamed as he ran by Manic's hiding spot. Manic hummed to himself as he pulled out a banana he had taken with him. He took a few bites of it before tossing the peel away. Charlie roared as he led the group...until he slipped on the banana. The group screamed as they fell onto each other into a large heap.

"Run, dude!" Manic shouted as he grabbed two of the four suitcases.

"Eh? Where did Sempai go?" Nack asked.

"Bro? No clue. Must be takin' a whiz," Manic shrugged, "Now run!"

* * *

><p>Sword Form laughed as he ducked a whip strike. He proceeded to deal five slashes across the Imagin's torso. He proceeded to kick the Imagin away, sending it tumbling into a fence. The Imagin sent his whip once more before Sword Form cut it apart. He dealt more slashes at the Imagin as it got up.<p>

**"You're mine! Ore no Hissatsu Waza!"**

**=FULL CHARGE=**

**"Part 2!"**

The Imagin began to get up as Den-O's blade shot into the air. He sent a swing at the Chameleon Imagin. IT was then the Imagin had a revelation; it was a Chameleon. Within a second, he had vanished and the blade missed it. The weapon returned to him as he began to fume. He proceeded to kick the fence.

**"Damn it! Ryoutaro's body! It's like running on no fuel!"**

"The one he made a Contract with! Hurry!"

**"Ah!"** Den-O screamed before he changed back, **"Oh crap! I forgot about them! Ah...The Midorikuso Hedgehog's sister is going to put me in the blender again!"**

"I'd go with the coffee grinder."

**"...That's even worse! I don't want to be coffee!"** M-Sonic screamed before he began to run off.

"H-Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Yatta! We did it!" Manic cheered with a laugh, "Boy, you sure were lucky I knew that Charlie never sees the banana peel, Mr. Fang!"<p>

"H-How did you...?" Nack pondered.

"Eh...You learn a lot when you've spent half your life as a thief," Manic replied with a shrug as they hid in an alley.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't tell me they got caught,"<strong> M-Sonic groaned as he ran down a set of stairs.

_"Ne...What are you doing?"_

**"Oh crap. R-Ryoutaro...you're awake?"** M-Sonic paled.

_"Doing something while I'm sleeping again?"_

**"Uh...Not just me...the Midorikuso Hedgehog too."**

_"You involved _Manic_ with something?-!"_

**"Uh...No...I'm in trouble right now, so can we do this later..."**

_"That is enough! Momotaros, this is _my_ body. Get out."_

**"But-but-but-but..."** M-Sonic began.

It was then he grunted. With a scream, Momotaros was sent out of Sonic in a pile of sand. He reformed and gawked. Sonic was looking down at him with the darkest of glares he had seen. For a few seconds, the Oni Imagin saw that his quills were darker than the night with a black aura erupting off him. Momotaros gulped before returning to DenLiner. Ryoutaro panted as the aura and dark quills vanished.

"Momotaros! We did it! We made big!" Manic cheered as he ran up with a suitcase, "I thought about what you said, so I asked for only one suitcase of cash!"

"Manic..." Ryoutaro frowned.

"Oh shit. Bro's in charge now," Manic paled before seeing the men at the top of the stairs, "Aw crud. H-Hey Charlie..."

"Manic!" Charlie roared as they ran up to the two, "You again?"

"Oh no," Manic paled as they whipped out tonfa, "Those things are electrified, Bro! Get us out of here! Get us out of here! Please, get us out of here with a sonic boom!"

"I...I can't. My speeds out for 24 hours," Ryoutaro replied with a gulp as the men neared him, "I...Why is this happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Den-O!<strong>

**Ryoutaro: I wonder if that unfinished wish...will allow Momotaros to leave me?**

**Mirai: The Imagin's Contract Holder is your stupid thief partner.**

**Momotaros: You mean the Midorikuso Hedgehog?**

**Mirai: *punches him in the face* The other one, Momo-Baka!**

**Momotaros: We're not thief partners! I said I'm a bodyguard!**

**Chameleon Imagin: A Contract, once made, must be fulfilled.**

**Nack: Ah mou! What should I do?**

**Ryoutaro: I'm not calling him. I don't want to fight with him.**

**Momotaros: He's mad?-!**

**Mirai: Ryoutaro! You can't! Call Momotaros!**

**Momotaros: Bakayaro! You're going to die! Summon me!**

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

**Den-O: Hissatsu...Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Chaos Version!**

**Stop 4: Stay out, Oni. I'm serious!**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please don't forget to review &amp; fav this story, join me on the Kamen Rider Club Forum, and stay tuned for more chapters of this fanfic.<strong>


	4. Stay Out Oni, I'm Serious!

**KKD: Here is the next chapter, and this contain more original/slightly original content than the previous chapters; the next two will be so original that I think it will take more time to work on than before. Anyways, onto the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMER: Niether Kamen Keyblade Duelist nor Gammatron own Kamen Rider Den-O, Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything else that popped up (if we did, we'd be trillionaires, ...maybe). They belong to Toei, Bandai, Sega, and their respective owners. They do however own Hana Mirai the Hedgehog (both of us) and Alpha the Hedgehog (by KKD specifically, but used by GT with permission).**

**KKD: With that, and before we start, I'd like to state that whenever a new Imagin joins the team, we will reveal their respective Den-O forms in detail at the end of the chapter they are introduced properly. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Stay out, Oni. I'm Serious!<span>

_**"Ore no Hissatsu Waza!"**_

_**=FULL CHARGE=**_

_**"Part 2!"**_

_The Imagin began to get up as Den-O's blade shot into the air. He sent a swing at the Chameleon Imagin. It was then the Imagin had a revelation; it was a Chameleon. Within a second, he had vanished and the blade missed it. The weapon returned to him as he began to fume. He proceeded to kick the fence._

_"Momotaros! We did it! We made big!" Manic cheered as he ran up with a suitcase, "I thought about what you said, so I asked for only one suitcase of cash!"_

_"Manic..." Ryoutaro frowned._

_"Oh shit. Bro's in charge now," Manic paled before seeing the men at the top of the stairs, "Aw crud. H-Hey Charlie..."_

_"Manic!" Charlie roared as they ran up to the two, "You again?"_

_"Oh no," Manic paled as they whipped out tonfa, "Those things are electrified, Bro! Get us out of here! Get us out of here! Please, get us out of here with a sonic boom!"_

_"I...I can't. My speeds out for 24 hours," Ryoutaro replied with a gulp as the men neared him, "I...Why is this happening?_

"It's not going to be like it was this afternoon," the leader of group said before swinging his tonfa close enough to Sonic that it forced the poor hedgehog onto his back on the ground.

Manic, starting to whimper like a little baby, got on his knees and practically begged his brother.

"Come on, bro! Don't hold back, get us out of here!"

"Didn't I just tell you that I can't since my speed's gone for 24 hours?-!"

"Well then …at least _fight_ them!"

"No… but…"

"Oi yaro!" then leader said tightening his grip on his weapon. "You really screwed with us along with that pathetic weasel."

Sonic then stood up ready to make a deal with them peacefully.

"Then… how much do you want?" he asked before pulling out his wallet.

However, the men in front of them thought that they were joking with them. So with a shout so harsh that I can't write it here to stay with the rating, the men continued to prepare to strike, including that cop Charlie Manic spoke of.

"This ain't high school, you little punk."

"For your information, pal, I'm twenty years old."

It was here that Manic remembered something.

"Oh! Bro, remember our charms?-!" pointing out to a medallions around his neck resembling a drum kit.

It was here that Sonic's eye widened remembering something about those charms left to him and his siblings since birth. He pulled out an old charm that resembled a guitar of sorts. Sonic knew what Manic was getting at, but the cobalt hedgehog was unsure of using that power at the moment.

Well, Sonic wouldn't have to worry about that as sirens could be heard alerting everyone of the cops incoming.

"Manic, I may not have my speed, but let's go. Now!" the blue hedgehog shouted to his brother as they both ran off while the men who were about to attack them were distracted. It wasn't enough though, as the troop turned to see them attempting to escape.

"Kill 'em!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mirai ran off trying to find Momotaros, unaware that the oni Imagin was scared back onto DenLiner.<p>

"Where'd he go?" the girl asked herself before pulling out her cell phone and speed dialing a certain number.

Back on DenLiner, the phone rang, and Amy hopped over to pick it up.

"Hai. DenLiner Diner Car. …Ah Mirai-san. Momotarosu-chan's back, actually."

Upon hearing that, Momotaros merely popped his head out of the corner he was hiding in, still scared of Ryoutaro nearly going Dark Super Sonic, and made his retort.

"**I said stop calling me that!"**

Back with Mirai, her eyes widened as she heard the news.

"He's back? Then right now it's only Ryoutarou? Ask where he is, Amy-chan."

"Do you know where Sonikuu is?" Amy asked Momotaros.

"**Eh~?"**he questioned before batting the phone away from his face,**"Heh! If you're talking about the Ao-yaro with no sense who also goes by Ryoutaro, I'm completely shut out. Don't know."**He said that before whimpering in the corner again** "Evil, evil aura… Reminds me of the blender …Ah! I'm going to be put in the coffee grinder for this by their sister!" **

Mirai checked her watch to see it was nowhere near the next time DenLiner would stop.

"It's thirty minutes before DenLiner's regular stop," she said then looking up trying to find something, "I hope he's hiding somewhere with that brother of his."

Mirai then ran off in a direction to try and find those she mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Airi and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Naomi in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>Finally, at the top of a building in the early morning, Manic and Sonic stopped to take a breather.<p>

"We finally shook them off, bro," Manic said, "but you know it still feels weird seeing you run so slow. Did Momotaros have something to do with it?"

"I doubt it," Sonic started, "…in fact, I've been thinking that somehow it involves that Chaos energy of mine."

"What about it?"

"You know my speed mostly revolves around the Chaos energy I've got stored in my systems, bro. And since I normally have more than like …maybe three times the amount of an average mobian, I'm faster than the speed of sound, and I'm pretty darn strong too. But whatever's causing me to lose my speed…"

"Drains the excess Chaos energy thus forcing you to be a slow as the rest of us!" Manic finished.

"That's right, bro."

What the hedgehog duo didn't know was that nearby, hiding in the shadows, was Nack with another of the briefcases he snagged. He looked on at the hedgehogs slightly confused.

"_Well, at least they escaped the cops," _Nack thought to himself, _"…but, …sempai's a little different. What's up with him? And why does he look so familiar, and I mean familiar as in similar to someone I met before even meeting him this yesterday afternoon. What happened?" _

That whole time, Nack thought this, Manic confessed to what he and Momotaros were up to while he was out in his mind.

"Manic, that was irresponsible. You know I'll have to tell Neechan about this," Ryoutaro frowned, "And now I have to deal with Momotaros' new friend..."

"That's Fang the Sniper, Bro," Manic informed, "I thought I told you I wanted to be like them before."

"Eh? Them?"

"Fang the Sniper and Claws the Whip, they're called Fangs and Claws and they're one of the best treasure hunting groups you'll ever see!" Manic explained, "But..."

"Hm?"

"There's rumor that Claws is retiring," Manic continued, "I don't really get what Momotaros was talking about, though. I mean, being a bodyguard and all..."

"Bodyguard?-!"

"Yeah. At least we got our share!" Manic grinned.

"We can't accept that!" Ryoutaro frowned.

"What?-!" Manic exclaimed as Ryoutaro got up.

"We need to surrender together...along with this 'Fang' guy," Ryoutaro noted, making Nack's eyes widen, "Because we're half-responsible for this. Let's get going."

"Aw man...Fang, can ya come on out?" Manic asked.

"How'd you know I was...?" Nack began as he walked out.

"When you live on the streets, you learn when someone's hiding or ya get a knife to the ass," Manic frowned, rubbing his rear unconsciously.

"Ah...Now what are you saying, Sempai? You don't need to worry. They're Yakuza, so they can't report this."

"Theft is theft. It doesn't matter who you take it from," Ryoutaro frowned.

"This is not a joke!" Nack snapped, "I...I need much more money. Money..." Nack looked at his briefcases, "If I had money...I could...Nic..."

It was then Ryoutaro saw it. Sand was starting to fall out of Nack's gloves.

_'Imagin! An Imagin is with this person.'_

Nack let out a scream as a purple and green blur suddenly swung down and grabbed him. Manic screamed in shock as he ran over to the ledge and looked down. Nearby, Ryoutaro took out his Rider Pass before pocketing it into his quills and ran to the ledge. The two looked down to see the Chameleon Imagin carrying Nack off with the cases of money. Ryoutaro fainted moments later, exhausted from his possession.

"Bro!" Manic screamed as he barely pulled Ryoutaro away from the ledge.

* * *

><p>"Those idiots..." Sonia growled before the door knocked, "Yes?"<p>

The doors opened and Mirai poked her head in. She turned to Sonia.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so early in the morning. My name is Hana Mirai. Ano...is Ryoutaro-kun...?"

"Do _not_ mention my brothers right now...Ryoutaro Sonic Hedgehog...He left last night with Manic! I just know that Manic did something..." Sonia fumed before pointing a the table with a blanket on it, "And my middle sibling, Ryoutaro...he was supposed to sleep right here last night to recover from back pains!"

"I see...Gomen nasai," Mirai apologized.

"Please wait a moment," Sonia informed as her motherly personality showed itself, "I can't let Ryou-chan's friend leave empty-handed. Please have a cup of coffee."

"But..." Mirai began before Sonia pulled her inside.

"And if you make a large clamor like my brothers in the morning, this planet will get away from you," Sonia smiled sweetly, making Mirai flinch.

_'Her smile reminds me of Kaa-chan's smile...'_

* * *

><p>Nack screamed as the Imagin poured a pile of cash on him in his room.<p>

**"A Contract, once formed, must be fulfilled. So don't move from here,"** the Imagin ordered before he left.

"Oh crap. He's serious. W-Wh-What'll I do?-!" Nack paled as he got up.

* * *

><p>"Here, go ahead," Sonia smiled as she put a small cup of tea on the counter for Mirai, "I'm proud to say it's my blend of coffee."<p>

"Itadakimasu," Mirai spoke softly as she took a sip, "It's good."

"My coffee-tachi do a good job, don't they?" Sonia smiled, earning a nod from Mirai.

"It's completely different from the kind I usually drink."

* * *

><p>In order to give you an idea at how different Sonia's coffee is prepped compared to Amy-chan's on DenLiner, we turn our attention to said hedgehog. After typing something on a keyboard, she takes what looks like part of a mini gas pump with the label original coffee and holds the spout over one of the mugs. Instead of coffee coming out though, hot water was released from the spout before stopping at a specific amount and somehow magically transforming into the signature dark beverage. Then, Amy pulls out some aerosol cans before squirting a kind of cream on top of the coffee.<p>

Back at the Milk Dipper, Mirai was enjoying her cup of coffee while Sonia finished prepping her own glass before joining the magenta and silver hedgehog.

"Does Sonic cause problems for you?" Sonia asked Mirai.

"Eh? …Sonic?"

"My middle brother, Ryoutaro. As for those problems, I mean like he quickly falls down, gets himself into unneeded adventures, …and he has unbelievable bad luck." Sonic's sister couldn't help but giggle at that, forgetting about her brothers for the moment.

Upon hearing this, Mirai couldn't help but giggle either before answering.

"Iie."

"Really?" Mirai simply nodded before asking something.

"Say, I've been hearing people call Ryoutaro "Sonic" at various points. Do you know why that is?"

"It's because of his speed when it hasn't vanished suddenly like it has recently," Sonia began explaining, "Although… I'm not quite sure why he uses that name still, but he's used that name for so long, most everyone calls him by that name. Only those close enough to him know his real name, Nogami Ryoutaro, much less use it."

"_Sonic? …Why is it that he…" _Mirai thought before…

"Wondering why he's so shy at times?" Sonia asked Mirai unknowingly finishing off the girl's thoughts before getting a nod from her and continuing, "Well, that's his real personality. He's always had a good heart, but he never wanted others to know of his real personality. I think it's a boy thing. Anyways, he covered it up by giving the impression that he's a happy-go-lucky, carefree, adventure loving hedgehog, and at times that is true, but he's always been the same at heart."

"Is that so?"

"Hai. He's been on so many unbelievable adventures from fighting the nefarious Dr. Eggman and aiding Shadow the Hedgehog against the Black Arms, to helping out the worlds within a couple books and even traveling to the stars to save an alien planet."

"Sugei!" The memories of these stories finally clicked in Mirai's head, but she never even thought that Ryoutaro was _that_ Sonic the hedgehog. Yet the "stars" part also got her attention as she remembered the décor and books all over the café. "That reminds me, all these books are about stars, aren't they?"

"I kinda like them. Isn't it mysterious?" Sonia responded and asked catching Mirai's attention after staring at the books for a moment. Sonia then walked over to another part of the counter as she got ready for something. "Right now we're looking at light from hundreds, thousands of years ago."

After pulling something out and flipping a switch, both Sonia and Mirai looked up at the ceiling as the color of it changed from white to night sky black with flickers of white amongst it, making the ceiling resemble the night sky. Mirai stared in amazement before smiling as Sonia continued.

"I'm sure there's still light that hasn't reached Mobius yet. I think… it's from Ryoutaro's star of good luck."

* * *

><p>In a white vehicle covered with kanji and the letters JFK on it, a couple policemen were driving the van when the Chameleon Imagin suddenly appeared on the car's hood scaring the daylights out of them. This action also caused the driver to swerve the van in an attempt to remove the kaijin from his view, but to no avail as the Imagin soon blasted the windshield with a breath of fire before jumping off as the vehicle came to a stop. The vehicle then exploded as the policemen ran off to safety and the Imagin reappeared before going to the van to collect some cases of money to fulfill his contract with Nack.<p>

* * *

><p>"The Imagin's contract holder is this idiot's partner in crime!" Mirai explained back on DenLiner to Ryoutaro.<p>

Hearing this, and by now recovered from Ryoutaro nearly going Dark Super, looked on in confusion. Understandable since there were two people there when Momotaros possessed Sonic for the heist.

"**Do you mean the midoriokuso hedgehog?"**Momotaros asked before getting a face full of Mirai's fist.

"No! The other one Baka-Momo!"

Now Momotaros was getting fed up as he slammed his hand on the table.

"**I'm not a partner in crime! I told you I'm a bodyguard!"**

"The police don't seem to thinks so. Anyway, what are you saying, you were going to split it with him and Ryoutaro's younger brother!"

"**Look, the midorikuso hedgehog wanted it for the sake of swiping it. The only reason I wanted it was because I wanted to repay Ryoutaro!"**

"I don't want money like that," Ryoutaro retorted getting the attention of the other two arguing.

"Ah mou! For now, we have to find that weasel."

"I'm sorry. If I had properly chased him…"

"**I know where he lives,"**Momotaros interrupted catching the attention of the two hedgehogs who looked confused and surprised at the same time. **"When we first met, he showed me his regular spots, including his apartment. Oi, Ryoutaro. The pants I bought. Right back pocket."**The Imagin stated pointing out the jeans Sonic still had on since the cobalt hedgehog hadn't gotten to removing those as he did with the other clothes yet.

Ryoutaro then reached into the pocket Momotaros pointed out to find a folded sheet of paper, which when unfolded revealed a hand-drawn map of the intersection and apartment that Nack lived at. Momotaros then patted Sonic's shoulder encouraging him to get ready for action.

"**Better be grateful."**

"Let's go!" Sonic said standing up before heading for the exit.

Now Mirai was still concerned, but now for other reasons now that Ryoutaro told her his explanation for how he lost some of his powers.

"Is your body okay? Even with your Chaos energy levels so low from the Henshin?"

This caught Ryoutaro's attention, but he just turned and nodded with that hint of his personality that he used for so many years in so many adventures.

"Maybe it was the food, …or perhaps the fact that Manic is still safe and sound back at home despite what Sonia's bound to do with him. I feel a lot better," Sonic explained before trying to continue his departure before Momotaros spoke.

"**It's thanks to me!"**

"Don't ever leave again unless it is to join Ryoutaro and his siblings back at the Milk Dipper," she scolded him while giving that slight condition.

"**Heh!"**the Imagin scoffed before walking over to Sonic, **"**_**And **_**except when there's a fight… you have to call for me."**

"I won't," Ryoutaro stated, a hint of his Sonic side getting ready to emerge.

"**Nani?-!"**

"I won't call you. I don't want to fight together. I've fought against evil forces without the likes of you helping me, and I won't fight with you now!"

"**Uh… you're angry? If it's about the cops…"**

"I don't care about me. I'm used to that, speed or not. But… theft, demanding money from people, depriving them of it… I don't like that. To lose something important like money… it's painful," Ryoutaro stated finally finishing up enough to reach the doors.

"**You don't need to be so serious about that, right?"**

"Hey. About that wish I have left," sonic stated standing in the doorway as an idea emerged in his head in how to deal with the Imagin, "What if I wanted Momotaros to leave me?"

"**Of course that's no good! And stop it with the 'Momotaros.' It's one thing to be called that by your sister, but from anyone else it's too much!"**

"I see," Sonic stated finally leaving, but being serious about what he said.

"**Oi!"**

As the door closed, realization hit the Imagin as Mirai gulped before pulling herself together.

"It's no surprise that Ryoutaro… I mean, Sonic is angry," Mirai stated turning to the Imagin who could only stare back at her before the female hedgehog followed Ryoutaro.

"**Tch! Whatever, do what you want," **the Imagin said before going back to relaxing in the chair he was in.

* * *

><p>Back at Nack's place, some of the men from the night before came running up the stairs before barging through the weasel's door.<p>

"Nack, this time for sure…!" the leader of the pack shouted before noticing what was there. On Nack's mattress was a pile of money, probably billions of yen nearly filling up the entire room. So much so that Nack was no longer visible until he somehow managed to push his head through in an attempt to get some air.

"Please save me!" the weasel screamed while the men merely gawked at his predicament.

Suddenly, purple whips came wrapping around the men before yanking them to the side followed by the Chameleon Imagin appearing in front of the doorway looking towards the weasel with even more briefcases of yen. Said weasel could only gasp in fear at the sight of the kaijin contracted to him. The Imagin then walked inside Nack's apartment.

"**Your wish was for 'a hell of a lot of money', right?" **the Imagin asked dumping the contents of the cases onto the pile despite Nack's protests.

"Please stop!"

"**This should be 'a hell of a lot of money'," **the Imagin stated as he finished emptying the cases, **"Your wish has been fulfilled."**

All Nack could do now was look back at the picture on his stereo with himself and the female weasel with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"_If I had money… No… In actuality, …"_

Nack screamed as the Imagin picked him up by his chest fur. He proceeded to toss him near the fridge. As Nack slowly got up, he opened up like a door, revealing a green portal.

**"The Contract is complete,"** the Imagin informed before he entered the portal just as Mirai and Ryoutaro ran in.

"Hold on!" Mirai called as the two picked up the collapsed Mobian.

"Sempai...Y-You're Sonic the Hedgehog..." Nack groaned as Ryoutaro helped him to his mattress.

Mirai took out a Ticket. She held it up to Nack's head and a date appeared with the Chameleon Imagin. 2006-3-19 was the date.

"March 19, five years ago. Do you have any memories of that day?"

"There's no way I could forget. It was the best day of our life. My sister and I finally started out Archaeology Business, searching temples for the historical treasures for museums. We recovered the mummy of a pharaoh under Cairo, Egypt. Heh. Turns out it was an ancestor of Sonic the Hedgehog and my sister spent the rest of the afternoon laughing about it," Nack recalled.

"Where is your sister?" Mirai asked.

"She's in the hospital and needs heart surgery. If I had money, I thought I could afford her surgery. I tried to go on a job by myself but I got caught in the very first trap and nearly lost my life in it, so I started to steal from Yakuza in order to get that money. And before all that, I tried to take out a loan, but they don't give them for operations. I'm such an idiot," Nack sniffled, "Sempai...I'm sorry for getting you and your brother involved."

"I chose to be involved," Ryoutaro replied with a small smile.

"Hey, you. Where were you that day?"

"...We were still in the tomb under Cairo," Nack replied.

"Ryoutaro, let's hurry!"

"Wait!" Nack called before barely getting a red fine-cut emerald from under his mattress, "A Chaos Emerald as an apology for everything."

"Arigatou," Ryoutaro nodded as he took the jewel and pocketed it in his quills.

"Hurry. The Imagin is following his memory to fly to the past. All to change the past!" Mirai ordered.

* * *

><p>*March 19, 2006*<p>

"Come on, Fang!" a female, developed weasel nearly identical to Nack aside from a lighter tone of purple for her fur and wearing a brown tank top called.

"Coming, Claw!" a younger Nack replied before his body froze.

"Fang, come on! ...Nack? Nack, what's wrong?" the female weasel asked.

"Rrrr**aaaaagh!-!-!"** Nack roared as he expelled flames from his mouth at her.

"Yeow! Nack, get a hold of yourself!" the weasel yelped before she pulled out a whip and quickly binded her sibling...until sand began to pour out of him and reformed into the Chameleon Imagin, "Holy shit."

* * *

><p><em>"If the past is changed, the stream of time will change,"<em> Mirai's words echoed in Den-O Plat Form's head as he drove DenLiner through the past, _"It would be terrible for the present and future. We have to hurry!"_

"Son of a bitch!" the weasel yelped as she carried Nack as she ran deeper into the pyramid with the Chameleon Imagin blasting flames at them, "I told you curses were real, Nack! I told you so!"

"Nic..." Nack moaned.

Nic ran into a massive chamber with mummified Egyptian warriors lining the walls. Hidden in the shadow was the silver hedgehog in tan trenchcoat and hat holding his silver watch merely observing what happened before leaving casually. Nic screamed as she tripped.

**"And now..."** the Imagin began when DenLiner got in his path and went by, revealing Plat Form, **"You bastard!"**

DenLiner stopped near the two weasel siblings and Mirai got up. Nic looked at a window to see Momotaros, reclining in his chair with annoyance. She proceeded to faint as Mirai ran up to Plat Form.

"Ryoutaro, are you really planning to fight without that idiot?"

"Forget about me! Hurry and take care of them! I'll draw the Imagin away. Go!"

Mirai at first gawked before seeing the weasel siblings and after seeing the rider and Imagin charge at each other, decided to do what Ryoutaro said and escort them out of the tomb.

Plat form merely charged the Chameleon's gut before getting thrown to another section of the tomb. Ryoutaro then got up after rolling through the tomb to continue his bout with the Imagin despite the pain in his arm from the impact.

Reaching behind his back for one moment, Ryoutaro felt the Chaos Emerald Nack gave him.

"_I could see if this old thing can help. …No! I fought most of my foes without even one of these emeralds until the situation was dire. I can try to last a little more."_

Pulling his arm back out with nothing, Den-O returned to the battle.

"**Don't get in the way!" **the Imagin shouted before punching Ryoutaro sending the hedgehog rider flying again.

Back on DenLiner, Momotaros could only continue to lay back in annoyance that the blue hedgehog refused his help.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Mirai urged the Nack. The male weasel then awoke to see the female hedgehog. "Thank goodness."<p>

"Uh… what about my sister?"

"She's here," Mirai said pointing out Nic standing up ok right beside her. "Take her and yourself out of the tomb for now and go where you have to go. Hurry!"

"AH!" Nack shouted before taking his sister by the hand and rushing off out of the tomb. "Arigatou! Arigatou!"

Mirai could only nod at this with a smile seeing that both weasels were ok.

* * *

><p>After landing, Den-O struggled to get back up, and boy was it difficult for him without the Chaos Energy that usually powered him up. Yet, he got up as the Chameleon Imagin stared him down with whip in hand ready to strike.<p>

"**Looks like you can't fight properly in that form!" **the Imagin retorted before cracking his whip forcing Den-O to try and dodge only to get hit two out of the three times the whip was swung causing Den-O to fall over again.

With that, the Imagin simply tossed the whip aside before exhaling a large amount of flames at Sonic.

* * *

><p>Momotaros was tapping his foot back in DenLiner impatiently waiting for Ryoutaro to call out for him. Boy was it rough for the oni Imagin who loved to fight to just sit back as he scratched his head with anxiety.<p>

* * *

><p>As Ryoutaro continued to try and smack the Imagin around with little effect, the Kaijin continued to punch and smack the rider; Den-O PF was now getting knocked into walls and getting punched in the gut so many times, even getting constantly thrown around despite the rider's attempts to fight back. Further the hedgehog-gone rider was still inexperienced in fighting in rider form by himself, and he refused almost all outside help at this point.<p>

* * *

><p>After one punch, Momotaros couldn't help but jump up almost set to jump out, but promising to keep his word to Mirai he said put still waiting for Sonic's word, despite how anxious he was. The Imagin then started pacing back and forth in the diner car waiting impatiently.<p>

"**Oi,"**Momo shouted finally breaking his silence while slamming his hands on the table, **"are you sure about this, Ryoutaro?"**

* * *

><p>All Ryoutaro could do was try to catch his breath after being tossed like a sack of potatoes AGAIN! Mirai finally showed up to witness how bad the hedgehog's situation was as the rider got kicked just as he got back up.<p>

"Ryoutaro!" Mirai shouted with obvious concern as the rider launched into the wall next to her. "It's no use, Sonic! Without your speed, you can't fight like you had before! Call Momotaros!"

The rider merely ignored that as he got up once more to try and fight by himself as he convinced himself he always had. However, he only continued to get beaten by the Chameleon, torturing himself even further while attempting to dodge and fight back. He was even sent flying through a stone pillar and landed hard once more.

* * *

><p>Momotaros then slammed his hand into the wall of the car he was still in; he had enough waiting around, and since he couldn't go himself, the oni Imagin decided to take verbal action.<p>

"**BAKA-YARO! You're going to die since you have don't enough of that Chaos energy stuff! CALL ME!"**

* * *

><p>The hedgehog ignored his "contracted Imagin" as he got shoved by the Chameleon Imagin once more.<p>

"Ryoutaro!" Mirai shouted as she could only watch in horror as the rider rolled down the stairs like a useless ball.

* * *

><p>Momotaros was getting desperate for the action now as he nearly lost all composure waiting so long.<p>

"**I GET IT!-! I'll never join in thievery, and I promise to keep Manic in line about that, too. I won't demand money from people! So call me! Sonic! RYOUTARO!"**

* * *

><p>As Sonic fell flat on the floor once more, almost waiting for his defeat for once, he finally realized something. He'd gotten too stubborn while teaching Momotaros a lesson. He also realized he was lying to himself; he'd always had some kind of outside help, whether it was his friends like Tails &amp; Knuckles on multiple occasions, a source of local power such as Shahra and Caliburn when he visited their worlds, even the Chaos Emeralds when push came to shove. He then came to his final decision as Mirai and Momotaros could only watch anxiously.<p>

"…Look, I've got something else that could help us both, and I appreciate it that you said you've learned your lesson, demo… what about the 'I'm sorry'?" Den-O finally stated.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eh?"<strong>Momotaros let out confused.

* * *

><p>Den-O started to push himself up as he tried to clarify his final point to Momotaros once more.<p>

"What about the 'gomen nasai'?" Den-O repeated.

* * *

><p>Momotaros merely groaned before giving in…<p>

"**GOMEN NASAI~!" **the oni Imagin shouted before disappearing from DenLiner in a flash of light once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM<strong>

Ryoutaro finally managed to get back up to his feet before taking the red Chaos Emerald Nack gave him and pressed it into the buckle causing the emerald to literally fuse with the belt. The rider then pressed the red button once more before passing the pass over the buckle again with confidence.

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

As the Imagin approached, Den-O chest armor appeared and attached itself as usual, but it looked bulkier than usual; the chest armor even wielding markings from Momotaros' natural armor. The shoulder pads suddenly sprouted large horns that looked about two-thirds of Sonic's normal height similar to Momotaros' in design. The legs and arms even obtaining armor similar to that of Momotaros' Imagin armor, but slightly more demonic and with longer spikes acting as smaller blades. Finally, the peach helmet peach attached itself like normal before suddenly igniting for a few seconds leaving behind flame designs on the peach halves. The rider and Imagin evolved in power thanks to the Chaos Emerald thus bringing forth the first of many Chaos rider forms.

"**Ore youyaku sanjou!"**Momotaros executed his usual pose before realizing his powered-up status. **"WHOA! Sugoi! This power… what is this Ryoutaro?-!"**

"_The power of a Chaos Emerald… near infinite energy," _Sonic explained.

Nearby, Mirai stood amazed, surprised, and relieved all at the same time upon seeing Den-O henshin into a form even she was unaware of.

"**Even if you appear now, enhanced or not, it's too late!" **the Chameleon Imagin shouted before unleashing his flames once more.

At first, the flames hit Den-O, but he emerged unscathed. Surprised by this, the Imagin blasted more fire merely causing Den-O to dodge roll to the side before constructing his sword from the dengasher parts like before while dodging. Yet once the sword was formed, it re-emerged looking slightly more demonic and even more powered-up than before. Den-O then sliced through more fire blasts as he spoke up.

"**There is no too late!"**the rider exclaimed before finally slicing the Imagin physically once more. **"I told you before! I'm at a climax from beginning to end!"**

Den-O sliced the Imagin with his Chaos dengasher sword seven more times before the Imagin pulled out his whip again.

"**Why you!"**the Imagin shouted before cracking his whip.

As Den-O approached and the Imagin tried to whip the rider, Den-O CSF merely grabbed the whip making a quick chuckle before yanking the Imagin over to him for another sword strike, somehow forcing the Imagin and rider out of the tomb and into the desert sun.

"**The flavoring for today's hissatsu waza will be a bit different thanks to this power up," **Den-O said confidently before pulling out his pass again. **"Ore no hissatsu waza…"**

**=FULL CHARGE=**

"…**Chaos Version!"**

Den-O then prepared himself as larger amount of red electricity merged with Chaos energy filled the blade causing a red aura to appear surrounding the blade before it detached itself form the rest of the sword as the Chameleon Imagin got up once more.

The Imagin merely went charging in before getting sliced by both aura and Chaos dengasher blades horizontally causing the kaijin to explode on contact. The blade then attached itself back on as Den-O straightened himself out showing off his new form in all its glory.

"_But it's the same," _Ryoutaro said pointing out the obvious, but Momotaros ignored him as he chuckled in satisfaction at finally beating the Chameleon-yaro.

Nearby, Mirai merely smiled seeing how well the duo worked together and finally getting along a little bit.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Amy walked down with three more cups of coffee for her friends, Momotaros taking one as the female hedgehog continued down to where Ryoutaro and Mirai sat, the cobalt hedgehog tossing the Chaos emerald in the air and back into his hand as he did some many times before.<p>

"The coffee's ready," she said as she arrived at Ryoutaro's & Mirai's table with the coffee. "Here you go. Here you go, decaf as usual, Sonikuu-chan."

"Arigatou, Amy-chan," Sonic said casually, now being thankful that he knew Amy was serious about not chasing him like she used to "anymore.

"You're welcome. Enjoy it."

Mephiles sat with another plate of fried rice with the toothpick flag in the middle once again starting his own personal challenge again.

"Looks like there's nothing to worry about," Owner spoke catching the attention of all three passengers. "It's true a single human or Mobian obtaining the currency to aid someone they love won't change the flow of time."

We turn quickly to see Nack in an iconic scene which looked like a throwback to Raider of the Lost Ark, the first Indiana Jones movie, as he traversed through a temple in search of a sacred treasure (KKD note: Quelle surprise!)

"The results of that day were the same; he and his sister had a wonderful time and retrieved the treasure they were searching for," Mephiles continued to explain as the audience could see Nack in front a mini golden statue pondering what to do before removing a bag of sand and measuring how much sand would equal the weight of the statue. "His sister still ended up in the hospital due to an illness in her physical heart. However, he just became more determined for his dream, but not with money, using his own skill; he continued hunt treasure for museums in order to obtain the honest money needed for her operation." The scene ends after Nack obtained the statue and safely made it back outside before the scene quickly changes to him exchanging the statue for his pay that he'd use for Nic's operation.

"However, that's all," Mephiles continued speaking as his plate got emptier and emptier. "That's all. There was no meaning in changing it."

Everyone else just sat in confusion. Boy this guy talked in more riddles than the Mephiles Sonic knew from the altered timeline involving Soleanna.

"But you can't go against the flow of time, that's why I think it's beautiful," Mephiles finished his speech before his flag fell onto the plate again, with more rice supporting it than last time.

"Oh, too bad," Amy said nearby seeing Mephiles' reaction to the flag's fall being the same as before, but the hedgehog adapted a "smiling" expression.

"Well. Good enough," Mephiles said calmly before removing his bib and taking his leave, with the three passengers looking confused like before.

"I wonder if we were wrong," Ryoutaro pondered as Mephiles exited the car and the door closed. Mirai then turned to speak to the cobalt hedgehog about the predicament.

"I don't know," Mirai said, "Demo… I do think there are times when you want to change time."

Ryoutaro merely gulped not wanting to admit that he had on more than one occasion.

* * *

><p>Later, back at the Milk Dipper after closing time, Manic was seen covered in bruises caused by Sonia beating him up for what he did, and bandages that Sonia herself was placing on as the green hedgehog grunted in pain.<p>

"I'm sorry Manic, but you brought this upon yourself," Sonia said placing another bandage on his forehead.

"ITE! It's not my fault! Momotaros was responsible for getting me into that mess in the first place!" Manic shouted in his defense.

"**And I apologize for my actions involving that, midorikuso hedgehog,"**the Imagin's voice rang out in the café.

It was then, that Sonic ran in through the front door with his speed back to normal, stopping on a dime in front of the counter before the sand fell from his gloves and shoes before Momotaros formed himself once more. This caught the attention of both of Sonic's siblings.

"Did I hear you correctly Momotaros?" Sonia questioned with disbelief in her voice.

"**Yes you did. I'm sorry for what I did with Ryoutaro and Manic."**

"He did help us out a bit though," Ryoutaro pointed out. "After dragging me on a mini adventure, we found this," Ryoutaro half lied before revealing the red Chaos emerald.

"Whoa!" both of Sonic's siblings gawked. "I-is that… a Chaos Emerald?" both siblings asked with Sonia forgetting the punishment she had in store.

"Yep. After some arguing, Momotaros and I found out a way for my powers to return minus the 24-hour waiting period. This Chaos Emerald seems to help restore my energy after it somehow vanishes, just as much as it enhances my powers."

"Sugoi!"

"**Oi, Ryoutaro,"**the oni Imagin said walking over to the blue hedgehog, **"I thought you were a greenhorn, but… you're pretty stubborn and gutsy like you were on your previous adventure, eh?"**

Sonic couldn't help but smile and laugh on the inside at that comment, contemplating for a few seconds how right Momotaros was. Meanwhile, both Manic and Sonia grinned/smirked both knowing that Sonic indeed act that way on more than one occasion.

"I suppose," Ryoutaro admitted humbly, getting a chuckle out of the Imagin.

"**What do you mean 'I suppose', you punk?"**Momotaros' questioned sarcastically shaking the hedgehog's head playfully before releasing. **"Well you guys, I've honestly grown to like you the small amount of time we've been together. …And Momotaros shows you guys have no sense… no sense…"**the Imagin stated before sighing and reclining at a booth in the café, **"No sense, but… if that's what you call me, then call me that."**

Sonia and Manic couldn't help but giggle/chuckle at this action by Momotaros, and even Mirai back on DenLiner giggled a little bit upon seeing this out of the Imagin.

"We will… Momotaros," Sonic replied causing the Imagin to stare at the hedgehog trio before turning his head to hide a possible look of embarrassment while the trio all laughed to themselves as Momotaros just sighed with content.

Outside the window, the green quilled, blue eyed hedgehog Sonic nearly bumped into before walked looked in from the window at the situation, seeing all four figures in the room, without a look of confusion. He merely pulled up the hood of his golden hoodie over his head before walking off unaware of the orb of light following him off to the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Den-O!<strong>

**Ryoutaro: The three of us used to be a group known as the Sonic Underground.**

**Manic: We've just been invited to perform for a friend's party, guys!**

**Momotaros: Who's this guy?**

**Ryoutaro: Beats me.**

**Alpha: I'm Alpha the Hedgehog.**

**Sonia: I can't be… he looks just like…**

**Mirai: He's formed a contract with an Imagin!**

**Momotaros: AH~! Keep away you mongrel!**

**Ryoutaro: Don't tell me you're afraid of dogs now.**

**Sonia: Sonic, Alpha-kun's your…**

**Stop 5: The Alpha Secret Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>Rider Fashion Check: Done by Amy Rose and the Imagin. (GT-Note: Imagine all characters as Chibis like from the small cartoons involving the main Imagin for the Kamen Rider Den-O series)(KKD Note: These Imagin forms can also be seen in what is known as the Imagin Anime)<strong>

**Amy: *walks into the dining cart for DenLiner* Hi! I'm Amy Rose! Today is the first issue of Rider...Fashion...Check!**

**Momotaros: *scoffs* Why do we have to do this?**

**Amy: The Owner asked us to do this for the people reading the story.**

**Momotaros: *groans* I still hate this.**

**Amy: But this is all about you, Momotaros.**

**Momotaros: Eh? Really?-! *laughs* Well, I am the greatest.**

**Amy: This is Momotaros, the Oni Imagin based off the story of Momotaro, where a young boy named Momotaro went on a journey with a bird, a monkey, and a dog to kill an Oni. *giggles* Oh, the irony...**

**Momotaros: Oi! What irony? The Oni probably kicked his ass.**

**Amy: *pouts before turning to the camera* Anyways, we're reviewing this first...**

**=SWORD FORM=**

**Amy: ...Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form!**

**Momotaros: *currently as Den-O* Oi! This is about me, not Den-O!**

**Amy: But this is your form of Den-O, where you control it.**

**Momotaros: *pauses in his chibi rant* ...Oh yeah...**

**Amy: Baka-Momo.**

**Momotaros: Oi!**

**Amy: Sword Form is the first form Sonniku used that defeated an Imagin. Momotaros controls this form and uses the DenGasher's Sword Mode. His Full Charge is called the Extreme Slash with either a Part 1, 2, 3, or 5 or a Version. But why don't you use 4?**

**Momotaros: *snorts* 4's a pansy number.**

**Amy: ...Okay...*looks away with a sweatdrop***

**Momotaros: Oi!**

**Amy: And then his evolved form with a Chaos Emerald...**

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

**Amy: ...The Chaos Sword Form.**

**Momotaros: *laughs* I just love this new one! Look at my super-cool Orenotsuno! *points at the horns on his shoulders***

**Amy: *rolls her eyes* This form in empowered specifically by the Red Chaos Emerald that attaches to the Terminal Belt Den-O wears. The flame designs covering his DenKamen... *points at the mask* ...Are not just for show, but also show his power. He becomes impervious to fire-based attacks while his punches, kicks, and slashes have a boosted strength of flames that burn as hot as blue flames. His Full Charge is Extreme Slash: Chaos Version, which is like his other Extreme Slashes but empowered with the force of all the volcanoes of the Ring of Fire erupting all in perfect synch.**

**Momotaros: *laughs* Told ya I'm the greatest!**

**Amy: *bops Momotaros out of Henshin with her Piko-Piko Hammer...and sending him out of DenLiner into upper lower orbit* ...Oops. *clears throat with a blush* Well, that's all we have for now. When Den-O has a new Imagin partner, we'll be back. *waves***

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, please review, fav, join us on the Kamen Rider Club Forum, and stay tuned for the next one at a CLIMAX! Jaa ne!<strong>


	5. The Alpha Rider Twin?

**KKD: Here is the latest chapter folks. This would be the most original of the chapters so far (as in not based off of the Den-O show), and it introduces an OC of mine since Gammatron was the only one who actually voted on the poll for when he should appear. Anyway, disclaimer time.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist and Gammatron do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Den-O, or anything else that pops up in here; Sega, Toei, and Bandai do, respectively. Gammatron and KKD do cooperatively own Mirai the Hedgehog and KKD does own Alpha the Hedgehog, though.**

**KKD: There, I hope this helps, and when you read Alpha's lines, just imagine Christopher Daniel Baynes as his voice actor. Now, on with the show.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Alpha Rider Twin?<span>

_As Sonic fell flat on the floor once more, almost waiting for his defeat for once, he finally realized something. He'd gotten too stubborn while teaching Momotaros a lesson. He also realized he was lying to himself; he'd always had some kind of outside help, whether it was his friends like Tails & Knuckles on multiple occasions, a source of local power such as Shahra and Caliburn when he visited their worlds, even the Chaos Emeralds when push came to shove. He then came to his final decision as Mirai and Momotaros could only watch anxiously._

"…_Look, I've got something else that could help us both, and I appreciate it that you said you've learned your lesson, demo… what about the 'I'm sorry'?" Den-O finally stated._

"_**Eh?"**__Momotaros let out confused._

_Den-O started to push himself up as he tried to clarify his final point to Momotaros once more._

"_What about the 'gomen nasai'?" Den-O repeated._

_Momotaros merely groaned before giving in…_

"_**GOMEN NASAI~!" **__the oni Imagin shouted before disappearing from DenLiner in a flash of light once more._

_Ryoutaro finally managed to get back up to his feet before taking the red Chaos Emerald Nack gave him and pressed it into the buckle causing the emerald to literally fuse with the belt. The rider then pressed the red button once more before passing the pass over the buckle again with confidence._

_**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**_

_As the Imagin approached, Den-O's chest armor appeared and attached itself as usual, but it looked bulkier than usual; the chest armor even wielding markings from Momotaros' natural armor. The shoulder pads suddenly sprouted large horns that looked about two-thirds of Sonic's normal height similar to Momotaros' in design. The legs and arms even obtaining armor similar to that of Momotaros' Imagin armor, but slightly more demonic and with longer spikes acting as smaller blades. Finally, the peach helmet peach attached itself like normal before suddenly igniting for a few seconds leaving behind flame designs on the peach halves. The rider and Imagin evolved in power thanks to the Chaos Emerald thus bringing forth the first of many Chaos rider forms._

"_**Ore youyaku sanjou!"**__Momotaros executed his usual pose before realizing his powered-up status. __**"WHOA! Sugoi! This power… what is this Ryoutaro?-!"**_

"The power of a Chaos Emerald… near infinite energy,"_ Sonic explained._

"_**The flavoring for today's hissatsu waza will be a bit different thanks to this power up," **__Den-O said confidently before pulling out his pass again. __**"Ore no hissatsu waza…"**_

_**=FULL CHARGE=**_

"…_**Chaos Version!"**_

_Den-O then prepared himself as larger amount of red electricity merged with Chaos energy filled the blade causing a red aura to appear surrounding the blade before it detached itself form the rest of the sword as the Chameleon Imagin got up once more._

_The Imagin merely went charging in before getting sliced by both aura and Chaos dengasher blades horizontally causing the kaijin to explode on contact. The blade then attached itself back on as Den-O straightened himself out showing off his new form in all its glory._

"But it's the same,"_ Ryoutaro said pointing out the obvious, but Momotaros ignored him as he chuckled in satisfaction at finally beating the Chameleon-yaro._

"_**Oi, Ryoutaro,"**__the oni Imagin said walking over to the blue hedgehog, __**"I thought you were a greenhorn, but… you're pretty stubborn and gutsy like you were on your previous adventures, eh?"**_

_Sonic couldn't help but smile and laugh on the inside at that comment, contemplating for a few seconds how right Momotaros was. Meanwhile, both Manic and Sonia grinned/smirked both knowing that Sonic indeed act that way on more than one occasion._

"_I suppose," Ryoutaro admitted humbly, getting a chuckle out of the Imagin._

"_**What do you mean 'I suppose', you punk?"**__Momotaros' questioned sarcastically shaking the hedgehog's head playfully before releasing. __**"Well you guys, I've honestly grown to like you in the small amount of time we've been together. …And Momotaros shows you guys have no sense… no sense…"**__the Imagin stated before sighing and reclining at a booth in the café, __**"No sense, but… you can call me that if you want."**_

_Sonia and Manic couldn't help but giggle/chuckle at this action by Momotaros, and even Mirai back on DenLiner giggled a little bit upon seeing this out of the Imagin._

"_We will… Momotaros," Sonic replied causing the Imagin to stare at the hedgehog trio before turning his head to hide a possible look of embarrassment while the trio all laughed to themselves as Momotaros just sighed with content._

_Outside the window, the green quilled, blue eyed hedgehog Sonic nearly bumped into before walked looked in from the window at the situation, seeing all four figures in the room, without a look of confusion. He merely pulled up the hood of his golden hoodie over his head before walking off unaware of the orb of light following him off to the distance._

* * *

><p>After those crazy events, late one night, Sonic was up writing something and fiddling around with an old Yamaha guitar. Momotaros was sitting nearby in his sand form observing this with curiosity. He was even more intrigued when Sonic started playing the guitar and singing an old song that had a rockin' beat to it which he somehow had playing through his head since his adventures in Camelot (KKD Note: Free cookie to whoever guesses the which song it is).<p>

**"Oi,"**the Imagin spoke up after Sonic finished playing, **"I didn't know you could play guitar, much less such an awesome tune on one."**

** "**There's a lot you don't know about me, Momotaros," Sonic stated as he started putting his equipment away. "When I'm not on any major adventure, my siblings and I write songs and perform one stage once in a while. …It's been a while since I last picked up the old six-string, though."

**"Have you come up with a name for that song yet?"**

"…I haven't really thought of it. I usually find it easier to find the music for it in my head and the lyrics just come to me in the process," Sonic explained.

**"Heh. Well that is one of the best songs I've heard in a long time. You know, for someone with no sense, you come up with some pretty mean riffs."**

"Ryoutaro! Momotaros!" Sonia called out, "Are you two still up? You'd better get to sleep now you two!"

"Hai. Good night Neesan!"

**"See ya in the morning, Sonia!"**

"Hey, you're not gonna possess me again and do something stupid like before, right?"

**"Why would I do that? You've been asking me that ever since we helped out that weasel and beat his Imagin."**

"Okay then. Good night, Momotaros."

**"Good night,"** the Imagin said before vanishing in a flash of light as he re-entered DenLiner.

* * *

><p>On another side of town, the green quilled and blue eyed hedgehog Sonic nearly bumped into the other day was skipping rocks at a lake in the park, his golden jacket shining in the moonlight. Before skipping his third rock of the night, the hedgehog turned to see a family of Mobian rabbits camping down the shore of the lake. He had always envied people who lived with their families. He couldn't even remember who his family members were since the …incident involving the one who'd done …it to him.<p>

"…Family…" the hedgehog finally said breaking his silence. "If only I, Alpha the Hedgehog, could remember mine."

It seemed to him that his name and memories of during and after what happened to him since he was four and what caused him to become what he was today was all he could remember, and saying his own name made him feel comfortable. It reminded him that he was really someone, not some number like that maniac made him.

"I just… I just wish I could find _my_ family," he said before finally tossing another rock.

The hedgehog at last stopped his rock skipping, deciding that he would continue his search the next day, as he entered his makeshift tent with nothing but a sleeping bag and a pillow. His hoodie jacket suddenly shifted and changed into golden pajamas. That was an upside to that aspect of his powers, he could change that golden part to appear and feel like the actual material he wanted it to be. The hedgehog then curled up in his sleeping bag, not noticing the orb of light enter his body, releasing sand particles which merged together, moved outside the tent, and formed …an Imagin.

The Imagin stood five inches taller than Momotaros and wore leather straps on its arms, wrists, and ankles, all studded with spikes. It's hind legs were bent akin to a normal dog's or a werewolf's. The hands were three fingers with spikes shaped like the barrels of guns. The Imagin bore bits of gold armor, spikes emerging from each part. The neck had a gold collar with gold bone-shaped tags. The head was shaped like a Doberman's with glowing red eyes. The canine-like kaijin simply stared out into the night sky with only one objective.

**"Kazoku… I'll find his kazoku for him. That is… his wish after all," **the Imagin said before running off into the nearby woods with no one even seeing him.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>The next day was a busy one at the Milk Dipper. Manic had to aid in serving the customers who came as Sonia continued to cook. Sonic… he did his best in both the kitchen and the serving.<p>

"Welcome to M...Vanilla-sama?" Ryoutaro blinked as he looked at the door.

Standing before him was a Mobian rabbit with cream and white fur. She was in her early thirties with a bit of orange hair on her head. She wore a dress of red fabrics and a red button vest. Her ears went down to her knees. She gave a kind, motherly smile to the blue hedgehog, a look of innocence in her eyes.

"It's been a while, has it not?" Vanilla asked as Ryoutaro walked up.

"Hai," Ryoutaro nodded as he took Vanilla to a single-seat table. Nearby, Bartleby was gawking.

"Well I'll be..."

"What?" Knuckles and Manic pondered.

"Is that Vanilla Rabbit?"

"Hm?" Knuckles looked over at where Ryoutaro was taking Vanilla's order, "Oh yeah. Cream's mother."

"Who?" Manic tilted his head.

"Vanilla Rabbit is the top Chao Garden caretaker and runs a flower shop at the same time while raising her daughter," Bartleby explained, "I once got an exclusive interview with her. And I'll tell you something..."

"What?"

"She and her daughter have an air of pure innocence to them. No paparazzi or rival flower shops or Chao Gardens can even think of any negative things about them. I tried to get some secrets, but she was completely open about relatively everything I asked," Bartleby informed, "I avoided the more physical questions as she asked."

"Physical questions?" the two repeated.

"Weight, height, bust line, hip line, waist line, the usual physical measurements," Bartleby replied nonchalantly.

"Here's your order," Ryoutaro smiled as he put a cup of tea before Vanilla.

"Thank you, dear," Vanilla smiled gently before taking a sip, "It's delicious."

"A-Arigatou," Sonic bowed, "Ano..."

"You wish to know why I came here? It's simple in truth. I wanted to see how you were doing with your siblings," Vanilla replied, "I'm also here for a second reason."

"Really? Ano...It's been going well except for times when Manic ends up swiping something," Ryoutaro admitted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll learn to not do it," Vanilla smiled, "As for the other reason...My daughter is having her birthday in a few days. I was hoping that you and your siblings would be so kind as to play a song for her."

"Really? Of course. I still owe you so much, Vanilla-sama," Sonic replied, "Demo...Would you like to stay until the lunch rush calms down to ask them both?"

"But of course," Vanilla replied, "Thank you for the pleasant offer."

**"Oi, Ryoutaro, who was that?"** Momotaros asked once Ryoutaro had walked behind the counter. "That was Vanilla-sama. She took care of me before I met Neesan and Niisan," Ryoutaro replied quietly as he prepared another cup of tea, "She's a mother to me and I made sure to repay her by doing everything I could do to help her around her home."

"Ryou-chan, what's wrong?" Sonia asked as she walked over to him.

"It can wait until the lunch rush is over, Neesan," Ryoutaro replied, "I'm sure you'll like it. Manic, too."

**"Why not tell her now?"** Momotaros asked.

"Blender..." Ryoutaro began.

**"I'm gone,"**the Imagin replied as he went to DenLiner.

* * *

><p>At that same moment, the dog Imagin from the night before was running around a city with a picture of his host, asking around every single green hedgehog if they recognized him. However, it was tough, for one thing, every person the Imagin spoke to was frighten by its appearance claiming it to be a monster. The other was that every single hedgehog it asked all denied of knowing the green hedgehog with gold attire. It was getting desperate; the imagin had to find his host's family and bring them to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Us? Play a song for Cream-chan?" Sonia asked upon hearing Vanilla explain what she told Sonic to both her and Manic after the lunch rush died down while she was still preparing food for those that stayed behind having Sonic make the quick trips to deliver the food to the customers.<p>

"Yes my dear," Vanilla said, "When she heard that Sonic had formed a band with his brother and sister, she was excited and she begged me to get her every album that you made in the small amount of time you were active, …all just to stay close to her adopted brother."

"Well, at least we can say we have a truly dedicated fan, …or at least bro does," Manic thought out loud.

"She really missed me being around hasn't she?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Yes she has. I know she really enjoyed your visits, dear," Vanilla explained, "but since she hasn't seen as often, and since she enjoys your music so much, she's begged me to have you perform at least one of your songs at her birthday party this year."

"I'd be glad to play some songs for my adopted sister, Vanilla-sama," Ryoutaro said acceptingly.

"Of course I'd come," Manic replied, "I'd love to play some songs for one of our youngest fans."

"Same here," Sonia exclaimed, "After all wherever these two go, I go too."

"Thank you, dears," Vanilla responded before standing up and handing the three hedgehogs invitations for her daughter's birthday party. "Her party will be at the end of the week. I certainly don't want you to disappoint her, so please be sure to be there, dears."

"Of course," all three hedgehog siblings said kindly to the Mobian rabbit before seeing her remove her wallet.

"No need to pay Vanilla-sama," Sonia insisted, "After all you've done for Sonic before he came to live with us, this one is on the house."

"Thank you dears," Vanilla said before taking her leave.

After she left, and the hedgehogs finished cleaning, the furniture, they turned to a spot in the kitchen before Sonia opened up a spot in the floor to reveal a hidden stairway.

"It's been so long since played for anyone, we'd really better rehearse as much as possible before Saturday, boys," Sonia reminded them.

"Right," both of her brothers responded.

**"If the coast is clear, can I join you guys to listen in on your music?"**Momotaros asked popping up on the floor next to Ryoutaro in his sand form.

"Sure," Sonia said kindly before all four entered the hole in the floor.

Little did any of them know that looking through the window again was Alpha the Hedgehog. He really found something familiar about those hedgehogs, and he was determined to find out what it was, but not at the moment. No, Alpha would wait until they were out of that area where he wouldn't interrupt them on anything.

* * *

><p>For sometime, the hedgehogs could be seen compiling some of the old songs they wrote as well as some of the songs that Sonic wrote recently involving his recent adventures. Once they decided on the songs, they pulled out their old charms and touched them. The medallions themselves transformed into musical intruments, which amazed Momotaros. Sonic's medallion transformed into a blue guitarbass combo with three necks and a body shaped like Sonic's profile head. Sonia's changed into a magenta electric keyboard with a black strap going over her shoulder and across her back so she can move her body and her instrument around. Finally, Manic's charms shifted into a gold and gray drum set while he held his silver drumsticks at the ready.

**"Nice gear," **Momotaros commented, getting a thanks from each hedgehog before the started of with a song that Vanilla said was one of Cream's favorites, "Follow Me" (Team Rose's theme from Sonic Heroes).

* * *

><p>After the final rehearsal of the song that Sonic wrote the night before, which they finally called "The Knight of the Wind," all four exited the rehearsal chamber and back to the main floor talking about how well they played for not practicing in a long time. Then, Sonic realized that he needed to meet up with Mirai, whom Manic and Sonia found out about thanks to their last encounters with her. So, Ryoutaro ran out of the Milk with Momotaros vanishing back to DenLiner ahead of him, unaware that Alpha saw Sonic run as fast as he did.<p>

"That speed…," he gawked, "…he can run as fast as I can. Why is that? …I need to find out," he concluded before running off at about the same speed Sonic ran turning into a gold and green blur just as Sonic became a blue blur.

* * *

><p>Later, Alpha hid in the shadows near where Ryoutaro stopped. He watched as the blue hedgehog pulled out a black case pass before continuing to wait. Unsure of what he was waiting for, a special pair of glasses suddenly appeared over Alpha's eyes, and they displayed to him the stats and information on the cobalt hedgehog except for something go into static when he attempted to find out who his family was. Was that something that <em>he<em> purposely plugged in to force him to go back to him. Well Alpha refused to go back to that freak after what he did to Alpha. The hedgehog then turned his attention to his glasses' built-in clock which read 3:03:01 pm. He knew something happened when those numbers lined up. So he waited until it reached 3:03:03 pm. It was then that Ryoutaro finally opened the door he was standing in front of and walked in, but not before Alpha zoomed in after him before the door closed and the time changed.

On board, Alpha eavesdropped onto the conversation going on in the diner car that he snuck into. He could hear Ryoutaro explain the plans going on that Saturday to Mirai, and Momotaros explaining how cool they sounded. However, it wasn't long before the green hedgehog was spotted by someone, and Alpha knew it. He turned around to see Mephiles before he was grabbed by the base of his jacket's neck and dragged inside making choking and groaning sounds.

"I believe I found a stowaway," Mephiles said stating the obvious with Momotaros and Ryoutaro staring with the most confusion.

**"AH! An Inverse you!"**Momotaros screamed.

"He doesn't look like Scourge," Ryoutaro noted.

**"Scourge?" **Momotaros and Mirai repeated.

"Ano… Mephiles-san, you're choking him," Amy noted.

"…It appears I am," Mephiles noted as Alpha's face turned blue before dropping him, "My apologies. Amy-chan, the usual."

"Hai!"

Ryoutaro, Momotaros, and Mirai sweatdropped at the two. At the same time, Alpha was catching his breath again as his face returned to its original color.

"Oi! Daijoubu?" Ryoutaro asked the stowaway hedgehog.

"Hai! Sorry about that, but ever since you bumped into me the other day, I couldn't help but keep following you," the hedgehog that Momotaros had mistaken for Sonic's inverse said.

"How'd you manage to get on without a ticket or a pass?" Mirai questioned the green hedgehog.

"Simple, I rushed in after you when you opened that door." Alpha explained.

"Really? The only way that could've worked is if you ran close to…," Sonic started before…

"Close to the speed of sound?" Alpha finished for Sonic. "Why yes, I am capable of reaching such speeds."

**"…Just who is this guy, Ryoutaro?"**Momotaros questioned.

"Beats me, Momotaros," Ryoutaro responded, "However, …come to think of it… he does look familiar."

"Ore was Alpha, …Alpha the Hedgehog," Alpha properly introduced. "As for where you meet me, remember the other day when you were running away from the police for some reason?"

"Ara?" Ryoutaro questioned before the memory of that day came back to him. The image of that hedgehog was vague, but he remembered a quick glimpse of him. "AH! That was YOU?-! Gomen nasai! I honestly didn't mean to bump into you. You see…"

"Forget it. That was in the past. Let's just let bygones be bygones," Alpha insisted.

* * *

><p>Back at the Milk Dipper, Sonia was looking through an old scrapbook made by their parents. When something caught her eye.<p>

"Say, Manic-kun?" Sonia asked her brother who was busy cleaning tables.

"Yea sis?"

"You were born _after _Ryoutaro-kun was, right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Look at this picture."

Manic did, and what he saw shocked him.

"Who is that kid with bro?" Manic asked.

"I have no idea, Niisan, but he reminds me of someone I've seen lately who looks like Ryoutaro-kun to a degree."

"…I wonder who he could be." Manic pondered along with Sonia.

Back on DenLiner, Alpha was making some sort of small talk explaining some of his situation in that he had some case of amnesia, and that he had no idea who his family really was.

"That's terrible!" Mirai said with a sort of tear in her eye.

"Don't worry, Alpha-kun," Ryoutaro reassured, "We'll help you find your kazoku."

**"Oi! What about that concert you and your siblings were planning for the daughter of your adopted Kaa-chan?"** Momotaros questioned.

"I'm sure Sonia and Manic can prepare without me," Ryoutaro said nonchalantly, "After all, the party doesn't start until Saturday."

"But that's three days away," Mirai reminded them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryoutaro. I don't want to worry yourself over my problems," Alpha replied.

"It's all right. I do this stuff all the time, helping others before myself." Sonic said. "In the meantime, why not stay with me and my siblings."

Alpha would've humbly rejected, but he saw the look in Sonic's eyes and knew that he didn't want to hurt his feelings this time by rejecting his offer. So…

"A-Aritgatou," he humbly accepted.

* * *

><p>That night, Sonia and Manic were about to start their practice for Cream's birthday on Saturday when they realized Sonic was late. It was then that Sonic came in through the front door with Alpha wearing his golden hoodie jacket alongside him.<p>

"Sorry I'm late Neesan, Niisan," Ryoutaro apologized.

"Where were you, Bro?" Manic demanded. "You know that we've gotta practice for Cream's party this Saturady."

"Man Manic, you may be lazy in some cases, but when it comes to your rehearsals for the fans, you can get dead serious."

"You're darn right I can… who's that?"

"Yea, who is that Ryou-chan?" Sonia asked alongside her little brother.

"Oh this? This is Alpha."

"Gosh bro, you two look so alike, it's almost uncanny. Well, except for the quill and eye colors being swapped, and the fact that Alpha is wearing a gold jacket," Manic pointed out.

"Yes," Sonia agreed, "There is a strong resemblence."

**"I know right,"** Momotaros said joining the hedgehog quartet in the Milk Dipper, catching the attention of all the hedgehogs, especially Sonia and Manic who were surprised that the Imagin would show himself in front of who they assumed was a complete stranger who looked so much like their brother. **"Don't worry, he already knows of me, and the secret of my existence is safe with him."**

"Good to know," Manic said with a little uncertainty. "Say, would you like to listen to us while we practice?"

"…Sure," Alpha said.

* * *

><p>Later downstairs, the group practiced their songs, both old and new as both Imagin and new hedgehog listened in. Alpha really found their music truly enjoyable. Alpha even asked if he could have a shout a playing a song, and Sonic was kind enough to not only let him play one, but to let him use his own guitar for the song, too. The song Alpha chose was one he called "Climax Jump", and boy did he play it well. This really surprised the trio.<p>

"…Where did you learn that song, and how did you learn to play so well, Alpha-san?" Ryoutaro asked after he finished playing the song.

"I wrote the song myself, and as for playing the guitar, …it just came naturally to me," Alpha explained.

"Sugei!" Manic gawked. "You and Bro are more alike than I originally expected."

"Arigatou."

"Say, Sonia, is it ok if Alpha-kun can stay with us until he finds his home?" Ryoutaro asked his sister.

"Why is he lost?" Sonia questioned her brother's request.

"Iie, …he can't remember who his kazoku is, and he's trying to find them."

This hit something within her. The looks, his skills, almost everything seemed to ring something with her. She wanted to tell Ryoutaro, but she had to keep it hidden until further notice. However, she couldn't just turn down someone he met like a cold-hearted animal. So she did what her heart told her to do.

"Sure, …he can stay with us."

With that, Alpha stayed with the group for two days.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and by then, the Dog Imagin was willing to give up its search, but it knew it had to fulfill its contract. Out of pure rage, though, it began attacking the city like crazy.<p>

This caught Momotaros' attention as both the smell the Imagin was giving off finally, and the sense that the city was under attack finally found him.

**"Oi, Ryoutaro,"**Momotaros whispered to Sonic who was getting ready for practice, **"I smell an Imagin."**

"Now? Of all times?" Ryoutaro questioned. Although, he knew he had a responsibility as Den-O, so he knew what he had to do. "Gomen, Neesan, Niisan, but there's something going on, and I have to deal with something with Momotaros, okay?"

"Okay, Ryou-chan," Sonia said politely, "but hurry back."

"Hai. Oh, and Alpha-san. If you leave the building, stay hidden. No telling what could happen." Ryoutaro said before Momotaros entered him and the blue hedgehog left.

"…He said stay hidden…" Alpha said as a smirk crossed his face, "…but he didn't say where and how." With that, despite what Sonia tried to do, Alpha became invisible and rushed off after Sonic.

_ "He's just like Ryou-chan in more ways than one. Could he really be who I think he is?"_ Sonia thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Humans and Mobians ran away from the scene as silver spikes shot everywhere. The Dog Imagin howled as he threw a leash at a running green Hedgehog. Before it struck, a blue blur shot by and got the hedgehog away from the leash.<p>

"Run!" Sonic ordered as the hedgehog ran off, "Momotaros, let's go."

**"..."**

"Momotaros?" Ryoutaro looked at his Imagin 'friend' as Momotaros stared at the head of the Imagin.

**"Aaaaaaaaah!-!-!"** Momotaros let out a huge scream of fear as he 'ran' behind Sonic, **"Keep it away! Keep it away!"**

"M-Momotaros?" Ryoutaro paled.

**"AH~! Keep away, you mongrel!"**

"Don't tell me you're afraid of dogs now..." Sonic paled.

**"Ryoutaro, let's get out of here! I want to get away from this demon from hell!" **Momotaros pleaded as Mirai ran up.

"What's wrong with you? Get out there and deal with the Imagin!" Mirai ordered.

**"No way! That's no Imagin! It's one of those Hellhounds!"** Momotaros argued.

"It's a Dog _Imagin_!" Mirai frowned.

**"It's a devil's pet! I'm not going out there!"** Momotaros argued before the three ducked under a barrage of silver spikes, **"See!-? It's **_**evil**_**!"**

"Ah mou!" Ryoutaro said out loud to himself. "It looks like I'll have to pull _it _out before I can convince Momotaros to henshin."

With that, Ryoutaro pulled out his medallion, touched, and brought forth his guitar.

"What are you doing, Ryoutaro?-!" Mirai shouted in confusion.

"**This is no time for a rehearsal!" **Momotaros retorted in agreement.

With that, Sonic simply started playing…and lasers began to blast out from the guitar at the Imagin. Momotaros and Mirai gawked at the sight of lasers emerging from a guitar of all things. Being unprepared for that type of assault, the dog Imagin got hit by a few shots before rolling out of the way. The canine Imagin than resumed its barrage of silver spikes, many of which were deflected by the lasers.

Eventually, Sonic got exhausted from playing guitar, and the Imagin took advantage of the moment. It threw out even more spikes causing Momotaros and Mirai to scream in terror…when a green and gold blur suddenly appeared and deflected every single shot. The blur stopped in front of the trio of heroes revealing itself to be Alpha wearing something similar to a knight's suit of golden armor while wielding a sword that was very familiar to Sonic. Ryoutaro, Momotaros, and Mirai simply gasped at seeing who it was.

"Nani?-!"

"**The gold-armor-wearing inverse?-!" **Momotaros gaped.

"Alpha-san?" Ryoutaro asked with confusion, "Why? I thought I told you to hide!"

"URASAI!" Alpha shouted to the trio causing them to freeze up. "I understand this might not be up my alley, but I can't just stand behind the sidelines and watch as those I care for get hurt while I do NOTHING! That's how I lost my family, …how I became what I am today, …and why I've spent my whole life focused on finding them …not even thinking of friends I've made in the present."

"Alpha-san."

"Well NO MORE! I'll fight this kaijin myself if you refuse to help me. Now look here 'Pluto,' it's time we go mano a mano!"

**Cue: Knight of the Wind**

Alpha then dashed off to try and destroy the monstrous canine. He slashed the canine with expertly timed slashes, reminding Sonic of how he himself fought back during his time in Camelot.

Soon, the Dog Imagin blasted some more spikes and launched a leash out at Alpha when…

"Soul Surge: Solar Speed!" Alpha shouted as he moved at the speed of light knocking away the spikes and leash before slashing the Imagin dozens of times.

It was here, seeing Alpha in action that Momotaros decided to push his fear aside.

"**OI! Ryoutaro! Don't let Alan..."**

"Alpha," Ryoutaro corrected.

**"Whatever! Don't let him hog all the fun! Let's Henshin and show this mutt how strong we really are! 'sides, if he could fight one of them off, then so can we!" **Momotaros shouted before entering Ryoutaro, forming M-Sonic once more, and proceeded to put on his Terminal Belt and pulled out his Rider Pass, pressing the red button as usual, "**Henshin!"**

**=SWORD FORM=**

M-Sonic then henshined into Den-O as the Sword form armor attached like normal.

"**Ore… sanjou!" **Den-O shouted after doing his pose; he then proceeded to create his DenGasher sword, **"I don't like it when others try to harm Ryoutaro and those near him. So even with Alpha, Ore wa saisho kara saigo made Climax da ze!"**

Den-O proceeded to join Alpha, who witnessed Sonic's possession and complete Henshin into Den-O, back in the fight. Soon, Den-O and Alpha slashed at the same time causing the canine to be launched back about twenty feet. Alpha rushed up to the Imagin within twenty seconds before bringing it back over to Den-O while holding the Kaijin by its neck.

"Answer me… why would you do such a thing?-!" Alpha demanded.

"**Huh~? You mean you don't know?"** the dog Imagin asked curiously. **"Well I shouldn't be surprised since you were half asleep when you made the wish and contract."**

"What are you talking about?-!"

**"You're my contract holder!"** the dog Imagin clarified pointing out to Den-O the sand leaking from the green hedgehog's golden armor, **"I possessed you Tuesday night, and I've been trying to fulfill your wish: your wish…to be reunited with your…kazoku."**

It was then that Alpha froze up and released the Imagin from his grasp. Memories of his failed search for his family flashed through his head. The emotional pain was too much for Alpha to handle. So much so, that he almost failed to notice the sword he wielded overheating his metal glove before the hedgehog dropped it and held his head screaming in pain.

Seeing that as an opportunity to retreat, the Imagin left while Den-O and Mirai could only stare at the poor hedgehog. Den-O undid his belt, reversing the Henshin, before Momotaros ejected himself from Sonic. All the three could do was stare and let tears fall from their eyes, watching the poor golden armored and green-quilled hedgehog cry waterfalls as his cobalt eyes became bloodshot.

* * *

><p>After Alpha, who took the sword and refused to release it until it was torn away by Sonic (KKD note: free cookie to who can guess the name of this sword), was taken back to the Milk Dipper by Sonic and Momotaros to recover, Sonia approached Sonic and Alpha with something to say.<p>

"Ryou-chan?" she started before noticing Alpha's condition, "Has Alpha been reminded of his…?"

"Hai," Ryoutaro finished for his sister, not wanting to make Alpha's situation worse.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is a good time then, demo… I think I've found out who his family is."

At this, Alpha stopped crying as he and Sonic stared at her with the utmost focus.

"Alpha-chan…_We_ are your kazoku…and Ryou-chan… is your _twin_!" She stated, dropping a bombshell.

This was a shocker. Alpha had been living with his family for the past two days, AND was hanging out most of the time with his OWN TWIN?-!

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Ryoutaro: How did this happen?-!**

**Sonia: I've been searching through tou-san and kaa-chan's old scrapbooks.**

**Manic: Awesome, we've got ourselves a new sibling!**

**Mirai: Why were you like this, and what's with the talking sword?**

**?: I chose this hedgehog until I returned to you, Knight of the Wind.**

**Alpha: That egg-shaped, large mustached, bald-headed man turned me into… this.**

**Ryoutaro: A cyborg?-!**

**Momotaros: Now we have to stop that mutt from causing even MORE trouble in the past while Alpha tears down the place in the present!**

**Alpha: SONIC! MOMOTAROS! Stop screwing around and get me outta here!**

**Den-O SF: This damage should help. Any better?**

**Alpha: *Grunting* FASTER! Faster would be better!**

**Ryoutaro: Gomen, Niisan!**

**Den-O SF: Easy! We're doing our best!**

**Alpha: BEST… Not… GOOD ENOUGH!**

**Ryoutaro: ALPHA-SAN! NII-SAN! HOLD ON!**

**Den-O CSF: What you put Alpha through was UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Stop 6: Edge of Time**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Now wasn't that fun? I hope you actually review and fav this tale as well as join me on the Kamen Rider Club forum. Stay tuned for the next stop now and find out more about Alpha's enigmatic past. 'til then, Jaa ne!<strong>


	6. Edge of Time

**KKD: Hi guys. Hope you're ready for the exciting conclusion to Alpha's intro into the adventure. Of course, this is somewhat original, but for safety's sakes, let's state the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither Kamen Keyblade Duelist not Gammatron own Kamen Rider Den-O, Sonic the Hedgehog, or whatever shows up in this story. They belong to Toei/Bandai, Sega, & their respective owners. KKD & GT do, however, own Mirai the Hedgehog jointly, & KKD owns Alpha the Hedgehog.**

**KKD: There will also be A reference to GT's OC, Roll, but she won't show up until later. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much & I had writing it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Edge of Time<span>

_Soon, Den-O and Alpha slashed at the same time causing the canine to be launched back about twenty feet. Alpha rushed up to the Imagin within twenty seconds before bringing it back over to Den-O while holding the kaijin by its neck._

"_Answer me… why would you do such a thing?-!" Alpha demanded._

"_**Huh~? You mean you don't know?"**__ the dog Imagin asked curiously. __**"Well I shouldn't be surprised since you were half asleep when you made the wish and contract."**_

"_What are you talking about?-!"_

"_**You're my contract holder!"**__ the dog Imagin clarified pointing out to Den-O the sand leaking from the green hedgehog's golden armor, __**"I possessed you Tuesday night, and I've been trying to fulfill your wish: your wish …to be reunited with your …kazoku."**_

_It was here that Alpha froze up, and released the Imagin from his grasp. Memories of his failed search for his family flashed through his head. The emotional pain was too much for Alpha to handle. So much so, that he almost failed to notice the sword he wielded overheating his metal glove before the hedgehog dropped it and held his head screaming in pain._

_Seeing this, the Imagin left while Den-O and Mirai could only stare at the poor hedgehog. Den-O then undid his belt reversing the henshin, and Momotaros ejecting himself from Sonic. All they could do was stare and let tears fall from their eyes watching the poor golden armored and green quilled hedgehog cry waterfall as his cobalt eyes became bloodshot._

"_Ryou-chan?" she started before noticing Alpha's condition, "has Alpha been reminded of his…"_

"_Hai," Ryoutaro finished for his sister not wanting to make Alpha's situation worse._

"_Well, I'm not sure if this is a good time then, demo… I think I've found out who his family is."_

_At this, Alpha stopped crying as he and Sonic stared at her with the utmost focus._

"_Alpha-chan, …we are your kazoku, …and Ryou-chan … is your twin!" She stated dropping a bombshell._

_This was a shocker, Alpha had been living with his family for the past two days, AND was hanging out most of the time with his OWN TWIN?-!_

* * *

><p>All Manic could do was stare in shock and surprise while Alpha and Sonic simply stood in shock at what Sonia revealed.<p>

"…Are you serious, Neesan?" Ryoutaro finally asked breaking the silence.

"Hai!" the magenta hedgehog confirmed before pulling out an old scrapbook…the same one she was looking into the other day, "I was browsing through the old pages when I found this."

The page she pointed to a page where a young Ryoutaro about two years old was playing with another hedgehog about his age with the exact same quill color, but with blue eyes and some green highlights.

"After checking the medical records, with the doctor, I found that Ryou-chan was born with a twin brother. And after giving them some DNA through one of Alpha's quills as well as one of Ryoutaro's for comparison, the tests proved… Ryoutaro and Alpha are indeed twins."

"…How is this possible when Alpha looks like this?" Ryoutaro said pointing out Alpha's all green quills and golden attire.

"That's a little tough to explain," Alpha said.

"OUCH!" Manic suddenly screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

**"What's the matter with you, Midorikuso Hedgehog?"** Momotaros demanded, seeing Manic shaking his hand that had some smoke coming off of it

"It's this freaky sword! After I tried to grab it by the handle, it nearly burned my hand off!"

"Nani?-!" Ryoutaro said before turning to Alpha, "Where'd you get this rusty butter knife?"

"I found it in a library next to an open book of some kind," Alpha explained.

"Who are you calling a 'rusty butter knife,' you knave?" someone said catching everyone's attention.

Everyone looked around to try and find out where the voice came from when Manic, Sonia, and Alpha stared at the lone Imagin in the room.

"Are you startin' that again?" Manic demanded.

**"That ain't me!"** Momotaros retorted.

This caused Ryoutaro to look at the sword again. This time, he grabbed the handle of the blade… and he didn't get burned. The cobalt hedgehog stared at the blade looking for something while the others stared at Sonic with curiosity as to both why he was looking at it and why he wasn't getting burnt. The blue hedgehog looked at something near where the blade met the hilt that looked almost as if it could slide. Sonic stared at that for a while before doing what the others thought was crazy.

"Caliburn… is that you?" Ryoutaro asked the sword.

The others looked back to themselves confused before turning back to the sword. They noticed the plate that looked like it could slide did slide revealing a face of some kind.

"Of course!" the sword actually spoke.

The others actually screamed as Sonic let go of the sword allowing it to reorient itself so that the tip of the blade was facing down to the ground.

"It has been far too long, Knight of the Wind," the sword now identified as Caliburn spoke (KKD Note: Yes, with his mouth actually moving and his face giving off the expression he's trying to convey).

"It has Caliburn, and…sorry about calling you a rusty old butter knife," Sonic said with an actual apology towards the sword, "I didn't think it was really you."

"Apology accepted, but like it or not, I may still call you a Knave once in a while," Caliburn informed.

"Oh well, guys, this is Caliburn," Ryoutaro introduced to his siblings and Momotaros, "The sword I spoke of when I was stuck in King Arthur's time. A…Say, is what Alpha said true, Caliburn?"

"Yes."

"If that's so," Sonia started, "How was it that you let Alpha hold you for so long before burning him in rejection?"

"Remember m'lady, I can choose who can wield me. At first, I thought it was Sonic, so I simply let him wield me. Further, when he held me, his grasp and fighting style reminded me of Sonic. Only when the hedgehog stalled in his last bout did I realize it wasn't him."

"Well," Alpha started, "that explains why you burnt my hand at that moment."

"Wow," Manic merely gawked, "I still can't believe that Bro's sword from his adventures in Camelot is real, and that we have another sibling, Sonic's twin no less!"

"Pardon me, Sonic, but would you care to introduce me to your siblings, as it would appear?" Caliburn asked.

"Oh right. Caliburn, this is my elder sister Sonia, my younger brother Manic, and…my recently discovered twin, Alpha, whom I'm sure you already know."

"A pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise," everyone but Momotaros said who was trying to point himself out.

**"OI! RYOUTARO! YOU FORGOT ME!"**

"Sonic, who is this 'Ryoutaro' that red monster speaks of?" Caliburn asked upon hearing that.

**"I'm an Oni! An Oni **_**Imagin **_**to be exact!"** Momotaros clarified.

"Oh, Ryoutaro's my real name, long story," Ryoutaro said, "Anyway, that is Momotaros, a new partner of mine."

"Interesting..." Caliburn began when alarms began to go off outside, "Good heavens, what is that?"

"Oh dear," Sonia gasped.

"I thought he'd still be in that place," Sonic noted.

"Who?" Alpha pondered as Sonia turned on the only TV in the place.

'The streets are in a panic as Dr. Eggman is once more attacking,' a news reporter informed as the background showed panicking citizens going about.

"Who?" Caliburn and Alpha pondered.

"Just a crazed lunatic genius out to conquer the world," Sonic replied, "Wait, you don't know him, Bro?"

"I haven't listened to the news for years," Alpha replied with a shrug.

"He used to go by Ivo Robotnik," Manic added.

"...What?" Alpha narrowed his eyes dangerously at that.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"R-Robotnik?-!" Alpha said in shock.<p>

"I take it that you actually know him," Manic stated.

"_Know_ him? I…" Alpha started before going silent.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"…I have to confess," Alpha started, "from what I could remember, Robotnik kidnapped me and…"

Alpha paused as his golden jacket shifted in form once more, only this time, it became cybernetic armor that covered the right side of the hedgehog's face, his entire torso, his right arm, his entire left leg, and both his hands and feet. This change in appearance brought out gasps from all of the others in the room.

"…he turned me into… this."

"A cyborg?" Sonic asked.

"…Yea. He… made me feel the pain and torture of the entire process; even erased my memories of… my family, of… you guys."

Sonia couldn't help but start to cry a little bit at hearing the torture her newly-discovered-sibling had been through. Manic turned his head away so no one could see his tears along with Momotaros. As for Sonic and Caliburn, they couldn't help but stare at Alpha with the cobalt hedgehog feeling compassion for his emerald green twin, letting a tear drop from his eye.

"How awful, …but how'd you get out of there without getting completely brainwashed into working with him?" Sonic asked.

"Simple, thanks to this," Alpha started by pointing out his armor, still in his true cybernetic form, "I broke out before that part even started. …Since then I've learned to control these powers of mine, …including…," he then changed his appearance back to the one people usually see him in. "how to change my look and how to have my armor instantly change into more appropriate clothes."

"That explains a lot, but why would old Eggman want to get you back now after all this time?" Manic asked.

"…I'm not entirely sure about that, …but I think it might have to do with the tech he installed in me. It was the most advanced he'd ever done, and he adjusted it to adapt, just like I have been doing. It's possible that he could use me for one of those plans of his."

"In that case, we have to stop him."

"Right."

-Mwahahaha!-

Everyone turned to the screen. On it was a tall man, but his body was shaped akin to an egg with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. His head was round as opposed to pointy adorned with both tinted glasses and goggles, and his mustache greatly grew in length, density and mass. He wore an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold with white stripes and yellow cuffs on the sleeves with white gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin.

-I am Dr. Eggman, the World's leading scientist! I will stop attacking this city with my Egg Fleet if you give me Sonic the Hedgehog or Alpha the Hedgehog- the man declared as a picture appeared, the left half showing an image of Sonic sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid at the camera while the other half had Alpha impaling an orange robot with a gold lance, his jacket missing.

"That one's recent. Last year, actually," Alpha noted.

"At least we know where he is," Sonic noted.

With that, the hedgehogs and sword exited the building, with Momotaros already hiding inside Ryoutaro, but before they could get far… the Dog Imagin came and struck down the others until he was face to face with his host.

**"I have searched and failed, but the contract will be completed…"**

"Screw that wish!" Alpha shouted, "I… I've been with my family… for the last two days. These hedgehogs, …they are my… kazoku."

"Alpha-san, don't! If you tell him then…" Sonic started to stop his twin, but it was no use since Alpha already spoke it and the Imagin heard it clear as day.

**"In that case… the contract **_**is**_** complete."**

The Imagin then opened up Alpha like the other Imagin did with their hosts, and hopped through the green vortex within his host. However, Alpha didn't collapse to his knees like the others.

"Ryoutaro," Sonia asked, "What just happened?"

"I promise I'll explain later, but I can't talk now. Right now I need to take Alpha-san with me to see Mirai. Caliburn, koi!"

"Of course."

With that, Ryoutaro dragged Alpha off to who knows where with Caliburn not far behind.

* * *

><p>Later, the trio were back where Alpha first saw Sonic enter DenLiner as Mirai came running up with Momotaros in his sand form by her side.<p>

"What happened?" Mirai asked.

"Multiple problems happening at once. Alpha found out that my family and I are his, the Dog Imagin flew off to the past because finding Alpha's family was his wish, and now one of my old foes who I thought was trapped some where is searching for Alpha for some strange reason." Ryoutaro explained.

**"Whoa, sounds heavy,"**Momotaros retorted.

"Yea…" Alpha started, "…but nothing a good splitting up can't do."

"Eh~?" Ryoutaro said confused as Alpha got up.

"I'm not useless, bro, and I want to prove that to you today. I'll take care of that scientist that turned me into what I am today… you, Momotaros, and Caliburn go to the past and fight that thing as Den-O. Don't worry Mirai, all will be explained later."

"…I guess."

"Don't worry, Sonic. If we need to talk to each other, I'll set up a chronal link between us allowing us to talk to each other no matter what times we're in."

Ryoutaro looked confused by what his twin said, but he simply nodded, pulled out a ticket and held it to his twin's head. On the ticket, the Dog Imagin's image appeared with the date 1994-04-11.

"I'll talk to you later if I need to."

With that, Ryoutaro, Mirai, Caliburn, and Momotaros returned to DenLiner while Alpha rushed off to the place he'd least expect to return to… the place where Eggman turned him into a cyborg.

* * *

><p>*April 11, 1994*<p>

A younger version of Alpha, with blue quills, green highlights, and blue eyes could be seen going through the experiments that Ivo Robotnik was putting him through to be what he labeled his most powerful creation ever. Robotnik was finishing the final physical touches, which somehow caused the highlights to spread all over his body. Once the hedgehog's quills were completely green, the young Alpha could be seen in his finished cybernetic form. However, as Robotnik was getting ready to start the brainwashing process, sand began to pour out from the young hedgehog as it reformed into the Dog Imagin and began destroying the place before heading for different floors, causing the scientist to stop his plans while the young Alpha merely laid on the experimental table knocked out.

As the damage the Imagin created began to spread, DenLiner appeared and Sonic hopped out with Caliburn at his side and the Den-O belt already on his waist.

**"You again?-! Boy, you are a nuisance of a rat!"**

"I'm not a rat, pal, I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic retorted back before pulling out his pass and pressing the belt's red button.

"Henshin!"

**=SWORD FORM=**

The Den-O armor appeared on Sonic once more as the figure grabbed Caliburn without burning his hand ready to fight.

**"Ore… sanjou! Now I've had enough of you pal. You may be based after a mutt, but you're still an Imagin. & it's my job to take you down!"**

Den-O then began to fight back against the Imagin as it tried to run away.

* * *

><p>*Present Day*<p>

Alpha had just arrived at Eggman's labs, and using his stealth feature, snuck into one of the elevators.

"Oi, Sonic, I'm in Eggman's base about to find and fight Eggman. What's you're status?"

-In case you're unaware, we already found the Imagin and we're doing our best to stop it.- Sonic answered over the chronal link Alpha set up.

"Well keep it up, or else, if Mirai was correct, the present and future will be done for."

** -You think we don't know that?-!-** Momotaros retorted.

* * *

><p>*April 11, 1994*<p>

Den-O SF was still trying to slash the Imagin when it suddenly rose up an elevator shaft and cut the rope with one of it's spikes. This caused the elevator to fall down ready to crush the rider, if said rider didn't dodge it first.

-What the shock?-!- Alpha said right after the elevator crashed.

_"What's wrong, Alpha-san?-!"_

-The elevator I'm in just changed into a closet!-

**"Heh! The Imagin just tried to kill us with an elevator. What a coincidence."**

-Maybe not.-

_"Ch-chotto matte! Are you saying something that happened years ago in 1994, had an effect over in the present?"_

**"Huh?-! That's impossible!"**

-Well theoretically it isn't. You see the idea is called quantum causality.-

**"Qua-what?"**

-It means that what you do in the past will affect the present. Your actions then will make or destroy paths on my was to the fatass.-

"_Don't kill him."_

-What the shock do you mean don't kill him?-! He separated me from you all, erased my memories, and turned me into a cyborg!-

_"Just don't. He needs to count for his sins."_

-Count for his… Are you on the happy juice?-

_"Iie. It was something a man I met told me. Saa…omae wo tsumi o kazoero. I make those I beat count their sins. I don't kill."_

"What about the Black Knight and this…BioLizard you spoke of that you said the Cave Dragon reminded you of?" Caliburn asked.

_"The Black Knight was just a fake while Shadow was the one who killed the BioLizard," _Sonic replied.

**"Enough of this shit! Let's get going! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" **Sword Form roared as he forced a door during their chat and jumped into a hallway, spotting the Imagin, **"There you are!"**

** "You can't catch me!"**

Den-O chased the Imagin down this hallway until the Imagin ducked behind one door. When Den-O arrived at the door, it became blocked by a force field.

**"Great! It's blocked. Now what?"**

_"We need to find the security mainframe powering this thing and destroy it."_

**"But what about what Alan said with that whole quantum casualty thing?-!"**

_"It's _Alpha_ and he talked about quantum_ causality_! Maybe it would help him out too if he's in the same jam as us at the moment."_

-Guys! My path to Eggman is blocked by some kind of force field.-

**"Tch, welcome to our world."**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Den-O to find the security mainframe and to destroy the robots blocking their path. Once Den-O was there, the rider was soon ready to destroy it with Alpha listening in.<p>

_"Alpha! We're about to destroy a security mainframe. Your path still blocked on you end?"_

-Yep.-

_"Well listen and learn, newbie."_

Den-O then sliced the machine into ribbons sending metal flying across the room and sparks to rain down for a few seconds.

**"YATTA!"**

_"We did it, bro. Did it solve your problem as well as mine?"_

-No, my force field simply turned into sentries, robot guards!"

**"What was that thing called again, Ryoutaro?"**

_"Quantum causality?"_

**"Hai, that's a real wild card."**

"I believe the Imagin is correct on this subject, Sir Sonic, we don't know if that will affect the future for better or for worse."

_"Well at least we can get through the door and stop the Imagin to fix this mess."_

* * *

><p>With that, the rider rushed off to find the Imagin. Suddenly, though, as Den-O was ¾ of the way to closing in on his target, robot guards suddenly fell from the ceiling surrounding the rider. However, before the bots could strike, the bots just froze as a kind of energy dome surrounded the area around the rider and the robots.<p>

**"Oi! Yo, Alan! That quantum casualty thing, can it go both ways as in affect the time I'm in as well as the present and future?-!"**

-Impossible. Why?-

_"Reason bro: it's happening. All the guard bots just froze on us!"_

-…And by that I mean, "It's possible."-

* * *

><p>As Alpha continued fighting the sentries and getting to the floor he knew Eggman was on, Den-O reached the floor where the Imagin was, and even found, through a window, the kaijin cornered in a lab where a giant sentry was being built, …the same one that Alpha was dealing with in the present.<p>

**"There's that mongrel-yaro! Let's finish this."**

-Den-O! I'm in a jam and you put me there!-

**"OI! We've just found the Imagin, and I don't think we can help you with that sentry."**

_"Momotaros!"_

**"Hai hai, fine, whaddya want me to do Alan. Alan? Huh, must've lost the signal."**

* * *

><p>It would've appeared that way until in the present, Alpha was getting cornered by the sentry and he was sooo close to getting to Eggman, too.<p>

* * *

><p>-GUYS! Stop screwing around and GET ME OUTTA THIS!"<p>

**"Oi! Don't yell, I dunno how to handle…"**

_"Ch-chotto matte! What if we wreck up the lab where the sentry is being built? Is that worth a try?"_

-Anything's worth a try at this point!-

**"STOP YELLING AT US! We're still learning about that uh-quantum causality thingy!"**

-LEARN FASTER!- Alpha said as he got stuck under some rubble in a corner back in the present while Den-O finally reached the lab with the Dog Imagin and the unfinished sentry.

_"Ok, we're there. I'll have either Momo, or the Dog Imagin destroy the prototype parts and we'll see what happens."_

-*grunting* At least… one of us… will!-

As Den-O walked in, he found the Imagin at last, sitting on the only working foot of the sentry.

**"I see you came. You like the game we've been through so far?"**

**"Of course not you mongrel. What you put Alpha through… was UNFORGIVABLE!"**Den-O shouted as he slashed at the Imagin, only to destroy the sentry's leg, causing the same one to become damaged in the present as it tried to get closer to Alpha. He tried to rush after him, but Den-O couldn't jump very high.

**"I can't follow him now!"**

_"I guess it's time to release the chaos."_

**"Oh~, I got ya,"**Momotaros stated as he pulled out the red chaos emerald and merged it with the belt, immediately activating the henshin tune before the rider used his pass once more.

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

The armor simply stayed attached onto Den-O, but it changed into that of Chaos Sword form, powering up the rider once more. The rider then proceeded to construct the Chaos DenGasher sword, adding Caliburn on as an extra blade.

While this happened, the silver hedgehog in tan attire observed the entire scene again before taking a peek at his watch before leaving again.

Den-O then proceeded after the Imagin up to the arm of the sentry. After taunting the Imagin, the mutt sent some spikes in Den-O's way, but the rider dodged the assault as the spikes impacted into the giant robot's arm causing it to fall off.

* * *

><p>Back in the present, the sentry just grabbed Alpha as it appeared to get damaged again from the effects of time.<p>

* * *

><p>Den-O then got up to the level of the bot's head and slashed the dog Imagin multiple times before the mutt fell off the platform back down to the floor …from about 30 feet in the air.<p>

_"Alpha, we've almost destroyed the Imagin and the sentry. You still with us?"_

-*grunting still as sentry's grip tightens* FASTER! Faster would be better!

"_Gomen, Niisan!"_

"**Easy! We're doing our best!"**

-BEST… Not… GOOD ENOUGH!-

"_ALPHA-SAN! NII-SAN! HOLD ON! Momotaros, FINISH IT!"_

**"Yosh! Hissatsu…"**

** =FULL CHARGE=**

** "…Ore no hissatsu waza Chaos Version!"**

With that, the energy filled the blades of Den-O's sword launching Caliburn off with the red blade of the Chaos DenGasher, creating the red aura blade again. With a swing left, a swing right, and one straight down the middle, not only was the Imagin destroyed from thirty feet in the air, but so was the sentry bot.

**"Yatta ze. The Imagin's gone."**

* * *

><p>*Present Day*<p>

_-Alpha-san! There's no more machinery to trash here. Are you still with us?-_

"Yep, *sighs* for the most part."

**-Did they turn into something else like, …I dunno, kittens?-**

"Yea. Small… metal… robotic… killer kittens," Alpha responded as about 20 robot goons appeared in place of the giant sentry; the cybernetic hedgehog then proceeded to destroy the machines around him. "Anyway, thanks for getting me out of that mess."

_-Just have Eggman count up his sins instead of killing him, and we'll call it even.-_

"Fine fine! Sheesh, for shock's sakes, bro. I think you're conscience gets the better of you far too many times for your own good."

It didn't take long for Alpha to finish off the bots surrounding him and bust through the final door in his path.

The fatman from the television earlier that day heard the door behind him bust down, and the next thing he knew, he had his back flat on the floor with a kind of sword to his neck. When the dust settled, he could clearly see the hedgehog he transformed into a cyborg years ago currently wearing a futuristic suit of armor that was clearly streamlined to match his form, …and it was all gold with black lines going all over his body (think of a gold version of the suits used in Tron Legacy in a size fit for hedgehogs).

"So, you've finally come back I see," Dr. Eggman chuckled slightly.

"You bet I did, but I'm not gonna surrender myself to you that easily!" Alpha shouted, "I know everything now. Who I am, who my family is, and for sure that _you're _responsible for my torture all these years in searching for them! You'll pay!"

Alpha then raised his sword ready to pierce Eggman through the heart. The scientist even got ready to block himself from the incoming final strike. When Alpha finally brought the sword down… he had the blade dive into the ground right next to the doctor's neck. This caused Eggman to gasp as he realized that he was spared before looking back at the one he transformed into a cyborg.

"Why? …Why'd you spare me?"

"Just thank my brother for that," Alpha said as he pulled the sword out of the ground before it fused back into his armor. "See, had I not been reunited with my siblings, I would've just murdered you in cold blood for what you did to me. However, there's a saying that my brother learned from someone he met. 'Saa…omae wo tsumi o kazoero.'"

"What? 'Count up my sins?' What's that supposed to…"

"Why do you think Sonic let you survive every loss you've been dealt at destroying the world instead of killing you himself? He's given you multiple chances to turn over a new leaf; find something more sane to do than take over the world. Isn't there something else that would give you some form of happiness other than these foolish attempts at world domination?"

It was here Eggman had a sort of revelation, Sonic could've indeed killed him at various points, but he always let the doctor live instead. This moment alone, though, gave him the shove he needed to admit he should do something he'd been meaning to do instead of take over the world.

"…Roll."

"Beg your pardon?"

"My niece. I admit, I don't hate all Mobians, as a matter of fact, I helped save the life a young yellow hedgefox a year before I turned you into a cyborg, Alpha. Her name was Roll, and I somehow lost her by teleporting her to some place or some time due to one of my experiments," Eggman explained, "The reason I turned you into what you are today was so that someday I'd be able to find her again, wherever or whenever she is, your equipment would've been able to adapt enough that you'd someday be able to track anyone down no matter where or when they are. I'm sorry for what I did; I was just selfish in more ways than one."

"…Apology accepted. And don't worry, …my family and I will help you find your niece. That isn't from commands from you due to any programming, …rather that… is a promise from the heart."

"Th-thanks."

Eggman was genuinely more confused at that moment than he had ever been in his life before as he saw Alpha leave him alive. It was then that Eggman called off the assault on the city.

* * *

><p>After Alpha and Sonic met back up, they were relieved that this hectic part was over, but Sonic just remembered Cream's birthday part was the next day, and he hadn't gotten the chance to practice yet, so the two raced back to the Milk Dipper to make up for lost time.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, the next day, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were ready for their performance for Cream's birthday as Momotaros and Alpha (in his usual attire) stood nearby.<p>

"Are you sure you want me in the band and to use the songs I came up with?" Alpha asked.

"Of course," Sonia confirmed, "she wanted to meet _all_ of Sonic's siblings, so we need the whole package. And as long as Momotaros stays hidden in other cases, he can join us by possessing Ryou-chan for that one song you wrote."

"We'd better hurry, we're on soon," Manic said rushing onto the stage while the curtains were closed before activating his medallion.

"Don't worry, bro," Ryoutaro said calmly as Sonia activated her charm, "you can use my guitar while Momotaros sings."

"Thanks bro," Alpha said as Sonic activated his medallion before handing the guitar off to his twin.

Next, the curtains rose to show Manic on the drums, Sonia on the keyboard, Alpha on the guitar/bass, and M-Sonic ready to sing.

**Cue: Double Action Sword Form**

_"Cream's party was a blast," _Sonic explained to Mirai as the screen showed the Sonic Underground performing their newest song, soon-to-become one of their greatest hits, "Double Action." _"She had a wonderful time meeting Manic, Sonia, and Alpha as well as hanging out with me. We even got a short-term contract to record the songs Alpha and I wrote recently for a greatest hits album and our newest album. But more importantly, Alpha has really improved since he joined us. …After years of suffering solo and able to have fun with the family he thought he lost."_

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Momotaros relaxed having a cup of coffee with Caliburn hovering nearby examining the Imagin, while Mirai and Ryoutaro finished off their conversation.<p>

"That's good to hear," Mirai said cheerfully before turning her head to frown. She had lost her own family and knew how Alpha felt, so she could both sympathize with him in his search, and also feel happy for him after the big reveal and when he could finally enjoy it.

Suddenly, Mephiles entered the room with Alpha, who now sported blue highlights in his quills while he wore his usual gold jacket.

"Alpha," Ryoutaro noted, "look, about those things you saw before I knew you were my twin… I tried to keep Den-O a secret from them, so…"

"No problem, my lips are sealed," Alpha responded with a smile, getting one from his twin as well.

"While Caliburn can share Ryoutaro-kun's pass along with Momotaros, there is one other thing to address though," Mephiles noted before turning to Alpha. "You have shown promise, Nogami Alpha-kun. I can give you a pass for DenLiner if you wish to join your brother and let that moment when you hitch-hiked onboard slide, or you can reject it and forget everything related to your brother being Den-O."

"There's no choice for me, Owner-san," Alpha replied, "I refuse to stay back at home and just sit around with almost nothing to do. I want to be where the action is, …so if taking the pass means I can help Ryoutaro… then I accept your offer of the pass." The green hedgehog then willingly took the pass and pocketed it in his quills.

"Well then, to celebrate this happy reunion, and the arrival of a new passenger, free pudding with a flag for all!" Mephiles offered as Amy set out a tray with pudding on plates and flags of various designs on it on the counter for all to partake, with Momotaros getting the most excited.

We then turn our attention to outside of DenLiner as it made a turn and some of its tracks vanished behind it. It was then that what appeared to be the sand form of an Imagin without any design except the faint image of the kaijin's eyes could be seen emerging from the sands of time. This form stared at the train as it continued to drive off while pondering on something it could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Den-O!<strong>

**Momotaros: Ryoutaro is possessed by an Imagin!**

**Alpha: Another one?-!**

**Urataros: This body is nice. Let me use it too.**

**Amy: After Momotarou… how about Urashimatarou?**

**Alpha: The turtle boy? That makes a little bit of sense.**

**Caliburn: I agree.**

**Momotaros: Let's settle this.**

**Stop 7: Try Fishing for Me?**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Enjoy it? If you did, please fav &amp; review this story, &amp; join me on the Kamen Rider Club Forum. Get ready for the next stop, until then, Jaa ne!<strong>


	7. Try Fishing for Me?

**KKD: Boy, 7 chapters, and a Double Update no less (DOUBLE ACTION). Must be my lucky day, and yours too, since you can to read the next chapter of Sonic Climax Jump! We're back on the Den-O plot line, but expect other new surprises in store. Also, Gammatron added something at the end that I think you guys might like. Anyway, DISCLAIMERS!**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither Kamen Keyblade Duelist nor Gammatron own Kamen Rider Den-O, Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything else mentioned in this story. They belong to Toei, Bandai, Sega, and their respective owners. KKD and GT, however, own Mirai the Hedgehog jointly, and KKD own Alpha the Hedgehog.**

**KKD: Arigatou. Now in order for us to start... Omae, ...boku ni tsuraretemiru?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Try Fishing for Me?<span>

_**"Yosh! Hissatsu…"**_

_** =FULL CHARGE=**_

_** "…Ore no hissatsu waza Chaos Version"**_

_ With that, the energy filled the blades of Den-O's sword launching Caliburn off with the red blade of the Chaos DenGasher, creating the red aura blade again. With a swing left, a swing right, and one straight down the middle, not only was the Imagin destroyed from thirty feet in the air, but so was the sentry bot._

_**"Yatta ze. The Imagin's gone."**_

* * *

><p><em>*Present Day*<em>

-Alpha-san! There's no more machinery to trash here. Are you still with us?-

_ "Yep, *sighs* for the most part."_

_**-Did they turn into something else like, …I dunno, kittens?-**_

_"Yea. Small… metal… robotic… killer kittens," Alpha responded as about 20 robot goons appeared in place of the giant sentry; the cybernetic hedgehog then proceeded to destroy the machines around him. "Anyway, thanks for getting me out of that mess."_

-Just have Eggman count up his sins instead of killing him, and we'll call it even.-

"'_Saa…omae wo tsumi o kazoero.'"_

_ "My niece. I admit, I don't hate all Mobians, as a matter of fact, I helped save the live a young yellow hedgefox a year before I turned you into a cyborg, Alpha. Her name was Roll, and I somehow lost her by teleporting her to some place or some time due to one of my experiments," Eggman explained, "The reason I turned you into what you are today was so that someday I be able to find her again, wherever or whenever she is, your equipment would've been able to adapt enough that you'd someday be able to track anyone down no matter where or when they are. I'm sorry for what I did; I was just selfish in more ways than one."_

_ "…Apology accepted. And don't worry, …my family and I will help you find your niece. That isn't from commands from you due to any programming, …rather that… is a promise from the heart."_

_ "Th-thanks."_

* * *

><p>"Cream's party was a blast,"<em> Sonic explained to Mirai as the screen showed the Sonic Underground performing their newest song, soon-to-become one of their greatest hits, "Double Action." <em>"She had a wonderful time meeting Manic, Sonia, and Alpha as well as hanging out with me. We even got a short-term contract to record the songs Alpha and I wrote recently for a greatest hits album and our newest album. But more importantly, Alpha has really improved since he joined us. …After years of suffering solo and able to have fun with the family he thought he lost."

* * *

><p><em>"While Caliburn can share Ryoutaro-kun's pass along with Momotaros, there is one other thing to address though," Mephiles noted before turning to Alpha. "You have shown promise, Nogami Alpha-kun. I can give you a pass for DenLiner if you wish to join your brother and let that moment when you hitch-hiked onboard slide, or you can reject it and forget everything related to your brother being Den-O."<em>

_ "There's no choice for me, Owner-san," Alpha replied, "I refuse to stay back at home and just sit around with almost nothing to do. I want to be where the action is, …so if taking the pass means I can help Ryoutaro… then I accept your offer of the pass." The green hedgehog then willingly took the pass and pocketed it in his quills._

_ "Well then, to celebrate this happy reunion, and the arrival of a new passenger, free pudding with a flag for all!" Mephiles offered as Amy set out a tray with pudding on plates and flags of various designs on it on the counter for all to partake, with Momotaros getting the most excited._

_ We then turn our attention to outside of DenLiner as it made a turn and some of its tracks vanished behind it. It was then that what appeared to be the sand form of an Imagin without any design except the faint image of the kaijin's eyes could be seen emerging from the sands of time. This form stared at the train as it continued to drive off while pondering on something it could do._

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Alpha and Caliburn was paying a visit, talking with Mirai about some of the adventures Ryoutaro had in his short stint as Den-O so far. At the same time, Amy was adding some pinkred whipped cream on top of Momotaros' cup of coffee as some finishing touches. Momotaros stared in curiosity as the whipped cream seemed to increase in size slightly as it was being spread. Amy finally put the can down a few seconds later when she was finished.

"Hai. Coffee created in Momotarou-chan's image!" Amy said in her giddy tone of voice.

**"Oh~? You get it don'tcha?" **the oni Imagin said slightly impressed before taking his cup. Alpha looked on a little confused as Momotaros took a whiff before sipping some down, leaving a whipped cream mustache on his upper lip and where his nose would be. **"Mmm! Umai!"**

That really made Amy's day as she smiled even wider than before. Mirai looked down at her glass to see the usual cup, the kind that was made before the whipped cream was put on top of Momotaros' glass.

"Don't worry, Mirai, I'm as confused as you. I don't see much difference in the blends either, 'specially with the creams she keeps putting on top," Alpha said to her agreeing with Mirai's thoughts "…It's very colorful, though."

The duo of hedgehogs sitting at the table then took a look at Mephiles who was "eating" his fried rice again as he usually does. Alpha learned quite a bit about the crew on DenLiner from his twin and Mirai, and was impressed with how they acted today compared to how Sonic originally described them. The cybernetic hedgehog simply sighed before taking another sip of his coffee. Momotaros had just wiped the whipped cream from his mouth and put his cup down when his body froze for a second and jerking his head up with a gasp.

**"Oi," **the oni Imagin said catching almost everyone's attention (Mephiles didn't count since he was so focused on his rice), **"Does something smell?"**

"AH! You can tell? Actually there's a secret flavor in it," Amy said before Momotaros held out his hand telling the others to be quiet as he tried to focus on something.

**"Not that," **Momo said before placing his right foot on his seat trying to focus on a certain direction, **"It's an Imagin." **At this, Alpha could only sweat drop despite what he knew of Momotaros now.

"Aren't you the Imagin?-!" Mirai and Alpha said in unison.

A long awkward pause occurred as Momotaros remembered that he could have been smelling anything with a similar scent.

**"…You're right,"** he said relaxing back into his seat allowing those who got tensed up to calm down. **"Oi! Alan! Ain't Ryoutaro coming today?"**

"It's Alpha, and Niisan's got work," the cybernetic hedgehog pointed out to Momotaros.

**"Mmmmm," **Momotaros said to himself absentmindedly until the last word registered into his head. **"Work?"**

* * *

><p>"Are these books okay?" a human book store keeper asked Ryoutaro giving him a handful or two of books, all copies of a book entitled <span>Stories of the Stars<span>.

"Oh… yeah," the cobalt hedgehog confirmed.

"Here you go." The storekeeper said bagging the books and receiving the cash required for the purchase.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, the passengers were continuing to relax when Momotaros took another whiff of the air itself.<p>

"You know, Alpha, I still find that creature to be quite confusing," Caliburn said finally speaking up. "I've never had to deal with anything like him before."

"Don't worry, he's cool," Alpha said calmly, "even if he smells things that aren't around."

**"Something does smell," **the oni Imagin stated still determined on his thinking that what he smelled was really another Imagin. **"Oi!"**Momotaros said standing up and looking around as if paranoid of someone else hiding on the train that they weren't aware of, **"There's one here that's not me, right?"**

"Of course not," Mirai stated standing up in front of the oni Imagin, "You're more than enough!"

"I'm not so sure," Alpha said catching both Momotaros' and Mirai's attention. "If I had an Imagin that was more of a friend, …like you to Ryoutaro, Momo, then I wouldn't mind another Imagin around here, but not one like I had last time." Alpha stated shuddering a bit after the fiasco he had with the canine Imagin; Momotaros shuddered at the experience that Sonic put him trough just to deal with it.

"Doesn't matter if there is one," Mephiles spoke nonchalantly while "eating" his rice, and catching everyone else's attention …sort of, "Whether it's and Imagin, or a person, whether Mobian or human, with too much free time… as long as they have a ticket or pass, they can ride."

As Mephiles finished that sentence, his flag fell to the plate with an unintentional touch of the spoon, thus making Mephiles give off one of his "I failed to beat my record" faces as Alpha internally dubbed it.

* * *

><p>Back with Ryoutaro, he finished securing the books he purchased around him so that they wouldn't fall before rushing off to continue his errands, …completely unaware of an Imagin's orb of light form following him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Alpha, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>At a soccer field, a game seemed to be going on. A game where human and humanMobian hybrid kids played as their parents cheered them on. As the blue team was scoring, the red team on the bench, and their coach, cheered them to keep going. Well, all but one human boy of Japanese descent who seemed to try and stay out of sight as much as possible. Even as his team scored the winning kick, the poor boy refused to be happy for some odd reason as he got up and began to leave.

"Coach?"

"Eh?"

"I don't feel so good. I'm leaving."

"Hey, you. Again?" the wolf Mobian coach questioned as the boy simply left without the coach's ok. "Oi, Daiki, being on the bench is also a powerful offensive force. Oi, DAIKI!"

* * *

><p>Later, the boy simply walked down a street, not even paying attention to where he was going, thinking about the game and something that happened when he last played some years ago.<p>

"I also can…" Daiki said to himself unconsciously kicking a rock …that somehow hit Ryoutaro in the head causing the hedgehog to skid and land hard on the sidewalk. The kid gasped at what he had done while Ryoutaro pulled himself up to check his head for blood, which thankfully there wasn't any.

"What was that just now?" Sonic asked unaware of the Imagin orb floating nearby.

As a truck came closer, Daiki walked over to Ryoutaro to see if he was ok.

"Uh-Ano…" Daiki started as Ryoutaro turned his head towards the kid.

"Eh?"

As the truck was about to pass Ryoutaro and Daiki, the Imagin orb of light crashed into the vehicle while the orb itself turned into sand that blocked the driver's view. The driver hit the brakes before losing the cargo that was too loosely tied to the top as it fell hard on top of Daiki and Ryoutaro.

The Imagin orb, back in its golden light form, hovered close to Ryoutaro, but still out of the hedgehog's view. Then, the orb itself, …suddenly merged into Sonic's body!

* * *

><p><strong>"NANI?-!" <strong>Momotaros shouted back in DenLiner shooting straight up out of his seat while getting Alpha and Caliburn's attention. **"Is this for real?-!"**

"Hmm?" Caliburn hummed curiously.

"What's wrong?" Alpha asked as Mirai simply stared in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Southeast? Roger," a policeman said into his radio before he rushed over towards an ambulance that Daiki was being placed in on a stretcher while Ryoutaro was still stuck on his knees with his hands over his ears for some reason.<p>

"OI! Are you okay? Hey, you. Are you okay?" a hospital assistant asked the poor cobalt hedgehog.

As the man tried to get his attention, Sonic tilted his head up as his eyes suddenly flashed from the usual emerald green to a blue almost as bright as his quills before sand fell from his gloves …again.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Ryoutaro?" Sonia questioned a bit answering the phone at the Milk Dipper, "Hai. Keisai General Hospital, ne? Thank you for going to the trouble. Sorry for the bother."<p>

Sonia hung up the phone while grinding her coffee; Manic couldn't help but sigh. Getting in the hospital was just the ol' bad luck that he realized his bro had, he just hoped Alpha didn't end up with the same problem. Bartleby and Knuckles were in the building as well, so they couldn't help but overhear the conversation Sonia had on the phone.

"Did something happen to Ryoutaro-kun?" Bartleby asked.

"He was in a little accident," Sonia replied.

"Eh? Sonic?-! That's terrible," Knuckles responded getting up from his chair, "Got to go right away."

"Don't worry, it's okay Knucklehead!" Manic shouted causing the Echidna to flinch a little at his old nickname, but he turned to look at Sonic's siblings with a calm face. "Id just assume it's not that serious, right, sis?"

"Hai; he's just in the hospital for observation."

"Besides, it happens three times a year, after all."

It's true. Just as Manic couldn't help but laugh the first half year at Sonic's bad luck, get annoyed the next five years, and just worry about him 'til the present, he and his sister figured out this visits to the hospital were just an average thing with him. The blue hedgehog did indeed end up in the hospital three times a year, and Manic couldn't help but worry about him the first year he spent with his siblings. The next five years just turned that hospital thing into a nuisance before the years after until the present that it wasn't much to worry about, …although he was still concerned about his older bro once in a while.

"I see," Knuckles spoke a little unsure.

"Excuse me?" someone else in the Milk Dipper asked getting Sonia's attention.

"Coming!" She responded while motioning Manic to come just in case.

Bartleby then figured it was a good point to leave, thinking he could score some point with Sonia by checking on Ryoutaro, but this didn't escape Knuckles' eyes and ears as he decided to follow after him, he too was interested in staying on Sonia's good side after all.

After the two left, Sonia noticed this and got Manic over to a quiet spot.

"Manic, listen carefully," she whispered to her youngest sibling, "I'm not so sure about those two, but if you can follow Bartleby and Knuckles to the hospital, that'd be great, but stay hidden and see what those two are up to. I think they've tried to get at me when I think there's still someone else out there waiting for me."

"I'm not sure I get it, Sis, but I'll help," Manic stated bluntly. "Besides, after the incidents with Momotaros, I wouldn't be surprised if another one of those "bad" Imagin showed up and did something to Bro. I'll check on him just in case."

"Hai, and remember to stay hidden from Knuckles and Bartleby, I don't want them to think I'm getting suspicious. However, when and if you see Sonic, you can get out of hiding, just be sure to stay close to him if he gets out of the hospital early."

Manic then nodded before leaving the building and following the two Mobians who were interested in his sister while staying hidden. Hey, growing up with thieves meant you had to hide well from the cops or end up getting caught. Manic noticed that he wasn't the only one doing any trailing as he saw how close Knuckles was to walking behind Bartleby. The canine obviously spotted the echidna and spoke up.

"Why are you following me?" Bartleby asked the Echidna.

"Heh. Guess you don't know," Knuckles answered calmly, "I can see your dirty mind. To obtain Sonia-san, you're using Sonic. That's how swindlers like you think."

"Oh, Knuckles-kun. You're that loyal to Sonia-san? How moving!"

"I know about you and your other women!"

"_Other women, huh? If I let that out about Bartleby, Sonia could get mad at me for calling him a pervert. I'll have to keep it hush-hush until I know for a fact that he's cheating on Sonia despite what Knuckle-head said,"_ Manic thought to himself still hidden very well.

"Oh! I can't visit him empty-handed. I guess I should go buy something," Bartleby said with a sort of smug gaze in his eyes as Knuckles realized he should do the same.

Knuckles then rushed off to find something for Ryoutaro, but Manic wasn't fooled, he could tell from Bartleby's look that it was a big fat lie.

"He's cute, but simple!" Bartleby stated to himself while laughing before continuing to walk to his destination still unaware of Manic still on his tail.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Daiki could be seen in one of the rooms with his mother while Daiki himself had a kind of bandage around his forehead.<p>

"You're lucky it wasn't worse," his mother said with encouragement in her voice, but she noticed how down he was, "It's okay, when you heal, you can play soccer again."

After a few seconds of silence, Daiki's mother decided to walk off and purchase some fruit for something while announcing such to Daiki. Once she was out of the room, though, his emotions about how really felt could be expressed.

"Even when I'm healed, it'll still be the same," the human said in a depressed tone of voice, "I won't get to join the match either way."

Daiki then covered his head up with the blanket so no one could see his shame. Unknown to him, an Imagin's golden orb form could be seen hovering above him.

At about that same time, Bartleby arrived at hospital room 301, which happened to be Sonic's, still unaware of Manic's presence. In order to look convincing for his upcoming fib, Bartleby messed up his attire just enough to make it look like he was running a great distance. Then he opened the door, oblivious to Manic scurrying inside and finding a good spot to hide, yet keep an eye on his brother and the canine.

"*pant pant* Ryoutaro-kun, are you okay?-! I came dashing here!" Bartleby bluffed before he noticed Ryoutaro's situation.

Only when Manic knew that his spot was good enough did he notice something was amiss.

"Here, open up," one of many nurse spoke as the blue hedgehog before her opened his mouth as she spoon fed him.

Manic knew that Sonic was never this good with the ladies. He barely could get what he labeled an actual girlfriend, nevermind this many after one fall. He knew something was up. It was then he noticed his older brother's appearance.

While Sonic did wear the traditional hospital patient's garb, his quills were done to resemble a bishounen-style hair-do with aqua-colored highlights in those same quills. He could only see the back of Sonic's head, so it was unclear to Manic what Ryoutaro's issue was.

"Good?" the nurse asked the one who appeared to be Sonic to a degree earning a satisfied mumble out of him.

"Is there anything you want?" another of the nurses asked. "We'll give you special attention."

**"Want?" **Sonic spoke with a suave tone of voice that Manic definitely knew wasn't his brother's, but it wasn't Momotaros' either. **"Love… I suppose." **Saying that with a not so noticeable flash from his now cobalt blue eyes from underneath his glasses.

"Oh no!" one of the nurses said blushing causing herself and the others to giggle in the process.

Even Bartleby could tell something was up judging by the look on his face showing off confusion. Manic couldn't help but chuckle in his hiding spot upon seeing that expression. That is until …

"HEY!" the director of the nurses said charging into the room while shoving Bartleby out of the way.

Manic wanted to laugh at the canine's predicament, but he knew he had to hold back his laughter or his cover would be blown. He just figured if Ryoutaro decided to leave, he would question him to see if the hedgehog was really himself or who he thought it was.

"What are you guys doing?-!" the director continued in her annoyance before shooing off the nurses to care for other patients before turning her attention to the cobalt hedgehog sitting on the bed. "And you… a hospital is where you heal from your wounds!"

Still stuck on this rant, she was shocked upon how the hedgehog caught her hand and caressed it within his own gloved hands.

**"Suimasen," **the hedgehog said. **"I was so desolate being all alone with only my twin and younger brothers." **The one who appeared to be Sonic continued to hold the nurse's hand gently as if he hadn't felt a woman's touch in years. **"Holding your hand, director, makes me feel at ease. Like my older sister, she passed away the year before last, leaving me, my twin brother, and my younger nii-san forced to fend for ourselves off the streets. You see, …she was our older sister who was our only family…" **said lying convincingly as it got the director's attention …and her heart into the moment.

The director then began to whimper slightly before offering to the hedgehog that she and the other nurses would pamper him, his story bringing tears to the eyes of all the women in the room.

Now Manic knew for sure something was up. Unless it was to Eggman, or pulling a prank on one of the scientist's bots, then Sonic would've never been able to tell something so convincing, nor was he ever able to get such reactions out of any woman unless it was Amy, whom Manic knew Ryoutaro would often try to avoid due to her fangirl nature towards him (boy if only he knew Amy today).

Bartleby also knew something was amiss, but not to the degree that Manic did. So, with a still shocked expression after getting up and hearing this tale, the Mobian canine came over behind the hedgehog he knew as Ryoutaro and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Ummm… you're not Ryoutaro-kun…" Bartleby started before Sonic shushed him.

**"Be careful. Behind each word is a hundred hooks," **he explained whispering only loud enough for the canine to hear, but Manic's hearing was so acute, he could hear it too. **"A thousand fabrications, 10,000 lies… If you're okay with that… boku ni… tsuraretemiru?"**

* * *

><p><strong>"I was beat!" <strong>Momotaros shouted back on DenLiner, taking a seat in one of the booths.

Alpha and Caliburn had been trying to get the oni Imagin to spill the beans on what got him so tense earlier, only for now to hear the Imagin unveil it with Mirai nearby to hear it.

"N-Nani/W-What?" Alpha, Caliburn, and Mirai questioned finally hearing something out of the Imagin since his reaction to that thing earlier.

**"Ryoutaro is possessed by an Imagin!"**

"Aren't you that Imagin," Caliburn asked.

**"Of course, sword-yaro, but I'm talking about ANOTHER one!"**

This caused Mirai to gasp as she stared at Alpha, Amy, and Caliburn.

"Ok, I should've learned my lesson: 'be careful what you wish for, because it just might come true,'" Alpha said remembering what he spoke earlier on the topic of another Imagin on DenLiner.

**"I knew that wasn't just my imagination! But I can't believe he picked Ryoutaro. He should have known I was there!"**

"So one person is possessed by two," Amy pointed out.

"Oh! Sort of an unintentional two-for-one deal," Alpha quipped earning himself a bonk on the head from Amy's Piko-Piko hammer from Amy.

"That almost never happens…," Mirai stated pointing out how rare such things occur, "why?"

"Momo!" Alpha start asking the Imagin on the train, "Where is Sonic right now?"

**"He's possessed, I don't know," **Momotaros stated bluntly before sitting back down into his seat.

"Can you at least try to find him in some way, and is he all right?" Caliburn questioned obviously concerned.

**"*sighs* Ryoutaro's unconscious, it seems. But I'll definitely chase him down." **Momotaros said before he started grunting with his fists clinched and his face facing towards the table. He was actually mentally locating where his host might be in the present.

"Ryoutaro/Bro," Mirai and Alpha said at the same time.

"Just how bad can a guy's luck be?" Mirai thought out loud.

"No idea, Mirai. I just hope my twin's all right."

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Manic took a quick peek out of his hiding spot before one of the doctors barged in, forcing the green hedgehog to duck back.<p>

"Oi, oi," the doctor said to the nurses and some female patients that were out of bed. "What are you doing? Hurry back to your station! And patients, back to bed. Bed. Return to bed."

"So, Ryoutaro-kun, if you need anything, just say so anytime," the director said politely to the possessed cobalt hedgehog.

**"I want to see you even if I don't need anything," **the possessed Sonic said making some of the nurses still there giggle and blush, including the director.

"Ah~, ho-oh. Onee-san is hooked!" the director answered back while making hand motions pretending that she's a fish of some kind; this made the other nurses laugh as well.

"Director," the doctor started, "what are you saying? Hurry and return! Go! Go!"

The nurses reluctantly left with some of them murmuring how troublesome it was for the doctor to barge in like he did. Before the doctor left, he made sure all of the nurses were out before apologizing to Ryoutaro for any interruption.

Once the door slammed shut, Manic poked his head out to see that all the women in the room were gone leaving just Sonic and Bartleby in plain sight. This gave Manic the slight moment he needed to find a better spot to listen in on any further conversation without being spotted, under Ryoutaro's bed.

Bartleby, who had simply been snacking while seated, finally stood up ready to speak.

"Ya~. Way to go, Ryoutaro-kun," the canine spoke to Sonic, "I thought something strange was going on lately. I see. No. No need to explain, we're both guys. Neither of us has to tell your Onee-san."

Manic somehow guessed that Ryoutaro in his state would try to leave for some reason, so he hid until he found the opportune moment to dash out the door of the room and meet him somewhere outside.

Meanwhile, the possessed hedgehog couldn't help but roll his eyes behind his glasses at what the canine said.

"This makes what I have to say easier," Bartleby continued. "About when we ran into each other in the city the other day… Let's keep that between us men. No need for Onee-san to know, ne?

**"…I see." **The possessed hedgehog said looking down in his lap before returning his gaze to Bartleby with another lie all ready to spin. **"Speaking of which, she always talks of you."**

"Oh! Really?-! I thought I was near victory. Out of ten levels, I bet I'm a seven!"

**"We can talk about that in leisure on the way home."**

It was here that Manic rushed out the door fast enough so that the two in conversation couldn't see him, even when they heard the door open. Only then did the possessed Ryoutaro obtain an idea on how to escape this "medical prison cell."

**"Actually, they said I can go, but I'm empty-handed. …But I can't let my future Onii-san spoil me."**

"Nani?-! Tell your Onii-san!"

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, the possessed Sonic left the hospital room with his quills still done bishounen-style with aqua highlights and the pair of glasses over his cobalt eyes. However, the hedgehog now wore a pair of black pants and a white button shirt; he also held a brown leather wallet that was obviously Bartleby's.<p>

**"So I'll go pay it off. Wait for me," **the cobalt hedgehog spoke before leaving the room for the door to close while tossing the wallet in the air with a feeling of success. **"There are a hundred hooks behind words."**The possessed Sonic then tossed to wallet once more before twirling for a split second before continuing on his way out of the hospital. **"So let's go."**

"Now wait a moment!" Manic shouted to the blue hedgehog finally coming out of hiding. "Just who do you think you are?-!"

**"Huh?" **the possessed hedgehog questioned before continuing his walk out with Manic walking right next to him. **"What are you talking about?"**

"You _know_ what I'm talking about pal. My brother is never that suave or flirtatious, he doesn't have his quills like this at all, and he never needs to wear glasses. So answer me again, who… are you?"

**"Hmm… I suppose I can't hide it from you. You seem to know about us Imagin already."**

"Aha! Just as I thought, you're an Imagin possessing my brother. I knew something was up. Oh boy, is Nee-san gonna give you hell when she finds out."

* * *

><p>Back with Daiki, he still had his head under the covers having bad memories of something that happened about a year ago. …That is… until he noticed something that wasn't there before, sand. After staring at it curiously, the sand began to reform into the shape of a humanoid figure, causing the poor boy to scream for a moment before falling out of bed. While the creature still appeared to be made of sand, it was obvious that it held a theme similar to a crustacean of sorts.<p>

**"Tell me your wish," **the Crust Imagin spoke forcing Daiki up against the wall, **"I will grant any wish. But there is one thing… you must pay."**

* * *

><p>Later, Manic and the possessed Ryoutaro walked out of the hospital as various women began to smile, squeal, and talk about Ryoutaro just from his appearance.<p>

"Man, my bro may have bad luck, but you give the good kind when it comes to the ladies, Imagin flirt," Manic said after seeing that the Imagin made Ryoutaro catch the attention of some Mobian female hedgehogs.

At about the same time, Knuckles had just arrived at the outside of the hospital with some goods he purchased for Sonic. He checked the sign to be sure he was at the right place (he had some difficulty reading kanji at times), before he saw Manic and Sonic (who looked slightly different to him yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it) walking down the street not far from the entrance.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted before running off over to him.

This caught the attention of the two hedgehogs before they continued on their way.

**"Pardon me, but who is that?"**

"Don't worry about that Knucklehead, you _should_ be worried about another friend of mine," Manic explained.

"Oh Manic, how's Sonic's wound?" Knuckles asked finally noticing him.

"Oh it's fine, it was just a mere bump."

"Is it okay for him to leave already?"

"Of course, like I said, it was just a bu-… what's that?" Manic asked noticing the basket that Knuckles had.

"Oh, I bought it for Sonic as a present."

**"…A starving fish can even catch a cat."**

"Hmm/What? Did you say something?" both Manic and Knuckles asked.

**"Don't get cocky," **Momotaros said to the Imagin currently in Ryoutaro, causing the possessed hedgehog to stop alongside the other two Mobians.

"Oh boy, are you gonna get it now, you flirt," Manic whispered to the Imagin.

**"Don't get cocky!" **the Oni Imagin repeated himself.

**"Hm, …Fishing for this seems more interesting," **the possessed hedgehog spoke, getting a confused sound out of Knuckles.

* * *

><p>We turn our attention back onto DenLiner with Momotaros in the same position we saw him in last.<p>

**"I said don't get cocky!" **he shouted before slamming his hands onto the table and charging out of the train via entering his light form.

* * *

><p>Back with Sonic, Momotaros entered Ryoutaro's body changing it back into M-Sonic.<p>

**"Ore sanjou!" **M-Sonic shouted causing Knuckles to fall clumsily onto his butt.

"Well it's good to have you back 'peach oni'," Manic stated calmly.

**"Urasai Midorikuso Hedgehog! And kono-yaro! Entering a person's house like a thief!" **M-Sonic retorted.

"Iie… thieving here is prohibited," Knuckles said taking off his shoes for some reason, "and Manic should know, he's gotten into more trouble because of it than I could count."

From here on, Manic decided to stay quiet since Momotaros wouldn't stop nagging him about stealing along with his siblings.

**"Eh~? So it's occupied. I swore it was empty," **the Imagin spoke in his head.

**"There's no way you couldn't have known! What are you trying to do?-!"**

"No… what am I trying to do?" Knuckles questioned M-Sonic's sayings.

"Momo, people will think bro's gone crazy if they see this. Hurry and get the new guy outta him," Manic whispered to Momotaros.

* * *

><p>Back in the room where Sonic was resting, Bartleby could be seen pacing around wondering about what happened earlier.<p>

"That's strange," Bartleby pondered, "Ryoutaro-kun couldn't have taken my wallet and left, …could he? …It can't be… right?..."

The canine's thoughts were interrupted as he heard what sounded like a train before seeing Mirai & Alpha fall out from the towel cabinet near Ryoutaro's hospital bed. The three looked around trying find Sonic.

"Not here," Mirai said.

"Maybe he snuck outside due to the new guy," Alpha suggested before the duo rushed out of the room with Bartleby staring in shock. As the two hedgehogs ran for the buildings exit, Bartleby had curiousity take him over as he looked in the cabinet the three emerged from trying to figure out how they managed to fit in there and to find out where the train sound came from.

* * *

><p>Back in Daiki's room, the Imagin said it's usual saying again as the poor human boys sat there in disbelief.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sonic, calm do-…" Knuckles started as he got off before M-Sonic shoved him off back onto the ground while talking with the other Imagin.<p>

**"You're in the way! Answer me! What are you?-!" **M-Sonic spoke out loud.

**"No bait is needed to catch a panicking fool," **the other Imagin spoke before using the chance it had to possess Sonic again.

**"Nani?-!" **M-Sonic asked as Momotaros got shoved out again, with M-Sonic becoming under the possessed state of the other Imagin.

**"This body is nice," **the new Imagin said adjusting the glasses on his host's body, **"Let me use it."**

Momotaros then took control again making the hedgehog's body enter it's M-Sonic state again.

**"That's BS!"**

"Someone please stop this!" Manic whispered to himself, "I think I may end up going crazy if this keeps up."

"Could this be…" Knuckles began to say before gripping some charms he had in his possession.

**"Listen. This body was originally mine…" **M-Sonic started to say before the Imagin began to have a struggle over control over the hedgehog's form changing it back and forth between M-Sonic, and the possessed state of the other Imagin.

If one could look hard enough, one could see the aura form of the two Imagin struggling for control before another, slightly darker aura emerged.

"_It's mine! Now get out or I'll go Dark Super on you!" _Sonic said darkly as the Imagin continued to struggle.

Momotaros recognizing what was about to happen, saw the aura.

**"Aw crap! We BOTH need to leave. Hurry!"**Momotaros shouted before "grabbing" the other Imagin by the arm as it shouted with confusion forcing the two of them to be launched back onto DenLiner leaving Sonic, in his normal form, falling down to his knees in exhaustion.

"Whoa! …That was weird," Manic thought out loud. "You all right bro?"

"…I thought I was unconscious…" Sonic started, "I wish this would stop. Really…"

Just then, Manic simply pointed in one direction to Sonic as Mirai and Alpha came running up to him.

"Ryoutaro/Bro! Are you okay?" both newly arrived hedgehogs asked with concern.

"Mirai-san. Alpha-kun." Sonic merely said glad that they showed up.

"Sonic," Knuckles finally said causing the group to look at him.

"Ah! Knuckles-san, daijoubu desuka?" Ryoutaro asked with concern walking up to the downed Echidna.

"You… just now…" Knuckles started before Alpha's sharp ears picked up something, causing the cyborg hedgehog to turn in the direction his ears listened to before seeing… another Imagin!

This Imagin was the Crust Imagin the showed itself to Daiki earlier, only it was in it's full body form which was mostly a forest green with black markings and red hands and toes. Alpha tapped the shoulders of his twin and Mirai, causing them to look just as the Crust Imagin left the scene. Manic even took a quick glimpse with confusion while Ryoutaro and Caliburn's eye widened while Mirai gasped at what this meant.

"It can't be…" she thought out loud, "there's another one?-!"

Mirai then rushed off after the Crust Imagin while Alpha turned to his younger bro.

"Manic, I need you to head back to the Milk Dipper and let Sonia know of the situation. Ryoutaro's been possessed by _another_ Imagin, and a third one's about to cause more trouble," Alpha explained, "Sonic and I will handle this, and Momotaros will join us if needed, but have her keep and eye out for any Imagin that's still in it's sand form."

"Right!" Manic said before he rushed off to Milk Dipper.

"Come on, Sonic," Alpha said to his twin trying to get him to rush off.

"Hai. Knuckles-san, suimasen. See you again," Ryoutaro apologized to the Echidna before he and his twin followed after Mirai.

"No doubt about it…" Knuckles said to himself while gripping tighter onto the charms he held, "Sonic is…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Crust Imagin hid behind a pillar while looking a three regulars from Daiki's soccer team smirking to himself having found his targets. Suddenly the Crust Imagin heard footsteps and turned it's head to see the trio of hedgehogs inbound towards him. The Imagin, not one to waste time like that, hid before the hedgehogs could get to him while he continued to follow his targets.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Amy and Caliburn could only stare at the fact that Sonic had another Imagin possess him. In fact, the pink hedgehog and the sword were the first to get a good look at this Imagin alongside Momotaros.<p>

This new guy had a body one shade of blue lighter than Sonic's quills, with turtle shell themed armor that was colored aqua with silver hexagons on his toes, shoulder pads, chest, belt buckle, tops of his hands, and his forehead. The new Turtle Imagin stared at his new form with curiosity in his orange eyes while Momotaros looked at him in anger for what he did. Once the Imagin was done admiring his form, he looked at the Oni Imagin in the train with him.

**"I heard you took on the image from the human or Mobian you possess, but…" **the kame pointed out before chuckling a bit.

**"What? You better not underestimate Ryoutaro's lack of sense," **Momotaros retorted back.

**"I see. It is quite bad," **the turtle said pointing at the Momotaros referring to his form.

**"Don't point, kame-yaro!"**

"Now this is interesting," Caliburn pointed out, "Pardon me, my dear Nimue-lookalike, what do you think we should refer to this Imagin as?"

"First off, Caliburn, you can just call me Amy," the pink hedgehog pointed out to the sword before returning her gaze back to the Imagin, "As for what we should call the blue one, …well… it's Sonikuu-chan, so… Following after Momotarou… How about Urashimatarou!"

**"Urashimatarou?" **the turtle Imagin repeated staring at the duo who gave him his possible new name.

Momotaros heard this too and laughed at the name thinking just what to do, knowing that it would be just like Ryoutaro to do so.

**"That's good," **Momotaros concurred turning his gaze back to the kame. **"Omae wa Urataros da."**

**"Urataros?" **the newly named Urataros repeated.

**"Ya," **Momotaros stated before placing his foot on a nearby booth seat. **"Let's settle things, Urataros."**

**"Here?" **Urataros asked leaning back on a nearby table.

**"Where else would we meet?"** the Oni Imagin said reminding him of the conditions they'd be in anywhere else.

**"Won't you stop that? It's a bother," **the Turtle Imagin said as the two Imagin entered a stare-off with Amy and Caliburn as the only spectators.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Mirai asked as they two stopped at an overpass.<p>

"Somehow...my body feels heavy. Like it was three years ago..." Ryoutaro recalled, giving a small shudder as he remembered the night-day problem he had.

"It's because an Imagin was using your body," Mirai noted, yet a bit curious about three years ago.

"Another one besides Momotaros...What'll happen to me?"

"Hopefully, just this," Alpha noted, "Worse case: You die from the strain."

"Alpha!" Mirai exclaimed.

"Not good at putting things easy, so I'm goin' blunt on this. Bro, we have _got_ to increase your stamina," Alpha noted before Ryoutaro gave a tired laugh, "What?"

"That's what...she said," Sonic cracked a smile.

"Oh? ...Oh!" Alpha began to hold back his laughter, banging a fist against a nearby pillar.

_'Boys...'_ Mirai thought with a sweatdrop as the two began to fall to their bums, laughing.

"Th-That what she..." Alpha paused to laugh harder, "Oh, we're definitively twins."

"Ah!" The three turned to see a young Mobian dog trip as the Crustacean Imagin approached him.

"Ryoutaro!"

"Hai!" Ryoutaro nodded as he snapped on his Terminal Belt and pushed the red button.

* * *

><p><strong>"Tch. Hold off on our duel,"<strong> Momotaros ordered as he pointed at Urataros before he grabbed Caliburn, **"Better not run!"**

**"Bye, bye,"**Urataros waved half-heartedly, almost uninterested in what just happened, as Momotaros and Caliburn left.

* * *

><p>"Henshin!"<p>

**=SWORD FORM=**

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM**

**"N-Nani?-!"** the Imagin gasped.

**"Move!"** Sword Form demanded as he tapped Alpha, who was in his way of posing, with the back of his hand to his torso.

"Do you really have to do this?" Alpha rolled his eyes as he stepped back with Mirai.

**"Ore...Sanjou!"** Sword Form declared as he posed, ignoring the green hedgehog with light-blue highlights.

**"You jerk! We're comrades, why do you get in my way?-!"** the Imagin demanded.

"You know, I just realized something," Alpha whispered, "That guy's got a Russian Accent for some reason."

"G-German accent..." Mirai sweatdropped.

**"You're the one in my way! I'm busy! I'm going to need you to disappear!"** Sword Form barked before puling out Caliburn, **"Nani?"**

Caliburn's body had altered. What was once gold had turned black and silver, reshaped to resemble a peach and two leaves. His face was the same, though it showed that he was very annoyed at the change. Along with the guard, the hilt had changed to resemble DenLiner's engine while the blade had elongated and turned a brilliant red.

"It appears that due to you bringing me with you, I have replaced your normal blade," Caliburn noted.

**"Who cares?-! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Sword Form roared as he ran down the stairs.

He let loose a swing. The Imagin quickly ducked and moved back from the Kamen Rider. Den-O swung once more, making the Imagin duck, and cause Caliburn's blade to cut a light pole down. The Imagin jumped over the railing and Den-O quickly followed. Den-O continued to try and strike the Imagin, but each time the Crustacean could either duck, jump, or roll out of the way.

**"Damn you...Hold still!" **Sword Form snapped.

"Wait, Demon."

**"What is it now?-! And I'm an Imagin! Not a demon!"** Sword Form snapped.

"To properly wield me, I will have to give you a few basics in Knight Training," Caliburn frowned, "Since you can't get to him, let him come to you."

**"What the hell does that mean?-!-?"** Sword Form screamed before he rushed at the Imagin, **"Screw it! Don't run, you teme!"**

**"My goal isn't to fight you!"** the Imagin barked as he jumped into a pile of greenery before jumping up to a higher-level street.

**"You damn Kani-Yaro!"** Sword Form snapped before kicking a log nearby as the Imagin jumped away, **"Don't fly, Kani-Yaro!"**

The log flew through the air and struck the Imagin. The newly-recognized Crab Imagin landed on his face nearby. He slowly got up to his knees, holding his more pain-filled gut, as Den-O ran up.

**"It's over now."**

**=FULL CHARGE=**

**"Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Part..."** Den-O began before he started to stumble a bit before collapsing to his knees, **"My movement..."**

_"Gomen...seems I'm completely exhausted,"_ Ryoutaro apologized.

**"Oi!"**

**"Alright!"** the Crab Imagin declared as he jumped away and into the water.

**"He got away!"** Den-O seethed before he left Ryoutaro's body, Caliburn and the hedgehog changing back to normal.

"Why was I left behind?" Caliburn pondered as Sonic began to use him as a crutch.

"Ryoutaro! Hold on!"

"Bro!" Alpha called as he and Mirai ran up.

"Take care of them first," Sonic panted as he looked over at the downed child.

"Oh man..." Alpha gasped as he ran over to the child, "Hey, you. Are you okay? Hey, you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish."<strong>_

The boy pulled his covers over his head a bit more. That thing...when he made that wish, it turned solid.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sorry to keep you waiting. So..."<strong> Momotaros spoke as he got back on DenLiner before putting his right foot on a seat in one of the booths and turned his head to Urataros, drinking coffee at the moment, **"...Let's continue."**

**"Really,"** Urataros sighed as he put his cup on its small plate, **"To catch a fool, you really don't need bait."**

**"Heh-heh. You've really said it,"** Momotaros smirked as Urataros got up.

**"So?"**

"Ah...Momotarou versus Urashimatarou. You can do it!" Amy cheered at her work station.

Momotaros made the first move. He shot his hand out and grabbed Urataros by the neck. Momotaros began to laugh.

**"That hurt!"** Urataros snapped as he slugged Momotaros in the face.

The two proceeded to wrestle with each otehr, Amy cheering and screaming the entire time. Momotaros threw Urataros on a table before Urataros kicked him in the gut. Urataros pulled up Momotaros and the two started to grapple with each other.

"Oh no!" Amy gasped/cheered.

The two hit her work station and Urataros got Momotaros in the nuts. Momotaros screamed in pure agony before biting Urataros's arm. Urataros kicked him there once more.

**"You jerk!"** Momotaros snapped in a squeaky voice as he tackled Urataros into a wall.

"Come on, come on, come on..." Alpha muttered as he looked at his watch, "When's that damn train getting here?-!"

Momotaros grunted as he was tossed to the floor. Urataros jumped on Momotaros before being kicking into a wall. Outside DenLiner, their tussle was causing the Dining Cart to shake and rumble. Inside, Momotaros punched Urataros in the face, sending the Kame Imagin into one of the tables and broke it in two.

"You break it, you buy it!" Amy shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Urataros: To make life interesting, one lie is better than a thousand truths.**

**Mirai: What you mean is you lie to run away from the truth.**

**Momotaros: I'll never forgive that Kani-Teme!**

**Urataros: Omae, boku ni tsuratemiru?**

**Alpha: Huh...So that's what the blue button does. Poor Caliburn.**

**Stop 8: Master Sagi's Dignity**

* * *

><p><strong>Momotaros: A weirdo's appeared. He seems to have a terrible personality.<strong>

**Alpha: Kinda like someone we know.**

**Momotaros: Hey, who are you talking about?-!**

**Manic: I think he means you. *laughs***

**Momotaros: Oi!**

**Alpha: I mean you both.**

**Manic and Momotaros: Oi!**

**Mirai: Just how much bad luck can Ryoutaro have?**

**Momotaros: Oi, Ryoutaro, your body is mine, right?**

**Sonia: *sweatdrop* Uh...Momotaros...**

**Manic: Gay~...**

**Momotaros: Silence! I Keel You!**

**Ryoutaro: I knew it was a bad idea to let you watch that Jeff Dunham tape Dunham-san did to help advertise the Milk Dipper... *sighs* What will happen to me?**

**Momotaros: Look forward to the next time!**


	8. Master Sagi's Dignity

**KKD: Well here's the next chapter of SCJ. I hope you enjoy this as you guys have with the previous chapters. Keep sending in the reviews and having this story, & I'll keep sending in the chapters. But first, the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither Kamen Keyblade Duelist nor Gammatron own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Den-O, or anything else referred to in this chapter. They belong to their respective owners including Sega, Toei, Bandai, and the others who own the rights to those franchises. However, KKD and Gammatron both own Hana Mirai the Hedgehog, and KKD does own Alpha the Hedgehog.**

**KKD: And now, the conclusion to Urataros' intro into the adventure.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Master Sagi's Dignity<span>

_**"Sorry to keep you waiting."**_

_"Ah...Momotarou versus Urashimatarou."_

_Momotaros made the first move. He shot his hand out and grabbed Urataros by the neck. Momotaros began to laugh._

_**"That hurt!"**__ Urataros snapped as he slugged Momotaros in the face._

_The two proceeded to wrestle with each other, Amy cheering and screaming the entire time. Momotaros threw Urataros on a table before Urataros kicked him in the gut. Urataros pulled up Momotaros and the two started to grapple with each other._

_"Oh no!" Amy gasped/cheered._

_The two hit her work station and Urataros got Momotaros in the nuts. Momotaros screamed in pure agony before biting Urataros's arm. Urataros kicked him there once more._

_**"You jerk!"**__ Momotaros snapped in a squeaky voice as he tackled Urataros into a wall._

_Momotaros grunted as he was tossed to the floor. Urataros jumped on Momotaros before being kicking into a wall. Outside DenLiner, their tussle was causing the Dining Cart to shake and rumble. Inside, Momotaros punched Urataros in the face, sending the Kame Imagin into one of the tables and broke it in two._

_"You break it, you buy it!" Amy shouted._

Just when Momotaros got back up and turned towards Amy, he got a face full of fist from Mirai who just got on board knocking him over into a seat nearby. Upon seeing Momotaros get hit, Urataros turned to see where the punch came from when he got kicked by Alpha's armored shoe into the seat just across from Momotaros.

"You guys, do you have any idea what would happen if you break DenLiner?" Mirai asked them implying them to stop their antics.

"Yea! Do you?-!" Alpha said before an awkward silence occurred, "No seriously, what _would _happen if DenLiner broke?" That last part causing several people to sweatdrop.

"We would eternally be lost in time," Mirai said causing Alpha and Caliburn to gasp while Amy looked on in amazement and Ryoutaro stared at her with a bit of nervousness. "You okay with that? If you still want to fight…" she said stomping her foot on a table the seat she was on was next to, "…then you're fighting me."

"Wow," Sonic gawked while Alpha and Caliburn nodded in agreement while Amy's smile widened in amazement.

"So cool!" the pink hedgehog said excitedly accidentally punching Ryoutaro in the face in the process while Alpha tried to catch him as he fell.

**"Tch! Intense as always… the hanakuso hedgehog," **Momotaros retorted to Urataros as they tried to chill out for a little bit.

Amy, having heard what Momotaros said, grabbed the cylinder of utensils and held it up to Mirai. The magenta and silver hedgehog then grabbed a fork from the container and tossed it so it struck the wall of DenLiner near the Taros, which caught their attention as Urataros looked at the object almost immediately while Momotaros turned his head slowly to look at it.

**"Don't you think this is a bad thing?" **Momotaros asked Mirai pointing out the fork in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Alpha, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>At that moment, a young male Mobian hedgehog was practicing his kicking on a soccer ball on some sort of string while walking down the street. This young hedgehog was apparently one of Daiki's teammates, and one of the team's regulars because nearby, the Crab Imagin spotted him before wrapping him in some kind of ribbon before yanking the poor hedgehog in his direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Ryoutaro was tending to his bruise while Alpha sat nearby with Caliburn staring at the situation. While Momotaros ignored the Turtle Imagin, Urataros pulled out the fork from the wall and looked at Mirai.<p>

**"Mirai-san? I like strong women. Here you go,"** the kame said standing up and offering Mirai the fork, who just turned away.

"Man, …Manic was right," Alpha started to point out. "You are a flirt. No, even worse, …you're a pervert! But I know Mirai enough to know that she won't fall for your tricks, you baka-kame."

**"I guess it's this form. This is horrible," **Urataros thought out loud before sighing. **"Well. When I go out I have your body," **he said motioning to Sonic before sitting down. **"Guess it's okay."**

**"Baka-yaro!" **Momotaros retorted turning back to the issue at hand. **"Don't you get it? You're attached to…"**

**"Yeah. He's a Singularity Point, right?"** Urataros pointed out bluntly.

"Hold on," Caliburn spoke up, "You _knew _of Sonic's status in terms of that?"

"You knew and you bonded with him anyway?" Mirai questioned the kame. "Even though you would lose your freedom to move?"

**"Without limits there are no merits." **Urataros pointed out causing others to stare at him with a bit of confusion.

**"Huh?" **Momotaros said in his confusion.

"I suppose that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Caliburn spoke.

"Yea, there are cases that while they do have limits, there are also plenty of perks to go with it," Alpha pointed out.

"Okay…," Mirai said trying to understand the gist of the issue, "You chose the Singularity Point for its merits. In other words, you would be safe… But! What about your goal to change the past to change the future?"

**"There are some guys that want to do that…," **Urataros said slightly agreeing with Mirai. **"But it's more important to me that I met you, Mirai-san."**

"You flirt," Alpha mumbled to himself.

"Mirai-san… I keep hearing that I'm a Singularity Point, but…" Ryoutaro started to ask.

"I'll explain it in detail next time," Mirai confirmed to the blue hedgehog. "Right now we have to chase that Imagin that fled. Ryoutaro, rest and restore your stamina."

"I'd better stay here and keep an eye on things with him and the Imagin, then. If anything happens, I'll get off and find out what's going on," Alpha said afterward.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Sonic and Caliburn asked at the same time.

"When the Imagin is found, I'll call," she reassured Ryoutaro. "That boy who was attacked might be a clue."

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Daiki was hiding under the covers when some nurses came in with more patients; a few young males around his age.<p>

"Daiki-kun," the nurse started, "hope you don't mind sharing your room."

With that, she and a few others brought in a young Mobian dog, and a young red Mobian hedgehog. Daiki sat up to see who they were, and he was shocked that he recognized them.

_"Atsushi,"_ he thought identifying the poor canine before looking at the unconscious hedgehog, _"Yuusuke."_

Not far away, some more kids were practicing soccer while the crab Imagin kept his eye on two of them in particular while hiding in a tree. Once he felt the were in range, he snagged one of them before pulling the young fox/human into the tree, followed by the blue fox Mobian. This caused the other two Mobians to run away from the tree and off to safety.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Amy put a blanket on top of Sonic so he could rest comfortably in his seat while Alpha was busy cleaning off Caliburn and Momotaros just sat annoyed at the pacing Turtle Imagin in the room while having his face covered with some magazine.<p>

**"It's unusually…"**Urataros started.

"What is it, kameko?" Alpha asked.

**"Should I say it's too quiet? Or too boring?"**

**"Oi!" **Momotaros said putting his magazine down, **"Let me say this to you. If not for you, this is a fun train!"**

**"Hah, don't say that," **Urataros said before looking out on of the windows of the train at the sands of time while Momo just went back to his magazine and Alpha continued polishing Caliburn carefully, with the sword whispering advice to him on how to clean him properly. **"I… was in those sands of time" **he started catching Alpha and Caliburn's attention when Alpha finished the polishing. **"All alone… for so many years…" **this finally got Sonic's attention, and even Momotaros' causing the Oni Imagin to look up from his reading material. **"I wandered the sands of time… I thought, 'someday I will get on that train.' With the taste of sand in my mouth, I grit my teeth."**

**"Omae…" **Momotaros sniffled, trying to hold back some tears as the Hedgehogs and sword stared at the turtle with sorrow and compassion; Alpha could truly sympathize with Urataros to a degree.

Momotaros turned away to hide his emotions about that from the kame while Alpha unconsciously let out a tear, but he soon wiped it up when he felt it on his cheek.

**"I've finally obtained it," **Urataros said coming to the end of his silioquy, **"Freedom."** He let out a single tear of joy at that last part.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Daiki couldn't help but stare at his teammates with some fear on his mind, remembering what the Crab Imagin said before.<p>

_"It's true… the monster got Atsushi-tachi," _Daiki thought to himself.

It was then that Daiki's mother came in to inform him of what happened.

"Daiki! Big trouble," she started, "I heard the whole soccer team got hurt. That they were attacked by a monster. But, it can't be…"

_"It's true. It really was a monster."_

"Tell me more about that!" Mirai said as she walked in, surprising Daiki's mother quite a bit.

"You are…?" Daiki's mother started confusedly.

Just outside the room, Daiki noticed a young human boy his age was unconscious and being taken to another room while the boy's mother shouted his name, Minoru, with tears in her eyes begging him to hold on. It was then that Daiki got up, grabbed his jacket, and just left the room.

"Daiki, where are you going?" his mother shouted while Mirai started to follow him calling his name.

Once Daiki was outside, he walked along the side of the hospital remembering what the Crab Imagin said about what he must pay.

"What'll I do?" he asked himself out loud before repeating himself.

Suddenly, Mirai came from around a corner that Daiki was behind and grabbed him by the arm.

"Matte, Daiki!" she shouted yelling at him to stop, while Daiki begged her to stop what she was doing, then Mirai got him face to face with her getting his attention and getting him to shut up. "You know about the Imagin… the monster?" All Daiki could do was deny her out of fear. "Then why are you running?-!"

"Because…" Daiki kinda started explaining," Everyone's been attacked."

Back on DenLiner, Amy picked up the phone as it rang.

"Hai… Ah, Mirai-san. Sonikuu-chan is out. With Ura-chan."

"Eh? Why?-!"

* * *

><p>At that moment, U-Sonic (the appearance Sonic took when he's possessed by Urataros with the white button shirt and black pants) was out flirting with several Mobian women and hanging out with them, each one enjoying that time with him. Little did Urataros know, Alpha was nearby acting like he wasn't involved with what the turtle was doing with his bro's body, despite the story Urataros told that was convincing; Alpha had a strange feeling that Urataros was lying so he followed the kame out of DenLiner just in case.<p>

* * *

><p>"I told Ryoutaro to rest didn't I? And he's letting an Imagin use his body again."<p>

Back on DenLiner, Amy handed the phone to Momotaros as Caliburn just watched and listened to the conversation.

**"Hey, don't blow your top. I understand how Ryoutaro feels," **Momotaros said before trying to hold back some crying while still thinking about what Urataros told him earlier; Amy handed the Oni Imagin a handkerchief for him to wipe his tears with as he took it willingly and wiping the tear that did leak. **"He's suffered quite a bit of wandering. He's gritted with his teeth with the taste of sand in his mouth."**

Mirai could only roll her eyes at this story Momotaros told before snapping.

"You baka! Baka-Momo! You Imagin came to 2011 by flying right? Why would you wander for years?-!" Mirai reminded Momotaros about the Imagin, causing those on DenLiner to stop crying and remember that fact and started to realize that they'd been duped. "The taste of sand in his mouth? He didn't have a body til he possessed Ryoutaro. Just how was he supposed to taste or bite?"

"Well, that explains why Alpha remembered that and followed them out of here earlier," Caliburn pointed out as Momotaros' rage began to grow, and both the Imagin and Amy obtained looks of annoyance/fury on their faces, Amy even pulling out her Piko Piko hammer ready to threaten to bop the Turtle Imagin on the head.

**"That yaro!"**

"He might drive you out of Ryoutaro. Jaa!" Mirai finished before hanging up and turning back to Daiki, still determined to find out what he knew about the situation. "Hey. Can you think of anything? Why would your fellow team members be targeted?"

"I don't know…" Daiki stated in a convincing lie to Mirai.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Momotaros was just plain infuriated while Amy and Caliburn just watched.<p>

**"Completely unforgivable, that kame-yaro!" **Momotaros shouted tossing the hankie Amy gave him towards the trashcan, only for it to land on Caliburn's face, which Amy thankfully removed and helped the sword clean his face from the Imagins tear stained in the cloth. **"Oi! Sonic! Ryoutaro!"**

It was currently pointless for Momotaros to try and get Sonic's attention though as U-Sonic was busy with his flirting and merriment with a girl he met at a photo booth of sorts with Alpha nearby hearing the Imagin in his head due to the contact he had with his twin, but boy was Momotaros irked.

**"Completely shut out again!"**

"Without Mirai-san all we can do is wait, ne?" Amy asked the Imagin while the sword simply nodded agreeing with her.

**"*groans* He mocks me!"**

* * *

><p>"Ryou-chan, I know you're used to it, but you mustn't leave the hospital. If you push it, you'll fall over again."<p>

"Gomen," Ryoutaro apologized.

"Now then," Sonia looked down at behind the counter, seeing Urataros looking at a recipe card for tea, "Who is this?"

"That's Urataros," Sonic introduced, "He's a bit of a flirt."

"Another flirt in here?" Sonia sighed as she slumped a bit, "Listen, buster, I don't really care much for flirting, okay?"

**"Understood,"** Urataros replied.

"And he's known for lying from what I can tell," Ryoutaro added, making Urataros flinch as Sonia glared at him.

"Rule 1, don't flirt around or at me. Rule 2, you lie to me, and you go in the blender," Sonia threatened as she pointed at Momotaros, currently spinning in the blender.

**"I think I'm gonna puke!"** Momotaros exclaimed.

"Dude, you let bro get possessed by a second Imagin," Manic replied as he looked at a book on escape artists.

"Now then. I better get you a vitality drink. You have such a tired expression," Sonia noted before she walked off.

**"My, your sister will be an interesting challenge,"** Urataros noted**.**

**"Do you not see me in here?-!-?"** Momotaros demanded.

"Definitely don't flirt when in front of Neesan," Ryoutaro gulped.

**"Very well, I suppose. But how beautiful. What a waste to let your Onee-san go,"** Urataros noted.

"Do you _want_ to go into the blender?" Manic asked, wondering if all Imagin were just crazy or just these two, before hearing the door open and see Bartleby and Knuckles rush in, "And here comes the 'dynamic' duo..."

"Ryoutaro-kun!" the two exclaimed as they ran up to the hedgehog.

"Ryoutaro-kun. You need a proper medical examination," Knuckles noted.

"No he doesn't," Manic replied as he put the blender on 'puree,' _'If anyone should, it's you two...'_

"Don't worry. It's more occult."

"Oh no! No way are you doing that mumbo jumbo voodoo on me!" Sonic yelped as he rushed away from the two, "I swear, if you two make me go Hedgewolf, I'm making sure I'll maul you both."

**"Hedgewolf?"** Urataros whispered.

"Big, muscley, fur-coated, snarling, howling, growling, slobbering, mass hedgehog-wolf fusion weapon of destruction," Manic described, "Oh, and his arms can stretch and grow to the size of a Volkswagen Beetle."

Urataros blinked at that. He made a mental note that if his Singularity Point turns into a Hedgewolf, he would calmly and slowly back away before hightailing it away from him.

"It's not occult. It's super counseling," Knuckles argued.

"I think I liked it better when you were more focused on beating me in fights..." Sonic muttered.

"Ryoutaro, you need this! Urgently!"

"Hai, hai! But first, Ryoutaro-kun," Bartleby noted as he walked over to the hedgehog and whispered, "About the wallet I gave you in the hospital?"

"Eh?"

"You know."

Ryoutaro blinked before looking over his shoulder to see Urataros looking out from behind the counter. The Imagin pointed to the left back quill. Sonic reached behind his back and pulled it out of the quills.

"Gomen nassai, I..."

"It's okay, it's okay," Bartleby nodded as Knuckles continued to play with his prayer beads, "We're both men, right? Chotto, Knuckles-kun! Will you stop that prayer bead stuff?-!"

"Ah crud!" Manic yelped as Ryoutaro passed out.

"I think you're possessed by an evil spirit!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Actually, he's got two so far," Manic noted, making them look at him, "Their names are Bartleby and Knuckles."

"Now that hurt," Bartleby faked pain.

**"This is pissing me off!"** Momotaros whispered as the blender continued.

**"Seems I'll have to step in,"** Urataros noted before going into Sonic, **"No...I..."**

_'He's possessed again...'_ Manic thought as U-Sonic pointed at Bartleby.

**"...Was under control of the evil spirit haunting him."**

"Ehh?-!-?-!" Bartleby gasped as Manic fell over, laughing.

* * *

><p>"I see...The soccer team... " Ryoutaro noted as Mirai, Alpha, he, and the boy looked at the duck-filled pond.<p>

"Many of them have been hospitalized," Mirai noted as they looked at Dike.

"So since they're from the same team, you think one was able to form a Contract with an Imagin?" Alpha guessed.

_**"I know the Contract Holder,"**_ Urataros informed.

"Really?" Sonic pondered.

"Nani?" Mirai looked at the hedgehog.

"Urataros says he knows the Contract Holder. I'm switching over to him."

"Wait a moment," Mirai began.

"Too late," Alpha noted as he saw his brother's attire change once more.

**"Leave it to me, Hana-san. I'll guide you; let's go. If I recall, he's in the amusement park..."** U-Sonic began before Alpha whacked him on the head with the Piko-Piko Hammer.

"Remind me to tell Amy-chan that this was very useful," Alpha noted.

"Do you like lying?" Mirai demanded.

**"Looks like you didn't take the bait."**

"At this point, it's not possible. All you do is lie."

"Except to Sis. He learned that the hard way after Bartleby and Knuckles left the cafe from what Manic told me," Alpha chuckled, "How was the Coffee Grinder?"

**"You swore you would not bring that up,"** U-Sonic frowned.

"Fingers crossed."

**"If I said you were a liar, I would be a hypocrite. But still, excellent job on learning how to lie,"** U-Sonic applauded before looking at Mirai, **"One lie makes life more interesting than a thousand truths."**

"You lie to run away from the truth," Mirai frowned, "I hate those kinds! It's cowardly!"

"Same with those school girl animes where the main male character gets a huge harem at the end. Seriously, that's a pain in the bum!" Alpha frowned before getting looks from the two, "...Not...that I know anything about that."

**"Pervert,"** U-Sonic smirked before turning to Mirai, **"It's fun to be cowardly."**

"You suck," Mirai frowned as Daiki got up.

"Gomen nassai," Daiki apologized, making the three look at him, "It's me. I made a wish to the kaijin."

Urataros sighed within Ryoutaro. He turned away and let the hedgehog take his body back.

"You made a Contract with an Imagin?"

"I...At the final tournament last year..."

"You choked and ended up hitting the metal part of the goal when it was an important shot?" Alpha guessed.

"How did you..." Daiki began as Alpha's clothing changed into a gold version of a famous fictional detective (GT Note: Cookie made of data if you can guess who the author of the series that detective is in).

"As Sherlock Holmes would say; 'Elementary, my Dear Watson.' You play soccer, seeing as how you prefer shorts than any other type of leg ware. You said it was the final tournament and you have that look that just says you're disappointed in yourself. Therefore, it meant that you must have either made a large error such as kicking it into your own goal or you missed the shot of an important part of the event, such as a penalty kick."

"It...It's true. After the match, I've always been on the bench. So I want to return to being a regular," Daiki sighed, "But I...I didn't want everyone to get hurt."

"Acting selfishly is what the Imagin are like. You should have said so!" Mirai scolded, causing Daiki to look at his shoes.

"I was scared. Of the Kaijin...And Onee-san too."

"..." Mirai slowly stepped back from Daiki, "Gomen. This is the only way I know how to talk. I'm not mad... Gomen ne."

"...Me too. Gomen nassai," Daiki apologized, making Sonic and Alpha smile, "Let's save the remaining regulars. I know their houses."

"Let's get going then," Alpha nodded.

* * *

><p>The four ran across a bridge. Near the end, the four heard a scream. They looked over the railing to see the Crab Imagin slowly approach a young Mobian panther in a green shirt and blue jean shorts. Near him was a fallen bike.<p>

"Tatsuya!"

The four quickly ran down the stairs. As they reached the two, the Imagin turned to see Daiki. Sonic and Alpha charged, only for the Imagin to jump over them and bat Mirai away.

**"You wish has been granted. Now It's my turn,"** The Imagin grinned before going to the past.

"Ah mou! Not again!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Mirai-san!" Ryoutaro shouted.

Mirai got back up and placed a ticket next to Daiki's head to show the date 2010-10-15. With that, DenLiner appeared in front of the quartet before Alpha, Mirai, and Sonic boarded, Alpha taking the ticket and going into the engine instead of Ryoutaro, thus deciding to drive the train and set DenLiner's course for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>"Kono-yaro!" <strong>Momotaros shouted at Urataros, throwing the Turtle to the floor. **"How dare you give me your BS lies?"**

"**When fishing, the bait must look tasty," **Urataros said taunting Momotaros with Mirai, Sonic, and Caliburn watching.

**"Don't say things I don't understand! Get away from Ryoutaro!"**

Suddenly, Mephiles ignited some purple flames changing his form for a second. This form had dark blue-purple quills with powder-blue highlight all over his body and the same color of crystal coming from his shoes, inside of his gloves, and the tips of his quills. His muzzle became a light gray while the whites of his eyes became a pinkish red identifying his green irises easily. It lastly only long enough to get everyone's attention before reverting back to his usual form with Amy behind him, still a little scared by his sudden change before smirking at how much trouble the Imagin were in.

"Quarreling in the cars puts me in a tough position," he stated calmly. "The problem is whether you have a pass, a ticket, or neither. Ryoutaro-kun. If you say you do not wish to share your Pass with this Imagin… then I will immediately remove him."

Upon hearing this, Sonic gasped at this situation feeling sorry for Urataros. Said Turtle Imagin gasped at the thought of being thrown out of the train while Caliburn had a near neutral expression on his face. Momotaros on the other hand was more than supportive of the idea Mephiles suggested.

**"Of course!" **Momotaros said before placing his arm around Sonic's shoulder. **"Ryoutaro. Drive out this guy already."**

"If I do… what'll happen?" Ryoutaro asked Owner.

"He will wander inside time… eternally!" Mephiles spoke with a tone almost darker than when Sonic and his friends had to combat him in Soleanna, which nearly scared the crud out of the poor cobalt hedgehog and causing Urataros to shudder at the thought in fear.

Alpha blew the train's whistle getting the attention of everyone in the diner car.

-I heard that guys,- he started, -We're about to arrive at our destination. Sonic, …if you want Urataros to stay or not, you'll need to decide soon.-

"You know, your twin has a point, Sonic. Please decide."

Ryoutaro just stood there with all that pressure on him, but he wasn't the only one with so much pressure on him as Daiki said happened with him back in the time they're traveling to.

* * *

><p>*October 15, 2010*<p>

A slightly younger Daiki could be seen prepping himself mentally for a penalty kick while the rest of the teams stood several yards behind him, with the goalie in front. He gulped at what was on the line while somehow no one the sand falling off of his clothes and landing on his shoes and the ground.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Momotaros removed his arm from Ryoutaro before placing it on the other one as the hedgehog made his final decision.<p>

"Okay," Sonic started. "Urataros… will remain."

Now this was a shocker for everyone in the diner car, making Urataros and Mirai gasp while Amy just stood there shocked and Mephiles held a neutral face.

**"Uh-! Oi, Ryoutaro!" **Momotaros gawked, obviously the most surprised out of everyone.

Mephiles simply left for his usual spot in the car.

"Daiki told the truth because he saw Mirai-san mad at Urataros," Ryoutaro explained. "You knew all along, didn't you? That's why you purposefully lied in front of Daiki. So that Daiki-kun would start talking." Urataros nodded with a slight confusion as Ryoutaro continued. "It's true lying is bad… but if you lie for people, then you're probably not a bad Imagin. That's why."

-Ah, mou, bro! Like I said, your heart's too big for your own good. But boy, if only your friends could hear _that_ out of you.- Alpha sighed before chuckling.

Urataros could only agree internally with the cybernetic hedgehog.

-Anyway, we're almost there.-

* * *

><p>*October 15, 2010*<p>

Daiki finally prepared himself for the kick, but before his foot came into contact with the ball …the sand of the Crab Imagin suddenly exploded from Daiki causing the kid to collapse as the Imagin reformed itself. Once it turned to the watching spectators and benched players who ran off scared silly, the Crab Imagin pulled out some crab claw themed scissors before tossing it like a boomerang destroying some of the stands. After catching his weapon, the Imagin threw it a second time, but the scissors just bounced off the side of DenLiner as it arrived and parked in front of the Kani who gasped at what was happening.

**"Nani?-!" **The Imagin gasped as Ryoutaro jumped out with his belt in hand Alpha armored up in a more agile version of a medieval knight's golden suit of armor with the visor open for people to see his face.

"Say bro, if you'll be using Caliburn instead of the DenGasher, mind if I use it?" Alpha asked.

"Yea," Ryoutaro answered his bro before turning back to the battle. "Momotaros, let's go."

**"**_**Yeah. You really are a strange guy," **_Momotaros said as Ryoutaro snapped on the belt before pulling out his rider pass.

"Really?" Ryoutaro asked before pressing the terminal buckle's red button. "Henshin!"

**=SWORD FORM=**

**Cue: Double Action Sword Form**

As Ryoutaro henshined, Alpha grabbed the DenGashed parts before Den-O's Sword Form armor attached onto Den-O.

**"It's him!" **the Crab Imagin groaned leaning back for a second when he said it.

Alpha then connected the Dengasher parts to initiate it's sword form as Den-O executed his pose.

**"Ore… sanjou!"**

"I still don't see why you need to do that."

Nearby, nobody noticed the tan-garbed silver hedgehog to leave the scene after looking at his watch.

"All right, Momotaros. Let's do it!"

**"Heh heh. Ikuze Ikuze Ikuze!" **Den-O shouted as he charged.

**"I told you! I don't have time to fight you!" **the Crab Imagin shouted as he dodged some of Den-O's punches and Alpha's sword slashes.

**"Well I have plenty of time!" **Den-O retorted as the Imagin continued to dodge his attacks as well as Alpha's.

At one point, Den-O grabbed the Imagin before finally punching him. As the Crab held it's jaw for a second, Alpha slashed him on the back successfully with the Dengasher. After recovering, the Crab Imagin leaped over Den-O.

"There he goes!" Alpha shouted.

**"Don't run!" **Den-O demanded the Imagin as he and Alpha chased after him.

* * *

><p>"Purposefully lying for Daiki?" Mirai pondered to herself back on DenLiner with Amy and Caliburn listening to her, and Urataros nearby thinking to himself. "Much too forced. Why would he think that?"<p>

"I am uncertain of that myself my dear," Caliburn stated, "I feel like I know him less than when I first met him back in Camelot."

"Well he seemed serious," Mirai continued talking about the Turtle Imagin.

"Sonikuu-chan is kind of amazing, isn't he?" Amy said with a smile.

**"**_**Saved by the fish I caught…" **_Urataros thought to himself. _**"How lame."**_

* * *

><p>As the Crab Imagin flipped in the air and landed on a pier, Alpha skidded to a stop next to Den-O who rode up on DenBird. After the rider got off, he and Alpha charged the Crab Imagin to get him, but the crustacean just jumped back into the water as he did before. This forced Den-O and Alpha to stop at the edge where the Imagin jumped.<p>

**"Yaro, again?-!" **Den-O sarcastically asked.

"Don't worry, my armor can adapt to chase him down," Alpha said out loud as his armor changed to a specialized diving suit rider for combat, even with it's own air supply. "Although, I can't move as fast as I do on land." Alpha then dove in once his helmet closed up.

**"Whatever," **Den-O thought out loud as he walked away before…

-AH! Den-O! LOOK OUT!- Alpha shouted, but it was too late.

The Crab Imagin's ribbons launched out of the water and grabbed the rider before pulling him under.

The splash of water caught Urataros' attention back on DenLiner, causing him to stand up in some form of concern.

As Den-O struggled to escape the Imagin's grip, the rider was pulled deeper and deeper until was at a level Alpha was at trying to find the Imagin, but it was difficult. Once the Imagin let go, Den-O struggled to get higher to no avail.

**"Oh crap! I can't swim!"**

"_Eh~! That makes two of us! I can barely dog paddle!" _Sonic said as Alpha got next to the rider while waiting for the Imagin.

It didn't take long before the Crab Imagin swam back and forth attacking both rider and hedgehog time after time until it seemed that Alpha and Den-O couldn't get back up. Alpha was unconscious from the blows, obviously not that used to underwater combat while Den-O simply sunk.

"_Momotaros! Alpha!" _Sonic shouted as they continued to sink. _"This is bad… What'll we do? I'm alone…"_

**"Ryoutaro," **the Turtle Imagin spoke.

"_Urataros?"_

**"I won't let you trivialize my lies."**

"_What're you saying at a time like this?-!"_

**"I lie so that I can lie."**

"_No… like I said…"_

**"Demo… my ability to swim isn't a lie," **Urataros continued as he grabbed Caliburn with Mirai and Amy watching what he was up to.

"_Uh?"_

**"Shouldn't you push the button? If you do, I'll go to you," **Urataros finished as Den-O struggled to reach for the terminal buckle.

The rider then pressed the blue button, starting up an aquatic theme compared to the usual DenLiner music from the belt. Den-O then grabbed his pass and moved it over the buckle once more.

**=ROD FORM=**

As a blue light emitted from the terminal buckle, Momotaros left Den-O's body and headed back to DenLiner as Urataros took his place. As Den-O reoriented himself in the water, his sword form armor popped off with his peach DenKamen vanishing while his armor turned around so that the yellow and black side would go onto his chest. However, before it attached on, the yellow chest opened up to reveal blue and orange turtle shell themed armor before the armor attached to his chest while the sword form armor snapped onto the back. This time, a blue "turtle" with silver flippers rode on the tracks on Den-O helmet before the shell opened up and the fins flipped around so that the long sharp tips faced up revealing orange lenses with an aqua hexagon on the forehead.

Den-O Rod Form soon saw the DenGasher in it's sword form before grabbing it and disconnecting and reconnecting parts so it changed into a staff of some sorts. Den-O then swung the rod, releasing a reel and hook before the reel wrapped around Alpha tight. Den-O then began to swim up with Alpha tied up behind him.

* * *

><p>As the Crab Imagin jumped out of the water and onto some nearby rocks, he turned back chuckling at his easy win over the one that three others had been defeated by.<p>

**"Huh! Drowned?" **he chuckled before beginning to walk away.

Suddenly, the golden armor hedgehog emerged from the water tied to the DenGasher in it's long rod form. His helmet was removed before he started coughing up water that he nearly drowned on. Once he had his eyes opened, Alpha and the Crab Imagin saw the rider emerge from the water with a slightly different appearance, the hedgehog getting a better first look at the rider as he straightened himself out.

As the Crab Imagin gasped, Den-O turned around to reveal his Rod form to reveal his Rod Form to the Imagin as Alpha finally got himself untied from the DenGasher's reel.

**"Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?" **Den-O spoke with Urataros' voice, to Alpha's slight surprise.

"Huh?" Alpha said still trying to grasp the situation before realizing that Urataros helped his brother unlock a new form of the Den-O armor for his brother.

**"Kisama!" **the Crab Imagin cursed before getting ready to jump back into the water.

The Imagin didn't get far though, as Den-O rushed up behind him, with speed faster than Sword Form's.

**"Don't run!" **Den-O grunted before grabbing the Crab's "collar" and turning him around and kicking the Crab back further inland. Den-O Rod Form then pulled out Caliburn again, but was intrigued by his appearance. **"Interesting."**

The Sword of King Arthur now took on the appearance of some kind of staff. The center of this pole had a face resembling a turtle's shell divided into two parts, with Caliburn's face on it. The rest of the rest was a deep sea-foam green with ocean blue wave patterns spiraling up it.

"Huh… So that's what the blue button does. Poor Caliburn," Alpha thought out loud.

"I am not amused at this," Caliburn retorted hearing what Alpha said. "I am the blade of King Arthur, not a monkey's tool!"

**"Oh well," **Den-O said as he aimed Caliburn Rod Form at the Imagin.

Den-O then took a wide swing hitting the kani before it dove back under the water.

"Are you nuts! He got away …AGAIN!" Alpha shouted.

**"Sorry Imagin, but you can't get away from me," **Den-O said calmly.

"N-Nani?-!" Alpha gawked.

"_Are we going in the water again?" _Ryoutaro asked with obvious nervousness while Den-O leaned Caliburn on his right shoulder calmly.

"Uh…, if it's okay with you, I think I'll stay on shore until you fling the Imagin back over here," Alpha stated not wanting to drown again.

**"It's okay."**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, with the sound of Rod Form henshin music, a DenLiner engine themed after Urataros' Den-O form appeared from the water and drove on top of it. Then, a hovercraft in the shape of a giant blue and black turtle with orange eyes and flippers detached from the train before hovering over the water ready for Den-O.<p>

Den-O then made the big leap and landed on the hovercraft's back before heading out on the water in search for the escaping Imagin.

**"Where did he flee to?" **Den-O asked himself before he spotted a spot of moving water darker than the rest in the shape of his target. He looked on in intrigue as the Imagin swam faster to try and escape.

"I doubt we can keep up with him now," Caliburn said stating the obvious.

**"Aaa~. Does he not know there's a big whirlpool up ahead?" **Den-O bluffed loud enough for the Imagin to hear.

**"N-Nani?-!" **the Imagin asked, stopping long enough for Den-O to take a good shot at him.

Den-O then readied Caliburn as if he was ready to cast the line off a fishing rod.

**"There!" **the rider shouted as he swung the sword gone staff and, to the surprise of Caliburn, released a reel and sinker that snagged the Imagin very quickly. With a pull back, Den-O launched the Imagin out of the water and back onto the rocks where Alpha waited.

"Wow! I didn't know I/he could do that," Alpha and Caliburn gawked out loud when Den-O got back to shore.

**"Kisama! How cowardly!" **the Crab Imagin retorted as he got back up, obviously irked at the fib Den-O made to catch the him.

**"Well said," **Den-O said calmly before swinging Caliburn at the Imagin, followed by a lunge to grab the Imagin keeping it from escaping.

Alpha soon joined in the fray with the DenGasher rod taking a few slashes at the Crab Imagin alongside Den-O. A few lunges, and five more swings later, the Crab Imagin was weakened enough to the point where Den-O and Alpha could finish the fight.

**"About time to bring the fishing pike down,"** Den-O said calmly as the Imagin got up.

"Yosh! Hissatsu waza! Hissatsu waza!" Alpha said anxious to finish it as Den-O flashed the pass in front of the terminal buckle once more.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

After flicking the pass aside, Den-O prepared Caliburn as if he was about to launched a spear with one hand ready to throw while the other was helping the rider aim. Alpha soon mimicked Den-O as blue lightning zapped from the belt and into both rods (or rather the one rod and the sword-gone-staff). Then, both combatants threw the rods at the same time at the Crab Imagin. Once the rods impacted, they dug deeper until they were completely inside the Imagin, freezing its position, with a large blue turtle shell bullseye marking where the final strike should be made. Den-O and Alpha then leaped together before the two of them executed a flying dropkick onto the hexagon target, shattering it, releasing Caliburn and the DenGasher while launching the Crab Imagin back into the water before it exploded underneath the water's surface.

Once the explosion occurred, a giant bronze eel-like kaijin emerged it's head from the water. It had obvious features that identified it with various other sea creatures as well. This was the Leviathan-like Gigandeath known as gigandeath hades. The gigandeath roared before diving back under the water.

"Great! Now what? Do we call a Megazord or something?" Alpha jokingly complained at seeing the giant kaijin.

**"Little fish look bigger… guess that's not just a saying," **Den-O stated calmly before he and Alpha started dodging some of the fireballs the gigandeath emitted.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Urataros' DenLiner engine emerged with the turtle hovercraft back in its place ready for action as the usual DenLiner cars came driving up before the tracks of both trains merged and the engines linked up before Den-O hopped inside the blue engine and mounted the DenBird within while Alpha decided to watch from the shore.<p>

With a press of a button, the hovercraft emerged from the blue DenLiner engine while staying linked as the rest of the DenLiner weapons activated ready to fire. The birdie missile was the first that launched forcing the gigandeath to dive under the water again, but it was still bombarded by the monkey's grenades. When the kaijin emerged again blasting fireballs, the dog rockets fired along with the normal DenLiner engine's laser firing. Then, one more turn of the train, and the turtle hovercraft fired a double laser that cut the gigandeath's head off causing the kaijin to explode completely destroyed for good while Alpha quickly boarded and the trains returned to the present with everyone present and counted for.

* * *

><p>*Present Day*<p>

We see the scene that started of this mess, the soccer game involving Daiki's team, however, instead of moping, Daiki was cheering his team on for victory from the benches like the rest of his teammates on the bench.

"_Daiki-kun worked hard and became a regular," _Ryoutaro explained back on DenLiner.

We turn our attention to said location with Alpha standing by the counter next to Caliburn, who was relieved to have returned to normal.

"Looks like he's just been running away and lying to himself," Ryoutaro finished as Mirai, Caliburn, and Alpha smiled with Mirai in her seat, Amy behind the counter hard at work in making coffee, Momotaros reclined with his legs crossed in annoyance that Urataros finished the Imagin rather than Momotaros himself. As for Urataros himself, he sat with his back towards the others before standing up facing Sonic.

**"Self-deception… lying… fabrication is life,"** he stated in his own confusing way. **"Teaching Ryoutaro that is my job,"** saying the last part bluntly.

"I have to admit," Alpha said, "…you did better on me than you did with my twin."

Mirai then got in between Urataros and Ryoutaro.

"Ura! Stop it," she barked (no pun intended).

**"Kono Kame-yaro," **Momotaros started before standing. **"I still haven't forgiven you. Don't act big."**

Urataros just chuckled at the Oni Imagin's warnings.

**"You need no bait to deceive a fool," **the Turtle Imagin spoke out loud.

**"Tch! Teme… I'll turn you into turtle soup!" **Momotaros threatened grabbing Urataros by the neck.

**"I'll turn you into canned peaches," **Urataros warning shoving Momo's arm off.

**"I'll turn you into hodgepodge next!"**

The Taros Imagin then almost started another struggle when…

"Here you go," Amy said cheerfully holding two cups of coffee, one with red cream, the other with blue and green cream, catching the attention of the Imagin and causing them to stop fighting. "It's Ura-chan and Momo-chan coffee."

As the two Imagin let go of each other, they took the cups with their respective color creams as the others in the diner car watched them calm so easily. They both calmed down as the Imagin took a sip from their cups.

**"Um****ai,"** both Imagin agreed earning a smile from Amy while the others just looked at each other.

The Imagin then turned to each other before turning their backs in annoyance.

One last look between Mirai, Sonic, Alpha, and Caliburn, and the quartet smiled with a giggle/laugh/chuckle at the predicament as they heard Momotaros ask Amy for seconds.

"Yep. Just your average day for us hero hedgehogs, bro," Alpha stated looking at the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Den-O!<strong>

**?: Is Nogami Ryoutarou here?**

**Sonia: Has Ryoutaro done something?**

**Manic: Nah! Probably one of his Imagin pals is responsible for this.**

**Ryoutaro: It really is a misunderstanding.**

**Alpha: Misunderstanding?-! Talk about a misunder-STATEMENT!**

**Momotaros: Ryoutaro, your luck is so bad your senses are messing up.**

**Alpha: You think?-!**

**Den-O SF: My frustrations is at a CLIMAX!**

**Stop 9: Jealousy Bomber**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoutaro: Urataros, what did you come for?<strong>

**Urataros: To fight the RinJyuDen. I'm a user of the GekiJyuKen. There'll be more Geki wazas…**

**Momotaros: But that's Gekirangers!**

**Alpha: He's right, and the author isn't even thinking of writing anything related to them yet.**

**Manic: ALPHA! NO SPOILERS!**

**Alpha: But we don't know if he'll write them or not.**

**Mirai: Mou… all you do is lie.**

**Alpha: Unless he wants to take a ride in the coffee grinder, right Sis?**

**Sonia: That can be arranged, and that's no lie, kameko.**

**Momotaros: And the Gekirangers' strength ain't a lie. Kamen Keyblade Duelist may at least think of a crossover between us and them to see if they can handle ore no hissatsu waza!**

**Alpha: Quit breaking the forth wall, Momo! Fans came here to find out what happens next, not discover a possible future fic yet. But will it be written? And what will happen next?**

**Momotaros: To find out, watch and read next time!**


	9. Jealousy Bomber

Chapter 9: Jealousy Bomber

_**"About time to bring the fishing pike down,"**__ Den-O said calmly as the Imagin got up._

_"Yosh! Hissatsu waza! Hissatsu waza!" Alpha said anxious to finish it as Den-O flashed the pass in front of the terminal buckle once more._

_**=FULL CHARGE=**_

_After flicking the pass aside, Den-O prepared Caliburn as if he was about to launched a spear with one hand ready to throw while the other was helping the rider aim. Alpha soon mimicked Den-O as blue lightning zapped from the belt and into both rods (or rather the one rod and the sword-gone-staff). Then, both combatants threw the rods at the same time at the Crab Imagin. Once the rods impacted, they dug deeper until they were completely inside the Imagin, freezing its position, with a large blue turtle shell bullseye marking where the final strike should be made. Den-O and Alpha then leaped together before the two of them executed a flying dropkick onto the hexagon target, shattering it, releasing Caliburn and the DenGasher while launching the Crab Imagin back into the water before it exploded underneath the water's surface._

_Once the explosion occurred, a giant bronze eel-like kaijin emerged it's head from the water. It had obvious features that identified it with various other sea creatures as well. This was the Leviathan-like Gigandeath known as Gigandeath Hades. The Gigandeath roared before diving back under the water._

_"Great! Now what? Do we call a Megazord or something?" Alpha jokingly complained at seeing the giant kaijin._

_**"Little fish look bigger…Guess that's not just a saying,"**__Den-O stated calmly before he and Alpha started dodging some of the fireballs the Gigandeath emitted._

_Suddenly, Urataros' DenLiner engine emerged with the turtle hovercraft back in its place ready for action as the usual DenLiner cars came driving up before the tracks of both trains merged and the engines linked up before Den-O hopped inside the blue engine and mounted the DenBird within while Alpha decided to watch from the shore._

_With a press of a button, the hovercraft emerged from the blue DenLiner engine while staying linked as the rest of the DenLiner weapons activated ready to fire. The birdie missile was the first that launched forcing the gigandeath to dive under the water again, but it was still bombarded by the monkey's grenades. When the kaijin emerged again blasting fireballs, the dog rockets fired along with the normal DenLiner engine's laser firing. Then, one more turn of the train, and the turtle hovercraft fired a double laser that cut the gigandeath's head off causing the kaijin to explode completely destroyed for good while Alpha quickly boarded and the trains returned to the present with everyone present and counted for._

* * *

><p>Ryoutaro yawned before picking up a platter that had a bill for a meal on it. It was late at night at the Milk Dipper cafe. Behind the counter, Momotaros and Urataros were in the blender for arguing with Alphaflirting with Sonia.

"Ryou-chan. Your dinner is ready, please eat it," Sonia informed as she read a book on constellations, not aware of the last of the male patrons looking at her.

"Isn't this too much?" Alpha pondered with a sweatdrop, looking at the big bowl of rice, steak, soup, fish, shiitake, onions, and five Chili-Dogs.

"That should be fine. Gather your strength and draw your star closer yourself," Sonia smiled gently.

"Neesan...You've always been kind of forceful, haven't you?" Ryoutaro yawned.

"Oh really now?" Sonia asked with her left eye twitching, "Ryoutaro Sonic Nogami..."

"Calm down, Sis. You know how he gets when he's tired and hungry," Manic chuckled.

"Fine..." Sonia sighed before looking back at her book, developing a small smile.

Alpha just looked over at Sonic, eating the meat first. Alpha thought he would've gone with the Chili-Dogs first. He looked over at Sonia to ask when he saw that Sonia was looking over at the lone telescope in the room. Alpha looked at it and then back at Sonia. For some reason, she kept polishing it every other day. She and Manic never recalled just where the telescope came from or why the family kept it. He tried to ask Sonic, but each time he did Momotaros or Urataros would take over as he tried to bring it up. As Ryoutaro began to eat the next plate of food, Manic let the two Imagin free.

* * *

><p>"Don't use Ryoutaro's body without permission!" Mirai ordered as Amy was preparing some coffee.<p>

**"Ugh...Shut up, Hanakuso Onna,"** Momotaros groaned as he laid on a table across from Urataros in the same position.

**"My head is throbbing..."** Urataros groaned.

"And you! Ever since you attached to Ryoutaro, he's been tired for some reason!" Mirai continued as she frowned at Urataros, "If people around him find out, it's Ryoutaro who gets in trouble!"

**"Say that when you get put into a blender for an hour at puree for flirting with that Onee-san of his..."** Urataros groaned before sighing with admiration, **"She's lovely..."**

_'Idiots...'_ Mirai thought as she stomped out.

**"Oi, Kame-ko... don't forget yer here cuz Ryoutaro took pity on you,"** Momotaros snorted as he began to get up, **"And I'm yer Sempai! So don't use Ryoutaro's body without permission or else you'll get threatened by either a black-quilled him or a wolf-version of him in his head."**

Urataros blinked at that statement. He could understand the black-quilled Sonic, but one looking like a wolf? Was it the Hedgewolf that Manic told him of?

**"How do you know of the wolf one?"**

**"...Don't say 'meow' in his head when you're in control,"** Momotaros replied before shuddering.

"Here. The special!" Amy smiled as she presented Urataros a cup of coffee with his blend on it.

**"Arigatou, Amy-chan."**

**"Ignoring me! Are you listening to yer Sempai?-!"** Momotaros demanded as Urataros brought the Imagin his cup of coffee.

**"Hai. Let's get along from here on, Sempai,"** Urataros bowed.

**"What. Heh. So you get it,"** Momotaros smirked as he took the cup, **"Well, good luck. And remember; don't say 'Meow' when you've got control of his body."**

* * *

><p>Ryoutaro yawned as he brushed his teeth. He took a spit into the sink and rinsed the brush. He looked back into it and frowned a little. He fingered four of his teeth, elongated into small fangs. They were still a sign of what happened a few years back. He just hoped he never had that happen to him again. It was then Urataros entered his body. U-Sonic smirked as he adjusted his outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>Momotaros snored as he dropped his empty cup. Momotaros snored once more before Mirai slapped him. He chuckled in his sleep before Mirai slapped him once more.<p>

"Amy-chan, was something in the coffee?

"Hai! Ura-chan said the red peppers would help ease fatigue," Amy replied before Momotaros rolled out of his seat in his sleep, making all the patrons in there look at the sight, "But he fell asleep! How strange! Someone get me a marker!"

"Ah mou...That lying kame!" Mirai fumed before she stomped on Momotaros' back, earning sleep chuckles from the Imagin, "Alpha better be awake..."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Urataros... When I get my hands on you, I'm giving you such a punch..." Alpha scowled as he looked about a busy area of the night.<p>

Away from him, U-Sonic walked along a path, wearing a detective's jacket and a brown hat.

**"Instead of going on a merry-go-round on the ground... I prefer the Ferris Wheel that goes around the sky,"** U-Sonic noted as he looked at the squealing girls about him, noticing a black cat in a red vest and blue scarf in the crowd seeming to be shy, **"Won't you enjoy night-fishing with me?"**

"Urataros..." Alpha growled as he walked by outside the amusement park.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Alpha, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>Sonic slept quietly, the fedora covering half his face. Slowly, he started to wake up. He looked to his left to see the cat from last night, sniffling a bit as she looked at something in her hands.<p>

"Neesan..." Sonic whispered.

"Oh! You're awake!" the cat instantly smiled happily as she got up, "I'll have breakfast ready soon. Take a shower and have some."

Ryoutaro got up in shock, pulling off the fedora. He quickly looked around while the cat was in the other room. The curtains were red, making the room seem to have a shade of pink. Ryoutaro felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal a cell new phone. He looked through the pictures on it and trembled. Urataros had taken his body over and went out with a dozen Mobian girls...and that cat was in each one.

"Is something wrong?" the cat asked as she poked her head in.

"I...uh..." Sonic paled, _'Urataros!-!-!-! Ah mou! I'm in trouble now'_

* * *

><p>With that, Ryoutaro tried rushing out of the cat's apartment apologizing for not staying for breakfast while the cat herself was doing her best to get him to stay. Little did they know that Alpha was just outside the building …asleep! Guess the armor didn't grant him the ability to stay awake the entire night. The ruckus going on upstairs not only woke up Alpha, but it also caught the attention of a male Mobian cat whose fur was a black as the female cat's, was wearing the attire of a carpenter of sorts, and was riding a bike with a rose and some packages of sorts in its basket. Alpha finally got up and rushed over to the stairs while the male cat down below simply scowled at the situation. Once Alpha got to the bottom of the stairs, Sonic somehow tripped over some trash bags filled with plastic bottles and falls down the stairs …landing in a mountain of plastic bottles.<p>

"Chotto! Daijoubou?" the poor female feline called out to the hedgehog.

With that, Sonic's head popped out of the pile of bottles before realizing there was something underneath him. That's when Alpha's head popped out as he was struggling.

"OI! Ryoutaro! GET OFFA ME!" the cobalt hedgehog's twin demanded.

"AH! Alpha-san! Gomen!" Ryoutaro apologized as he got his brother and himself out of the bottles before turning back to the cat up the stairs. "I'm fine! Suimasen! Sorry!"

With that Sonic went dashing off with Alpha on his tail.

"See you again," the female feline stated calmly as she walked back into her room, unaware of the male feline down below steaming with anger.

"Yumi… that guy…," he growled to himself irked as he squeezed the petals of a red rose he got for said female cat.

He then turned to the direction that Sonic and Alpha rushed to when he looked at the ground to see a black wallet (KKD Note: No it isn't the Rider pass, Sonic's not _that_ careless.). Riding his bike over to the wallet, the cat picked up the wallet and examined it before opening it to find out that name of the Mobian that dropped it.

"Nogami Ryoutaro…" the cat read before turning to the direction said hedgehog ran off in. "Kono-yaro…" he growled.

* * *

><p>Back up in the apartment, Yumi opened up the curtain and a window before looking at the scenery with a sort of smile.<p>

"Yosh," she said to herself before hearing a familiar music, and her smile turned into a frown.

Listening to this music, she grasped her necklace as something came back to her memory. Remembering something else though, she inhaled before smacking herself to get her out of the bad memory and returning to her meal. However, as she sat down with the call of "Itadakimasu!" an Imagin's orb suddenly entered her body making sand fall from her vest before she took the first bite of her breakfast, causing her to freeze up.

* * *

><p><strong>"Why you… you Kame-yaro!" <strong>Momotaros shouted to Urataros.

They were at it again, Momotaros and Urataros were fighting each other over some strange matter. This time it was over both Urataros taking over Ryoutaro when he shouldn't have, and putting the peppers into his coffee putting him to sleep. As this was going on and the Imagin were practically bouncing all over the diner car, Sonic was fast asleep from exhaustion, Mirai was standing by the counter embarrassed with Amy laying flat on it yawning, and Alpha was trying to chug down as much water as he could.

* * *

><p>*Moments Earlier*<p>

"You say Momotaros fell asleep after drinking _coffee?-!"_ Alpha asked in shock upon hearing what Mirai said to him while Sonic collapsed into a seat asleep and Mirai explained to him how Urataros was able to possess his twin without Momotaros knowing it. "Amy-chan, what did you put in his coffee?"

"Just something to ease fatigue upon Ura-chan's request: red peppers," Amy explained.

"Peppers?-! Impossible, there's no way that could make you fall asleep!" Alpha said with disbelief.

He then took a handful of the red peppers Amy had on a plate and shoved them into his mouth despite the motions Amy and Mirai made to him not to. After a little chewing, steam came out of his mouth as it almost looked like it would ignite on fire comically. He then rushed behind the counter to find something to put out the fire inside of him.

"Guess I forgot to tell him that they were thai chili peppers," Amy muttered to herself and Mirai.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Alpha shouted having heard that whisper.

"Maybe the effect only works on Imagin."

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

**"WAIT! You really did it this time! Stop there!"**Momotaros shouted as he continued to bounce around after Urataros, scaring a human family in the car as well as the other passengers.

**"Sempai, I thought you were feeling tired," **Urataros said trying to avoid getting hit by a pillow that Momotaros picked up before accidentally kicking aside the newspaper Mephiles was reading several chapters ago (the one that had the 1971 date on it). **"Looks like I'm not catching you. Ne, Amy-chan?"**

"CUT IT OUT!" Mirai shouted as she reared her fist back. Yet, Urataros ducked just as the female magenta and silver hedgehog let it loose, and letting another punch hit Momotaros in the face causing said Imagin to fall flat onto the floor.

That last part happened just as Mephiles walked in with a plate in his hand.

"I told you before that fighting in the car is a problem," the hedgehog reminded the Imagin while Amy sat up straight on the counter. "This place is for all DenLiner passengers," he said as Urataros tried to Momo up only to get into another mini-tussle. "Don't forget that I have a card of denial of passage."

As Mephiles said that last part, he pulled out a red card with labels stating "Denial of passage," meaning that they cannot ride DenLiner, before chuckling darkly, spooking out the others in the car quite a bit. Somehow, Sonic was finally up while everyone stared at the two Imagin in the middle of the car with an arm on each other's shoulders acting all buddy-buddy.

**"Iie da. No way. This is just a bit of exercise. Ne, Sempai?" **Urataros said stating an obvious lie that Momo agreed to not wanting to get thrown off DenLiner.

**"Yeah," **the Oni Imagin said pretending to wipe the sweat from his brow. **"AH! How refreshing."**

"Amy-kun," Mephiles started getting Amy's attention before placing his plate down revealing the result of one of his failed attempts at his fried rice challenge with the flag. "Lately hasn't the flag's placement been unstable? Or is it the stickiness is less than before…"

"It's the same," Amy stated a little darkly before her normal cheery mood came back, "This is sportsmanship."

_'For what kind of sport?'_ the hedgehogs, minus Amy, and the Imagin thought as Mephiles stood erect.

"Hai!" Mephiles agreed before he slowly turned to the door, whispering, "Sports...?"

"And...he's gone," Alpha grinned before hitting a bell, starting the fight once more.

**"How dare you! I'll get you back! Why don't you disappear?-!"** Momotaros demanded when Sonic grabbed his shoulder.

"Matte, Momotaros, come with me outside. All you do is fight. I'm the one who was hurt more," Sonic frowned.

* * *

><p>Sonia looked over at the wall with stars and the telescope. Nearby, Manic was holding up a baseball bat with rusted nails attached to it, pointing at the shaking men that wanted to flirt with Sonia. A knock was heard on the door.<p>

"Welcome," Sonia greeted when the cat from earlier drove into the cafe.

"Oh come on! I just waxed that floor!" Manic complained as the cat got off it.

"Is Nogami Ryoutaro here?-!" the cat demanded.

"He lives here, but he's out right now with Alpha-kun," Sonia replied.

"Then...call him back."

"Uh oh..." Manic gulped before Sonia adopted an annoyed expression.

"Look, bub. If you have a problem with my brother, you can blame his bad luck. Now then, since you ruined Manic's work on the floor, you're fixing it."

"Wha..." the cat began before all the men in the room, minus him, and Sonia covered their ears as Sonia took out a small whistle and blew into it, making the cat scream in pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in town in an old bike shop, Sonic and Alpha walked out from the Sands of Time through a door in the back of said store. Alpha looked around the room for few seconds to see if anyone was there.<p>

"Okay, Momo. The coast is clear," Alpha said, causing Momotaros to enter Sonic's body, transforming the cobalt hedgehog back into M-Sonic. "Well, I guess it must be a relief for you to get out of there and away from that kameko, eh?"

**"Man… I'll say, Alan," **M-Sonic groaned, earning himself a mumble from Alpha correcting the Imagin in the pronunciation of his name. **"Ryoutaro, you're naïve," **the Oni Imagin possessed hedgehog said walking towards the front of the empty store with Alpha.

"I have to agree with Momotaros, Sonic. Just how is that Kame-yaro a good Imagin?" Alpha asked his twin, whose mind was still in the body possessed by Momotaros.

_"Well, he's a bit selfish," _Ryoutaro started.

**"Just a bit?-!" **both Alpha and M-Sonic asked Ryoutaro together as Momotaros started stretching Sonic's limbs so that they wouldn't be so stiff during combat.

"Oi, Bro! Your bad luck has screwed up your senses," Alpha stated bluntly.

**"He's right. Ever since he came, your body's been heavy. It's…" **Suddenly, M-Sonic stopped alongside Alpha.

"You okay, Momo?"

_"What is it?"_

**"Smell… It's an Imagin."**

"Finally! Some action," With that, the two hedgehogs rushed off to where the Imagin was.

**"Yea, what good time to be out."**

Out in a mall, it seemed like a normal day as Vivaldi's Four Seasons was being played over the speakers. Suddenly, a black blur zipped by the speakers causing them to spark with explosions and the crowds to run about in fear of what could be happening. It was this scene that Alpha and M-Sonic came to as they zoomed onto the scene. M-Sonic simply looked around as Alpha activated a special scanner in his glasses that he set to find any Imagin, and caught a glimpse of the black blur flying near the ceiling. A good look at it revealed the kaijin to be based off a crow.

"Here he comes!" Alpha shouted getting M-Sonic's attention as the Crow Imagin flew over them and up out the skylight. "And there he goes!"

**"Let's get him!" **M-Sonic shouted as the two hedgehogs found the fastest path after the kaijin.

* * *

><p>Crow Imagin landed on the roof and turned around to spot the two hedgehog suddenly dash up and stop on the rail path nearby.<p>

"So this is where the action is, huh?" Alpha quipped as he and M-Sonic walked closer before stopping.

**"Looks fun. Let us play too," **M-Sonic stated, earning him and Alpha a scoff from the Crow.

**"You! Is one of you Den-O?" **the Imagin questioned.

"Sadly, he ain't me, but I am his partner," Alpha responded before pointing to M-Sonic. "_This_ is Den-O."

**"Heh! Looks like I'm finally popular,"** M-Sonic retorted as he clipped on the terminal belt and pulled out the pass.

"Wait a minute!" Alpha shouted.

**"Why?"**

"We need to finish him off quick," Alpha said before pulling out the red Chaos Emerald. "Here, go Chaos on him," the cyborg hedgehog said before plunging the emerald into the belt."

**"Heh! With pleasure," **M-Sonic responded with a swipe of the pass again.

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

**"Henshin!"**

With that, Alpha activated his combat armor as Den-O's Chaos Sword Form armor attached on.

**"Ore sanjou!"**Den-O shouted as he did his pose.

"I'm starting to get jealous of that for some reason," Alpha said as he pulled out the DenGasher and set it to Sword formation as the Crow Imagin looked ready for battle.

**"Erase!" **the Crow shouted as wings sprouted out with glowing insides.

Den-O then pulled out Caliburn in his Den-O sword form ready to strike.

"Now remember demon, to deflect any strikes, strike at the moment they come within range," the sword advised.

**"Thanks. And I'm an **_**Imagin**_**, not a demon!"** Den-O corrected.

Suddenly, the Crow Imagin's wings expanded all the way sending out hundreds of thousands of glowing feathers in the direction of the rider and armored hedgehog. Den-O and Alpha soon were quickly dodging the feathers and swatting them aside with their blades. Alpha was trying to get practical with the deflecting so that the battle could end since he figured Sonia would need them back at the Milk Dipper soon. Den-O however, wanted to enjoy the battle, so he decided to show off a little bit.

"Oi! BRO! Can't you get Momo to stop the nonsense and finish him off?-!" Alpha demanded from his twin.

"_I'll try. Momotaros, this is no time for playing around," _Sonic said as Den-O kept up with the kicking, dodging, and slashing at the feathers incoming.

**"Urasei! Le me enjoy this!" **Den-O CSF shouted as he continued with the deflecting alongside Alpha, who thought it was getting ridiculous.

The feathers kept coming as the Crow Imagin began to fly higher into the air, and the rider and hedgehog kept deflecting.

Eventually, once the Imagin was high enough, the feathers stopped coming, which confused the hero duo for a moment.

**"Ara? Oi… You don't want to fight?" **Den-O asked.

With that, the Imagin flew off.

"I guess that answers that," Alpha said.

**"OI! Come back!"** Den-O shouted before he began pacing for a second. **"Ah~ Mou~! This is terrible! How half done! Come back! Please! Please please!"**

"Is that begging I hear you doing there, Momo?" Alpha jokingly asked.

"Fool! I understand that a knight never flees a foes, but you mustn't go so far as to beg for them to return!" Caliburn shouted.

"_He's right; it can't be helped. We'd better search for that Imagin's contract holder," _Sonic said earning a gasp from Alpha.

"Ah crap! I completely forgot that! We'd better do what he says, Momo," Alpha responded.

**"Do what you want," **Den-O retorted as he unclipped the belt and reverted himself back to M-Sonic, and both Alpha and Caliburn changed back to normal. The trio then started to walk, or in Caliburn's case "hover", back towards another exit as they started to locate the contract holder, with M-Sonic groaning behind them.

Suddenly, a ringing could be heard, which confused Caliburn, and caused both him and Alpha to look at M-Sonic. The possessed hedgehog then pulled out Sonic's phone from his quills and answered it still ticked off at the moment.

**"Moshi-moshi?"**

-Momotaros?-

**"What?"**

-Get Ryou-chan on the phone-

"She sounds mad," Caliburn noted.

"Hai?" Ryoutaro asked as Momotaros left his body, forming beside him.

"Someone came who wants to see you right now. Keep scrubbing that dish!-

"Ano...Who were you just shouting at?"

-The guy who wants to see you- Sonia replied -For now, please come back right now. Okay? And bring Urataros with you. I think he's partly responsible for this-

* * *

><p>"Well?-!" the cat asked as he finished the dishes.<p>

"Has Bro done something? Like...Did he spill a urinal again? Or did he knock over the same post for the hundredth time?" Manic asked.

"What are you saying?-!" the cat gawked before the door opened.

"Welcome," Sonia greeted with a motherly smile.

"Sonia-san. Hello," Knuckles greeted as he held up a cake, "I brought a cake Manic asked me to get. He wanted to try adding a new thing for the menu."

"Really now? So this is what you were doing last night?" Sonia frowned, earning a sheepish chuckle from Manic before Knuckles tripped on the fallen bike.

"I thought I told you to move that," Sonia frowned at the cat.

Knuckles slowly looked up at the cat. He noticed the old fashion saw in his left hand, roughly the size of a knife. Manic quickly held the Echidna back as Knuckles was about to rush and punch the cat. Manic knew that this would happen at times when an item that could be used as a weapon was near her. He didn't want to have sis get in trouble again due to this guy's lack of thinking when those items were around Sonia.

"He's not worth it! Sonia's tougher than him!" Manic shouted as Knuckles struggled.

"Yumi..." the feline growled softly.

Yumi hugged her knees to her chin. She shivered a bit as she recalled what happened earlier.

_"Tell me your Wish."_

_"What?-! What is this?-!"_

_"I will grant you any Wish."_

She shook her head. It was a dream. Just a silly little dream, that's all.

* * *

><p>A man dressed up as a hippie was acting as a one-man band playing Four Seasons. He was actually impressive since many people at tables were listening to him play.<p>

**"Erase!"**

The crowd began to scream in fear as the musician was suddenly spirited away by a crow monster.

* * *

><p>"Uh..." Manic blinked as he watched the cat play with a lighter.<p>

"Tadaima," Ryoutaro spoke as he and Alpha walked in.

"Ah, Ryou-chan. This is Oobayashi Tomoya-san. He's been waiting all this time," Sonia introduced as the cat stomped up to Ryoutaro and shoved his wallet in the hedgehog's chest.

"This is my..." Sonic gasped.

"Uh-oh..." Alpha whispered as he looked at the cat, easily seeing the anger.

"Arigatou for going to the trouble to..." Sonic began.

"You left it in front of Yumi's apartment!" Tomoya snapped as Alpha moved over to Sonia and Manic.

"Yumi?"

"...Urataros?" Sonia asked.

"Yep," Alpha replied.

"...He's going into the Blender _and_ Coffee Grinder for this," Sonia scowled.

"T-This morning...y-you..." Tomoya stammered, "You know!"

"Ah!" Sonic paled.

"Yumi was mine first!" Tomoya hissed as he raked his claws across Sonic's face in a set of 'Xs.'

"Oh crud..." Manic paled, "I'll call the hospital again."

**"Eh?-!"** Momotaros looked up, **"Ryoutaro?"**

"You can face a woman...but when you face a man..." Tomoya hissed as Ryoutaro kept dodging the swipes Tomoya sent.

"That's enough!" Knuckles growled as he caught the cat's arms and lifted him with ease, "Now either you start calming down or I'll let my fists do that for ya!"

"Huh...I forgot that Knuckles had this side to him," Manic blinked.

"You teme! I won't forgive him!" Tomoya hissed as he tried to get out of the Echidna's grasp.

"Ano..." Sonic began before Momotaros took over, **"Ore... Sanjou. Kono yaro! Oi, Anteater, let me at him!"**

"M-Bro!" Manic corrected himself, seeing as he almost said 'Momotaros,' "Let Knux handle this. He's got the cat right where he wants hi..."

It was then everyone but Sonia began to scream in pain. Knuckles dropped Tomoya as he covered his ears. Sonia stopped blowing the whistle and removed it from her mouth. She settled a dark glare with them all, Momotaros having fallen out of Sonic and hid behind the counter.

"This is a library, got it? So all of you better calm down and talk it out. Or else I'll do that again. Is that clear?" Sonia demanded.

"H-Hai..." everyone gulped except for one.

"Lovely..." Knuckles sighed with hearts for eyes.

"Oh for the love of..." Manic began.

* * *

><p>Bartleby yawned before something caught his attention. A nearby man was listening to Four Seasons on a pair of headphones a bit too loudly. It was truly a classic in the canine's opinion. He looked up at the clouds.<p>

**"Erase!"**

Bartleby turned to see the man had gone missing. He got up and began to look around. How was that possible.

* * *

><p>As Sonia was preparing more coffee for her brothers and the feline in the room, Tomoya and Ryoutaro were sitting across from each other with the feline staring intensely at the hedgehog while still playing with the lighter he still had.<p>

"Didn't you try to take that thing away from him, Manic?" Alpha whispered to his younger bro, "He could burn the place down if he got angry enough."

"I would've, but did you forget what he did to Sonic?" Manic pointed out emphasizing the scratch marks on the cobalt hedgehog's face.

"Point well taken."

The room then fell near silent, with the exception of the liquid pouring and Tomoya messing with the light.

"Ano…" Ryoutaro start breaking the silence, "It really is a misunderstanding. Yumi-san and I really aren't…"

"Then why were you in Yumi's apartment?"

"Well… I don't know either…"

"Listen, Oobayashi-san. He wasn't himself. You see I…," Alpha start before being interrupted.

"How can that be?-!"

"Suimasen…" Sonic continued.

"Oobayashi-san," Knuckles said finally joining in again as his calm self, "let me handle this. My super counseling…"

"Go away/Knock it off!" Tomoya, Sonic, and Alpha said in unison.

"Hai."

It was here that the tension in the room really built up. Ryoutaro was becoming frozen with fear while Tomoya was beginning to boil over in rage. In fact, in Alpha's eyes, he could almost see an over-exaggeration of this as he thought he saw Sonic become even bluer as he saw ice forming on his quills, but at the same time he saw Tomoya becoming a bright red as he saw steam come out from his ears and nose. It was like a cartoon moment, and it was making Alpha feel a little uncomfortable. Thankfully, the tension was temporarily broken when the door opened up.

"Sonia-san, domo!" Bartleby spoke completely unaware of what was happening.

"Oh great. It's the flirt again," Manic whispered to himself.

"I got a good story. I'm researching right now, but… I have to see Sonia-san at least once a day," Bartleby continued. "Ah, my usual blend," he requested when he saw she was brewing some coffee. "So, it was really interesting. A person suddenly disappeared." This one tid bit caught the attention of Alpha and Sonic whose eyes opened wide. "I, Bartleby MontClair, will find out what's going on! My magazine is going to go up again."

Sonic, finding a good point to speak, stood up with his attention on Bartleby.

"Bartleby-san, is that true?"

"Oh, Ryoutaro-kun," Bartleby stated only now realizing anyone else was in the room. "…you're here. Hello Alpha, Manic," the canine stated as saw Sonic's brothers and then realized someone else was there, who now had earplugs in his ears. "Ara? Knukles-kun too. I thought you were some kind of oversized toy."

I was here the Bartleby started laughing, which began to irk several people in the room, including Tomoya as he still played with his lighter. Ryoutaro and his brothers soon noticed their sister stop making coffee with a mental "Uh oh!" in their heads as they crouched down and covered their ears. It was then, Sonia pulled out her whistle and blew into it causing Bartleby to do what Sonia's brothers did. But this time, Tomoya had enough, and he got up and snatched the whistle from her and threw it down to the floor.

"BASTARDS!" Tomoya shouted as he threw the whistle down. "Are you mocking me?-!" He then took his saw and hacked it into the nearest support beam as everyone tried to move out of the way.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?-!" Alpha demanded. "Whatever's going on with you and Yumi, can' you patch it up?-!"

"I thought I could… I thought I'd settle thing with Yumi… But that woman has completely forgotten me!" he explained in rage as he began sawing for a few seconds, with some of the other mobians trying to stop him, but he stopped for a moment so he could continue "A whole year wasted. …Because she won't even see me!"

He continued his sawing until Knuckles pulled him aside, with the saw still stuck in the post. Bartleby tried to help, but Tomoya's elbow hit him in the face. The dog spun before hitting one of the support beams in the room. He collapsed, out cold.

"Bring Yumi! I want tot talk!" Tomoya roared as he threw his jacket off, revealing a bomb strapped to his shirt, "Bring her!"

"Bomb!" Manic screamed.

"It can't be..." Knuckles paled as Sonia screamed.

**"Nani?-!"** Momotaros gasped in sync with Sonia's scream, visioning the place exploding.

"Bring her!" Tomoya demanded.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Manic and Alpha screamed as they dragged Sonic out.

"I get it! Gomen, minna!" Sonic screamed before Momotaros possessed him, **"Oi! We gotta find that Neko-Onna!"**

_"We better hurry and handle the Imagin too."_

**"Right! Oi! Midorikuso Hedgehog, Alvin, split up!"** M-Sonic ordered before he ran off.

"It's Alpha, Momo-Baka!" Alpha shouted with a shake of his fist.

* * *

><p>-And now the next song- a radio in a nearby repair shop spoke, Yumi walking by it -From Vivaldi's 'Four Seasons,' 'Spring'-<p>

Yumi stopped as the song began to play. She slowly turned back to the shop. She looked away and began to slowly walk away.

**"Erase!"**

Yumi turned to the shop once more, hearing the music stop so abruptly. She slowly turned before running off as fast as she could. Just as she was going over the river, the Imagin landed before her.

**"I am continuing the erasing."**

"It can't be...No..."

**"I'm properly granting your wish. Very soon, our contract will be complete."**

* * *

><p>At that moment, Alpha and M-Sonic were zooming around in their search for Yumi. Speaking of which, said feline was running off in a random direction, and Alpha spotted her.<p>

"Yumi-san!" Alpha shouted out, since he knew Momo wouldn't be a likely candidate for talking her into stopping; Momo knew it too, so he kept his mouth shut. With that, the hedgehogs began to chase after her. "Yumi-san, matte! Yumi-san!"

Suddenly, the Crow Imagin shwed up and blocked the path between the hedgehogs and the feline.

_"Imagin!" _Ryoutaro shouted in M-Sonic's head.

**"You again?" **the Imagin said annoyed.

"So does this mean that Yumi-san is the contract holder?" Alpha asked watching her continue to run.

Suddenly the Imagin tried to strike when Alpha and M-Sonic moved out of the way. M-Sonic then pulled out his terminal buckle and dodged another strike from the crow before clipping the belt into place, pressing the red button, and pulling out his pass.

**"Henshin!"**

**=SWORD FORM=**

**Cue: Double Action Sword Form**

Crow Imagin charged once Den-O's Sword Form armor attached on, only for the rider to jump over while Alpha pulled out the pieces of the DenGasher.

**"Ore sanjou!" **Den-O shouted as he posed again.

"Now I'm not sure whether to be annoyed or jealous," Alpha pointed out as he began to connect the DenGasher together.

**"I won't let you get in the way!" **the crow shouted as he charged again.

**"Urasei!" **Den-O and Alpha shouted at the same time as they kicked the Imagin in the back without even turning their heads.

The Imagin then started to fly as Alpha finished constructing the DenGasher Sword, and Den-O pulled out Caliburn.

**"You left things half done last time. My dissatisfaction is at a climax!" **Den-O shouted as he and Alpha were dodging the flying Imagin's diving attacks and trying to slash him with their blades at the same time.

This went on for some time at this abandoned construction site with Den-O complaining his opponent to stop flying around like crazy. However, the pattern broke when the Crow Imagin's wings glowed for a second as it struck the hedgehog and rider before the two pounced.

**"HOLD STILL!" **the duo shouted as the grabbed onto the Imagin's legs, successfully pulling him down and causing all three of them to crash into a pile of crates.

Once Alpha and Den-O got back up, the readied their blades, only to find that their target was…

"He's gone?-!" Caliburn pointed out as both hedgehog and rider tried to locate the crow.

"**Damn it…" **Den-O cursed.

"Where'd he go?" Alpha said and he and Den-O continued to scan the area, that is… until Ryoutaro spoke up.

_"ABOVE!"_

And sure enough, when Alpha and Den-O looked up, they saw the stinky crow Imagin hovering in the air ready to strike.

**"Erase!" **he shouted before bombarding his opponents with so many feathers that the duo couldn't dodge the assault, causing some explosions to occur as each feather struck the duo.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Yumi: I'll never see him!**

**Ryoutaro: Do you really want to forget? Everything you don't like?**

**Alpha: He's got a point; it's not always good to forget the bad things in life!**

**=CHAOS ROD FORM=**

**Den-O CRF: Looks like for this enemy you have to use a fishing rod.**

**Den-O SF: Like I'll let the kame get all the good parts!**

**Stop 10: Sad Melody, Loving Memory**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy: Uratarou-chan, it's nikiniki, isn't it?<strong>

**Urataros: Don't call me next time. I have a date.**

**Ryoutaro & Alpha: Eh~!**

**Alpha: How can you think of that in a situation like this? You really think a date is more important?**

**Ryoutaro: Even though Nee-san is in a pinch?**

**Urataros: I can't let one woman monopolize me.**

**Alpha: You pervert. If we survive Tomoya's wrath, I swear that Nee-san and I'll send you through both the blender **_**and**_** the coffee grinder so many times you'll look like mud with only one DROP of water!**

**Ryoutaro: Zowazowa…**

**All: Next time wakiwaki enjoy!**


	10. Sad Melody, Loving Memory

**KKD: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I was waiting on GT for a good point to finish this off. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this conclusion to the battle with the Crow Imagin.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O, Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything else here except for Alpha the Hedgehog, Mirai the Hedgehog, and the ideas for the Chaos Rider forms. If we owned everything else here, the two of us would be millionaires. Sadly we're not because Kamen Rider Den-O's owned by Toei & Bandai while Sonic and his official friends are owned by SEGA & Archie.**

**KKD: Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Sad Melody, Loving Memory<span>

_This went on for some time at this abandoned construction site with Den-O complaining his opponent to stop flying around like crazy. However, the pattern broke when the Crow Imagin's wings glowed for a second as it struck the hedgehog and rider._

_**"Erase!" **__he shouted before bombarding his opponents with so many feathers that the duo couldn't dodge the assault, causing some explosions to occur as each feather struck the duo._

Back on DenLiner, Alpha hopped on with the aid of a crutch formed from his armor while M-Sonic limped in with the aid of Mirai as Amy and Urataros watched.

"Daijoubou?" Mirai asked Ryoutaro in particular, even though Momotaros was in control at the moment.

**"It's no big deal," **M-Sonic grunted as Alpha took a seat nearby.

"Is that so? Then why don't you come on out and show us how okay you are?" Alpha said sarcastically as Amy got a moist towel ready for Ryoutaro and Momotaros split from Sonic causing the hedgehog to land in a seat nearby Urataros grunting in pain, and the oni Imagin himself to go flying onto the floor gripping his right shin in pain as he struggled to get up onto a nearby chair.

**"I~te te te te te,"** Momotaros grunted in pain as he sat down.

**"Ah~? Momotarou is pretty frantic! Ha ha!"** Urataros chuckled nearby as Ryoutaro grunted in pain.

**"Urasei! That karasu-yarō!" **Momotaros shouted slamming his left fist onto the nearby table causing him even more pain.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Alpha, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"Man that was close bro. Gomen," Alpha stated before apologizing as Mirai and Amy helped to bandage up Ryoutaro's foot without his shoe.<p>

"Daijoubou, Ryoutaro?" Mirai asked just in case, only to earn a nod from the cobalt hedgehog.

**"That Imagin is a bit scary, isn't he?" **Urataros questioned. **"A fisherman is careful to not get close enough to be seen."**

**"No one asked you to do anything," **Momotaros retorted as Alpha executed some repairs to the cybernetic systems of his body. **"A turtle should be like a turtle and draw back its head!" **

"It's too bad that I forgot to have you and Momo go Chaos this time around, bro. Gomen," Alpha said apologizing to his twin.

The "Chaos" part caught Urataros' attention after tossing something hard at Momotaros' shin and earning a sharp remark from Mirai.

**"Chaos?" **the Turtle Imagin asked.

"Hai!" Alpha responded still working on his systems, "It's one of Den-O's upgraded forms when he uses a Chaos Emerald with the corresponding colored form."

**"Hmm. This could be interesting. I wonder what I'd look like if we obtained a Chaos Rod Form," **Urataros thought to himself out loud.

"I have to go," Ryoutaro said to everyone's surprise as he got up and tried to walk out.

"No!" Mirai shouted as she forced him back into his seat. "You can't go on that leg!"

"But I have to hurry and defeat the Imagin and bring Yumi-san to the shop," Ryoutaro responded, obtaining Urataros' attention again.

**"Yumi-san? So then I'm up," **the Turtle Imagn said nonchalantly as he stood up before being forced back down by Mirai.

"Ryoutarou, I'll go," Mirai insisted. "We have to find out what the contract with the Imagin is first."

"No offense, Mirai…" Alpha started, "but I think Sonic & I would agree that you'd…"

"Nani?" Mirai asked out of confusion.

"What Alpha's trying to say is that we think you'd end up fighting with Yumi-san," Ryoutaro finished for his twin.

Mirai couldn't argue with that as she stood up.

"He's right you know," Amy said, "It's best not to argue with Sonikku about these things."

* * *

><p>"They're late!" Tomoya shouted as he sat by the door still fiddling with his lighter and gripping onto that thing with the string thing hanging from his apron.<p>

"Ryoutaro takes a long time and Manic would often get sidetracked. It's rare that they can go straight to their goals. As for Alpha… I'm not sure since we've just been reunited recently," Sonia said calmly as she ground some more coffee while Knuckles held up the post with the saw still stuck in it, Bartleby sat with his knees to his chest on the floor, and Tomoya then ran up to Mirai in fury and impatience.

"What?-!"

"Ryoutaro-kun's bad luck is unbelievable," Bartleby whimpered in explanation as he tried to protect his face from being scratched when Tomoya came up to the canine (A/N: funny isn't it? A dog afraid of a cat?).

"Don't babble things I don't understand!" Tomoya shouted back.

"Ano… you probably shouldn't move around so violently," Knuckles recommended nearby before getting a mean look from Tomoya as he continued to walk pace around the room near the telescope Sonia was admiring before.

* * *

><p>"First we need Yumi-san to tell me about the contract," Ryoutaro reminded himself and Alpha as the cobalt hedgehog hobbled along a path with Alpha walking nearby just in case.<p>

"You're right. Maybe she can give us and idea on how this is related to sounds," Alpha replied.

"Hai. If we defeat the Imagin, then Yumi-san can…"

"Yumi-san can what?"

"Iie! First we should find Manic and then head back to Nee-san's shop."

"I thought the Milk Dipper was ours as a family."

"Ano… Yumi-san!" Ryoutaro noticed knocking him and Alpha from their argument on how to handle the issue.

Turns out, Yumi-san was walking towards the duo, Alpha then whispered something to his twin before rushing off and hiding in his camoflauge mode.

"What is it?" Yumi-san asked as the feline was surprised to see the hedgehog.

"Suimasen, there's something I want to ask!"

"Nani?"

"Ano… the Imagin…"

"Psst!" Alpha hissed nearby causing Sonic to look in the direction his twin hid, revealing himself for a second giving him a signal to mention "Imagin" and use an alternate term before turning invisible again allowing Ryoutaro to return to his conversation with Yumi.

"Can you tell me what wish you made to the monster?" Ryoutaro properly asked, earning a look from Yumi.

"You know?" Yumi asked.

"People are being attacked all over. …I have to hurry and stop it."

"Wait a moment. I didn't ask that!" Yumi said shocked as she walked back up to her apartment.

"The Imagin grants your wish whether you want it or not. Seems it's related to sounds."

"Sounds?" Yumi questioned as Ryoutaro nodded before holding her hand near her pendant.

With that, Sonic and Alpha knew they were on the right track, but…

"Quit it. All you do is lie!"

"_Ah mou! I forgot that she hasn't met the real Ryoutaro, but rather Urataros possessing my twin!" _Alpha thought to himself giving himself a facepalm.

Ryoutaro tried to call her back, but Yumi stopped at the top of the stairs as she remembered what the crow monster said to her before before she started walking back down the stairs and running off in a random direction away from her apartment.

With that, and a sigh from Sonic as he leaned back against the wall, Alpha reappeared out of his camo-mode.

"Well so much for that," Alpha groaned.

**"Ryoutaro, what are you doing scaring her?" **Urataros said catching both hedgehogs' attention.

"Gomen. I just panicked," Ryoutaro apologized.

"After what you told me that you went through with Amy before finding out about what happened with her recently, I'm not surprised," Alpha replied as Urataros chuckled.

**"When it comes to women…"** the turtle started as he suddenly possessed Ryoutaro making him become U-Sonic. **"…leave it to me."**

"Ah mou!" Alpha groaned before turning to the audience as U-Sonic left. "Here we go again," he said breaking the fourth wall before following U-Sonic in camo-mode.

* * *

><p>Nearby, Yumi was staring out at a bridge staring off into space.<p>

"What is going on?" the female feline asked no one in particular before a familiar glove wrapped itself around her shoulder.

It turned out to be U-Sonic, in the attire he wore the night before, no calmly trying to comfort her.

**"Yumi-san," **U-Sonic started, **"I'm sorry for surprising you. Didn't I say so last night? My words exist to reel in beautiful things. If Yumi-san has a wish, then I'm just interested in hearing it."**

Later, back on the ferris wheel, U-Sonic was in the middle of "persuading" Yumi to tell him her wish while Alpha was on top magnetized to the roof of their "car" in camo-mode to make sure that Urataros doesn't go too far in his persuasions.

It was 1:57 pm when Yumi somehow agreed to tell of her wish to the Imagin, but it wasn't until 2:10 before Alpha was able to get off and Urataros had aided in getting the group what they needed to know.

**"Seems like that's it, Ryoutaro. You and your twin can take care of the rest," **Urataros said calmly as he ejected himself from Ryoutaro.

"Why am I not surprised...?" Alpha muttered as Yumi stomped off with Ryoutaro following after her.

"Yumi-san! Wait! Wait a moment!" Sonic pleaded before he fell off the stairs, screaming.

"...How the hell did your shoelaces get tied up?" Alpha asked.

* * *

><p>Momotaros muttered under his breath as he cleaned a table. He was currently wearing a white apron and a white bandana on his head. He just had to volunteer that one time during the lunch rush. At least now they couldn't complain about him being lazy. He turned to see Urataros walk in with a smug expression.<p>

**"Naomi-chan, coffee."**

"Hai!"

"What was her Wish?" Mirai demanded.

**"Ask Ryoutaro and Alpha. It's a pain to de-bone a Fish."**

"You!"

**"That's not cute of you."**

**"That's the kind of guy this Kame-Yaro is. Looks like I'm gonna have to shut you up at least once,"** Momotaros smirked as he put a foot on the table.

**"I doubt you can,"** Urataros retorted, **"You can't change the length of your fishing pole."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"In other words...My Sempai's fishing pole is called 'power.'"**

**"So what? Are you saying mine is shorter?"**

**"Hahaha. It's not very long, is it?"** Urataros chuckled as Amy's nose began to bleed.

"Amy...What are you thinking?" Mira asked.

"Can't say when there's kids around..." Amy muttered, since the innuendos the two Imagin put out made her think of that (which I can't say), as the two Imagin stood on other sides of the cart.

**"Have a taste of my power,"** Momotaros stated.

**"Do it if you can,"** Urataros replied.

Mirai sighed in annoyance at the two as she sat down. The patrons all scooted as far as they could in their seats. The DenLiner blew its whistle and the two charged, tackling each other.

**"There!"** Urataros shouted as he threw a briefcase at Momotaros, nailing him in the face, before bopping him on the head with his left foot.

**"Omae wa yaro!"** Momotaros snapped as he threw Urataros at a table before the two began to pummel each other all over the cart including behind Amy's working spot and on the floor, whapping each other with wooden slippers, **"What'd you come for?-! There! There! There!"**

Urataros put a wet plunger on the Oni Imagin's face.

**"That's cheating!"** Momotaros snapped as he tried to pull it off.

"You'll get thrown out if you do this..." Mirai sighed as the two were now hitting each other with toilet paper and used plungers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a fancy hotel, someone was listening to Four Seasons' Spring again before he heard something.<p>

**"Erase,"** the Crow Imagin said as he whisked away another person, thus stopping the music as well.

The Imagin flew off to who knows where.

* * *

><p>"Ah mou!" Yumi groaned as Sonic limped after with Alpha walking calmly behind in his camouflaged form.<p>

"Yumi-san's wish… It was to forget the person you were going to marry, right?" Sonic asked again, huffing a little bit as he tried to keep up.

"Ah~ How many times have I told you that lame wish?-!"

"Is that Oobayashi Tomoya-san?"

"Why do you know?"

"Right now he's in our shop. Actually, he told me to bring you, Yumi-san. He wants to finish things."

"But why is he at your place?"

"He saw me and my twin leaving your place, Yumi-san. I didn't do anything to Yumi-san, right?"

"Of course you didn't!" Yumi-san retorted before turning to a different direction; it felt like she was trying to find the right direction to get as far away from Tomoya as she could. "He's an idiot as always! I'm not going! I want to completely forget that guy!"

"We know the contract, but… what's this got to do with sounds?" Alpha whispered to his twin while still in hiding.

"I have no idea; it seems like this has nothing to do with sound." Ryoutaro responded.

"Just how does one grant a wish to forget a person?"

"I dunno… Demo,… I'm determined to find out how it is related," Ryoutaro said as he saw Yumi storm through the crowd that moved out of her way before continuing on after her.

"Gosh, who knew my twin was so stubborn?" Alpha asked himself.

* * *

><p>Back at the Milk Dipper, Tomoya continued to pace around as Sonia brought out a cup of coffee for the male feline.<p>

"Have some coffee," she said calmly.

"I don't need any!" Tomoya said irked to no end.

Normally, Sonia would've broken down in rage, but she managed to stay calm through Tomoya's anger.

"If you wait while agitated, your star won't move," she said, gaining the mobain cat's full attention.

"Star?"

"If you wait calmly…" she started as she looked at the starry sky decoration in the room, "the star will naturally come to you. Here you go. My coffee-tachi do good work."

She placed the cup down and backed off a little bit with confidence as Tomoya took the cup reluctantly and took a sip. Suddenly, his expression softened a little as Sonia walked back behind the counter. Only then could Tomoya sit down and relax.

"I wonder if Yumi isn't coming…" Tomoya said with a little sadness as Sonia sat down calmly with a smile, Knuckles held onto the poll with the saw and Bartleby sat on the floor, both looking on with nervous faces. "We broke up at the wedding ceremony. We should have stopped quarreling. She's so strong-willed."

* * *

><p>"He's the worst kind of man," Yumi explained as Sonic continued to limp behind her, and Alpha following him still. "If he was thinking all that, why didn't he say anything to me? That's why it's over. Things are already settled. I want to hurry and forget him!"<p>

* * *

><p>"We've been broken up for half a year," Tomoya continued after another sip. "How can she forget me already? And already get another man?" The feline walked a bit, causing Bartleby to whimper and move out of his path.<p>

"You love Yumi-san, don't you?" Sonia asked earning a smile from Tomoya as he pulled a hammer out of his bag.

"AH! No violence!" Bartleby screamed as Tomoya calmly walked over to a chair he was sitting on.

"Calm down!" Knuckles shouted unaware of what Tomoya was about to do before he turned it upside-down and started tapping it with his hammer.

"It's slanted," Tomoya explained earning a confused "Eh?" from the echidna and canine.

"I calm down when I work," he said as he continued to fix the chair and Sonia stared on understanding what he meant, but unsure why. "If I am quiet and wait, my star will come, right?"

Tomoya then turned back towards Sonia with a smile as she smiled back and nodded. Tomoya then continued as Sonia took another glimpse at the telescope.

* * *

><p>"Chotto!" Yumi-san called out as she continued walking with Sonic and Alpha, who revealed himself (sick of hiding) and explained his situation on how he heard everything, on her trail. "Don't follow after me! It's the past. I'm definitely not going to see him."<p>

"That's not it…" Sonic started as Alpha tried to help him, only to get rejected. "Just… what Yumi-san said about forgetting worries me."

"Eh?" Yumi questioned stopping.

"Let me ask for me and my twin," Alpha continued for his twin as they finally caught up with her, "Is he someone you really want to forget? Forget everything you don't like? Is that really happiness?"

"Of course!" she said determined to forget her past as she stormed off again.

"Really?" Sonic asked questioning her judgment. "Is that really so?"

"What? There's no one who want to remember the bad things, right?-!"

"Of course not, demo…" Alpha started.

"Hey. … If you're going to follow me, why not do it more properly? It's annoying to follow me with such distance," Yumi demanded as nearly ran off again.

"HEY! It's not my fault that my twin has these bad lucks streaks that force him into this limp keeping us from trailing you proper,"

"No… this is…" Ryoutaro started to explain before… a kid on a tricycle ran into Ryoutaro's shin, forcing Yumi to look back, Sonic to grab his shin, Alpha to prep in catching him before he fell, and the kid's mom to come over and apologize.

"_So _that's_ the trike that Sonia-nee-san told me that Ryou kept getting hit by,"_ Alpha thought as he tried to catch his bro.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" the mom replied before Ryoutaro bumped into Alpha and the two twins ended up rolling down the hill comically a few yards before stopping.

"We're fine!" Ryoutaro replied as he got up to rub his arm due to the pain, and Alpha got up cracking his back and Yumi looked on before… a baseball came out of nowhere and hit Sonic on the head, causing the cobalt hedgehog to put his hand over the impact spot before turning to who threw it.

"We're sorry!" two human/hedgehog mobain hybrid boys in baseball attires and gloves bowed and apologized to Sonic.

"I'm fine," he responed again before getting hit again with a tennis ball, making him put both hands on his forehead.

"We're sorry," two teenage human girls in tennis gear apologized.

"I'm fine," Sonic said before quickly getting hit by a soccer ball.

"We're sorry," two mobain hedgehogs bowed and apologized.

"I'm fine," Sonic said just as a football hit him, finally knocking him over before two football players apologized.

"That's weird, no sports arena within 2 kilometers, and you got bombarded by balls," Alpha noted before helping his twin back up to his feet and up the hill.

"What is this? It's not possible," Yumi said to herself before walking off again.

"That's what I thought," Alpha said having heard her.

"Yumi-san! Wait!" Ryoutaro begged at this point before explaining. "I… I have bad luck," here, Alpha let him walk by himself but readied himself just in case. "From experience, I sense the worst is coming. I might get you involved. Sorry…"

Suddenly, Sonic fell over on a sign before sliding down the other side of the hill on it screaming, stopping with just a few centimeters poking over the curb as a truck was about to pass. As Ryoutaro prepared himself for the blow after screaming, he was pulled back by both Yumi & Alpha.

"You idiot!" Yumi screamed. "What is that?-! I'm not following you now!"

"Yumi-san! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Ryoutaro asked as the trio walked back up the hill.

"That's my line!" Yumi shouted. "This is really impossible!"

"Trust me! Nothing is impossible when my bro here is involved," Alpha said.

"Well then I trust you two to go home!" she demanded.

"Demo… Yumi-san is being followed by an Imagin," Ryoutaro started.

"Hey, you… If you have time to worry about others, worry about yourself! You'll die!"

"Just listen to him for shock's sakes! There's no stopping him when he's like this!" Alpha demanded from Yumi.

"That's right," Sonic started as the trio reached the hill's top once more and he and his twin tried to stop her from walking away from them. "When you die it's okay to remember what you forgot. If you forgot him you'd forget your happy times. Wouldn't that make you sad? What do you think?"

"What?-! Aren't there things you want to forget?" Yumi asked which made Alpha freeze for a moment and look down in shame.

"No… just…"

"Yea, …I wish I could forget something that happened to me long ago, but I can't because it's permanently etched onto me. Yet, … I don't because it also brought out a lot of good," Alpha started to explain causing Yumi to stop.

Suddenly though, before Alpha could continue, he and Sonic were attacked by the Crow Imagin, causing Yumi to turn and scream at the dreaded familiar sight.

"Yumi-san, run!" the hedgehog duo shouted as Yumi merely held her hand/paw to her chest before the Crow Imagin knocked Sonic and Alpha aside before Ryoutaro could henshin, knocking the belt out of his hands.

However, Alpha saw something in the nearby lake and redirected himself via rockets to dive in and find out what the item was.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Momotaros and Urataros were exhausted, but were still fighting each other, even if the blows were pretty weak. And Mirai couldn't help but facepalm herself with a jack o' lantern in her other hand while Amy yawned in boredom. As the two Imagin stood face to face with the foreheads touching each other, they suddenly turned their heads upon realizing the danger Ryoutaro and his twin were in.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic then lay flat on the ground with the Crow Imagin's foot jammed onto his back, making the cobalt hedgehog scream in pain. At the same time, the Crow Imagin held a tight grip on Yumi's neck.<p>

**"I will grant your wish,"** the Imagin retorted before a wave of his arm that held a glowing staff caused the multiple recording of Vivaldi's Four Seasons' Spring to play at once for the duo to hear (Alpha heard it to, but he was underwater at the moment).

Sonic looked up in confusion at the music, and Alpha emerged from the water in his diving outfit with something hidden in his hands; he too had a look of confusion. However, Yumi simply had the look of shock on her face upon hearing the music.

"Why?" she asked while grunting due to the Imagin choking her. "I said I wanted to forget, but… This is…"

**"Your wish is related to your past memory,"** the Imagin explained as the music around the group faded and the Imagin pulled out Yumi's silver heart shaped pendant causing the same tune to be played again.

As Yumi heard this tune, she remembered the happy night that Tomoya gave it to her in her apartment with fireworks going off outside the window. It was the night that Tomoya proposed to her; one of the few happy moments she could remember with him.

**"This is the finishing touch,"** the Imagin stated before letting Yumi go and holding the pendant in front of him.

As he held the pendant, Yumi begged the Imagin to give it back, only for the kaijin to push her aside, making her fall flat onto the ground, before tossing the necklace with the open locket at his feet. Yumi then crawled slowly over to the necklace in an attempt to get it back.

"I see… The Imagin decided on his own…" Ryoutaro started before he winced in pain.

"… to grant the wish of erasing this memorable music," Alpha finished for his twin.

Just as Yumi was about to grab the pendant, the Imagin stomped on it, cutting off the song as it was about to restart. Yumi realized her mistake and began to shed some tears.

"I didn't want to forget…" Yumi complained as the Imagin readied itself once more.

**"The contract is complete,"** it said before kicking Ryoutaro aside and opened up a portal in Yumi's back while Alpha just held tighter onto what he found.

Ryoutaro used the chance to grab his terminal belt and hook it on, but just then, the Crow Imagin unleashed some of its feathers towards Sonic, but Alpha got in the way with arms stretched out to block the assault, only for some sand to appear out of the ground to deflect them instead.

**"What do you plan to do with my contract holder and his twin?"** a voice familiar to the twins demanded, shocking the Crow Imagin quite a bit.

The smokescreen of sand soon died down to reveal two very familiar Imagin in their sand forms.

"GUYS!" Alpha shouted relieved.

"Momotaros, Urataros. You saved us together!" Ryoutaro stated with a tone of surprise in his voice.

**"Who's together?-!"** Momotaros retorted before looking back at the Karasu.

**"I don't want to be lumped with him,"** Urataros said as he turned his back towards Momo.

**"I don't want to hear that from you!"** Momotaros shouted as punched Ura in the back.

Alpha simply facepalmed himself with his left hand before the Crow Imagin used the opportunity to launch himself into the portal through time before Yumi closed back up.

The two taros continued to argue as Ryoutaro got up and dashed over to Yumi, breaking Urataros into his sand particles in the process.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you now how I felt when that happened!"** Momotaros laughed out loud before he and the turtle went back to fighting until they realized what Ryoutaro was doing.

"Yumi-san, daijoubou deseuka?-!" Ryoutaro asked as her limped over to her and got onto his knees next to her.

All Yumi could do was shed a tear.

"You've had the pendant all this time, haven't you?" Ryoutaro asked earning a slight nod from the said feline who accidentally let out a small meow; Sonic internally forced back his Hedgewolf side successfully. "I knew it. Even if it's painful, you don't want to forget, right? To forget something important I'm sure is really painful."

When Ryoutaro finished that off, he pulled out a ticket for DenLiner and held it up to her head, revealing the Crow Imagin's image with the date 07/24/2010. As Ryoutaro examined the ticket, Manic came running up, forcing Alpha to hide what was in his hand into his pocketspace, and Ryoutaro to hide his terminal buckle again.

"HEY BROS! You found her," Manic shouted before catching his breath. "What happened?"

"She's just been through a lot emotionally, but why don't you take her back to see that Tomoya guy? Sonic, Momo, Ura, and I will catch up with you later," Alpha insisted.

"Sure thing," Manic said as he helped Yumi up, but Sonic had his younger bro wait with Yumi for a moment before continuing what he was saying earlier.

"Just wait," was all he said before Ryoutaro let Manic walk off with the feline.

Once the twins and the taros knew that Manic was gone, Ryoutaro reclipped his belt before sliding the ticket into his pass.

"By the way, Alpha, what did you dive into the lake for?" Sonic asked.

Then, Alpha revealed that he found the blue Chaos Emerald.

"I saw this in the lake as the Karasu sent us flying. So I decided to pull it out just in case," Alpha stated. "But enough of that, you'd better henshin and start fighting."

Ryoutaro merely nodded before he readied his pass.

"Henshin!"

Ryoutaro swiped his pass over the buckle granting him his Plat Form armor.

**"Ryoutaro, I'm going, right?"** Momotaros asked ready to go.

"Iie. I'm going with Urataros. Yo, Alpha, hand me the Blue Chaos Emerald," Den-O said before Alpha pulled out the Blue Chaos Emerald and placed it in Den-O's left hand.

**"Rh-Wha-Nani?-!"** Momotaros gawked as Den-O placed the Emerald over his buckle, letting it get absorbed into his belt before the Rod Form tuned played and his buckle shone blue light like normal.

"I have an idea," Sonic stated before swiping his pass again.

**=CHAOS ROD FORM=**

Den-O's Rod form armor attached on, but this time, the armor that attached onto the arms became bulkier, and he obtained leg armor that resembled blue turtle shells with fins emerging form the outside, and more detailed torso armor with Urataros' body design etched into it. Finally, when his DenKamen attached on, his armor obtained wave-themed accents in an aqua blue color of some sort before an aura shot off, releasing water into the surrounding area… even soaking Alpha for a moment.

"Oh great, I just got myself all dried off, too," the cybernetic hedgehog complained.

**"Guess you have to use the right fishing rod, and just in case, you need the proper enhancement to it,"** Urataros said with a twirl before DenLiner showed up and they made the jump through time.

* * *

><p><strong>2010-7-24<strong>

**(Unlucky Day)**

"I have no future with you!"

"That's my line! If I marry someone like you, my future is Pitch Black!"

As the two argued, Yumi tore off the pendant on Tomoya's white suit and vice-versa. Tomoya threw his on the street and it was ran over by a car. Yumi screamed before she clawed Tomoya's face.

"Ah! What are you doing?-!"

It was then their arguing escalated and guests for the (failed) wedding and the priest were trying to stop them. Some were sent tumbling down the streets. It was then sand fell off Yumi and was getting the attention of all but the livid black and white cat.

**"Erase,"** the Crow Imagin growled as he herded all but the arguing cats into the church, Yumi _still_ not seeing it.

The two fainted when DenLiner drove by. The Crow Imagin walked out as Chaos Rod Form drove up. Den-O jumped off the Machine DenBird and gave a roundhouse kick engulfed in water to the bird's face, sending him through a concrete wall.

**"Omae boku ni tsurutemiru?"** the turtle-based Kamen Rider asked.

With that, he charged and delivered another water-strengthened kick into the bird's face. As the two fought, the figure in the brown coat and hat was looking at his pocket watch, his back to the fight.

**"I'm different from the empty peach,"**Chaos Rod Form informed.

He pointed at the Imagin's wings. The Crow Imagin looked at them and screamed. His wings were frozen solid! The Imagin charged at Den-O. The turtle-based Rider chuckled as he jumped over the Imagin as he pulled out two of his DenGasher. He turned and tossed one, nailing the Imagin on the forehead. He pulled out the remaining parts and quickly formed his Rod Mode, snowflake-themed designs going up the back while the tip extended with an icicle. The Crow Imagin pulled out a sword and charged at the Rider. For the Rider, it was more of a dance of the fish and the fisherman. He let his 'fish' get close before flicking his rod, sending his 'fish' into the air. A line of ice shot out of the tip and tied around his enemy's waist. Den-O proceeded to spin his rod and proceeded to slam the Imagin into the ground a few times to tenderize the meat of his 'fish.' The Crow Imagin started to get up when Chaos Rod Form's rod slammed into his face. Den-O spun himself and nailed the Imagin in the gut before stabbing him in the chest.

**"Big Catch!"** Den-O roared as he swung his rod and the line ensnared the Imagin, freezing it's waist to the ground and in place, **"Now...about time to finish this."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi! It's my turn! Hurry up and Switch!"<strong> Momotaros roared as he tried to enter Den-O when he landed on his face, most of his body encased in ice.

"I think that because Urataros has that Chaos Emerald in the Terminal Belt, you can't possess Ryoutaro," Mirai noted.

**"N-n-n-n-n-n-nani!-?-!-?"** Momotaros stammered before sneezing as Amy took out a chisel and her Piko-Piko Hammer.

* * *

><p><strong>=CHAOS FULL CHARGE=<strong>

Chaos Rod Form threw his rod at the Crow Imagin, causing the remaining parts of its body to freeze over in an ice-version of itself. A target resembling a turtle's shell appeared upon the Crow Imagin's chest. A blast of water erupted under the soles of Den-O's feet. Den-O spun in the air before he delivered a double-dropkick to the Imagin's body. An explosion erupted upon impact, signaling the Imagin's defeat. Den-O removed his belt, causing the Chaos Emerald to be ejected and let Sonic change back to normal. Sonic looked down at his hand to see the necklace Tomoya had thrown onto the street, recalling earlier how Urataros managed to save the necklace from being ran over thanks to Yumi punching Tomoya in the face.

"Urataros...You're really amazing. Momotaros, too," Sonic noted.

* * *

><p>Back at the Milk Dipper, Tomoya was busy looking at the wall designed after the night sky along with Sonia while Bartleby and Knuckles stood by the pole still wary of the male feline's wrath. As they watched what they were watching, the door opened to reveal Manic and Yumi, Yumi finally having a smile on her face upon seeing her former boyfriend.<p>

"Tomoya," she said, catching said feline's attention.

"Yumi," Tomoya gawked upon hearing her voice and seeing her in the doorway.

Manic looked relieved at the faces they had, only to bacck off nervously upon seeing Yumi's smile turn into a frown. Then Yumi stormed in.

"You've done it now!" she stated as the others in the room gasped and noticed her and Tomoya getting into a literal cat fight.

"What the heck are you doing?-!"

"What's with you?-!"

"Stop, you two!" Sonia shouted before pulling out the whistle and, after Manic, Bartleby, and Knuckles shoved earplugs into their ears, blew the whistle causing Yumi & Tomoya to stop their bickering and just look at each other, letting Sonia stop blowing her whistle.

"…The day we settle things has finally come," Tomoya said, earning a confused look and a "What?" from Yumi.

Tomoya then went to the brown package that the others thought was a bomb and showed it to Yumi. The others, meanwhile after taking the earplugs out, cowered away for their safety. Everyone except Yumi screamed after Tomoya tossed the package to Yumi, looking at it confused.

"What's this?" she asked before unwrapping it.

At that moment, Ryoutaro launched himself out of a door in the back of the Milk Dipper with Alpha, only to land on there faces with Sonic holding onto the pendant he found in the past.

"Ano… here…," he said holding out the pendant to Tomoya before Alpha stopped him and pointed out silently what was happening.

Yumi had finished unwrapping the present revealing a black case that was similar to one that held jewelry. Only then did Ryoutaro pull his arm away somehow understanding the issue. Yumi then opened the box to reveal to more pendants like the one Ryoutaro recovered from the past, playing the same tune as the previous ones, "Spring" from "Vivaldi's Four Seasons." All she could do was gasp and gawk in surprise.

"It took half a year… to make new ones," Tomoya explained before he earned comments about being stupid from Yumi, only for everyone to smile at the situation they all knew really happened: Yumi & Tomoya successfully repaired their relationship.

"I'm sure those two will be a good couple," Sonia said later with a smile, after everyone else left.

Sonic was finally finishing his cleaning as Sonia just sat and reminisced what happened that day, with Momotaros watching Alpha giving Urataros a spinning in the blender, thanking he didn't get it for once. Sonic also stared at the two Chaos Emeralds that he and the Imagin recovered so far.

"Yeah. I think it's better to not forget. …Nee-san too," Ryoutaro admitted.

"Hm?"

"Nee-san too,…" Sonic started as Alpha tried to listen in trying to see if Sonic knew why Sonia looked at the telescope so fondly. "…I think it's better that you don't forget."

"Nani?"

"This telescope… why don't you remember?"

'Wait, she doesn't remember something that Sonic somehow does? Why is that?' Alpha thought confused.

"Remember… Just…" Sonia said to herself before looking at the telescope.

After a while, the Alpha noticed a tear in his sister's eye, and cued Sonic to get her somewhere else to get her mind off what was making her sad. Sonic got the message when he noticed his sister noticed the tear and wiped it off.

"Gomen! I lied, I lied. Never mind. Come on, let's make dinner. I'll help," Ryoutaro stated as he forced his sister up and into the kitchen, his sister giggling thinking Ryoutaro was acting a little playful.

"Hey, I wonder where Manic went?" Alpha realized before letting the two Imagin warp back to DenLiner.

* * *

><p>That same night, Manic was out talking to four friends, but only from the view to see their shadows, one could tell he spoke to a Mobian Crocodile, a Mobian Squirrel, a Mobian Bee, a Mobian Armadillo, and a Mobian Chameleon.<p>

"Okay, I know you guys normally require payment, but can you please do this as a favor to my bro, Sonic, and keep and eye on Bartleby to see if he's flirt or not?" Manic asked the quartet.

"Sure Manic. No problem," the Croc said before Manic bowed thanking the five.

Once Manic was far enough away, though, an Imagin's orb entered the Chameleon's body before forming its sand form vaguely resembling a bear. This caused the quartet to turn and stare in shock.

"Tell me your wish! I will grant you any wish!" the Imagin said freaking the quartet out some.

"Awesome!" the Bee exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O<strong>

**I-Espio (Kintaros/K-Espio): I live off my strength.**

**Ninja Trainee: The ones attacked lately are pretty impressive.**

**Ryoutaro: Mirai-san, why do you fight the Imagin?**

**Alpha: Yea, I've got an idea why we fight them and dislike certain ones, but why you?**

**Mirai: I won't let an Imagin like you kill Den-O!**

**Stop 11: My strength made you cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Rider Fashion Check: Done by Amy Rose, the Imagin, &amp; Caliburn.<strong>

**Amy: *walks into the dining cart for DenLiner* Hi! It's me again! Today we're back for another issue of Rider… Fashion…Check!**

**Momotaros: What took you so long to get another one of these up?**

**Amy: The authors said they'd do one only on the chapter a new Chaos form has been revealed. Which makes me wonder how they'll deal with certain others later on.**

**Urataros: Now, now, Amy-chan. No spoilers.**

**Amy: Now to introduce the Imagin of today's check. This is Urataros, the Turtle Imagin based off the story of Urashimatarou, who rescued a turtle and was rewarded with a visit to Ryūgū-jōm the palace of the Dragon god Ryūjin, only to find, upon his return to his village, that he was 300 years in the future and, once he opened this box the Dragon God gave him, gave him back all 300 years, turning him into a super-old man. Ew...*sticks tongue out***

**Urataros: Mou~. You left out some details like how the turtle he saved was really a beautiful princess. *sighs* How lovely.**

**Momotaros: Remind me why this one is on him, Amy.**

**Amy: The authors want to explain ALL of the Chaos forms, and the best way to do it is to reveal all the forms in order from Imagin to Chaos form. Now let's go for the form in between Imagin and Chaos…**

**=ROD FORM=**

**Amy: …Kamen Rider Den-O's Rod Form!**

**Urataros: *****currently as Den-O***** This form is best for fishing for Imagin.**

**Amy: Ahem! Now, Rod form was first used when Urataros helped to save him and Momotaros from drowning in their fight against the Crab Imagin. Urataros controls this form and uses either the Dengasher's Rod mode, or Caliburn transformed into a rod, just like Den-O's Sword form does so with both the Dengasher and Caliburn, who gets more powered up for the battle.**

**Caliburn: I still despise being such a tool.**

**Urataros: Sadly, you don't get much say in this, Caliburn.**

**Momotaros: He's right you know.**

**Amy: Moving on… the Full Charge for Den-O's Rod Form is called… actually I don't know what it's called, but it is a rider kick finisher.**

**Momotaros: *after doing a search on that* I've got nothing on that either.**

**Urataros: Mou~… *looks away with a sweat drop, then looks back the duo* Amy-chan. Can you continue please?**

**Amy: Oh! Hai! Gomen. Now here the form resulting from evolution via a Chaos Emerald…**

**=CHAOS ROD FORM=**

**Amy: …The Chaos Rod Form.**

**Urataros: Interesting… I certainly hope the turtle theme isn't overdone here.**

**Amy: *****rolls her eyes again***** This form is strengthened specifically by the Blue Chaos Emerald that attaches to the Terminal Belt Den-O wears, just like with Chaos Sword Form with the Red Emerald. And similar to Chaos Sword Form with fire, *****points to the mask***** these 'waves' identify his affiliation to water and ice. Not only is he a better swimmer than before, but also, he can control ice just by the mere thought and pointing of it. He can freeze enemies, and increase the power of his swings with his frozen staff that can produce ice so cold it burns!**

**Momotaros: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**Urataros: It does when you experience it yourself. *Points at Momotaros, freezing him from the neck down***

**Momotaros: …Okay, you're right.**

**Amy: Also, …his Rider Kick is enhanced by the Ice so much, that the it is empowered by the forces of Noah's flood combined with the coldest Ice Age!**

**Urataros: Are we done yet? *exits henshin* And my finishers are called 'Solid Attack' and 'Chaos Solid Attack.**

**Amy: Hai, Ura-chan. Now I better chip Momo out again. We'll be back once Den-O has a new Imagin partner with a new Chaos Form. Jaa ne!**

**Momotaros: *shivering and sneezing* This c-c-c-c-cold's go-gonna ma-ma-ma-make me c-c-c-cry...**

* * *

><p><strong>=Ending Segment=<strong>

**Momotaros: AH MOU! I wanted to show you my new hissatsu waza part 3!**

**Alpha: It was probably the same as the others. You'll see it next chapter.**

**Urataros: It's the thinking of meat (kinniku) brain peach.**

**Momotaros: Teme!**

**Ryoutaro: Then Urataros' brains are made of sarcasm (hiniku), right?**

**Urataros: Well said.**

**Alpha: If you wanna confuse someone like you did me.**

**All: Look forward to the next one!**


	11. My Strength Makes You Cry

**KKD****: I know some of you read this chapter by now, but I forgot this important thing, so please, let me get it over with.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Gammatron and I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, Sonic the Hedgehog, or most anything else here except for Alpha & Mirai the Hedgehogs. The rest is owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: Again, sorry for forgetting this. Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: My Strength Makes You Cry<span>

**Momotaros: Sonic Climax Jump up to this point!**

_"Someone like you can become Den-O," Mirai stated when she talked to Ryoutaro before his first fight as Den-O._

_**"Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish," **__Momotaros said when he tried to get Ryoutaro's wish before the cobalt hedgehog first used Henshin._

_"HENSHIN!" Sonic shouted right before he made his first Henshin into Den-O's Plat Form._

_**"Singularity point?-!" **__Momotaros said in realization moving to Ryoutaro's right causing the hedgehog to look at the Imagin. __**"AGH~! This is the worst!"**_

_**"Ore … SANJOU!" **__Said Den-O doing his pose in Sword form, and with that, Denliner appeared and Den-O and Mirai entered it._

_"DenLiner travels in time. It's a train that travels between the stations called the past, the present, and the future," Mirai explained as the viewers get a recap of previous battles between Den-O and the Imagin._

_"A Chaos Emerald as an apology for everything," Nack called after barely getting a red fine-cut emerald from under his mattress before handing it to Sonic._

_**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**_

_**"Ore youyaku sanjou!" **__Momotaros executed his usual pose before realizing his powered-up status. __**"WHOA! Sugoi! This power…What is this, Ryoutaro?-!"**_

"The power of a Chaos Emerald… near infinite energy," _Sonic explained._

_**"AH! An Inverse you!"**__ Momotaros screamed._

_"He doesn't look like Scourge," Ryoutaro noted._

_**"Scourge?"**__Momotaros and Mirai repeated._

_**"...Just who is this guy, Ryoutaro?"**__ Momotaros questioned._

_"Beats me, Momotaros," Ryoutaro responded, "However, …come to think of it… he does look familiar."_

_"Ore wa Alpha…Alpha the Hedgehog," Alpha properly introduced._

_"Alpha-Chan…We are your kazoku…and Ryou-chan…is your twin!" She stated, dropping a bombshell._

_"Caliburn…is that you?" Ryoutaro asked the sword._

_"Of course!" the sword actually spoke._

_"R-Robotnik?-!" Alpha said in shock._

_"I have to confess," Alpha started, "from what I could remember, Robotnik kidnapped me and…"_

_Alpha paused as his golden jacket shifted in form once more, only this time, it became cybernetic armor that covered the right side of the hedgehog's face, his entire torso, his right arm, his entire left leg, and both his hands and feet. This change in appearance brought out gasps from all of the others in the room._

_"…He turned me into… this."_

_"A Cyborg?" Sonic asked._

_"…Yea. He… made me feel the pain and torture of the entire process; even erased my memories of… my family, of… you guys."_

_"So, you've finally come back I see," Dr. Eggman chuckled slightly._

_"You bet I did, but I'm not gonna surrender myself to you that easily!" Alpha shouted, "I know everything now. Who I am, who my family is, and for sure that you're responsible for my torture all these years in searching for them! You'll pay!"_

_Alpha then raised his sword ready to pierce Eggman through the heart. The scientist even got ready to block himself from the incoming final strike. When Alpha finally brought the sword down… he had the blade dive into the ground right next to the doctor's neck. This caused Eggman to gasp as he realized that he was spared before looking back at the one he transformed into a cyborg._

_"Why? …Why'd you spare me?"_

_"Just thank my brother for that," Alpha said as he pulled the sword out of the ground before it fused back into his armor. "See, had I not been reunited with my siblings, I would've just murdered you in cold blood for what you did to me. However, there's a saying that my brother learned from someone he met. 'Saa…omae wo tsumi o kazoero.'"_

_"What? 'Count up my sins?' What's that supposed to…"_

_"Why do you think Sonic let you survive every loss you've been dealt at destroying the world instead of killing you himself? He's given you multiple chances to turn over a new leaf; find something more sane to do than take over the world. Isn't there something else that would give you some form of happiness other than these foolish attempts at world domination?"_

_"...Roll."_

_"Beg your pardon?"_

_"My niece. I admit, I don't hate all Mobians, as a matter of fact, I helped save the life a young yellow HedgeFox a year before I turned you into a cyborg, Alpha. Her name was Roll, and I somehow lost her by teleporting her to some place or some time due to one of my experiments," Eggman explained, "The reason I turned you into what you are today was so that someday I'd be able to find her again, wherever or whenever she is, your equipment would've been able to adapt enough that you'd someday be able to track anyone down no matter where or when they are. I'm sorry for what I did; I was just selfish in more ways than one."_

_"…Apology accepted. And don't worry, …my family and I will help you find your niece. That isn't from commands from you due to any programming, …rather that… is a promise from the heart."_

_"Th-thanks."_

_Eggman was genuinely more confused at that moment than he had ever been in his life before as he saw Alpha leave him alive. It was then that Eggman called off the assault on the city._

_"So one person is possessed by two," Amy pointed out upon the team's first discovering of the Imagin that is now Urataros, before the readers review the relationship between Momotaros and Urataros… which (if you haven't known by now) wasn't exactly a steady one between comrades._

_"Imagins grant one wish of the person to which they're attached. In exchange for granting the wish, the Imagin gets that… that person's past time," Mirai recapped for the readers showing them examples of Shadow, Nack, Alpha, Daiki, & Yumi with their Imagin._

_The viewers then see more recent battles involving Urataros activating Den-O's Rod Form and Chaos Rod Form, as well as the premiere of Urataros' individual DenLiner car._

_"Invaders are coming from the future. We have to protect the flow of time!" Mirai shouted as the viewers finish reviewing Den-O Chaos Rod Form's battle against the Crow Imagin._

* * *

><p>After that long recap, we find ourselves observing what appears to be a ninja in training, a Mobian wolf just so you know, and he was practicing his taijutsu martial arts, most notably Karate, at night. However, a shadow appeared behind him as an Imagin emerged from the ground before completing itself. This caused the canine Mobian to turn in shock at the sound of the sand before he realized what it was. Suddenly, the Imagin struck, causing the Mobian to run off.<p>

We then turn to see Sonic and Alpha having a mini-race against each other on their bikes (this is just for fun, if they wanted to up the stakes, they'd do it on foot). Suddenly though, a Mobian ninja was tossed in front of them causing the two to swerve and crash land into some nearby shrubs. After getting some branches off of them, the twins turned to see five figures familiar to Ryoutaro but mysterious to Alpha. This group consisted of the Mobians revealed in the last chapter, a green Mobian Crocodile wearing a gold chain necklace and black headphones, a Mobian Bee with what looked like a pilot's helmet and an orange vest, a yellow-furred Mobian Squirrel in blue and white gloves, shoes, and jacket, and a Mobian Armadillo with a red shell. The last one to emerge was a magenta Chameleon with a yellow horn, gold eyes, ninja bracers on his gloves, black and blue shoes, and spiked cuffs on his wrist. He wore a yellow and dark-yellow Japanese fighting robe and some of his scales were yellow.

"Who're these guys, Sonic?" Alpha asked.

"This is Team Chaotix, one of the groups I told you about," Ryoutaro explained before seeing sand falling off the chameleon, _'Imagin.' _"Oh, it's Sonic," the Crocodile smirked.

"Hiya, Sonic!" the bee waved as the Chameleon reached down to pull up Sonic's bike...when the handles broke off.

**"Oh!"**

**"Oi,"** M-Sonic spoke as he faced the chameleon, **"What're ya doing?-!"**

"Sonic?" the squirrel blinked.

"Vector, what's wrong with him?" the bee asked.

"No clue, Charmy. Must have landed on his head," the crocodile replied.

**"Ore...sanjou!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Takin' a night walk? Since we bumped into each other, let's fight!"** M-Sonic smirked.

"Uh, Sonic...That's not a good idea right now with Espio..." Vector began.

**"Urusei, Alligator!"**

"A-Alligator?-! I'm a Crocodile! I've got a round snout. _Round_!" Vector snapped, earning a laugh from the armadillo, "Shut it, Mighty!"

**"You seem pretty damn strong,"** M-Sonic smirked as he faced the chameleon.

**"Hold onto that now,"** Espio ordered as he held the handles out to M-Sonic.

M-Sonic took the handles. Alpha began to point and laugh at the possessed hedgehog as 'Espio' walked off. It was then M-Sonic realized he had been tricked.

**"Hey! I said let's fight!"** M-Sonic screamed as he charged, his fist caught by 'Espio.'

**"Putting up a strong front ain't enough for beating me."**

**"What was that?-!"**

**"There is a ranking to strength. Just like it did to Mighty and Vector, ore no tsuyosa wa nakerude,"** 'Espio' stated as he motioned to the crocodile and armadillo, earning snickers from the squirrel and Charmy.

"Shut up, Ray, Charmy!" the two snapped.

**"Huh?-!"** M-Sonic gawked before 'Espio' threw M-Sonic into the grass nearby with a few sheets of tissues.

**"Namida de wa kore de fuitoke,"** 'Espio' spoke.

**"Wait, you a**hole! Like this would make me cry!"**

_"It hurts,"_ Ryoutaro sniffled.

**"Don't cry!"** M-Sonic snapped as Alpha began to laugh, the Chaotix running after 'Espio,' **"Urusei, Midorikuso Cyborg!"**

"Not again!" Vector screamed as he and Mighty ran over to 'Espio,' the chameleon keeping a light from falling over all the way.

**"I did it again..."**

"No duh, Kintaros!" Mighty snapped before their grip started to weaken.

"Focus, you numbskulls!" Vector snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Alpha, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"We're supposed to be on a case, not letting you do that stuff!" Vector snapped.<p>

"Well, we could always get the gut to confess by forcing him to go a few rounds," Mighty suggested.

**"I will not fight those weaker than me,"** K-Espio frowned.

"Rrrr...!" Vector growled, "Charmy! Ray!"

"Yes?" Ray asked.

"You two go talk to any and all women, asking about a 'Bartleby.' The three of us will go looking around his work," Vector ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>"What the hell was wrong with him?-!"<strong> Momotaros snapped as he batted a paper fish on a lure away from his face.

**"Being flung away like that..."** Urataros noted, holding the lure that had the fish on it, **"...I would have died from embarrassment."**

"Especially if there was a girl around..." Alpha muttered.

**"Urusei! I was just unprepared,"** Momotaros argued.

"So there's an Imagin with a Contract already?" Mirai pondered.

"Yeah. But we don't know what the Contract is, though. I'm also curious why the Chaotix are here..." Ryoutaro noted.

"You mentioned that name before," Caliburn noted, having been strapped on Alpha's back for the bike ride.

"They're detectives and one of the best around," Ryoutaro explained, "Nee-san was the one who hired them to find me and Manic when we were all separated."

=We will soon enter a tunnel= Amy advised, "Passengers, please be careful!"

"Tunnel?" Sonic, Caliburn, and Alpha repeated as the room grew a bit darker.

**"Tryin' to pick a fight?-!"** Momotaros demanded as the red lights came on, revealing the Owner in his normal seat and scaring nearly everyone but the Imagin, Amy, and Mirai.

"Surprised?" the 'hedgehog' asked, "Such gaps exist in time."

"No...I wasn't surprised by the tunnel..." Sonic began.

"You poppin' up was the surprise!" Alpha finished for his twin.

**"You!"** Momotaros snapped as he slapped Urataros on the back of the head for stealing his drink in the dark before they began to fight comically, **"You drank my coffee didn't ya?-!"**

**"Where's your proof?"**

**"What's this cream? This cream?-!"**

**"I've been like this."**

"Good grief..." Alpha muttered as the Owner began to eat his pudding with a flag and whipped cream in the center.

**"You drank it with this mouth?-! Spit it out! Spit it out!"**

"Ryoutaro-kun. You brought something from the past, didn't you?" Mephiles asked.

"Sumimasen," Ryoutaro looked down in shame.

"Well, such a thing wouldn't change the flow of time. A life cannot change it so easily. However, in exchange...the moment the flow of time changes...the shock waves of that are unbelievably large. I want you to be aware of that, you, Alpha, and Caliburn," the Owner informed before his flag fell, earning his 'Look of Shock' once more, before he got up and walked out.

**"Stubborn,"** Urataros noted as they got out of the cave.

He ducked the lunge Momotaros made. Momotaros flew at Mirai...only to earn the back of her fist to his face, sending him on the floor. Urataros began to laugh and applaud.

**"Well done. You're amazing, Hana-san."**

"Ryoutaro...Owner Mephiles is right. We have to get a lead on the Imagin to protect the flow of time!"

"One of our regulars works as a reporter," Ryoutaro recalled.

"You mean the flirt who's trying to get a date from our sis _and_ a ton of women behind her back?" Alpha scowled.

"His specialty is mysterious incidents. He might have some information."

"Then let's go right away," Mirai ordered.

"So he can try to get a date from you? Uh-uh. You're not going," Alpha frowned as Mirai stomped on Momotaros' gut.

"Stupid Imagin."

**"You Hanakuso Onna..."** Momotaros groaned as Mirai left.

* * *

><p>"She must have as much of a disliking to Imagin as knights do towards dragons," Caliburn compared.<p>

"Airi-san, about Ryoutaro-kun's exam..." Knuckles began as Sonia was looking through the telescope.

"Hai...thank you."

"No...I really do want to try hypnotism on him," Knuckles informed.

"No way, dude. Last time that happened, he spent three weeks as a gay," Manic shuddered, "So much pink..."

"Tadaima," Ryoutaro spoke as he and Alpha walked in, Momotaros and Urataros appearing behind the counter as usual.

**"Yo,"** Momotaros whispered to Manic, the only one behind the counter at the moment, earning a hidden wave from the green hedgehog.

"Welcome back," Sonia smiled as she moved away from looking though the telescope to see Mirai walk in.

"Hello again."

"Oh. Mirai-chan," Sonia smiled before, a few minutes later, she put a plate before Ryoutaro with food and a drink, "Here. Hana-chan, blend coffee. Ryou-chan is sesame seed juice. Alpha-kun has hot cocoa. Ryou-chan, you left half this morning, didn't you?-! You have to properly drink it."

"Uh...H-Hai..." Sonic nodded before he took the tray to the table Mirai and Alpha were at.

"Oh, thanks bro," Alpha said to his bro as Ryoutaro handed out the beverages, "But seriously?-! Sesame seed juice?"

"Nee-san is very fussy about health, despite some of our abilities that let us stay fit," Sonic stated, making Alpha shudder and remember the one week of all vegetarian/vegan meals that Sonia forced onto the poor hedgehog; he wouldn't have eaten spinach again until a month after that week.

"She's just worried about you, Manic, and Alpha, Ryoutaro," Mirai noted optimistically.

"Mmm…Yeah…"

"I kind of envy that."

"Of our family?" Alpha asked, earning a nod from Mirai before nodding back, "I remember when I was like that. Envying others for the fact that they had their family… and that was back when I was partially amnesiac. Boy, am I glad to have found my kazoku."

"Speaking of which. Mirai-san's family…" Sonic started before…

"Sonic and Alpha's friend?" Knuckles said as he walked up from behind the twins, shocking the others a little bit.

"Yeah. Hai/Yes," Ryoutaro & Alpha said in unison causing the Echidna to chuckle a little bit.

"Hello. I'm a super counselor…" Knuckles started.

"No he isn't, he's just a knucklehead," Alpha whispered to Mirai causing the female to giggle a bit before Knuckles scowled at Alpha.

"You know I heard that Alpha, and if you weren't related to Sonic, Sonia, and Manic I'd pummel ya for that," Knuckles warned before he calmed down again.

"Hello, Airi-san," Bartleby announced loudly as he walked in.

"Welcome," Sonia said with no surprise; it was obvious that she had gotten used to Bartleby's loud entrances.

"The usual! Oh, Ryoutaro-kun. Your girlfriend?-! Good job, Ryoutaro-kun! What a high level."

"HEY! Watch it you mutt, that's not his girlfriend! She's just a friend of ours," Alpha warned, grabbing the collar of Bartleby's coat.

"Easy there, Alpha-kun," Bartleby said, getting the cyborg's hands off and straightening the wrinkles in the coat, "You'll ruin the material."

"Bartleby-san, there's something I want to ask," Sonic said breaking up the hostilities, but it was obvious he wasn't getting anywhere as the canine was looking at Mirai with a curious eye.

"Ara? I feel like we've met somewhere before. Just one of my usual flirtations?" Bartleby startedn unaware that he saw Mirai the day he 'helped' U-Sonic get out of the hospital, however he couldn't get like he usually could around ladies since Sonia was in the room, so he entered business mode, "Excuse me. I'm Bartleby MontClair. I work as a magazine reporter. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Mirai. Nice to meet you," Mirai introduced herself with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"So, ummm… Bartleby-san…" Sonic started before Bartleby started talking again.

"Well~ right now I'm following a monster attack incident…" this caught the trio's attention before the canine pulled out a stack of profiles and pictures of various ninja and showed them to the group at the table, "Mirai-chan. If you're interested… the victims were in a ninja taijutsu tournament. That's the common feature among them. Alright… alright…"

As Bartleby was placing down the pictures and profiles, one familiar face caught Sonic's eye… it was the chameleon from last night without the yellow features except for the golden yellow eyes, which seemed more natural than the night before.

"This chameleon/Espio-san!" Sonic and Alpha gasped in shock.

"It's the one from last night," Sonic realized as he took the paper with his picture.

"Ah...Honjou Espio, right? They say he's a genius...but he retired a few years back to become a detective," Bartleby noted.

* * *

><p>"Again?" Vector groaned as Mighty and K-Espio grabbed the falling sliding door.<p>

"You're putting too much strength into things," Mighty grunted as he pushed it back onto its torn hinges before K-Espio looked at the chameleons that were looking at them.

**"Be my sparring opponent! Be my opponent, please."**

"You've challenged the dojo," a black chameleon in a white gi informed, "Sounds fine to us."

"Crikey..." Vector muttered a sigh as K-Espio slammed an open palm into the chameleon's gut, sending him flying.

Another rushed at him, only for K-Espio to catch the wrist and flipped him. Another slammed his fist into K-Espio's face...only to start shaking his extremely pain-filled hand until K-Espio flicked his forehead, knocking him out. Three jumped on him only the be sent flying as K-Espio shot up. The leader charged once more and ended up being thrown out a window by accident.

**"This strength isn't enough,"** K-Espio noted before Vector and Mighty dragged him off as he tossed a tissue to the floor, **"Doesn't even make my nose run."**

"Come on, you muscle-brain! We've gotta get to work on the j..." Vector began before K-Espio slumped, "Huh?"

**"Zzz..."**

"He fell asleep!" Mighty exclaimed, "Oi! Wake up, you! This is not time to start hibernating!"

* * *

><p>"The Imagin has possessed this Espio person, right?"<p>

**"Yosh, Ryoutaro! Let's go and pay him back!"** Momotaros declared before he was shoved into the blender, **"Help me!-!-!"**

"We don't do revenge," Sonia scolded as Alpha, Mirai, and Ryouraro left.

"Wait a moment. The Imagin is only attacking those who did well in last year's tournament. In other words..."

"The Imagin will come for those not yet attacked," Alpha finished as he looked at the papers, "Seems that only this Valdez guy is left. Says here that he and Espio are fraternal twins and that the year Espio retired, he was the winner of every tournament after his retirement."

"Hiya!" the trio yelped as they turned to see Charmy and Ray.

"Ch-Charmy and Ray!" Sonic gasped.

"We were kinda hoping you two could help us with a little investigation we're doing," Ray requested.

"Does it involve the guys being beaten up?" Alpha asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's just Espio making sure they're doing well since he left," Ray shrugged, "Now then, how long have you known a Mr. Bartleby?"

"Bartleby-san?"

"We got hired by a concerned brother to gather enough evidence that he is a notorious flirt with the women of this city for him to present to her for her own good," Ray explained as he took out a notebook and a pen.

_'Why do I get the feeling that Manic is the one who hired them?'_ Alpha thought to himself.

"Look, gomen, but we can't help you out there. However, if you guys can help us find out who's attacking the ninjas, then I'm sure we can help you help you out," Ryoutaro offered.

"Well, …we'll have to make sure you actually pay since we need to deal with the rent, but…" Ray started with some uncertainty until…

"We're in!" Charmy announced cheerfully.

* * *

><p>With that, the two hedgehogs and the two members of the Chaotix went to visit the dojo of Valdez. It was busy with chameleon ninjas practicing in all kinds of tactics from the traditional taijutsu martial arts to their invisibility ninjutsu and more. As the trainees were practicing, some news media crew members were taking an interview of the captain, Valdez. Valdez was a blue Mobian chameleon with a yellow horn who wore red gloves, red and orange boots, and a red beret. He had that air of confidence, but he also appeared to be unsatisfied about something.<p>

"Valdez-kun, are you confident about the upcoming tournament?" the interviewer questioned.

"There's no one stupid enough to appear without confidence. I'm in top shape," Valdez reassured her.

"You really seem like you'll win. It's unfortunate about your rival and twin brother those years ago. You two were equals in more ways than one, and yet he retired to join the Team Chaotix detectives. If you two were to go up against each other again, how do you think it would've gone down?"

Valdez had to think as a memory of the tournament from before Espio's ninja retirement came to his mind. Yet with the victories he obtained over the years, he wasn't about to let his confidence die down in that moment.

"If we had fought in the finals, I would have beaten Espio," Valdez responded before walking away.

At this point, Sonic, Alpha, Mirai, Ray, and Charmy snuck into the dojo as Sonic looked at Valdez's profile confirming that the same chameleon he saw was the one that matched the image.

"So that's Espio's twin?" Charmy asked confusedly.

"Yep. That person is Valdez," Mirai pointed out before the quintet noticed something one the floor.

That stuff on the floor turned out to be sand… most likely from an Imagin. This caused Mirai to gasp, as she obviously suspected something, but the sand was so spread across the floor, it was hard to identify who was the Imagin's contract holder.

"One of them is…" Mirai started as the other hedgehogs nodded knowing what she meant but the others just looked in confusion.

"Oi! What are you guys doing there?" one of the ninja asked causing the group to gasp realizing that their cover was blown.

Later, the entire ninja dojo gathered to confront the group with the five "intruders" sitting on their knees before the ninjas. Valdez was also examining the profiles that they were carrying while the ninja who spotted them, an orange chameleon in a black gi, was interrogating them.

"It's a list of those attacked recently," the orange Mobian stated, pointing out the obvious. "Were you guys behind it?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Charmy protested, "We wouldn't do that to some of Espio's old rivals!"

"Ah! So you must be part of the Chaotix, the group Espio joined when he retired from being a ninja."

"Not exactly. The bee and the squirrel are part of Chaotix, but the rest of us are friends of Espio's," Alpha corrected.

"He's right. We were just investigating it," Ryoutaro clarified.

"Vice Captain, there's no way this frail guy was behind it," a green ninja Mobian denounced.

"True, but one of the foundations of being a ninja, taijutsu, is about skill. You can't tell by appearance. Just look at Captain Valdez-sama," the Vice Captain informed.

While that was happening, Mirai was examining the group of ninjas trying to find out which one contracted the Imagin.

_'Which one of them is the contract holder?'_ Mirai thought, not suspecting Valdez for some reason.

"Valdez-sama, what'll we do?" the Vice Captain asked Valdez, who put the papers he was looking at back down.

"You guys can handle it," Valdez announced before walking out of the dojo.

As Valdez was walking out, he had many thoughts on his mind.

"Could it be… He really…" the blue chameleon thought out loud to himself, without anyone noticing the sand falling from his boots and vest.

"Then let's practice… using our style," the Vice Captain announced to the quintet as the rest of the dojo agreed with Sonic cringing a little bit in fear of being beaten.

Alpha and Mirai noticed this and Alpha decided to comfort his twin while Mirai gave him some advice.

"Look, don't worry bro. You've fought tougher foes before, what difference would a dojo of ninjas make?" Alpha remarked.

"Ryoutaro, switch with Momotaros. Momo can find the contract holder," Mirai advised and reminded the cobalt hedgehog.

"Oh right! His sharp nose can really track them down."

Just as Sonic agreed to the idea, some of the ninjas tossed him a white gi.

"Change," the green ninja ordered before Sonic decided to do so.

* * *

><p>"Our specialty," the Vice captain announced when the ninjas and Sonic were out in an open training field with Ray, Charmy, Mirai, and Alpha watching from nearby. "One against everyone! Begin!"<p>

The ninjas were obviously set, but everyone else were a little worried about the predicament.

"Momotaros, don't overdo it," Ryoutaro requested silently so no one would think he was crazy.

However, as the danger level rose with the ninjas getting closer and closer to strike, Sonic got worried that he was going to get harmed.

"Momotaros? …Momotaros, I'm talking to you!"

Just as the green ninja thrusted out a fist…

"ORE SANJOU!" Ryoutaro shouted as he landed on the ground.

"What's wrong with Sonic?" Ray and Charmy asked in unison with concern.

"WHAT?-!" Alpha gasped.

"He's still Ryoutaro?-!" Mirai questioned with worry in her voice.

The green Mobian pulled his fist back and noticed how awkward an action the cobalt hedgehog made.

"What was that about sanjou?-!" said ninja questioned.

"Don't know," Ryoutaro admitted before…

"IKUZE!" the pack of ninjas came at Ryoutaro like crazy.

Poor Ryoutaro then kept dodging the attacks, and even started to run of with the ninjas hot on his trail.

"Wait, stupid Momo! What are you doing?-! And he's always so good too!" Mirai demanded.

"Is that flattery for the Imagin that I hear Mirai? Anyway, better call him and tell him to get off his lazy butt, …unless he's in the blender at home," Alpha suggested, to which Mirai complied via cell phone.

However, there was a problem with that idea. Somehow she only got static, and she somehow knew what that meant.

"A tunnel…"

"Oh that's just great!" Alpha groaned.

"So now what?" Ray and Charmy asked as Alpha's jacket suddenly changed into a golden version of a full body ninja suit.

"Let's give bro a hand," Alpha ordered as he dashed off after him ninja style with the others barely able to keep up.

"Quit running!" the leader snapped as he kept Ryoutaro pressed on a metal fence.

"This is bad! Ryoutaro!" Mirai shouted as the four ran/flew (in Charmy's case) over.

"Please let go!" Sonic begged...when he sent the leader flying into the air and landed on a nearby light post...nuts first.

"Ooh...! Now I'm glad that I've got reinforced ones..." Alpha muttered as many of the men winched at the sight.

"Run!" Mirai shouted.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Sonic yelped before the five ran off before the chameleons realized it, not stopping until they were near a bridge in the park, the river behind them.

"How cowardly to pick on a guy like that," Mirai scowled.

"They probably thought he was your guard," Ray noted.

"What?-!" Mirai and Sonic exclaimed before Mirai groaned.

"That's your bad luck for you, Ryoutaro," Mirai noted.

"Gomen. Oh! Blood," Ryoutaro noted, seeing a bit of blood on Mirai's lip.

"Must have bit her lip by accident while we were running," Alpha noted.

"This is nothing..." Mirai noted as Ryoutaro searched in his quills for something to wipe the blood, _'No way I'm telling them I bit it when I was trying to not laugh at that jerk's 'accident...''_

"I'm sorry for you having to protect me."

"Protecting Ryoutaro is my duty," Mirai replied, "Ryoutaro has an important job."

"Should we give them a moment?" Charmy whispered, earning a nod from Alpha as the three moved away.

"As long as you do your important job for me, that's good enough," Mirai spoke until she saw that Charmy and Ray were not there along with Alpha, "The flow of time must be protected. Ne, speaking of which, what happened just now, Ryoutaro?"

"He was able to throw that guy really far. How did he do that?" Charmy pondered.

"He's been training to boost his strength and stamina," Alpha replied, "I put a line at him wearing rocks on his arms and legs along with a boulder on his back."

"What now?" the two gawked.

"He has something vital to do nowadays, but Sonia and Manic don't know about it. We don't want them to worry," Alpha explained, recalling a lie Urataros made up on the chance they had to explain to one of Sonic's friends, "All I know is that it involves this problem with this 'Time Eater' guy..."

"The Time Eater?-!" Charmy screamed as he shrunk down to the size of a pigeon and shot behind Ray and into his jacket, shaking like a leaf.

"...I take it he has a problem with this...TE?"

"TE? Really?" Ray blinked before shaking his head, "Yeah. He has nightmares of it eating him."

"Well...at least he doesn't have a fear of frogs going up his bum and getting him pregnant," Alpha shrugged.

"Say what now?"

"It's the advanced stage of that phobia for frogs. Even mentioning the word 'frog' sets them off," Alpha explained, recalling a medical book he read in the cafe on a slow day.

"Ano...I've been wondering...Mirai-san, why do you fight the Imagin? Mirai-san, are you from the future?"

"I...don't belong to any time," Mirai replied as she looked at her crossed legs.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ryoutaro pondered before Mirai gasped and pointed nearby, "Hm? Oh! Espio-san!"

* * *

><p>"And you're sure it was the guy in this picture?" Vector asked as he pointed at a picture of Bartleby.<p>

"Of course," a Mobian Bat replied, "Sheesh. Not all Mobian Bats are blind, you know."

"Trust me. I know more than enough," Vector replied, unconsciously rubbing a phantom imprint of a boot with a heel on his left bum cheek.

"We thank you for the time," Mighty bowed before the bat walked off just before the two ran up.

**"Hm? You're the one from yesterday," **K-Espio noted as the three turned to the two just as the other three were running up.

"Hey guys! Did you find anything?" Mighty asked.

"Sorry Vector, we didn't, but we have another case, helping Sonic here find out who has been attacking Espio's old rivals from his days as a competitive ninja!" Charmy announced with joy while Vector, Mighty, & Ray simply face-palmed themselves.

"Are you gonna hurt someone again?" Ryoutaro asked K-Espio bluntly, causing the Chaotix to gasp at that.

**"Don't badmouth me! I'm going to practice taijutsu," **K-Espio retorted.

"How is that taijutsu?-! All I see is someone using an Imagin's power to attack people!" Mirai demanded.

"What's she talking about Sonic?" Vector asked before he, Mighty, Ray, and Charmy were sprayed with something by Alpha that soon knocked them out.

'Sorry fellas,… but I know where this is going, and you can't stay to see bro henshin,' Alpha thought apologetically for using his knock out spray while Mirai & K-Espio continued on as if nothing happened.

**"Who would do such a cowardly thing?-!" **K-Espio demanded to know before he turned to Sonic and realized the rest of the Chaotix were out cold.

Thanks to what his twin accomplished, Sonic was able to reveal his Terminal Belt, causing the Imagin to gasp in surprise.

**"Could it be you're Den-O?" **K-Espio questioned in surprise and excitement. **"Then I'm interested in your strength."**

Suddenly, K-Espio dropped his bag before grabbing Sonic by the collar of his gi, which got reactions from Mirai begging him to let Ryoutaro loose, only causing the possessed chameleon to throw the cobalt hedgehog into a metal fence behind him.

Finally, DenLiner emerged from the tunnel, allowing Momotaros to arrive, and M-Sonic was definitely ready for battle. Both Imagin possessed Mobians chuckled as K-Espio cracked his neck and M-Sonic threw off his gi before executing his usual pose.

**"Ore… SANJOU!"**M-Sonic shouted.

_"Momotaros,"_ Ryoutaro said relieved that the Imagin finally made his entrance.

**"How's that? Ain't that the coolest timing?" **M-Sonic spoke in Momo's usual cocky voice.

"How?" Mirai asked unimpressed.

"I think he means that after the long tunnel ride, he arrived just in time to help us fight off an Imagin," Alpha explained letting Mirai nod in understanding.

Suddenly, K-Espio charged at M-Sonic, who just moved out of the way. K-Espio somehow jumped and flipped in mid-air before landing… and breaking a park bench with a loud snap.

**"What broke?" **K-Espio asked before seeing the remains of the bench and trying to fix it.

**"Oi!"** M-Sonic shouted catching K-Espio's attention. **"I was unprepared yesterday, but it ain't happening again today. What'll you do? Fight like this or should I henshin? Choose."**

With his mind now off the bench, and seeing M-Sonic hold out his Terminal Belt for him to see, K-Espio stood up ready for combat.

**"I saw how strong you were last night. Will you henshin for me?" **K-Espio asked before the golden yellow Bear Imagin himself, even though he vaguely resembled one, separated from Espio, reverting the chameleon to normal and collapsing onto the ground, and walked closer to M-Sonic bringing out another tissue.

**"Should I give it to you to start? You can blow your nose," **Kintaros offered.

**"I ain't crying or having a runny nose!" **M-Sonic retorted while pointing his finger with the Terminal Belt in it at Kintaros before hooking up the belt, pressing the red button, and pulling out his pass. **"What a gaudy form! Henshin!"**

**=SWORD FORM=**

**"Ore… Sanjou!" **Den-O announced as usual before charging over to Kintaros who tossed his tissue aside as the battle began, **"A bit more!"**

Den-O slammed his fist into the Imagin's chest before shaking the pain-filled hand. Kintaros proceeded to slam his open palm into Den-O's chest, knocking him back.

**"Kuma-Yaro!"** Den-O growled.

"Eh? He's a bear?" Alpha gawked.

"I was a bit curious about that myself," Mirai sweatdropped, "He looks more like an axe-based Imagin."

"Maybe he's based off the legend of Kintaro, who had a golden axe and fought a bear," Alpha noted.

"Hmm...Could be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tell me your wish."<strong>_

_'What if that Kaijin...is attacking those in the tournament?'_ Valdez thought as he walked along a path in the park.

A nearby scream got his attention. He turned to see a white Chameleon hitting the fence, a gaping wound in his left side. Standing before him was a bulky silver and rusted rhino-based Imagin. To some, one would mistake the designs of the armor were akin to China's terracotta warriors. The right shoulder had a large silver horn while the helmet was shaped like the head of a rhino. The monster looked up at Valdez.

**"I will grant your wish. Very soon there will be no one stronger than you. Prepare to connect to the past."**

"I don't wish for that!" Valdez snapped as the Imagin left.

_"The winner of the Medium Weight Class, Kikuchi Valdez. You are the winner of the 2002 spring Kantou Taijitsu Tournament."_

"I just..."

* * *

><p>Den-O and Kintaros had moved the fight to near the under of the bridge and close to the river. Kintaros was swinging a black and gold axe as long as his arm. He was able to make Caliburn be tossed into the air before chopping Den-O's chest, knocking him back. Den-O got back up and grabbed the falling blade.<p>

**"Heh. You're not bad. But not enough to make me naku,"** the Rider chuckled before he charged, **"Ikuze!"**

"Wait, Momotaros! If we get too close, we will be in his field of attack," Caliburn advised.

**"Just watch!"** Den-O snapped as he jumped over the swing of Kintaros' axe and landed on one of the bridge's support columns, **"Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza!"**

**=FULL CHARGE=**

**"Part 3!"** Den-O finished as Caliburn's blade shot off.

Den-O gave a horizontal slash as Kintaros threw his axe. The two blades shot out and slammed into their targets. Den-O screamed as he fell off the support column, ejecting Momotaros upon impact and sent him onto the train on his face.

**"Oh? Isn't this bad?"** Urataros pondered as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I think it might be bad!" Amy replied.

**"Kisama!"** Momotaros grunted as he kept a hand to the sand-spilling wound on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Ryoutaro!" Mirai screamed as she and Alpha ran over to Plat Form.<p>

"Oh man! Momotaros got ejected by the guy!" Alpha gawked as he looked over at the Kuma Imagin, who was looking at Mirai as she kept herself between him and Plat Form.

**"My strength isn't for making women cry,"** Kintaros informed as he slapped his gold belt with an axe-shaped buckle, **"Please move."**

"I can't allow that. I won't let you kill Den-O! Never!" Mirai replied before Alpha grabbed Plat Form's hand and slapped it.

"Tag in!" Alpha declared as his outfit shifted into a gold gi with a helmet and gold boxing gloves.

"Hana-san. Alpha..." Den-O groaned as he grabbed their arms, getting their attention, "Please run. Urataros."

**=ROD FORM=**

**"I'd rather you didn't call me just when you're in a big pinch,"** Urataros scolded as he assumed control, **"Well, oh well."**

"And I'm back in being the insult to a sword..." Caliburn muttered, having changed into Caliburn-Rod.

**"Another one entered you,"** Kintaros noted.

"He's got two Imagin as friends," Alpha shrugged, _'There's something different with this Imagin. He didn't try to hurt Mirai and even said he didn't fight women. He also hasn't used a single dirty technique in the fight so far.'_

**"Since I'm here...Omae, boku ni tsuratemiru?"**

It was then a semi-conscious Espio stumbled into the area. Nearby, the Rhino Imagin roared as he charged at the chameleon, swinging a mace.

"You gotta be kidding me! Another Imagin?-!" Alpha demanded as he ran over with the parts of DenGasher, _'I hope this works.'_

He connected the Grip and Gun parts, creating the handle. He attached to Sword part to the handle before adding the Axe part to the top. The blade of the Axe part to extend and expand, forming an Axe Mode. The Rhino Imagin swung at Espio when Kintaros and Alpha's axes blocked the mace, surprising Alpha and Mirai. Kintaros then slammed an open palm into the Imagin's gut.

**"Thank you,"** Kintaros nodded to Alpha before turning to the Rhino Imagin, **"What are you trying to do?"**

**"I need to do this to grant my Contract Holder's Wish. He's the last one."**

**"You..."** Kintaros growled.

**"What is this mess?"** Urataros pondered as Alpha helped Espio over to the other two.

_"At any rate, we have to save Espio-san,"_ Ryoutaro noted.

**"Hai, hai,"** Rod Form replied before swinging the lure at the Rhino Imagin, who batted it away.

**"The Singularity Point? What a pain!"** the Imagin snapped before he jumped into the water.

**"Isurugi, come here,"** Rod Form called as his personal train appeared from the water, shooting off the turtle, **"Ah. There's Radome."**

"You named that train?" Mirai sweatdropped.

**"But of course. I'm not like Sempai,"** Rod Form replied as he jumped onto the 'turtle,' **"He will not escape."**

He quickly pursued the Rhino Imagin. Radome's fins began to glow as lasers shot out of them. Within a matter of minutes, the rhino Imagin managed to escape, though slightly burnt from the shots.

**"Musn't chase a lost fish too far, right?"** Rod Form noted as he jumped back onto land and released the Henshin, letting the hedgehog pass out.

"Ryoutaro!" Mirai called as she ran over to him, "...Alpha?"

Mirai looked over to see Kintaros walk off towards the setting sun with Alpha beside him, a resting Espio on the Kuma-Imagin's back. The hedgehog and Imagin looked back at them before resuming their walk. It was then Mirai noticed a medical kit was beside her with a note from Alpha.

"'Going to stay with the Imagin. Tell Sonia I've met another Imagin that may be staying with Ryoutaro like Momo-Baka-Os and Uke-taros,'" Mirai read, "Eh?-! He can't be serious!"

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O<strong>

**Mirai: I was from a destroyed future! That time no longer exists.**

**Ryoutaro: Momotaros, that Imagin is disappearing! Isn't there anything we can do?-!**

**Alpha: You want to help him?**

**Kintaros: My strength has made you cry.**

**Caliburn: At least you fit the image of a knight in this armor.**

**Stop 12: The Storm of the Singular Point to Mirai**

* * *

><p><strong>=Ending Segment=<strong>

**Momotaros: What's with that guy?-!**

**Mirai: And why'd Alpha join him? It doesn't make any sense!**

**Urataros: There's something fishy going on here.**

**Ryoutaro: I'm not sure…, but Alpha may be on to something.**

**Mirai: What are you saying?-!**

**Ryoutaro: Look forward to the next one to find out.**


	12. Storm of the Singularity Point to Mirai

**KKD: Don't think I forgot you guys. For those of you unaware, I finished this with GT a while back, but I was just recovering from an ear infection; it should go away by tomorrow. However, I'm still good enough to get you guys ready with these stories. Now before we start this chapter, here is the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Gammatron and Kamen Keyblade Duelist only own Hana Mirai the Hedgehog (jointly) and Alpha the Hedgehog (KKD specifically). Niether of them own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Den-O, or anything else mentioned in this story. They belong to SEGA, Archie Comics, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: As things seem to quiet down for now, I request that you readers join me for more rider adventure on the Xovers forum known as The Great XOver Rider War forum, and please join us because we don't have enough RPers on the forum. Again, join me there, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: The Storm of the Singularity Point to Mirai<span>

_"Oh man! Momotaros got ejected by the guy!" Alpha gawked as he looked over at the Kuma Imagin, who was looking at Mirai as she kept herself between him and Plat Form._

_**"My strength isn't for making women cry,"**__ Kintaros informed as he slapped his gold belt with an axe-shaped buckle, __**"Please move."**_

_"I can't allow that. I won't let you kill Den-O! Never!" Mirai replied._

_He quickly pursued the Rhino Imagin. Radome's fins began to glow as lasers shot out of them. Within a matter of minutes, the rhino Imagin managed to escape, though slightly burnt from the shots._

_**"Musn't chase a lost fish too far, right?"**__ Rod Form noted as he jumped back onto land and released the Henshin, letting the hedgehog pass out._

_"Ryoutaro!" Mirai called as she ran over to him, "...Alpha?"_

_Mirai looked over to see Kintaros walk off towards the setting sun with Alpha beside him, a resting Espio on the Kuma-Imagin's back. The hedgehog and Imagin looked back at them before resuming their walk. It was then Mirai noticed a medical kit was beside her with a note from Alpha._

_"'Going to stay with the Imagin. Tell Sonia I've met another Imagin that may be staying with Ryoutaro like Momo-Baka-Os and Uke-taros,'" Mirai read, "Eh?-! He can't be serious!"_

* * *

><p><strong>"That Kuma-yaro. Next time we meet I'll definitely waste him! Yet for that Midorikuso Cyborg to join him, …that's going too far!" <strong>Momotaros shouted as he sat down.

**"That's true… Alright" **Urataros stated calmly as he was playing with his fishing rod. **"That really was amazing."**

Amy meanwhile was sitting on the counter with a bigger look of confusion than she ever had before.

"But he protected his contract holder, Espio-san. That and Alpha-kun joined him for some reason," Amy said as she saw Mirai laying Sonic into one of the seats with the medical kit from before in her arms.

"It's just a problem for him if his contract holder dies. Imagin only care about completing their contracts," Mirai explained as she wrapped a blanket around the cobalt hedgehog.

"I think that Imagin is different though, …and I think Alpha feels the same way. …It's just a feeling though." Ryoutaro responded.

"An Imagin is an Imagin. Didn't he attack people?-!" Mirai retorted earning shocked looks from Sonic until his words came back to him.

"OF COURSE NOT! …Well …maybe, but it was the rhino Imagin that attacked people," Sonic spoke back recalling what said Imagin said last chapter.

"Ryoutaro, you're giving the Imagin too much credit. Did you forget their goal? If the flow of time was disturbed, it'd affect you too, Ryoutaro!"

"But…"

"Enough. I'll go after the Imagin, …and I'll bring Alpha back. Ryoutaro, you rest."

Sonic, however, wouldn't dream of it. Even if he lost his speed from two normal henshins, he wouldn't stay back and have Mirai beat up his twin and an Imagin for no reason. So, Ryoutaro struggled up and suggested something.

"Momotaros, Urataros," Sonic started, "Can you go with Mirai-san? I think we should investigate the situation more, …just like I bet Alpha's doing right now."

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Alpha, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>At that moment, Alpha was explaining things of what happened to the rest of the Chaotix when they were knocked out, leaving out certain details so as to not blow Sonic's cover as Den-O, while K-Espio led the way.<p>

Suddenly, the group heard sirens as police cars drove by and notice some male human with a knife to a woman's throat while holding on to some briefcase. K-Espio opened a nearby gate with Alpha and the rest of the Chaotix on his tail (not literally). Then, K-Espio moved to grab a pillar supporting the spiral staircase tower the crook was on before slamming his palms into it a couple of time.

Getting the idea, Alpha activated his jetpack and waited for something. Suddenly, the movement caused by K-Espio forced the woman back towards the building and for the man to fall over the railing. Then, Alpha caught said crook before tossing him down to K-Espio, who throw the crook into a pole nearby.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt," the rest of the Chaotix reacted in unison.

**"This strength can't be suppressed!" **K-Espio shouted before tossing another tissue on top of the knocked out crook before he, Alpha, and the remaining Chaotix members walked off.

"Arrest him!"

"Hai!" two police officers ran up and began to handcuff the offender as the others left.

**"Oi, Kuma-Yaro,"** the possessed chameleon and the cyborg hedgehog turned to see a miffed Mirai and a glaring M-Sonic, **"That was a fancy show."**

**"Didn't you go home crying?"** K-Espio smirked.

**"That was you!" **the possessed Hedgehog snapped, **"With your Contract Holder on your back, you went home sobbing with the Midorikuso Cyborg! Want to fight?"**

**"...Next time,"** K-Espio replied before he walked after the others, **"I'm busy." **

"See ya at home, guys," Alpha waved them off.

**"Tch! I can't string him in like the Kameko..."** M-Sonic scowled.

"Wait a moment!" Mirai snapped as she ran to stop the two, "The person you've possessed, Espio the Chameleon, retired ten years ago. Is the Contract to let him do Taijitsu again?"

**"Would a man seeking strength Wish for anything else?"** K-Espio replied as he looked up at the sky.

"He's not a bad guy, Mirai," Alpha added, "All he wants to do is help Espio, not change the past."

"How do you know he's not lying to you?" Mirai demanded before glaring at the Chameleon, "Either way, you guys have a haphazard way of reasoning. I don't know what you're up to, but I'll definitely stop you!"

"Again; he just wants to help Espio, dammit!" Alpha snapped.

**"You'll find out if it's haphazard or not,"** K-Espio grunted as he sat down on the steps, **"A commoner cannot understand a Contract between two who Wish to master their strength."**

**"Everything you say bugs me!"** M-Sonic snapped before he sniffed and looked about, grinning, **"He's here. The other one. He's after this one. Good timing! I'll relieve my stress on that one!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"You're in my way,"<strong> the Rhino Imagin growled as he pointed his mace at M-Sonic.

**"Don't move from there!"** M-Sonic ordered as he ran over, **"Henshin!"**

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

**"Ore Sanjou!"** Den-O roared as he slashed a flaming Caliburn at the Imagin, only for the blade to be blocked and moved away by the mace.

Den-O growled as he began to release a barrage of flaming slashes on the Kaijin's torso. All that came off the impacts were sparks and no visible signs of damage. As the two fought, Momotaros realized something.

**"He's freaking hard!"** Den-O complained.

**"Get lost unless you want to be wasted!"** the Imagin snapped before sending Den-O tumbling away, making his escape.

**"That Sai-Yaro...Where'd he go?-!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"That yaro...where'd he disappear to?"<strong> M-Sonic growled before he began to hear someone shouting.

M-Sonic ran inside to see Valdez was in the dojo. He was going through various kata.

_**"Tell me your wish."**_

"What I wished for..." Valdez whispered.

He turned to a nearby shelf with ten trophies. He walked over to it before using a vertical chop and destroyed it. He glared at the trophies as they fell. M-Sonic smirked.

**"He's the Sai-yaro's Contract Holder?"** M-Sonic pondered before Urataros took over and walked in.

"You are...?" Valdez began.

**"Sorry for the fuss yesterday,"** U-Sonic apologized, **"Actually, I was worried about you that time."**

"Eh?"

**"Fish cannot thrive in a stagnant pond. Valdez-san, why not switch with the water of your heart?"**

* * *

><p>"Will you get back here?-! Wait a moment!" Mirai shouted as she ran after K-Espio and Alpha as they watched a group of kids being taught taijitsu by a Mobian Chameleon instructor, "Alpha, don't let him attack those kids!"<p>

"We're watching, not fighting!" Alpha waved her off, "You're too untrusting to Imagin. Some of them are pretty cool like Kintaros here."

"...Kintaros?"

**"Charmy gave me the name after the story of Kintaro,"** K-Espio explained.

"You didn't see him stop a guy from hurting a woman earlier?" Alpha pondered, "Or were you just focusing on him hitting the pole?"

**"Besides, my taijutsu is already perfected," **K-Espio continued explaining to Mirai as the rest of the Chaotix showed up. **"To give Espio taijutsu, I had to master taijutsu. That's why I've been practicing."**

"Exactly! See Mirai! There you have it, straight from the horse's mouth… er… or the bear's mouth, rather," Alpha stated before correcting himself.

**"This strength would make you nakeru de," **K-Espio bragged before demonstrating his… eh… taijutsu?

To be honest, his taijutsu looked a lot more like sumo. Some of the Chaotix sweat dropped as Alpha tried to hold back some laughs and Mirai looked on confused. Then, the kids he was watching were finished as they ran off. However, two of the kids stopped in front of K-Espio and laughed. At first, K-Espio assumed it was cause they were amazed at his "taijutsu," however…

"Weird. That's not taijutsu," the green belt responded to K-Espio, causing the possessed chameleon to look in shock.

**"What are you saying?-! This is the ultimate taijutsu!" **K-Espio retorted.

"Not at all! It's more like sumo!" the black belt kid shouted back before both students ran off laughing in mockery leaving K-Espio dumbstruck.

**"Uh, wha-huh? OI! OI!" **K-Espio shouted before looking to those who were with him. **"Is that true?"**

"Afraid so," Vector, Mighty & Ray admitted.

"Definitely!" Alpha and Charmy howled in laughter.

"I suppose," Mirai stated unsure, all the responses still hurt K-Espio though as he groaned in defeat.

**"No way! I thought it was perfect!" **K-Espio whined before slapping his hand on the seat of a nearby parked bike, unaware of him knocking the front wheel off said bike, which the rest of the Chaotix rushed of to get.

* * *

><p>Later, the Chaotix and Alpha were trying to comfort K-Espio as he sat on a bench by a lake nearby.<p>

"Look, Kintaros. Just because you made a mistake between fighting styles, it's not the end of the world," Alpha reassured.

**"How do you know?" **K-Espio shouted back.

"Well… I've seen bro fight various Imagin who fulfilled wishes that were only sprouted from spur of the moment pieces, when in reality, the contract holder wanted to find some sort of closure with something or someone from their past. Maybe Espio just wanted to finish something that required the taijutsu."

**"Any idea what it could be, Alpha?"**

"That… I don't know."

As K-Espio groaned again, Mirai came up to the group and held out a beverage to K-Espio, who looked at it confused, still thinking of himself as Kintaros the Imagin.

"Not for you, for Espio-san. After what happened recently, I'm sure he's tired," Mirai corrected the Imagin within the chameleon in what he could've been thinking before sitting next to the possessed chameleon.

**"That's true,"** K-Espio admitted before the two of them looked at Alpha, who got the idea.

"Look Vector, Mighty, Ray, Charmy, could you guys excuse the three of us for a moment? I feel there could be some delicate material that shouldn't be heard outside the three of us," Alpha asked the Chaotix knowing full well what would happen in the upcoming conversation.

"Sure," the Chaotix regrettably groaned before walking off.

When the four were out of sight, Alpha gave Mirai the ok to continue the conversation as K-Espio took the beverage and began drinking and sighed.

"What? …Imagin always selfishly rush to grant a Contract Holder's wish. So why are you so depressed?-!" Mirai demanded before Alpha stared sternly at her.

"You have a bad stereotype about most Imagin, don't you Mirai. Just because they successfully destroyed your time, you think that all Imagin are monsters that care for no one but themselves," Alpha started explaining as Mirai and K-Espio looked in surprise at his wisdom, "I've learned many things on the road…and the most recent happened when bro first met me. The Imagin the made a Contract with me without my knowing, it was one that matched your stereotype…but look at Momotaros and Urataros. They don't care that they most likely won't be able to fulfill a Contract with Sonic. They're just glad that they can still interact with the world in some way. Now look at Kintaros. He has a heart others, just like the Taros on our team, even if they have odd ways of showing it. I'm sure the bear can explain the rest."

**"I don't know about the others…" **K-Espio started from where Alpha left off, **"But…Espio wished to do taijutsu again like he did ten years ago. I just wanted to grant that wish. That's all. I was going to use his body to do taijutsu. Since we both seek strength, it would have been the ultimate taijutsu."**

"So you destroyed a taijutsu dojo out of enthusiasm?" Mirai asked as she seemed to finally understand.

"NOW you get?-! Sheesh! And here I thought you had a thick skull," Alpha quipped before covering his mouth when threatened by Mirai.

**"I don't know taijutsu after all…"**K-Espio admitted before continuing to drink his beverage.

"Well at least you tried to learn it for him, using what fighting styles you already knew of…that's one way of putting it," Alpha encouraged the Imagin, who smiled as he sipped away, while Mirai just looked confused, angry, and sorrowful all at the same time.

"You're an Imagin, why are you acting like such a good guy?-! Your goal is just to change the past, right?-!" Mirai demanded again, still trying to prove herself right and Alpha wrong.

"I don't know about the second question, but why do you think Momo-baka-os and Uke-taros put up with Ryoutaro's decisions and his bad luck? Besides, maybe he doesn't care about changing the past," Alpha retorted as K-Espio stopped drinking as he realized something.

**"Oh! I forgot that," **K-Espio admitted in realization, causing both hedgehogs to gasp in either worry or surprise.

"That can't be…" Mirai gawked.

**"You really hate me, don't you?" **K-Espio questioned Mirai.

"She hates Imagin in general," Alpha corrected.

**"Well did I do something to you?"**

"Espio!" a voice shouted out, causing the trio to look and the remaining Chaotix to come back from behind some trees.

The voice turned out to be Valdez, who came running from his dojo.

"Espio! Espio. Thank goodness, that you're okay," Valdez panted as Kintaros got the picture and left Espio's body, leaving the purple chameleon as his true self to talk to his fraternal twin brother.

"Valdez," Espio stated surprised in his own voice.

"Espio," Valdez huffed relieved that he was finally able to see and hear his brother speak.

Alpha then tapped Mirai on the shoulder pointing out something in the distance. Mirai looked with him and saw Ryoutaro somewhat limping their way before leaning against a tree before Alpha and Mirai ran up to him.

"What's going on?" Mirai asked.

"I see you got something of the same idea I had, eh bro?" Alpha chuckled.

"Kinda… the Rhino Imagin's contract holder is him. And Urataros was talking with him… but… while talking he suddenly wanted to see Espio-san," Sonic explained while trying to catch his breath and allowing everyone else to look at the two chameleons with interest.

"Espio, I was a fool. Ever since you retired ten years ago for the detective business… just because you wanted to recover from some of the battle wounds that hindered your victory streak to be in the finals that year… I was on top, but… but… but I didn't get it by beating you, who was always on top. I just repressed it and put up a brave front. When the monster appeared… my wish was to really be on the top. Demo… All he did was attack the others. He's after you, too," Valdez explained, earning various reactions from Espio, and the members of the hidden crowd. "I realized it. My wish isn't to be on the top. I just wanted to do the final round that day."

Suddenly, everyone turned to find the rhino Imagin coming in from the forest, walking in confidentially.

**"Your wish will be granted," **the Imagin stated as Valdez retaliated with a roundhouse kick, only to get tossed aside into a tree by the Imagin like yesterday's trash, causing everyone to gasp. **"The finishing touch."**

Just as the rhino Imagin was about to punch the daylights out of Espio, Kintaros possessed the chameleon again and K-Espio dodged the punch.

**"Don't lay a finger on my Contract Holder!" **Kintaros demanded through his host as he successfully used some actual taijutsu kicks to defend Espio, causing Mirai to gawk and the others of the crowd to smirk in relief, before the rhino smacked the possessed chameleon aside.

"Brother!" Valdez shouted.

**"The Contract is Complete," **the Rhino Imagin growled before he 'opened' up Valdez and shot into the past.

Kintaros emerged from Espio. The others ran up just as Kintaros was putting the chameleon beside his brother.

"Hold on, buddy!" Vector shouted, earning a fist to the face by the chameleon, forcing the detective to drop him on the bench again.

"Valdez..." Espio panted as he looked over at his brother, "I've always had that final day on my mind. My wish to do Taijitsu again...was surely so I can finish things with you. Valdez! Someday, we'll fight against one another in the finals, like we were supposed to that day."

"There's a reason why Espio retired that day," Vector whispered to the three hedgehogs, "He had developed an illness that caused his muscles to strain themselves too fast to do Taijitsu. Recently, this doctor we worked with managed to cure him."

"In my dreams, I felt like I was doing Taijitsu once again..." Espio noted before giving a small, barely visible smirk to Kintaros, "Although it was really bad."

**"That was..."** Kintaros began as he looked away.

"But it's been so long since I felt a kick like that. Thank you, Kintaros."

**"Contract Complete,"** Kintaros cracked his neck before shaking Espio's hand, **"Thank you for letting me help you become stronger. Your determination made me cry."**

"Wait! You're going to fly?" Mirai gasped as Alpha knocked everyone but the hedgehogs and Imagin out while Kintaros went to the past, "What was that?-!"

"That was Kintaros going to take on the Rhino Imagin," Alpha replied as he held up a pair of cards, showing the image of the Rhino Imagin or Kintaros...both having the same date of '2001-5-21.'

"2001, May 21st?" Mirai examined.

"The day Espio retired," Alpha nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>May 21, 2001<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're retiring?-!" Valdez demanded, wearing a white gi, as he watched as Espio, wearing a white gi, packing things up in a suitcase.<p>

"You wouldn't understand, Brother. This is something I can't refuse," Espio replied.

"I won't be able to if you won't tell me!" Valdez snapped when he collapsed, the Rhino Imagin forming behind him in a small wave of sand.

"Brother!" Espio gasped as he ducked the mace the Imagin had swung, grabbed his brother, and began to run out.

The Imagin's mace began to glow before he swung a fireball from it, destroying the room he was in. Outside, Espio and Valdez managed to get out as DenLiner drove by, dropping off the three hedgehogs. Nearby, the figure in the cloak was watching his watch as normal, showing it to be 3:50, as the Rhino Imagin emerged from one of the walls after destroying it with his mace's new ability.

"Momotaros, let's go," Ryoutaro spoke as he put on his belt, "Henshin!"

**=SWORD FORM=**

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM**

**"Ore...Sanjou!"** Sword Form declared as he posed.

**"Then I'll make you taijou (GammaTron A/N: Taijou = opposite of Sanjou. To leave/exit) right away!" **the Rhino Imagin retorted as he threw his mace at Den-O and Alpha.

The two ducked as Alpha pulled out the Dengasher parts and put them into sword mode while Den-O pulled out Caliburn Den-O Sword form. At that same moment, the mace changed directions in mid-air like a boomerang aimed right at the duo, who simply knocked it aside with their blades but still knocking it back into the hands of the Rhino Imagin.

**"Ikuze, ikuze, IKUZE!" **Den-O shouted as the three warriors charged at each other.

"Where is that bear?" Mirai asked herself while looking for Kintaros, still slightly unconvinced of what Alpha and he were saying were true.

Back in the battle, the hedgehog and rider kept dodging the Rhino Imagin's swings, but one such swing hit a pillar of the building, causing some of the structure to come falling off… right over the knocked out Chameleon brothers.

"RUN!" Mirai shouted to the chameleons unaware of their condition.

Suddenly, Kintaros emerged from Espio and grabbed the falling structure frame with his amazing strength, causing Mirai to gawk once more as Espio and Valdez were just recovering to witness Kintaros' act of heroism.

Nearby, coming out of a couple of dodge rolls, Alpha and Den-O witnessed what Kintaros was doing.

"Just as I thought, an Imagin like what Mirai thinks about would never protect the past version of his contract holder!" Alpha exclaimed as Kintaros threw the structure frame away.

**"Run!" **Kintaros urged the chameleon brothers while trying to get them out of the piece of broken wall they were apparently stuck under.

"Hurry!" Mirai encouraged as she helped the chameleons up and away from the battle.

**"What are you doing?-!"** the Rhino Imagin demanded as he threw one of his mace's fireballs again, this time towards Kintaros.

The force of the blow affected not only Kintaros, but also Mirai as she was knocked down to the ground.

"_Mirai-san!" _Ryoutaro shouted within Den-O as the Rhino Imagin got ready to swing again.

**"You bastard… What a dirty trick!" **both Alpha and Den-O snarled at the Rhino Imagin before rushing back into battle, distracting the Imagin long enough for Mirai to get Espio and Valdez to safety.

Once she did so, Mirai rushed over to Kintaros, who dropped the structure onto himself before his physical body turned into sand. Yet his sand form was still solid enough to push the stone off of him a little.

**"Are they okay?" **Kintaros asked with concern.

Mirai looked back to confirm this as she witnessed the fleeing chameleons. She then turned back to Kintaros to answer his question.

"They're fine. But why?" she stated before asking with great confusion.

**"I just wanted to grant his wish," **he started.

"But…"

**"His real wish is for the two of them to settle things. I can't grant it no matter how much taijutsu practice I do. If he lives, he'll settle things someday."**

"So you're going to disappear?"

**"Can't be helped."**

Mirai then sighed as her mind was filled with great conflict while Ryoutaro and Alpha, deflecting attacks from the Rhino Imagin, couldn't help but overhear this touching moment.

"_Momotaros! Alpha! That Imagin Kintaros is disappearing! Con't we do something?-!" _Sonic asked inside Den-O who was using his forearm to reinforce his sword to block the incoming mace.

**"You idiot! Focus on this!" **Momotaros retorted as he moved while letting the Rhino release his swing.

"BAKA MOMO! We've lost someone we cared about before, even if we didn't know it! We're not gonna let that happen again!" Alpha snapped back.

**"Take this!" **the Sai roared as he kept trying to hit the rider and hedgehog duo.

Mirai still couldn't help but look down in pity on Kintaros, even though it was against her better judgment.

"Wait. You can't disappear!" Mirai begged as Kintaros looked at her waiting for the inevitable.

**"Don't ask the impossible." **Kintaros said with a hint of weakness in his voice.

"That's no good!"

**"Why? Don't you hate us?"**

"Yeah… I really hate you guys! Mou! Because you guys changed the flow of time… I come from a destroyed future! That time doesn't exist anywhere. That's why you Imagin should just all disappear!"

This last part really caught the attention of the two Imagin in the area that weren't focused on destroying something at the moment, Kintaros and Momotaros.

"But I said wait! Wait!"

**"You… But how?" **Kintaros said even weaker than before.

"Look here Kintaros! I know you're on the edge, but within death, the impossible can always be possible when you put your mind to it!" Alpha snapped as Den-O held back another strike from the Rhino Imagin.

"_Ano… how about entering me?" _Ryoutaro suggest, _really_ getting Momotaros' attention.

**"NANI?-!" **Momo gasped as he released the swing.

Back on DenLiner, Urataros couldn't help but spit out his coffee upon hearing what Ryoutaro, just as shocked as Momotaros was.

**"Are you serious?-!" **the turtle questioned with the obvious shock in his voice.

Back with Kintaros, he lifted his head up in curiosity at what Sonic stated.

"_Won't you be okay if you enter me?"_ Ryoutaro asked.

"Sonic! You know all things must come to an end! You said so yourself back in Camelot! Why are you going against what you said then now!" Caliburn demanded as Den-O used him to keep blocking the Rhino's assault, followed up by a kick.

**"Sword-boy's got a point, even though I have no clue what he's talking about. Just what are you saying, Ryoutaro?-! It's a full house!" **Momotaros demanded before heading back into the action.

**"What are you babbling about?-!"** the one-track-minded Rhino Imagin demanded as well, hearing just what Caliburn and Momo said.

**"Him?" **Kintaros questioned before getting hit in the face by Mirai. **"What are you doing?-!"**

"I just don't know!" Mirai shouted not sure what to think anymore.

**"Ah mou! What a pain!" **Den-O groaned as he held onto the Sai's mace being forced down and Caliburn blade struggling to stay on it's chest before Den-O let go and unleashed another swing. **"OI! Come here?-! Or be destroyed by that hanakuso onna?-!"**

"You heard the Imagin! Now decide!" Alpha snapped.

**"Hanakuso…"** Kintaros started before…

"What?-!" Mirai snapped and punched Kintaros causing his body to completely break and revert to it's orb form before going into Den-O, forcing Momotaros out, Den-O back to Plat form, and Caliburn back into his original state which knocked the Rhino Imagin off a great distance and gawk observing what was happening.

**"You really okay with this?" **Kintaros asked.

"I'm okay as long as bro here is. I'm sure you'll get along better with our siblings than Momo & Ura have been," Alpha said as he put rearranged the Dengashed back into it's axe form while waiting for Sonic to answer.

"Yea… I'm sure we can fight together," Ryoutaro stated with confidence.

**"Be glad to!" **Kintaros shouted as Den-O pressed the yellow button, activating a yellow light from the buckle and initiating a different tune.

Den-O pulled out his pass and slowly passed it in front of the buckle.

**=AXE FORM=**

With that, Den-O's sword form armor returned, but instead, the black and gold back armor attached onto the front with gold and red shoulder pads as the usual red and silver armor attached onto the back. Then, an axe with a golden blade slid down the tracks before the blade split and attached over Plat Form's eyes forming the eyepieces with black slits for him to see. The axe's "handle" looked similar to Kintaros' horn from the side and split the halves of the "eyes" down the middle. The energy of the completed form made the armor glow for a moment as tissues randomly fell from the sky.

"Now I know what bro meant when he talked about the time when that genie Shahra made it rain tissues before," Alpha stated before he stared at Caliburn. "Say, that's a good look for you, Caliburn."

This time, Caliburn's hilt and guard were as they normally were, but his blade was reshaped into an axe that was twice the size of his usual blade with bear designs engraved in it. Caliburn observed his changes and almost didn't seem too impressed.

"Well, at least this is close to my original self… and at least you, Den-O, fit the image of a knight in this armor," Caliburn observed before Den-O and Alpha readied themselves for battle again.

**"Traitor!" **the Rhino Imagin snapped upon seeing these changes.

"Ah shut up!" Alpha snapped back.

**"Ore no tsuyosa nii omae ga naita,"** Den-O said as he entered a sumo like stance with Caliburn in hand.

**"Who's crying?-!" **the Rhino Imagin roared with rage as he charged back in and focused his strikes on Den-O, who merely parried each blow with Axe Caliburn.

After enough strikes, though, Alpha noticed that the mace began to form cracks between the handle and the ball at the tip, the cracks themselves glowing yellow from being blocked by Caliburn. After one strike, the mace shattered to pieces, shocking the Rhino Imagin greatly. Then, Alpha and Den-O came in and slashed the Imagin with their axes.

After the Imagin rolled out of the way (seemingly), Den-O pulled out his pass once more as Alpha stood next to him with his Dengasher axe at the ready.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

Den-O then tossed Caliburn into the air spinning, which Alpha copied, before the belt charged them both with energy before they jumped up several yards into the air to catch their axes as Alpha rotated so that he was several yards horizontally away from Den-O. Then, they both came down blades first onto the Imagin slicing him clean through before exploding.

"That… was… Sugoi! Whaddya call that move?" Alpha said calmly.

**"Dynamic chop," **Den-O announced with the same calmness.

"_So you say it afterwards?" _Ryoutaro questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>"That bastard...acting so cocky..."<strong> Momotaros seethed.

**"This might make things easier,"** Urataros noted nearby.

"But..." Amy pointed at the Oni Imagin, "He's going to go out of control!"

**"Let me do it!"** Momotaros roared.

* * *

><p>The Rhino Imagin's remains reformed as its spirit let out a rising roar. Suddenly, replacing the Imagin was a massive Gigandeath. It resembled a massive bull with gorilla-like upper arms. The body was a solid black with various red parts to its back and torso. Its head was shaped like a fusion of a rhino and a bull with the horns a solid red. It had six red eyes, all narrowed at the Rider.<p>

"The Imagin's out of control! It's a Gigandeath Hell now!" Mirai gasped.

_"Let's use DenLiner!"_ Sonic exclaimed.

**"DenLiner?"** Den-O repeated in confusion.

Nearby, DenLiner stopped and let Den-O on. He walked into the Engine Room and got onto the DenBird. He slid his Rider Pass into the slot. Den-O quickly drove the train at the Gigandeath. The Kaiju began to unleash a barrage of debris at the Train of Time, causing the Kamen Rider to start using evasive actions.

_"Watch out!"_ Sonic warned as their path was blocked by a large piece of debris.

Just before the train struck, the wall of debris exploded, revealing a white and gold engine going over DenLiner. The sides of the engine had six red parts total while the front resembled Axe Form's DenKamen without the silver 'horn' and a gold one sticking out of the top. The two trains quickly connected on the same track, the gold one taking the lead.

**"Which one?"** Den-O pondered.

"The green button, Kintaros," Caliburn informed.

**"Thank you."**

With that, Axe Form pushed the button. The red parts flipped out, revealing six arms ending with golden axe blades. The main part of the train opened up into its Battle Mode.

_"Do anything! Just fire!"_ Ryoutaro explained.

**"How impatient. ...Which one now?"**

"The red button," Caliburn informed.

**"Right,"** Axe Form nodded.

He quickly pushed the red button. The red parts of the train open fired missiles, lasers, bombs, and the red bird at the Gigandeath. DenLiner turned and began to charge at the Kaiju.

**"Hurry and beat him!"** Axe Form roared.

With that, the bottom of DenLiner was exposed to the Gigandeath. The train proceeded to start pummeling the Kaiju with its axes, not giving the beast a chance to retaliate. The train threw the Gigandeath away and charged once more. The 'horn' on the top of the train flipped ahead and grew to the size of the gold and white engine in an energy form. DenLiner proceeded to slice the Kaiju down the middle, causing it to explode in a gold light.

"Alright, guys!" Alpha whooped as Axe Form cracked his neck inside the engine.

* * *

><p>"We were able to get enough information," Vector noted as he looked at a file.<p>

"I still say we should wait," Ray replied as he looked over at a nearby bench, Valdez coaching his fraternal twin do a rep of pull ups.

"Yeah. Just like that. Hang in there, Brother!" Valdez coached until Espio was able to finish them, "Great job!"

Espio just chuckled at his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>"Man...It's gotten more crowded here,"<strong> Momotaros complained, **"I wonder if there's less air, too."**

**"But what kind of image is he supposed to be?"** Urataros pondered as he played with his fishing lure.

"I thought we went over this. He's Kintarou. Kintaros...Kintarou-chan!" Amy cheered, earning a laugh from Momotaros.

**"Amy, well said. Oi, Kuma-Yaro. We're the three 'Taros' now,"** Momotaros stated before Kintaros sat across from the other female hedgehog on the train.

**"Mirai...Your scream of love made me cry,"** Kintaros stated, earning a powerful left hook from her.

_"I...come from a destroyed future because you changed the flow of time. My time doesn't exist anywhere."_

"Destroyed future..." Sonic whispered nearby, "Why is Mirai-san..."

"She was a Singularity Point," the Owner explained, suddenly popping up beside the standing hedgehog twins, startling Alpha.

"Seriously, man, do you use Chaos Control or something?-!" Alpha demanded as Sonic looked at Mirai in shock.

"No matter what time she's in...it will have no effect on her Existence," Mephiles continued, ignoring Alpha's question, "But that does not mean she's immortal."

"Mirai-san is..." Ryoutaro began.

"Right now this place is her Time. That's good enough."

"Ano...Demo...But I'm also..." Ryoutaro began.

"So, everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, banana new shoe," Mephiles declared as he spun his cane, getting everyone's attention, "To welcome out new passenger...I treat you with special pudding with a flag!"

**"Pudding?-!"** Momotaros gasped before Amy pulled out a tray with eight large servings of pudding with a star-shaped flag showing a picture of a yellow bear, a red oni, and a blue turtle on them, **"Alright! Pudding! Pudding pudding pudding!"**

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kintaros," Sonia smiled as she, Manic, Alpha, and Ryoutaro were near a lake in the park, enjoying a family picnic together.<p>

**"Thank you,"** Kintaros, currently possessing Sonic-giving the hedgehog a yellow fighting kimono with brown spots and a gold bear design on the left side of the chest, gold eyes, and his quills extending to his tail and done in a ponytail with gold highlights in them, nodded as he stood on a wooden bridge near them, **"My strength can make you cry."**

He put his right sandal-wearing foot on a log that was part of the bridge. He suddenly gasped in shock as the logs fell off, nearly sending all of him into the water. Alpha and Manic held each other up as they laughed while Sonia helped K-Sonic pull himself out of the water.

**"What BS! Ah! Ite-ite-ite!"** K-Sonic complained as he held his right leg.

"Oh dear...even when possessed, Ryou-chan's bad luck is leaking through," Sonia noted as she began to use a medical kit on the leg.

**"Nakerude,"** K-Sonic chuckled before seething in pain as Sonia applied alcohol.

"I think this is one guy that _won't_ end up in the blender," Manic noted.

"Most likely, he'd break the blender _and_ the coffee grinder," Alpha added, the two still laughing.

**"What's a coffee grinder?"** K-Sonic asked, overhearing the two.

"You'll find out later," Sonia replied as she gently wrapped the cuts, "There."

**"Oh...It feels better,"** K-Sonic noted, **"Can you teach me that?"**

"Really? But of course! It's so nice to know Ryou-chan's made a concerned friend for his health," Sonia smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Den-O!<strong>

**Mirai: Kobayashi Kasumi.**

**Sonia: She's a famous model and top in the class.**

**Mirai: So you're that Kasumi person?**

**Alpha: Can I get an autograph?**

**Mirai: Baka!**

**Alpha: Could it be an Imagin's going?**

**Kasumi: My otou-san has separated me.**

**Kintaros: Wait before you get on a big ship.**

**Stop: 13: Madness * Delusion * Baby's Breath**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonia: Nice to get a kind Imagin friend for a change.<strong>

**Momotaros: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Manic: You're a sucker for fighting- no… a fighting maniac-, and Urataros is a flirt… just like that Bartleby.**

**Urataros: You…**

**Alpha: Why do I feel like saying anything like Naku will be bad around him?**

**Kintaros: Naku?**

**Sonic: That's not what he intended! Look forward to the next one!**

**Kintaros: NAKERUDE!**


	13. Madness Delusion Baby's Breath

**KKD: Hey guys, it's me again. In case you're wondering, I'm not dead storywise, I'm still working on stories like Magic is Showtime, Kamen Digimon Adventure, and others based on the polls you guys are answering to. But now, I figured we get back to you with something we really should've done a long time ago. Yes, SCJ is back from the dead. This is the problem with a few guys in college working on one story with wacky schedules and changing interests and such. But either way, thank you guys for being patient and I will try and get back to you with the other stories and chapters for each story. And so, it is time for us to make the climax jump once again.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither Kamen Keyblade Duelist NOR Gammatron own Kamen Rider, Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything else in this story; they are owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie Comics, etc. They DO however, jointly own Mirai the Hedgehog, and KKD owns Alpha the Hedgehog specifically. Gammatron also owns Roll the Hedgefox, who will make an appearance later in the story.**

**KKD: Thank you for that. Either way, let us get going with today's chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Madness *<span>Delusion* Baby's Breath

_KKD: Since we haven't done this for a while, I suppose we'll have to fill some of you in, or refresh your memories on the story so far. Now for a somewhat different way of explaining things this time around; it's sort of an… interview you might say. Just imagine the previous chapters before going on with this one as my special guest up here debriefs you on what happened 'cause now I'm lazy to write in the descriptions of the recap's video footage. Now… let's have our guest remind us of our protagonist._

_**Momotaros: Ryoutaro Sonic Nogami is really unlucky, …but when I possess him, he can transform into the cool Den-O.**_

_ KKD: Now remember, pal, there could be a random person who tuned in unaware of who you are. Why not introduce yourself?_

_**Momotaros: Fine… Ore wa Momotaros da. I don't like name Momotaros or this form, but… this is Ryoutaro's image, and the name was suggested by his Nee-chan, so it can't be helped.**_

_ KKD: Now Momo… some fans are still curious about the Imagin, especially the fans who just skipped to this chapter. Care to clarify on what they do and what Den-O's job is for them?_

_**Momotaros: Of course. Imagins grant the wish of their contract holder… in return they fly to that person's past. Den-O's job is to defeat the Imagin-domo before they do villainous things.**_

_ KKD: Yes… and your opinion on that since you help Den-O fight them?_

_**Momotaros: …Well… I don't care about any of that. So long as I get to have a cool battle!**_

_ KKD: Cool! And now for the aspect that got Ryoutaro into this mess…_

_**Momotaros: DenLiner. A train that crosses time, but… this thing goes back in time after the Imagins. And it beats up the out-of-control Imagins who become giants.**_

_ KKD: These are what are known as the Gigandeaths. Gigandeath Heaven is the aerial variety seen in chapter 2. The one that Urataros first defeated was the Gigandeath Hades while the Gigandeath Hell is the type destroyed last chapter._

_** Momotaros: How do you KNOW this?**_

_ KKD: Wikipedia. Anyway, we all know of Alpha joining the group._

_** Momotaros: Yea… that recolor of Ryoutaro whose also a cyborg.**_

_ KKD: And besides him and Caliburn, the sword of King Arthur who now also works as the transforming weapon of Den-O, anyone else worth mentioning that joined recently._

_** Momotaros: Well… following the kame-yaro Urataros… is a kuma-ko named Kintaros who attached to Ryoutaro.**_

_ KKD: Yea… in fact… it's been shown here in the story, AND in the original Den-O series that he's the strongest out of all of you._

_** Momotaros: I admit he's strong, but… he has a big body and big affection. He's an annoying guy.**_

_ KKD: Look who's talkin'._

_** Momotaros: What was that?**_

_ KKD: Uh… I said to myself 'Oi! Stop squawkin'.'_

_**Momotaros: Oh… well you guys aren't getting away with it if my appearance is shortened!**_

_ KKD: Whaddya mean?_

_**Momotaros: A bear should act like a bear and just protect the forest!**_

_ KKD: O~kay. Now that THAT'S over with… let's get on with the actual chapter._

* * *

><p>This chapter begins in what appears to be a very ritzy hotel lounge. In it, an interview was being performed with a human female with long, black hair. However, some noticeable differences between her and a normal human was that she had a pair of cat ears instead of human ears and the feline tail emerging from just above the top of her skirt and just below the bottom of her buttoned shirt. She was actually one of the various children conceived by a human mother and a Mobian Father and vice-versa. It was a bit of a controversy to various humans and Mobians for various reasons.<p>

"Kasumi-chan, you're scheduled to go to the Paris Collection. How do you feel? Happy?" the interviewer asked.

"I feel like I'm finally at my start point. You only get one life. You don't get to relive it. I'll go as far as I can," the girl replied, "And I'd like to grow out of '-chan' and Junior Models."

"Excuse me, this is for Kasumi-san," a butler-esq man interrupted politely as he handed the mixed-breed a bouquet of Baby's Breath.

Kasumi got up in shock and began to look around. It was then she spotted him. Alpha was walking outside, carrying Baby's Breath while talking with his male siblings, Manic and Ryoutaro. She gently put it down on the table and began to run outside.

"Oi, Kasumi! What are you doing? Where are you going?-!" a Mobian armadillo called as he began to follow her.

Kasumi stopped once she ran around a corner. She looked around before spotting the trio of hedgehogs.

"Matte!" Kasumi called as she began to run up to them, particularly Alpha, and quickly got in front of the hedgehog, "It's you, isn't it?"

"Uh..." Alpha blinked.

"Look, this. Kasumisou," Kasumi explained as she pointed at the Baby's Breath in his hands.

"Oh? These? Our sister asked us to get these..." Alpha began.

"Kasumi!" the Mobian Armadillo cried out as he ran up, panting, "You shouldn't suddenly disappear like that!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Inaku naru (this was in the previous sentence when in it's original Japanese)?"<strong> Kintaros pondered as Urataros was being blended and Momotaros was playing Solitaire, **"Naku naru. Naku (Naku/To cry. )?-!"**

"Hm? Is something wrong, Kintaros-san?" Sonia asked as she looked down at the Kuma Imagin before he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>"Nakeru ze,"<strong> K-Sonic stated proudly.

"What's with you?" the armadillo demanded.

"They're not anyone suspicious. Yes..." Kasumi picked up the bouquet, "They're fans!"

"Fuan (Anxiety)?" Manic whispered, "She's anxious?"

"Fan," Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's go back," the armadillo ordered as he grabbed Kasumi's arm before K-Sonic stopped him.

**"Quit it. She doesn't like that!"**

"Move!" the armadillo ordered as he tried to move him...only for the possessed hedgehog to not budge an inch, "What are you?-!"

**"Me? My strength will make you cry,"** K-Sonic replied before throwing the man onto the roof of a skyscraper...half a mile away.

"Now _that_ had to hurt," Manic winched as Alpha nodded in agreement and K-Sonic turned to Kasumi.

**"My strength made you cry. Wipe your tears with this,"** K-Sonic informed as he held out a tissue to Kasumi...a Baby's Breath on it.

"You're the ones with the Kasumisou, aren't you?" Kasumi asked.

"...Lady say what now?" Manic blinked as the trio looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Alpha, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see the three Taros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>Back at the Milk Dipper, the trio of hedgehogs were trying to figure things out, mostly Sonic and Alpha, who got confused the most.<p>

"Ah~! What a pretty flower!" Bartleby gawked at the Baby's Breath the boys brought back before Knuckles came up next to him to look at the flowers with a magnifying glass, much to Bartleby's chagrin.

"Sasou shape, nirano flower," Knuckles observed as Bartleby tried to push the Echidna aside. "AH! Maybe a nugi?"

"It's kasumisou," Sonia corrected as she poured water into the vase Alpha put them in while the Imagin were bickering in whispers behind the counter **(A/N: It was low enough that only Sonia could hear it a this point)**. "In flower language, it means pure heart."

"It fits you perfectly, Sonia-san!" Bartleby said with a smile as he let go of knuckles, who was smiling too, while Sonia handed two cups of coffee to Sonic, and one to Alpha before the two sat down near Mirai, Sonic handing the female hedgehog one of the cups he had.

"So what did she mean by this kasumisou person?" Mirai asked the twins as they sat down and Alpha took a sip.

"We don't really know," Ryoutaro admitted. "After that, Alpha and I went quickly to help the person I threw."

"Kintaros, that guy… He overdoes it."

"You're telling me," Alpha groaned. "I understand he's a nice guy, …but his strength pushes things, not to mention he overreacts when he hears anything related to that one word he says his strength usually does."

* * *

><p><strong>"Plus he's big and in the way,"<strong> Momotaros groaned as he sat on a table in DenLiner listening to Kintaros snore while holding his cup of coffee that Amy made him.

** "And once he falls asleep he doesn't wake up,"** Urataros agreed with the annoyance, which is rare between the turtle and oni Imagins.

** "Is such a condition normally possible?"**

Poor Momo couldn't take it much longer as he put his cup down and walked past the sleeping bear.

** "Just looking pisses me off."**

**"Did you say something, Momo?"** Kintaros asked mid-slumber.

**"Who's a momo, you jerk**** (A/N: Remember, Momo also means peach)****!"** Momotaros snapped before turning back to Kintaros and smacking him on the back of the head… only to get no reaction, and the oni to gawk at that fact.

Then, Momo grabbed the sleeping bear by the head and "wrestled" him.

** "Wake up, you!"** the oni Imagin groaned as he struggled with Kintaros' head. ** "I said wake up, you Kuma-yaro!"**

"Kin-chan sure is passive!" Amy said with a smile and Caliburn floating next to her.

"That is for certain," the sword agreed with her.

** "No no. He's probably just a fool,"** Urataros guessed.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, back with Ryoutaro, his phone rang and he picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" Ryoutaro started ready to listen to whoever was on the other end of the line, before he gasped when he recognized the voice. "*gasps* I'm sorry about yesterday!" He bowed forgetting for a moment he was sitting at the table and bonked his head on it in the process. "Eh? Right now? …Okay. I understand."

"What'd he say?" Mirai asked as Ryoutaro hung up.

"The person I threw yesterday told me to bring Alpha and go to him. I wonder if someone's angry with me again."

"It's possible… you did cause him great pain and nearly injured him when he landed," Alpha guessed.

"...I'll go with you," Mirai offered, "Kintaros entering Ryoutarou is also my fault after all."

* * *

><p>"Is this really the place?" Mirai pondered as they walked before a building with a crowd of fans.<p>

"Oh!" Ryoutarou gasped as he looked at a poster, showing the girl from earlier saying her name was 'Kobayashi Kasumi' and that she was scheduled to appear in the Paris Collection.

"I am so glad Sonia didn't come," Alpha shuddered, recalling the last time she got her hands on a fashion magazine.

"Ne, is this person famous?" Ryoutarou asked a little girl nearby.

"You don't know?" the little girl gasped, "Kobayashi Kasumi, top of the junior model class."

"Arisa, let's go!" a Mobian Lynx girl called as she ran over to the little girl before a girl in a blue jacket, a hat, and sunglasses grabbed Alpha's arm and pulled him off.

"Eh? Eh? What the heck?" Alpha pondered as the four went to a secluded area of the place, letting the girl remove her glasses to reveal Kasumi.

"It's me."

"Kasumi-chan!" Ryoutarou gasped.

"Oi, can you quit with the '-chan' business?" Kasumi frowned.

"Oh! It's Kasumi-chan!"

"Fankiddies!-!-!" Alpha screamed as he jumped into Ryoutarou's arms in his startled state.

"You know, you're acting more pathetic than I do," Ryoutaro groaned as the fangirls began to crowd around the group.

"No! No no!" the Mobian armadillo from before, not with a bandaged head and hand snapped trying to hold the girls back before, "You! You two, protect Kasumi too!"

Suddenly, Alpha and Sonic were forced in front of the fangirls as the armadillo and the mix escaped for the security of the dressing rooms while poor Alpha and Ryoutaro got trampled.

"Now I know how you feel, bro. …Quite literally," Alpha groaned as they lay in the sidewalk.

"Why is this happening?" Ryoutaro whimpered.

* * *

><p>"You really are useless," the armadillo groaned when Mirai, Sonic, and Alpha were brought into Kasumi's dressing room where she removed her hat and sunglasses.<p>

"Suimasen," Alpha and Ryoutaro replied in unison.

"So what did you want?" Mirai asked, causing Kasumi to turn towards the trio.

"I wanted to meet them again to check," Kasumi explained. "Is one of you the kasumisou person?"

"Huh/What do you mean?" the twins asked in unison.

"That's fine, if you don't want to admit it."

"Okay, it's time. Kasumi, changed your clothes," the armadillo replied as Alpha brought up vision blocking glasses.

…Hey, he may be interested in helping Kasumi, but he doesn't want to spot her in her undergarments like a certain turtle. However, Alpha removed the glasses when he heard a gasp from the armadillo as he reveal multiple outfits with holes, unlike those mad by moths.

"This is…" the armadillo gawked in confusion and the feeling of being upset.

"How terrible!" Mirai gasped as she, Alpha, and Sonic took a closer look at the clothes.

"Actually, this is the third incident since Kasumi was set for the Paris Collection."

"Could it be… an Imagin's doing?" Mirai whispered to the twin hedgehogs causing Alpha to shrug his shoulders.

"It can't be," Ryoutaro whispered.

"Yeah. You two should be my bodyguards," Kasumi suggested, causing Alpha to do a take.

"What, us?! I didn't even DO anything!" Alpha gawked.

Without another word, Kasumi grabbed her manager's bandaged hand, causing him to wince in pain.

"It's your fault my manager is like this. You're taking responsibility for this."

"I can't believe it…" Alpha and Ryoutaro groaned/sighed.

* * *

><p>Later, the trio of hedgehogs was hiding behind some curtains in front of the catwalk where the fashion show took place. Alpha had his visor set up to scan for enemy Imagin while Ryoutaro and Mirai just observed the area as the models did their performance.<p>

"I hope nothing happens," Mirai muttered.

"If anything does, you'll be the first to know, Mirai," Alpha reassured her.

"I'm sorry for making you help too, Mirai-san," Ryoutaro apologized as Kasumi made here way down the catwalk before the screaming fan-girls screamed and threw their presents onto the catwalk, all somewhat unaware of the Ivy Imagin behind some other curtains.

Alpha could faintly trace one, but couldn't get the precise location of the Ivy-yaro. It didn't take long, though, before Kasumi's manager ran onto the catwalk.

"Please don't throw! Don't throw! Nagenai!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hmm? Nagenai?"<strong>Kintaros asked as he stood behind the counter at the Milk Dipper, catching Ura's, Momo's, and Sonia's attention.

"Now what?" Sonia wondered.

"**Nakenai? Nakenai?!"**

"**WAIT!" **Momotaros protested, but it was too late as Kintaros vanished in a faint yellow light from the Milk Dipper.

"So it seems that happens when he hears something that sounds like cry?" Sonia wondered.

* * *

><p>At that same time, while Alpha was trying to pinpoint the Imagin's location, Kintaros arrived and possessed Ryoutaro, catching the attention of the other two hedgehogs as K-Sonic made his entrance.<p>

"**NARUDE ZE!"**

"_Kintaros!" _Ryoutaro gawked.

"I told you not to leave without permission!" Mirai snapped.

"I told you we should've put him on a leash… a very STRONG one," Alpha groaned as Kasumi's manager ran up to the hedgehogs.

"Is there anyone suspicious around?" the manager asked K-Sonic.

"**There is!"** K-Sonic answered, surprising the manager. **"Under the stage."**

'It was coming from that direction, but something tells me he's dead wrong,' Alpha mentally groaned.

"Where?" Mirai asked in confusion.

Suddenly, K-Sonic told the audience and performers to move before he literally flipped the platforms upside down.

"Dummy! There's too many planks in the way… how could anyone interfere with this by staking out under there?" Alpha groaned again as the people except for the Manager, himself, and Mirai ran from K-Sonic's flipping things over to reveal… "A mouse?"

"See. There he is!" K-Sonic announced.

"Really?! All that for a little mouse?!"

Kasumi had come back to witness K-Sonic's antics, and she was impressed while the others just face faulted.

"He really is an amazing person," Kasumi observed.

* * *

><p>"It's your fault the show was a mess!" the armadillo snapped as he drove the group to another location, "How are you going to fix this?-!"<p>

"...Got any duck tape?" Alpha grinned sheepishly, earning groans from the others, "What? Duck tape fixes everything!"

"I'm very sorry," Ryoutarou apologized.

"Well, let it go," Kasumi noted, her cat tail wagging just slightly, "It was for my sake, after all."

"It's your fault that the show was cancelled. Tch!" the Manager glared at the passengers except for Kasumi, "Behave at the next event!"

"Hai!" Ryoutarou nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi, Kuma. I won't let you use Ryoutarou's body as you like anymore,"<strong> Momotaros decided.

"If I had my way, none of you would," Caliburn noted.

**"...Tch!"** Momotaros slammed a fist on Amy's counter and stomped over to Kintaros, **"Oi, are you listening?-!"**

**"The bear is sleeping, Sempai,"**Urataros noted.

Momotaros blinked. He waved his hand before Kintaros' face. He waved it a few times before slapping the Kuma Imagin on the back of the head, knocking him onto his face. The Imagin merely snored, not even feeling the hit.

**"Raaaaaaah! Where should I unleash this rage?-!"** Momotaros complained.

"In the bathtub, you stink," Caliburn noted.

**"Urusei, Katana-Yaro!"** Momotaros snapped.

* * *

><p>"...She really is kawaii," Alpha whispered, watching Kasumi as she posed in a pink dress with lily designs on it and holding a cup of orange juice with a pink twisting straw in it.<p>

"Kasumi-chan sure works a lot. I wonder if her parents worry?" Ryoutarou pondered.

"Seems she lives with the manager of her office," Mirai noted. "She really is like a model-san."

Suddenly, the lights went out on the set, causing everyone to gasp in surprise as Momotaros reacted in DenLiner, sensing something as well.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I detect one,"<strong> the Oni Imagin informed Ryoutaro, putting his coffee down. **"It's the smell of Imagin."**

* * *

><p>"Where? Where?" Ryoutaro asked, reminding the team of how dark it is when…<p>

"KYA!" a scream was heard.

But due to the dark, Ryoutaro bumped and tripped on something.

"Daijoubou?!" Mirai asked in concern.

"I guess I should've warned you about that chair," Alpha deadpanned, having his night vision goggles on before the lights came back on and Alpha retracted said goggles.

Kasumi couldn't help but gasp as she noticed something.

"What's wrong?" Mirai asked as she and the Nogami twins rushed over to see what it was.

It turned out that her dress that she modeled was torn and stained in black ink… and not by getting it caught on something, considering how it was torn. However, as the other staff, including Kasumi's manager asked out of concern, they heard a noise before turning one way where they barely saw someone flee. The three ran out the door to see someone going off.

"I'll go this way," Ryoutarou pointed ahead.

"And I'll head that way!" Alpha pointed to the right.

The two nodded and they went off in their directions. As everyone ran about, the figure kept getting away from sight. It was then Ryoutarou bumped into a Mobian lynx.

"Ano... Are you the culprit?"

"Let me go!" the Lynx demanded as she shook his arms off her shoulders.

It was then Ryoutarou noticed a toy gun in her left hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled it into view.

"This is..." Ryoutarou gasped just as the other three caught up.

* * *

><p>"Were you the one who cut up the clothes too?" the Manager demanded in a makeshift interrogation room.<p>

"What if I did? I should have been chosen for the Paris Collection, not you mixed freak," the Lynx spat at Kasumi.

"Come with me!" the manager demanded as he grabbed her arm.

"Who's she?" Mirai pondered.

"People call her my rival. Although I don't acknowledge it."

"For now, at least it wasn't an Imagin..." Ryoutarou whispered, earning a nod from his twin.

* * *

><p><strong>"You fool! I said there was one!"<strong> Momotaros snapped.

"One what?" Sonia pondered, thankful the shop was closed so she could teach Kintaros that medical training he asked for.

* * *

><p>An Imagin dropped down from the ceiling. It was feminine in appearance and made of what appeared to be vines. It had an orange acting as a visor with hair made of the vines that ended at her shoulders and grapefruit acting as breast-guards. It's left hand's vines shifted into a sword and she rushed at Kasumi. The mix screamed as closed her eyes when Ryoutarou and Alpha slammed it away.<p>

**"Ore..."** Sonic looked up and posed, Momotaros possessing him, **"...Sanjou! Hanakuso Onna, take Kasumi with you."**

Mirai replied with a sucker punch to his face before running off with Kasumi. Alpha pointed and laughed before the two barely dodged the swing the Ivy Imagin sent at them.

"**My stress has been building up. Fight me!"** M-Sonic chuckled as Alpha activated his golden armor, and pulled out something resembling Gatack's clipper-themed blades.

Them, M-Sonic started punching the Imagin several times before avoiding the vines launched from it's hand that hit the ladder behind him. Alpha took the opportunity to slash at the Imagin, giving M-Sonic the chance to pull out the Terminal buckle. However the slashes were too much as the Ivy Imagin managed to escape.

"**Uh… WAIT!" **M-Sonic shouted, but he was too late as the Imagin already left causing him to groan. **"AGAIN?!"**

Just then, the Oni Imagin left Ryoutaro's body as Alpha sighed, releasing his armor.

* * *

><p>With Mirai and Kasumi they returned to her room to find more…<p>

"Kasumisou," Kasumi gawked at the sight.

After a moment of silence, Alpha and Sonic arrived.

"Sorry we're late," Alpha quipped.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sonic asked, catching Mirai's AND Kasumi's attention, with Kasumi having a big smile on her face.

"You really are the kasumisou person, aren't you?" the mix asked Sonic.

"EH?!" the twins gasped.

"This is from one of you, right?"

"Iie… it wasn't."

"You lie. No need to hide it."

"For SHOCK'S SAKES, WOMAN, WE DIDN'T LEAVE THIS FOR YOU!" Alpha snapped, causing Sonic and Mirai to gasp at this, but Sonic responded by trying to calm his brother down.

"Sorry about my brother, but he's right. It really isn't us," Ryoutaro sighed confirming the truth to her, causing Kasumi to frown in shock before Mirai got an idea.

"Who is this Kasumisou person?" she asked the mix.

"The person who's been lifting me up," Kasumi answered, "When I'm tired from work...or when I don't know what to do...A kasumisou is secretly left for me. Thanks to that, I've been saved many times." she looked out in the distance as Royutarou and Alpha walked up to stand beside Mirai, "That's why if I meet this kasumisou person, I want to properly thank him."

"I see..." Mirai noted.

"So there's someone that cares so much for Kasumi-chan," Ryoutaro noted, "Maybe it's your Otou-san."

"It isn't. It can't be," Kasumi frowned as she turned to them.

* * *

><p>"I guess the Imagin is coming to attack Kasumi-chan," Ryoutaro noted as Kasumi was getting ready for a scene.<p>

"That girl from yesterday wasn't the Contract Holder," Alpha noted.

"...Eh?" the two blinked.

"I didn't see any sand falling off her like I did with Espio," Alpha pointed out, "I've noticed that those with an Imagin have sand on them that falls off. It builds up over time as well, but not so much as to be noticed or felt."

"Im...Impressive," Mirai noted.

"Still...The culprit might be surprisingly close," Alpha continued before pointing at Kasumi's manager, "Mirai, go ask that dang overworrier."

"..." Mirai nodded before she and Ryoutaro walked over to him, "Ootsuki-san. There's something I want to ask you."

* * *

><p>"Someone who hates Kasumi?" Ootsuki pondered.<p>

"Yes. There's a chance that person is having a monster attack Kasumi-chan," Mirai noted.

"No...Nobody in particular comes to mind."

"Like one of Kasumi-chan's friends or family," Mirai continued pressuring him.

"There isn't! There isn't..."

"You should tell the truth," everyone turned to see Kasumi look out with Alpha.

"Kasumi...How long have you been there?" Ootsuki asked in shock as the two walked over.

"Can you think of someone?" Sonic asked.

"My father. Dad...hates me.

* * *

><p><em>"A daughter that disobeys her parent is no daughter. Get out!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Even though it was always just me and my father. That day he drove me out of the house. For no reason," Kasumi explained, "Since then, I haven't seen my father. But that's fine. A top model like me doesn't need parents."<p>

"Ouch," Alpha cringed quietly nearby.

"Oh! Kasumi!" Ootsuki gasped as he began to follow her away.

* * *

><p><strong>"The girl isn't cute at all,"<strong> Momotaros scoffed.

"Reminds me of Morganna..." Caliburn noted.

**"No. Those are actually quite good,"** Urataros noted.

**"Nakerude!"** Kintaros grunted as he held up a tissue paper.

"Oh no..." Caliburn noted as everyone looked at him.

* * *

><p>"Kasumi-chan. Kasumi-san," Ryoutarou walked out of the building to see her sitting on some steps, trying her best not to cry, "If you'd please."<p>

"Hai!" Kasumi nodded, wiping her eyes before turning to him.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Tears of the Heart cannot be wiped with this!"<strong> Kintaros declared, crushing his tissue before standing up.

**"Oi! Nani?!"** Momotaros began before Kintaros vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>"Kasumi,"<strong> K-Sonic informed, stopping her, **"I'll take care of your father."**

"Eh?"

**"I know! No need to say."**

"Just what are you talking about?" Kasumi frowned.

**"Patching things up between you and your parent."**

"Huh?! What are you saying?!"

**"Just leave it to me!"**K-Sonic declared with a pat to his stomach as a Mobian dog poked his head out from the door nearby.

"Kasumi-san, quickly."

"Hai! Listen, don't act on your own," Kasumi ordered the hedgehog before she went inside.

**"I plan to share the gold, just wait for that,"** K-Sonic nodded before leaving Ryoutaro's body, "Kintaros...What?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah. It's near there," Ootsuki said on the phone. "Just go through the main street…"<p>

Suddenly, Mirai snagged his phone.

"Hello?" she said before that person on the other end hung up and she shoved the phone back at Ootsuki. "Who were you informing about Kasumi-chan's job?"

"None of your business."

"He might be the contract holder with the monster! Maybe… it's Kasumi-chan's father."

Gasping, the armadillo turned around in protest.

"No! It can't be!"

But he stopped when Mirai grabbed him by the tie.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I can't. That's the agreement."

Disappointed, Mirai let go as Alpha and Sonic walked back upstairs to where they were.

"What is it?" Ryoutaro asked when they walked over.

"Kasumi-chan is in danger," Mirai told them.

"That figures," Alpha groaned as Ryoutaro gasped.

* * *

><p>At this point, Kasumi was modeling some cowboy boots, a pink shirt, denim skirt, and a beige sleeveless jacket with a woolfur collar. And it seemed she was shooting for a commercial.

"Kasumi, 12 years old. Flying to the Paris Collection," she said making a peace sign.

"Yeah. Good good, Kasumi-chan," the director replied as his workers gave agreeing comments. "Alright. Let's do it for real."

"Alright," one of the workers replied, no one aware of the Ivy Imagin lowering itself from the rafters above.

It's sudden appearance caused everyone to run away in fear as the Imagin walked closer to Kasumi. Kasumi just stood in fear as Ryoutaro and Alpha got in between it and Kasumi, who was being escorted to safety by Mirai.

"Momotaros, let's go," Ryoutaro exclaimed, hooking up his belt while Kasumi and Mirai hid behind some crates as Sonic pressed the Terminal Buckle's red button and Alpha's golden armor began to form. "Henshin."

**=SWORD FORM=**

Alpha had just connected up his Dengasher in sword form as Sonic transformed into Den-O.

"**Ore… sanjou!" **Den-O roared, charging straight in with Alpha right behind him.

The Ivy Imagin kept slashing away with its scythe-like weapon, which Den-O dodged and Alpha deflected.

"It's good to see you back in action, Momotaros," Alpha chuckled.

"**Hey, I haven't had much of an appearance!" **Den-O snapped punching the Imagin before dodging some more. **"So my irritation is at a climax!"**

**"Don't get in the way!"** the Ivy Imagin snapped as he tried to strike the Kamen Rider and Alpha.

Alpha and Den-O threw the Ivy Imagin onto two tables, breaking one of them. The Ivy Imagin got up and Den-O picked up one of the still-intact pies and threw it at the Imagin, nailing it in the face. Den-O pointed and gave a mock laugh before kicking the Ivy Imagin in the gut while Alpha got a few slashes in.

**"He-he-heh! What's wrong? What's wrong?"**Den-O taunted as he dodged the vine whips sent at him.

He got in close and did a right hook before Alpha did a rolling jump-kick. Den-O threw the Imagin once more, laughing in joy.

**"Fighting truly is the best!"**

**"I'll make you dead!"**

**"Ah! Don't**** say that!"**Alpha and Den-O screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>"Nakimono? Naki. Naki?!" <strong>Kintaros exclaimed as he grabbed Caliburn.

"Oh dear," Caliburn realized that since the Imagin were possessing Ryoutarou, they had developed imunity from his flames.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cry!"<strong>_

**"No one's crying! This is the good part!" **Momotaros yelped as he and Kintaros began to struggle for control.

_**"Take a break!" **_Kintaros roared as he expelled Momotaros back onto DenLiner before pressing the yellow button.

**=AXE FORM=**

**"My strength made you cry,"** Axe Form declared as the tissues began to rain down.

"How do you do this?!" Alpha exclaimed, grabbing one of the tissues in disbelief.

Den-O cracked his neck, **"Wipe your tears with this."**

**"Wipe off your tears, too!"** the Ivy Imagin demanded as he pulled out a plant-themed axe.

Axe Form held up Caliburn-Axe as Alpha converted his DenGasher into Axe Mode. Den-O began to use a combination of sumo and axe slashes on the Imagin. Nearby, Mirai spotted someone running off, sand falling off them.

"A Contract Holder?" Mirai realized before the two began to chase the figure, Kasumi recognizing the figure as he ran outside.

"Otou-san?!"

**"Nani?"** Axe Form pondered, giving the Ivy Imagin it's needed distraction to strike the two fighters out through a wall.

"Ow..." Alpha groaned, starting to pass out as the Ivy Imagin began to approach the girls.

**"Nani?!"** Axe Form growled as he ran back in and charged at the Imagin, **"Your opponent is me!"**

With that, Den-O managed to drag the Imagin outside. He proceeded to unleash strike after strike with his Axe, getting a few hits in before the Imagin began to easily dodge.

**"I remember each of your attacks,"** the Imagin taunted.

"This is not good, Kintaros," Caliburn frowned.

**"Your swings are too wide! Now I can see through it all!" **the Imagin declared before hitting Den-O in the shoulder...only for the Kamen Rider to grasp it before the Imagin could pull away.

**"You'll cry. I set up what you saw!"**Den-O declared as he slashed the Imagin, **"To turn it around on you!"**

"An...An excellent strategy..." Caliburn admitted, "Reminds me of the time Sir Gawain pretended to be weaker that he was to give a dark warrior the belief he was winning."

**=FULL CHARGE=**

_"Hm? Kintaros, what's wrong?" _Ryoutaro pondered, seeing Kintaros had frozen up, letting the Imagin escape.

"Sir Kintaros!" Caliburn shouted, "Our foe is escaping! Sir Kintaros!"

_"Kintaros!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Den-O!<strong>

**Ryoutaro: Would a parent suddenly start hating like that?**

**Kasumi: So it is Otou-san that's doing this. Do you hate me that much?!**

**Alpha: There's a Pattern with the Chaos Forms. Momotaros; Fire. Urataros; Water.**

**Kintaros: Your father loves you! Believe! Make up!**

**Caliburn: I have changed yet again? Why am I a hammer this time?**

**Stop 14: Run Taros! Storm of Caliburn-Mjolnir!**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Sorry, no funny at the end this time due to the show having an ad for some sort of sweepstakes in the official show. But that's a TV show for you. Either way, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope I can remedy my lack of postage soon. Please review and comment on my stories, and vote on the poll so that I can get motivated to write more of these stories. Until I get forward with these stories, and updates, I hope you enjoyed these stories, and until next time, this is Kamen Keyblade Duelist, signing off. Jaa ne!<strong>


	14. Run Taros! Storm of Caliburn-Mjolnir!

**KKD: Sorry for lack of intro last time, but I was in a bit of a rush. I hope this makes up for it. Anyway, here are the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Basically, niether KKD nor Gammatron own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Den-O, or anything else here except for Mirai the Hedgehog (jointly), Alpha the Hedgehog, and Roll the Hedgefox. The franchises are owned by their respective owners including SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Toei, and Bandai.**

**KKD: There you go. I hope you enjoy this late Christmas present, and that you get to see this in time for the new year. So until the next chapter, have a very happy new year.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Run Taros! Storm of Caliburn-Mjolnir!<span>

_Den-O managed to drag the Ivy Imagin outside. He proceeded to unleash strike after strike with his Axe, getting a few hits in before the Imagin began to easily dodge._

_**"I remember each of your attacks,"** the Imagin taunted._

_"This is not good, Kintaros," Caliburn frowned._

_**"Your swings are too wide! Now I can see through it all!" **the Imagin declared before hitting Den-O in the shoulder...only for the Kamen Rider to grasp it before the Imagin could pull away._

_**"You'll cry. I set up what you saw!"**Den-O declared as he slashed the Imagin, **"To turn it around on you!"**_

_"An...An excellent strategy..." Caliburn admitted, "Reminds me of the time Sir Gawain pretended to be weaker that he was to give a dark warrior the belief he was winning."_

_**=FULL CHARGE=**_

"Hm? Kintaros, what's wrong?"_ Ryoutaro pondered, seeing Kintaros had frozen up, letting the Imagin escape._

_"Sir Kintaros!" Caliburn shouted, "Our foe is escaping! Sir Kintaros!"_

"Kintaros!"

* * *

><p>After the strange moment Den-O did earlier, he unhooked his belt, reverting to K-Sonic before walking back over to the girls and Alpha, who was being carried by Mirai.<p>

"**Oi!"**K-Sonic shouted getting Kasumi's attention. **"Is it true it was just your dad?"**

"No doubt about it," she answered.

"**I see…"**

"Why didn't you finish off the Imagin?" Mirai demanded, accidentally dropping Alpha.

"**To check to see what the dad was thinking when he made the contract with the Imagin."**

"What are you saying?! If you don't defeat the Imagin before the contract is complete, it'll be a disaster! Do you understand?!"

It was about this time that Kintaros left, leaving a very exhausted Ryoutaro.

"So it's my father who had that monster attack me?" Kasumi asked, getting looks from the others. "I guess my father… thinks I'm…"

"NO! Ow…" Alpha groaned, getting everyone's attention. "You keep jumping to conclusions. So you don't, and WON'T… know unless you check."

"It's no use!"

With that, the half-breed ran off with Alpha struggling to his feet as he, Ryoutaro, and Mirai watched her leave. Alpha internally growled before punching the wall out of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***DenLiner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in DenLiner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a DenLiner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundaries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of DenLiner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his Henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Alpha, & Amy in DenLiner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see the three Taros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"Please go!" a Mobian Cat with his fur in the same coloring as Kasumi's hair snapped, "Kasumi and I are no longer father and child!"<p>

He resumed to clean the counters of a restaurant. Nearby, Mirai, Ryoutaro, and Alpha stood.

"But she's just a twelve-year-old, man," Alpha argued, "How can you be so cruel?"

"It's none of your business, right?" the cat scowled, "Please go."

"But you saw the monster that attacked Kasumi-chan, didn't you?!" Mirai demanded.

"I don't know anything," Kasumi's father stated.

"Did you make some kind of Contract with that Kaijin?" Mirai asked in concern, "Because of that, Kasumi-chan is...!"

"I said I don't know anything," he narrowed his eyes at her, "Haven't you had enough? Please go."

"There's someone who watches over Kasumi-chan," Ryoutaro noted, causing the cat to look at him, "Kasumi-chan refers to him as the 'Kasumisou Person.'" The cat's eyes widened a little, "I think the Kasumisou Prson is you."

The cat resumed cleaning. In DenLiner, Kintaros growled a little to himself, his arms crossed over his torso. Caliburn noted that Kintaros was tapping his fingers on his arms.

"Let's just go, Ryoutarou," Mirai sighed.

"Yeah. Come on, Bro. He's not much help," Alpha added.

The three left. Once they had, the cat looked up at a little drawing on a cork-board nearby. It was of a cat Mobian, smiling as he held up a flower. It appeared to have been made from crayons and done by a child.

* * *

><p><em>The Mobian cat picked up a picture of a younger Kasumi, learning to ride a bicycle. He didn't notice the sphere of light hit him until the sand version of the Ivy Imagin appeared behind him.<em>

_"What?!" the cat yelped as he fell over._

_**"Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish. You just need to pay one thing."**_

* * *

><p>His eyes widened, "It couldn't be from that time? I thought it was just a dream."<p>

* * *

><p>"What a cruel father," Mirai scowled as Amy fumed a little behind the counter.<p>

**"Having an Imagin attacking his own daughter..."** Urataros stood up, **"The end of innocence."**

"Don't say that," Amy frowned.

**"So...What'll we do, Ryoutaro?"** Momotaros asked.

"What should we do?" Ryoutaro pondered as he turned to the Oni Imagin before looking at Kintaros, "Kintaros, do you have any ideas?"

**"Zzzz..."**

**"Heh. He's asleep," **Momotaros smirked before pulling out a can of whipped cream, **"Hold on. I just read about this from a prank book Manic lent me."**

He carefully approached Kintaros and sprayed a little into the Kuma Imagin's hand. He then took out a feather and tickled the area where Kintaros' nose would have been. Kintaros moved...and put his hand on Momotaros' face, covering it in whipped cream. Momotaros screamed as he wiped the whipped cream on his face.

**"Did you say something, Momohiki (Butthuggers)?"** Kintaros asked before looking at his hand, **"Why is there whipped cream on my hand?"**

**"Who's a Momohiki?!"**Momotaros demanded.

**"I have decided,"** Kintaros informed.

"What did you decide on?" Alpha asked.

**"To believe."**

"What's that?" Mirai blinked.

**"Zzzzz..."**

"And he's outta here once more, folks," Alpha facepalmed, "You sure he's not Narcoleptic?"

"I... have a bad feeling," Ryoutaro admitted.

"Agreed," Amy and Mirai nodded.

**"Zzzz..."**

* * *

><p>"It seems Ryou-chan has a complex expression," Sonia noted, "The Star of Happiness will escape now."<p>

**"It's a little trouble with a new friend of his,"** Urataros explained.

"Oh?" Sonia raised a brow.

"Ne... Do you think it's normal for a parent to suddenly hate their child?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Whoa, man, I wouldn't go down that one," Manic advised.

"The stars can't change every day stuff like that so easily," Sonia replied before putting a drink before Ryoutaro, "Drink this and cheer up."

"Oh no... this is Lemonade full of garlic, isn't it?" Manic asked, looking at the slice of lemon in it.

"Uh huh," Sonia nodded, "It promotes strength health."

**"A recipe I learned from notes of Karate,"**Kintaros informed, earning an annoyed look from Manic.

"..." Ryoutaro answered his cell phone as it began to ring, "Hai?"

=It's Kasumi. I'm leaving for the Paris Collection tomorrow. So protect me from my otou-san until then, okay?=

"From your otou-san? ...Hai," Ryoutaro nodded.

=Then...tomorrow then=

* * *

><p>"Man... I'm honored to be chosen," Bartleby beamed, "A real reporter, Bartley St. Clair! 'Helping Top Model Kasumi get ready to fly around the world!'"<p>

"The headline's decided?" Alpha pondered.

"This won't end well," Manic rolled his eyes, sitting beside Bartelby since he, Mirai, Alpha, and Ryoutaro were in the car with him.

"Okay, just make sure you're watching the road as you drive," Ryoutaro gulped.

"I know that!" Baretlby beamed as he turned back to the road and the car in front of them that had Kasumi in it with another bouquet of Kasumisou... until the Ivy Imagin landed on the vehicle, "Eh?!"

"What the heck is that?!" Manic exclaimed, "Please tell me that that's just a girl in green costumes and we're really in a movie scene."

"I wish it was..." Alpha scowled.

"Kasumi-chan!" Ryoutaro gasped.

"That freak!" Mirai snapped.

At that point, the Imagin was struggling to reach in and grab Kasumi, but she was screaming as she ducked down further towards the car's floor. As they struggled, the car's driver began to swerve with Ryoutaro's group watching from in theirs. Suddenly, the Imagin changed positions from the sunroof to the hood, scaring the driver into stopping the car near the edge of the water.

"WATCH OUT!" Alpha, Sonic, and Manic screamed to Bartleby, who gasped before swerving and ramming into a wall, knocking himself out as the airbags blew up.

The Ivy Imagin then got off the car as the four hedgehogs got out with Alpha being the only one battle ready as his armor emerged and he transformed it and summoned a the clipper-like weapons from last chapter.

On Denliner, Momotaros gasped realizing what was going on before standing up.

"**Here it comes! An Imagin!" **he cheered as Urataros suddenly stopped him, making the Oni Imagin slam into the turtle's back and making him rub the spot where his nose would be.

"**Sometimes I should get some exercise,"**Urataros said as Kintaros stood up, pushed both Momotaros and Urataros aside before diving into Ryoutarou.

"_Kintaros!" _Ryoutaro gasped.

"Oh great, the guy who got us into this mess," Manic groaned.

"Just relax man, he's here to help!" Alpha retorted.

At this point the Ivy Imagin was lifting the car Kasumi was in with her vines from her hands. However, Alpha and K-Sonic charged at this point. Alpha clipped the vines off before Kintaros pushed the Ivy Imagin aside.

"I got this crazy chick!" Alpha growled before slashing at the Ivy Imagin.

When the car landed, Ootsuki opened the door and aided Kasumi, still holding the Kasumisou, to safety.

"**I'll do it!"**K-Sonic exclaimed before approaching the car and… lifting it?

"What the?" Alpha gasped when he saw K-Sonic do this before returning to his brawl.

"What are you doing?!" Mirai demanded as she ran up t o K-Sonic.

"**A father wouldn't make a contract for bad things to happen to his daughter!"**he insisted. **"I will show that!"**

"Eh?!" Alpha, Manic, and Mirai gasped.

"You're helping the Imagin?!"

"_This is much too reckless!" _Ryoutaro noted.

"Just knock it off before something REALLY bad happens!" Alpha insisted as he tried to stall the Ivy Imagin.

"**The parent loves Kasumi! I believe that!"**K-Sonic screamed as Kasumi came back to see what was going on.

"Wait!" Kasumi screamed. "Please stop!"

However, driving nearby on the same road was Kasumi's father on a moped. When he saw what was happening, he gasped at that as K-Sonic only looked for a second at Kasumi and her father.

"**This is for Kasumi!"**he grunted before throwing the car Kasumi rode in into the water, making it sink, and making the others gasp in shock… except for the Imagin.

Kasumi's dad stopped driving as K-Sonic turned to the Mobian feline. K-Sonic just stood firm as the feline looked disappointed, taking off his helmet before getting off his moped.

"**You came?"**K-Sonic questioned as Manic, Mirai, and Kasumi stood near him.

"So it was otou-san who is doing this," Kasumi sighed. "Do you hate me that much?!"

"FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME! HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO INTENTIONALLY DID THIS!" Alpha screamed, slashing at the Ivy Imagin angrily.

Kasumi's dad just remained silent for the moment before the Ivy Imagin knocked the clippers out of Alpha's hands, and punched him, knocking the armored hedgehog into a wall, making a large imprint in it.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Alpha groaned as he retracted his armor.

Then, the Ivy Imagin got between Kasumi, Mirai, Manic, K-Sonic, and Kasumi's father.

"Ootsuki-san, hurry and take Kasumi to the airport!" the feline Mobian instructed the armadillo.

"Hai!" the armadillo nodded before doing as instructed.

"**It's too late,"** the Ivy Imagin smirked standing in front of the Mobian feline. **"Now your daughter's career is ruined. The contract is complete."**

Then, the Ivy Imagin flew to the past, with Manic's eyes widening in shock at what he saw.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now," Manic panted as K-Sonic and Mirai ran up to Kasumi's dad and Alpha, struggled over to him.

"**Oi! Are you okay?!" **K-Sonic asked as the feline looked at the hedgehog.

"You… What have you done?" he growled.

"**Nani? This was your wish, isn't it?"**Kintaros questioned.

"NO!" the feline snapped.

"Let me guess… you wanted to help your daughter improve your career, yet she spent too much time aiding?" Alpha guessed, getting a surprised look from the feline.

"Hai. The production manager was passionate about making her a star. Kasumi wanted to quit modeling so she could help with the house. Seeing that gallant love… I just had to make her dream come true. So I…"

"You forced her out making her think you hated her all of a sudden?"

"Hai… I cut my relation with my daughter."

"…What does this have to do with anything?" Manic gawked.

"Just wait bro… it'll make sense," Alpha panted as the feline continued. "However… I can only surmise that you were indeed the Kasumisou person she spoke of.

"Hai," the feline confirmed. "That time though, that monster heard my wish. 'I want to see Kasumi.' I unconsciously wished that."

"**Demo… why did the Imagin attack Kasumi?"**K-Sonic asked.

"So it thought the only way for that to happen was to ruin her career!" Manic realized.

"Precisely," Mirai confirmed. "But… If she leaves now…"

The father could only sigh in disappointment at himself.

"It's my fault… that my daughter's dream was destroyed."

"**No… It's my fault,"**K-Sonic admitted realizing the folly he had committed in his attempt to right some wrongs before Kintaros left Ryoutaro.

Then, the elder feline sighed, pulling out the yellow Chaos emerald, surprising the others before he did something unexpected and placed it in Alpha's hand, allowing the hedgehog to heal up in seconds.

"Whoa! …Why'd you…?" he started.

"I wish to start righting my own wrongs… I should've believed when I had the chance…" Kasumi's father sighed.

"… I understand."

With that, Ryoutaro pulled out a ticket and held it up to the feline's head. Its date was '2006/11/08.'

"I wonder if it's not possible to make up with Kasumi-chan?" Ryoutaro pondered as he looked at the card while the feline walked away after his daughter's direction of fleeing.

"Let's go," Mirai informed as Ryoutaro put the .

"Okay, can someone explain to me just _why_ that creature's picture appeared on this with a date?" Manic asked.

"..." Mirai raised a fist behind Manic before DenLiner appeared and Momotaros rolled a window down.

**"Oi! Ryoutaro! Let's hurry up!"** Momotaros snapped.

"...A train just appeared," Manic blinked, "And it has the idiot in it in color."

**"Who's an idiot?!"** Momotaros snapped before Manic fainted.

"...You forgot Manic was here, didn't you?" Alpha whispered.

"Ano..." Ryoutaro slumped and nodded.

"Well, I hope he just thinks that it was just a dream," Mirai noted.

* * *

><p><strong>2010-11-08<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're in the way of work," Kasumi's father informed, his daughter nearby, "Go live with your manager."<p>

"If I do that, you'll be all alone, Otou-san. You've been down ever since Okaa-san died."

"If you disobey your parent, then you are no daughter of mine. Get out!"

Kasumi just looked in shock before she thought her father hated her and left to remove her apron and prepare to leave, packing everything important she had. She sighed as she looked at a picture she drew of her father when she was younger along with some other pictures she had. However, she just shoved it aside before walking out of her father's restaurant after taking one last look at her only surviving parent.

Kasumi's father just sighed before continuing his work as his daughter ran off with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>However, as Kasumi's father continued his work, sand fell from his body as the Ivy Imagin emerged. Without the father even noticing, the Imagin rushed outside and began to wreck havoc on the town by blasting green lightning at the buildings, making them crumble.<p>

As the people ran in fear, DenLiner drove up before stopping near the Imagin and dropping off Alpha and Sonic. This time, Alpha decided to go with the flare of the dramatic and adapted his armor to look like the Marvel Comics version of Thor, along with a golden mallet that looked like said character's mythical hammer, Mjolnir.

"It is time to have at thee, Imagin!" Alpha said like Thor, causing Ryoutaro to sweatdrop a second.

"…You've been jealous at the Taros and their lines, haven't you?" he sighed.

"So what if I have? Sue me."

* * *

><p>"<strong>I've been waiting for my entrance!"<strong> Momotaros cheered as he readied for his leap into Sonic's body… but he was shoved aside by Kintaros, as the bear did what Momo wanted to do, much to Mirai's surprise and Momo's disappointment with Urataros groaning in the background. **"Again?!"**

"At least Manic's out of it so he doesn't know what's going on now," Mirai sighed in relief holding a can of knock-out gas with Manic sleeping in a booth nearby.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lend me your body!" <strong>Kintaros requested as he entered Sonic.

"_Kintaros!" _Ryotaro gawked as K-Sonic cracked his neck.

Alpha, assuming the bear had gotten his mind straight, prepared to charge as the Ivy Imagin was also set to attack. With a roar, K-Sonic lunged… only to run to his right, confusing Alpha and the Imagin.

"Hang on a second," Alpha requested the Imagin before swinging his armor-made hammer, knocking it to the ground, before shifting his suit to something that granted a little more speed and caught up with his possessed twin.

"Kintaros, what are you going to do?!" Ryoutaro and Alpha asked, both confused at what he was doing.

"Ah? Where are you going?!" Mirai gawked seeing K-Sonic run from the fight.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You know!" <strong>K-Sonic shouted, not stopping his dash. **"To make Kasumi see her dad! She has to understand how her dad really feels!"**

* * *

><p>"No! Come back! Defeat the Imagin!"<p>

"I'd have to agree with Mirai, here. I would like to help Kasumi, but this is going a little too far. Besides, we have an Imagin to destroy," Alpha reminded.

"**NO! This comes first!" **K-Sonic insisted.

As this went on, the Imagin, who had recovered from Alpha's hammer whack, blasted more lightning at various buildings, destroying them. Unbeknownst to anyone, the silver hedgehog in the tan hat and coat returned, looking at his pocket watch once more, all while the Imagin continued its rampage.

At the same time, K-Sonic and Alpha stopped as they saw Kasumi at a bus stop.

"You sure about this?" Alpha asked K-Sonic.

"**If she doesn't realize it now, she'll never get it," **K-Sonic panted before Alpha handed him the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Then hang on to this… we're doing this together. We all got involved in this; let's get out of it together."

With a nod, from K-Sonic, and a gasp from Mirai, the twins looked and saw Kasumi's bus drive up. After Kasumi boarded the bus, Alpha and K-Sonic took pursuit, but stopped when the bus turned a corner.

"Cut it off, I'll follow it the long way," Alpha told K-Sonic as he dashed after the bus, leaving K-Sonic to think of how to follow or get ahead, since the henshin drained Sonic's speed.

Desperate to accomplish his goal, K-Sonic dashed towards a building, bursting through a sign with just his arm, followed by the wall of the building with his whole body, all the way to the others side, and even through a bench to boot.

* * *

><p>Mephiles, however, wasn't pleased, as his crystalline features slightly creeped over his body knowing full-well what was happening.<p>

"Kintaros-kun. Not only does he aid an Imagin…" Mephiles-Owner started observing before stating the punishment this good Imagin will end up getting. "…If he tries to change the flow of time… then he will get a refusal of passage."

To emphasize this point, the owner hedgehog pulled out the bright-red ticket in question. This brought joy to the other two Imagin onboard the train, but shock to Mirai.

"**YATTA! One less pest!" **Momotaros cheered with excitement.

"**Ha ha! It's crowed in him. Here too," **Urataros added with relief at the idea of Kintaros leaving, still in the same suave voice as ever while taking a seat.

"If he's banished from DenLiner, he'll eternally wander in time," Mirai gasped to K-Sonic, who was trying to catch up with the bus and Alpha. "Are you okay with that?!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's my fault after all!" <strong>K-Sonic admitted as he finally caught up with the bus and Alpha before they knocked on the bus wall near Kasumi's window. **"Kasumi! KASUMI!"**

The hybrid, noticing this opened her window to see the two hedgehogs, yet since this was her past self, she didn't recognize either of them.

"Get off the bus!" Alpha shouted.

"What are you two?!" Kasumi responded.

"**We're friends from the future!" **K-Sonic answered as they didn't stop.

"What are you saying?! Are you stupid?!"

"See your dad again!" Alpha snapped.

"He hates me, what can I do?!"

"**Your dad thrusted you away on purpose to grant your dream!" **Alpha and K-Sonic shouted in unison.

"That can't be…"

Then, Kasumi just closed the window, but the voices of the hedgehogs could still be heard through it.

"**Your dad loves you! BELIEVE! MAKE UP!" **they shouted in unison once again.

However, Kasumi didn't react as the bus sped up, forcing the hedgehogs to slow down and stop. As Kasumi was left to think of what was said, Alpha and K-Sonic managed to catch their breath.

"…Now… only time will tell if she heeded our words," Alpha sighed to K-Sonic, who nodded before Kintaros left, leaving Ryoutaro and Alpha to watch the bus leave for a little bit.

On DenLiner, Kintaros stood before Mephiles, who had exited his crystalline form, ready for what was to come.

"You will be banished," Mephile said bluntly while pointing his cane at the bear Imagin with Momotaros and Urataros standing behind him.

"**As you wish," **Kintaros conceded with a nod.

This caused Mirai and Amy to sigh, disappointed at this.

"Kintaros… Sonia-chan will be disappointed when she hears you left…" Mirai muttered.

Back in 2009, the Ivy Imagin appeared, still on its rampage with lightning. It was then that Alpha and Ryoutaro arrived to finish the battle as the hedgehog in the coat and hat pocketed his watch before leaving, yet Sonic and Alpha couldn't help but notice him for the first time.

However, when the Imagin noticed them, the twins looked dead-on at the Imagin as Alpha pulled out the pieces of the Dengasher and connected them into the Axe formation as Sonic hooked up the Terminal buckle. Then, Ryoutaro looked at his pass and the yellow Chaos Emerald before looking to Alpha.

"If Kintaros is gonna leave us, I suggest you have him finish his career with us in style," Alpha nodded as his twin agreed and they returned their gaze to the battle ahead.

"Let's go, Kintaros, Caliburn," Ryoutaro spoke as he put the Chaos Emerald into the Terminal Buckle, "**Henshin**."

**=CHAOS AXE FORM=**

Axe Form appeared before lightning erupted around him, the melody from the Terminal Buckle changing into an Old Norse tune. It dispersed, revealing Axe Form's armor had grown bulkier and more bear-like in appearance. His DenKamen had its 'axe' turn platinum and shaped to resemble a bolt of lightning while the gold part of it gained lightning designs. Caliburn had not turned into an axe as previously, but instead into a magnificent hammer from Norse origins. His face was on a side of it.

"...Now I am getting quite annoyed," Caliburn-Mjolnir informed, a twitch forming in his left eye.

"Wow. Never seen you without a way to stab into someone," Alpha noted.

_"...Good night, everybody," _Ryoutaro sweatdropped, a faint image of himself appearing over Den-O as he broke the Fourth Wall.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi! Why isn't it me?!"<strong> Momotaros demanded.

"Quiet, Momotaros," Amy shushed as she pointed at the still out-of-it Manic, "Manic's still here. Mou...Why did they have to bring him here?"

**"I believe it was because Alpha and Ryoutaro panicked,"** Urataros replied.

* * *

><p><strong>"My strength made you cry. Wipe your tears off with that!"<strong> Chaos Axe Form declared as Caliburn-Mjolnir erupted in gold lightning.

"**Huh! A fool who remembers only one thing," **the Ivy Imagin scoffed as Alpha converted his armor to look like Thor's once more and dual-wielding the DenGasher and his armor-made hammer.

"**I'm going all out!"** Den-O exclaimed as the lightning continued to spark from Caliburn-Mjolnir and now Alpha's weapons, which combined to look like Marvel Comics Ultimate Thor's Mjolnir. **"This is my final battle as Den-O!"**

"Have at thee!" Alpha roared as the two charged and struck the Ivy Imagin, with sparks flying off the weapons despite the vain attempts slashing at them.

Alpha swung at the head while Den-O Chaos Axe form smashed Caliburn-Mjolnir into the Imagin's gut. The two quickly knocked the blade out of the Ivy Imagin's hands, causing it to panic for a second. Yet, as the rider and hedgehog were ready to swing again, the Imagin swung a vine at them, only to get slightly shocked even though it successfully knocked the two back by a good few yards.

Alpha landed on his feet with the help of his hammer, but Den-O, still unfamiliar with the powers he had, landed on his back before twirling Caliburn-Mjolnir like Thor would his hammer, and he levitated to his feet. Then, enduring the vine attacks, Den-O sent a burst of golden lightning at the Imagin, forcing it back a further distance than it knocked Den-O.

"**Anger me more! That makes it more exciting!"**the rider urged as lightning surged through him before, throwing Caliburn-Mjolnir at the Imagin with sparks around him.

The impact greatly injured the Imagin before Caliburn-Mjolnir returned to Den-O as the heroic duo readied their final assault. Alpha smashed the Imagin as he dashed to its backside. As the Imagin tried to counter, the heroes threw their weapons into the air before Den-O readied the pass.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

With one palm force away from him, Den-O forced the Imagin halfway between him and Alpha as they and their weapons sparked with golden lightning. Then, the duo jumped, grabbed their respective weapons, and executed a double drop smash with their two hammers. The Imagin then collapsed as usual, and exploded in defeat.

"**Chaos Dynamic Smash," **Den-O Chaos Axe form finished as Alpha relaxed his form and stood up.

"So you change it depending on what you wield," he observed.

* * *

><p>"They did it!" Amy cheered only to cover her mouth when she remembered Manic was still out.<p>

"**No appearance for me?" **Momotaros gawked in a near whimper. **"And the Kuma-yaro even got to go Chaos?"**

"**Well, why not? It's the bear's swan song," **Urataros noted.

* * *

><p>The group had returned to the train, and Alpha had to knock Manic out again when he noticed his younger brother woke up. Now, with Momotaros and Urataros sitting in the booths, the hedgehogs that were still awake and Kintaros stood before Mephiles waiting for what would happen next.<p>

"Kintaros-kun, I need you to get off DenLiner," Mephiles replied.

"Demo…" Ryoutaro started only to be interrupted by the owner.

"This has already been decided. Alpha would have gotten the same fate, but since he helped you and is not an Imagin, he must stay."

"Makes sense… I guess," Alpha sighed.

"**It's fine, Ryoutaro, Alpha," **Kintaros replied turning to the hedgehogs. **"Arigatou."**

"Kintaros…" Sonic sighed as Alpha, Mirai, and Amy looked with sadness.

The other Imagin just looked on almost uncaring… then the whistle blew.

"Oh. It's a stop signal," Owner observed standing up.

* * *

><p>At a hotel, the elevator doors opened up to reveal DenLiner driving up inside it before stopping. The train's door then opened as Kintaros, Mirai, Alpha, Ryoutaro, and Owner walked to it to see what time it was. Looking at it, it was the same hotel that we saw at the start of the last chapter.<p>

"This is?" Ryoutaro and Alpha gawked.

"Just a bit before Ryoutaro-tachi met Kasumi-chan," Owner finished.

_"Kasumi-chan, you're scheduled to go to the Paris Collection. How do you feel? Happy?" the interviewer asked._

_"I feel like I'm finally at my start point. You only get one life. You can't redo it, but…" _Kasumi started, but stopped and stood up when she felt something.

She then walked off further in the hotel, much to Ootsuki's surprise.

"Oi, Kasumi," he called out before following her. "Where are you going?!"

All the while, the group somehow saw everything that was transpiring, which was different from what happened before; even Amy came up to see what was happening.

When Kasumi reached the stairs, she saw her father holding a bouquet of kasumisou, the same bouquet that would've been given to her at the start of last chapter. Further, her father was about to had the flowers to a waiter before…

"Otou-san!" Kasumi gasped, making her father turn around to see her in shock.

"Kasumi!" he gasped in response as his daughter came around to go face to face with him as the servant left.

Even Ootsuki decided to leave them be when he saw this about to happen.

"So the kasumisou person is you, otou-san?"

"You… Why do you know that?"

"Last year there were some people who said to believe in you father."

"_**You dad loves you! Believe!" **__Alpha and K-Sonic called to her._

"…I'm glad I believed."

"I see," her father sighed with a slight smile.

"I'm going to the Paris Collection. I worked hard to make my dream come true."

"Ah. …I guess you don't need this anymore."

As her father was about to leave with the kasumisou, Kasumi stopped him by grabbing his wrists and the bouquet.

"That's not so," she said surprising him. "But… from now on… Watch over me, not as the kasumisou person… but as my otou-san."

"Kasumi."

As the two got emotional, the father-daughter duo embraced each other tightly out of love. This brought tears to the both of them, especially Kasumi now that she knew for certain her father did not hate her.

On DenLiner, as they were watching this, Alpha and Ryoutaro smiled at this moment as Kintaros even started to cry. The hedgehog twins and the others turned to see this only for Alpha and Sonic to smile.

"Looks like this moment has made _you_ cry," Alpha chuckled as Ryoutaro pulled out a handkerchief.

"Wipe your tears with this?" Sonic offered as the others smiled and Kintaros took the handkerchief still crying, and blow his nose into it, surprising most everyone standing on the train.

When Kintaros inhaled to confirm he was done, he handed the handkerchief back to Ryoutaro, much to his disgust.

"**Later,"** Kintaros replied as he stepped out the door and…

"Where are you going?" Mephiles asked somewhat confusing the Imagin.

"**To get off, of course."**

"There is no more reason for that."

Surprising the others, including Kintaros, who took a while to realize it before boarding back in, the group returned to the diner car as the train's door closed and the train left with the elevator doors of the hotel shutting as well.

"What're you talking about?" Alpha asked.

"Because Kasumi-chan and her father make up… The Imagin doesn't make the contract. Ryoutaro-tachi and Kasumi-chan's meeting is also gone."

As he explained this, the other Taros gawked when they saw Kintaros was still there and waited to hear the final verdict.

"…I don't really understand…" the twins noted.

"So Kintaros' rampage also disappeared?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Seems like it is so," Owner confirmed.

"But… isn't that strange?" Amy asked.

"Indeed it is," Caliburn agreed floating nearby.

"Their meeting was dependent on us going to the past," Mirai explained in realization.

"Right," Mephiles confirmed. "It is strange. That's why… the flow of time must not be changed! Make this the last time you do such a thing!"

"Hai!" Alpha saluted with a military voice.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu," Sonic bowed.

"I didn't do a thing…" Owner replied walking away.

Then Alpha realized what this meant for Kintaros.

"That means… Kintaros can stay with us!" he cheered. "YATTA!"

"Thank goodness, Kintaros," Mirai smiled to the bear Imagin as he took his seat with Momotaros groaning and Urataros sighing at this matter.

"**Ah. Motosa… no… moto saiyaka," **Urataros sighed **(KKD A/N: "Motosa" is translated to "Back to normal" while "Moto saiyaka" means "Back to disaster," hence a play on words.)**

"**Don't joke! The bear boy is fired!" **Momotaros snapped. **"Fired!"**

"I'd like to run like that without the Chaos Emeralds boosting me when I'm low on Chaos Energy again," Ryoutaro sighed with a smile.

"Then you'd better get training," Alpha suggested. "And the others and I will help you every step of the way. Right, Kintaros?"

"**Zzzz."**

"Kintaros?" the twins gawked as everyone turned to see him asleep once more.

"For shock's sakes. He's out again!" Alpha groaned.

Momotaros then waved his hand in front of Kintaros twice again before smacking him in the back of the head out of anger.

"**Don't sleep! You're fighting me! Wake up!" **he shouted as Alpha had already rushed over to the still sleeping Manic and gave him earmuffs to block out the noise, but Momotaros kept struggling to get the bear up as the others smiled, giggled, and flat-out laughed at the sight. **"It's spring already! WAKE UP, KUMAKO!"**

'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?' Alpha pondered.

* * *

><p>At the same time, another Imagin just formed a contract with an elderly woman. Features of this Imagin could be made out that it combined the look of a stereotypical witch and a black cat. She merely cackled before going off to complete the contract.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Mirai: That date feels kinda familiar.  
><strong>

**?-?-?: I am here to induct you into the higher order: SHOCKER.  
><strong>

**Alpha: I think we have company.  
><strong>

**?-?-?: You're an agent of theirs, out to kill Ichigo-san and Nigo-san!  
><strong>

**Kintaros: **I'm jealous, actually.**  
><strong>

**?-?-? and ?-?-?: We are Soldiers of Justice, sent by nature herself!  
><strong>

**Chapter 15: 40 Years: The First Riders, Ichigo and Nigo**

* * *

><p><strong>Rider Fashion Check: Done by Amy Rose, the Imagin and Caliburn.<strong>

**Amy: *walks into the dining cart for DenLiner* Hi! It's me again; long time, no see! Today we're back for the next issue of Rider… Fashion…Check!**

**Momotaros: Man, blasted classes and lazy writers.**

**Urataros: I wouldn't say that; they are the bosses and could cancel our tale at any moment.**

**Momotaros: Fine.**

**Kintaros: *pushes Momotaros and Urataros to their seats* Thus I make my debut into this segment.**

**Amy: Kintaros is our Imagin of the day. He's vaguely modeled after a bear, but mostly has an axe motif like his weapon of choice. He is actually based off of Kintaro the Golden Boy. His story was briefly explained in the Imagin Anime, and it's confusing unless you hear it yourself, so if you can find that episode, Google it, and see for yourself.**

**Momotaros and ****Urataros:****Don't rem****ind us.**

**Amy: Anyways, he's very kind and strong, and as stated in the chapter his regular rider form is introduced, he has an interest in medicine. However, despite these many upsides, there is one problem with this…**

**Kintaros: Zzzz.**

**Amy: He's a heavy sleeper and only awakens to anything that sounds like cry.**

**Kintaros: *wakes up* Naku? NAKERUDE!**

**Amy: Easy Kintaros. We're just explaining something here.**

**Kintaros: Oh. Okay.**

**Amy: Anyway, we now move onto the rider form connected to this Imagin…**

**=AXE FORM=**

**Amy: Kamen Rider Den-O's Axe Form. This is first used when Ryoutaro requested Kintaros to possess him to keep the bear from passing on.**

**Momotaros: Which I still think is stupid, by the way.**

**Amy: When transformed into this form, Den-O is much stronger than any other form he had obtained before, but it makes him somewhat slower. His primary weapon would be the Dengasher in its axe mode or, most often seen here, Caliburn transformed into an axe.**

**Caliburn: Which is the closest to my original form in color and fashion of attack, aside from Sword form, which makes me blood red.**

**Kintaros: It works out either way.**

**Amy: Den-O's Full Charge in this form is known as the Dynamic Chop, an attack where he tosses his axe up into the air before jumping up and thrusting the blade through enemy Imagin, cleaving it clean through; he always announces the name of this attack AFTER he executes it.**

**Urataros: I also must admit this is a very effective attack.**

**Amy: Last but not least, we have the most recent of the new forms…**

**=CHAOS AXE FORM=**

**Amy: …Chaos Axe Form!**

**Kintaros: *Tissues rain from around him as he cracks his neck and lightning forms around the armor* Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita! *grabs a tissues tissues for everyone* Namida wa kore de fuitoke!**

**Momotaros: NO ONE'S CRYING!**

**Amy: That aside, Den-O know looks more bear-like than Kintaros was, but like the other Chaos forms, this armor gets bulkier and obtains designs more based off the added element to the form, in this case, lightning.**

**Urataros: Thus completing the trifecta of RPG offensive magic staples.**

**Amy: The best comparison we can make, along with the authors, in terms of the power increase and abilities Chaos Axe Form gains is the Norse god Thor; even the weapon changes from an axe to a hammer like the mythical Mjolnir.**

**Caliburn: Why must I go through such humiliating changes. Next thing you know, I may become a pathetic projectile weapon.**

**Everyone Else: NO SPOILERS!**

**Caliburn: Sorry.**

**Amy: Anyway, lightning is his element as it can literally spark from the armor at any moment, but can often be directed through Caliburn-Mjolnir with the greatest precision. The lightning powered here can reach an infinite number of volts; more than any lightning storm can produce naturally, but he is not at all harmed by it. The Full Charge here is the same style as the regular as before, but this time, inside of cleaving the enemy through, Caliburn-Mjolnir smashes them with a forceful lighting-powered pound.**

**Kintaros: Hence the name of this attack being Chaos Dynamic Smash instead of Chaos Dynamic Chop.**

**Momotaros: This makes four mini-arcs where I don't finish off the Imagin.**

**Amy: We'd better go before Momo-baka blows his top. Until next time, stay tuned for more of Rider Fashion Check, and even more of Sonic Climax Jump. Jaa ne!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bae: *Commentates loudly on the DenLiner Imagin battle last chap.*<strong>

**Momotaros: SHUT UP! You'll wake up the bear!**

**Bae: Giant battles are my life!**

**Kintaros: *snorts awake*. Yoroshiku? Shushuku (quietly) NAKERUDE!**

**Momotaros: DON'T WAKE UP!**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: I hope you guys enjoyed this. This was a long time in the making due to me busy with school and all that jazz. Oh, and kudos to Pikatwig for starting his own SonicDen-O crossover. If you want a major change of pace, check his story out. Anyway, as always, please fav and review (if you must criticize, use only constructive criticism), and if you saw my Ask the KKD Cast and Crew story, please feel free to come up with questions for the stars here in a review of the first chapter. Until next time, on behalf of my aibou Gammatron, this is Kamen Keyblade Duelist signing off. Jaa ne!**


	15. 40 Years: The First Riders, 1st & 2nd

**KKD: And here we go, what could possibly be the second of a surprising triple update to one story in one day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the next one in store. This chapter will contain two significant idols if the chapter title isn't obvious enough. Anyway, onto the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Niether KKD nor Gammatron own the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Den-O, or other franchises mentioned; they belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners. They do, however, own Mirai the Hedgehog (jointly), Alpha the Hedgehog (KKD), and Roll the Hedgefox (Gammatron).**

**KKD: And with that, our next part will start with an exciting part I'm sure you'd all like to see. Hit it boys!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: 40 Years: The First Riders, Ichigo and Nigo<span>

_"Invaders are coming from the future. We have to protect the flow of time!" Mirai shouted as the viewers finish reviewing Den-O Chaos Rod Form's battle against the Crow Imagin and Den-O Chaos Axe Form's battle with the Ivy Imagin._

* * *

><p>Sword Form roared as he charged at an Imagin with Alpha. The Imagin was female, based on its figure. She wore a skintight black jumpsuit designed to resemble a witch's outfit complete with crooked pointed hat and wild green hair. Her skin, under the smooth black fur, was a sickly green while her eyes were gold and slit. In her left hand was a witch's broomscythe fusion and she had a cat's tail ending with a mace. Den-O swung Caliburn as Alpha tried to stab with the DenGasher in Rod Mode. The Witch Imagin jumped over them and began to hack. The two turned and barely jumped out of the way of a fireball. The Imagin hissed before running into the 'door' to the Past she had made from an elderly woman in her sixties. Mirai took out the card and checked up the date: 1971-4-3.

"That date feels kinda familiar," Mirai noted, "Madam, what happened of this date?"

"..." the woman looked at the card, "It was supposed to be a happy day. One of the orphans had graduated from Tokyo University in just a single year for that new thing appearing in science: Robotics. She was smart for that time, smarter than anyone else when it came to that new subject. I was about to give her my present when a Kaijin appeared, wanting to kidnap her."

"Oh my," Mirai gasped.

"A Kaijin?" Alpha repeated.

"Yes, one based off a black widow. Just as she was about to be kidnapped, _they_ appeared."

"They?" Mirai repeated.

"Warriors of black and green. They protected her, but...the Kaijin, not wanting to let her target be free, managed to strike her with acidic venom. She died a minute later," the woman's eyes teared up as she looked at an old, worn package, wrapped up in brown paper, "This was supposed to be hers. I saved up so much to get her this so she wouldn't forget us."

"..." Mirai gently hugged the crying elderly woman for a few minutes.

**"Let's get going,"** Den-O growled as DenLiner appeared from its portal of time.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***DenLiner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in DenLiner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a DenLiner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundaries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of DenLiner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his Henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Alpha, & Amy in DenLiner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p><strong>April 3, 1971<strong>

**(GammaTron A/N: Important Day for Kamen Rider History. Cyber-Cookie for anyone who guesses correctly what this date means to the Kamen Riders.)**

* * *

><p>A young woman around 22 took in a deep breath as she looked down at a package wrapped up in brown paper. She had saved up enough money to get this for her and today was the day. She looked over and gave a small smile. A group of children were before a single Mobian hedgehogfox, the youngest of them giving her a bouquet of irises, roses, and hibiscus. She had a soft shade of blond/near-gold fur and an ivory muzzle along with a happy look in her jade-colored eyes. She wore a soft pink tee with a red heart over her chest, a pair of pink and black pants with wide bottoms on the legs, black and white running shoes, a yellow belt with a pink and red heart-shaped buckle, a green bow in her knee-length fur/quills, making them resemble a ponytail, and pink fingerless gloves that went up to just a few inches below the shoulders. The HedgeFox took a few sniffs of the flower and hugged the children.

"She really loves the kids here, doesn't she?"

The woman turned to see a man in his twenties with black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a white shirt with a white ascot and white pants while his shoes and leather fingerless gloves were black. With him was another man with black hair and onyx eyes, wearing a green shirt with a blue ascot and jeans.

"She grew up here with all of them, Hongo-san," the woman replied to the man in white.

"Who would have thought Roll would have graduated in just a year?" the other man asked.

"I bet she was startled by that news, Hayato," Hongo chuckled, "Hm? Ritsuko, there's some sand on your shoulders."

"What?" the woman pondered as Hayato and Hongo began to try and wipe off the sand, "But I haven't been near the river today."

A nearby wall exploded just as the Witch Imagin formed. The smoke dissipated to reveal a female Kaijin resembling a black widow. She had six arms and her head was shaped like a spider's head. On her waist was a belt depicting an eagle.

"Hurry! Get everyone out of here!" Hongo ordered as many of the orphans began to scream and run away in fear.

"Roll Cyber Sakurai...I am here to induct you into the higher order: SHOCKER," the Black Widow Woman declared before seeing the Witch Imagin firing a fireball and destroying a nearby wall, "Hm? Now that's interesting. I didn't know the Great Leader sent me backup."

Roll gulped nearby, shielding the little girl who had given her the bouquet. Monsters...There were monsters here! The Kaijin was about to step towards her when a fishing lure resembling the engine of a train wrapped around her neck and pulled her out of the wall.

**"Seems that there's another Imagin besides the other... and both are women... Hmm… Seems I'll have a bit of fun fishing here,"** Rod Form noted.

**"Den-O!"** the Imagin hissed.

"Another Kamen Rider..." the Black Widow Kaijin growled outside before two figures stood behind her.

"Double Rider Chop!" the two figures cried out, making the Kaijin turn and get cleaved into three before exploding.

Inside, Den-O chuckled as he slammed Caliburn into the Imagin's gut, causing sparks to come off the point of impact. The Witch Imagin hissed before shooting a fireball at Roll and the little girl. Den-O ran over and shielded the two with his back. The Imagin turned and ran off as the smoke dissipated to reveal Plat Form Den-O, keeping Roll and the little girl close, the latter having fainted in fear.

"You're a...Kamen Rider!" Roll gasped.

"A...Are you okay?" Den-O asked.

"H-Hai..." Roll nodded, earning a relieved sigh from the Rider.

"Thank goodness."

_**"Oi! Ryoutaro, the Imagin got**__**away!-!"**_ Momotaros snapped, _**"Go after the Neko-Yaro!"**_

"Hai," Den-O nodded, "I have to go after that Imagin."

With that, Den-O began to run off. Roll slowly took out a strange necklace. It was round and seemed to be based off a helmet based off a grasshopper's head with red 'eyes' and a silver 'mouth.' She pressed the top.

* * *

><p>"Minna, be on the lookout for a new Kamen Rider. He's hunting down one of SHOCKER's men after I was nearly abducted by them," Roll ordered into the device, "I'll keep a tail on him."<p>

=Hai!= multiple voices called in unison on the item, the 'eyes' flashing.

With that, Roll put the necklace back under her shirt. She gently put the fainted girl on a part of the ground where there was no debris. She ran up the stairs, becoming a yellow blur, until she reached a closet. She swung it open and pulled out a black shirt, a white button shirt, a hat, and a red tie. She quickly put them on over her normal clothing and placed her pants into a pink and black backpack she had in the closet. She placed the necklace on the outside of the outfit and hid it behind the tie. With a nod at a mirror, she ran down the stairs and out, causing a small burst of wind to follow her.

"I can't believe we lost the Imagin, shock!" Alpha screamed as he ruffled his quills in annoyance.

"Ano...It's nice."

"What?" Mirai and Alpha turned to Sonic, looking around.

"The air...it smells better in the past," Ryoutaro noted until his nose caught a familiar scent, "Ano...I smell a Chili-Dog."

"You smell a Chili-Dog? Now?" Alpha sweatdropped.

"We're here for the Imagin, not for you to eat!" Mirai scolded before they heard a can being kicked, making them turn to barely see a tail going behind a building to their left.

"I think we have company," Alpha whispered before seeing Sonic walking over and picking up the soda can, "Bro!"

"Ano..." He walked over to see Roll and held out the can, "I think you dropped this."

"...Eh?" Roll blinked before a bucket of water fell on Sonic's head, soaking him from head to toe.

"Sorry!" a woman on the roof called out.

"...Amazing. Even here your bad luck's caught up...and you're not even born yet," Alpha sweatdropped before covering his mouth.

"N-Not even born yet?" Roll repeated, "SHOCKER!"

"Shocker?" Mirai repeated before Roll began to run, "Ah! Matte! Ah mou...This is horrible!"

"Wait!" Sonic shouted before he ran after her, slipping a bit due to being soaked.

"Minna, open up the entrance on Yamaguchi Way and Taisen Drive," Roll spoke into her necklace, "I'm being chased by SHOCKER!"

=Hai, Onee-Sempai!= the voices replied.

"Matte!" Sonic called.

"Stay away, SHOCKER!" Roll barked before she stopped at a light post.

She grabbed the base and began to grunt. Sonic stopped as he heard metal creaking. He paled significantly when he saw a girl nearly his age tear the light post off the ground.

"Oh...this is gonna hurt," Sonic paled before he slipped on his wet shoe, letting the swung light post go over his head, _'The one time I'm grateful for you, Bad Luck...'_

Roll panted as she dropped the post. Sonic noted that the muscles on her arms were stronger than when he first saw her arms. He blinked and the muscles had vanished. Roll turned and shot off like a rocket, becoming a yellow blur.

_'She's as fast as me!'_ Sonic thought before he chased after her, catching up in a few seconds, "Matte! Please!"

"I won't go with you, SHOCKER!" Roll snapped as she tried to lose him.

"What's SHOCKER?" Sonic demanded as he kept avoiding losing her.

"As if you don't know! You're an agent of theirs, out to kill Ichigo-san and Nigo-san!" Roll argued when Sonic's hand caught her wrist, making the two stop, "Let go of me!"

**"I'm sorry, but I cannot,"** Roll turned to see U-Sonic before he moved his hand down to grasp hers while putting his other on it, **"You see...How could I release someone as beautiful as you?"**

"N-Nani?" Roll stammered as a blush formed.

**"But of course. Your fur and quills have the color of pure sunshine,"** U-Sonic complimented, **"Why, one would say it feels like silk and smells like fresh butterfly milk."**

"A-a-a-ano..."

**"And your muzzle, such a lovely shade of ivory. And your eyes, why...they are like liquid pools of the purest of jades,"** U-Sonic continued, **"You..."**

It was then they heard the sound of a bicycle ring. U-Sonic turned and was bowled over by a group of children of various ages on bikes, all of them wearing the same uniform Roll had on. Roll ran off after them as Mirai and Alpha ran up.

"What just happened?" Alpha demanded as U-Sonic, tire marks all over his body, slowly got up with Mirai's help.

**"She's a difficult fish,"** U-Sonic noted before leaving Sonic's body, landing on the floor of DenLiner and covered in tire marks, earning a point and laugh from Momotaros.

"Hm? I think she dropped something," Alpha noted as he picked up the necklace.

"A necklace?"

"It's pretty advanced, too," Alpha noted, "I might be able to track her with it since it's got...seriously? It's got a GPS in it. A freakin' GPS."

"But how?" Mirai pondered as she looked at the device.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if what that old lady said was true about her being smart for her time," Alpha replied, "But what do you think she meant by 'SHOCKER?' I've never heard of anything like that except in exclamations."

"Maybe it's an acronym, like SCUBA," Mirai noted, "I'll try to talk to the Owner. He knows about time and the events that happen in it, so he may know about SHOCKER and what it means. You two try to find the Imagin."

"We'll do our best," Alpha saluted.

"And don't go off looking for that girl!" Mirai added as she ran off.

"...We gonna go find the girl and return this to her?" Alpha asked once Mirai was out of their sight.

"Yep," Ryoutaro nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hi!" Amy waved as Mirai ran onto DenLiner and over to the Owner as he was eating pudding with a flag in the middle, Momotaros sitting at the table across from him.<p>

**"I won't lose this time,"** Momotaros declared cockily as he took a small bite of pudding on his plate.

"Owner-san, you know so much about time. Do you know what 'SHOCKER' stands for?" Mirai pondered.

"SHOCKER, you say? Hmm… now that is a name that has been known throughout the deeper, more secretive parts of history for the last 40 years," the Owner noted, "It is a group that wishes to take over the world and purge it of all things good. They want a utopia of their own creation, turning their soldiers and kidnapped lives into cyborg warriors. In truth, because of them, that the Kamen Riders exist."

"...Eh?" Mirai blinked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here!" Alpha beamed.<p>

"...We're at a construction warehouse," Ryoutarou noted.

"Huh? That's not creepy," Alpha shrugged with sarcasm before Ryoutaro walked inside, "Ah! Oi! Bro, matte!"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Sempai?" one of the kids asked.<p>

"Hai, hai. I think that SHOCKER agent was trying to hypnotize me," Roll replied, trying to lower her heartbeat still.

"Ano...H-aaaaaaah!" everyone turned to the entrance to see Ryoutaro fall in, crashing into a nearby pile of debris.

"SHOCKER found us! Quickly, go get Ichigo-tachi," Roll ordered, "I'll hold them back as long as I can."

"Hai!" the kids nodded before they began to run out through various exits as Alpha ran in.

"Again with the falling?!" Alpha groaned, "How did you trip? Your shoes weer tied and there was nothing there!"

"You SHOCKER agents won't take anyone I hold dear. Not today!" Roll growled as she hefted up a T-Bar with a cement block shaped into a sledgehammer at the end.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah!-!-! She's got a mammoth sledgehammer!" Alpha screamed, _'This is bad...So very, very bad...'_

Roll cringed a bit, a stray tear falling from her left eye. Her arms felt like they were straining beyond anything she felt before. She swung just as the tear hit the ground.

**CUE: CLIMAX JUMP AXE FORM**

**"You'll cry!"** K-Sonic slammed a fist into the weapon, shattering the cement part of it while the T-Bar was flung out of her hands, before K-Sonic cracked his neck.

Roll gasped as she witnessed her best weapon for distracting SHOCKER Kaijin had been useless on this one. And he wasn't even transformed! She began to try and run when K-Sonic picked her up and sat her in his lap, a medical kit beside him.

"L-Let me go! I'm not going with you freaks!" Roll screamed as she tried to struggle with the grip K-Sonic had.

**"That's enough,"** K-Sonic ordered before tearing off her shirt.

"Kintaros?!" Alpha screamed as he covered his eyes.

"Kyaaaa~!" Roll cried out.

K-Sonic ignored the single white strap of cloth binding her rather large chest and looked only at her arms. The insides of her sleeves had been stained with blood...blood currently coming from her limbs. K-Sonic opened up the medical kit and pulled out alcohol.

**"This will sting, but help in the healing,"** K-Sonic informed before pouring it onto her limbs, causing her to hiss in pain, **"You're a strong woman, but you're working too hard with your upper arms."**

"...Eh?" Roll blinked as K-Sonic began to bandage her arms.

**"We need to bandage these limbs so you won't get an infection,"**K-Sonic continued before looking at her in the eyes, **"I'm jealous, actually. You hefted that with ease while I would have grunted a bit."**

Roll blushed faintly at that. What was with this hedgehog and his flirts?

**"Yosha. All done,"** K-Sonic nodded before removing his robes and put them on her, **"Here. As an apology for ripping your shirt off, but I needed to get to the wounds."**

"Uh...Um...Ano..." Roll stammered out as Kintaros left Sonic's body.

"..." Sonic realized she was still in his lap, causing him to blush heavily.

"...Should I leave you two alone to have sex?" Alpha asked with a sly grin.

"P-Pervert!" Roll snapped at Alpha as she moved away from Ryoutaro, both looking away from each other with their faces completely red.

"G-Gomen nassai..." Ryoutaro apologized before a wall nearby exploded, revealing the Witch Imagin's presence.

"Imagin/SHOCKER Kaijin!" Alpha and Roll gasped before staring at each other in confusion, "SHOCKER Kaijin/Imagin?"

**=SWORD FORM=**

**"Ore...Futatabi Sanjou!"**Den-O declared as he posed, **"You Neko-Ikeike! Do you know how much of an ass you are running away like that?! I demand my Climax Scene, you damn cocky bitch!"**

"He's livid," Alpha noted as Den-O charged at the Witch Imagin, tackling both of them out of the building.

The green hedgehog and the yellow Hedgefox raced out of the building through the hole the two fighters made. Outside, Den-O roared as he used Caliburn to slash through a fireball. The Witch Imagin cackled as she pulled out a broom. It multiplied into one hundred and all of them began to beat down upon Den-O.

**"Ah! Why you...! Get back here so I can make toothpicks out of you!"**Den-O snapped as he began to slice up the brooms until he was struck in the back by multiple fireballs sent by the Witch Imagin, sending him flying away towards the two.

"Oh no!" Roll gasped.

**"Now to finish!"** the Witch Imagin hissed as she lunged at Den-O.

"Matte!" a pair of voices shouted.

**Cue: Let's Go Rider Kick 2011 Version**

It was then a white boot and a red boot slammed into the Witch Imagin's face, knocking her away from Plat Form. Standing before the five, making Roll's eyes widen in awe and excitement, were two figures. Both wore black jumpsuits with green torso armor resembling the exoskeleton of a grasshopper along with red scarves. Their near-silver-light-blue/green helmets had red 'eyes' with black markings under them and silver 'mouths,' the helmets resembling grasshoppers. The figure on the left wore silver boots and gloves with white double-bar lines going up the sides of the jumpsuit, arms, and shoulders while the other had a single bar line where the other one's lines were with red gloves and boots.

"Ichigo-san and Nigo-san!" Roll gasped.

"Who?" Alpha blinked as he looked at the two figures before them.

"We were born to fight against the evil ambitions of SHOCKER..." the one with silver gloves and boot began.

"...We are the ones who will bring peace to all mankind!" the second added.

"We are Soldiers of Justice, sent by nature herself! We are..." the two began.

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!" the silver one posed.

"Kamen Rider Nigo!" the red one posed.

"We are..." Ichigo began before the two posed together.

"The Double Riders!" both declared in unison.

"S-Sugoi..." Den-O awed.

"You did well," Ichigo informed.

"You nearly gave up, though," Nigo noted, "If you give up, then all is lost."

"Look hard enough and you will find a way to succeed!-!" Ichigo added.

**"Don't interfere!"** the Imagin hissed as she sent fireballs at the two.

"Incoming!" Alpha screamed when Ichigo picked him, Mirai, and Roll up while Nigo grabbed Den-O.

"Rider Jump!" the duo declared as they jumped over the fireball and landed near DenLiner.

"S-Sugoi..." Roll awed, her quills/fur a mess from the jump.

"Take them to safety," Ichigo ordered to Amy, currently looking out from the door.

"H-Hai," Amy nodded with a gulp.

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

**"Kaosu Ore... Sanjou!"** Sword Form posed as he pulled out Caliburn, **"Oi! Don't leave me out of the Climax!"**

Ichigo and Nigo nodded. With that, the three Riders charged at the Imagin. Amy quickly ushered Alpha, Mirai, and Roll onto the train before it moved away from the fighting area. The Imagin sent a barrage of fireballs at them, causing Ichigo and Nigo to roll out of the way as Den-O took them on, absorbing the flames with ease.

"He's giving us an opening," Ichigo noted.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Nigo called as he jumped at the Imagin, "Rider Punch!"

The Witch Imagin yowled as she was hit in the face by Nigo's fist. She turned to see Ichigo in the air.

"Rider Kick!" Ichigo roared as his foot impacted with the Imagin, sending her towards Den-O.

**=CHAOS FULL CHARGE=**

**"Hissatsu...Ore no Kaosu Hissatsu Waza..."** Den-O spoke as Caliburn flared up, **"...Ichigo-Nigo-Momo Version!-!-!"**

With that, Den-O made a vertical slash. The Imagin screamed in pain as she was cut in two and exploded behind the three Riders, the explosion resembling the symbols for Ichigo, Nigo, and Den-O. With that, the trio posed, their backs facing the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>"Heh-heh! That was great!"<strong> Momotaros exclaimed as he hung up a picture of Sword Form, Ichigo, and Nigo on the wall with a picture of Takeshi Hongo, Hayato Ichimonji, and Nogami Ryoutaro, **"I got to do a Triple Climax!"**

"That's what she said," Alpha whispered to the Bear Imagin, causing Kintaros to slap his knee as he laughed.

**"Oi!"** Momotaros snapped, **"Why are you laughing, Kuma-Yaro?"**

"**No reason. But I guess you must be relieved since you were jealous of us getting to finish of the last two Imagin," **Kintaros figured referring to himself and Urataros as Momotaros chuckled in confirmation.

**"I wish I could have flirted more with that Roll,"** Urataros sighed as he looked out the window, making Sonic feel upset with him for some reason.

"Aaaah!" Alpha suddenly screamed, "I forgot!"

"What's wrong?" Mirai asked.

"Robotnik's niece was a Mobian named 'Roll!' That was her!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Yellow fur and quills, a muzzle of the shade of ivory, and jade eyes. That's what he described her physical appearance," Alpha replied.

"But we can't go there until another Imagin shows up to go to 1971," Mirai noted before the sliding door opened.

"I believe not," Mephiles informed, making everyone look at him.

**"Eh?" **Momotaros pondered.

It was then the Owner of DenLiner gave a sly smirk. He tapped the door to the bathroom softly, barely touching it. He proceeded to open it and a figure tumbled out. The Imagin, Alpha, Caliburn, and Sonic easily recognized the yellow quills and fur along with the outfit consisting of a white button shirt, a red tie, a hat, and a black skirt.

"Roll-sama?-!" Ryoutaro gasped as DenLiner began to drive over a bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O<strong>

**Roll: K-Konnichiwa.**

**Momotaros: She stowed away!**

**Mephiles: She is meant to come with us. The Stationmaster has told us so.**

**Sonia: But of course you can stay! Ryou-chan, I want you to be her guide until she's used to the area.**

**Roll: Everything is completely different, yet also the same.**

**Urataros: She has a strong right hook...*collapses***

**Manic: Dude...I think my Pride is hurt.**

**Stop 16: The Stowaway Singularity Point**

* * *

><p><strong>Rider Fashion Check: Starring Amy, the Imagin, and Roll.<strong>

**Amy: Hiya! *waves to the camera* Welcome to a special Rider Fashion Check!**

**Momotaros: Why are we doing this?-! I thought that was everyone!**

**Amy: Not yet, Momo-baka-os.**

**Momotaros: Oi!**

**Urataros: Today, we're going to focus on two **_**certain**_** Kamen Riders, not on Den-O, Sempai.**

**Momotaros: Nani?**

**Roll: *walking in* Please come in, Rider-tachi. *bows to offscreen***

**Kintaros: We are going to talk about...**

**Ichigo and Nigo: *drive in on their Cyclones***

**Roll: Kamen Riders Ichigo-san and Nigo-san, the Double Riders!**

**Ichigo: I was originally Takshi Hongo. I was a college biochemistry student. Born on 15 August, 1948, I was an intelligent young man who enjoyed riding motorcycles. In the first episode of the series, I witnessed the murder of a scientist at the hands of a Shocker Kaijin named "Kumo Otoko." I was then kidnapped and forced to undergo a procedure that turned me into a super-powered Cyborg, but escaped before I could be brainwashed to do Shocker's bidding.**

**Nigo: Born 10 October, 1949, I, Hayato Ichimonji, was a Free-lancer Photographer, kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider Ichigo. In Shotaro Ishinomori's original manga, I was born and raised in a fishing village in Hokkaido, which became the setting of one chapter. I was part of a group of 'Riders' that was sent to kill Ichigo. However, he was able to help me regain my freewill at the cost of him being stuck as a brain until he became an android.**

**Urataros: Out of all the Kamen Riders of the world, Ichigo and Nigo are the iconic characters burnt into the consciences of all of Japan. It was until the Kamen Rider Decade series that they started to appear in the series, their last appearance outside of Kamen Rider the First and it's sequel being the final film of Kamen Rider in the Showa Era.**

**Roll: Ichigo-san also had a cameo appearance on the first episode of Kamen Rider Fourze, in his armor and posing before the opening sequence.**

**Momotaros: Ichigo has the most names Hissatsu Wazas out of all the Riders! Ichigo's got Rider Kick, Lightning Rider Kick, Rider Return Kick, Rider Flash of Lightning Kick, Rider Drop Kick, Rider Screw Kick, Rider Windmill Triple Kick, Rider Throw, Rider Reversal, Rider Tailspin Shoot, Rider Scissors, Rider Chop, Rider Wheel, Rider Punch, Rider Head Crusher, Rider Jump, Rider Back Jump, Rider Hammer, Rider Crash, Rider Knee Block, Rider Screw Block, and Rider Double Kick! Nigo's Hissatsu Waza included Rider Kick, Rider Punch, Rider Kaiten Kick, Rider Manji Kick, Rider Chop, Rider Gaeshi, Rider Hoden, Rider Ni-dan Gaeshi, and Rider Double Kick. Together, they've got the Rider Double Kick, Rider Double Punch, and Rider Double Chop!**

**Roll: *holds up a diagram, showing half of Ichigo and the other half what was inside of him before becoming an android* The original manga gave an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Hongo, Ichimonji, and the Shocker Riders. Ultrasensitive Antenna: a radar from the antenna; Cat's Eye: allows infrared night vision; Signal O: a brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs; Crusher: The face plate that can break chains; Artificial Lungs: can recycle oxygen for two hours; Pulmonary Converter: catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator; Power Converter: capsules on the belt to store energy; Typhoon: transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the rider's energy; Artificial Muscle: gives the rider the strength to jump like a giant locust; Jump Shoes: the soles are elastic-like springs.**

**Urataros: It appears this 'SHOCKER' enjoyed going full force on creating their soldiers.**

**Kintaros: Your new strength has made Japan cry out in joy at your inspiration, Ichigo and Nigo! *cracks neck***

**Roll: The cultural impact of the series in Japan resulted in Akimasa Nakamura naming two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider #1, and 12796 Kamenrider, after the series itself.**

**Amy: That's all the time we have, but it was very informative. Until we have a new Imagin on DenLiner. Bye-bye! *waves with the others as Ichigo and Nigo posed at the ends***

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Did you guys like that chapter? I hope so, because after this, there'll be one more to go. So, anyway, feel free to fav, review, give constructive criticism, and if you can, go to Ask the KKD Cast and Crew to ask questions to me, my fellow authors, and the cast of my stories. Remember though, it is call Ask the KKD CAST and Crew for a reason; don't just keep asking me and the others questions; go ahead and ask the cast members of my stories them too. But I'm getting off topic. Until the next chapter, I take my leave.<strong>


	16. The Stowaway Singularity Point

**KKD: And now, the last of a triple update for one story. Yes, if you jumped straight here, please go back to chapter 14 to see where I started this. But note I sent that in the morning and these last two were closer to the evening. But that's besides the point. Disclaimers?**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD and Gammatron only own Mirai the Hedgehog (jointly), Alpha the Hedgehog (KKD), and Roll the Hedgefox (Gammatron). Anything else belongs to their respective owners such as SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Toei, and Bandai.**

**KKD: Now please enjoy this one, and... save any negative thoughts you may get for after I close us off.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: The Stowaway Singularity Point<span>

_It was then a white boot and a red boot slammed into the Witch Imagin's face, knocking her away from Plat Form. Standing before the five, making Roll's eyes widen in awe and excitement, were two figures. Both wore black jumpsuits with green torso armor resembling the exoskeleton of a grasshopper along with red scarves. Their near-silver-light-blue/green helmets had red 'eyes' with black markings under them and silver 'mouths,' the helmets resembling grasshoppers. The figure on the left wore silver boots and gloves with white double-bar lines going up the sides of the jumpsuit, arms, and shoulders while the other had a single bar line where the other one's lines were with red gloves and boots._

_"Ichigo-san and Nigo-san!" Roll gasped._

_"Who?" Alpha blinked as he looked at the two figures before them._

_**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**_

_**"Kaosu Ore... Sanjou!"**__ Sword Form posed as he pulled out Caliburn, __**"Oi! Don't leave me out of the Climax!"**_

_Ichigo and Nigo nodded. With that, the three Riders charged at the Imagin. Amy quickly ushered Alpha, Mirai, and Roll onto the train before it moved away from the fighting area. The Imagin sent a barrage of fireballs at them, causing Ichigo and Nigo to roll out of the way as Den-O took them on, absorbing the flames with ease._

_"He's giving us an opening," Ichigo noted._

_"Yosh! Let's go!" Nigo called as he jumped at the Imagin, "Rider Punch!"_

_The Witch Imagin yowled as she was hit in the face by Nigo's fist. She turned to see Ichigo in the air._

_"Rider Kick!" Ichigo roared as his foot impacted with the Imagin, sending her towards Den-O._

_**=CHAOS FULL CHARGE=**_

_**"Hissatsu...Ore no Kaosu Hissatsu Waza..."**__ Den-O spoke as Caliburn flared up, __**"...Ichigo-Nigo-Momo Version!-!-!"**_

_With that, Den-O made a vertical slash. The Imagin screamed in pain as she was cut in two and exploded behind the three Riders, the explosion resembling the symbols for Ichigo, Nigo, and Den-O. With that, the trio posed, their backs facing the explosion._

* * *

><p><em>"Aaaah!" Alpha suddenly screamed, "I forgot!"<em>

_"What's wrong?" Mirai asked._

_"Robotnik's niece was a Mobian named 'Roll!' That was her!" Alpha exclaimed._

_"Are you sure?" Ryoutaro asked._

_"Yellow fur and quills, a muzzle of the shade of ivory, and jade eyes. That's what he described her physical appearance," Alpha replied._

_"But we can't go there until another Imagin shows up to go to 1971," Mirai noted before the sliding door opened._

_"I believe not," Mephiles informed, making everyone look at him._

_**"Eh?"**__Momotaros pondered._

_It was then the Owner of DenLiner gave a sly smirk. He tapped the door to the bathroom softly, barely touching it. He proceeded to open it and a figure tumbled out. The Imagin, Alpha, Caliburn, and Sonic easily recognized the yellow quills and fur along with the outfit consisting of a white button shirt, a red tie, a hat, and a black skirt._

_"Roll-sama?-!" Ryoutaro gasped as DenLiner began to drive over a bridge._

* * *

><p>"K-Konnichiwa," Roll squeaked.<p>

**"Ahhhhhh!-!-! She stowed away!"** Momotaros screamed.

"Actually..." Amy recalled.

* * *

><p><em>"Ano..."<em>

_"Hm?" Amy turned to a blushing Roll, who whispered something to the pink hedgehog, "It's right in there."_

_"Th-Thank you," Roll nodded as she ran into DenLiner and then into the bathroom._

_**"Hee-hee~! This was great! Okay, time to head on**__**home!"**__Sword Form laughed as he got onto DenLiner with Alpha before heading into the Engine Room._

_"But..." Amy began before DenLiner drove off._

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to Momotaros. The Oni Imagin looked away, whistling innocently. Alpha groaned before Mirai slammed a fist into Momotaros' face, causing the Imagin to gurgle in pain before collapsing into unconsciousness.<p>

"We need to go back there," Sonic noted.

"She is meant to come with us. The Stationmaster has told us so," the Owner interrupted, stomping the floor with his cane, earning everyone's attention.

"B-But why?" Mirai pondered, _'The Stationmaster?'_

"Because she's supposed to be in our time?" Alpha replied with a guess as Momotaros recovered and reached for some pudding.

"There is that, but also...She's a Singularity Point," the Owner smirked.

Momotaros dropped his spoon, the item having pudding on it. Urataros dropped his fishing rod as Kintaros fell off his seat. Mirai, Alpha, and Caliburn could not resist the urge to drop their jaws. Sonic slowly turned to look at the HedgeFox.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Alpha, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros, Kintaros, & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"Eh?-!" nearly everyone exclaimed.<p>

"You mean she's a Singularity Point!-?" Mirai gawked.

"But of course," the Owner chuckled as he paused to take a bite of his rice while Roll was staring between the plate of rice with a flag on the top Amy had given her and then at the others, mainly the three Imagin, "I believe she has a pass as well."

"A pass?" Alpha repeated.

"Ano...You mean this?" Roll asked before holding up a weathered, old Rider Pass, the screen slightly cracked.

"Yes," Mephiles nodded, "You have had it since you could remember, correct?"

"H-Hai. The owner of the Orphanage found me with it," Roll nodded.

"I recall dropping one into the Sand of Time. It seems that you were lucky enough to find it," Mephiles recalled, "Just as long as you do not try to alter time, you will be allowed to stay on the tracks."

"Hai..." Roll nodded, shaking a bit at the Owner's tone in that hidden threat.

"So how'd ya do that with the light post and the beam with that mallet of concrete?" Alpha asked.

"Ano...I had to have surgery on my arms," Roll explained, "It happened when I was getting some of the other Rider Scouts away from a fight between a SHOCKER agent and Ichigo-san. The Kaijin managed to grab me and crushed my arms in the process. If it hadn't been for Ichigo-san for giving me cybernetics in them with the help of this man, I wouldn't have been able to lift a finger."

**"You were bleeding,"** Kintaros noted nearby, making Roll hide behind Sonic.

"It's okay. They're not going to harm you," Ryoutaro spoke, "They're my friends."

"F-Friends?" Roll repeated as she looked at the three Imagin.

**"But of course,"** Urataros replied.

**"Tch. I'm just in it for the fights he gets into,"** Momotaros chuckled.

**"Are your arms feeling okay?"** Kintaros asked.

"W-Well, yes. Arigatou, Ryoutaro-san," Roll bowed.

"Eh?" Sonic blinked.

"So why were they bleeding?" Alpha asked.

"I was straining the muscles to the point of them bleed," Roll explained as she looked at her hands, "If I use the strength enhancing they give me too much in a day, that happens. Plus, I can't move at all when I use it."

"I see..." Sonic noted.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate," Manic said as he put his Knight near Knuckles' King.<p>

"Aw man!" Knuckles exclaimed in annoyance, "Why can I never beat you?"

_'Because you always fall for the 'Ah! UFO!' trick which gives me the opening to turn the board 180 degrees whenever I'm losing,'_ Manic thought when the door opened to reveal Ryoutaro walking in, "Hey, Bro. Wh..."

"Why did you stop t..." Knuckles began before he saw Roll carefully follow Ryoutaro in before Alpha and Mirai walked in after them, the Hedgefox keeping a hold on Ryoutarou's left arm, "Huh...that would explain it."

"This is the Milk Dipper," Alpha explained before pointing at Manic and Knuckles, "Those two are Manic and Knuckles, just don't make Knuckles mad and Manic, don't even think about stealing from her. You're out of your league involving her."

"Hey!" Manic barked as Sonia walked up, the Imagin appearing behind the counter.

"Welcome home, Ryou-chan, Alpha-chan," Sonia greeted before seeing Roll.

"Oh. Neesan, this is Roll. Roll, this is Sonia-Neesan," Sonic introduced.

"K-Konnichiwa, Sonia-sama," Roll bowed.

"She's new to the area and is kinda hoping to stay here in trade of working," Alpha explained/lied.

"Really?" Sonia blinked.

"H-Hai," Roll nodded shyly, "If...If it's fine with you..."

"Of course it is!" Sonia exclaimed with a smile as she grabbed Roll's hands into her own, "It will be nice to have another girl to talk with during work. The Coffee Gods must have blessed my Star of Luck today."

"...Eh?" Roll blinked as Sonic ran off to the back rooms.

* * *

><p>"We'll have to shop for some new clothes for you, then," Sonia noted as she placed a small bowl before Roll, "A few bras as well..."<p>

"I don't wear them," Roll interrupted, causing Manic, Momotaros, Kintaros, Urataros-the Imagin still behind the counter-, Mirai, Knuckles, and Sonia to look at her incredulously.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! You don't wear a bra? _Seriously_?" Manic asked.

"They're just so itchy," Roll explained, "Especially those silk ones."

"..." Manic collapsed with a nosebleed with Knuckles-his thoughts steering more towards Sonia if she had said it instead-and Urataros, the Imagin's coming out as more sand.

"Then how do you...?" Sonia began.

"I bandage them. It just feels better to me," Roll shrugged before biting into her ice cream and sending shivers down her spine and up her tail, "Umai~ What is this flavor?"

"Cotton Candy," Sonic replied as he walked up at that moment.

"Eh? C-Cotton Candy? They made the best snack into an ice cream flavor?" Roll gasped, "This is truly stunning..."

"You've never heard of this flavor before?" Manic tilted his head.

"No. I didn't really go out much. I'm a bit of a recluse," Roll replied sheepishly.

"I see..." Manic nodded before leaning over and whispered, "You see any Mobian Dogs with blond hair, refuse any offers from them. Especially if their name is Bartleby."

"...Eh?" Roll blinked.

* * *

><p>"Ryoutaro," Sonic froze at the door as he turned to his sister.<p>

"H-Hai?"

"Ryou-chan, I want you to be her guide until she gets used to this area," Sonia ordered as she put on a large brown jacket.

"Hai," Ryoutaro nodded.

"Good!" Sonia smiled, "Now hurry up, please. Ura-chan, Momo-chan, Kin-chan, don't possess Ryou-chan while we're shopping, okay?"

**"Aw man...!"** Momotaros groaned.

**"We will do our best!"** Kintaros cracked his sand-made neck.

**"I suppose so..."** Urataros sighed.

"Good. Also, if you one of you disobeys, you will all be going into the blender," Sonia threatened, making Urataros curse in his head.

* * *

><p>"You bought fifteen copies of the same outfit," Manic sweatdropped.<p>

"They just looked so kawaii..." Roll replied, looking down at her shoes sheepishly.

"I think it's nice you like one type of outfit. You bought them in different colors, so it's fine," Sonic shrugged.

"A-Arigatou, Ryoutaro-kun," Roll blushed.

"So, between us, who was the guy who helped with those implants?" Alpha whispered.

"He was very, very strange, but really, really kind. Liked bananas and said 'Allons-y' a lot," Roll recalled, "Oh! His name was 'The Doctor!'"

"Doctor Who?" Ryoutarou blinked.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros froze. Mirai looked at the three along with the Owner, Caliburn, and Amy. The three Imagin trembled as they huddled together in a single booth, fear evident in their bodies.<p>

"What's wrong with them?" Mirai pondered.

**"S-s-s-she know th-th-th-the..."** Urataros stammered.

**"D-d-d-d-d-d-d...d-d-d-d-d...d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d...!"** Momotaros stammered.

**"The Doctor!"** Kintaros screamed as he jumped into Momotaros' arms with Urataros, all three screaming in fear.

Mephiles dropped his spoon. Amy and Mirai turned to see Mephiles trembling. They had never seen him trembling before, nor had he ever dropped his spoon, not even once since they met him.

"Owner-san...who is The Doctor?" Mirai asked with a gulp.

"The Doctor is someone who you should never anger," Mephiles explained as he shakily took out a second spoon, "He goes by many names. The Oncoming Storm...John Smith...The Traveler from Beyond Time...Ka Faraq Gatri (Destroyer of Worlds)...The Evil One...The Watcher...The Dark One / He Whose Name Dare Not Be Mentioned...Bringer of Darkness..." He looked at the two girls, "You would do well to run away from him. For even a single touch from him brings you nothing but..._despair."_

The two hedgehogs gulped in fear.

**"He runs constantly, only to show kindness to others. If you do not heed his warning and threaten those aboard his vessel..."** Urataros shuddered.

**"I heard stories, stories of the Doctor. You know that small blur that just barely escapes notice in your mirror? It's a little girl he imprisoned within it. One of the members of the Family of Blood. The little girl got the immortality she wanted, but at that price..."** Momotaros gulped, hugging himself.

**"He wiped out the Daleks with his entire planet and race as the cost..."** Kintaros whimpered as he tried to hide under the table, breaking it in the process.

"Daleks?" Amy repeated.

"Alien squids that kill all that are not Daleks," Mehpiles informed.

**"...I want to eat one."**

"Momotaros!" Amy exclaimed in disgust.

**"What? I'll make some Dalek Takoyaki!"** Momotaros declared.

"...Are you in the mood for Takoyaki, Momotaros?" Mirai asked.

**"Yep,"**Momotaros replied, earning sighs from the others.

* * *

><p>"Well, aside from you using straps instead of a bra, that is a good look on you," Sonia noted, wearing a violet pajama shirt and pants with a piano design going up the left side of both clothes.<p>

"H-Hai..." Roll nodded, wearing a pale-rose sleeping gown with pale grayish-gold buttons that went just an inch down her bust with her bow removed, letting her hair go over her shoulders with a small bang covering a bit of her left eye, "A-Ano..."

"It's okay. I told you that already," Sonia giggled, "As long as you help out in the library-cafe, things will be perfectly fine."

"H-Hai..." Roll nodded.

"...You're worried about fitting in, aren't you?" Sonia asked, earning a small nod from the nervous Hedgefox, before giving her a motherly smile while raking Roll's hands into her own, "Everything will work out just fine. Ryou-chan, Manic, and I will be there to help you along. I promise."

"...Arigtaou," Roll smiled gently, "Demo...What about the Imagin?"

"You know about them?"

"Ryoutaro-kun told me about them," Roll replied.

"What do you think of them, then?"

"Well...Momotarou-san is kinda strange. He really likes fighting, doesn't he?"

"Well, just threaten him with time in the Blender when that happens, okay?"

"Hai. Urashimatarou-san is a hentai."

"Now, now, he's not that bad. He just wants to make all women feel loved is what I believe," Sonia giggled, "Though if I catch him in the bathroom when I'm in there, I'll turn him into Turtle Coffee."

"...That doesn't sound yummy."

"Yes, yes. Now what about Kin-chan?"

"Kintarou-san? He's nice," Roll noted, "He helped Ryoutaro-kun in helping me recover when my arms were hurt."

"He's been taking lessons in how to help treat Ryou-chan when he gets hurt. I just hope he doesn't have a Tricycle hit him again this month..." Sonia noted, earning a sweatdrop from Roll.

"A Tricycle?"

"He has terrible luck at times," Sonia admitted, "Though...ever since Momo-Tachi appeared, the accidents have been getting less and less."

"That's good news, ne?"

"But of course. Still, sometimes I have trouble accepting it all," Sonia sighed.

"I'm sure it will all be fine," Roll noted, "Think of it as extra family. Momotarou-san being the uncle, Kintarou-san being a semi-older brother and Urashimatarou-san being another uncle."

"I...I see..." Sonia blinked, "Not really sure how to think of it like that, but it is a good idea to start on."

"Hai, hai," Roll giggled.

* * *

><p>"Kawaii!" many of the male patrons of the cafelibrary exclaimed.

"...E...Eh?" Roll blinked, wearing a rose-colored apron over her new attire.

She wore a pink tee with a red heart over her chest, exposing her belly area. Over her legs were a pair of jeans with a jean skirt over that which ended at her knees. Going up to just an inch below her elbows were a pair of pink fingerless gloves with a heart-shaped opening on the backs of the hands. Around her waist and holding her hugging jeans and skirt up was a gold belt with a pink heart as the buckle. Going up the jeans were heart designs sewn onto it. On her feet were a pair of pink and black running shoes with a gold heart buckle on the outsides. She still kept her large green bow in her hair.

"Seems that she's got quite a few fans now," Manic snickered, "Wonder how they'll take it knowing she goes..."

"Manic the Hedgehog..." Sonia began, a fiery aura coming off her as her eyes glowed red.

"Nothing," Manic squeaked out in fear, letting Sonia go back to her normal, calm personality.

"I wish you the best of luck, dear," Sonia giggled to Roll.

"H...Hai..." Roll gulped as she turned back to the crowd of males and a few females, "P...Please come in and have a seat. Manic-sempai, Ryoutaro-kun, and I will be taking your orders momentarily."

Ryoutarou gulped when he saw many of the men glare at him once Roll had her back turned to the crowd to pick up a notepad and pencil to take orders. Apparently, Roll calling someone other than one of them '-kun' was a no-no. With that, most of the lunch rush was spent with Ryoutaro trying to avoid the male-only tables, focusing on the ones that had more girls than boys. There were a few times when Roll began to get a bit nervous and somewhat frightened at how outgoing the men of the present seemed to be. Manic or Ryoutaro had to quickly intervene to let her calm down a little. It was around the last part of the Lunch Rush that one almost groped her rear had Ryoutaro not caught the fist, adopting a leather jacket.

**"Oi..."** M-Ryoutaro pulled the man up to glare at him evenly, **"You tryin' to do something to her, Pervert?"**

"N-n-no..." the man stammered.

**"Then out you go!"** M-Sonic roared as he hefted him up and threw him out the door, **"You try that again with a girl and I'll cut your nuts off, got it?!"**

"Ano..." Roll picked up a napkin that was behind her.

"...Baka-Momo..." Manic muttered.

"Even I saw that," Alpha facepalmed.

"Mou...Should I let it slide since he was looking out for her...or do I just put them all in the blender while Kin-chan goes into the grinder?" Sonia whispered to herself in thought as Urataros and Kintaros, who were behind the counter with her, freaked a little and hightailed it out of there and into DenLiner.

"Good heavens, it looks as if you two were fleeing from Cerberus itself," Caliburn noted as Amy was polishing him because he asked.

**"The Coffee Grinder..."** Kintaros shuddered.

**"B-Blender..."** Urataros shivered as he moved to play with his fishing set.

* * *

><p>"This...This is an arcade?" Roll blinked.<p>

"Hai," Ryoutaro nodded.

"It's really different from the one I used to go to," Roll admitted, seeing the large building with various people of pre-elderly ages playing the games inside.

"Aw, come on! This place is great!" Alpha grinned.

"You only say that because you have to top score on all the non-girl-related games," Ryoutaro frowned.

"Yeah. But, hey, when you're the best, you've got the right to brag," Alpha smirked.

Roll's cheeks puffed up as she frowned, "Now that's just mean. You shouldn't brag about things. It only causes annoyances and jealousy."

"Oh? Well, if you and Bro here can beat any ten high scores I have, then I'll shut up for a week. Heck, I'll only use sign language to speak," Alpha smirked.

"Ano..." Ryoutaro looked back and forth between the two.

"We'll take it," Roll narrowed her eyes, the kitsune half of her species acting up and seeing prey, not a friend.

"Ano..." Ryoutaro whimpered before Roll grabbed his hand and walked into the place.

"We'll show that silly, Ryoutaro-kun," Roll smiled at her.

"H-Hai..." Ryoutaro blushed before Kintaros took over, **"We'll make him cry!"** Urataros then took over, **"Shall we go with Dance-Dance Revol..."** Momotaros took over, **"Oi! Kame-Yaro, we're not doing that!"**

"Then why not do this one?" Roll asked as she pointed at a punching machine.

_"Niisan has that game's top score,"_ Ryoutaro noted as Kintaros took over_._

**"His screen-name is 'GamerOh,'"**K-Sonic noted before cracking his neck, **"We will give it a go!"**

"Hai!" Roll nodded.

She proceeded to go first. She reeled her fist back and slammed it into the target. The scale lit up and calculated '599,' just one point below Alpha's score. K-Sonic cracked his neck once more and went next.

**"Dosukoi!"** K-Sonic declared as he slammed an open palm onto the target, breaking it and getting an 'ERR' on the screen, **"Oh!"**

"Oh dear," Roll gulped before dragging him off before the management saw them there until she stopped before an old game, "This one is more me."

"Really?" Ryoutaro asked as Kintaros left.

"Hai," Roll nodded as she saw 'GamerOh' on the top score, "I think I can do this one."

Ryoutaro nodded, gulping a little at seeing how competitive she was being. He read about how fox Mobians were quite the competitors and it seemed that went with half-fox Mobians like Roll. It only took Roll ten minutes to get the high score and another ten to double it...and she was still on her first life. When she finally lost, she easily had five times the doubled score. She giggled while hugging Ryoutaro, causing the hedgehog to blush. She quickly put in 'R+R' and her score appeared above GamerOh.

"R+R?" Ryoutaro read.

"Hai. 'Ryoutaro-kun and Roll,'" Roll replied.

Alpha peeked out nearby from another game console, smirking a little. Sonia had told him to just watch them, having a liking to the HedgeFox. He smirked as he saw he got the high score once more and quickly put in 'GamerOh' as the top score. He looked back over at where Roll and Ryoutaro were and saw M-Sonic playing on the latest motion capture video game that he got the high score on yesterday...and frowned when he saw M-Sonic easily trounce it.

"Oh shock no. No was am I going to be a zip-lip all week," Alpha scowled, "Better go replay some of the games they haven't gotten to."

* * *

><p>In the end, he had to keep shut. The combined effort of Roll and the Imagin taking over at various games they would be good at. Urataros had easily snagged the fish in one of the fishing games and was going to 'catch' a few more 'fish' had Kintaros not taken over and played a kick-testing machine since his kicks were weaker than his punches. Momotaros had taken on all the games involving swords or fighting on a motion capture device, winning each time. Ryoutaro managed to spend the majority of the time as himself, even playing a few games with Roll that she was awing at.<p>

=Dude...I think my Pride is hurt= Alpha's jacket informed, using his nanites to make the words appear.

"I still can't believe games at an arcade can use little trinkets you buy from stores like cards and little toy devices that go with them," Roll giggled, "I won't hold you to you being quiet though, Alpha-san. I just wanted to show you that there will always be someone better than you and there would be someone better than them and so on and so forth until you beat that strongest one."

"Eh?"

"Well...Think about it this way; Momotarou-san can't swim, but Urashimatarou-san can. Urashimatarou-san isn't as strong as Momotarou-san, but Kintarou-san is the strongest of them all, yet he and Urashimatarou-san can't stay up as a long as Momotarou-san can," Roll compared as Alpha nodded, tapping his chin in thought, "There is no such thing as the 'best' when it comes to many things."

_'And I'm guessing she took a minor in philosophy,' _Alpha thought as he used the clothing nanites to alter the back of his shirt to ask that.

"...Actually, I did. I just loved reading books that showed more about philosophy and engineering than others I knew," Roll admitted before stopping, looking at her feet.

"Roll-sama?" Ryoutaro pondered.

"Is...Is anyone here? From my orphanage?" Roll asked, "I...I'd like to know how they turned out."

"We met one," Ryoutaro noted, "She was the reason why we went to the past. She made a Contract with an Imagin and her strongest memory was the day you were 'killed.'"

"I...I see..." Roll whispered.

=You won't be able to talk with her, though= Alpha's jacket read =This morning, her obituary came onto the papers=

"Oh...Oh my..." Roll's eyes watered.

=From what I read, she lived a full life, got a successful career at some big-shot corporation she left to her grandkids to run and always carried the present she got for you= Alpha explained before tossing her the picture frame of Roll, the woman from 40 years ago, and all the children at her orphanage outside of it.

"..." Roll's eyes watered as she looked at it, "Minna..."

"...Roll-sama..." Ryoutaro whispered before Roll hugged him, crying into his chest.

=Good luck with this, Bro. I'll go get her some Comfort Food, okay? Bye!= Alpha's jacket read before he zipped off.

"Ah! N-Niisan!" Ryoutaro gulped.

_**"Ryoutaro, just hold her," **_Urataros ordered from DenLiner.

_'Urataros?'_ Ryoutaro thought.

_**"There's some tissues I collected in your back pocket," **_Kintaros informed, _**"A girl should never cry too hard like this!"**_

Ryoutaro nodded as he pulled one out. He held it out to her and she quickly took it and wiped her tears, starting to come down a little. He moved her away from the open street, considering they were starting to draw a bit of a crowd, and gave her a few more. Unaware to them, Alpha watched from a nearby fire escape. He was just glad he was able to give her the gift that lady wanted her to have, but he was also annoyed at himself for causing her to cry.

* * *

><p>"Are you better?" Ryoutaro asked, the two sitting in a booth in DenLiner.<p>

"H...Hai," Roll nodded, "Arigatou, Ryoutaro-kun."

"So you remember what I told you to do if one of the Imagin-Baka try anything funny with Ryoutaro, ne?" Mirai asked as she walked over with Urataros.

**"May I ask why you dragged me over?"** Urataros asked.

"Okay. Show me," Mirai ordered.

"Ano...H-Hai!" Roll nodded before slamming her fist into Urataros' gut, "Gomen, Urashimatarou-san!"

**"She has a strong right hook...Ugh..."** Urataros groaned before he collapsed, causing Momotaros to start laughing and fall off his seat nearby.

"Good. Because I'm hoping you can do your best to help Ryoutaro when I can't be there," Mirai nodded.

"..." Alpha made the motion of a whip being cracked and Kintaros slapped his knee, laughing until he read Alpha's jacket.

**"'She also means you, Kintaros, buddy,'"**Kintaros read before crossing his arms and nodded before his head went back and he began to snore, **"Zzzzz..."**

"Is it Winter in this place?" Roll blinked as she looked over at Kintaros.

"Ano...We _are_ traveling through _time_, so maybe we're going through a Winter timeline?" Ryoutaro guessed.

"Okay. Let's move on to Momotaros then since Kintaros is sleeping and wouldn't feel the punch," Mirai ordered.

**"Oi! Don't fall asleep!"** Momotaros freaked as he shook Kintaros in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O<strong>

**Knuckles: A powerful evil spirit has appeared and possessed Ryoutaro-kun.**

**Mirai: So it isn't Momo-tachi possessing him.**

**?-?-?: Konnichiwa, Okaa-chan!**

**Roll: O-Okaa-chan?-! M-Me?-!**

**?-?-?: "Ryoutaro has to be beaten." I'll make it so you like me.**

**Stop 17: Ii? Kotae wa Kiitenai!**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: And there is my last update of the day. I'm sorry if this one had a lack of transformation and Imagin combat, but we figured it'd be best if we give Roll some more screentime to show her character in this storyline as well as show how she'll adapt to the present and show the love interest between her and Ryoutaro. I hope this works out well for you all. Anyway, there's my triple update of the day; if you like it, please fav, review, give positive criticism, and check out my Ask the KKD Cast and Crew story where you can ask questions to the both the Cast of ANY of my stories as well as my crew that includes me and fellow authors I team up with. So, until next time, this is Kamen Keyblade Duelist signing off and wishing you all a Very Happy New Year. Jaa ne!<strong>


	17. Ii? Kotae wa Kiitenai

**KKD: Wow, ever since I got on break, me and GT have been cranking out the updates like crazy. But I'm not complaining about that. Thanks to this, now we got the final main Imagin on the team. But first, disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Niether KKD nor GT own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Den-O, or any other franchise appearing or referenced in this story. They belong to their respective owners including SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Toei, and Bandai.**

**KKD: And with that, let us... ah, you know the drill. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Ii? Kotae wa Kiitenai<span>

It was late one night a week after Roll arrived in the present. She was used to many things at this point and, alongside Alpha, decided to keep an eye on Sonic. They knew how the Imagin might be sometimes, especially Urataros, so they followed Ryoutaro after the hedgehog practiced using Caliburn outside of his armor after a long time.

Now, Sonic left his training grounds near the park and was exhausted for some reason.

"Alpha-san? Is Ryoutaro-kun usually like this after training?" Roll asked.

"Not really; this is the first time I've seen him this exhausted, too," Alpha admitted as he saw Sonic stop for a second against a wall to catch his breath.

"Sonic? Are you feeling all right?" Caliburn whispered to Sonic, since he realized most present day people would freak out at the sight of a talking sword.

"I don't know… somehow… I feel like my body is getting heavier. It's like my Hedgewolf experience all over again," Ryoutaro panted as Roll and Alpha listened in, Roll having been told of these adventures by Ryoutaro's siblings.

"I still say that Werehog sounds like a better term as when I think Hedgewolf, I think actual Mobian hybrids with a wolf parent and a hedgehog one," Alpha whispered to himself.

"Perhaps three Imagin is pushing your body far beyond your limits, even with the Chaos Emeralds," Caliburn guessed.

"I suppose…" Ryoutaro panted.

"_**That big bear is pretty big,"**_ Urataros noted, getting the attention of those who could hear him. _**"You have my sympathies."**_

"Urataros!" Ryoutaro gasped.

"Great… not that lying turtle again," Alpha, Roll, and Caliburn groaned silently.

"**I'll take over, so take a break," **The turtle offered. **"At least it'll feel different."**

"Arigatou," Sonic sighed before his head slumped over.

"Wait, Sonic, don't!" Caliburn shouted, but it was too late as Urataros had already possessed him and adapted the suit and bishounen hairstyle before placing Caliburn in a golden sheath on his back, which somehow silenced the blade.

"**Good night, Ryoutaro," **U-Sonic replied.

"Should we knock him out?" Roll asked.

"No. You'll hurt Ryoutaro in the process. Let's just keep following," Alpha sighed.

"**And now…" **U-Sonic started before walking further and pressing speed dial on his cell phone to call someone.

Alpha, using his enhanced senses, recognized the conversation going on, but from their distance, he and Roll were to far from audible distance to know what was being said. Yet, Alpha knew U-Sonic was flirting with another girl. Then, with his special glasses, he saw Momotaros struggling with Urataros for control all of a sudden… and then…

"**OF COURSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!" **Sonic shouted, nearly blasting out Alpha's ears for a second before he turned to see his twin suddenly adapted the leather jacket and Momotaros' look.

"Another argument between Momotarou-san and Urashimatarou-san?" Roll asked as Alpha cleared out his ears.

"Yea. Most likely gonna start soon," Alpha groaned as M-Sonic just hung up the phone and pocketed it set to leave.

"_**Ah! Chotto, Sempai, quit it! That girl is number three!" **_Urataros protested to M-Sonic as Roll and Alpha walked out, but the situation was seen by both them and an elderly wolf Mobian with graying black fur and a janitor's uniform sitting on a ladder tending to a birdhouse.

"**Number three what?!" **M-Sonic snapped in response. **"We've told you not to use Ryoutaro's body without permission!"**

"_**So you say, but you seem very interested in using it, Sempai."**_

"**Ahh, urusei! Lately, with the exception of one time, I've had nothing to do; it's boring! That kuma-yaro always with his nakeru, nakeru de!"**

"_**Ah! Sempai, that's bad!"**_

"**!"**

"_**You say something?!" **_Kintaros asked as he started to try and take over.

"**No, I misspoke! Matte!"**

"**NAKERUDE!" **Sonic shouted as Kintaros possessed him, thus adapting the kimono look.

"Kintarou-san!" Roll gasped.

"Great… as if these arguments were bad enough with only the peach and turtle arguing, now they the have the bear involved, too," Alpha groaned.

"**Someone said he wants to see my strength?"**

"_**I said no one said that!" **_Momotaros snapped as Urataros took over again.

"**For now, tonight is my private time. Will you two back off?" **U-Sonic sighed as Momotaros took over once more.

"**What do you mean private, you perverted turtle?!" **M-Sonic snapped as the three Imagin began to argue of who had control, even causing Ryoutaro to change looks rapidly.

However, something caught Alpha's and Roll's eyes as they both saw some kind of purple aura surrounding Sonic's body. However, seeing as how his twin was too exhausted to fight back, Alpha figured it couldn't be Dark Super or Hedgewolf Sonic. Suddenly, a burst of the purple energy launched the Imagin out of Ryoutaro, and forcing Caliburn to drop to the ground, if Alpha hadn't caught it and helped the blade out of the sheath.

The three Taros landed in the diner car with a thud, Kintaros nearly squashing Urataros as the turtle pushed him off, but then, Urataros realized something.

"**What was that just now?" **the turtle pondered.

"**Well it wasn't the Hedgewolf," **Momo noted getting up.

"**It was not Super Dark either," **Kintaros added as the three pondered on what the problem was.

Meanwhile, Ryoutaro was about to fall to the ground if Alpha and Roll hadn't run up to catch him.

"Oi, you," the wolf gasped having gotten off the ladder to help Roll and Alpha left Sonic up as the Cobalt hedgehog struggled to open his eyes.

"Thanks, old man," Alpha replied before getting smacked by Roll. "ITE!"

"Alpha, respect your elders!" she scolded.

"I didn't mean to offend him!"

"It's okay; no harm done," the wolf replied as they turned to Ryoutaro. "What's wrong?! Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine, I think he just needs some rest."

Then Sonic finally got his eyes open and looked at the wolf.

"Yes…" the cobalt hedgehog panted.

"Are you an actor?" the elder Mobian asked.

"Yes and no," Alpha confessed without spilling the beans to the old wolf.

"Although that was kind of a strange act."

"It's pretty… tough…" Sonic panted before fainting.

"Oi! Oi! Oi hang on!"

"He'll be okay, sir. He just needs his rest," Alpha sighed. 'What's going on with ya now, bro?'

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action as Roll looked with a slight smile and blush***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe and Rod forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Alpha, Roll, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros, Kintaros, & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"Konichiwa!" Bartleby called out, walking into the Milk Dipper, which was closed for the day, so he was surprised when he saw there weren't many people there. "Ara?"<p>

Then he turned to see Knuckles sitting at a table with some equipment, including an odd pendulum. Sitting across from him was Ryoutaro as Manic and Alpha watched while Roll was trying to figure out how to use the blender as Momotaros and Urataros were gonna get it while Kintaros sat shuddering next to the coffee grinder in the back.

Back at the table, Sonic was looking at the pendulum as Knuckles had his eyes closed with prayer beads in his hands.

"Knuckles-kun, what are you doing?!" Bartleby gawked before Knuckles glared at the dog.

"Don't spread your anxiety around!" he hissed before trying to calm down.

"Huh?!"

"Bartleby-san, welcome," Sonia smiled as Ryoutaro scratched his head, getting Bartleby's attention.

"Oh! Sonia-san! What is this?!"

"Knuckles-san said he'd hypnotize Ryoutaro."

"Eh? Sonia-san believes in evil spirits and stuff, too?!"

"Roll does as well," Manic noted, "But she's more on the negative sides of it, so she's trying to stay away."

"Please don't bring that up..." Roll shivered, still terrified from the movie Manic had tricked her into watching, _'St-Stupid Americans and their love of scary films...'_

"I don't really understand the complexities," Sonia admitted, "It's just that Ryoutaro really seems worn out. He collapsed yesterday, after all."

Behind the counter, the three Imagin glared at each other. Kintaros was then put into the coffee grinder and Roll stuffed the other two into the blender.

"The hypnotism will help with the stress," Sonia continued.

"I see..." Bartleby noted as Sonia walked over to Knuckles and Ryoutaro.

"Knuckles-san, is this place okay?"

Roll gulped near the blender before yelping when she pressed one of the buttons and the blender went to life with Urataros and Momotaros into it, _'Mou...Whoever made this thing must have been wanting to scare people when he did...!'_

"Yes, thank you again, Sonia-chan," Knuckles nodded as he got up and walked around the table, "Okay, Sonic. Just close your eyes."

"Is he licensed to do this?" Roll asked quietly to Manic.

"Yes, actually," Manic replied, "And stop with the trembling. There's no evil spirits."

"Focus your mind on this pendulum," Knuckles instructed, "Just relax and leave it to me. Consider it a way you can repay me for when we first met."

"You're still not letting that go, are you?"

"You jumped on my head...ten times," Knuckles deadpanned, "Now close your eyes."

"Hai."

"Turn your mind inside. Inside. Inside," Knuckles informed gently, rubbing the blue hedgehog's shoulders.

Bartleby rolled his eyes along with Alpha. Roll trembled a bit while Manic and Sonia merely looked at the pendulum. The Imagin managed to escape their prisons of torture/punishment.

"Your eyes are now looking at your inside," Knuckles continued, "Into your heart, and even deeper. Deeper."

* * *

><p>"Just what are you guys doing?!" Mirai demanded, a foot on the table the three bandaged Imagin were sitting at.<p>

**"Trying to recuperate from Roll using the 'Liquidate' setting on the blender?"** Momotaros replied before Mirai bopped him on the head and broke his left horn, **"I just glued that back on!-!-!"**

"Possessing Ryoutaro's body... He collapsed again from what Roll and Alpha told me!" Mirai scowled, "Listen. I talked with Sonia about this and we've agreed; you're grounded."

**"Eh?!"** Urataros gawked.

"You three heard me. None of you are allowed to possess Ryoutaro for one month. The time will be extended during the time you have to fight as Den-O against the Imagin," Mirai ordered.

**"Oh come on! We got the blender and coffee grinder!"** Momotaros complained before Mirai stomped her foot down on the floor.

"Is that understood?!" Mirai snapped, "If not, then I've been asked to inform Sonia to let her use every single Coffee-making device she has in her arsenal!"

**"H****a****i..."** the trio squeaked in fear, hugging each other, before Mirai stomped off and sat at her usual table.

"Here. Good work," Amy giggled as she put a cup before Mirai.

"Thank you," Mirai nodded before turning to the Imagin to see that Kintaros had fallen asleep again, crushing Momotaros under his weight.

**"You sure are heavy. What are you? Your fur is tickling me!"** Momotaros snapped as Urataros began to think to himself.

_**'I thought something was weird. Maybe it was just my imagination...?'**_Urataros thought as he recalled the previous night.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Sonic. Look inside yourself. Do you see anything?" Knuckles asked as Alpha and Roll glanced at Sonia and Manic before their eyes widened at seeing the two hedgehogs had glazed-over eyes.<p>

"...Sumimasen... I don't really..." Sonic apologized.

"Knuckles-kun! It's no use! What does occult know anyway?" Bartleby scoffed.

"The Black Arms, the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos the god of Destruction, and the Super Emeralds to name a few," Alpha replied as Bartleby glanced at the pendulum.

"It was...when I was in elementary school first year. That day, I peed in front of homeroom teacher, Miyuki-sensei," Bartleby began to recall, causing Alpha to snort and bang his fist on the counter, "But Sensei wasn't angry. She smiled! She was my first love."

"It got the baka instead!" Alpha laughed as Knuckles did his best to hold back his laughs.

"But I quickly got a second love!" Bartleby continued as Knuckles and Alpha began to drag him away, "The second grade lunchroom monitor."

As that happened, Manic and Sonia glanced at the telescope. Knuckles soon came back.

"Sonic, just calm down and don't fret about it," Knuckles assured.

"I don't think closing my eyes will work again," Ryoutaro noted.

"Please, Ryoutaro-kun?" Roll asked.

"...O...Okay..." Sonic nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Now, turn inward once more. Slowly...Slowly..." Knuckles instructed gently, "Right now, your eyes are looking at your heart."

* * *

><p><strong>"Hm? Oi...Isn't that strange?"<strong> Momotaros asked.

**"Indeed,"** Urataros agreed, **"I feel something dangerous."**

"Nani?" Mirai blinked as Kintaros got up and turned in a direction, pausing in his sleep-cleaning of Caliburn as an apology for turning him into a hammer during the Chaos Axe Form.

* * *

><p>"Now, Ryoutaro, look even deeper into your heart," Knuckles continued, "Into a deep place. What do you see there? There should be something there. Look carefully. It's hiding there I think."<p>

"..." slowly, Ryoutaro smiled as his eyes opened, revealing they had tuned a rich shade of lavender, _**'Looks like I was found.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi! What was that?!"<strong> Momotaros demanded as he got up with the other two Imagin.

"What? What is it?"

**"I suddenly lost contact with Ryoutaro!"** Momotaros replied to Mirai, walking over to her.

"Isn't he just shutting you guys out?" Mirai pondered.

**"No...that isn't it,"** Urataros replied, **"It's like..."**

**"Ryoutaro's disappeared!"** Kintaros exclaimed.

"Seems that the broken coffee cup this morning was truly a bad omen," Caliburn noted, glancing at the trashcan to see the broken cup.

* * *

><p>"I really had to get out of there," Roll shivered as she sat in the park, looking at the nearby ducks to see the wolf from before throwing bread crumbs to them before a bird landed on her shoulder, "Aw...You're so kawaii." she looked up to see the wolf had moved on to a group of food bowls that had been set up nearby, pulling out a few cans of pet food.<p>

"Okay. I'm scooping it out. It's good," the wolf noted as a few stray kittens, cats, puppies, and dogs began to converge on the area while he filled the bowls, "What is it? It's good."

"Oh my..." Roll smiled gently at the sight, glancing at the elderly caretaker of the park, briefly seeing a ten-year-old version of the wolf in the elder's place, "I'm really happy Toshiro-kun got this job. He just loves the park so much."

She turned to hear the sound of hip-hop being played rather loudly, scaring off most of the animals there. She frowned at seeing a group of various human, mixed, and Mobian teens dancing to it on a boombox. She didn't really care much for that music at all. Annoyed her to no end, truthfully. She noted that one of the boys, a human/wolf hybrid, seemed somewhat reluctant heading in their current direction. Toshiro looked at the boy, the two looking at each other, before he picked up the bowls, seeing that most of the animals had managed to clean their bowls before the music scared them away, and walked off. As Toshiro cleaned the bowls at a nearby fountain, he began to think back around two years ago and even forty years ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay. Eat," Toshiro softly spoke as the mixed boy, minus his two yellow highlights, put a bowl before a small black puppy.<em>

_"You're so cute," the boy chuckled as he gently patted the puppy and got a lick to the hand in return before the puppy began to eat._

_"She seems to think you're cute, too," Toshiro chuckled._

* * *

><p><em>"Eat up, little ones," Roll giggled as she tossed some bird seed with the younger Toshiro, "Ne, Toshiro-kun, do you know how the animals know what time it is?"<em>

_"Uh-uh, Onee-chan," Toshiro shook his head as he put a bowl of kitten food for a cat._

* * *

><p>Toshiro stopped his thoughts. He rubbed his somewhat tearing eyes, trying to forget how his 'Onee-chan' had gone missing all those years ago and the boy when he helped two years ago. Unaware to him, a sphere of light hit him in the back. Sand fell off him, forming into the sand form of an Imagin that seemed to resemble an owl.<p>

_**"Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish. But you have to pay me one thing."**_

* * *

><p>"Mou... Those little brats..." Roll fumed as she watched the group of hip-hop dancers do their thing, "...Eh?"<p>

She turned to see someone approach. It was Ryoutaro, but his quills were more wild than normal with a lavender highlight in them. He had a pair of headphones and a forest green hat. She could barely hear the hip-hop in his headphones, but she could tell it was actually...catchy, for some reason. Her eyes widened when she saw him hit one of the dancers in the face, sending him into the ground.

"Another Imagin?" Roll pondered.

**"Were you the one who scared away the little animals?"**'Ryoutaro' asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"...An Imagin that dances and likes little animals?" Roll blinked in surprise.

* * *

><p>Mirai had just come back to the Milk Dipper to find Ryoutaro, but she instead found the place a mess with many loose chairs scattered all over the floor. Even the table Knuckles was using was knocked over. It was near it that she found Knuckles on the ground as Alpha tried to get him up. The female then ran over to help Knuckles up.<p>

"Knuckles-san! Knuckles-san!" Mirai shouted shaking Knuckles.

"Oi! Wake up, Knucklehead!" Alpha snapped as the echidna opened his eyes to see Mirai.

"Ah! Mirai-chan," he grunted.

"Easy there."

"Are you okay?" Mirai asked as they helped Knuckles up.

"No he's not. Plus, I think we have a big problem."

"What happened here?"

"To be honest…" Knuckles panted. "…While I was hypnotizing Sonic… a surprisingly powerful evil spirit appeared. It possessed Sonic!"

"EH?!"

"ARGH! This is my worst mistake as a super counselor! I've got to find him!"

"DON'T!" Alpha snapped keeping Knuckles near where he fell. "Leave that to us."

"You sure you're okay?!" Mirai asked Knuckles as the echidna grunted in pain as he stood up. "Like Alpha said, we'll search for Ryoutaro. Demo… where're Sonia-san and Manic-kun?"

"Funny you mentioned them. I think they left while this whole thing was happening."

"Yea," Knuckles confirmed before turning to one of the objects that remained untouched. "I think it has to do with that telescope."

"! …For now… Ryoutaro…" Mirai muttered to herself.

'I should've seen this one coming a mile away!' Alpha groaned mentally to himself.

* * *

><p>Back at the park, Roll was wincing, as she saw the dancers get beaten up by the Imagin-possessed Ryoutaro. His fighting style was similar to Sonic's original moveset, but it seemed to incorporate dance moves as he moved in time with the music from his headsets, even doing a spin on his head, dropping his hat, to knock them all down.<p>

"Whoa… he's good," Roll admitted as the hedgehog picked up his hat and placed it back on his head.

"**Now we're friends, right?" **I-Sonic asked in a casual voice.

"Teme, what are you saying?!" the boss of the dancers growled as he struggled to his feet and charge before…

I-Sonic snaped his fingers, making the dancers around him freeze as his music also stopped. Roll could only look in awe at was happening.

"**You're going to like me, 'kay?"** he asked before turning to see Roll and gasping. **"UWAH! Konichiwa, Okaa-chan!"**

"Eh?! O-Okaa-chan?! M-Me?!" she gasped.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Momotaros was getting REALLY irked as he knocked his fist on a table he sat at. Then he simply groaned before pacing.<p>

"**Damn… What is going on, Ryoutaro?!" **the Oni Imagin groaned.

Just then the phone of the train rang out as Amy went to check it.

"Hai, DenLiner dining car," Amy responded.

"Ah, Amy-chan," Mirai responded on the other end of the line while Alpha and Knuckles were cleaning up the Milk Dipper. "Are Momo-tachi all there?"

"Everyone's here. They're searching for Sonikku-chan."

"I see… Arigatou." With that, Mirai hung up. "So it isn't Momo-tachi possessing him. What's going on? Ryoutaro, what's happened to you?"

"I'm telling you, I feel it was probably another new Imagin," Alpha whispered to Mirai insistent on that idea.

* * *

><p>"Ah mou! Matte!" Roll shouted trying to keep up with I-Sonic and his new dancing troop.<p>

"**You're not dancing, Okaa-chan. Do you not know how?" **I-Sonic asked doing a bit of a turn in his dancing to look at her sadly.

"Eh? Oh… Ano…" Roll blushed, "Oi! Matte! Don't go bringing things like that up. How old are you?"

"**Nine," **I-Sonic replied.

'…_It's a child. I'm dealing with a child.' _Roll thought with a sigh before giggling, _'Still, that's my forte.' _"Well, I don't really know how to dance much."

"**I see… Is it because you're from the time when those cool Midori guys were the main heroes of the world?" **I-Sonic asked.

"Ichigo-san and Nigo-san?" Roll blinked. _'So he's been around since I met Ryoutaro-kun…' _her eyes widened when I-Sonic took her hands into his own, and grinning happily. "Eh?"

"**Mind if I teach you, Okaa-chan? Kotae wa kiitenai," **I-Sonic smiled.

* * *

><p>At the same time, some women were about to enter the park when… the Owl Imagin flew over them, scaring them and making them fall to their feet, preventing them from getting further into the park. It was then that Toshiro arrived and saw the women on the ground.<p>

"Oi! Are you okay?!" he gasped rushing to their aid. "Are you okay?"

"A monster!" one panted.

"Monster? …It can't be…"

Then, the aging wolf looked up to see the Owl Imagin flying overhead only to gasp in fright. He then turned and saw a runner in a tracksuit heading towards the park before realizing what the Imagin was planning. Said Imagin actually dropped down and scarred the runner to his feet. Suddenly…

"Please wait!" Toshiro shouted protecting the runner from the Imagin.

"**What are you doing?" **the Imagin questioned. **"I told you to be good and wait."**

"I… don't remember asking you to do this. I just want a safe place for the animals."

"**Hm. That's why I am granting your wish. By making it so no one will come here."**

Then, the Imagin lifted his contract holder up by his collar.

"No…"

"**Move."**

Then, the Owl tossed the old wolf aside, causing him to roll on the ground before hitting a stone wall.

"Ii..ta~!"

* * *

><p>At that same time, Alpha and Mirai entered the park via another route with Mirai on the phone and Alpha scanning the park with his goggles.<p>

"No sign of them, yet," the cyborg sighed as Mirai got a call.

"Moshi-Moshi?" she answered as she got a call from Amy. "The Imagin-tachi still haven't found Ryoutaro?"

Suddenly, Momotaros formed his sand body right in front of them.

"**Yo!" **he called getting the attention of the two hedgehogs and causing them to remove the goggles or hang up the phone.

"Momotaros!" they gasped.

"Man… you need to let us know when you're gonna do that," Alpha groaned. "Anyway, any luck?"

"**It's no good. I can't tell at all," **he groaned. **"It's the first time I am so cut off from Ryoutaro."**

"A witness said he was possessed by an evil spirit," Mirai replied. "I can't believe it, though…"

"I still say it was his fourth Imagin to date," Alpha sighed.

"**Oi oi! Don't tell me he got a new one?!" **Momo groaned. **"This ain't funny! I know you said you'd like to see more of us before Kameko appeared, Alan, but this is getting ridiculous! Besides, I won't stand for the numbers to increase anymore!"**

"Yeah," Mirai sighed. "At any rate, we've got to and find Ryoutaro!"

"**MATTE!"**

"Eh?!"

"Now what?" Alpha groaned.

"**An Imagin!"**

The two hedgehogs then franticly looked around until they saw the Owl Imagin flying towards them and Alpha prepared two katanas from his armor.

"**You're fighting me!" **Momotaros shouted getting between the Imagin and the hedgehogs only to get shattered into sand by the landing Imagin. **"ARGH! NOT AGAIN!"**

"**You brought something strange with you," **the Imagin exclaimed dusting his shoulders before Mirai ran and Alpha slowly stepped back ready to fight.

However, the Imagin knocked Alpha aside before following Mirai. Alpha then got up and tried to follow the kaijin. However, Alpha noticed that when the Owl Imagin knocked Mirai down, he also plowed through the trees and pillars in that area of the park, also destroying a birdhouse and the nest within it in the process.

"You jerk!" Alpha roared ready to battle again as the Owl Imagin landed, smashing the birdhouse and bird's nest even further.

"**If you enter this place, my contract won't be fulfilled," **the Imagin replied.

"That's the idea, bub!"

"**I'll need to drive you out either way."**

Suddenly, hip hop music filled the air catching everyone's attention. To Alpha, he thought it sounded like the song he sang with his siblings, Climax Jump, but put into a Hip Hop form. The boys from earlier danced up and formed a line. They parted down the middle with half the boys to the left and half the boys to the right to let I-Sonic dance in with a blushing Roll. I-Sonic managed to convince her to put on a few hip hop clothes over her original outfit to help her better understand.

**"Oi! There!"** Momotaros gasped, having managed to reform himself.

"Roll, what the shock?!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Gomen! I was trying to figure out this Imagin child and this happened!" Roll replied as I-Sonic helped her flip backwards, "Uwah! Warn me, okay?"

**"Hai, Okaa-chan,"** I-Sonic nodded.

"...Pffft..." Alpha and Momotaros held back their laughs as I-Sonic ended the dance with a hand in his pocket and the other pointing into the air.

"Good grief..." Mirai facepalmed while I-Sonic pointed at the destroyed birdhouse.

**"Did you break that?"**

**"Who are you?" **the Owl Imagin demanded.

**"Well, who are you?"** I-Sonic replied as he narrowed his eyes at the owl, **"Well, I'm angry. Okay?"**

**"I don't have time to play with children."**

**"It's alright," **I-Sonic smirked as Roll handed him the belt.

"Good luck," Roll whispered, "And don't let Ryoutaro-kun get hurt, okay?"

**"I'll do my best, Okaa-chan,"** I-Sonic nodded as he did a small spin while the belt wrapped around his waist before pressing the purple button and a hip-hop tune went off.

"So now we see what the purple button does," Alpha noted before seeing I-Sonic pull out Caliburn, "Huh?! Where'd he get the rusty butter knife?!"

**"Henshin!"**

**=GUN FORM=**

Den-O Plat Form formed first before the armor appeared for Sword Form, attaching onto him. The front part glowed before it flipped out to the shoulders, revealing a purple armor beneath with silver dragon arms that held two pearl orbs in the three-claws hands on the shoulder parts. A purple and gold dragon roared as it went down his face-track. It proceeded to transform into a purple and gold DenKamen in the shape of three 'Vs' layered with a gold 'V' in the middle of a purple 'V' and a thinner gold 'V' below them, making Den-O look as if he had a pointed mustache. He spun and pointed Caliburn, now a futuristic hi-tech blaster with Caliburn's face on the left side of it at the Imagin.

"...I am so ashamed at myself. My fellow blades will give unto me the most heinous of mockeries for the rest of my life," Caliburn sighed, anime tears falling from his eyes.

**"Oi! What is that?!"** Momotaros complained.

"Kamen Rider Den-O...Gun Form," Roll replied as she walked over to the others.

"Gun Form?!" Alpha gawked as he was about to join in when Roll put a hand on his shoulder.

"Matte. I pinkie promised he'd get to fight as Den-O without his Onii-chan there," Roll replied.

"...Onii-chan? Me?" Alpha gawked, "Wait! What the shock do I have to keep a Pinkie Promise you made?!"

"..." Roll's reply was a simple punch into his gut, causing Alpha to gurgle and collapse, out cold.

**"...Now he knows how I feel when you two do that,"** Momotaros laughed before Mirai stomped him, _**"Oh come on, you Hanakuso Onna!"**_

**"Mind if I defeat you so I can go back to teaching Okaa-chan to dance? Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

**"What was that?"** the Owl Imagin demanded as he pulled a rapier out, **"You're Den-O? Your form is different from what I heard."**

**"Then...I'm going to defeat you quick and go back to helping Okaa-chan," **Gun Form replied.

With that, the Owl Imagin charged and swung vertically. Gun Form did a spin and backhanded the Imagin from behind. Gun Form began to dance as he effortlessly dodged the swings of the rapier. He did a spin from the lunge of the Imagin and slammed his fist into its neck before hitting it with a few shots from Caliburn while the Imagin tried to recover. It was sent backwards as Gun Form continued to fire. The Imagin began to quickly dodge and the shots began to destroy some white structures there.

"Ah! Be careful!" Roll called before yelping as the four avoided a falling tree branch Gun Form had shot off trying to hit the Imagin...only for Momotaros to get hit by a rock and crushed under it.

_**"Three times?!"**_ Momotaros snapped.

**"Mind if I fly, too?"** Gun Form asked as he snapped his free hand, causing DenBird to drive up.

"To summon the Machine DenBird like that... It seems you have a bit of potential," Caliburn noted, "But why must I be a gun?!"

"**It's got something to do with the form, I guess," **Den-O shrugged as he zoomed off after the Owl Imagin.

Driving around the park on Machine DenBird, Den-O followed and kept up with the Owl Imagin, much to the creature's dismay.

"**How fast!" **it panted as it reached a nearby stadium, with Alpha, Mirai, and Roll following the rider.

Den-O hopped off the motorcycle as the Owl Imagin took to the skies… or rather… near the roof of the stadium before Den-O opened fired with Caliburn. However, in the process, he was actually damaging the roof, too, making debris fall in the process. All the while, the Owl Imagin avoided and fled the shots as Den-O tried to fire some more.

"STOP ALREADY YOU BAKA!" Alpha shouted as he and the girls rushed over to Den-O's location.

"If you continue the park will be destroyed!" Mirai snapped.

"**Oh right," **Den-O replied stopping the firing. **"I broke the bird nest, didn't I?"**

"…It's still almost hard to believe this guy's a kid," Alpha whispered to himself as Mirai walked over despite Roll's silent protests.

"Who are you?!" Mirai demanded seeing Den-O in a squat position with his arms around his knees looking at the debris on the ground that he made before hearing Mirai and standing up.

"**What?"** he questioned as Alpha and Roll got closer.

It was also at about this time that Momotaros dashed over, reformed once more.

"**Don't play dumb!" **the Oni Imagin snapped. **"When did you possess Ryoutaro?!"**

"I think it was at least as long as Ryoutaro has known me," Roll figured, surprising Mirai and Alpha.

"That means he's been around before we made the jump to 1971!" Alpha gawked, but Momotaros ignored all of this.

"**Get away already!" **he shouted as he charged over to the rider and tried to punch and kick him out, only to get shattered into sand… AGAIN! **"Okay, this is getting a little overused in one day, now! KNOCK IT OFF, PEOPLE!"**

"**That's no good," **Den-O replied. **"I have something to do."**

"You mean… teach me how to dance?" Roll asked as Alpha facepalmed himself.

"**Yeah. That too, Okaa-chan. Demo… I have another job to do. I was told to defeat Ryoutaro."**

This brought out gasps from everyone in the area.

"**That's why I possessed him."**

"…This doesn't make any sense!" Alpha snapped, gripping his head in pain as if he had a headache. "Someone get me some aspirin, I think my head's gonna blow."

"**NANI?!" **Momotaros gasped as he reformed himself again.

* * *

><p>On DenLiner, the other two Taros gasped at the exclamation made by the new Imagin possessing Den-O.<p>

"**What's going on?! This is extremely bad," **Urataros gawked as Kintaros got up and charged out to Momotaros' location. **"Me too!"**

Amy, having seen this, just exhaled as she saw both Imagin leave.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Teme…"<strong>Momotaros growled as Kintaros and Urataros appeared next to him on either side.

"Kintarou-san! Urashimatarou-san!" Roll gasped when she saw them with Momotaros.

"**Ah, miina's here," **Den-O observed bluntly.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Sonia-san would ask me out for a drive. Even if Manic-kun had to join us," Bartleby smiled driving his VW beetle with Sonia next to him and Manic in the back.<p>

They were driving down the highway upon Sonia's request.

"So let's go where you want, Sonia-san," Bartleby offered.

"The usual… The usual place," Sonia answered.

"The usual place?" Where's that?"

"Kibougahara," Sonia and Manic answered in unison.

"The hill where we always look at the stars," Sonia explained.

Then, the two hedgehogs smiled as they had a flashback of Sonia at the top of the hill with her boyfriend at the time. Although it was tough to identify him, it was clear that he was a male hedgehog with light colored quills. The flashback also included the telescope from the Milk Dipper being used by the couple as Sonia smiled with her boyfriend and Sonic and Manic smiled at Sonia's happiness while staying by the car down below.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I won't let you lay a finger on Ryoutaro!" <strong>Kintaros snapped, cracking his neck, back at the park.

"**I'm going to need you to leave," **Urataros replied.

"**I can't. Okay?" **Den-O responded.

"Miina! Don't! He's only a child!" Roll protested.

"**Urusei!"**Momotaros snapped. **"An Imagin's an Imagin! And we don't know if you can or can't till we try!"**

"**For now, we'll have to drive out the one in Ryoutaro," **Urataros figured.

"**IKUZE!"**

With that, the three Taros Imagin charged at Den-O despite Roll's protests before they formed a sand tornado with their orbs of light in it around the rider.

"Whoa! I didn't know they could do that," Alpha admitted.

However, Den-O just smacked the three Taros out of sight and back to DenLiner, much to everyone's surprise.

"**Kuso! Onoi-yaro!"** Momotaros groaned in pain on the floor as back in 2011, Den-O unhooked his belt revealing I-Sonic once more.

"Selfish kid," Alpha whispered to himself so quietly that Roll couldn't hear him as Mirai rushed over to I-Sonic.

"Give Ryoutaro back!" Mirai snapped.

"**Hmm… No. Because I want to play more like this and help Okaa-chan dance," **I-Sonic chuckled.

"Ryoutaro, can you hear me?! Open your eyes, Ryoutaro!" Mirai shouted before I-Sonic grabbed her wrist much to Roll's and Alpha's shock.

"What the SHOCK!" Alpha gasped.

"**He can't hear. Ryoutaro is in a really deep place," **I-Sonic replied nonchalantly.

"_NO!" _Ryoutaro's voice suddenly shouted out.

"**Ara? Nande?"**

"_No! LET GO!"_

With a flinch, I-Sonic lost the hat, headphones, and purple highlights before returning to normal and falling to his knees.

"Ryoutaro! Are you okay?!" Mirai gasped as Roll was already feeling sorry for the Imagin possessing him and Alph tried to wrap I brain around the scenario.

* * *

><p>"Oh, by the way, sis. I found that thing you wanted me to find," Manic told his sister handing her a small sliver pocketwatch similar to the one held by the silver hedgehog occasionally seen in the past.<p>

Sonia smiled looking at the watch before turning it over and reading the English words "The past should give us hope."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O<strong>

**Dragon Imagin: I was told if I defeat Ryoutaro, I can be the conductor of the train of time.**

**Urataros: Looks like we have no choice but to cooperate.**

**Roll: Why's this happening?!**

**Ryoutaro: Nee-san and Roll- chan aren't a part of this, don't get them involved!**

**Den-O Gun Form: Otaosuke ii ne? Kotae wa kiitenai kedo!**

**Stop 18: Dance with Dragon**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Imagin: Super Hero Time?<strong>

**Ryoutaro: GekiRanger and Den-O. It's the name for both of them when it originally aired.**

**Alpha: We're using that for this omake.**

**Momotaros: GekiRed and I have a big part. But who's this guy?!**

**Roll: And why does he call me Okaa-chan?**

**Ryoutaro: You'll have to watch next time on Super Hero Time.**

**Dragon Imagin: Can I start watching from GekiRanger? Kotae wa kiitenai!**


	18. Dance with Dragon

**KKD: Okay guys, here is the next part of Ryuuta's intro to the team. You know the usual disclaimers, GT and I only own Mirai, Alpha, and Roll, the others belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie, Bandai, and Toei. I just hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Dance with Dragon<span>

_**"I have something to do."**_

_"You mean… teach me how to dance?" Roll asked as Alpha facepalmed himself._

_**"**__**Yeah. That too, Okaa-chan. Demo… I have another job to do. I was told to defeat Ryoutaro."**_

_This brought out gasps from everyone in the area._

_**"**__**That's why I possessed him."**_

_**"**__**I won't let you lay a finger on Ryoutaro!" **__Kintaros snapped, cracking his neck, back at the park._

_"__**I'm going to need you to leave," **__Urataros replied._

_"Miina! Don't! He's only a child!" Roll protested._

_"__**Urusei!" **__Momotaros snapped. __**"An Imagin's an Imagin! And we don't know if you can or can't till we try!"**_

_"__**IKUZE!"**_

_With that, the three Taros Imagin charged at Den-O despite Roll's protests before they formed a sand tornado with their orbs of light in it around the rider._

_"Whoa! I didn't know they could do that," Alpha admitted._

_However, Den-O just smacked the three Taros out of sight and back to DenLiner, much to everyone's surprise._

* * *

><p>"Roll, I know you're still not completely used to our time and the Imagin situation, but what the shock?!" Alpha snapped as Roll gently placed a blanket on Ryoutaro in DenLiner.<p>

"It's because that Imagin... He's just a child," Roll scowled at Alpha, "And you haven't spent time with him to understand him."

"Did you know that Ryoutaro was stuck?" Mirai frowned.

"The child told me that the hypnosis let him let Ryoutaro-kun rest up from being exhausted from Momotarou-tachi's possessions," Roll explained, giving a small smile, "Though I didn't know he wanted to fight Ryoutaro-kun, I knew that he wanted Ryoutaro to be rested up for it and I'm grateful he let him rest."

**"Oi, Ryoutaro! What's going on with that yaro?!"** Momotaros demanded until Roll leveled him a dark glare.

"You did _not_ just say what I thought you just said," Roll growled, making Momotatros gulp and start backing away in fear.

"Okay...Overprotective with kids," Alpha muttered.

"I don't know," Ryoutaro noted, "I think he's inside me, though..."

"Dude, that is sick," Alpha noted, causing Ryoutaro to freeze up.

"N-Not like that!" Ryoutaro exclaimed before Mirai slapped Alpha's head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Mirai ordered.

**"He's in Ryoutaro's mind pretty deep,"** Urataros noted, **"This child is extremely dangerous."**

**"I'm going to possess you and send him flying!"** Kintaros declared before hiding behind Momotaros when Roll glared at him while mouthing 'coffee grinder.'

**"Baka. If you do that, you'll break Ryoutaro and we'll all get turned into Imagin Coffee!"** Momotaros whispered in fear.

"May I?" Roll offered before turning to Ryoutaro, "Imagin-chan, can you be good for Okaa-chan and come out?"

**"Oh, come on! No way will that h..."** Momotaros snorted.

_**"Hai, Okaa-chan,"**_ the Imagin replied.

Sand fell off Ryoutaro and turned into a new Imagin. Amy and Roll cooed a little since the Imagin was the size of a nine-year-old Mobian. He wore a purple trench-coat with a black inside and baggy purple dancing pants. He had a pair of white gloves on his hands and purple and black headphones on his head. His dragon-shaped head had two fin-like horns on his head and gold whiskers and red eyes.

**"He came out!"** Momotaros exclaimed.

**"He really is a child!"** Urataros gawked.

"Amy-chan, do you have any hot chocolate and cotton candy ice cream?" Roll asked.

"Hai!" Amy replied with a smile.

**"Hot Chocolate? What is that? Can I try it? 'kay?"** the Dragon Imagin pondered.

"Hai, hai," Roll giggled as Mirai, Alpha, and Ryoutaro just stared in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action as Roll looked with a slight smile and blush***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Rod, and Gun forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Alpha, Roll, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Gun Form Imagin possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros, Kintaros, & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p><strong>"You!"<strong> Momotaros growled as he pointed at the child that stayed behind Roll, **"You said you were gonna get Ryoutaro! What do you mean by that?! Just what are you?!"**

"Momotarou-san, that is not how you talk to a child," Roll frowned before looking at the Dragon Imagin, "You remind me of a dragon I once read about. Can I call you 'Ryutaros?'"

**"Uh-huh, Okaa-chan,"** the Dragon Imagin nodded before turning to Momotaros, **"I don't want to answer."**

**"Stop screwing around!" **Momotaros snapped.

**"I will put him in the corner with my strength!"** Kintaros declared.

**"Alright! Shut him up, Kuma-Yaro!"** Momotaros cheered before Roll's fist dug into the two Imagin's guts, making them collapse.

**"Wai! Okaa-chan is really strong!"** Ryutaros laughed and clapped before his eyes widened, **"Okaa-chan! Ne, ne! Okaa-chan's bleeding!"**

"She's overdone it again," Alpha sighed.

"I'll go get the medical kit," Mirai facepalmed.

**"They say a fisherman in a hurry won't catch any fish,"** Urataros noted as he knelt down to Ryutaros, **"I want to know the details."**

"Hold on," Alpha noted, "You guys fight here and DenLiner will..."

"Hai! Your ice cream and hot cocoa are ready!" Amy beamed as she put the bowl and cup before Roll and Ryutaros respectively while Mirai began to bandage Roll's bleeding limbs.

"Arigatou, Amy-chan," Roll smiled gently.

**"Itadakimasu!"** Ryutaros beamed as he began to drink the hot cocoa.

**"You little brat...underestimating me..."** Momotaros seethed as he recovered.

"Ryutaros, when did you possess Ryoutaro?" Mirai asked, deciding to try Roll's method for the child...just for the moment.

**"Mmm... Well..."** Ryutaros stuck his tongue out a little while thinking before he pointed at Urataros, **"When that hentai Kame-chan possessed him." (A/N: Hentai here means pervert, not the other things you might find online you dirty jerks.)**

**"Eh?! H-Hentai...?" **Urataros gawked.

**"Focus on the time, not his label!"** Momotaros and Alpha barked.

* * *

><p><em>"What was that just now?" Ryoutaro pondered.<em>

_Urataros in his light form sped for Ryoutaro. He had to pause when a truck went by, letting a second ball of light hit Ryoutaro, causing his eyes to briefly turn violet. After that, Urataros possessed him._

* * *

><p><strong>"I thought that if we did that together, then no one would notice me, ne?" <strong>Ryutaros noted before resuming drinking his hot chocolate, **"Umai..."**

**"So... He used me as camouflage?!"**

"Sounds like it," Alpha noted.

**"What a little brat,"** Momotaros snorted.

"You've been in me that long?" Ryoutaro blinked.

**"Uh-huh,"** Ryutaros nodded before turning to Roll, **"This is yummy, Okaa-chan!"**

"I knew you'd like something sweet, Ryutaros-chan," Roll giggled.

"Good grief," Alpha faceplamed.

"I do not care if the child is a child or not," Caliburn's eye twitched, "I was turned into a gun...and used by a _dragon_. The disgrace that I now have is immeasurable!"

* * *

><p>At that same time, the Owl Imagin was terrorizing the park, keeping people away from it.<p>

"Eh?" Toshiro gawked when he awoke in the hospital with a bandage around on his head before realizing what was happening. "It can't be!"

With that, Toshiro got out of bed and rushed outside.

* * *

><p>"What are you after, Ryutaros?" Mirai asked the dragon Imagin politely. "Den-O? The singularity point?"<p>

"**Don't know," **Ryutaros shrugged. **"Something just put the thought into my head by itself. Imagins are all that way, right?"**

"Thoughts don't just appear out of thin air like that," Alpha replied as Mirai gasped.

"Really?" Ryoutaro asked one of Taros.

"**Well, there is that," **Urataros confirmed.

"**So I was told I could be the conductor for the train of time if I beat Ryoutaro," **Ryutaros added to his explanation before.

"Really? The conductor?" Alpha sighed.

"**Yea! Being a conductor would be great!" **

"I still say beating Ryoutaro is uncalled for."

"**Conductor?!" **Momotaros gawked. **"Who? Who told you tha-?!"**

"Momotarou-san!" Roll snapped at the Oni, forcing him back to his seat in fear before she approached Ryutaros. "Ryutaros, who told you all of this?"

"**Gomen, Okaa-chan, but I said I didn't know, right," **Ryutaros apologized. **"It was just put into my head. That's why I have to beat Ryoutaro. Right?"**

The dragon Imagin then pointed to Ryoutaro, accidentally getting cream from his Hot Cocoa onto the hedgehog's cheek.

"**No 'right,' you jerk!"** Momotaros growled. **"I won't let that happen!"**

"But there's gonna be a problem if you kill Ryoutaro," Alpha noted remembering what his twin said Momotaros mentioned before his first battle as Den-O. "If he dies, you'll die too."

"**Hmm… I know," **Ryutaros replied.

"**I think I shoud shut him up here!" **Kintaros figured as the Imagin began to surround Ryutaros.

"Matte!" Sonic and Roll called out, getting the attention of the others.

"I want to ask…" Ryoutaro started. "You possessed me so long ago… it's strange that you haven't done anything yet."

"**Ah… Well, possessing Ryoutaro is a really good thing," **Ryutaros smiled.

"Good?" Mirai gawked.

"It's hard to tell with this kid," Alpha sighed.

"It wouldn't be if you just took the time," Roll replied.

"**Hey, Okaa-chan! Please! May I just keep it this way a bit longer?" **the dragon Imagin asked walking over to Sonic. **"I'll do a proper job about it later. Bang!"**

"**Don't get cocky, you…!" **Momotaros growled charging before Ryutaros entered Ryoutaro once more. **"He's in Ryoutaro again! Come out! I want to settle this!"**

"Can't breathe!" Sonic gasped as Momotaros was strangling him to get Ryutaros out.

"**I said come out!"**

Suddenly, Roll gave the Oni a karate chop to the neck, forcing him to let go, just as Owner walked in.

"Creating another uproar?!" he asked.

"Gomen, Owner-san," Roll bowed.

"It involves the Imagin in Ryoutaro," Mirai started. "Please eliminate the sharing of the ticket."

"Eh?! Mirai-san! That's just cruel! You can't do that to a child, even if he IS an Imagin!"

"He's a threat to Den-O; he needs to be forced off DenLiner!"

"No he doesn't! If Momotarou-tachi can reform… to an extent, by being with Ryoutaro, this must be able to help him, too."

'What a catfight,' Alpha thought to himself as the girls argued back and forth.

"Well Ryoutaro never permitted to share his pass with Ryutaros anyway!" Mirai continued.

"He needs to stay somehow! Owner! Can't he have a pass or a ticket?" Roll responded.

"**I do have a ticket Okaa-chan," **Ryutaros replied getting everyone's attention. **"It's in the pocket."**

Sure enough, Ryoutaro reached into his pocket and found a purple DenLiner ticket with Ryutaros' picture on it. What was different from most tickets was that this had a red stamp on it labeled "No expiration."

"Yes!" Roll cheered.

"How?!" Mirai gawked as Ryoutaro turned to his chest hearing Ryutaros, yet the others could'nt hear him.

"He says he received it from someone," Sonic answered.

"As long as you have a ticket…" Mephiles started as he began to walk towards his seat. "…you are a passenger on DenLiner. And… as long as you don't cause trouble in the car… I have no problem."

Before he could finish, the car began to shake a little on the tracks, but it didn't fall off.

"That is the rule, after all," Owner finished.

* * *

><p>In the present, the Owl Imagin continued to wreck havoc as he took various objects from cars to carts, and other miscellaneous items to make a barricade around the park.<p>

It was at about this point that Ryoutaro, Alpha, Roll, and Mirai returned to the Milk Dipper.

"The coast is clear," Alpha sighed in relief.

"I'm going to the park. Ryoutaro, rest your body. Right now you can't fight in your state. And keep an eye and ear out for Ryutaros, Roll-chan," Mirai instructed, getting a nod from the hedgefox.

"What about me?" Alpha asked.

"You come with me; someone needs to fight the Imagin."

"Finally."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Ryoutaro panted, getting a nod from Mirai before he looked and noticed his siblings were missing.

"Ah, that's right. Sonia-san and Manic-kun are out, it seems," Mirai remembered. "Knuckles-san said something about that telescope."

"Eh?"

"Bye."

"See ya, bro!" Alpha waved as he and Mirai rushed out the door.

"What's important about the telescope, Ryoutaro-kun?" Roll asked as they approached the object in question and Sonic checked the cloth underneath it to find something was missing.

"Gone!" he gasped. "Could it be…"

"What's missing?"

* * *

><p>At this point, Sonic remembered one of the times he and Manic joined Sonia and her boyfriend. He was about to think of what the object was when…<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ne, where's your Onee-chan?" <strong>Ryutaros asked out of the blue, surprising Ryoutaro and Roll. **"Your Onee-chan isn't here?"**

"Why do you know about Nee-san?" Ryoutaro gasped about to head for the door. "Nee-san and Roll-chan have nothing to do with this. Don't get them involved!"

"**Why? …Then can I go bird watching? And cats and such with Okaa-chan?"**

"No… wait a moment!"

"**Okay?"**

"Ryutaros! Don't be so forceful!" Roll protested, but was a little too late as Ryutaros already possessed Sonic.

* * *

><p>At this time, Knuckles was returning to the Milk Dipper, but was wearing a ridiculous get-up. He wore multiple bead necklaces, bracelets, and anklets on his robes, all of which had been lined with red and gold to signify good luck. His hat had been replaced with a white headband with rolled up sutra papers in it. In his left hand was a staff decorated with multiple religious symbols and soaked in Holy Water.<p>

"This time for sure, I'll get the evil spirit possessing Sonic!" Knuckles declared.

He was about to open the door when he heard a Hip-Hop version of Climax Jump. He turned and screamed before running into the Milk Dipper, the group of dancing boys following with cleaning supplies. As the dancers danced and cleaned up the wrecked Milk Dipper, Knuckles found R-Sonic, dancing while looking at a picture book.

"Ah! It's the evil spirit that's possessing the idiot!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Oh, Knuckles-san," Knuckles turned to see Roll in her hip-hop attire, "Why do you have all that weird stuff?"

"...It's spreading!" Knuckles cried out in shock.

"Maa, maa," Roll assured, "Knuckles-san, Ryutaros-chan is a benevolent spirit."

"...Benevolent?!" Knuckles gawked.

"Hai, hai. He's possessing Ryoutaro-kun so he can rest. He made a mess of the place because he was getting used to the body," Roll lied as R-Sonic danced over.

**"Okaa-chan, this is really neat! Tatsu-chan is sugei!" **R-Sonic beamed, earning a giggle from Roll.

"Just make sure you put his book back in place once you finish, ne?"

**"Hai!"** R-Sonic nodded as he danced over to the bookshelf and put it in and went to get a mop.

"So...So how long is it staying?" Knuckles gawked.

"He can feel bad luck coming off Ryoutaro-kun, so he'll pop up now and then to help with his bad luck. Plus, he sees me as a mother," Roll giggled.

_'Y...You're enjoying this because of being called a mother...'_ Knuckles thought with a deadpan before R-Sonic danced over.

**"Ah! Interesting!" **R-Sonic beamed, looking at a set of purple, blue, yellow, white, and red beads on Knuckles' left wrist, **"Can I have that?"**

"Magic word, Ryutaros-kun?" Roll asked.

**"Kotae wa kiitenai?"** R-Sonic innocently guessed.

"It's 'please,' but close," Roll replied, glancing at Knuckles.

"...Well, i-if you say that it's a benevolent spirit," Knuckles gulped before giving it to R-Sonic.

**"Wai! Arigatou!"** R-Sonic chuckled before he danced out with his troop since the cleaning was done.

"Perhaps you should just go home for now, ne?" Roll asked.

"Y...Yeah," Knuckles nodded, "I feel a terrible headache coming upon me..."

**"Are you coming, Okaa-chan?"** R-Sonic asked as he poked his head in.

"Hai," Roll nodded as she followed after R-Sonic, "Ryutaros-chan, you can control people, can't you?"

**"Guess so,"** R-Sonic replied as he slid the bracelet on, **"Ne, ne, it's all of us, ne?"**

"Hm? Oh, red for Momotarou, blue of Urashimatarou, yellow for Kintarou, and purple for Ryutaros-chan?" Roll guessed.

**"Uh-huh. And white for Okaa-chan and Onee-chan!"** R-Sonic beamed.

"Onee-chan?" Roll blinked before R-Sonic flipped her once more after giving a warning when she repeated the last word he said, "Eep!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Listen, this isn't a time for quarreling,"<strong> Momotaros informed the two melancholy Imagin and the depressed, ashamed Legendary Sword.

**"That's true. Looks like we'll have to cooperate,"** Urataros noted as Kintaros picked up Caliburn.

"Let us do this together, you three," Caliburn agreed.

**"For the sake of our friend, Ryoutaro!"** Kintaros declared.

**"You guys, well said!"** Momotaros declared as he put an arm on their shoulders.

"Sugoi! So moving!" Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

**"I misunderstood you guys! Oi, Kuma!"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Sorry for thinking you were just a hibernating giant! Kameko!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"So you're not just a perverted turtle! Caliburn!"**

"Oh dear," Caliburn rolled his eyes.

**"You're not just a blunt rusted letter opener like Alpha and I think of! I'm so happy!"**

**"No... I also thought Sempai was like Kin-chan... a brainless peach. Call it a truce?"**

Momotaros nodded.

"I merely thought of you three as complete imbecilic demons. It seems that I was wrong to assume that," Caliburn added.

**"I also thought that you guys were so undependable that you were dragging me down,"** Kintaros noted.

**"Oh, really?"**

**"Alright, alright, alright. Let the four of us bring our powers together..." **Momotaros held up the three Chaos Emeralds they had, **"...Along with these things. T-t-tog..."** He grabbed the two Imagin and tried to pull all four of them together, **"We're not bringing it together! Bring it together!"**

"...Might be hopeless," Amy slumped.

* * *

><p>Toshiro panted as he ran up to the park. His eyes widened at all the junk that had barricaded the park.<p>

"How terrible. Onee-chan's favorite spot..." Torshiro whispered as he looked over the mound just barely to see a spot under a tree, "He hasn't touched it. But still, all of this!"

"We're too late?" Alpha pondered as he and Mirai stopped before the barricade near Toshiro before they heard the Hip-Hop music and turned to see R-Sonic and Roll dancing up with the boys, "Roll, what the shock?!"

"Gomen! Ryutaros-chan felt bad for making a mess in Milk Dipper and took over Ryoutaro-kun to clean it up. Then Knuckles-san showed up in a funny outfit and things just went funny after that," Roll apologized.

"This is why you don't enable brats!" Alpha barked.

**"Aw...I can't get in like this,"** R-Sonic frowned, **"I really wanted to see the animals that live here, too."**

"You're controlling Ryoutaro again?" Mirai groaned as she walked over.

_"Zzz..."_ Ryoutaro snored inside of his body.

**"Okaa-chan helped me convince Ryoutaro to go to sleep since you wanted him to. I promised I wouldn't let his body be hurt, either,"** R-Sonic explained, not seeing Roll stick her tongue out at Alpha, before R-Sonic gasped with a smile and ran over to the barricade, sitting down as one of the kittens and pups that were eating from the bowls Toshiro had set up earlier ran over, **"Kawaii."**

"...He just wanted to see the animals?" Alpha pondered.

"Uh-huh. It's what I wanted to do for him because he cleaned up Milk Dipper; he wanted to come here and see the animals," Roll explained as she picked up a kitten that had come over to her, none of them noticing the half-breed wolf boy blink and regain control of his body.

The boy shook his head and saw the barricade. He ran over to it and tried to hold back a sob. He turned to see Toshiro, just giving him a small smile. R-Sonic dismissed his dance group as the two nodded at each other. Alpha tackled the two over just as the Owl Imagin flew over them. He rushed at the Imagin.

**"Move!"** the Imagin snapped as he backhanded Alpha away and stood before Toshiro, **"Your wish has been granted. The Contract is complete."**

The mixed breed boy yelped as the Owl Imagin went back to the past. Roll ran over and held up the ticket as Mirai walked over.

"Two years ago. February 20," Mirai read, "Do you remember what happened on this day?"

"Ah. That's the day Koro died," Toshiro explained as he looked over at the boy, recalling a time when he and the boy were feeding a small black puppy, "You always helped take care of the animals that live here on your way home from school. But the one you always enjoyed being with the most was little Koro and was hoping to adopt him. But...that day, Koro got hit by a bike. You tried to bring him to a hospital alone. You got lost. By the time I found you and got you to the hospital..." the boy's eyes began to water along with R-Sonic's, "...it was too late."

"Oh, Koro..." Roll sniffled as her eyes watered.

"Since then, you haven't come to the park. It was always bringing up memories of Koro...memories you didn't want to remember anymore," Toshiro continued, "You probably blamed yourself, hm?" the boy continued to let the held-in tears fall, "It's not your fault!"

**"Koro..."** R-Sonic sniffled as the dog in his lap licked his cheek, its instinct trying to comfort the Imagin child possessing the blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>"An opening!"<strong> Urataros gasped.

**"Now!"** Momotaros declared before they teleported out of DenLiner and began to struggle with Ryutaros inside Ryoutaro.

* * *

><p><strong>"What's that?!"<strong>

**"Come with us!"**

M-Sonic got up, growling. Inside, Ryoutaro-having been awoken when the Imagin appeared-felt the Oni Imagin's presence.

_"Momotaros, we have to hurry!"_ Ryoutaro ordered.

"Momotaros!"

**"Okay! Henshin!"**

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

**"Ore... youyaku Sanjou!" **Den-O posed, **"I'm going to let loose!"**

* * *

><p>Roll held the crying Ryutaros in her lap. Nearby, Alpha and Mirai just looked at him.<p>

"He really is just a child," Mirai whispered.

"Man... Now I feel bad about wanting to snap at him," Alpha noted, "...You think he has Autism?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, think about it. I've read that Autistic people have a better in-tune with animals than others, even the animals they never met," Alpha noted, "You see how sad he is. I was touched by the sad story, but Ryutaros..."

* * *

><p><strong>Febuary 20, 2009<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yuuji!" the boy turned, Koro in his arms, to see Toshiro running over.<p>

"Mr. Toshiro, Koro is..." Yuuji sniffled, unaware of sand falling off the elder until the Owl Imagin formed, "Ah!"

"Huh?" Toshiro turned to see the Imagin, "SHOCKER Kaijin?!-!-! Oi..." he collapsed in a dead faint.

With that, the Owl Imagin roared and started his rampage. The strange cloaked figure stood nearby, his pocketwatch clicking off the seconds. The Owl Imagin narrowed his eyes and began to approach the man.

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM**

DenLiner erupted from a time portal and slammed into the Owl Imagin. The mystery figure walked off as Den-O shot out on his bike. Chaos Sword Form chuckled as he turned DenBird to the Imagin.

**"Now...It's been a while since my last Climax."**

**"Seems you insist of getting in my way."**

**"Sorry. But that's my hobby!" **Chaos Sword Form declared as he revved the engine and drove at the Imagin, slashing him over just as the Imagin pulled out his rapier, **"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

Chaos Sword Form charged at the Owl Imagin, Caliburn blazing in flames. The two began to sword fight with all their might. The Owl Imagin managed to duck and stabbed the Terminal Buckle, forcing the Chaos Emerald out and Den-O into his regular Sword Form.

**"Oi! Teme!"** Sword Form snapped as he cut the rapier in two.

* * *

><p>He proceeded to unleash an onslaught of slashes and strike on the Imagin.<p>

"Better?" Roll asked as she looked at Ryutaros.

**"Uh-huh,"** Ryutaros nodded before seeing something through his connection with Ryoutaro, **"Oh no!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"You, come down now!"<strong> Sword Form snapped before holding up the pass, **"Fine! It seems you want to see my Hisstatsu Waza!"**

**=FULL CHARGE=**

_**"Stooooop!-!-!" **_Ryutaros screamed.

_"Ryutaros?"_ Ryoutaro pondered.

_**"Ryoutaro, if you don't hurry, Koro-chan is gonna die!"**_Ryutaros relied frantically, making Den-O turn his head to see Yuuji and Toushiro were nearby, Koro in Yuuji's arms.

_"...Hai. Momotaros, I don't think the Hissatsu Waza will work,"_ Ryoutaro noted.

**"What?!"** Den-O snapped as Alpha ran over, his gold attire now akin to a military fully armored combat outfit with gold guns pulled out after quickly showing he grabbed the dropped Chaos Emerald.

"He means that the bird's too high and quick for Caliburn in his Sword Stage," Alpha replied, "We need Gun Form. Roll says she'll handle getting them to the hospital."

_"Hai,"_ Ryoutaro nodded.

**"No way is he getting out!"** Den-O snapped before Ryutaros managed to force Den-O to pressed the purple button.

**=GUN FORM=**

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION GUN FORM**

Sword Form's armor flipped up as the peach vanished. The dragon formed once more and turned into its DenKamen state as Caliburn glowed and turned into his Gun Form. A pulse of power erupted off Gun Form as the armor glowed a deep violet.

"Okay, kid, let's see what you can really do when you're serious," Alpha ordered.

**"I'm really mad at this guy, Onii-chan,"** Gun Form growled, **"Mind if I blast him to smithereens? Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

With that, Alpha and Den-O aimed high and blasted towards the Owl, but he kept avoiding the blasts that ended up going into stray buildings. Den-O then used more break dance moves to aim and fire at the Owl with Alpha quickly following suit, finding it very effective.

"Not bad, Ryuuta," he chuckled, aiming his golden guns until one ran out of ammo and he pulled out the Dengasher in gun mode.

"**Thanks, but please focus, Onii-chan!" **Den-O shouted before the hedgehog and rider returned to the battle.

When the Owl got close, to the ground, Den-O and Alpha rolled and blasted the bird to the ground, causing it difficulty to get back up.

"All right, Ryuuta…" Alpha smirked readying his Dengasher. "Let's do it together."

"You know what this means," Caliburn smirked knowing it should be close to the end of the Imagin.

"**This is the end. Okay?" **Den-O snared at the Imagin.

"**No…" **the Owl protested as Den-O readied his pass.

"**Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

**=FULL CHARGE=**

With that, Den-O and Alpha held two-handed grips on their respective guns as purple electricity flowed from Den-O's armor into the two guns with the pearls on his armor glowing. Then, the two pulled the triggers and launched two over-sized energy orbs at the Imagin, making it explode with a groan.

However, the duo noticed something odd; in the flames, the sand of the Imagin reformed and created to Gigandeaths (a Heaven and a Hades).

"OH SHOCK!" Alpha gasped as he and Den-O dodged the oncoming Gigandeaths' attacks before Den-O boarded DenBird. "Go get 'em, Ryuuta!"

"**I have a train too, right?" **he asked.

"_I don't know if there is one for you," _Ryoutaro sighed as Alpha came dashing up.

"Don't say that! I'm sure there is!" Alpha exclaimed as Storm clouds began to form overhead and, sure enough, a train with two cars based after Ryutaro's form appeared from the Sands of Time. "There it is!"

"**That's mine," **Den-O shouted as he drove closer and the rest of the DenLiner cars appeared side-by-side with Ryutaros'.

With the engine and caboose of Ryutaros' train splitting up, the other cars merged onto its tracks in the order of Ryutaro's front head, Kintaros', Urataros', the usual DenLiner battle cars, and the tail end of Ryutaros' train. All the cars then linked up with Den-O making a sharp turn around to aim towards the Gigandeaths, and Alpha stopped right next to him.

"Yo, Ryuuta. Sorry about my snapping before. Don't show them any mercy," Alpha replied with a smirk.

"**Arigatou, Onii-chan," **Den-O replied before returning his gaze to the battle. **"IKUZO!"**

With that, both train and rider drove towards the kaijuu that kept blasting them and missing. Then, Den-O jumped his bike up to land on the top of his engine before pressing the green buttons. This summoned a dragon-like head from his engine with the rider on top and a tail from the rear of the train while activating all the others cars at the same time.

Then, readying Caliburn in his gun form, Den-O took his train into the sky blasting the kaijuu alongside his train. The first blast immediately destroyed the Gigandeath Heaven, forcing the Gigandeath Hades to flee. The rider then took off after the kaijuu, blasting it every step of the way. The way they flew and fought, it was like aerial dancing, each combatant flying around each other sending off attack after attack.

Finally, Den-O stood up and aimed Caliburn towards the Kaijuu with both him and his engine charging up a blast. Then with the pull of a trigger, both rider and train sent blue energy beams at the Gigandeath along with final energized attacks from the other cars, making Hades explode in its final defeat with Alpha cheering down below as Den-O lowered the train to his level and the rider dropped the bike down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the nearest animal hospital, Toshiro and Yuuji were in the hospital with the doctor checking on Koro to see if he survived.<p>

"Koro… hang in there," Yuuji whimpered with his wolf side feeling like he was losing a fellow pack member and loved one. "Koro… hang in there, Koro. Koro, it's okay. Hang in there. Hang in there, Koro. Koro."

Thankfully, little Koro was able to squirm back up to his paws, proving he would be okay and bringing smiles to Toshiro and Yuuji.

"He got up," Toshiro gasped as he smiled with Yuuji. "Thank goodness." _'Onee-chan… I hope this makes you happy, wherever you are.'_

"Thank goodness, Koro."

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Ryoutaro gasped on the train. "There's a place I want to get off. I have to take care of my Nee-san."<p>

"Do you know where she went?" Mirai asked.

"Mmm… I think…"

* * *

><p>Back in the present, Sonic, with Alpha alongside him, dashed off at dusk.<p>

'_Now I hope I can finally get some more insight on my family.' _Alpha thought to himself.

'_If Nee-san remembers…' _Ryoutaro thought as he dashed. _'But if she remembers, Nee-san will…'_

Nighttime at Kibougahara, and Sonia was on the same balcony she was with her old boyfriend in the flashback with Manic sitting down nearby. Sonia continued to look up at the stars with a thoughtful gaze as Sonic and Alpha came up the stairs. Then, the four siblings all stared at each other.

"Oh, Ryou-chan, Alpha-chan," Sonia said pleasantly surprised.

"Yo, bros," Manic chuckled.

"Nee-san," the twins panted as they approached their siblings and Manic stood up.

"What is it? Why are you two here?" Sonia asked.

"Actually, Sonic dragged me here, and I don't even know why we're here," Alpha admitted.

"No… Nee-san is…" Ryoutaro started.

"I wonder why I came here?" Sonia asked finishing the sentence as Alpha and Sonic nodded. "I even brought this."

Sonic looked and saw she held the silver pocket watch that we viewers saw at the end of last chapter. Seeing everyone's faces, Alpha realized that it must be important, but seeing Sonic's face made him realize that something was off.

"You don't remember?" Ryoutaro gasped.

"Sorry, bros," Manic sighed. "We do remember Knucklehead's hypnotizing therapy, though."

"I see," the twins nodded as Ryoutaro sat down exhausted.

"Ryou-chan!" Sonia gasped as her motherly instincts took over. "You look tired again!"

"It's another Imagin, but we'll explain later," Alpha sighed as Sonia took a rag from her bag to wipe the sweat from Sonic's face.

"Either way, you'll need to eat something to restore you when we return."

However, after that, the siblings just smiled with the fact that they were all there as a family and they embraced each other in a group hug. At that moment, Bartleby just happened to come by with some drinks and was surprised to see Ryoutaro and Alpha there with Sonia.

"Ara? Why?" he gawked. "Is this a joke?!"

However, Sonia held her kind motherly smile as the siblings chuckled/giggled at just being together.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh! …It's Onee-chan!" <strong>Ryutaros gasped seeing her through Ryoutaro's eyes while on the train as the others looked on with Roll giggling at this while the others looked on in confusion.

"**What's with him?" **Momotaros muttered. **"What'd he say?"**

"**Onee-chan."**

"He said, 'Onee-chan,'" Mirai noticed before gasping in realization. "I see. He said possessing Ryoutaro was really good. He might mean Sonia along with Roll."

"**That child is more and more a mystery," **Urataros sighed.

"Enough of that!" Roll snapped/whispered. "Just let him be."

"**Hey, Okaa-chan. If Ryoutaro died, would you and Onee-chan cry?" **Ryutaros asked, surprising everyone, with Roll even blushing.

"Cry?" Mirai gawked.

"H-Hai, Ryutaros-chan," Roll replied shyly.

"**Cry/**Cry/Cry/**They'll cry/Definitely cry,"** they answered in unison doing mock crying to emphasize the point.

"**I see," **Ryutaros replied. **"Then I won't kill Ryoutaro."**

"Arigatou, Ryutaros-chan," Roll smiled as the others sighed in relief.

**CUE: CLIMAX JUMP HIP HOP FORM**

"**But… being conductor of the train of time is good too."**

The others, minus Roll, just looked confused as Ryutaros did some break dance moves. Roll just giggled with some of the others groaning.

"**I still think this guy is dangerous. Definitely," **Momotaros whispered to Mirai.

* * *

><p>Then next day was Sunday, and Roll was introducing Sonia to Ryutaros, despite the other Imagin groaning a little. Sonia looked happy to see the friendly child Imagin as Manic looked confused, having not seen an Imagin of that age. Ryoutaro simply stretched as he set himself for some more training while Alpha examined the bracelet Ryutaros got from Knuckles.<p>

"Yo, Ryutaros!" Alpha called out getting the dragon Imagin's attention. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Ryuuta."

"**Of course not! I like that, 'kay? Kotae wa kiitenai!" **he responded getting friendly laughs from everyone.

Then, Alpha looked back at the bracelet and remembered what Roll told him about the observations Ryutaros made. He looked at the colors and saw each of the Imagin that joined Ryoutaro in his mind when he saw each color. However, he looked over at the white beads and instead of Sonia or Roll, he somehow saw one more Imagin, this one being based after a swan. This got his mind rolling for some strange reason.

'_Another Imagin? What could this mean?' _he pondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Den-O!<strong>

**Bartleby: Ryoutaro-kun, what's wrong?**

**Sonia: He says he and Roll are hostages.**

**Momotaros: The Kuma hibernates. The Kame is a flirt! I'm the only reliable one!**

**Alpha: You're the only reckless one!**

**Roll: False charge?**

**Ryutaros: You're in the way. Mind if I eliminate you?**

**Roll: Ryutaros, no!**

**Stop 19: Bath Jack Panic**

* * *

><p><strong>Shafu: Look, this is GekiElephantTohja.<strong>

**Ryutaros: *happily* Zou-chan! Zou-chan! Wai!**

**Urataros: I want to meet Master Elehan.**

**Alpha and Roll: Of course you would.**

**Momotaros: You want a hammer too? You want to meet cute girls.**

**Shafu: You still need training.**

**Roll: *rings the triangle***

**Shafu: Wait till next time.**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Sorry for the lack of usual intro, but I wanted to see if I could finish this ASAP. Anyway, please fav, review, give positive criticism, and check out my Ask the KKD Cast and Crew story to ask me, my crew, or the cast of any of my stories any <strong>**questions you might have. Until next time, this is KKD signing out. Jaa ne!**


	19. Bath Jack Panic

**KKD: Well, here's chapter 19, and one night before New Year's Eve. I hope you enjoy it like the others. You know the usual Disclaimers, GT and I only own Alpha, Mirai, and Roll while everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Bath Jack Panic<span>

_ …__as Storm clouds began to form overhead and, sure enough, a train with two cars based after Ryutaro's form appeared from the Sands of Time._

_ With that, both train and rider drove towards the kaijuu that kept blasting them and missing. Then, Den-O jumped his bike up to land on the top of his engine before pressing the green buttons. This summoned a dragon-like head from his engine with the rider on top and a tail from the rear of the train while activating all the others cars at the same time._

_Then, readying Caliburn in his gun form, Den-O took his train into the sky blasting the kaijuu alongside his train. The first blast immediately destroyed the Gigandeath Heaven, forcing the Gigandeath Hades to flee. The rider then took off after the kaijuu, blasting it every step of the way. The way they flew and fought, it was like aerial dancing, each combatant flying around each other sending off attack after attack._

_Finally, Den-O stood up and aimed Caliburn towards the Kaijuu with both him and his engine charging up a blast. Then with the pull of a trigger, both rider and train sent blue energy beams at the Gigandeath along with final energized attacks from the other cars, making Hades explode in its final defeat with Alpha cheering down below as Den-O lowered the train to his level and the rider dropped the bike down._

* * *

><p>"Of all the times for it to rain," Roll groaned as she helped Ryoutaro with his shopping by holding the umbrella.<p>

"Hey, you! Your change," the store clerk called out since the hedgehog grabbed the groceries without getting change for the cash he gave.

"Ah! I forgot about that," Ryoutaro sighed as he went back to get the change. "Arigatou."

Since Sonic was using a bike to take a break from the running, Roll had placed the groceries on the handlebars. Then, while they weren't looking, some jerk in black came and snagged the bike.

"AH! MY BIKE!" Roll gasped as she and Ryoutaro ran after the thief. "Give it back!"

The course the thief took was an obstacle course, giving him as much bad luck as Ryoutaro did. They continued to run until Sonic realized the route he was taking and decided to take a shortcut with Roll in pursuit.

The sun eventually came out, but the thief tried to be careful still since he was exhausted. Next thing he knew, Ryoutaro and Roll blocked his was as they ran out from a nearby alley.

"MATTE!" the two called out as the thief fell with the bike to the ground much to their surprise.

The two panted as they got back to the bike.

"You sure are stubborn!" the thief chuckled under his medical mask.

As they struggled up, a police car could be heard, surprising the thief. The noises came from both behind and in front of the group before the thief managed to get up and help Ryoutaro and Roll to their feet along, but leaving the bike behind.

"Come! Come with me!" he urged, ushering them into an empty bathhouse before shutting the doors and closing the curtains as the cops drove up.

Just when the thief thought he could escape from the back, the supposed owner of the place came into the room.

"Oi! What are you guys doing?" he demanded.

"URUSEI!" the thief roared holding out a gun, surprising both the man in front of him and his two hostages that were our protagonists.

"AH MOU!" Roll screamed as Ryoutaro whimpered towards the "camera" breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action as Roll looked with a slight smile and blush***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Rod, and Gun forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Alpha, Roll, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Ryutaros possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see the four Taros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"D-Do we have to do this?" Roll squeaked.<p>

"Listen...Let me warn you. I'm a super-evil robber!" the thief declared.

"Eh?! R-Really?!" Roll exclaimed.

_'...She's terrible at seeing lies when they're not Urataros,'_ Ryoutaro thought with a sweatdrop.

"I'm gonna barricade myself here till the police disappear," the thief informed before he peeked out to see a group of police outside the place, "Police! Go!"

He forced the three to go into the back part of the bathhouse. He proceeded to do a quick-over of the entire place for security cameras and ways to enter.

_'Momotaros...'_ Ryoutaro thought with a whimper.

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright! I don't get it, but it seems fun!"<strong> Momotaros declared, **"I'm coming right now!"**

"Wait!" Mirai snapped, working at the Milk Dipper and fortunate that no one was in at the moment, turned on the blender he was in, "You three are still grounded, remember? Don't enter Ryoutaro unless he's fighting Imagin!"

**"The spinning kinda gets natural after so many times,"** Momotaros noted inside the blender as he was spun about.

_'Ryoutaro, DenLiner will reach that time soon, so I hope you can be okay until then...'_ Mirai thought.

* * *

><p>"...Why is she not getting tied up?!" the owner snapped, currently tied to a chair with Ryoutaro in another, Roll currently not in the room.<p>

"Oh, she said she was going to use the kitchen you have here to cook something while we wait," the thief replied before stiffening, "Oi! Don't talk, dammit!"

"...So we're hostages, right?" Ryoutaro blinked, "In this situation, I know hostages shouldn't be asking for favors, but..."

"What is it?!"

"I think my Nee-san and two Nii-san are worried," Ryoutaro noted, "Can I have one call?"

"She said she was going to do that," the thief snorted as, in the kitchen in the house part of the bathhouse, Roll was chopping up a few stalks of onion while frowning in annoyance as she tried to phone (she was raised in a time where you used a phone with a dial, not buttons).

* * *

><p>"So far, no reaction. When Sis gets into the Coffee Zone, she gets into it," Alpha noted as he looked at Bartleby making faces while trying to distract Sonia in her coffee making, Ryutaros sleeping beside her in his sand form.<p>

"Big trouble!" Knuckles screamed as he ran in with Manic.

"Sis! Tricycle Incident!" Manic called, causing Sonia to shift to a different gear in her head.

"Oh dear. Another Tricycle?" Sonia asked.

**"H-Huh?"** Ryutaros yawned quietly and rubbed his sandy eyes.

"Far worse than that, but I know that you'd only get out of your Coffee Zone is when someone touches a tool you're using or someone uses the 'Tricycle Incident,'" Manic shrugged, causing Bartleby to frown and pay a smirking Alpha 100 Rings.

"We don't have time for that! An armed robber is heading this way!" Knuckles barked as Ryutaros 'walked' out into the other room where Mirai was dumping Momotaros out of the blender and shoving Urataros into it when the phone rang.

**"Hello?"** Ryutaros yawned.

=Oh, Ryutaros-chan=

**"Wai! Okaa-chan!"**Ryutaros laughed happily, causing Mirai to turn to look at the dragon Imagin.

_'How did he pick up the phone when he's in his sand state?'_ Mirai thought in confusion, _'Then again, this is the little Imagin that can pick up crayons to draw pictures in his sand form...'_

**"Eh?! Okaa-chan is being held up by a funny man in black?"** Ryutaros pondered, **"And Ryoutaro is there, too? Ryoutaro isn't being funny is he? Kame-chan said that when Ryoutaro is funny around you, it's a bad thing!"**

=...Urashimatarou-san is just being a liar, Ryutaros-chan. Just ignore him= Roll deadpanned on the line.

**"Okay, Okaa-chan!"** Ryutaros nodded.

=Listen, can you tell Mirai-chan if she's there to go tell Sonia-chan to...= Roll asked, the rest not heard over the line.

**"Hai! Bye-bye, Okaa-chan!"** Ryutaros nodded before hanging up and turned to Mirai, **"Flower-chan, Okaa-chan said..."**

* * *

><p>"Hai! The Chili-Dogs are done!" Roll called as she walked in with four plates filled with Chili-Dogs.<p>

"Man...What a nonchalant person," the thief frowned under his mask.

* * *

><p>"Sonia-sama!" Mirai called as she ran in, "Big trouble! Ryoutaro and Roll are held hostage by the robber!"<p>

"Eh?!" Bartleby and Knuckles exclaimed as Sonia merely smiled.

"...Sis, how are you so calm right now?" Alpha asked.

"Oh. That's right," Sonia realized, "I need to cook food for a hostage unless Roll-chan already made something."

Everyone in Milk Dipper, except for Ryutaros, facefaulted. Ryutaros merely clapped and laughed behind the counter.

* * *

><p>=To the criminal! We've got you completely surrounded!= an officer declared over a bullhorn.<p>

"This is where the armed robber has barricaded himself," a news reporter informed to her camera crew's camera with two other reporters.

"There are reports that there are three hostages inside."

"The robber seems extremely agitated. Loud sounds can be heard periodically," the third reporter noted as he motioned to the bathhhouse.

=The police say that as long as he has a gun...= the second reporter said on a hanging tv.

"Damn it," the thief growled as he looked out a covered window, pausing in his Chili-Dog while Roll was helping the bound Ryoutaro eat his, "What's with this overreacting?!"

"You kidnapped a bathhouse owner. Those were always a big thing, even in 1971," Roll noted.

"I can't get out," the thief whimpered.

"Maybe you should give up," Ryoutaro, blushing due to being fed by Roll, offered.

"Then...I'll have to barge through!" the thief declared.

* * *

><p>At the same time, someone was fishing at a nearby lake. However, a sudden gurgling got his attention. He leaned in closer to see what it was until it spout of with steam before screaming as a 7 ft Imagin emerged from the lake with the obvious appearance of a whale with a moan.<p>

**"OI! Here it is!" **Momotaros gasped as Mirai stopped the coffee grinder, allowing Kintaros to sleep without the torture. **"The smell of an Imagin! Oi, didn't you just say so? I can enter Ryoutaro if my opponent is an Imagin, right?"**

"I didn't exactly!" Mirai countered "It doesn't have to be stupid Momo."

Then, Momo went to remind the others what the other Imagin were doing without taking Ryutaros into account.

**"Well look at THESE guys! The kuma is hibernating. The kame is flirting! I'm the only reliable one, right?"**

"More like the only reckless one," Alpha joked.

**"Shut up!"**

"Just do what you want," Mirai sighed.

"It's almost time for us to get there, anyway," Alpha figured, checking the clock.

**"Then I will!"**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Ryoutaro was possessed by Momotaros as he instantly adopted the leather jacket look with his eye sparking red.<p>

"**Ore… sanjou!" **M-Sonic roared, breaking from his ropes, surprising Roll and the thief.

"Mo-…er… Ryoutaro!" she gasped, catching herself on part of it.

"**I'll start with you."**

As Roll tried to follow and stop M-Sonic, the thief backed up in fear with M-Sonic smirking before… Alpha and Mirai opened the door.

"What're you doing, baka?!" Alpha snapped.

"If you don't hurry, the train will depart!" Mirai shouted.

"She's right. If you want to fight, then follow me!"

"Go!"

"**He's my prey too! Be sure to…" **M-Sonic groaned before getting hit by the dropped broom simply by stepping on it and it knocking M-Sonic in the arm with surprising force. **"…leave him for me!"**

With that, Alpha and M-Sonic boarded DenLiner as Roll shut the door and time returned to normal, with the thief shocked to see Mirai in Ryoutaro's place. Also, the assumed owner of the bathhouse was equally shocked.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" the thief gasped when he realized the swap had been made.

"Don't worry. I'll be the hostage," Mirai replied, walking towards the nervous thief, ignoring the gun.

"What?"

"Aren't you scared of his gun?!" Roll gawked.

"Where'd you come from?!"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Mirai asked giving the thief a stern glare.

* * *

><p>Back at the lake, the Whale Imagin took the man fishing and launched him into the water.<p>

"**There he is! There he is! THERE HE IS!" **the Imagin heard a voice roar as Alpha and M-Sonic dashed over with the two ready to fight.

"**Na~n~da~?" **the Imagin questioned in a slow voice.

"**Ore… sanjou!"**

"**You~ ha~ve~…"**

"What the shock?!" Alpha gawked.

"**Huh?!"**M-Sonic gawked in equally confusion.

"…**be~come~ Den~-O~?"**

"Shock! What a slow guy. He can't even get his words out normally."

"**What an irritating guy! If you want to say something, the hurry and spit it out!"**M-Sonic groaned.

"**Den~-O~ is~…"**

"AARRRGH/**RRRAAAAAAHHHH!"**

"**Ma~ke~ru~." (A/N: Makeru means "going to lose" according to the TV-Nihon subs.)**

"What the?!" Alpha gasped realizing what the Imagin just said.

* * *

><p><strong>CUE: DOUBLE ACTION AXE FORM<strong>

"**Makeru?" **Kintaros questioned waking up in Milk Dipper, getting Sonia's attention. **"Nakeru…"**

"Uh oh," Sonia gasped when Kintaros cracked his neck and stood up.

"**Nakeru?!"**

"SHOCK! NO!" Alpha gasped as M-Sonic only know realized what was happening.

"**Iie! NO! NAKERU JA NAI!"**M-Sonic protested.

"**NAKERU ZE!"**

"**OI! QUIT IT!"**

However, Kintaros was quick to enter and push out Momotaros and have Ryoutaro adopt the kimono and appearance of K-Sonic.

"**Nakeru ze!" **K-Sonic roared at the whale as Alpha facepalmed himself.

* * *

><p>Kintaros' interference ended up sending the Oni flying and crashing into the back, getting covered with an assortment of items that most likely wouldn't be used in Sonia's coffee now.<p>

"**Kumako… I'm going to remember this!"**

"Ara, ara?" Sonia blinked, a bit thankful that everyone else had left except for herself and Manic.

"Dude, who said the keyword?" Manic asked.

**"Stupid Whale..."** Momotaros groaned before falling on his face, **"Damn Irish."**

"...No more Family Guy for you," Sonia frowned.

"But it's funny!" Momotaros and Manic whined.

* * *

><p><strong>"Henshin!"<strong>

**=AXE FORM=**

**"My Strength had made you cry!" **Axe Form declared as he moved out of his sumo stance, energy hankies falling around them, before cracking his neck and motioning to them all, **"Wipe your tears with this!"**

"Where did the Taiko Drums playing come from?" Alpha pondered as he looked around.

**"Wi~pe? Wi~pe..."**

Den-O and Alpha roared before charging towards the Whale Imagin. Axe Form whipped out Caliburn-Axe, the Sacred...Axe...at the ready, while Alpha formed an axe from the DenGasher. Alpha yelped as he barely dodged the powerful stream of water the Whale Imagin fired at them, knocking away Axe Form. Alpha chopped onto the Whale Imagin, letting Axe Form to jump towards the Imagin and chop it as well.

**"Ru~~~n..."** the Whale Imagin whined before jumping into the water.

**"Our Strength has made you run! Wasan desu (Japanese translation of Buddhist hymns of praise)."**

"You're Buddhist?" Alpha and Caliburn blinked.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Roll is okay," Knuckles frowned, "I know that Sonic's probably fine."<p>

"With such strict guard, I won't be able to gather data," Bartleby groaned.

Unaware to any of them, Sonia and Manic sneaked by the yellow line and the police force to get into the place. Manic then slunk back, stole all the wallets of the policemen, and sneaked back in with a sinister snicker. Sonia frowned at him once they were in...and it only grew when Manic held up a dozen belts and all the officers' pants along with Bartleby's fell down to reveal their boxers. Sonia facepalmed at the stupidity of it all. Deeper in the place, the thief turned to see Ryoutaro and Alpha walk in.

"We're back," Ryoutaro chuckled sheepishly.

"And we brought donuts!" Alpha added, holding up the bag.

"Oh, how sweet of you," Roll giggled, she and Mirai the only ones untied...except for Mirai having her arms tied behind her back because she wouldn't stop bopping the thief on the head for 'insulting' her by saying she wasn't good enough to be a hostage.

"What do you mean 'we brought donuts?!'" Mirai snapped as the thief ran over, "Why did you come back?!"

"Because...Roll-chan and Mirai-san are here," Ryoutaro replied, causing Roll to blush, "I can't just run away by myself."

"Ah mou...You..." Mirai slumped.

"How did you two get in here?!" the thief snapped, "You guys! How did you get inside?! With donuts, even?!" Mirai kicked his nuts, "Ite!"

"Y...You didn't have to go so far," Roll paled, uncovering Ryoutaro's eyes since Ryutaros was most likely seeing this all.

"Eh?! Gomen! It's a force of habit now!" Mirai apologized, "Ah mou...Stupid Imagin..." she turned to Roll, "...excluding Ryutaros, of course."

"I know what you mean about Momotarou-tachi," Roll nodded.

"Wait...Isn't this good enough?!" Mirai giggled, "It puts an end to this case."

"Saved," the owner sighed in relief once he and Mirai had been untied and the thief tied up...until he ran over and took the gun, aiming it at them all, "Sorry. As long as the police are after me... I can't go out like this."

"Oh my goodness..." Roll gasped.

"No..." Ryoutaro paled.

"Oi, you!" the man pointed his gun at Ryoutaro, "You have something that lets you out, don't you?!"

"Wow. And you just figured that out?" Alpha joked before Roll stomped on his foot, "Ah! Right, right, right. Bad idea... You've been taking lessons way too often with Mirai."

"Hand it over!"

"But…" Sonic started.

"Give it to me!"

"You couldn't use it!" Mirai snapped.

"Just hand it over!"

"Excuse us," a voice called out as they looked and saw Sonia and Manic coming in from the back, Manic having slipped back the wallets and belts upon Sonia's request. "Hello. Ano… is Ryoutaro…"

"Yo bros! How you get here, Alpha?" Manic gawked.

"Long story," Alpha sighed.

"Ryou-chan! Alpha-chan!" Sonia waved.

* * *

><p>"So far there's no break in the siege… more and more anxiety builds at the scene," the reporter informed on the news as armed forces of the cops started lining up with bulletproof shields at the ready. "It seems like some movement is occurring."<p>

"Get into position," the head detective ordered as the assumed SWAT got ready and approached the bathhouse.

"How impressive," Knuckles noted accidentally leaning too close to Bartleby.

"You're too close to me!"

* * *

><p>"What have you two come for?" the assumed owner snapped with his gun aimed at Sonia with Manic next to her.<p>

"It was Sis' idea, not mine," Manic sighed.

"Bringing food for the prisoners," Sonia answered with grocery bags in her hands. "If you're hungry, the star of happiness will get away from you."

"It's okay, Sonia-sama. I got the food taken care of, but you can help if you want," Roll replied.

"Man, sis and her star related advices," Alpha muttered to himself.

"Fine! Just get inside!" the man snapped bringing Manic and Sonia in.

"Pardon our intrusion," Sonia replied until she saw Mirai. "Mirai-chan too! Hello!"

"Hello," Mirai bowed.

"You aren't even the least bit confused as to how she and Alpha ended up here?" Manic gawked.

"I was going to ask how you two got in here, too," Ryoutaro noted.

"There sure were a lot of police," Sonia answered. "A siege is hard, isn't it? Especially when keeping someone out of trouble."

"I couldn't help but pull that prank on the Bulldog, Bartleby, and all those guys," Manic defended poorly as the "owner" rushed to the door and saw the cops getting in closer.

"Police jerks. They plan to force their way in here," he growled causing those with a bit of normalcy and were awake (Sonic, Roll, Alpha, Manic, and Mirai) to gasp before Mirai was distracted with Sonia.

"Eh?! If that happens, Nee-san would get caught in it too," Ryoutaro gasped before being brought into a huddle with Roll, Alpha, and Manic.

"Looks like we'll need one of the Imagin to get out of this," Alpha figured.

"Yea, but which one are we going to ask for help?" Manic asked.

"**Ryoutaro! Leave it all to me!" **Momotaros suggested with enough volume for all four to hear, but Sonic just shook his head at the thought.

"If you were caught, Momotaros, Nee-san would give you big trouble," Ryoutaro reminded, causing the Oni to facefault after doing Mephiles' failure face.

"As much as I hate to think it, why not use Urashimatarou?" Roll offered.

"Of course! The kameko can probably do it," Manic agreed.

"**If the fish has a heart, then so does the water," **Urataros said suavely before possessing Ryoutaro once more, only this time with Roll, Manic, and Alpha blocking Sonia's view just in case she noticed.

"**Boku ni… tsurarete-… miru?" **U-Sonic asked the surprised "owner."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" the head detective asked into his radio before…<p>

"Head detective, a call from a hostage," one of his subordinates informed.

"From a hostage?"

The detective then walked over to the car radio to listen in.

"Head Detective here."

"**Head Detective. Please stop the raid immediately."**

"Nani?!"

"**If you don't, the media will learn… about Mayumi-chan."**

"Ma-! Did you say Mayumi?!"

The detective then noticed how many people were listening and turned so they wouldn't hear.

"Why do you know that?"

"**Huh. It was fun, wasn't it? A night drive in a mini patrol car full of silk lions. You wrote your love confession in the road with chalk."**

"Head detective," an officer started, getting the man's attention. "What about the raid?"

"Cancel it. Cancel it. Cancel it right now!" he ordered as the men that were a part of the raid were at that moment ordered to do so and left.

* * *

><p>"The police are leaving," the "owner" of the bathhouse gawked.<p>

"Thank goodness," Ryoutaro sighed back to normal and he, Alpha, and Manic were tied up along with the now awake thief while Roll and Sonia finished lunch.

"I'd be grateful to have Ryoutaro as soon as possible. Each of us has our situations, though," Sonia sighed as the "owner" checked the entrances with the gun to be sure the cops really left.

"No… I'm just being chased by the police," the "owner" replied.

"Join the club, I can make jackets," Manic deadpanned.

'_Shrek 2 much?' _Alpha thought to himself before the "owner" pointed the gun towards the thief, causing everyone tied onto the chairs to lean away.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"That's right, why did you barricade yourself here?!" Mirai remembered.

"Yeah! Why?!"

"Umm… I thought about doing a robbery," he started to explain. "…but as I was loitering about… There was a cop. I stole that Hedgefox's bike. After that I ended up here."

"But you said you were an evil robber," Roll remembered.

"An obvious bluff," Sonic and Alpha figured.

"Yea… I was just letting it get to my head," the thief chuckled as the "owner" sighed and his gaze turned away before… "And the pistol is a toy."

"NANI?!" he gasped along with Roll as the "owner" looked at the grip and saw a price tag with a "toy gun" label on it.

"It's ready. Go ahead," Sonia and Roll announced in unison.

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu," everyone replied untied before they dug into the meal of Chili Dogs, fries, and other goodies that Sonia brought along with what Roll cooked… well… almost everyone.<p>

"The pistol is a toy," the "owner" incredulously sighed. "The hostages are free. There's no reason to do this. We should surrender."

"Yeah. I think that would be best," Ryoutaro agreed. "Hakamada-san, right?"

"Yea."

"Why are the police after you?"

"Good question," Alpha pondered trying to figure out why, as well as how this could be connected to the Whale Imagin appearing before.

"Me?" Hakamada asked before remembering. "Well, I… am under suspicion for stealing money from the company where I used to work. I don't remember it exactly… but the president told me to get out… I lost my temper and stormed out, that's it."

"Then… you're falsely charged?" Roll realized.

"What a pity," Sonia sighed as she approached Hakamada. "I wonder if that president made some mistake?"

"**I think so too," **R-Sonic said… wait… R-Sonic?

Everyone who recognized Ryutaros' voice turned to see Sonic turned around and back to normal, surprised that the dragon Imagin made a sudden appearance.

"Ryuuta?" Sonia and Alpha questioned.

"No!" Sonic replied back to normal.

"I'm sorry for being a burden on you all," Hakamada apologized. "Goodbye."

"Wait a moment. If you get caught now, you won't be cleared of your false charge," Sonia remembered stopping Hakamada in his tracks, "Let's work hard till we think of a good idea, ne?"

"N-No...But..." Hakamada began, yet something in the innocent look Sonia gave him just couldn't make him refuse.

"There she goes again," Manic sighed.

"Hai," Roll agreed, "You can only see the stars when the sky is clear."

"You've been taking lessons from our sister, haven't you?" Manic and Alpha deadpanned.

Hakamada looked at the two girls and then the others. He looked back at the girls once more before sitting down. Both looked at each other and giggled before sitting at another set of seats while Ryoutaro threw the toy gun away. Soon, Sonia and Manic were putting away the supplies they brought with them as the two men that had held the toy gun before had fallen asleep in their seats, the thief resting in a massage chair the bathhouse had with Alpha in another one, completely oblivious to the world from the comfort he was getting from his. It was then Urataros took over Sonic.

"Again?" Roll pouted as she pulled U-Sonic away from the others.

**"It's an Imagin," **Urataros replied, **"I hope Mirai can take care of Onee-san."**

"Mou..." Roll fumed as Mirai saw U-Sonic.

"Sonia-san, do you have any coffee on hand?" Mirai asked.

"Okay. Hakamada-san, is there any hot water?" Sonia asked.

"Heh. You bet. That's one of the things we've got plenty of here," Hakamada assured as U-Sonic and Roll, holding the DenGasher Parts for Alpha since they had fallen out during his time on the massage chair, left on DenLiner.

* * *

><p><strong>CUE: DOUBLE ACTION ROD FORM<strong>

The Whale Imagin growled as it walked along the river shore. It was then it heard an aquatic tune go off.

**=ROD FORM=**

**"Henshin!" **the Whale Imagin turned to see Den-O and Roll approach, Caliburn-Rod and DenGasher Rod Mode in hands, **"Omae...boku ni tsuratemiru?"**

**"Hm? Na~ni?"**

"...You three were not kidding about him speaking slowly," Roll blinked as she looked at Rod Form.

_"Hai...Momotaros got really mad at it," _Ryoutaro noted.

**"He's really irritating," **Rod Form noted as he walked up right to be just two feet away from the Imagin.

He proceeded to swing down, but the Imagin blocked with his staff. Rod Form blinked before trying again and had the staff blocked once more. Rod Form swung multiple times and missed with each one. Roll suck up behind it and managed to get a few strikes with the DenGasher, giving Den-O an opening to get a few strikes on the Whale Imagin's torso.

**"Tha~t...Hurrrrrrr~~~t...!"**

**"Now... Here we go!" **Rod Form declared as he began to strike the Imagin, only for his strikes to keep on being blocked, **"Bastard!"**

"Urashimatarou-san!" Rod Form looked behind him and the two Imagin screamed at seeing Roll holding up another I-Bar with a piece of concrete on it, "Please move!"

Rod Form barely jumped and ducked away before the I-Bar Hammer slammed down on the Whale Imagin, making a small crater form. She lifted it up and smirked before hissing a bit at feeling the machines in her limbs wanting to tear the arms open once more. Rod Form looked down into the hole before getting sent into the I-Bar Hammer by a blast of water from the sand-bleeding Whale Imagin, causing Roll to fall over and drop her now-bended weapon. The Whale Imagin quickly jumped into the river and began to swim off.

**"You can't get away!"** Rod Form snapped as he sent the lure of Caliburn-Rod at him...before stopping in mid-swing at seeing all the junk around, **"Fishing in such a place isn't to my tastes."**

"Ah mou..." Roll frowned before hissing as a bit of blood dripped from her arms.

**"You forgot you were still healing from when Ryuuta first came, didn't you?" **Rod Form sighed as he released Henshin and possession.

"Roll-chan," Ryoutaro gasped.

"I...I'll be fine," Roll replied, winching a bit when Ryoutaro gently took over of her hands.

"Ano...We need to get them rewrapped and cleaned," Ryoutaro noted.

"H...Hai..." Roll blushed.

* * *

><p>=Next, I have a report on mysterious monster attacks. The one attacked is Kasai Haruhiko, 26 years old, from Takonoko Heavy Industries=<p>

"You know these people?" Mirai asked as she saw Hakamada was in shock, pausing in eating his sandwich.

* * *

><p>"Hai?" Ryoutaro answered as he bandaged Roll's left arm, having finished cleaning and bandaging Roll's right arm.<p>

=The two attacked by the Imagin...Hakamada-san said they're coworkers from the company he used to work at=

"Eh? Then there might be some connection involving the company! I'll check it out," Ryoutaro nodded.

"I'll come with you," Roll noted.

"Iie. We just bandaged your arms," Ryoutaro replied.

"But..." Roll began before Ryoutaro raised a hand.

"Please...I...When I see you bleeding...I...I just don't like seeing my friends get hurt on purpose," Ryoutaro continued.

"...O...Okay. I still want to go, but if we run into the Imagin...I'll stay away, okay?" Roll blushed.

"Hai," Ryoutaro nodded.

* * *

><p>The two walked around a structure before coming to an open gate.<p>

"This is the place," Roll noted.

"Mn," Ryoutaro nodded as they began to walk in, "Sumimasen."

"Is anyone here?" Roll asked.

"Excuse us..."

"Do you want something from my company?"

Roll yelped as she hugged Ryoutaro in surprise, causing his head to be buried into her bosom and cut off his oxygen. She (and consequentially Ryoutaro) turned to see an elderly lynx Mobian approach in worker's clothing.

"A...Are you President Higuchi-san? I wanted to ask you something really important with Ryoutaro-kun," Roll noted before looking down and squeaked, "Oh! Gomen nassai, Ryoutaro-kun!"

"Who are you two?!" Higuchi demanded as he walked in with a large bag.

"We're acquaintances of Hakamada-san," Ryoutaro noted.

"Hakamada?!" Higuchi exclaimed, turning to them, "He's the kind of guy who doesn't return a favor! All he does is take!"

"Demo..." Roll began before she saw sand fall off him, _'He's the Contract holder!'_

"Get lost!" Higuchi snapped, throwing a beer can he had at the floor, making it spill and the can to bounce and brush one of Roll's arms, causing her to hiss a bit in pain.

_**"Okaa-chan!" **_Ryutaros gasped before snarling and taking over.

"Ryutaros-chan?" Roll blinked as R-Sonic began to dance-step up to Haguchi, a dark glare and scowl on his face.

_"Ryutaros, what are you doing?"_

**"He made Okaa-chan hurt,"** R-Sonic growled under his breath, unaware of Sonic's possessed eyes shrinking into violet slits as the white turned red, as he put a hand on Kaguchi's shoulder.

"Huh?"

**"You...You hurt Okaa-chan,"** R-Sonic glared at Kaguchi, making him yelp and move back, **"Mind if I destroy you, **_**freak**_**?"**

"What?" Roll paled, her ears picking up on what R-Sonic just said.

_"Ryutaros, what are you saying?!"_

**"I said 'Mind if I erase **_**you**_**?'"** R-Sonic snarled, pulling out the Purple Chaos Emerald.

_"Where did you get that?!"_

**"Always had it along with the pass,"** R-Sonic growled as he spun and snapped on the Terminal Buckle, putting the emerald in place, **"Henshin."**

**=DARK GUN FORM=**

"D...Dark Gun Form?" Roll repeated.

Gun Form appeared, startling Kaguchi. He screamed when black flames erupted off Den-O and spun around him and took the form of a Chinese dragon. The flames engulfed him before dispersing, revealing the normally multi-colored armor a deep purple/near-obsidian as the silver had turned tainted and the black of his jumpsuit gaining purple flame and lightning designs. The armor on his arms had turned into demonic dragon claws as the DenKamen had completely engulfed the helmet, now taking the form of a demonic dragon with scarlet and violet demon eyes that seemed to glow sinisterly. He pulled out the DenGasher parts off his belt and put them into their Gun Mode before the black flames transformed it into a demonic dragon-themed, high-tech, futuristic, black and violet blaster. It glowed down the middle of it before splitting in two and took both into his hands.

_**"Mind if I devour your existence? Kotae wa kiitenai," **_Dark Gun Form rasped out, his voice distorted into a demonic tone.

"Stop it! Ryutaros-chan!" Roll cried out, _'What happened?! What is this form? Isn't he supposed to be __**Chaos **Gun Form__, not __**Dark**__ Gun Form?!'_

Dark Gun Form aimed a blaster at the man and pulled the trigger. A Full Charge-sized shot erupted from the barrel and the elderly lynx barely dodged it in time, the nearby crane ending up suffering the hit and exploding.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi! What is wrong with the brat?!"<strong> Momotaros exclaimed.

"Rage fuels only destruction," the three Imagin in DenLiner turned to see the Owner walk in, "Sadness fuels Rage, which then fuels the Hatred needed for true Destruction."

**"Stop speaking in riddles!"** Momotaros snapped.

"What you see before you is not Den-O, but a unstoppable berserker," Mephiles informed, "A child's love for their mother is the purest, yet most twisted, form of power that exists."

* * *

><p>"Ryutaros! No! Stop right now!" Roll cried out.<p>

Dark Gun Form let out a demonic roar before firing both shots at the elder. He screamed before the hale Imagin appeared and took the hit, coughing up shard of glass. The intense power of the form was actually turning its sand into glass.

**"Run!"** the Whale Imagin roared quickly, surprising Roll.

Kaguchi screamed as he began to run off. Roll gulped as she saw Dark Gun Form turn its attention to the interloper. She wiped a bit of tears from her eyes as she ran off after the elderly president.

_**"Don't get in my way!" **_Dark Gun Form cried out in pure malice, dropping his guns and dashed right at the Whale Imagin.

Dark Gun Form snarled before swinging one of his claws at the Whale Imagin. The Imagin tried to block with his staff, only for the weapon to be sliced apart. Dark Gun Form used the other claws on his other arm to slash the Imagin across the chest. The normal Hip-Hop fighting style he used was completely missing from his assault. All that was there was a dragon filled with only the rawest of rages. His guns twitched before flying to his hands, letting him perform point-black shots to the Imagin's torso.

_**"I'll devour your existence, worm!" **_Dark Gun Form screeched.

He fired a few more shots, knocking over the Imagin once more. It got up and fired a spray of water at him. Dark Gun Form batted the water away, the mere contact evaporating the entire stream and burning the Imagin's mouth. The Whale Imagin ducked behind a few barrels filled with oil.

_**"Hiding won't let you escape me, worm..." **_Dark Gun Form growled, _**"Crush...Devour...Deeessstttrrrooooooooooy!-!-!"**_

**=DARKNESS OVERLOAD=**

**"N...No!" **The Whale Imagin trembled.

_**"Darkness...Devour...Wild **__**Shot!"**_

The dragon of black flames appeared once more as Dark Gun Form connected the two blasters into one once more. A dark-violet/near-black sphere of energy from at the barrels as the dragon encircled the blaster, putting the sphere into its 'jaws.' Dark Gun Form pulled the trigger and a powerful steam of energy shot out of the sphere, as if the dragon of black flames was expelling it from its 'jaws.' The Whale Imagin's screams were heard over the explosion. Roll and Kaguchi yelped as they turned to see the beam tear through everything into its path to a distance of five meters.

* * *

><p>In the bathhouse, the others were sitting in the bath part of the bathhouse, lighting their tired faces with handlights. Outside, Knuckles and Bartleby whimpered.<p>

"Not much is know about the health of the hostages at this time. Many out here are concerned for their safety," a reporter noted.

* * *

><p><em>'That...That's the power of this new form?' <em>Roll thought as Dark Gun Form emerged from the flames, "Oh no."

_**"Found you," **_Dark Gun Form rasped, spotting Kaguchi.

"Ryutaros, stop!" Roll, tears falling from her eyes, cried out as Kaguchi began to do his best to avoid the shots.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Den-O!<strong>

**Roll: Ryutaros, you attacked the president. We do not attack innocents!**

**Ryutaros: Okaa-chan is mad at me...**

**Alpha: What the heck are you trying to do, baka?!**

**Ryutaros: You really are in my way.**

**Ryoutaro: I don't think he's a bad person.**

**Momotaros: But I'm starting on a Climax!**

**Manic: Huh? Test results?**

**Alpha: Aw, shock! My weaponry nanites got affected too!**

**Ryutaros and Roll: Mind if we go chaotic? Kotae wa Kiitenai.**

**Stop 20: Koufuku no Hoshi (Star of Happiness)**

* * *

><p><strong>Momotaros: Attacking people...What is that dragon boy thinking?!<strong>

**Roll: Momotarou-tachi are also irresponsible, though.**

**Urataros: We're friends to justice. Right, Sempai?**

**Momotaros: Yeah. We work together to fight!**

**Kintaros: To protect the peace of Earth!**

**Roll and Ryoutaro: A lie. Definitely a lie.**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: And thus ends this part of the story. Man... GT sure knows how to surprise even me. He really put up a dark twist with Dark Gun form... no pun intended. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this as I request you all fav and review this tale, check my Ask the KKD Cast and Crew story to ask your own questions, and to stay tuned for more of SCJ. Until next time, this is KKD signing off.<strong>


	20. Star of Happiness, Family Bond

**KKD: Here's the next chapter, and the first to include a Chaos Form that I had designed myself instead of having GT come up with it. I hope you guys like this. But of course, GT and I only own Alpha, Roll, and Mirai as SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Toei, Bandai, and the respective owners own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Den-O, and the other franchises mentioned. Now let's get started.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Star of Happiness, Family Bond<span>

_**=DARK GUN FORM=**_

_"D...__Dark Gun Form__?" Roll repeated._

_Gun Form appeared, startling Higuchi. He screamed when black flames erupted off Den-O and spun around him and took the form of a Chinese dragon. The flames engulfed him before dispersing, revealing the normally multi-colored armor a deep purple/near-obsidian as the silver had turned tainted and the black of his jumpsuit gaining purple flame and lightning designs. The armor on his arms had turned into demonic dragon claws as the DenKamen had completely engulfed the helmet, now taking the form of a demonic dragon with scarlet and violet demon eyes that seemed to glow sinisterly. He pulled out the DenGasher parts off his belt and put them into their Gun Mode before the black flames transformed it into a demonic dragon-themed, high-tech, futuristic, black and violet blaster. It glowed down the middle of it before splitting in two and took both into his hands._

**"Mind if I devour your existence? Kotae wa kiitenai," **_Dark Gun Form rasped out, his voice distorted into a demonic tone._

**"Hiding won't let you escape me, worm..." **_Dark Gun Form growled, _**"Crush...Devour...Deeessstttrrrooooooooooy!-!-!"**

_**=DARKNESS OVERLOAD=**_

_**"N...No!" **__The Whale Imagin trembled._

**"Darkness...Devour...Wild Shot!"**

_The dragon of black flames appeared once more as Dark Gun Form connected the two blasters into one once more. A dark-violet/near-black sphere of energy from at the barrels as the dragon encircled the blaster, putting the sphere into its 'jaws.' Dark Gun Form pulled the trigger and a powerful steam of energy shot out of the sphere, as if the dragon of black flames was expelling it from its 'jaws.' The Whale Imagin's screams were heard over the explosion. Roll and Higuchi yelped as they turned to see the beam tear through everything into its path to a distance of five meters._

**"Found you," **_Dark Gun Form rasped, spotting Higuchi._

_"Ryutaros, stop!" Roll, tears falling from her eyes, cried out as Higuchi began to do his best to avoid the shots._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Deeeeeeeeesssssstttttrrrrrrr rroooooooooooooooy!-!-!-!" <strong>_Dark Gun Form cried out in a berserk fury before a fist slammed him into a deep crater.

"I...I said stop..." Roll grunted as he wounds opened up, "When Okaa-san says 'stop,' you stop!"

Dark Gun Form aimed her guns at her only to be struck in the torso once more, making the crater bigger. While this went on, Higuchi managed to get away. Roll tore off the Terminal Buckle and the sand form of Ryutaros fell out of Ryoutaro. Ryutaros began to snarl until Roll slapped him.

"Ryutaros! You...You...Ugh!" Roll growled before she picked up Ryoutaro through her pain, "Go back to DenLiner right now! I don't want to see you outside DenLiner until I say so! You're grounded until then!"

With that, she went off, grunting in pain. Ryutaros just stayed in the crater, the sting of the slap going through his entire body. His eyes watered before he went to DenLiner and into the storage cart just behind the dining cart where he had made a small bed for himself on the train. He jumped onto it and buried his head into it, crying his heart out.

_**'Okaa-chan is mad at me...She hates me!' **_Ryutaros thought in his sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action as Roll looked with a slight smile and blush***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Rod, and Gun forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Alpha, Roll, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Ryutaros possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see the four Taros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"Attacking that president..." Mirai scowled as she walked into DenLiner, "Just what is Ryutaros trying to do?!"<p>

"I don't know, either. After he took over, I just blacked out," Ryoutaro explained as he followed her, "And Roll-chan is refusing to come back onto DenLiner and wouldn't even let me help her with her bandages."

**"I never trusted the kid from the get-go!" **Momotaros snorted.

**"Really, just what is he thinking?" **Urataros pondered, **"It's impossible to understand such a spoiled child."**

**"Someday I will shut him up," **Momotaros vowed before looking around, **"Where is he, anyway?"**

"In the Storage Car. Kintaros went back there a minute ago," Amy replied, "I saw him when he came in. He just ran back there and hasn't come out. When I put a cup of his favorite drink, he just pushed it over, saying he wasn't thirsty."

"Ryutaros?" Ryoutaro pondered.

**"Well, then I'll just..."** Momotaros began before Ryoutaro stood in the doorway.

"Momotaros, no. Ryutaros...I think he's hurting enough," Ryoutaro ordered.

**"Damn...Always...Always..." **Momotaros growled and trembled before he stomped off, **"I keep being mocked!"** he curled up into fetal position, **"I'm always being mocked..."**

* * *

><p>"It's been one day since the siege started. It's believed the hostages' exhaustion is at its peak," the female reported informed before Knuckles swiped the mike, "Hey! You! Why?!"<p>

"Let me ask!" Knuckles shouted.

* * *

><p>=What have you done with Sonic?!= Knuckles shouted on the TV before Bartleby swiped it. =I am Oozaki Bartleby! Why are the police waiting so long?!=<p>

"Ryou-chan sure is taking a long time in the bathroom," Sonia noted as she walked up with Onigiri colored in green.

"My stomach was feeling unwell and Ryutaros took over and..."

"Dude, what happened with Roll-Sis? She walked in with her arms bleeding and she was crying," Manic whispered.

"Oh. I...I don't really know. I blacked out when Ryutaros took over me and when I came to, Roll was already crying and trying to take care of her arms," Ryoutaro explained.

"You think Ryutaros did something he shouldn't have?" Manic asked.

"I...I guess," Ryoutaro replied, _'But still...Amy-chan said he was crying...'_

* * *

><p><strong>"Blow."<strong>

Ryutaros nodded before blowing into the offered tissue. His tears had dried up an hour ago, but he still wanted to cry. Kintaros patted Ryutaros' shoulder gently thanks to the strength-control lessons Sonia had been giving him in return for learning to help treat injuries.

**"Better?"**

**"Uh-uh," **Ryutaros hiccupped, making Kintaros sigh, **"O...Roll-sama...she...she slapped me. She said she didn't want to see me. She...She...She hates me! Waaaaaaaah!-!-!"**

**"I don't think she hates you. She might be all mixed up from seeing your strength in your anger," **Kintaros tried to assure...only to sigh and shake his head as Ryutaros began to wail loudly.

* * *

><p>"You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves," Ryoutaro blinked at seeing the breakfast spread made before turning to the woman half of the bathhouse, which was currently blocked off.<p>

"I made Roll-chan wash off the blood on her arms," Sonia informed the unasked question, "Luckily, I brought bath supplies, too."

"H...Hai," Ryoutaro nodded before Sonia leveled a look at him.

"Her Star of Happiness is starting to go out completely. What happened?" Sonia ordered.

Ryoutaro gulped. He wasn't sure how to respond, but he knew he had to tell her something.

"It has something to do with Ryutaros," he explained to her without Hakamada and the thief listening. "I fear he did something that made Roll-chan upset."

"Ah… how sad."

"Hai… the worst of it is… I don't even remember what he did when he possessed me that caused it to happen."

"Well… don't frown about it. Remember, if all you do is scowl, your Star of Happiness will escape you or go out."

"…I see… I think Roll-chan will need that right now. She won't talk to me… but maybe… you can talk to her."

"…I'll be sure to give it a shot. It helped Hakamada-san and the thief."

Ryoutaro nodded as he looked at said men and smiled knowing that they were happy.

"…Sonic… I think I'll go check on Ryutaros, okay?" Alpha offered.

"Hai," he nodded as Alpha left for the train of time before he remembered something. "Ah! I met with the president, Hakamada-san."

"So… what did the president say?" Hakamada asked as Ryoutaro gulped unsure of how to put it… yet his expression and stutters to get it out gave it away that the president still didn't trust Hakamada. "I see. I'm sure the president still feels that about me… He must hate me."

'…_I wonder if Ryutaros feels the same about Roll-chan.' _Sonic wondered as he saw the smiles turned a little sour at that point.

* * *

><p>At a warehouse, the man Roll and Ryoutaro tried to talk to last night was pacing and thinking to himself until he finally broke his silence.<p>

"Hakamada," he started.

"**Ve~ry~ so~on~…" **a voice moaned surprising the man who was Hakamada's former president. **"…the~ con~trac~t~… will~ be~ com~ple~te~."**

"W-what are you talking about?!"

He looked behind some of the equipment to see the Whale Imagin and scream in fear.

"**Do~ not for~get~… that past~…"**

Then, the Imagin simply vanished as the president tried to remember when and where he saw that creature before.

* * *

><p><em>It was the morning after a long night of drinking, and the president was sleeping by the river before being awakened by a boat's horn. Later, with some mumblings to himself, he never noticed the Whale Imagin enter him or even for from the sands bursting from his body as he walked the narrow ledge between the road near the warehouses and the river itself.<em>

"_**Te~ll me~ your~ wi~sh. I will~ gra~nt an~y~ wish~. Bu~t you~ ne~ed to pa~y o~ne thi~ng."**_

* * *

><p>The president scratched his head barely able to remember and kinda thinking it was still a dream.<p>

* * *

><p>With Alpha, the hedgehog entered the diner car to see only Momotaros and Urataros along with Amy and Mephiles.<p>

"Amy? Where're the bear and Ryuuta?" he asked.

"Oh. They're in the Storage Car," Amy answered. "If you want to help calm Ryuuta down… please be careful and gentle with him."

"Hai."

As Alpha began to walk that way, Mephiles stopped him.

"Now what?"

"It would be best if you were to know what happened so you can tell Ryoutaro," Mephiles answered.

"Fine. Let's get it out of the way. What happened last night?"

Mephiles simply sighed as he revealed the purple Chaos Emerald to Alpha. Confused at first, Alpha merely took the emerald and somehow knew what to do. He closed his eyes and saw dark purple flames emerge in his vision with his closed eyes as a flashback of the previous night flashed through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Get lost!" Higuchi snapped, throwing a beer can he had at the floor, making it spill and the can to bounce and brush one of Roll's arms, causing her to hiss a bit in pain.<em>

**"Okaa-chan!"**_Ryutaros gasped before snarling and taking over._

_"Ryutaros-chan?" Roll blinked as R-Sonic began to dance-step up to Higuchi, a dark glare and scowl on his face._

"Ryutaros, what are you doing?"

_**"He made Okaa-chan hurt,"**__ R-Sonic growled under his breath, unaware of Sonic's possessed eyes shrinking into violet slits as the white turned red, as he put a hand on Higuchi's shoulder._

_"Huh?"_

_**"You...You hurt Okaa-chan,"**__ R-Sonic glared at Higuchi, making him yelp and move back, __**"Mind if I destroy you,**_**freak****?"**

_"What?" Roll paled, her ears picking up on what R-Sonic just said._

"Ryutaros, what are you saying?!"

_**"I said 'Mind if I erase **__**you**__**?'"**__ R-Sonic snarled, pulling out the Purple Chaos Emerald. __**"Henshin."**_

_**=DARK GUN FORM=**_

_"D...__Dark Gun Form__?" Roll repeated._

_Gun Form appeared, startling Higuchi. He screamed when black flames erupted off Den-O and spun around him and took the form of a Chinese dragon. The flames engulfed him before dispersing, revealing the normally multi-colored armor a deep purple/near-obsidian as the silver had turned tainted and the black of his jumpsuit gaining purple flame and lightning designs. The armor on his arms had turned into demonic dragon claws as the DenKamen had completely engulfed the helmet, now taking the form of a demonic dragon with scarlet and violet demon eyes that seemed to glow sinisterly. He pulled out the DenGasher parts off his belt and put them into their Gun Mode before the black flames transformed it into a demonic dragon-themed, high-tech, futuristic, black and violet blaster. It glowed down the middle of it before splitting in two and took both into his hands._

**"Mind if I devour your existence? Kotae wa kiitenai,"**_Dark Gun Form rasped out, his voice distorted into a demonic tone._

_"Stop it! Ryutaros-chan!" Roll cried out._

_Dark Gun Form aimed a blaster at the man and pulled the trigger. A Full Charge-sized shot erupted from the barrel and the elderly lynx barely dodged it in time, the nearby crane ending up suffering the hit and exploding._

_"Ryutaros! No! Stop right now!" Roll cried out._

Unable to open his eyes, Alpha was forced to endure the pain that came with these memories.

_"Ryutaros, stop!" Roll, tears falling from her eyes, cried out as Higuchi began to do his best to avoid the shots._

_Dark Gun Form cried out in a berserk fury before a fist slammed him into a deep crater._

_"I...I said stop..." Roll grunted as he wounds opened up, "When Okaa-san says 'stop,' you stop!"_

_Dark Gun Form aimed her guns at her only to be struck in the torso once more, making the crater bigger. While this went on, Higuchi managed to get away. Roll tore off the Terminal Buckle and the sand form of Ryutaros fell out of Ryoutaro. Ryutaros began to snarl until Roll slapped him._

_"Ryutaros! You...You...Ugh!" Roll growled before she picked up Ryoutaro through her pain, "Go back to DenLiner right now! I don't want to see you outside DenLiner until I say so! You're grounded until then!"_

_With that, she went off, grunting in pain. Ryutaros just stayed in the crater, the sting of the slap going through his entire body. His eyes watered before he went to DenLiner and into the storage cart just behind the dining cart where he had made a small bed for himself on the train. He jumped onto it and buried his head into it, crying his heart out._

* * *

><p>Finally finished, Alpha opened his eyes after a heavy exhale.<p>

"I see… so… Ryuuta… in his rage to protect Roll… changed from a cute child to an uncontrollable berserker, ...and Roll thinks he went into an overpowered temper tantrum when he just wanted to protect her," Alpha sighed as Mephiles nodded. "…I'll do my best to comfort him."

With another nod from Mephiles, Alpha took the Chaos Emerald and continued to walk to the storage car where Kintaros and Ryutaros were waiting.

The Dragon Imagin was just sitting on his makeshift bed, looking at his feet. Kintaros sat on a chair across from him, a frown on his face. He turned to see Alpha walking in and walked over.

"How is the kid?" Alpha whispered.

**"He still cries though he has no tears left. He went through half my tissues, too," **Kintaros replied, cracking his neck.

"I'll try to talk with him, okay?" Alpha offered before Kintaros nodded and collapsed, snoring, "I bet he was wanting to sleep for a while now. Ryuuta?"

**"Mn..."**

"Can I sit beside you?" Alpha pondered, earning a tiny, barely noticeable nod from the Dragon Imagin before sitting down, "You feeling better."

**"Uh-uh..."** Ryutaros shook his head.

"Ryuta," Alpha sighed, "You wanted to protect her, didn't you?"

**"I...I did, but when I swiped the pass, I couldn't remember anything," **Ryutaros replied, **"I...The thing that happened after, I...Oka...Roll-sama slapped me...She...She was crying and slapped me..."**

"She was scared," Alpha noted, "You scared her when you turned into that weird Den-O."

**"But...But I can't remember doing that..."** Ryutaros sniffled before he stiffened.

* * *

><p>"Looks like they're moving again. Could the police finally be preparing to raid?"<p>

"Could it be because we're making the police rush?!" Bartleby pondered.

"If Sonic gets hurt...I'd never be able to face Sonia."

"Stop! Stop right there!" an officer ordered as he caught a man trying to run...only for Bartleby and Knuckles to realize the officers completely forgot them.

_'Chance!'_ both thought before rushing over and hiding behind the wall.

"Why did you follow me?" Bartleby demanded.

"You're trying to save Sonic and Roll to win points, aren't you?!" Knuckles growled, "I won't let you."

"I will take responsibility for the Mayumi Incident," the officer from earlier informed before shooting a hand into the air, "Get ready to raid!"

"Itadakimasu!" everyone but Roll and Sonia declared before they heard the sirens.

"Time's up," Hakamada paled, "All we can do is come out..."

"Aw come on, dude, we haven't even thought of a way to clear your name," Manic frowned.

In the female side, neither girl heard it.

"He scared me, Sonia-chan," Roll whispered, sitting in the bath waters with the magenta hedgehog, "Ryutaros-ch...Ryutaros just scared me completely last night."

"I don't understand. You've told me that, but you haven't said how he did it," Sonia noted.

"Ryoutaro-kun and I...we snuck out and went to talk to Hakamada-san's former boss. I was still hurt as you can see. The man was a bit drunk and threw down his beer can and it ended up bouncing..."

"...And hit you?" Sonia finished, earning a nod from Roll, "So Ryutaros-chan was upset you got hurt."

"H-Hai, but...But he was different. You see how Ryoutaro-kun's eyes change color when one of Momotarou-tachi possess him," Roll shivered, "It...It wasn't his normal violet...they...the eyes were a solid red."

"I've heard that when a dragon is enraged, their Star of Happiness turns into a red Star of Rage," Sonia noted, having done a little bit of reading on dragons since she had been introduced to the child, "Since Ryutaros-chan sees you as his mother, he may have entered that state because you had been hurt. To a child, their mother is the most precious thing in life."

Roll nodded. But still...she didn't see it. She didn't see just how much of a berserker he had become. In the main area, Ryoutaro sighed in frustration.

"What'll I do?" Ryoutaro pondered.

_**"Ryoutaro?"**_

_'Ryutaros?'_

_**"If...If I help, can you promise to not let Ok...Roll-sama know?"**_

_'Hai...But why...?' _Ryoutaro thought before Ryutaros took over.

**"Onee-chan and Ok...Roll-sama are in trouble. She...She may be mad at me, but I don't want her hurt,"** R-Sonic whispered before he ran out just as Bartleby and Knuckles opened up the higher-level windows in the men's side of the bathhouse.

"Oh! Manic!" Bartleby exclaimed before the sliding door to the girls' side opened and the two girls walked in wearing pink and white yukatas, "Sonia-san?!"

"Hm? Oh, Bartleby-san and Knuckles-san?"

"Why are you here?" Bartleby pondered as Alpha walked in, looking around for Ryutaros.

"At any rate, I have come to save you," Knuckles declared before the two screamed and fell to the floor.

"...They're quite unusual. Are all love-struck guys like this in this time?" Roll whispered to Alpha.

"Only the idiots," Alpha replied, _'Can't let her know Ryutaros broke his grounding...'_

* * *

><p>"Penetrate!" the officer declared.<p>

The SWAT Team charged before the doors to the place slid open. R-Sonic smirked as he snapped his fingers while emerging from the place.

**CUE: CLIMAX JUMP HIP-HOP FORM**

With that, his posse minus the wolf-human mix danced in. He danced up to a police line and cut it with two fingers before he and his posse began to break dance. R-Sonic made sure to avoid the sight of any cameras so Roll wouldn't see him while Alpha managed to find the remote and changed the channels to an anime so Roll wouldn't see R-Sonic out there. R-Sonic and his posse pointed at the sky and the crowd copied it...except for the police chief in charge of the operation.

"Who are you?!" he demanded before R-Sonic snapped his hand and everyone began to dance off, "Where are you going?! Oi! Come back! Come back! Who are you?!"

**"Ah. That was fun,"** R-Sonic noted as he danced back into the place and snapped his hand once more, locking everything up before going back to his room.

"Ryutaros...Could it be Nee-san..." Ryoutaro pondered before blinking, "...Did he just say 'Roll-sama?'"

* * *

><p><strong>"That brat..."<strong> Momotaros growled.

**"But...his ability to make people dance is powerful,"** Urataros noted.

**"Real dancing is...seizei dancing!" **Kintaros declared before Momotaros snorted.

**"Heh! It's bon dancing! I can dance too!" **Momotaros pseudo-danced while Kintaros collapsed, snoring.

"Even Ryoutaro can't stop Ryuu..." Mirai frowned in thought, "If Ryuu attacks the president again..."

**"What bullshit. Shitty kid..." **Momotaros sighed.

* * *

><p>"Man...what a feast," Bartleby noted.<p>

"Sonia-san's coking is the best," Knuckles agreed.

"Thank you. This Onigiri is really tasty, ne?" Sonia smiled as Hakamada began to cry.

"Ummm...No need to force yourself," Ryoutaro noted.

"Even if it's garlic wasabi Onigiri?" Manic asked.

"That isn't it...Back when I was starting...The president would treat me by making hand-rolled musubi. It was hard as a beginning mechanic...But he had high hopes for me. But now..." he sniffled as he took a bit, "This wasabi sure is tough..."

"Hakamada-san...I'll go talk with your president again. Wait till then," Ryoutaro noted before he screamed and pointed at the TV.

"What, what what? What was that just now?" Bartleby pondered as everyone but Manic, Ryoutaro, Roll, and Alpha looked at the screen, giving the hedgehog a chance to flee with Manic.

* * *

><p>"Why did you follow me?" Ryoutaro pondered.<p>

"You'll need backup for a drunk," Manic replied, "Learned how to fight them while I was growing up."

"I see...Momotaros."

_**"What is it?"**_

"I need a favor."

**"From me? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" **Momotaros demanded before Alpha and Roll walked in.

"Oh, it's you," Amy frowned at the HedgeFox.

"Chill, Amy," Alpha frowned, knowing that Amy was upset with the HedgeFox for Ryutaros, "He's in the next cart."

"H...Hai..." Roll nodded before gulping.

* * *

><p><em>"He's really hurt, Roll," Alpha informed as the others were setting things up for lunch.<em>

_"I...I'm just not..."_

_"He hasn't eaten or drank anything ever since he came back to DenLiner. Kintaros was with him for the majority of the time and he's still crying despite not having anymore tears," Alpha noted, "Roll, I'm scared for the kid. He wants to call you 'Okaa-chan,' but he keeps making himself call you 'Roll-sama' because you're upset with him."_

_"He nearly killed a man just because of an accident."_

_"He doesn't remember that he rampaged in Dark Gun Form," Alpha frowned, causing Roll's eyes to widen, "He wanted to protect his 'Okaa-chan,' he blacks out, and the next thin he knows is that he's in a deep crater and was just slapped by his 'Okaa-chan,' who is upset at him and crying, telling him that he's grounded. And don't you give me any lip on me not seeing it. The Owner of DenLiner...He knows the ways of time and let me see what happened last night. I never even knew that the Chaos Emeralds could do something like that."_

_"..."_

_"Just talk to him. He needs his Okaa-chan, Roll."_

* * *

><p>Roll took a small breath before walking into the other car.<p>

"President," Higuchi turned and screamed at seeing Ryoutaro, "Wait a moment! Wait a moment!"

"D-Dragon Demon! Please spare me! Don't attack me again! I beg of you!" Higuchi pleaded, falling to his knees and bowing to Ryoutaro, "Please! I do not wish to be engulfed in the black flames of Amaterasu!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Manic exclaimed, "We just want to talk to you about Hakamada!" he turned to Ryoutaro, "And you, Bro, owe me an explanation on what sorta prank you did to scar the guy."

"Hakamada?!"

"We don't think he's a bad person," Ryoutaro informed. "Hakamada-san says he still remembers the musubi you made, president."

"The point is… we want to know what happened," Manic summed up for his brother.

"Hai. On the day when the president's company's money was stolen. Do you remember?"

* * *

><p>"Ryutaros?" Roll asked as she entered the Storage car and found the crying Dragon Imagin.<p>

"**O..Roll-sama?" **he gawked in his tears looking up at her.

"It's okay… Onii-chan told me everything about what happened."

"**Why… why are you mad at me?"**

"I'm not mad, Ryutaros-chan. … I was just scared."

"…**You… scared?"**

"Hai. Everyone gets scared every now and then."

"**But… you slapped me… you…"**

"Don't say it. …I don't hate you… Onii-chan told me you wanted to protect me and lost control. …But now I know you didn't mean any harm."

Ryutaros seemed to stop crying and finally look up and Roll as she smiled. That is… until he heard what Ryoutaro was hearing.

* * *

><p>"You… You said you and the Hedgefox were acquaintances of Hakamada, didn't you?" Higuchi asked Ryoutaro. "Why didn't Hakamada come himself?"<p>

"That's…"

"If he doesn't have the guts to do it, then doesn't it mean he did it?"

"Of course not!" Manic snapped.

"Shut up! …I know the cops were after you for stealing many things, too. You should be put away with Hakamada for being associated with him and that Hedgefox for knowing that thief."

* * *

><p>"…<strong>He's calling O… Roll-sama a liar?!" <strong>Ryutaros growled.

"Ryutaros-chan! Don't!" Roll shouted, but was too late as Ryuta already left and entered Sonic, becoming R-Sonic, but with the pure red eyes.

"_Ryutaros!" _Ryoutaro gasped when said Imagin took control.

"**It looks like you're in the way after all," **R-Sonic growled scaring Higuchi.

"Oh boy!" Manic gulped as Higuchi fled. "Ryutaros, stop!"

However, R-Sonic just threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

"_Momotaros, please, stop him!" _Ryoutaro screamed.

"**Yosha!" **he cheered as he backed up ready to charge.

"Just be careful with him!" Alpha shouted before Momotaros nodded and urged Mirai and Alpha to move.

"**Here I go!"** the Oni shouted made the charge to possess Sonic, however, R-Sonic's body merely sparked with purple electricity as the dragon launched Momotaros out. **"Kisama!"**

As R-Sonic moved around preventing Higuchi from escaping, Momotaros tried to enter again with another failure.

"What? Again?" Mirai gasped as Momo fell to the floor exhausted.

"**I'm… really going to die like this," **he groaned.

"He still blames Higuchi for hurting Roll, and she hasn't even finished explaining things to him!" Alpha realized before getting an idea. "Momotaros. Next time, only posses Sonic enough to get his phone and text Roll and Sonia to have them calm him down!"

With Manic out cold, R-Sonic was free to taunt the man and prevent him from leaving while he thought of a plan to torture or kill him for harming Roll.

"_Ryutaros, stop it!" _Sonic shouted. _"You're attacking the president for Hakamada-san and Roll-chan for Roll-chan to love you again, right? But that's wrong. We can't save Hakamada-san until we clear the misunderstanding with the president. And Roll… OKAA-CHAN AND NEE-SAN WOULDN'T BE HAPPY!"_

This finally got R-Sonic to stop as his solid red eyes reverted to the normal violet ones.

"**Onee-chan? …O.. Okaa-chan?"**

"**At least… just the right hand…" **Momo grunted as he was ready to execute Alpha's plan.

Then, with a scream and a punch, his hand turned transparent as R-Sonic's hand was suddenly in his control, surprising the hedgehog as the violet eyes flashed back and forth between normal and rage mode. However, Momotaros was able to stand and take better control of the hand, which he used to reach into Ryoutaro's quills to pulled out the cell phone while R-Sonic struggled to stop it.

"Do it! Do it, Momo!" Mirai and Alpha cheered as Momotaros successfully made R-Sonic pull out his cell phone and send a text to both Roll and Sonia before finally letting go.

* * *

><p>Back in the storage car, Roll just sighed not having been able to finish telling Ryutaros the truth and how she felt about him. Just then…<p>

=It's Ryou-chan.= her cell phone beeped repeatedly causing her to gasp and open it to see the text message that said "Call me and tell Ryuuta you love him and to stop!"

At the same time, Sonia got a text telling her to call him and tell Ryuuta to stop as well. Both girls, having different initial reactions before Roll dialed first.

* * *

><p>Back at the warehouse, Higuchi was on the ground trying to comprehend the struggle and looked in confusion before the dark side of Ryutaros took over R-Sonic.<p>

"**Don't interfere!" **he snapped before…

=It's Roll-chan!= his phone responded before R-Sonic picked up, and then he got Sonia calling and he accepted the conference call.

"Ryutaros-chan… I'm… I'm sorry about what I said before. …I love you. Just please…" Roll started with a whimper and a slight smile before Sonia joined in at… "S-T-O-P."

With that… Ryutaros finally regained his true self as his eyes returned to the normal violet and a smile spread across R-Sonic's face.

"**Okay. Onee-chan. Okaa-chan," **R-Sonic replied as Ryutaros finally left.

"Momotaros..." Ryoutaro sighed in relief as he rested on one of the large containers, "You saved me."

* * *

><p>"Momotaros!" Mirai yelped as Kintaros caught the collapsing Oni Imagin.<p>

**"Piece of Cake,"** Momotaros chuckled weakly before passing out, snoring.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Ryoutaro apologized to the frightened Higuchi, "I'm also possessed by one of those sand creatures. But it's okay now."<p>

"To be honest... The company money... I don't know if Hakamada took it or not."

"Eh?"

"I was drunk and don't remember! So I accidentally asked the monster for something. To fix the problems with my drinking habit."

"Really? But why so suddenly?"

"The monster appeared before my eyes earlier."

"Earlier?"

"He said something about some Contract! Just what is going on?!"

"But the Imagin should have been defeated from what Roll-chan said..." Ryoutaro whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi... There's a stink of Imagin..." <strong>Momotaros mumbled in his sleep.

"Even when he's snoozing, he's smelling them. You think he's part dog?" Alpha asked.

**"That means the Imagin is still alive!"** Urataros realized.

* * *

><p>"The monster is attacking people close to you, president," Ryoutaro explained as he helped Higuchi up, "By fixing your drinking habit... it's trying to eliminate the people who know about your drinking habit."<p>

"What?!"

"President... is there a place you commonly drink at?"

Higuchi nodded before pulling Ryoutaro off. Near the river, a cart was on the side, a man working there. The Whale Imagin picked the man up and he began to scream until the Imagin bopped him on the head, knocking him out.

"Stop it!" Ryoutaro cried as he and Higuchi ran towards the scene.

**"The~ Con~tra~ct is~ com~ple~te~..."** the Whale Imagin informed as he turned around and hit Alpha with a blast of water due to him about to move between him and Higuchi before the Imagin spun into the past.

"...That's a new one," Ryoutaro blinked.

"Ah shock!" Alpha sputtered before his jacket began to act wildly, "That Imagin managed to mess up with my combat nanites!"

_**"Ryoutaro, worry about that later! The pass!" **_Kintaros shouted as Ryoutaro quickly held the card to Higuchi, revealing the date of '2008-03-31.'

"March 31, 2008," Ryoutaro read before kneeling down, "Do you remember this day?"

"It was the day the company money was stolen... What really happened that day?"

"Just wait. Perhaps you might find out," Ryoutaro replied.

* * *

><p>"Why do you even own one of these?" Alpha asked as Urataros was using a hair dryer on him.<p>

**"I merely borrowed it from Amy-chan,"** Urataros replied.

"Bro, I'm gonna have to stay out of this fight," Alpha noted, "As long as that Imagin's attack is still in my nanites, I'm kinda useless to go against those Imagin."

"Ah...Ano...Hai," Ryoutaro nodded.

"I'll take over for him, then," Roll replied, Ryutaros sitting beside her as he drank a cup of hot chocolate, before he did a spit take.

"What?!" Mirai gasped, "No way. You're still hurt and you only made your injuries worse with that little stunt earlier last night."

"She doesn't need to use her strength for this," Alpha replied as he tossed her the DenGasher in Gun Mode, "See? She just has to keep her distance."

"..." Ryoutaro gulped as he looked at Roll in concern.

**"Okaa-chan..."** Ryutaros whispered before Mephiles dropped the purple Chaos Emerald into Ryoutaro's hands.

"You will need this. That I am sure of," Mephiles informed, "Amy-chan, my usual if you please."

"Hai!" Amy nodded as Ryutaros looked at the Chaos Emerald and gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>March 31, 2004<strong>

* * *

><p>DenLiner zipped through a street, depositing Roll and Ryoutaro. It was late at night from what could be told. Ryoutaro glanced back at Roll's arms, seeing the bandages under the gloves.<p>

"I'll be fine," Roll assured, "I'll keep my distance, okay?"

"H...Hai," Ryoutaro nodded.

"Money for goods."

"Eh?" the two looked up at a bridge to see a drunken Higuchi.

"The center of the world is money, money, money," Higuchi informed as he held up a money container, "I can live because of this money! What is this great luck?!"

"...I think I see what happened. The drunk baka," Roll frowned as Ryutaros appeared between them while the drunkard threw it onto a van before it began to drive off.

**"He's stupid,"** Ryutaros stated.

"Agreed," Roll nodded.

"This is why I never drink..." Ryoutaro muttered, "The president threw it away himself in a state of being drunk..."

"I'll go get it," Roll informed before zipping off.

**"Oh! It's Fish Guy!"** Ryutaros exclaimed as he saw Hakamada on the bridge now near the snoozing president.

"...Is this because he was wearing that jacket with a fish on it?" Ryoutaro asked.

**"Uh-huh."**

"President...President, you mustn't sleep here," Hakamada shook the president, "Come with me."

"...And here comes the blow up," Ryoutaro blinked.

**"That president guy is stupid,"** Ryutaros stated.

"Everyone is when they become drunk, Ryutaros, everyone is," Ryutaro sighed as Roll ran back with the moneybag.

"I got it," Roll giggled, "Now we can give it back to him."

"Just not now. We give it to him in the present," Ryoutaro informed, "I really don't want to have another Kintaros Paradox."

"Kintaros Paradox?" Roll repeated, "Did Kintarou-san do something?"

**"Kuma-chan altered the past and caused the reason they went back to there to not happen, but they needed to go back there to alter it, but they didn't have to a...Okaa-chan, my head hurts!"**

"There, there," Roll comforted with a giggle.

"The company money!" the three looked up at the bridge to see the elderly lynx start blowing up, "The company money! Hakamada! You did it, didn't you? Where are you hiding it?! Bring it out! Give it!"

"Uh oh..." Roll blinked as she saw the sand erupt off Higuchi.

"Who are you?" Higuchi asked.

**"Wh~o?"** the Whale Imagin pondered before he walked off to cause trouble in the nearby park, where people were enjoying the blossoming cheery blossoms.

* * *

><p>"Momotaros, let's go," Ryoutaro informed as he snapped on the Terminal Buckle, "Henshin."<p>

**=SWORD FORM=**

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM**

**"Ore...sanjou!" **Sword Form posed as he whipped out Caliburn, **"Yosha! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

"**St~op~…" **the Whale moaned as Den-O swung his blade, only to be countered by the Whale's staff.

"For a slow Imagin, he has fast reflexes," Roll noticed as she moved to the side of the fighting duo and blasted the Whale Imagin with the Dengasher.

This continued on with the Whale Imagin and Den-O exchanging blade swipes as Roll blasted the Whale in between breaks. However, Roll noticed Momotaros was slowing down bit by bit in the middle of the fight.

'_He must still be recovering from trying to help Ryoutaro earlier,' _she realized.

At that point, the Whale Imagin slowly got the upper hand before one whack knocked Momotaros out cold in DenLiner.

"Oh snap!" Alpha gasped when he saw this.

At the same time, Den-O Plat form was avoiding attacks as Roll dealt them with the Dengasher. Then, the Whale Imagin turned to Roll and walked over to her.

"**Tha~t hur~t!" **it moaned as Roll began to fire wildly and get scared.

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed getting the attention of the dragon Imagin on DenLiner.

"**OKAA-CHAN!" **Ryuuta gasped before taking initiative and launching himself into Den-O as he jumped between of Roll and the Imagin before kicking him aside.

"Ryutaros-chan!"

"…**I just want to help, Okaa-chan. Onii-chan told me earlier to stay calm and to not be scared to help," **Ryutaros replied through Den-O.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>But… if you're right, Onii-chan… I almost killed Okaa-chan!" <strong>__Ryutaros cried as Alpha calmed him down._

"_Ryuuta… you were only doing what you thought was right, but your anger got too out of control at that point. You've got to control it," Alpha told him._

"_**D-Demo… I don't want to hurt Okaa-chan… what if I use the Chaos Emerald… turn Dark again… and kill her? …I… I CAN'T DO IT!"**_

"_Ryuuta…" Alpha sighed as he wrapped his arms around Ryutaros. "…Sometimes… Fear is actually a good thing. It motivates us to do the right thing. We just can't get obsessed over it that it consumes us and prevents us from doing anything. I let that happened… and paid a hefty price. You understand?"_

"_**I… I think so…"**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now I truly understand, Okaa-chan. I'm ready to help; I'm not scared to do it, either."<strong>

"That's good," Roll smiled as Den-O inserted the Purple Chaos Emerald into the buckle activating the jingle. "GO FOR IT!"

"**Hai!" **Ryuuta replied swiping the pass.

**=CHAOS GUN FORM=**

As Caliburn shifted to his gun form, he split into two with the other landing in Den-O's other hand. Two conflicting forces in red and blue sparked from the buckle as the armor for Gun form appeared and attached, causing the red and blue forces to merge and became purple. Now, emerging from Den-O's helmet looked like yellow horns as the back armor now looked like red and orange wings of a European dragon, and the usual extra bulky armor upfront was actually a little more streamlined with sparks on the armor as auras of positive and negative energy sparked, representing magnetic powers. The helmet also contained features like that as Den-O Chaos Gun Form was completed.

"This is interesting," the two Caliburns admitted in Den-O's hands.

"**You mind if we go chaotic?" **Chaos Den-O smirked as he aimed one Caliburn towards the Whale Imagin. **"Kotae wa Kiitenai!"**

"Let's go, Ryutaros-chan!"

**"Okay!"**

With that, Roll dashed back and around the Whale Imagin, he speed easily letting her avoid the water shots. Chaos Gun Form shot the floor with the blue Caliburn-Gun, causing a minus mark to appear. He then shot and hit the Whale Imagin's staff with the red Caliburn-Gun's shot, making a plus mark to appear. The Whale Imagin grunted before his staff shot out and impaled onto the minus mark.

"Magnetism?" the Caliburn-Duo pondered.

**"Not fa~ir..." **theWhale Imagin whined before Roll gave him a few more shots into the face and regrouped with Urataros.

"Perhaps we should use that little trick?" Roll offered.

**"Wai! Can we? Can we?" **Chaos Gun Form cheered excitedly.

"Kotae wa kiitenai," Roll replied.

With that, the began to break dance as they moved towards the Whale Imagin. The Whale Imagin tried to hit them, but their moves let them dodge and weave. Chaos Gun Form jumped over the Whale Imagin as Roll nailed it in the torso with four shots. Chaos Gun Form landed and spun around, keeping the motion going with his movements, to shoot the Whale Imagin with multiple shots up its back with Caliburn-Red before shooting the floor with Caliburn-Blue, causing the marks to appear. They glowed before the Imagin was forced onto its back, unable to get up.

"The more shots means the stronger the magnetism?" Roll pondered.

**"Ready for the finisher?"** Chaos Gun Form asked as the two regrouped.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

**"Chaos...Wild Shot,"** the duo stated in unison.

Positive and Negative energy flared up on the tip of Roll's DenGasher gun. The shoulder-guards on Chaos Gun Form erupted in either red or blue energy as the energy raced down into the barrels of his guns. Roll knelt down in front of Chaos Gun Form and aimed at the Whale Imagin with him. The two pulled the triggers and the three shots raced out in a spiraling triangle. The combined shot rammed into the Imagin first before the ones Den-O fired spun around it and then slammed into the Whale Imagin, creating a large explosion.

* * *

><p>Back in the present, everyone returned to the bathhouse, with Manic having an ice pack on his head, after Roll returned the money to Higuchi and explained the situation to him… minus the time travel part of course. Ryoutaro had handed Hakamada his cell phone as he had gotten a call from Higuchi himself.<p>

"Eh? The company money was found?" Hakamada gasped.

"Yeah," Higuchi confirmed. "That time… I… Threw the money away myself. Someone on the truck who saw it… told me the name of that transport company."

'_Nice cover up, Roll,' _Alpha smirked in his mind.

"I see," Hakamada nodded as Sonic, his siblings, and Roll smiled. "Thank goodness."

"You were just trying to help me with my drinking. But I suspected you… Please forgive me!"

At that, both Higuchi and Hakamada got a little choked up and emotional.

"The president always regretted suspecting you, Hakamada-san," Ryoutaro nodded. "That's why he didn't file a victim report."

"President…" Hakamada sniffled as many people got emotional there… even the thief.

"Hakamada-san, you're not being chased by the police," Alpha noted.

"Hakamada-san," Sonia started. "Thank goodness."

"I just hope it was worth the trouble," Manic replied.

"Maybe I have no right to say this…" Higuchi started to tell Hakamada. "…Hakamada… will you work for me again?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Hakamada responded. "But… I have a sin that I must atone for. …Excuse me."

With that, Hakamada hung up and handed the phone back to Sonic.

"You're going?" Ryoutaro asked.

"I caused trouble for you all. Let me do what's right."

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero," Alpha nodded quoting his twin, who smiled back at that.

Hakamada merely nodded before heading for the door as the thief suddenly stood.

"Oi!" he said getting Hakamada's attention. "I also need to do what's right."

With that, both men, albeit the thief having his coat over his head at first, walked out with their hands in the air ready to surrender.

"Secure them!" the Head Detective shouted as the cops ran up and… past them into the entrance on their left?

Anyway, this brought out a girl's scream as a woman familiar to the Head Detective ran out with another male hostage. This bringing some confusion, Hakamada and the thief looked their way as Ryoutaro, his siblings, Roll, Knuckles, and Bartleby emerged from the bathhouse. It turned out the woman was Mayumi, who was excited to see the Head Detective while the real hostages were escorted to safety.

"What the? This wasn't the siege they were talking about?!" Alpha and Manic gawked.

"The siege incident was… " Ryoutaro gawked as he saw the sign next to the bathhouse.

"…at the Shichiya?" Bartleby gaped in disbelief before the real criminal was dragged out, albeit struggling, but was taken into custody.

"The culprit was just caught, it seems," the reporter announced to the cameras. "The evil armed robber at Shichiya…"

"Wait! Catch me too!" Hakamada demanded running over to tha cops.

"Wait!" the thief called out joining Hakamada.

"At last the incident is over," the reporter finished as Sonia smiled and the others just gaped in confusion at the incident.

"You mean that all this time…?!" Ryoutaro-tachi, minus Sonia, gawked before they all collapsed to the ground or a benchin embarrassment.

"Now… shall we go home?" Sonia offered as she already began to walk back to the Milk Dipper.

However, she turned back to see Alpha, Manic, Sonic, and Roll smile a little before they all got up and returned to home.

* * *

><p>A few days after the bathhouse incident, things had returned to normal. Sonia was back to making coffee, Manic was up to his usual antics, and Ryoutaro was helping out as usual as Alpha finally had his nanites repaired.<p>

"Finally," he stretched, testing his powers with mere weapons summons before returning to normal.

"That's good," Sonic smiled seeing his brother was satisfied at his restored condition while Roll remembered something.

"Oh! They're here!" Roll exclaimed before running into the back room.

"Huh? What's here?" Manic pondered before Roll took a pile of papers out, "Test results?"

"Hai. A few days ago, I had Ryutaros-chan take a little test I read up on and sent it into a medical office," Roll explained.

"I gave her the idea when I suggested that Ryutaros was a bit... different," Alpha whispered as he motioned over to Ryutaros, currently 'running' around Milk Dipper as Momotaros was chasing and 'cursing' at the Imagin...strangely, Momotaros' sand was pink for some reason.

"Really now?" Sonia blinked, "I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Well, these are the results of that test," Roll noted as Ryoutaro looked at them.

"Autism?" Ryoutaro pondered.

"Hai," Roll nodded with a smile, "You know what this means?"

"...He can't drive a stick-shift?" Manic pondered before Sonia slapped the back of his head.

"It means that he has more potential for having a good future than others his age," Roll giggled.

"...Eh?" Ryoutaro blinked.

"Being Autistic isn't a bad thing. You see how he is with animals, ne?" Roll pondered.

"Hai," Ryoutaro nodded, "When he first showed up, he wanted to see the animals in the park."

"Those with Autism are more connected with nature and I think they're more creative. They think outside the box we all think in," Roll noted with a giggle.

"You really like to keep a positive spin on things," Manic sweatdropped.

"Hai, hai," Roll giggled.

**"Get back here and get your rear kicked!"** Momotaros barked as he dashed by, **"You'll pay for covering me in pink paint, you Gaki!"**

**"Aw, but Kuma-chan said it was okay for me to do it," **Ryutaros noted, **"Plus, you looked a bit sad and Okaa-chan and Onee-chan said that pink means happiness!"**

**"Grrrrr...Kuma-Yaro!" **Momotaros roared as he turned to Kintaros, snoring nearby.

_'When they're not at DenLiner, they're here causing problems...'_ Alpha thought with a sweatdrop.

_'It feels so much happier here with so many new members to ur 'family,''_ Sonia thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>The cloaked hedgehog looked at his watch. He put it back under his cloak and walked off into an underground train station.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Mirai: You Imagins are fired.**

**Alpha: This could be tough.**

**Ryoutaro: C'mon, bro. I want to try fighting by myself like I did before Den-O.**

**Roll: You think it'll work out?**

**Ryoutaro: I don't know how far I'll get this time… but I've got to try!**

**Stop 21: The person is now! Past too?**

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER FASHION CHECK: Imagin Anime Style<strong>

**Amy: Miina! It's another round of Rider...Fashion...Check.**

**Ryutaros: It's my turn now? Kotae wa kiitenai!**

**Roll: *giggles* Hai, hai. Ryutaros-chan is the Fourth Imagin Ryoutaro-kun contracted, though he originally possessed Ryoutaro-kun to defeat him and become DenLiner's conductor.**

**Ryutaros: Mephi-chan said I had to read the train book if I wanted to be a conductor.**

**Roll: That he did. As you can tell, Ryutaros-chan is a Dragon Imagin and the youngest Imagin we know; age Nine. *shivers* Gomen, just a bit superstitious.**

**Amy: You have a fear of 4, 9, and 13. Funny thing about them too is that you add 4 and 9, you get 13.**

**Roll: *squeals in fear* Please don't say that!**

**Ryutaros: Okaa-chan is superstitious?**

**Roll: Hai, hai.**

**Momotaros: *in a cast* Get on with it!**

**Roll: *pouts* Fine. Ryutaros-chan is, as told on the official website, an Imagin based on Ryoutaro-kun's image of a dragon.**

**Ryutaros: Nani?! I'm not based off Tatsu no Ryuu?**

**Roll: But I think that he's kawaii. *hugs Ryutaros***

**Ryutaros: Okaa-chan~...*blushes***

**Amy: When Ryutaros takes over Sonic, he can use the last button on the Terminal Buckle and access Gun Form.**

**=GUN FORM=**

**Roll: Gun Form is the quickest of the Forms Den-O can use on the land and the one with the best long-distance attacks. When the Imagin he fights gets up close, Ryutaros-chan can utilize his own fighting style based on break dancing.**

**Momotaros: What's with that anyway?**

**Roll: The use of Break Dancing is to apply three of its main characteristics into a fighting style to make it more efficient. Those are 'Control,' 'Recovery,' and 'Unpredictability.' Ryutaros-chan can use all three.**

**Ryutaros: And Okaa-chan is learning it, too!**

**Roll: Hai, hai. The Full Charge is Wild Shot, where Ryutaros-chan summons a sphere of energy on Caliburn-Gun's barrel and then fires it, adding energy released from the Dragon Jewels on his shoulders.**

**Caliburn: *in a blue corner* Such shame has befallen a Sacred Sword such as I...**

**Roll: *laughs awkwardly with a sweatdrop***

**Ryutaros: *walks off after a kitten that got on DenLiner* Wait! Koneko!**

**Roll: ...*frowns*...When the Chaos Emerald is used when Ryutaros-chan is in a deep rage, both Ryoutaro-kun and Ryutaros-chan lose consciousness and create… **

_**=DARK GUN FORM=**_

**Roll: …Dark Gun Form. He loses his break-dancing, only to trade it in for a fierce onslaught of berserker fury. His gun is also able to split into two, much like the rifle weapon used by Zero Gundam Wing, giving him more danger. Over his arms are also special weaponry armor that can cut through even titanium, the strongest alloy known to man. The Full Charge is capable of destroying everything in a five meter radius. *shivers a little while hugging herself***

**Momotaros: ...*looks away***

**Amy: *coughs into her hand* Anyway, we also have the good part of it… **

**=CHAOS GUN FORM=**

**Amy: …Chaos Gun Form.**

**Roll: This is the form normally used when Ryutaros-chan uses the Chaos Emerald. This form is very unique in that it has two RPG spells that can be seen in Kingdom Hearts II: Reflect and Magnet.**

**Amy: Essentially, this form has power over magnetism on multiple levels.**

**Momotaros: Moreso than we already saw?**

**Roll: Yep. His form obvious has the looks with features hinting his power, but unlike other forms, Gun Form becomes more streamlined, allowing Ryutaros-chan to increase his speed even more than before. In this form, either the DenGasher or Caliburn-Gun will split into two and be charged with two energies. A red gun that is filled with positive energy, and a blue one filled with negative energy.**

**Amy: By themselves, they can function as normal guns, but Ryutaros can also have the red gun use a magnet spell, allowing him to pull enemies closer to himself, or anything negatively charged that he chooses. The blue gun on the other hand as the Reflect gun, allowing him to fire a blast to redirect enemy fire, or to even launch the enemy away from himself and into any object he wishes.**

**Ryutaros: SUGOI, SUGOI! I didn't know I could do that!**

**Roll: That's true. Also, as seen in this chapter, Ryutaros-chan can use these blasters to charge up areas and objects with different magnetic energies and make them attract to one another, and even the opposite.**

**Ryutaros: The more times I fire, the stronger the bonds grow.**

**Roll: That's not all, I hear that this form can also allow Ryutaros-chan to utilize other features of a dragon thanks to the armor. By this, he can turn the armor into a part of his body to summon wings and a tail to take flight and do battle, even without DenLiner.**

**Ryutaros: But using DenLiner is still cool, either way. I didn't even know I could do all that, Okaa-chan.**

**Roll: Niether did I Ryutaros-chan, but KKD-san wrote that in our scripts, so it's possible.**

**Amy: The Hissatsu waza used here, Chaos Wild Shot, charges both Caliburn-Guns with Magnetic energy from the Dragon jewels before launching it with explosive force at the kaijin; the overwhelming magnetic forces are enough to tear apart anything with their magnetic powers.**

**Momotaros: I'm just glad they aren't connected to the dark version of Gun Form.**

**Roll: DON'T REMIND ME! *Hides behind Ryutaros and Amy***

**Amy: Okay… with that, I think we'll end this off and see you next time on Rider Fashion Check. Jaa ne!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoutaro: Who is that person?<strong>

**Alpha: Search me.**

**Momotaros: Maybe that guy collecting pictures for broody Shadow?**

**Urataros: Maybe the one that hurt the soccer boy?**

**Kintaros: No… I'm sure he does taijutsu.**

**Alpha & Roll: Those're all definitely wrong.**

**Shafu: Look forward to the next Super Hero Time.**


	21. That Person Just Now? In the Past!

**KKD: Here's the next chapter. Time's closing in on when I return to school, so I'm trying to get more chapters in in between sessions of helping my folks move into their new house.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: That Person Just Now! In the Past?<span>

_**=CHAOS GUN FORM=**_

_As Caliburn shifted to his gun form, he split into two with the other landing in Den-O's other hand. Two conflicting forces in red and blue sparked from the buckle as the armor for Gun form appeared and attached, causing the red and blue forces to merge and became purple. Now, emerging from Den-O's helmet looked like yellow horns as the back armor now looked like red and orange wings of a European dragon, and the usual extra bulky armor upfront was actually a little more streamlined with sparks on the armor as auras of positive and negative energy sparked, representing magnetic powers. The helmet also contained features like that as Den-O Chaos Gun Form was completed._

"_This is interesting," the two Caliburns admitted in Den-O's hands._

"_**You mind if we go chaotic?" **__Chaos Den-O smirked as he aimed one Caliburn towards the Whale Imagin. __**"Kotae wa Kiitenai!"**_

_"Let's go, Ryutaros-chan!"_

_**"Okay!"**_

_With that, Roll dashed back and around the Whale Imagin, he speed easily letting her avoid the water shots. Chaos Gun Form shot the floor with the blue Caliburn-Gun, causing a minus mark to appear. He then shot and hit the Whale Imagin's staff with the red Caliburn-Gun's shot, making a plus mark to appear. The Whale Imagin grunted before his staff shot out and impaled onto the minus mark._

_"Magnetism?" the Caliburn-Duo pondered._

_**"Not fa~ir..." **__theWhale Imagin whined before Roll gave him a few more shots into the face and regrouped with Urataros._

_"Perhaps we should use that little trick?" Roll offered._

_**"Wai! Can we? Can we?" **__Chaos Gun Form cheered excitedly._

_"Kotae wa kiitenai," Roll replied._

_With that, the began to break dance as they moved towards the Whale Imagin. The Whale Imagin tried to hit them, but their moves let them dodge and weave. Chaos Gun Form jumped over the Whale Imagin as Roll nailed it in the torso with four shots. Chaos Gun Form landed and spun around, keeping the motion going with his movements, to shoot the Whale Imagin with multiple shots up its back with Caliburn-Red before shooting the floor with Caliburn-Blue, causing the marks to appear. They glowed before the Imagin was forced onto its back, unable to get up._

_"The more shots means the stronger the magnetism?" Roll pondered._

_**"Ready for the finisher?"**__ Chaos Gun Form asked as the two regrouped._

_**=FULL CHARGE=**_

_**"Chaos...Wild Shot,"**__ the duo stated in unison._

_Positive and Negative energy flared up on the tip of Roll's DenGasher gun. The shoulder-guards on Chaos Gun Form erupted in either red or blue energy as the energy raced down into the barrels of his guns. Roll knelt down in front of Chaos Gun Form and aimed at the Whale Imagin with him. The two pulled the triggers and the three shots raced out in a spiraling triangle. The combined shot rammed into the Imagin first before the ones Den-O fired spun around it and then slammed into the Whale Imagin, creating a large explosion._

* * *

><p>"Arigatou," Sonic bowed to the last customers of the night as Sonia and Roll cleaned up the counters, Manic cleaned the tables, and Alpha, done with his duties, fiddled around on a guitar he just bought, working on remixes for 'Climax Jump' and 'Double Action'. After a little bit of time, Alpha stared at the telescope in the room, thinking of who could've given it to his siblings. He even thought of the pocketwatch Sonia had that was placed under the blanket that rested under said telescope.<p>

Ryoutaro then looked at the telescope himself as other thoughts came to his mind.

"Hey, Ryou-chan. About that telescope." Sonia called out, getting Sonic's attention with a shocked face; she even got Alpha's attention, too.

"What?" Ryoutaro asked.

"It's a bit unusual. A customer recently told me."

"Really?" Alpha asked in confusion only to look and see Sonia had her usual motherly smile before he and Sonic looked back at the telescope.

"Hello," Mirai called out walking in.

"Mirai-san!" Alpha and Ryoutaro gawked as Roll looked up as well.

"Is it too late? I wanted to drink Sonia-san's coffee."

"Oh, Mirai-chan!" Sonia smiled. "Please go ahead. I have a recommendation today."

"That's great."

Sonia then got to work on the coffee as Mirai gathered Ryoutaro, Alpha, and Roll for a little meeting.

"Sorry. Is it a bother that I keep coming?"

"Not at all," Alpha chuckled. "Neesan is pleased too."

"Yea, we don't get many female customers," Sonic added. "If you'd like, think of it as your own home like we offered for Roll."

"Well… maybe not to the same extent, but yea," Roll giggled.

This caused the four to smile before Mirai got serious and looked at Ryoutaro.

"Is your health okay?" she asked Sonic.

"Eh?" he asked in confusion as Alpha scanned Sonic with a medical scanner he made with his sleeve.

"Medical scans show he's vitally okay. Why?" Alpha asked.

"You know. With Ryutaros as he is…" Mirai started before getting a slight death glare from Roll. "That's four Imagins possessing you. I think that might be too bug a burden for you."

Roll sighed in relief thinking Mirai was going to say something bad about Ryuuta.

"Please, you're talking to the guy who used all seven Chaos Emeralds on multiple occasions and came out without a scratch," Alpha chuckled.

"Actually…" Ryoutaro started getting most everyone's attention. "I've been thinking that too. It takes far too long to recover from using regular Den-O forms and the Imagin possessing me can make it difficult. …Maybe it's not okay for this to continue."

"Huh?!" Alpha and Roll gawked.

"If I don't do something…"

"Ryou-chan, I need a little favor," Sonia called out getting the cobalt hedgehog's attention again.

"Ah! Yeah."

With that, Sonic got up to help Sonia.

'_For Ryoutaro to say that… _Mirai thought. _'It must be very painful.'_

'_I've never seen bro sound so humble when it comes to his own power. …Something must be up,' _Alpha noted to himself before looking at the bracelet Ryuuta let him keep, the one with the red, blue, yellow, purple, and white colored beads.

"Ryou-chan/Bro!" Sonia and Manic gasped as the others turned to see a sight they thought they'd never see outside of battle: Sonic clutching his gut and wincing in pain as he struggled to stand.

"Ryoutaro/Bro/Ryoutaro-kun!" Mirai, Alpha, and Roll gasped with equal concern, standing up when they saw this.

"Ryoutaro! What's wrong?!" Mirai shouted as Alpha rushed over to Sonic to check him out.

"I don't understand… I checked him out three times already and he was okay. He shouldn't be having these problems," Alpha gawked seeing Sonic in the fetal pose on his side.

"Hang on, Ryoutaro-kun!" Roll whimpered as Manic and Sonia rushed over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Ryou-chan/Bro?!" they asked with great concern. "Are you okay?"

But the expression of great pain on the cobalt hedgehog's face proved he wasn't.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Momotaros and Urataros were in the middle of an arm wrestling contest while Kintaros sat still with Ryutaros playing around with a bubble gun. The bear merely waved the bubbles aside before Ryutaros' laughter got to him and tossed Ryutaros towards the other Imagin, making Urataros win the match before the three older Imagin grabbed Ryutaros by his limbs struggling with him as Amy and Caliburn watched with different expressions.<p>

Suddenly the slam of a foot on a table got the Imagin to stop as they turned to see Mirai.

"Hey! Everyone listen!" Mirai ordered as the older Imagin dropped Ryutaros, who quickly got back up.

"**What?" **Momotaros groaned.

"You know Ryoutaro's collapsed again, right? It's because you four are possessing him! Ryoutaro, despite his past exploits, is falling apart!"

"**Well, that is true," **Urataros noted. **"Everyone but me is too violent. Right?"**

"**What do you mean?!" **Momotaros growled.

"Well, you play too much at night," Mirai reminded.

"**She said you play too much at night."**

Suddenly, Momo got a smack on the noggin.

"So… I've been thinking…"

"**What?!" **Momotaros groaned wanting the answer already.

"You Imagins… are fired."

"**NANI?!" **the four Taros gasped in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action as Roll looked with a slight smile and blush***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Rod, and Gun forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Alpha, Roll, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Ryutaros possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see the four Taros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay, Ryoutaro-kun?" Roll asked as the Time-Traveling Trio walked past a college campus.<p>

"Man, calling an ambulance...It became a big thing..." Ryoutaro sighed.

"It's kinda surprising that it turned out you needed to have your appendix removed," Alpha noted, "I thought it was because of the idiots..." he froze a little at the glare Roll was giving him, swearing that he was seeing a red Hannya behind her with long black hair and blood staining its floating head, "...and Ryuuta...had been part of you for so long."

"Sonic?" the trio turned to see a twin-tailed fox wearing an aviator's jacket and a large black suitcase, "Hey, Sonic!"

"Eh? Tails?" Ryoutaro blinked as he walked over.

"It's so great to see you again!" the fox beamed.

"A twin-tailed Kitsune...A Nibi?!" Roll gasped before bowing, "I am not worthy..."

"What are you doing?" Alpha asked.

"Giving prayers to the multi-tailed Kitsune. For the Fox Mobians and those with Fox Mobian heritage in them, a multi-tailed Kitsune is a sign from Kami-sama of the world's good fortune being bestowed upon those of the Foxes," Roll explained.

"...You and your superstitions..." Alpha muttered.

"Uh...Who are these two?" Tails pondered.

This is my Nii-san, Alpha, and this is Roll-chan," Ryoutaro introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Alpha nodded.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Tails asked slyly, causing Roll and Ryoutaro to freeze up and blush heavilly (it also caused Ryutaros to fall out of his seat in DenLiner).

"A-a-a-ano..." Roll and Ryoutaro stammered until Alpha patted his back, "So! What are you doing here, Tails?"

"I got accepted to the Aviator's College not too far from here," Tails replied as he pointed at the college campus behind them, "Are you feeling well, Sonic? You're kinda pale. Did you get hit with a Tricycle again?"

"N-Not this week," Ryoutaro replied, causing Tails to snicker.

"Man, you haven't change a bit," Tail smiled happily at the blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>"What's she mean by 'fired?!'"<strong> Momotaros groaned as he sipped his coffee, Ryutaros following him with a cup of hot cocoa, **"Who would be fired among us? Ryoutaro wouldn't do such a thing!"**

**"Right!" **Ryutaros agreed, though it was a bit half-hearted, _**'Does Okaa-chan like Ryoutaro?'**_

**"Hanakuso Onna is just deciding that on her own!" **Momotaros declared before slapping Urataros on the shoulder, **"Right, nothing to worry about."**

"But...If Ryoutaro-chan is in danger...To protect the safety of the passengers...Hana-san said that Owner might use his **Denial of Passage**," Amy noted, causing all four Imagin to spittake, "And Ryoutaro-chan also said 'this isn't OK. Something must be done.'"

**"Ryoutaro did?!"** Momotaros gasped as he ran over to the pink hedgehog after she sat down with Kintaros.

"Yea," Amy confirmed.

"**Speaking of which, sometime yesterday, Ryoutaro shut us out, didn't he?"** Urataros recalled getting a nod from Momo**. "So that's why."**

"**Really?" **Momotaros gawked before turning back to Amy. **"Eh? Is that what that mean?"**

"Mmmm… well, the problem is who Ryoutaro-chan will leave, right?" she pointed out.

"**Wait a moment! Is that where the problem is already?!"**

"It was probably there even longer than that," Caliburn figured.

"**I wasn't talking to you!"**

"Yeah," Amy confirmed Momo's question. "I suppose… only the useful guys will remain."

As Amy skipped back to the counter, the Imagin began to think about this.

"**In other words, the strong will remain," **Kintaros figured. **"Well… It's obvious who's the biggest failure, right?"**

With that, all the other Imagin stared at Momotaros, who looked at them in confusion at first.

"**Why are you guys looking at me?!" **he snapped before getting a face full of bubbles from Ryuuta's bubble gun.

"**Good work," **the dragon chuckled.

"**It's not decided yet, you hanatare kuso! You would be forced out first!"**

"**Not quite… Autism… remember?" **Urataros reminded, causing Momotaros to groan.

"**Who're you kidding?! He never showed his face until recently!"**

"**Besides, I have ticket," **Ryutaros added.

"**Too bad. Well, we can deal with Ryuuta as long as Sonia-san and Roll-chan can stop him. Sempai. It's painful to part… but inedible fish are returned to the sea."**

"**You're the inedible one!" **Momotaros snapped. **"Is your perversion useful?!"**

"**Not where it shows."**

"**If it doesn't show then it doesn't count! Oi, kuma! You're freaking heavy, that's why Ryoutaro is fainting! Get out!"**

This instantly got Kintaros to stand after slamming his palms into the table.

"**I have a duty to protect Ryoutaro! He saved my life, after all," **Kintaros recalled, annoying Momotaros even more.

"**But… leaving is protecting him," **Urataros countered.

"**Oh yeah!" **Momotaros suddenly agreed. **"Protect him by getting out."**

However, Kintaros fell back asleep.

"**You kuma-yaro!"**

"**Man…"**

"**If you're going to sleep, then hibernate in the sands of time!"**

As the Imagin argued, Amy decided to keep score as Caliburn merely observed what she wrote.

* * *

><p>"So how's it going, Tails?" Ryoutaro asked as he, Alpha, and Roll joined Tails at a small park. "Is college over there fun?"<p>

"Yea. School does begin at an odd time of the year," Tails noted.

"I see. …Then you haven't graduated yet," Alpha noted.

"Yeah. But I wish I could have graduated somewhere closer instead of transferring somewhere in the middle of semesters."

"But you said you wanted to hurry and improve your flight skills," Roll recalled Tails mentioning that.

"Yeah, but…"

Tails just sighed as he swung on the swing he sat in next to Sonic.

"I really do miss our adventures together, Sonic," Tails smiled. "With some exceptions, they were fun. Plus, I enjoyed when we managed to go to high school, like those times we did the café at the cultural fair. Man… Sonia's coffee was terrific! …Oh! Can we go there now?"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "…but…"

"Alright!" with that, Tails got off the swing. "Is your sister okay? She is married, isn't she?"

"Well, I don't- …MARRIED?!" Alpha and Roll gawked at the same time.

"Yea. Didn't Sonic tell you guys?"

"Nuh-uh/Not me. She's shown me a picture of her fiancé at one point. Although, she said after you graduated or finished some of your adventures."

Tails then went on as Ryoutaro's eyes widened and he remembered some important stuff. Then he stood up with a nervous look.

"Gomen! Today's not good," Sonic replied confusing Alpha and Roll. "The café's a mess. Please come by again. I'm really sorry!"

"Wait!" Tails called before Sonic ran off, causing Alpha and Roll to follow in pursuit. "What is this? How strange… and just when I finally met a familiar face… Sonic has never acted like this before."

* * *

><p>Ryoutaro retired to looking at the river from a bridge as Alpha and Roll discussed to each other about what was up with Sonic.<p>

''_The wedding's done, right?'" _Tails' voice ran through his head as Ryoutaro remembered that one time at Kibougahara as Sonia looked at the stars with her boyfriend.

"It's no good to just forget," Sonic mumbled to himself. "…It isn't, but…"

Then a flashback of a lakeside came to his mind as strange specks fell from the sky, but when Sonic seemed to remember what it was… the memory suddenly faded.

* * *

><p>"Man...That was nostalgic. I feel like crying," Tails admitted to himself as he walked through the park towards a high school, unaware of an Imagin Orb entering him from behind, "Now I know that Sonic's old high school is nearby since Sonia had him go there for two years. I've been there more than enough and attended classes there in the same year he was in..." he came upon a high school letting out and gawked, "No way. The gate's different from before!" he walked onto the campus of the high school and his ears lowered, "Aw man...my favorite tree and the statue are gone. But they were in the background..." he then saw a red cat Mobian, "Ooya-sensei?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, Miles-san! It's nice to see you again," the cat greeted.

"Likewise to you as well, sensei. This is nostalgic," Tails grinned.

"You seem well."

"You don't seem to have changed at all," Tails noted before Ooya looked at his watch.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I have an emergency meeting to get to. Take care. You know, your old aviator club is over in the back."

"Uh...Yeah," Tails nodded as Ooya walked off, letting Tails walk out to the back of the school to see a group of boys and girls building model planes, "Lots of new faces that I don't know."

Soon, Tails was sitting in a tree, looking at the high school nearby. Sand erupted off his jacket before it formed into an Imagin. It seemed to be based upon a wolf.

_**"Tell me your Wish. I will grant any Wish. Well, I can guess what your wish is," **_the Wolf Imagin noted.

* * *

><p><strong>"Every time it's me...!" <strong>Momotaros seethed as he began to crumple up the papers that Amy had been making, **"No lottery!"** he got up, **"This is a match between real power! The most useful one to Ryoutaro remains, right? Well, aside from the Gaki who's taking a nap nearby."**

**"It's not just limited to fighting, Sempai. But that would put Sempai at a disadvantage," **Urataros smirked

**"Fine with me," **Momotaros agreed as Kintaros got up.

**"Time to show my hidden strength!"**

**"Fine. Show us!" **the Oni Imagin declared, **"I'm not getting forced out!"**

"How exciting!" Amy beamed as she pumped her fists.

"How childish..." Caliburn muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ryou-chan..." Ryoutaro looked away from the telescope towards Sonia, "Special cabbage juice. It's good for your stomach, so be sure to drink it all."<p>

"What next? A smoothie made of eggs, ham, and vanilla ice cream?" Alpha pondered before Manic covered his mouth frantically.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Manic whispered in fear.

"Arigatou," Ryoutaro replied as Sonia looked around.

"There're no customers, so I'm going out to get groceries," she told the others walking out. "Please take care while I'm gone."

"Have a safe trip."

As Roll giggled at Alpha and Manic messing around, Sonic stood up and turned his gaze back to the telescope. He then reached under and pulled out the pocket watch and stared at it. Even going as far as to look at the back to see the quote. Alpha, breaking away from Manic, couldn't help but look at the watch too. That is… until a familiar echidna walked in.

"Hello," he waved walking in, but looking surprised by the lack of a specific magenta and pink hedgehog. "Huh? Miina. Where's Sonia-san today?"

"She went out to get groceries, Knucklehead," Manic answered, unaware of Momotaros suddenly possessing Ryoutaro.

"Is that true, Sonic? Hey, you listening?!"

Then M-Sonic turned towards Knuckles.

"**URUSEI! I can hear you just fine!" **M-Sonic snapped surprising the others.

"Momotaros?!" everyone but Knuckles gasped in shock.

"_**Sempai, minus one point," **_Urataros noted to M-Sonic.

"**Tch…" **he growled before straightening himself. **"Forgive my rudeness. Welcome! Do you want coffee?!"**

"There you are, the real evil spirit!" Knuckles snapped.

"Not evil, Knucklehead," Alpha chuckled. "He's actually one of a few of the spirits aiding Sonic, although… he's more reckless than the others."

"O-Okay."

"Hello!"a voice called out with everyone turning to see Bartleby at the door.

"**Welcome!" **M-Sonic snapped causing Bartleby to flinch at his tone.

* * *

><p>Back on DenLiner, Mirai arrived in the Diner car as Amy cleaned the counter only to see Ryutaros on the ground sleeping, and no other Imagin there.<p>

"Where are they?" Mirai gasped to Amy.

"They're having a race to see who is most useful to Sonikku-chan," Amy answered.

"What is that? Why do that?"

"Don't know… What was the reason?"

* * *

><p>At that point, M-Sonic was being careful to place coffee beans into the coffee grinder… with a pair of chopsticks, to make sure he got the right beans, but somehow dropping some in the process.<p>

"This is odd. Momotaros wouldn't do that normally," Manic sighed.

"Yea. He's used to getting ground in the coffee grinder, not using it," Alpha chuckled.

However, M-Sonic got so irritated that he ended up dumping the entire jar of coffee beans into the grinder growling.

"He needs to learn patience," Roll sighed.

"What he needs is an examination. I need more data," Knuckles noted before getting bopped on the head by Roll.

"Hey, Knuckles-kun," Bartleby started. "Just as women have various faces, men have various kinds of masks. Ryoutaro-kun, that wild mask is pretty fitting."

"Who asked you?" Manic snapped.

"No…" Knuckles groaned as M-Sonic tried to pick up the extra beans and put them into the grinder.

Suddenly, Roll and Alpha noticed the M-Sonic look get replaced with the K-Sonic look.

"Now what?" Alpha groaned.

"**You're not being useful," **K-Sonic whispered to Momotaros, suprising Knuckles. **"Even an idiot can do coffee."**

"Says the Imagin who gets sent to the grinder due to the blender being too weak against him," Alpha whispered to Roll as K-Sonic tried to use the grinder before accidentally breaking it with his strength. "Okay… that's the first time I've seen him break the grinder."

"**Why is this broken?!" **K-Sonic gawked.

"Correction. You're too strong."

"Bartleby, look," Knuckles panicked trying to get the dog to look up from his book. "You call that a mask?"

Bartleby just scratched his head before U-Sonic appeared in K-Sonic's place.

"Just what is going on?" Roll pondered quietly.

"**Man…" **U-Sonic groaned. **"This will destroy Sonia-san's shop. Excuse me. I'll bring some cute customers, so please watch the place."**

"Got it! Switching over!" Bartleby figured.

"Oh no you don't!" Alpha snapped as he and Roll followed U-Sonic.

"Changed again! The third spirit!" Knuckles gasped.

"That's basically Ryoutaro-kun," Bartleby countered. "He sure is popular."

Suddenly, when U-Sonic opened the door, Mirai was in his way with the Sands of Time behind her. Mirai soon dragged U-Sonic through the door with Alpha and Roll following as Manic, Bartleby, and Knuckles looked in shock.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Wolf Imagin, while not as destructive as the previous canine Imagin, went to work at fulfilling what he considered his contract holder's wish. He used a sickle to send energy blasts at various students from the school Tails used to go to, turning them into sand and ash, leaving behind only the students' various bags.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Ah,"<strong> Urataros flinched as Mirai flicked his forehead.

**"Urk!"** Kintaros grunted as Roll bopped him on the head for Mirai.

**"Heh,"** Momotaros laughed as he held up a hand in chopping position to block Mirai's double eye poke only for her to get just one eye with one finger, **"Gah!"**

"What were you three thinking?! What were you doing tiring out Ryoutaro?"

**"Yeah, but...That's the only way to get results,"** Momotaros pointed out.

"If you want to be useful to Ryoutaro...Then consider the way Ryuu leaves Ryoutaro alone," Mirai pointed at the hot chocolate-drinking Dragon Imagin.

**"Huh?"** Ryutaros looked up from his drink.

**"If we could do that, we would, Mirai-san,"** Urataros explained as Ryoutaro and Roll began to look at the watch.

"Man...I feel like firing you all," Mirai informed as she sat across from them with Alpha, "Ryoutaro, you have to speak out here."

"I second that," Alpha nodded before noting the two were still looking at the watch, "Come on, Bro? Uh, Roll? Hello? You two in there?"

"Are they sick?" Mirai whispered.

"Huh? Oh, gomen. I'm fine," Ryoutaro blinked as he stopped looking at the watch before pocketing it.

"..." Roll frowned a little.

**"Ne, Ryoutaro? Wanna know something good?" **Ryutaros pondered, getting their attention, **"There was a person you were with earlier, right?"**

"Hai. That's right, Ryutaros-chan," Roll nodded, "Nibi-sama."

"Tails," Ryoutaro corrected.

**"Mr. Fuzzy has an Imagin,"** Ryutaros noted.

"What?!" everyone gasped as a kitten came from under the table he was at.

**"Hai. Koneko-chan saw it,"** Ryutaros explained, **"I asked the little animals at the park to help find Imagin and that if they found one to find Ryoutaro since he'd take them to DenLiner."**

"You...You what now?" Alpha facepalmed.

"Heh. Advantage," Roll smiled/smirked at the frowning Mirai before picking up and petting the kitten, "But how'd this little kitty get on here?"

**"Koneko-chan followed you all when Mirai pulled Kame-chan possessing Ryoutaro in here,"** Ryutaros replied.

"Do you know what the Imagin looks like?"

**"Uh-uh, Okaa-chan," **Ryutaros replied, **"Koneko-chan doesn't know how to describe things except that Mr. Fuzzy's Imagin was sandy."**

**"Of course the Imagin would be sandy, Ryuuta. We are all made of sand outside the Sands of Time unless we're in the past or under Contract,"** Urataros noted.

* * *

><p>Tails yelped as the Wolf Imagin, now a solid black with chains on the arms and legs, a leather jacket that seemed to be fused to its torso, and a red plating on the forehead, tossed a guitar at him in his apartment.<p>

**"There. Wanting to be flooded with nostalgic memories. What a boring wish," **the Wolf Imagin sighed as he picked up a bone and nibbled on it, **"You can be as flooded as you want. Huh? Huh?"**

"S-Stop it!" Tails shivered.

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Mirai ordered.<p>

With a nod, Roll, Alpha, and Ryoutaro joined her as they ran out DenLiner.

"**Oi! What are you talking about?!"** Momotaros demanded.

"**Ryoutaro is kind of odd today," **Urataros observed. **"When we entered him in the Milk Dipper, he seemed angry."**

"**He's someone full of justice," **Kintaros replied.

"Or rather… Maybe it's just built-up complaints," Amy figured.

"**Eh?" **Momotaros gawked as he slowly turned to see Amy. **"Amy… you're being pretty mean today."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heh! How nostalgic," <strong>the Wolf Imagin smirked flicking a picture and showing it to Tails, this picture being of him and a teacher in front of the high school when he went there. **"This is your wish. Look at this!"**

In fact, that was all Tails could do as he stared at the picture. Then…

"Tails!" Sonic gasped before…

"**Contract complete!"**

The wolf Imagin had quickly flown to Tails' past.

"He flew!" Mirai gasped.

"No duh!" Alpha responded as he quickly drew out a ticket.

"Tails! Hold on!" Ryoutaro urged.

"…Sonic? …What was that just now?" the two-tailed fox asked.

"It's a monster called an Imagin. It'll follow your memory to fly to the past."

"Memory?"

"Just hold still, Tails," Alpha sighed as he held the ticket in front of Tails' face as the date 2008, April 7th. "Do you remember what happened three years ago on April 7th?"

"The high school… entrance ceremony," Sonic realized.

"Yea…" Tails nodded. "I… have been using words as a barrier. …I just couldn't get along with those classmates. …I was just overwhelmed with nostalgia for this high school. That's why…"

"I understand little buddy. Because I still quit high school before I graduated, despite what Nee-san said."

"Eh?" everyone gasped.

"I feel nostalgic about high school too."

"Sonic… did something happen?"

"…Don't worry about the monster," Ryoutaro replied standing up. "I'm going."

"Don't forget me, Bro, I'm raring to go," Alpha responded.

"Me too," Roll agreed as the three left.

* * *

><p>The three soon made it outside with Alpha handing Roll a second DenGasher set to Gun form while he changed his into a staff as Sonic had his belt ready.<p>

"Henshin!" he called out swiping the pass to summon the Plat Form armor.

"…You serious about going without the Imagin, Bro?" Alpha asked, getting a nod from Den-O who pulled out Caliburn in his normal form as DenLiner arrived.

Den-O entered the engine and slipped his pass in as he drove the train into the past.

"**Ryoutaro?! What are you doing?!" **Momotaros gasped.

"I want to try fighting by myself again," Den-O answered. "I just want to make sure I can handle myself, despite what the armor does, even though I don't know how far I'll get this time. I want to try."

"**OI!"**

Sonic just sped up the train into the past.

"**So that's what it is," **Kintaros said standing up in realization.

"**It can't be, Ryoutaro is serious about getting rid of us?" **Urataros gasped.

"**Fired!" **Ryutaros giggled.

"**You bra**t**!"** Momotaros started until he got a fist to the gut by Roll, causing Ryutaros to laugh as Mirai sighed while Alpha was ready to charge out into battle.

"Ryoutaro," Mirai sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>20084/7**

* * *

><p>The cherry blossoms were blooming as some of the students were walking to the school. At the entrance, Tails was with the teacher in the photo as they greeted newcomers into the school. However, Tails just looked aside without noticing the sand fall from his uniform.<p>

Then, almost hypnotized, Tails began to walk off.

"Miles! Where are you going?" the teacher asked. "Tails!"

However, Tails just walked off into the city as Alpha, Roll, and Den-O zoomed past him before stopping.

"Tails!" Den-O gasped.

"Ryou-chan, hurry!"

"Sonia-san/Nee-san?!" Roll and Alpha gawked as they turned to see the Sonia and Sonic of the past, with Sonic in a school uniform.

"Oh, c'mon sis, this thing itches," Past Sonic groaned as Sonia brought him to the front.

"Neesan!" Den-O gawked as he saw his past self and Sonia get a picture taken in front of the sign.

"C'mon, bro! We've got an Imagin to catch!" Alpha snapped, getting Den-O back to his senses before the three time-travelers rushed back after Tails.

Eventually, Tails stopped closer to the center of town as the Wolf Imagin reformed its body from the sands. He then ran off towards the crowd and slashed his blade, making them scatter. As they ran, the hedgehog from before just looked down at the scene as the Imagin continued to wreck havoc. Then, one blast was deflected by Alpha with the DenGasher rod as Roll and Den-O came up. Den-O tackled the Wolf Imagin.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ryoutaro! What is that guy thinking?!"<strong> Momotaros growled.

* * *

><p>Den-O grunted as he was slashed a few times while Roll shot from a distance with Alpha using the DenGasher Rod to try and strike the Imagin, only to learn that it was as nimble and quick as the animal it was based upon.<p>

**"Annoying guys and bitch!" **the Wolf Imagin growled before looking over at Roll, **"...A big bosomed one at that."**

"Eek! Hentai!" Roll yelped as she she began to fire wildly at the Wolf Imagin, nearly clipping Alpha's left ear.

"Oi! I need that to hear!" Alpha barked as Den-O got slashed by the Wolf Imagin's curved serrated blade.

**"I don't have time for distractions like you three!"** the Wolf Imagin snapped, **"This is my goal! Well, that and a second thing."**

His blade erupted in red energy. He swung out a scarlet energy boomerang at the distracted Alpha before Den-O took the hit, causing sparks to fly off him. He ended up bumping into the cloaked figure, who dropped his watch in the impact and had it land near Roll. She picked it up and looked to see its back had the words 'The Past Should Give Us Hope.'

"This is...!" Roll's eyes widened as she ran over to Den-O, "Ryoutaro-kun."

"Eh?" Den-O looked at the watch in surprise.

He quickly went over to the hedgehog in a cloak and looked under his hat. His eyes widened in shock, seeing familiar gold eyes. The eyes widened in shock before narrowing. A cyan glow appeared around the watch before it shot out of her hands and into the hedgehog's, the white glove he wore giving a cyan glow from strange markings on it.

"Wait!" Den-O called as the hedgehog began to run off.

"Not the time for that!" Alpha barked as the Wolf Imagin batted him away while slashing Den-O in the back.

**"I said don't get in the way!"** the Wolf Imagin snapped.

"I'll kick-a your ass!" Alpha snapped in a daze before the Wolf Imagin's blade was caught by Den-O.

**"I have to defeat Ryoutaro eventually, so quit it,"** Ryutaros informed from Den-O.

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION GUN FORM**

"Ryutaros-chan!" Roll exclaimed happily as Den-O pushed away the Wolf Imagin with a heel spin.

**"What was that?!" **the Wolf Imagin growled.

**"Ready, Okaa-chan?"** Den-O asked before pressing the purple button, **"Kotae wa kiitenai."**

**=GUN FORM=**

"You don't mind us beating you now, ne?" Roll asked as she stood beside Gun Form, the Kamen Rider pulling out Caliburn-Gun.

**"Kotae wa kiitenai."**

With that, the two open fired. The Wolf Imagin began to block the shots with his blade before Roll shot the hand holding it, letting Den-O knock him over with a shot to the forehead. The Wolf Imagin tumbled back a few meters as Roll yawned.

"He's boring, isn't he?" Roll asked.

_'Honestly, it's like I see a different person when Gun Form is around...'_ Alpha thought with a sweatdrop, managing to recover a bit as Roll knelt before Gun Form, her DenGasher Gun aimed at the Wolf Imagin, _'Maybe the Chaos Emerald's effect on first Dark Gun Form and then Chaos Gun Form did a bit of a splash on her?'_

**=FULL CHARGE=**

The sphere of purple energy appeared in the barrels of the two guns they held, both aimed at the Wolf Imagin. It gulped before choosing to flee. The Wolf Imagin barely got away before the two fired, ending up destroying a part of the railing.

**"Aw...Okaa-chan, he got away..."**

"There, there, Ryutaros-chan. We can get him later," Roll assured, "But could you please let Ryoutaro-kun out? I think we've found someone of interest relating to Ryoutaro-kun."

**"Hai."**

Gun Form removed the belt and Ryoutaro lost Henshin. Roll and Ryoutaro looked around before Alpha pointed at a nearby stairway. They turned to see the cloaked hedgehog running down them.

"Matte!" Sonic yelped.

"After the guy in a cloak!" Alpha barked before they chased, "...Why are we doing this?"

"He has Ryoutaro-kun's watch," Roll replied, "Demo...The same watch with the same words, but Ryoutaro-kun still had his. Mou...I think my head hurts now...Always did with The Doctor when I went with him for a bit in his funny blue box of time..."

"Okay. You've really got to tell me more about the guy who makes Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros go into the corner, whimpering like babies," Alpha informed, "I need more leverage on them with the blackmail they've developed on me."

"Down that hallway!" Ryoutaro called behind him as the trio ran by, unaware of Mirai running on an upper level.

"Ryoutaro..." Mirai panted.

* * *

><p>"What is that place?" Roll asked as they entered a mall area.<p>

"StarBucks. You'll find one everywhere in the world," Alpha noted, "Just not in our town. They all get run out by the reputation the Milk Dipper's got on its coffee."

_'No doubt about it...'_ Ryoutaro thought as the trio searched around the area, _'But it can't be...'_ they soon got out into the open city with Ryoutaro starting to whimper a bit, _'Where is he? Where?!'_

"Who was that guy?" Alpha pondered while Roll shrugged.

"Sakurai-san!" Ryoutaro shouted.

"Eh? Hai?" Roll blinked.

"Oh, gomen. I mean Nee-san's husband," Ryoutaro replied, making Roll gawk with Alpha.

"Husband?!" both exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Sonia: How strange, right? Not being able to be where everyone is.**

**Alpha: The past should give us hope.**

**Ryoutaro: Nee-san, it's no good that you can't remember.**

**?: I am… Sakurai Yuuto, but you probably know me as… Silver.**

**Stop 22: The Clockwork Fiance**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Well, now you know for sure who that cloaked hedgehog is. However, the Silver in the preview won't be the same one that was cloaked. Also, for those of you unaware of why Roll responded the way she did to Ryoutaro's calling out for Sakurai-san, it's because Roll's surname is ALSO Sakurai. Don't believe me? Check out GT's profile where his OC's are listed.<strong>

**Anyway, that's it for now. You know the drill by now. Until next time, this is KKD saying Jaa ne!**


	22. Clockwork Fiancée

**KKD: Hey guys, it's me again. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter because it may be the last one for a while. I'm gonna get ****classes started next week, so I may be too busy to work on anything, but after I focus one school, I'll do my best to work on one of these if I ain't too busy with school friends.**

**Disclaimer's the same: GT and I only own Roll, Mirai, and Alpha. The others belong to their respective owners.**

**Again, I hope you enjoy this, but also, expect a familiar face to show up here.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: A Clockwork Fiancé<span>

_**=FULL CHARGE=**_

_The sphere of purple energy appeared in the barrels of the two guns they held, both aimed at the Wolf Imagin. It gulped before choosing to flee. The Wolf Imagin barely got away before the two fired, ending up destroying a part of the railing._

_**"Aw...Okaa-chan, he got away..."**_

_"There, there, Ryutaros-chan. We can get him later," Roll assured, "But could you please let Ryoutaro-kun out? I think we've found someone of interest relating to Ryoutaro-kun."_

_**"Hai."**_

_Gun Form removed the belt and Ryoutaro lost Henshin. Roll and Ryoutaro looked around before Alpha pointed at a nearby stairway. They turned to see the cloaked hedgehog running down them._

_"Matte!" Sonic yelped._

_"After the guy in a cloak!" Alpha barked before they chased, "...Why are we doing this?"_

_"He has Ryoutaro-kun's watch," Roll replied, "Demo...The same watch with the same words, but Ryoutaro-kun still had his. Mou...I think my head hurts now...Always did with The Doctor when I went with him for a bit in his funny blue box of time..."_

_"Okay. You've really got to tell me more about the guy who makes Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros go into the corner, whimpering like babies," Alpha informed, "I need more leverage on them with the blackmail they've developed on me."_

_"Down that hallway!" Ryoutaro called behind him as the trio ran by, unaware of Mirai running on an upper level._

* * *

><p>'No doubt about it...' <em>Ryoutaro thought as the trio searched around the area,<em> 'But it can't be...'_ they soon got out into the open city with Ryoutaro starting to whimper a bit, __'Where is he? Where?!'_

_"Who was that guy?" Alpha pondered while Roll shrugged._

_"Sakurai-san!" Ryoutaro shouted._

In the present, Tails was panting, recovering from what had just happened before two familiar hedgehogs entered his room, and they were neither Sonic nor one of his brothers.

"You…" he gasped until one hedgehog handed him something.

* * *

><p><strong>2004-4-7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"No…" <strong>the Wolf Imagin growled sitting on top of a building bored to death since Den-O stopped chasing him long before as the sun was setting. **"What should I do?! I don't know what to target! And I can't return to 2011! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRR RRRR!"**

Mirai was running around trying to locate the battle trio of Ryoutaro, Alpha, and Roll.

'Ryoutaro," she sighed to herself. 'After that battle… And his health is poor too…'

Alpha and Roll were trying to keep Sonic on his feet before the Cobalt Hedgehog leaned against a pillar.

"I still can't believe that sis had a husband," Alpha sighed. "It's more shocking that she doesn't even remember him."

Roll nodded in agreement as Ryoutaro pulled out the watch and looked at it.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action as Roll looked with a slight smile and blush***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Rod, and Gun forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Alpha, Roll, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Ryutaros possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see the four Taros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Ryoutaro struggled so much that he eventually leaned against a wall and slid down until he was sitting.<p>

"I guess we all need a rest," Alpha admitted as he and Roll sat down as well on the sidewalk in a busy traffic tunnel with Sonic staring at the watch he had from the Milk Dipper.

His mind then traversed back to when he saw his sister package the watch to give to the hedgehog he saw before. He even remembered the day when said hedgehog was given the watch by Sonia. Next, his memory turned to his sister standing in the water of a lake with feathers falling around her. In this scene, Sonia turned back as if looking at the audience or Ryoutaro of the past and merely smiled.

_"Nee-san!" _Sonic's voice rang out.

However, despite Ryoutaro nearly falling asleep, he grabbed the watch by the chain before it fell as he opened his eyes wide awake. He returned his gaze to the watch before going into a slump.

* * *

><p>"Ryoutaro-tachi," Amy sighed. "I hope they find them soon."<p>

**"I think they'll return. Alpha struggled to return to his family, and he struggled to find Roll as a promise to Eggman as Sempai explained, so I see no problem in him getting them all back," **Urataros replied. **"Besides, they know this is the past, after all."**

**"Knowing that and disappearing means it's a big deal," **Kintaros threw out.

**"I suppose."**

"**It's all you guys' fault," **Momotaros muttered. **"When it was just me, this nonsense didn't happen!"**

"**That has nothing to do with this."**

"**It does! This gives me a hazy feeling. I hate situations where I can't see where I'm going!"**

"You're blind half of the time, anyway," Caliburn scoffed, but Momotaros ignored him for once.

"**I'm saying you guys get out!"**

"**How reckless," **the turtle sighed.** "Why lump us with you being fired?"**

"**We said the useless one would leave," **Kintaros added, putting his fingers to his head to indicate he still thinks it's Momotaros who will get kicked off. **"This decision should be obvious!"**

"**You're the most useless one! You big bear!" **Momotaros countered before trying to wrestle the bear. **"Don't underestimate me, you jerk! Let's settle this!"**

"**Man…" **Urataros groaned. **"What are you so irritated for?"**

"**Why are you so calm?!"**

Then, the three Imagin began to struggle hard against each other, causing Amy to panic.

"Stop it! It's dangerous!" she shouted as Caliburn simply groaned before they watched the match. "Momo-chan, hang in there!"

"Sonic had better hurry back…" Caliburn groaned. "…or it'll be trouble."

* * *

><p>Alpha and Roll woke up from their short nap as Ryoutaro was still in his slump and Mirai finally found them.<p>

"Oh no! What happened?"

"He's been like this since before we took a nap," Alpha noted.

"Hold on, Ryoutaro-kun," Roll pleaded, shaking him a little.

"..." Ryoutaro looked up at the two concerned girls, not seeing Alpha behind them, "Roll-san...Mirai-san...gomen. I..."

"It's okay. Let's just get back to DenLiner," Mirai ordered before she and Roll began to help him up.

"Yeah. You look like you're about to go into a dead faint," Alpha noted.

* * *

><p><strong>"Why does nothing come to my head?!"<strong> the Wolf Imagin growled as he looked at the star-filled sky, **"Oi! What should I do?! Where should I attack!? Oi!"** He collapsed onto his back and looked at his blade, **"Someone respond!"**

* * *

><p>"Ryoutaro-kun..." Roll whispered as Mirai placed a dampened cold cloth onto the blue hedgehog's forehead as she put a blanket on him, the Owner nearby eating his rice.<p>

**"I'm glad he returned,"** Urataros noted.

**"But he's exhausted,"** Kintaros pointed out.

"Ryoutaro-kun. The ticket you use does not allow you to make stops. If you remain in the past too long, it gives me trouble," Mephiles informed.

"Sumimasen..." Ryoutaro whispered out.

"But we left an Imagin, so something must be done," the Owner noted as he took a bite of his rice before turning around to face them, "Oh, yes..." he put the spoon over his right eye, "What did you see?"

"...There was this person among those attacked by the Imagin. It's the person my Nee-san was supposed to marry," Ryoutaro informed.

"Sonia-san?" Mirai pondered.

**"Eh?! You mean I have an Onii-chan too?"** Ryutaros pondered.

"Shh. We'll talk later about thing like that," Roll whispered before turning to Ryoutaro, "Ryoutaro-kun, you said my last name earlier, but you didn't mean me. Is this Sakurai-san the man?"

"Hai. ...His name is Yuuto, Sakurai Yuuto," Ryoutaro replied, "At this point, you could call him a missing hedgehog."

"Missing? You mean that he went missing?" Roll blinked.

"Hai. But...When I think about the last time I saw him, all I see is an empty boat in a lake and white feathers are falling around Nee-san," Ryoutaro admitted.

"I see," Mephiles noted, "But perhaps you just met him in the past?"

"That's not so," Ryoutaro replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alpha pondered.

"Is it because of the watch?" Roll pondered.

"Hai. He had this," Ryoutaro replied as he pulled out his pocket-watch, "This is...a present from Nee-san, Manic, and myself from last year. Sakurai-san from three years ago wouldn't have this."

"So when Yuuto-san vanished, all that was left was the watch?" Roll pondered.

"Hai."

"But now we've got a bigger problem. Just how does he still have his, yet you also have it?" Alpha pondered, looking at the watch.

"But...I'm sure of it."

"This Sakurai Yuuto is missing?" the Owner pondered.

"It happened at the beginning of this year," Ryoutaro confirmed.

"But Sonia-chan doesn't act like that at all," Roll noted before her eyes widened, "Do you think her memory of Yuuto-san was erased?"

"It sounds like it. Maybe Manic's memory as well," Alpha pondered aloud.

"Hai. They aren't even aware of their memories," Ryoutaro replied sadly.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry they had you watch the shop for them," Sonia apologized to Bartleby and Knuckles as she and Manic were back doing the work in Milk Dipper. "I asked Ryoutaro to do it, but…"<p>

"No… I've obtained precious data after all." Knuckles replied with a smile. "If I continue research, someday surely, Sonic…!"

"Knuckles-kun!" Bartleby snapped, closing up the paper the Echidna was gonna show Sonia. "Your occult can't understand men."

"Hello!" a familiar voice called out as Tails walked in with another familiar hedgehog.

"Welcome," Sonia bid as everyone turned to see the two guests. "Oh, Tails-san. Shadow-san."

"Long time no see, Sonia!" Tails smiled as Shadow sat down and Manic served him another cup that Sonia somehow had prepared in advance.

"That's true! Ah, Bartleby-san, this is Ryoutaro's high classmate and best friend, Prower Miles-san."

"P-Please Sonia. Call me Tails. That name's embarrassing."

"Yea, that I remember, Tails," Knuckles chuckled as Tails waved at his other friend.

"So you're studying to be a pilot, right?" Sonia asked.

"Yea," Tails replied with a bow as Shadow listened in.

'_I sure hope this hedgehog we're with knows what he's doing by recruiting me and this kid,' _he thought to himself.

"Are you back on break?" Sonia asked.

"Yes… I suppose," Tails answered.

"Please, please."

With that, Tails had a seat as Sonia poured more coffee.

"So, Onee-san, how was your wedding? I wish I saw you as a bride."

"Wedding? Whose…?"

"Yea, I don't remember a wedding recently," Manic agreed, earning a shocked look from Tails as Shadow merely widened his eyes.

"Ano…" Tails started before... "Nothing…"

'_So that hedgehog wasn't kidding when he said Sonia and Manic don't remember.' _Tails and Shadow mentally realized.

* * *

><p>"Yuuto-san disappeared a month before Nee-san's wedding day," Ryoutaro sighed. "Despite that, Nee-san smiled blissfully and made my lunch as always while Manic just goofed around as usual."<p>

"I see… but this can't be okay. Onee-san NEEDS to know the truth!" Alpha exclaimed. "Doesn't she have some sort of memory of this guy without thinking the telescope and watch were just trinkets or something?"

"No… by the time I saw her, Nee-san's memory had disappeared, and Manic's wasn't that good to begin with, so without her to remember it, he just thought Yuuto never existed."

"…I… I see," Roll sighed as she and the other girls were about to cry while the men just remained silent.

That is, until Owner lost on his challenge again and did his pose of losing before regaining his composure.

"So do I," Mephiles replied. "If that's true, then if this man named Sakurai Yuuto can travel through time, that would be of interest. And being where Imagins attack. It might not be a coincidence."

"Come to think of it…" Alpha replied remembering the same hedgehog in every instance he joined Sonic in the past. "He was at every single Imagin attack so far."

However, Owner left before more could be said on the matter by the hedgehogs and hedgefox.

"At any rate, you should sleep for a bit," Mirai insisted to Ryoutaro as Roll pulled the blanket back over him. "Come on. You guys, let's get out. Give him some quiet."

"Sounds like a good idea," Roll agreed.

"Just one problem if you plan on bringing everyone here," Alpha said pointing to the Imagin.

"Don't worry, I got an idea."

"**Oh well**," Urataros shrugged as he got up and was followed by Kintaros.

"**It's our fault?" **Kintaros wondered.

"If I told you it was, it wouldn't help," Mirai added. "Come on, let's go. Momo."

As the others left Sonic to his thoughts, Alpha decided to stay with his brother since this problem was his too. So as they left, Momotaros got up at last. He took one more glance at Ryoutaro as Alpha sat in the seat in front of him, about to fall asleep himself, before the Oni Imagin left the train, too.

* * *

><p><strong>2004-4-8<strong>

* * *

><p>The wolf Imagin woke up, groaning, more agitated than before.<p>

"**I keep thinking, but nothing appears!" **he growled. **"In this case, I'll just burn everything!"**

The Imagin then roared before jumping off the roof and down to the city below.

* * *

><p><strong>=Present=<strong>

* * *

><p>"It sure is good!" Tails smiled as he sipped the coffee Sonia gave him personally. "Onee-san's coffee is really the best."<p>

"Arigatou," Sonia smiled.

"But… the flavor is a bit different from when I had it after school."

"It's because I've got various blends."

"I see. Everyone's different from before, aren't they?"

Sonia then looked at the two-tailed fox in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I… I couldn't get used to the new aviator school. I came back because I really wanted a sense of nostalgia, but…

"It wasn't what he expected," Shadow summed up.

"Yea… the school's changed. Sensei and the club students don't seem the same. Even Sonic too… he's a bit different."

Sonia, Knuckles, and Manic looked at each other. All three knew what was going on. Though Knuckles thought that the problem was that Ryoutaro had so many 'spirits' with him. Sonia sat down across from the twin-tailed fox with her motherly smile on.

"That...makes you feel lonely, doesn't it? But...You've changed, haven't you?" Sonia asked.

"Well...Yeah, I guess," Tails admitted.

"No one can stay in the same place," Sonia informed before motioning to Tails' cup, "Just like this blend."

"Is she really doing a comparison with the coffee?" Shadow whispered in disbelief.

"Dude, she does it a lot, just smile and nod," Manic whispered his response.

"But the fact is you still remember it, right?" Tails nodded to Sonia's question, "Then, as long as Tails-san properly remembers, then I don't think it'll disappear."

Shadow nodded, subconsciously brushing a hand on his treasured photo. He glanced out the window to see something.

"Tails," Shadow ordered as he stood up.

"Now?" Tails sighed before grinning, "It was great to see you again, but Shadow and I have tickets to this movie and it's starting soon."

"No problem, man, just come by anytime you're off from classes," Manic smirked.

Tails and Shadow nodded before they ran out. They ran down into an alley with a single door there. It opened up to reveal the Sands of Time and a silver and gunmetal hand, the fingers resembling barrels of a gun, reach out and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

><p>In the past, the Wolf Imagin roared as he began to rampage throughout the past, destroying buildings, cars, and a few humans.<p>

**"I'll erase everything! Disappear! Disappear!"** the Wolf Imagin ranted.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ryoutaro."<strong>

Sonic mumbled as Kintaros lightly shook his shoulder before looking at the Imagin, "What is it, Kintaros?"

**"Ryoutaro,"** Kintaros sat down across from him, **"Tell me your Wish."**

"Eh?"

**"Your wish. I'll accept anything."**

"Dude, what are saying?" Alpha asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Kintaros, why are you asking this so suddenly?" Ryoutaro pondered as he started to get up and blinked when he saw Roll holding up a Chili-Dog to him.

"Kintarou-san wants to make a Contract with you so he can accomplish it and leave your body," Roll explained before Ryoutaro took the Chili-Dog, "Amy-chan let me use the kitchen in one of the other cars to make this. You need to eat to keep your strength up."

"A...Arigatou," Ryoutaro nodded.

"Kintaros, is that true?" Alpha asked.

**"Hai. If the Contract is finished, I can leave Ryoutaro. I want to leave,"** Kintaros informed.

"Kintarou-san..." Roll whispered.

**"It's too crowded with the others in there,"** Kintaros noted.

_'You're the main reason it's so crowded!'_ Alpha thought with an eye twitch.

"Kintarou-san, you're doing this to help relieve his body of the stress of you all, aren't you?" Roll asked.

**"That is true. I promised Sonia-sama that I would do my best to help protect Ryoutaro,"** Kintaros cracked his neck.

"Now why can't the others be more like you, Sir Kintaros?" Caliburn noted.

"They're idiots and a kid with Autism," Alpha snorted before freezing up at seeing the Hannya Mask appear once more, "N-Not that I'm trying to insult Ryuuta or anything like that!"

Roll smiled as the Hannya Mask vanished. Alpha gave a relieved sigh with Caliburn. They still couldn't figure out how Sonia and Roll could do that and had to chalk it up to being something only girls could do...either that, or their mental clocks had synched already.

**"Please! Please tell me your wish!"** Kintaros begged, getting up and bowing to Ryoutaro.

"Your sentiment makes me happy, but…" Sonic started as he sat up. "But… wait a bit."

"**Yosha! Waiting a bit… is your wish, right?"**

"Kintaros, that's not what he meant!" Alpha snapped. "Shock! You're being pushy about this!"

"**It can be anything! Just hurry, Ryoutaro!"**

"**You kuma-yaro!" **Momotaros suddenly snapped tackling him, only to land on the floor and struggling back up.

"**What is it?!"**

"**What do you mean, what?! Acting on your own like that! And how dare you do the same thing as the idea I just thought of!"**

"**And I'm supposed to know that?!"**

"**Don't tell me you didn't know! You!"**

The two began to struggle before the lights were turned on and the others turned to see Urataros and Amy by the door.

"**Man… how pathetic," **the turtle sighed. **"Ryoutaro. If you have any wishes related to women, that's my specialty. Want to form a contract?"**

"**Don't act cool when you're cutting in line!"**

"**I was born cool."**

"**Urusei, you perverted kame! Yosh, I've got it! If you want to leave Ryoutaro that badly… then you two can leave!"**

"**UGH!" **Kintaros groaned. **"You're one to talk."**

"**How lame, Sempai," **Urataros agreed.

"**What was that?! Say it one more time!"**

"CHOTTO MATTE!" Sonic and Alpha shouted in unison, using their hands to hold back the fighting.

"Miina," Ryoutaro started when Alpha backed off. "…thanks for being worried. But why are you guys suddenly talking about this?"

"**Because Mirai-san said it's our fault that Ryoutaro collapsed," **Urataros answered.

"**She even talked about firing one of us," **Momotaros added.

"I see," Sonic nodded. "So I'm bothering even Mirai-san."

"That explains the attitudes, but you can cool your jets," Alpha sighed. "Yo, Ryuuta! Can ya come out and help explain?"

"**What are you all talking about?" **Ryutaros asked when he came out of Sonic while messing with a chain puzzle. **"Ryoutaro collapsed… because he did a lot of exercise, and ate a lot."**

"**Eh?!" **the other Imagin gawked.

"That's true. He's been doing that a lot when he was shutting you guys out," Alpha confirmed. "And if any of you were listening in on that hospital trip he had, he just had his appendix removed."

"Just…" Ryoutaro started. "Actually… Because you four Imagin's are in me… I thought I needed to train myself more than usual."

"Yep. And all that working out sure built up that appetite of his. Even moreso than the Chili-dogs alone."

"**That's why Ryoutaro kept us out?"**

"Yeah," the hedgehog twins confirmed.

"It's because it's a bit embarrassing," Ryoutaro chuckled.

"**And you fighting alone?" **Kintaros added.

"I thought I could become a little stronger in the Den-O armor."

"Despite the Chaos Energy handicap given to him," Alpha added.

"**What is that? If that's the case, say so in the first place," **Momotaros snapped sitting down.

"Gomen," Sonic replied.

"Mirai-san called!" Amy gasped, getting everyone's attention. "It seems the Imagin in the past is rampaging!"

"**Like I care! This ain't funny! A bunch of nonsense occurring… Then hearing stores about Neechan! This useless brain is used up! You guys do what you want!"**

"At any rate, we have to go," Ryoutaro replied standing up as Roll readied her Dengasher gun and Alpha set his to axe form. "This time we all should fight."

With that, Sonic checked the ticket to see it advanced a day.

* * *

><p>In that past, the Wolf Imagin was still wrecking havoc when DenLiner appeared and Alpha, Roll, and Ryoutaro hopped out.<p>

"Yo! Big Bad Wolf! It's time we huff and puff and blow you out of existence!" Alpha quipped as he and Roll were ready to fight.

"**Perfect! Fight me!" **the Imagin coaxed. **"If I have nothing to do, it bothers me!"**

"Then we'll make sure nothing will ever bother you again," Roll added as Sonic hooked up his belt.

"Henshin!"

**=ROD FORM=**

For the first time in a while, Den-O donned his Rod Form armor with Urataros possessing him.

"**I see. You look like someone who wants to be reeled in," **Den-O noted, reaching behind his back.

"**Catch me if you can!" **the wolf howled before charging in.

"**But… you're not my type."**

Den-O then pulled out Caliburn Rod to stop the Wolf's assault as the trio continued to lay the Smackdown on him.

Roll shot the Imagin's feet as Alpha threw his axe, nailing him in the forehead and knocking him over. Rod Form swatted the Imagin's stomach a few times with his Caliburn-Rod before the Wofl Imagin managed to roll away and get up and jumped over a small stone structure nearby.

**"So you can fight!" **The Wolf Imagin noted before he blinked and his eyes widened at seeing Roll before him, the DenGasher in its Rod-Mode.

"Now what did Ryoutaro-kun say about this game? Oh yeah! Hey, batter, batter..." Roll began as she entered a swinging stance before swinging, her legs freezing up as the machines within her arms activated, "...Swing!"

**"Nani?!"** the Wolf Imagin screamed as he was sent right at Alpha.

"Time to cut you down to size, wolfie!" Alpha declared as she swung his DenGasher Axe and cut into the Wolf Imagin's side, sending him tumbling into a different direction.

**"You jerks..."** the Wolf Imagin groaned as he got up to see the trio run off, **"Ack! Don't run you assholes!"** He ran after them by going to the other side...only to see that there was no one there, **"Where'd they go?!"**

**=CHAOS AXE FORM=**

**"What's huh?" **the Wolf Imagin raised a grow at the darkening skies while tissues began to fall about, unaware of Chaos Axe Form and his two assistants standing above him on a statue nearby.

"Oi!" Alpha called.

**"What?"** the Wolf Imagin turned and ended up getting slammed by Caliburn-Hammer and the two DenGasher-Axes. **"You!"**

"Our Strength makes you cry!" Roll declared as the trio began to dodge the swings of the Wolf Imagin while returning strikes with their own weapons.

**"If you want to cry, then I'll make you cry!"** the Wolf Imagin snapped.

**"Wipe your tears away with these!"** Chaos Axe Form cracked his neck before tossing a few tissues at the Wolf Imagin.

**"Huh? ...Oi! These are tinfoil tissues, you jerk!"** the Wolf Imagin snapped before Alpha and Roll pointed up, **"Waht now?"**

"Those are made of metal, buddy. And do you know the worst equation in the world?" Alpha asked.

"Metal plus electrical storm..." Roll began before lightning came down and electrocuted the Wolf Imagin, hitting the tissues made of tinfoil.

"...Equals major voltage," Alpha finished.

_"Kintaros, switch with Momotaros,"_ Ryoutaro ordered.

**"Why?! I'm going to the end!"**

_"But...Please..."_

**"Very well,"** Chaos Axe Form nodded as he swapped the Chaos Emeralds and pressed the red button.

_"Momotaros, ikuyo."_

**=CHAOS SWORD FORM=**

"...Momotarou-san?" Roll blinked, seeing Chaos Sword Form wasn't acting very much like himself.

**"Ore...Sanjou,"** Chaos Axe Form barely crouched down, causing the two to facefault.

_"Oi, Momotaros!"_ Sonic yelped before the Wolf Imagin slashed him across the torso.

**"You keep changing!"** the Wolf Imagin snapped before striking again, **"What? How sloppy!"**

_"Momotaros!"_

"Dude, what's wrong with you?!" Alpha snapped as Den-O was sent rolling towards them, Roll helping the Kamen Rider up.

**"Oi, Ryoutaro. No more sneaking around in the future. And...tell your Nee-chan everything."**

"Eh?" Roll blinked.

**"I...hate things unresolved!"**

_"Momotaros."_

**"Got it?!"**

_"Mn. Gomen. And...Arigatou."_

**"Tch. As long as you get it."**

**"What are you babbling about?! Shut up!"**

**"You shut up, asshole!" **Chaos Sword Form snapped as he slammed a flame-engulfed fist into the charging Wolf Imagin's gut, sending it flying through a wall, before he got up, **"Oi, come on! Today I give you a special on first strikes!"**

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM**

**"But from here on, it's all Climax!"**

**"You jerk!" **the Imagin roared as he jumped out of the hole and proceeded to charge.

**"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Chaos Sword Form roared as he charged with Roll and Alpha, their DenGasher in Sword Mode.

The trio didn't give the Imagin a single second to recover. Roll and Alpha turned into blurs as they raced around, striking him with their blades, as Den-O engulfed Caliburn in flames and his slashes turned the sands that spilled from the Imagin into glass. They entered a triangle position, Roll shifting her sword into a gun and Alpha turned his into the Axe.

**"Heh. Hissatsu."**

**=FULL CHARGE=**

**"Ore-tachi no Hisstasu Waza..." **Red energy raced from the Terminal Buckle into the three weapons, **"...Part Five: Triangle Version!"**

Flames engulfed the axe blade and Caliburn's blade as a what appeared to be a miniature sun formed at the tip of Roll's barrel. Caliburn's blade shot into the air, connected by a single red bolt of energy to Caliburn. Alpha swung his axe and sent it spinning through the Imagin. Roll pushed the trigger and fired the 'sun-ball' at the Imagin as Den-O swung down. The blade cleaved the Imagin in two before Roll's fireball made contact and created a large explosion.

**"Heh. That's it. Our new Hisstasu Waza."**

"Momotarou-san...After San (Three) is Shi (Four)," Roll sweatdropped.

**"I know that! It's so great that it skips one!"**

_"Hmmm..."_

**"What do you mean by 'Hmmm?' Don't look down on me!"**

"Hard not to, Oni," Caliburn sighed as they walked off.

**"One, two, three, five, six, seven, eight, ten!"**

"You forgot nine, too," Alpha pointed out.

"Ara, ara, are you afraid of those numbers too?" Roll asked.

**"Urusei!"**

"How can you be afraid of a number?!" Alpha snapped.

"Four, Nine, and Thirteen are unlucky numbers," Roll replied.

"Superstitious baka-tachi..." Alpha mumbled.

* * *

><p>"You could've stayed a little longer," Sonic told Tails as they, with Alpha and Roll, were walking the two-tailed fox back towards his school.<p>

"It's because I'm not actually on break," Tails answered.

"Skipping classes?" Alpha gawked.

"I think I was just homesick. But… I know this is no longer where I belong."

'_Reminds me of me when it comes to the 70s.' _Roll noted to herself.

"Everyone's changing, after all."

"That's true," Ryoutaro agreed.

"But… as long as I remember, that won't disappear. That's enough to let me make it there, I think."

"As long as you remember?"

"I got it from your Onee-san. Jaa ne."

The others stopped as they were now outside Tails' flight school.

"Sonic, things seem tougher for you now than ever before, but hang in there. As I said before, you can do it, Sonic; you always do. Thanks for everything."

"You too, little buddy."

"Bye bye."

* * *

><p>With that, Tails walked inside the building as the others watched with a smile, even Mirai who just showed up.<p>

Inside, Tails was walking until he saw Shadow. The black hedgehog signaled him over, which he quickly obeyed.

"Sorry to drag you out of class again, but he wants us to meet up by the park," Shadow sighed.

"All right. Let's go," Tails sighed as he joined Shadow.

* * *

><p>"As long as you remember, that won't disappear?" Mirai asked.<p>

"That's what he said," Alpha confirmed as the quartet walked through the park together.

"I suppose Nee-san should remember," Sonic figured.

"I agree. She should," Roll replied, wrapping her arm around Ryoutaro's, making him blush slightly.

"Hey bro, can we see that watch again?" Alpha asked as Sonic nodded before doing so and showing the back.

"What's written there?"

"'The past should give us hope.'" Sonic answered. "When we found this watch where Yuuto-san disappeared… this was written here."

"And when you gave it to him as a present there was nothing there?" Alpha asked.

"Yea. He must've added it before he disappeared."

"The past should give us hope," the three others nodded.

"Perhaps Yuuto-san is alive. If I go to the past again to search for Yuuto-san…"

"Just give it up," a voice surprisingly familiar called out as the group turned to see Shadow and Tails in front of a sculpture, but the voice was neither of theirs'.

"Tails. Shadow-san! What…?!"

Before he could finish, a hedgehog familiar to Sonic walked out from behind the sculpture. This hedgehog had silver-gray quills with five set prominently on his forehead and two longer ones set flowing behind him. Around his neck was a white silver man that showed contrast along with his muzzle that was as peach as Sonic's. His gloves showed turquoise designs on the along with the golden guard around his wrists and the edges of his boots that were black and white with turquoise on the toe. The hedgehog smirked slightly staring at Ryoutaro intently.

"It's been a long time since we've met him, but I'm sure you remember him, Sonic," Shadow replied as Tails nodded in agreement.

"And like he said… please don't go searching for your sister's 'husband,'" Tails replied with a slight sigh.

"If you do that, it would greatly inconvenience me," the silver hedgehog added approaching Sonic.

"Who are you?!" Mirai demanded as Alpha urged her back with his arm before the silver hedgehog pulled out… a time train ticket from his quills.

However, this was different from Sonic's as the main color scheme was black and green instead of red. The character depicted on the ticket was a green, gold, silver, and black Kamen Rider with sky blue eyes and horns. The date shown was 05/27/2011 written in blue numbers.

"A ticket!" Mirai and Roll gasped.

"Let me guess… another Kamen Rider?" Alpha figured getting a slight nod.

"You could say that," the hedgehog shrugged.

"Who are you?!" Sonic demanded.

"I am… Sakurai Yuuto. But you may know me better as… Silver… Silver the Hedgehog."

"Sakurai… Yuuto? Silver?!"

"The same name… even an added nickname…" Mirai muttered as the group had a stare-off.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Silver: Nogami! Protecting the flow of time is different from saving people.**

**Ryoutaro: But… I don't want to give up.**

**Alpha: We never have and we never will!**

**Shadow: You seriously need to take these things more seriously.**

**Tails: Sorry guys.**

**Silver: Don't loiter in time in a half-assed way.**

**Roll: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Silver: Just don't… got it?**

**Stop 23: That Man. Zero no Start**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Bet ya didn't see Shadow coming back, did ya? In case you couldn't tell, yes, Shadow and Tails will be working alongside Silver like Roll and Alpha are with Sonic. And I bet you can guess who Silver is gonna be, and who else will show up in the future. Until next time, though, this is KKD signing off, and wishing those of you still in school good luck with your classes and such. Jaa ne.<strong>


	23. Zero no Start

**KKD: Hey guys, it's me, KKD. Just giving ya another update here. However... I've got to warn ya, near the end of this chapter, is may get a little dark with a small hinted mature content. It was GT's idea, but if you have kids who don't understand the scenario, then please, have them leave the building right now. Got it? Good.**

**DISCLAIMER: KKD and GT only own Alpha the Hedgehog, Mirai the Hedgehog, and Roll the Hedgefox. The rest is owned by their respective owners including SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, Bandai, and Toei.**

**KKD: Are the kids out of the building? Good. You can tell them the parts that are safe to tell them, but don't get too descriptive on the mature content then. With that, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: Zero no Start<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Heh. Hissatsu."<strong>_

_**=FULL CHARGE=**_

_**"Ore-tachi no Hisstasu Waza..." **__Red energy raced from the Terminal Buckle into the three weapons, __**"...Part Five: Triangle Version!"**_

_Flames engulfed the axe blade and Caliburn's blade as a what appeared to be a miniature sun formed at the tip of Roll's barrel. Caliburn's blade shot into the air, connected by a single red bolt of energy to Caliburn. Alpha swung his axe and sent it spinning through the Imagin. Roll pushed the trigger and fired the 'sun-ball' at the Imagin as Den-O swung down. The blade cleaved the Imagin in two before Roll's fireball made contact and created a large explosion._

* * *

><p>"<em>Perhaps Yuuto-san is alive. If I go to the past again to search for Yuuto-san…"<em>

"_Just give it up," a voice surprisingly familiar called out as the group turned to see Shadow and Tails in front of a sculpture, but the voice was neither of theirs'._

"_Tails. Shadow-san! What…?!"_

_Before he could finish, a hedgehog familiar to Sonic walked out from behind the sculpture. This hedgehog had silver-gray quills with five set prominently on his forehead and two longer ones set flowing behind him. Around his neck was a white silver man that showed contrast along with his muzzle that was as peach as Sonic's. His gloves showed turquoise designs on the along with the golden guard around his wrists and the edges of his boots that were black and white with turquoise on the toe. The hedgehog smirked slightly staring at Ryoutaro intently._

"_Who are you?!" Mirai demanded as Alpha urged her back with his arm before the silver hedgehog pulled out… a time train ticket from his quills._

_However, this was different from Sonic's as the main color scheme was black and green instead of red. The character depicted on the ticket was a green, gold, silver, and black Kamen Rider with sky blue eyes and horns. The date shown was 05/27/2011 written in blue numbers._

"_Who are you?!" Sonic demanded._

"_I am… Sakurai Yuuto. But you may know me better as… Silver… Silver the Hedgehog."_

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey!" Ryoutaro panted as he tried to catch up with Silver, who was walking ahead of him before the cobalt hedgehog stepped in front of the silver one. "Wait a moment."<p>

"Nani?!" Silver asked.

"Is it true, Silver, that your name is Sakurai Yuuto?"

"What would I be doing lying?"

"Just a quick question then. You related to Roll-chan at all?" Alpha asked as he and Roll came up, the two having been with Sonic the whole time.

"No!" Silver and Roll snapped.

"Sorry! I was… just asking."

"No…" Ryoutaro started, getting everyone else's attention as Shadow and Tails watched from nearby. "It's just that you have the same name as the Sakurai-san that I know."

"Not to be confused with Roll, by the way."

"If we have the same name, then wouldn't we be the same person?" Silver asked.

"That…"

"You sure are dense. Maybe I should've killed you when I thought you were the Iblis Trigger."

"Iblis who?" Roll asked in confusion.

"It's a long story."

"Still, consider that I have a ticket," Silver continued.

"It can't be…" Sonic tried to counter, but… he realized who he was. "You came from the past?"

"Maybe…"

"Makes sense," Alpha agreed.

"Can't you just give me a straight answer?!" Sonic snapped, getting close to Super Dark. "Did you really come from the past or did you not?! And you told me to not look for Yuuto-san in the past, right? What's that mean? Do you know something?"

"Urusei!" Silver snapped, shoving Sonic into Alpha, forcing the blue hedgehog to calm a little and return to his original shade. "Nogami Ryoutaro, right? There's no need for you, your brother, and your girlfriend to know. For now… Don't involve yourself with the past Sakurai Yuuto."

"And what excuse do you have that will keep us from doing that?!" Alpha snapped, getting in Silver's face as Roll helped Sonic to his feet.

"If you do, the flow of time will be warped."

This was enough to force Alpha to take a few steps back towards his brother.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, about a few days, Silver, Shadow and Tails were walking down the street, with Shadow looking at his precious picture he got from Maria.<p>

"So far no one else knows of us working together," Shadow noted. "If we are to follow you, I suppose we should keep it that way."

Silver just nodded before they stopped and Silver… broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked.

"He was so surprised!" Silver answered. "He really doesn't know anything, does he? Especially when he dragged in so many people into this mess."

"But you brought us into this too."

"That's only because I needed a crew to aid me."

Silver continued to chuckle until…

"_**That's no good,"**_ a voice said out of no where that got Shadow's, Tails', and Silver's attention, but they weren't surprised by it.

"What?" Silver asked the voice.

"_**Silver, that wasn't nice of you."**_

"It's fine."

"_**I'm glad you made at least two friends, but if you want to be friends with others, do it properly…"**_

"Who does?!" Silver smacked himself.

"_**OW…"**_

"You're wrong, shut up!"

With that, Silver, Shadow and Tails continued their walk.

"And I thought Sonic was stubborn," Shadow sighed until they saw Silver stop and finally feel the pain he did on his cheek, causing him to squat down.

"_**Silver… are you okay?" **_the voice asked again as sand split from Silver's body before they formed into a black-cloaked figure with the same gun-barrel fingered gauntlets Shadow and Tails had before.

It turned out to be an Imagin, and on the front of his cloak, besides a small silver belt buckle-like decoration, there was a green ornament decorating his chest while his face was by a golden mask and a silver headband like one the ninjas wore in Naruto. The only visible parts of the real face included the Imagin's green eyes and silver mouth.

Ignoring the pain now, Silver stood up.

"It's your fault, BAKA!" Silver snapped storming past the Imagin.

"…Now that's just cruel," Tails sighed.

"**Silver!" **the Imagin begged following his contract holder. **"You have to have that treated! Silver…"**

However, as the Imagin tried to stop Silver, he accidentally tore a piece of the hedgehog's fur, causing Silver to scream a bit before turning and growling at the Imagin with his gloves glowing.

"OMAE!" Silver growled as the Imagin tried to defend himself with words, but Silver held up a glowing hand. "It took me a long time to get that right!"

"**Gomen."**

Suddenly, Silver used his psychokinesis to fling the Imagin around before going into a mini-wrestling match with him; Silver did most of the fighting, though.

"So immature," Shadow and Tails sighed.

"DENEB!" Silver shouted, having the Imagin in a leg lock.

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action as Roll looked with a slight smile and blush***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Rod, and Gun forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Alpha, Roll, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Ryutaros possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see the four Taros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"I cannot do that," the Owner informed, pausing to take a bite of his pudding, "Unless you have a Ticket, you cannot get off in the past."<p>

"But I want to retrieve the Sakurai-san from three years in the past," Ryoutaro informed.

"Dude, I don't think he'll budge at all," Alpha noted.

"But if I do that, then Nee-san..." Ryoutaro began before Roll placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Owner-san, is there some way this could be possible?" Roll asked before the flag fell over in the flan.

"There is one way," Mephiles slumped, "Just to have the Ticket."

**"What's the matter with you, Old Man?"** Momotaros pondered, pausing from the puzzle cube he was playing with to look at him, **"It's just a little trip. So why not? You sure are stingy!"**

"There are rules to this, Momotarou-Baka," Roll informed, "When I talked with the Doctor..." she blinked at seeing the Imagin, minus a confused Ryutaros, instantly hiding behind Mephiles, "...When I was twelve, he told me of various rules of time. One of which is a point that cannot be changed."

"Points that can't be changed?" Alpha pondered.

"You traveled with him," Owner stated.

"Only for a year in terms of my physical age," Roll replied, "But what I experienced with him was something that's been ingrained in my head since then. Alpha-san, Ryoutaro-kun, there are fixed points in time. The events there can't be altered."

"Do you know of any?" Ryoutaro asked.

"...The trigger for World War II," Roll replied after a moment, "I wanted to change that so much, but if it didn't happen, then the Imagin would be a speck compared to what monsters would truly appear."

"...Please do not bring those up ever again," Mephiles ordered.

'I plan not to. I still have nightmares of the stories the Doctor told me of them," Roll shivered, hugging herself for a few moments, "But anyway, I think that's why you have to use a Ticket, Ryoutaro-kun. You have to avoid those Fixed Points."

"That is one of the reasons, true," Mephiles noted as he stood up and removed his bib, glancing at Momotaros, "But...I am stingy, after all."

He proceeded to leave. Ryoutaro glanced back at Roll, seeing her still shivering if just barely visible. Alpha took note of the shivering as well. It made him wonder what dangers she had seen and who this Doctor was.

**"Seems that without a doubt, Momonoji will be the one receiving the Denial of Passage,"** Kintaros informed.

**"Without a doubt,"** Ryutaros repeated as he held up a hankie and then tapped the top, causing a flower to replace it, having been learning the trick from Amy.

**"Without a doubt,"** Urataros agreed as Momotaros took the flower and began to tremble.

**"Gomen nassai, Old man! Gomen ne!"** Momotaros screamed as he ran after Mephiles.

"Ryoutaro. I understand how you feel, but..." Mirai began.

"It can't be done, right?" Ryoutaro finished.

"Well, what about the other Silver-san?" Roll pondered.

"He mentioned disrupting the flow of time...It worries me," Mirai admitted.

"True," Roll agreed, shivering once more, "Scary, evil, Reapers..."

"Okay, we seriously have to talk about this 'Doctor' guy and what you went through traveling with him," Alpha frowned.

**"When you talk about that Sakurai guy, he seems like he has quite the personality, but is he really Sonia-san's fiancé?"** Urataros asked.

"I don't think so," Ryoutaro replied, "He's too different from Sakurai-san."

"Really now?" Alpha raised a brow, "Is Sakurai-san the reason why the majority of the books our cafe has is about astronomy and stars?"

"Hai. He's an astronomer," Ryoutaro replied, "He'd often take Nee-san, Manic, and I to look at the stars." he gave a small smile, "Although he seemed like a kid when he talked about the stars. He loved Nee-san's coffee. He was a kind man." he chuckled, "I remember this one Christmas, he used his PSI to put the star on top of the tree and it fell on me and Manic. When he got it off us, Nee-san just plugged the lights in and we ended up as a blue and green tree."

"..." Alpha snorted back a laugh at picturing that.

"He was a part of Nee-san's, Manic's, and my family," Ryoutaro noted.

* * *

><p>Manic blinked as he looked at Sonia. The magenta hedgehog had been staring at the telescope all morning while he was cleaning up for the lunch rush that he knew would appear.<p>

"Sonia-san!" Knuckles called as he and Bartleby poked their heads in.

"Konnichiwa!" Bartleby greeted, the two earning Sonia's attention.

"Welcome," Sonia smiled.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to do this?" Tails pondered as he and Shadow held a few piles of jackets with a lady.<p>

"How much is this?" Silver asked, looking at himself in a mirror wearing a black and silver jacket/vest.

"All together, it's 8500 Yen," the woman informed.

"Okay, I'll take this," Sakurai informed.

"Arigatou gouzaimasu!" the woman giggled before she walked off to return the failed picks.

"..." Silver's gloves glowed before Tails and Shadow were pulled into the dressing room and the curtain closed.

"Must you do that?" Shadow growled.

"...Deneb. 8500 Yen," Sakurai ordered.

_**"Too expensive,"**_the Imagin replied/stated.

"You're the one that ruined the other one!" Sakurai whispered.

_**"I'll fix it."**_

"He just said that he'll fix it, didn't he?" Tails asked as he saw Silver twitching a bit.

"I'm not wearing anything full of patches! Anyway, about you holding it...Why do you have the wallet?!"

"...He asked for it," Shadow replied, earning a glare from the silver hedgehog, "Plus, we all know you would spend it too quickly."

"I would not," Silver frowned, "And he can't do math, right?"

"I've been tutoring him on it," Tails pointed out.

"Just give it!" Silver snapped before Tails and Shadow ran out and began to secure the area from the other customers...where they got the police tape was anyone's guess.

The people who heard the struggle couldn't help but try and peek over out of curiosity, but Tails and Shadow did an effective job at preventing them from doing so.

"Baka! Don't suddenly appear!" Silver hissed, attracting more attention as Shadow and Tails struggled to block their view.

"**Try belly to belly," **the Imagin, Deneb, grunted out as they were struggling and the space was too crowded… but then again, it would be crowded in a dressing room booth that size for two people. **"Silver."**

They struggled to either strangle or straighten each other out, even squashing each other's faces against the mirror. This went on until Silver won the argument, getting the amount needed to pay for his new jacket.

Hearing the struggle die down, Tails and Shadow removed the police tape as Silver opened the curtain and panted in relief holding out the 8500 Yen to an employee.

"Here," he said handing the cash to her.

"I can't believe we managed to pull that off," Tails whispered.

"Me neither," Shadow admitted.

* * *

><p>"That's enough," a demolition worker replied to a man, locking the gate to a park that was set for demolition. "We're proceeding."<p>

"I'm sorry," the man sighed.

"I understand how you feel, but this is dangerous. Don't enter, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, the worker left the man to his thoughts. The man slowly walked by the fence, looking in as if looking for something. He just sighed as he moved away from it before getting hit in the back by an Imagin orb, causing sand to fall and form the sand form of a… Jellyfish Imagin? Either way, it certainly shocked the man to see this creature.

"**Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish," **the Imagin replied, as most Imagin do for their intro, but the man only had a look of fear on his face when he saw the Imagin.

* * *

><p>At the Milk Dipper, Manic finished his cleaning while Sonia worked on her coffee as usual. Then, the door opened, announcing some people were coming in.<p>

"Welcome," Sonia responded on instinct as she and Manic turned to see… Tails, Shadow, and Silver.

"Oh, Tails! Back so soon?" Manic asked, fairly surprised to see him so soon after the last visit.

"Yea. Just taking a break from working on an assignment with Shadow and a classmate of mine," Tails answered, covering up Silver's being there.

However, Manic and Sonia looked at Silver and couldn't help but think he was familiar.

* * *

><p>At a park not to far away, a Mobian hedgehog mother watched her daughter dig a hole in the sand pit area.<p>

"When you grow up, you can dig it up," the mother finished telling her daughter.

"Yeah, Time capsule!" the daughter smiled holding a small tin.

"Right. Mom will dig too."

With that, the mother and daughter started digging, unaware of something approaching them from behind. However, when the mother finally did look, she was whacked aside by a long tentacle. Having heard this, the little girl turned and saw a large wet mass leaking up from the sand before a dark chuckle was heard and the liquid formed the Jellyfish Imagin. The little hedgehog only gaped in shock until the Imagin ran.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonia was doing her usual means of making coffee with Knuckles and Bartleby watching. At the booth near the telescope, Tails and Shadow were already sipping cups of their own as they, and Silver observed Knuckles and Bartleby watching Sonia, with Manic sitting nearby keeping his eyes on the two. Silver, for a second, looked at the telescope and turned back when Bartleby spoke.<p>

"Oh! That's right, Sonia-san!" Bartleby started. "At my previous job, I received some invitations to a movie meeting. How about going with me?"

This caused Tails to almost do a spit-take.

"Huh?! B-Bartleby with Sonia?" he whispered in shock as Knuckles was already having an annoyed face that Bartleby thought of that before he did.

"That's true…" Sonia started as Shadow and Knuckles got wide-eyed, with the Echidna about to say something before…

"I can fit your schedule, Sonia-san. Any time is okay!" the dog smiled, showing off some tickets for… some movie title that I am unable to translate, but it must've been a little pathetic, because Knuckles and Manic let out a small laugh.

"You're kidding, right, Bartleby?" Manic chuckled.

"Yea. Do you think Sonia-san would watch this B-movie stuff?" Knuckles agreed, making a point that would make sense to me in why I didn't know what movie he wanted to take her to.

"I fairly like it," Sonia admitted.

"That's right."

"But… Right now the coffee-tachi are working. SShhhhhhhhh."

"Hai," Knuckles, Bartleby, and Manic replied in unison, knowing full well the wrath she could bring when angered.

"…She must be convincing," Tails whispered to Shadow.

"Women. We may never understand them until we either have a girlfriend, or are married," Shadow shrugged, taking another sip as Silver simply sighed before he looked at a bunch of presents and flowers next to a sign labeled" Lost and Found."

"Well isn't she having fun," Silver said sarcastically.

"…" Tails and Shadow were about to say something when Sonia arrived with Silver's cup.

"Here you go," she replied when Silver looked at her in confusion. "Thanks for waiting."

"Trust me, Silver. You'll like it," Tails assured Silver, who looked confused or had a stern face as Sonia took a better look at him.

"Ano…" she started, getting Manic's attention and having him walk over. "Where have I seen you…"

"You know… he does look familiar…" Manic admitted as Tails and Shadow mentally gulped and prayed in their heads that they don't realize who Silver was.

"Could it be…" the two hedgehogs started as Tails and Shadow looked away, and causing Silver to look a little towards Sonia before… "You're Ryoutaro's/Bro's friend?"

This allowed Tails and Shadow a sigh of relief as Silver finally took his cup.

"Not at all," he sighed before taking a sip; he found it too bitter for his tastes, so he went for the sugar, and put one big spoonful in, and was about to go for another when…

"Wait a moment," Sonia gasped, nudging Silver's hand with the sugar spoon away from his glass. "Don't add it all at once. Try it bit by bit. My coffee-tachi do a good job."

"She's right, you know," Tails, Manic, and Shadow agreed.

However, Silver just scoffed and added a lot more sugar in, maybe five or so spoonfuls, causing Bartleby and Knuckles to gawk at the sight.

"Youth these days," Knuckles sighed, unknowingly putting a small spoonful into Bartleby's cup of coffee.

"Yeah," the canine agreed, in one of those super rare chances, with Knuckles.

When Silver was done, he put the spoon back and finally took a sip of his coffee again. At first it tasted okay, but he stuck out his tongue for some reason. Thankfully, it was away from Sonia, so Tails and Shadow wouldn't be any more embarrassed than they already were with Silver.

* * *

><p>"If Sakurai-san is really alive in the past...I thought that everything could go well for Nee-san," Ryoutaro noted, walking with Roll while Alpha and Mirai were spying nearby.<p>

"Why are we spying on them?" Mirai whispered before Alpha's jacket turned into a clipboard with drawings on it.

"Sis's plan for Ryoutaro getting a girlfriend," Alpha replied as he used his nanites to reshape the drawings to show what he was describing, "Step One: Girl has approval of Sis to date Ryoutaro, albeit unknown by said girl. Step Two: One brother is to spy on girl and Ryoutaro and make attempts to let them be alone to bond. Step Three: Ryoutaro and/or Girl in question confesses love. Step Four: Sis becomes a happy aunt."

Mirai gave him a look.

"...What? Replace 'Sis' with 'Me' and that's exactly what she told me and Manic what her plan was," Alpha shrugged.

"Nothing in life is ever easy, Ryoutaro-kun. If it were, we would all be lazy, overweight, and act more like sheep," Roll noted, earning a small smile from Ryoutaro at her joke, "But...No one should ever give up on their goals."

"Hai. I'm going to wait a little longer before having Nee-san and Manic remember," Ryoutaro spoke, "I don't want to disappoint or confuse them."

"I don't think you could ever disappoint your family, Ryoutaro-kun. Being yourself is something that you should be happy for," Roll giggled.

* * *

><p>Manic played a round of Poker with Knuckles and Bartleby, using coffee beans as the betting tools, while Sonia was polishing a counter. She glanced over at the telescope once more and then the empty cups that Tails, Shadow, and Silver had nearby...and the few bills they had left to pay.<p>

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Roll and Ryoutaro walked around a corner and froze up. Across from them were Shadow and Silver, Tails having left to go back to his classes.<p>

"You," Ryoutaro gasped before he and Roll stared in shock at seeing Sonia run up.

"Thank goodness, I made it in time," Sonia gave a relieved sigh, "You forgot your change. Here you go."

Shadow blinked as Silver was given the change. That was one dedicated working hedgehog.

"Nee-san!"

"Oh, Ryou-chan and Roll-chan!" Sonia beamed as Ryoutaro looked at Silver.

"Why?" he asked, earning only a smirk in reply.

"Oh, so you are friends!" Sonia giggled, causing Shadow and Roll to fall over.

"She...She's not that bright is she?" Shadow whispered.

"It seems like that at times, and at others she's simply brilliant," Roll nodded while Sonia giggled, not hearing them.

"I thought we met somewhere before," Sonia smiled.

"Nee-san, gomen, but can you return to the cafe?"

"Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" Silver noted, making Roll's eyes widen.

"Oh, there's no need for that!" Roll assured.

"That's no good," Silver pointed out, "My name is..."

**"Oi! She just said not to!"** M-Sonic snapped.

"Momotaros? You forgot you were grounded from possessing him for a week because of what you did yesterday, ne?" Sonia's eye twitched, causing M-Sonic to pale.

**"Oh shit,"** M-Sonic gulped.

_'She knows about the Imagin?'_ Silver and Shadow thought.

"Ryou-chan, I need to head back to give Momotaros his...punishment..." Sonia informed as Momotaros fled, "Now, Ryou-chan, when you make up with your friend, let's drink coffee together."

"Hai," Ryoutaro nodded before Sonia walked off, "...Why, Nee-san?"

"Is that a problem?" Silver asked, "You made contact with him in the past, after all. I thought there was no need to sneak around anymore."

"It is when you're trying to pull her into something," Roll frowned.

"It's nothing that she doesn't know already," Shadow stated.

"She only knows about the Imagin existing, not their messing with time," Roll informed.

"Well, I figured that I should see my own fiancée," Yuuto noted.

"You are not her fiancé," Roll frowned, "Sakurai-san is."

"But! She is the same as you, Ryoutaro," Silver frowned, "Not thinking anything...I guess I can say that you guys are simple."

Shadow began to make 'cut-it-out' motions behind Ryoutaro, noticing the fur starting to darken on the Hedgehog.

"You...Who are you really?!" Sonic demanded.

"I said I'm Sakurai Yuuto."

"Sorry, but I don't believe that," Sonic replied, "The Sakurai-san I know..."

"That doesn't matter," Silver stated, "You should just keep noisily fighting alone as you have been."

"He hasn't been fighting alone!" Roll argued, "Momotarou-tachi, Alpha-san, Mirai-chan, and myself have all been helping him," Roll informed.

"I can't accept that," Sonic agreed, "I need you to properly explain who you are."

_**"Ryoutaro, move,"**_Momotaros ordered before possessing him, **"Ore...Sanjou."**

"You escaped, didn't you?" Roll ordered.

**"Urusei," **M-Sonic gulped before growling, **"Just leave this cheeky guy to me!"**

"I take it this is one of his Imagin Partners?" Shadow asked.

"Hai. Momotarou-Baka," Roll replied.

**"I said Urusei! It's Momotaros! And this guy's been giving off a strong smell! The smell of an Imagin!"** M-Sonic snapped.

"Your nose is pretty effective," Silver noted.

**"Come out already!"**

"Saisho ni itte oku (Let me tell you this)...Deneb is stronger than you," Silver informed as he pulled off the limb M-Sonic was using to grab his new jacket, "Don't regret it."

He grunted and moved away from them as a green aura came off him. Slowly, he uncrossed the arms over his face to reveal his quills had gone down to the sides of his head and over his shoulders, the right side shades of bright green. Not to mention his normally golden yellow eyes were now a very vibrant forest green color.

_"Imagin!"_ Ryoutaro gasped.

**"Heh. Interesting!"** M-Sonic smirked, **"Let's see who's stronger!"**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we lost sight of them!" Alpha sighed, "You just had to argue with the plan Sis had."<p>

"Only because of the stupidity of it all! Relationships shouldn't be planned. They happen by accident," Mirai argued before they ended up bumping into Sonia.

"Oh, hey Sis," Alpha greeted before seeing her crossed look, "...Momotaros broke his grounding?"

"Momotaros broke his grounding," Sonia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>"Want to fight?"<strong> M-Sonic smirked as he assumed a fighting stance.

The quartet just stood there, anticipating what D-Silver would say as the possessed hedgehogs stared each other down for what felt like minutes. Then… D-Silver finally spoke.

"**No. I apologize," **he said adding a bow, making Shadow facepalm himself while Roll was slack-jawed and M-Sonic nearly faltered over on his face with the shock of what D-Silver just said.

"**Huh?!" **M-Sonic gawked.

"**Silver is wrong. Gomen. Forgive him."**

"Deneb," Shadow muttered under his breath.

"**Oi. What is that?" **M-Sonic questioned about D-Silver's attitude.

"Even I didn't expect this," Roll admitted.

"**I know. Yuuto is not really a malicious person," **D-Silver continued as he approached Roll and M-Sonic. **"In his heart he wants to be your friend."**

Then, D-Silver reached into his pocket and pulled out four pieces of candy of some kind, wrapped in colorful pieces of wax paper with Deneb's face on them. He gave two pieces each to both M-Sonic and Roll, much to their confusion.

"**Huh?!" **they gawked in confusion at the act.

"**Deneb Candy," **D-Silver replied, having just mentioned the name of the candy he gave them. **"From now on, let's get along."**

"_Are you stupid?!" _Silver himself snapped as Deneb left the hedgehog's body, returning it to normal before Deneb himself formed right next to him.

However, the fact that Deneb was able to form his complete self really shocked Roll and M-Sonic.

"A complete form?!" Roll and Ryoutaro gasped.

"**They've formed a contract?" **M-Sonic realized.

"3…2…1…" Shadow counted down before pointing to Silver and…

"DENEB!" he shouted at the much taller Imagin. "I told you not to force your delusions on others!"

"**But…" **Deneb started turning to Yuuto. **"Silver, you don't have any friends."**

"You!"

Then, being escorted by Shadow, Deneb and Silver walked out of the area, with Yuuto pushing the Imagin.

"Nogami!" Silver shouted last minute. "Don't forget what I've said!"

"**Yuuto! Don't push!" **Deneb responded as Silver continued to push.

"…That… was weird," Roll admitted.

"**What is that?" **M-Sonic muttered to himself as he and Roll looked at the candy they had before they heard Ryoutaro's phone ring, of which M-Sonic picked up quickly. **"What?"**

* * *

><p>"You owe me big time for getting you out of your punishment, that's what," Mirai hissed over the phone as she was alone outside of the Milk Dipper. "Anyway, this is Bartleby-san's info, but… an incident that sounds like an Imagin is occurring. The location is Mizuhata Park; Alpha's already on his way there."<p>

* * *

><p>At that very park, the man from earlier was thrusted onto the sand where the girl buried her time capsule. He was wincing in pain at that point as the Jellyfish Imagin walked up to him from behind.<p>

"**It's buried there. Hurry and dig it up," **the Imagin ordered.

"This… isn't it," the man grunted.

The Imagin then began whipping his contract holder with his tentacles, making the man do it a little bit at a time, but only out of pain.

"**Don't babble! You're wish was to dig up a time capsule. It's there! Hurry and do it!"**

The Imagin chuckled when he saw the time capsule in sight even though it was covered in sand. However, the man looked at it's octagonal container and knew right away.

"No… The one I was talking about…"

Remembering his time capsule, he remembered he dug in a deep hole in the ground before a female placed a silver polka-dotted tin into it. THIS was the time capsule the man was thinking of.

"…is buried far away. That one…"

However, the Imagin, with a bit of a one-track mind, didn't care.

"**Just hurry and do it!"**

He whipped two more tentacles at the man, but they were soon knocked back at the Imagin, much to his surprise. He then noticed in front of his contract holder were Alpha with armored boots along with his jacket next to M-Sonic, both of who were in poses indicating that they knocked the tentacles aside, and Roll.

"**Yo. Instead of playing with that hole, want to play with us?" **M-Sonic scoffed as Alpha pulled out his and Roll's Dengashers.

"**Den-O! Don't interfere!"**

With another whip toss, Alpha quickly handed Roll her Dengasher parts as he dashed off to the side while she and M-Sonic did to another. The possessed hedgehog having pulled out and attached the Terminal belt while Roll set her weapon to gun mode while Alpha to set his to rod form.

"Let's go guys!" Alpha shouted.

"**HENSHIN!"**

**=SWORD FORM=**

**Cue Music: Double Action Sword Form**

"**Ore… Sanjou!"**

At this, the man thankfully fainted, so he wouldn't exactly remember the hedgehog under the armor.

"You Jellyfish-yaro," Alpha growled.

"You'll be sorry you messed with us!" Roll added.

"**Yea. But this is the first time I've seen someone beat his contract holder this bad," **Den-O noted, making Alpha and Roll make a note of that.

"**The other guys are just slow," **the jellyfish noted as Den-O pulled out Caliburn. "**By pushing, one can quickly connect to the past, so long as one doesn't die."**

"**Heh. Disgusting. No pre-battle first strikes for you. From start to end…"**

The Jellyfish Imagin then suddenly sent a whip towards Den-O, which Alpha suddenly whacked back with his rod.

**Pause Music**

"**Dumbass, this is the important part of my speech!"**

"**I also hate pre-battle nonsense," **the Jellyfish noted. **"Do it already!"**

**RESUME SONG**

**"Just fine, Kujira-Yaro (Jellyfish-Jerk)!" **Den-O snapped as he charged, getting a slash in.

Alpha began to help Den-O fight the Imagin as Roll took fired multiple shots, hitting the Imagin at a distance. Alpha batted away another tentacle as Den-O got another slash on the Imagin's torso. The Imagin began to release multiple tentacles. The trio was barely able to keep up with the number of them, slicing, shooting, and batting them away. Roll had to move back to avoid being caught by one.

**"How gross! There's no end to them!"** Den-O yelped as one caught him and Alpha before it proceeded to electrocute them.

"Alpha-san! Ryoutaro-kun!" Roll gasped as she barely shot the tentacle off them when one caught her, "Kyaa!"

**"Heh. Hostage situation. Now leave me be or else I zap her to death,"** the Jellyfish Imagin threatened.

"Why you..." Alpha growled before two more tentacles grabbed and spread her legs.

**"Or would you rather I do this to her **_**while**_** zapping her, hm?"** the Imagin sneered.

_'He's gonna...!'_ Alpha thought with wide eyes as Roll's eyes widened in fear.

**"Oi! What are you doing?!"** Den-O snapped.

_"Oh no!"_ Ryoutaro gasped as Den-O charged, _"Momotaros, no!"_

Roll cried out in pain. Den-O and Alpha stared in shock as the Imagin dropped the agonized Roll, her body sparking from the electrocution she endured. His tentacles retreated back into the Imagin, the last one slithering out of her left pant leg, fresh blood covering it.

**"Heh. Dying as a virgin is completely slow. I hate when things are slow, so I force them to move on!"** the Imagin cackled before freezing up.

_"You..."_ Sonic snarled as Den-O's hands dropped the sword and pulled out the red Chaos Emerald.

**"Oi! Ryoutaro, what's going on?!"** Den-O yelped as his arms put the Chaos Emerald into the Terminal Buckle.

**=DARK SWORD FORM=**

Momotaros and Caliburn screamed as black flames engulfed Den-O. The flames dispersed, revealing the new Sword Form variation. His shoulder-guards had gained more armor, becoming horns resembling the ones on Momotaros' head with the same black designs in Momotaros' body on them. Three claw-shaped blades formed on the back of his arms while buzzsaw-like parts of armor decorated the leg armor. His torso armor reshaped to resemble a six-pack with chained, bladed bits of armor covering it. His peach had gained bladed trimming as a third, horn-shaped blade, had emerged from the middle. On his back was a black cape, the end tattered. In his left hand was Caliburn, now reshaped. His mouth had been sealed up, covered by a silver guard. His eyes were shadowed over while the gold had been replaced with a black. The original circular shape of his face area had been turned into what resembled a pointed, four-clawed foot, one claw on the bottom and the other three on the top. His blade had doubled in length and tripled in width, becoming jagged all over. The blade and Caliburn were resting upon a pole, making the sword a massive scythe.

_**"Ore...Tanjou (I...am Born),"**_Dark Sword Form hissed, sending a shiver up Alpha's spine.

_'This...This is how a Dark Form feel like?'_ Alpha thought, _'Holy shocks! No wonder Roll was frightened that bad!'_

**"Hm? This is new,"** the Jellyfish Imagin noted as he jumped off...when Dark Sword Form appeared before him in mid-jump, **"Nani?!"**

Dark Sword Form merely flicked a pinky and the Imagin was sent to the other side of the park and through a building. Alpha barely blinked in the instant that happened. When he finished his blink, Dark Sword Form was gone.

"Wh...What was that?" Alpha breathed out before turning back to the outcold Roll, "Ah! Roll!"

**"Wh...What are you?!"** the Jellyfish Imagin gulped as Dark Den-O continued to approach him.

_**"Why...to hurry thing along. I hate it when things go slow..."**_Dark Sword Form chuckled, bloodlust radiating from with with each chuckle given.

The Imagin sent out more tentacles, all covered in electricity. Dark Den-O merely touched one...and the entire limb turned to ashes. The Jellyfish Imagin screamed when that happened in both pain and fear.

_**"What's wrong? Tch. You're a weakling..."**_ Dark Sword Form snarled, _**"Fighting the weak is something the weak would do. There is no challenge or fun in such trivial endeavors. I want someone strong to fight! Let my blood race with excitement and both our blood rain from the heavens! Give me a **_**FEAST**_**!"**_

With that, he charged at the Imagin, the black flames erupting from all the blades on his body and Caliburn. To the Imagin, he appeared to be more of a demon of the black flames than a Kamen Rider. The Imagin attempted to use twenty tentacles all together in the shape of a drill, but Dark Sword Form merely swiped his pass.

**=DARK CHARGE=**

_**"Hissatsu...Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Dark Version,"**_Dark Sword Form whispered.

The blade erupted in the black flames as his cloak turned into a pair of demon wings. He took into the air and swung down with his scythe, unleashing a barrage of demonic Momotaros-shaped heads at the Imagin, tearing the tentacle drill to pieces. The Jellyfish Imagin screamed before turning into a pile of slime that went into a drain just before the attack stuck. Dark Sword Form landed and looked around.

_**"Coward!-!-!"**_Dark Sword Form roared out before turning, _**"I need a fight! I was the ultimate feast!-!-! I...!"**_

He never finished that when a buzzing sound went off. Dark Sword Form cried out as his Terminal Buckle shot off and skidded away. As Ryoutaro collapsed, panting as his Dark Super Sonic appearance began to fade away, a man that appeared to be British in appearance picked up the Terminal Buckle, pocketing something. He wore a brown trench coat with various pockets in it, a bowtie, a formal white shirt, and black pants. He had well-groomed brown/yellow hair and eyes that seemed to be filled with a strange wisdom...and pain. He walked over to Ryoutaro.

"You should be more careful with your emotions. Chaos Emeralds can create miracles or untold disasters if you recall," the man advised.

"...E...Eh?" Ryoutaro looked up at the man, taking his belt back.

"You don't need to worry. Alpha's taken her to the hospital real quick. Lucky for them I already had a room all set up for her," the man assured before looking down in regret, "Damn Fixed Point...How could her losing it to an Imagin be a Fixed Point?"

"Eh?!" Ryoutaro gasped before the man ran off, "M-Matte! Are you...?!" his eyes widened, "Roll-chan!"

* * *

><p>"How did they know Roll would be expected?" Alpha pondered as he ran back to the man near the time capsule, "Oi! Old man, get up! Come on now, are you okay?"<p>

He helped the man onto his back, flinching a bit at the groaning. Soon, an ambulance drove him to the hospital, one of the nurses telling him that Ryoutaro had shown up not even a minute after he had ran off to get the man.

"Guess I have to say your family is kind, but your brother is an idiot for going into Dark Form because of a girl," Alpha narrowed his eyes as he turned to glare at Silver, Shadow, and a worried Tails.

"Let me tell you something, _Yuuto_ _Sakurai_..." Alpha spat as he walked over to the silver hedgehog, "That girl you're insulting is a close friend to my family, especially my bro. And what just happened to her..." his fists trembled, "If that had been Sis, the real Yuuto Sakurai would have snapped just the same!"

"Shut up!" Silver snapped, "I told you and your brother to protect the Flow of Time, don't mess with it! What happened just now was a Fixed Point. What further explanation is there? If you can't accept it, don't case the Imagin that fly."

Alpha's eyes widened. A Fixed Point?! Here?! Alpha's teeth bared themselves as he decked Silver in the left cheek.

"How the...How the _Hell_ is that a Fixed Point?!" Alpha snapped.

"Alpha, as...as much as I would agree with you on it, what just happened...no one could change it, not without a worse consequence happening at a later date," Tails replied.

"Worse? How the shock could it be worse than a woman losing her virginity to a monster?!"

"Her being devoured by one while you and Sonic could do nothing but watch," Alpha's eyes widened in shock at Shadow's blunt statement, "Yuuto had us change it and then took us ahead to a few months from now. She... while you three were swarmed by Shark Imagin, one managed to grab her as four others had you and Sonic pinned. The ones that didn't have to hold you two down..." Tails ran off to throw up in a nearby trash can, "He's going to have nightmares for weeks on what he saw." _'Same as I will...What we saw should never happen.'_

"Now do you get it? I will be doing it from now on," Alpha turned to Yuuto as he got up.

It was then the sound of a strange whistle-like tune went off. Two Time Portals appeared and a pair of trains erupted from them, one resembling a black and green bull while the other was a black and gold bird. The two connected to one track, the eagle connecting to the back of the bull, before stopping behind Silver, Shadow, and Tails.

"Nogami Alpha. Protecting the Flow of Time isn't the same as saving people. Lives are destined to be lost as Fixed Points, no matter what you want," Silver informed, "Don't loiter in time in a half-assed way. Okay?"

"I'll send some flowers and a card to her hospital room," Tails bowed before he followed Silver into the train with Shadow following after giving the green hedgehog one last glance.

* * *

><p><strong>"Okaa-chan..." <strong>Ryutaros whimpered.

**"Ugh..."** Momotaros groaned as Amy put a cold towel on his head.

**"He's got burn marks all over him..."** Urataros whispered before a train whistle went off.

"What is that?" Mirai pondered as Ryutaros and Kintaros looked out to see the other train go by.

**"Another Train of Time?"** Kintaros pondered.

**"Wai! Sugoi! What is that?"** Ryutaros exclaimed, unaware of hitting Momotaros on the head, **"I want to ride that! Ride! Ride! Ride! Ride! Ride!"**

**"Dammit..."** Momotaros seethed in pain as the train went by.

"ZeroLiner," everyone but Momotaros looked at Mephiles, sitting down in his usual seat.

"ZeroLiner?" Mirai repeated in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Ryou-chan!" Sonia called as she, Alpha, and Manic ran over to the hedgehog, currently sitting outside the ER, "Alpha-chan told us that Roll-chan was hit by a broken electric cable that broke her hymen!"<p>

"..."

"Bro? Oi, Bro, answer!" Manic shouted, seeing that Ryoutaro wasn't even acknowledging anything around him, just staring at the ER doors.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Silver: Why is someone like Nogami Den-O?**

**Alpha: Because he has the right heart for it, which is more than I can say for you when it came to trying to fix your time last I heard from Bro.**

**Ryoutaro: Being weak… having bad luck… Despite that, I think I have to do it. As I will continue to do so**

**Shadow: That faker has always been stubborn.**

**Roll: HANG IN THERE! RYOUTARO!**

**Tails: Ikuzo! Zeronos!**

**Stop 23: Let Me Say this to Start**

* * *

><p><strong>Momotaros: A weirdo's appeared!<strong>

**Kintaros: A new character! Something to worry about.**

**Urataros: Looks like you're losing more, sempai.**

**Kintaros: He's still here?**

**Ryutaros: Fired!**

**Momotaros: My deeds from here on will be a climax!**

**Ryutaros: Kotae wa kiitenai!**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Dang! That was intense! I bet no one expected that portion of GT's where Den-O went Dark Sword Form and why, and neither did I. But still, I'm sure you'd be surprised with the appearance of the Doctor. Well, let's hope the next chapter is a little more calming than this one. Until next time, this is KKD signing off for now, and look forward to Zeronos who will appear next chapter. Jaa ne!<strong>


	24. Let Me Say This to Start

**KKD: Well, here we are with another update folks. I honestly didn't think we'd get this far. But we got our secondary rider present at last.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD and GT only own Alpha, Mirai, and Roll, respectively. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**KKD: And cue the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: Let Me Say This to Start...<span>

_**"Oi! What are you doing?!"**__ Den-O snapped._

"Oh no!" _Ryoutaro gasped as Den-O charged,_ "Momotaros, no!"

_Roll cried out in pain. Den-O and Alpha stared in shock as the Imagin dropped the agonized Roll, her body sparking from the electrocution she endured. His tentacles retreated back into the Imagin, the last one slithering out of her left pant leg, fresh blood covering it._

_**=DARK SWORD FORM=**_

_Momotaros and Caliburn screamed as black flames engulfed Den-O. The flames dispersed, revealing the new Sword Form variation. His shoulder-guards had gained more armor, becoming horns resembling the ones on Momotaros' head with the same black designs in Momotaros' body on them. Three claw-shaped blades formed on the back of his arms while buzzsaw-like parts of armor decorated the leg armor. His torso armor reshaped to resemble a six-pack with chained, bladed bits of armor covering it. His peach had gained bladed trimming as a third, horn-shaped blade, had emerged from the middle. On his back was a black cape, the end tattered. In his left hand was Caliburn, now reshaped. His mouth had been sealed up, covered by a silver guard. His eyes were shadowed over while the gold had been replaced with a black. The original circular shape of his face area had been turned into what resembled a pointed, four-clawed foot, one claw on the bottom and the other three on the top. His blade had doubled in length and tripled in width, becoming jagged all over. The blade and Caliburn were resting upon a pole, making the sword a massive scythe._

**"Ore...Tanjou (I...am Born)," **_Dark Sword Form hissed, sending a shiver up Alpha's spine._

**"What's wrong? Tch. You're a weakling..."** _Dark Sword Form snarled,_ **"Fighting the weak is something the weak would do. There is no challenge or fun in such trivial endeavors. I want someone strong to fight! Let my blood race with excitement and both our blood rain from the heavens! Give me a FEAST!"**

_With that, he charged at the Imagin, the black flames erupting from all the blades on his body and Caliburn. To the Imagin, he appeared to be more of a demon of the black flames than a Kamen Rider. The Imagin attempted to use twenty tentacles all together in the shape of a drill, but Dark Sword Form merely swiped his pass._

_**=DARK CHARGE=**_

**"Hissatsu...Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Dark Version," **_Dark Sword Form whispered._

_The blade erupted in the black flames as his cloak turned into a pair of demon wings. He took into the air and swung down with his scythe, unleashing a barrage of demonic Momotaros-shaped heads at the Imagin, tearing the tentacle drill to pieces. The Jellyfish Imagin screamed before turning into a pile of slime that went into a drain just before the attack stuck. Dark Sword Form landed and looked around._

**"Coward!-!-!" **_Dark Sword Form roared out before turning,_ **"I need a fight! I was the ultimate feast!-!-! I...!"**

* * *

><p>"She managed to make it through the surgery. That man that came ahead of Alpha had said to not be surprised or ask about the machines in her arms replacing her entire bone structure in them, but I still can't help but be amazed," the doctor admitted as Ryoutaro didn't pay attention while the other three were, the blue hedgehog keeping one of Roll's hands in his two as she rested in a bed, "But she's slipped into a mini-coma of sorts. We know she'll awake, but not when. We can be lucky that the shock didn't kill her."<p>

"Yeah," Alpha nodded, _'But it wasn't a shock...It was an Imagin with electric powers and tentacles that took her virginity and zapped her because Momotaros was an idiot and charged.'_

Roll had bandages on various parts of her body, hiding the burn wounds she suffered from the shocks. Various thin tubes were connected to her body, providing her nutrients and oxygen in the case of the large tube in her neck and the one in her nostrils. Various machines were near her head area of the bed, the heart monitor beeping steadily. As Sonia thanked the doctor, he proceeded to leave. Once he did, Ryutaros was instantly out of Ryoutaro's body and in his sand form, whimpering as he looked at Roll.

**"Okaa-chan,"** Ryutaros gulped.

"I...I'm sure she'll recover, Ryuta," Manic spoke, trying to find the right words to say, "Yeah. She'll definitely recover and be back to her normal self soon enough."

"Urusei, Manic," Alpha scowled, "She lost her virginity to an electric shock. She'll be devastated that she couldn't give it to the one she would fall in love with."

It was then the two were on the ground, out cold with large bumps on their heads. Sonia blew the sore fist from hitting Alpha on the head before looking at Ryoutaro and Ryutaros.

"It's my fault..." Sonic muttered, "Momotaros..."

"Eh? Momotaros did this?" Sonia pondered.

"Hm? Oh, not exactly. He was trying to warn Roll but it was too late," Ryoutaro frowned, Alpha managing to get him out of his funk enough to explain the lie he had come up with.

"..." Sonia sat down beside him and hugged the blue hedgehog and then Ryutaros, "She'll recover. Just pray to her Star of Happiness that she does. It's all we can do for her right now."

**"Okay, Onee-chan,"** Ryutaros sniffled.

Ryutaros was taking it almost as bad, if not worse, than Ryoutaro. Roll was his Okaa-chan and she expressed glee in being called one by the child of the Imagin Ryoutaro was partners with. To see her in such a state made him truly afraid. He wanted his Okaa-chan to be better, to go back to her being healthy and happy.

* * *

><p>"I still can't get over the fact you can cook," Shadow noted, pausing in eating the large meal Deneb had cooked for them all.<p>

**"I learned it so I could help Silver make friends with others,"** Deneb replied, pouring a cup of tea for the still-eating Silver while the Imagin wore a white apron with his face drawn on it, before sighing**.**

"What is it, Deneb?" Tails asked in concern.

**"Uh..."**

"Just stay silent! What you'll say will be wrong anyway," Silver scolded.

"Silver!" Tails exclaimed in shock.

**"I'm just...worried for her, is all,"** Deneb replied, **"And when Silver talks like that, I feel sorry for Nogami Ryoutaro, Sakurai Roll, and Nogami Alpha."**

"I told you to stay silent, didn't I?" Silver scoffed.

**"Demo!"** Deneb got onto his knees, **"If you don't fix your personality, friends aside from Tails-kun and Shadow-kun..."**

"I'm not in this to make friends!" Silver snapped as he stomped outside the ZeroLiner to the back of the train, "Dammit! Why is a guy like Nogami Den-O?!"

* * *

><p><strong>The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?<strong>

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a coffee table with an hourglass, a coffee cup, and a Denliner pass sitting on it before Ryoutaro's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Ryoutaro looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving the Milk Dipper with Sonia and Manic looking on in confusion at where he was going while Alpha looked on with a smirk ready for some action as Roll looked with a slight smile and blush***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of gameplay from Sonic's adventure burning as well. Some of these fall at Ryoutaro's feet as he stared on at what happened around him***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see Ryoutaro looking off towards the camera before it switches to Mirai staring walking off into the distance before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips the hourglass back in the Milk Dipper upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Ryoutaro holding the pass while pointing his finger into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Sonic running in Green Hill Zone before the image shatters revealing Ryoutaro getting ready to execute his henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see Ryoutaro execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose before setting up his Full Charge sword***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Mirai making happy expressions in Denliner with Ryoutaro's back to her, before it changes to the Milk Dipper with Airi doing something similar that Mirai did with Ryoutaro's back to her. The scene then changes to see Ryoutaro's reactions to what they girls did before we see him split into his four Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Rod, and Gun forms appeared***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Alpha, Roll, & Amy in Denliner, the scene changes to shots of Ryoutaro's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Milk Dipper with his Ryutaros possessed form tossing a pass to the original Ryoutaro before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Denbird into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O makes the jump before we see the four Taros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

><p>"ZeroLiner?" Alpha repeated, Ryoutaro still in the hospital to stay close to Roll.<p>

"DenLiner runs on just one line," Mephiles explained, "It's not surprising that there are other lines."

"So does that mean that with more lines, there are different timelines?" Alpha asked.

"We shall see," Mephiles gave a sly 'smirk.'

"I hate you being cryptic in our talks," Alpha frowned.

"If he uses ZeroLiner, that surely means he is in a position to protect the flow of time along with his assistants," Mephiles continued, "If he tells you and Ryoutaro to stay away from the past Sakurai Yuuto...Then there is merit in listening to that."

"_Protecting the Flow of Time isn't the same as saving people. Lives are destined to be lost as Fixed Points, no matter what you want," Silver informed, "Don't loiter in time in a half-assed way. Okay?"_

As Alpha was thinking this, as he hoped Sonic was, too, DenLiner came to a halt. With the jingle, Amy hopped off the counter with the phone for the PA system in her hands.

"The door is opening. Those disembarking, please don't forget anything," she replied as Alpha and Mirai walked off.

"**Onii-chan," **Ryutaros started, causing Alpha to stop a bit and look at him.

"Yea, Ryuuta?" Alpha asked.

"…**Have a safe trip… and…please let me know when Okaa-chan's okay."**

"…Of course, little buddy."

With that, Alpha and Mirai were about to walk out the door when it opened and they… saw Silver, Shadow, Tails, and Deneb, much to their surprise.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, there was a trail of goop that fell from the underside of a bridge. Following this trail on the ground and up a pole we find the Jellyfish Imagin crawling around in its liquid form.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oi! What are you guys here for?!" <strong>Momotaros demanded Silver's group.

"Hey, relax, we just came to talk to Alpha and Sonic. But with Sonic not here, we'll have Alpha relay it to him," Tails responded.

"Yea. 'sides, it's no big deal," Silver replied. "Like Tails said, just some business with the Nogami twins."

With Shadow simply nodding, Deneb was handing out various forms of Deneb candy, from lollipops to the candy "orbs," from a little basket to the Taros Imagin, even though Ryutaros wasn't as cheered up as he'd normally be due to how Roll was.

"**Here you go," **he replied giving on to Ryutaros who took it hesitantly before continuing with his candy giving. **"Here you go. Still more greeting gifts. Here. Yuuto wouldn't say, but in his heart he wishes his best."**

"I'm not saying that!" Silver snapped before grabbing Deneb and pulling him out, but not before the Imagin in question was able to hand pieces to Urataros and Amy after Kintaros took one. "You, go over there!"

"**Yuuto, we should greet people!"**

With that, Silver dragged Deneb to the spot where the door opens.

"**Hey! What's with this candy?"**

"Hey, you guys get out too," Mirai snapped. "You'd fight with Yuuto."

"**Oi!"**

"**Oi! I didn't…" **Kintaros started to protest.

"**Why?!"**

"Just do it!" Mirai snapped. "Don't complain. Go."

After that, Alpha had a bit of a stare-off with Silver.

* * *

><p>The time capsule was buried ten years ago, right?" a young Mobian asked her friends as they were digging something up. "Will this be okay?"<p>

"It'll be fine!" another Mobian responded as they continued to dig for the Time Capsule.

As they babbled below, the Jellyfish Imagin, in goop form, listened from the roof of the nearby building.

* * *

><p>Back in the Sands of Time, Denliner and Zeroliner stood side by side. Inside, Alpha was still holding a big grudge against Silver as said hedgehog sat with Shadow and Tails.<p>

"What business do you have with me and bro?" Alpha growled.

"I'm just worried you two don't understand what I said," Silver answered. "Seems Roll did, but wasn't able to get is through your thick skulls."

Suddenly, Alpha had Silver by the throat, his armor having extended claws from his gloves similar to Wolverine's.

"Watch what you say about my brother and his girlfriend, bub."

Shadow then pushed Alpha back, causing the latter to retract his claws.

"We only thought we'd check to be sure. Tails and I have nothing against you and Sonic personally, but these matters are getting a little out of hand," Shadow sighed. "We all have our worries, too after all, knowing you, it's the safety of your family, and Sonic is everyone's safety, including Roll."

"Exactly," Silver agreed. "My biggest worry is the actions of you, Roll, and Ryoutaro have nothing to do with the flow of time. Your good-natured personalities."

"Hey! We just…" Alpha started only to get interrupted.

"Because you guys do that as well as Sonic being weak and having bad luck… I wonder why he's Den-O."

"At least he's done more as a hero than you have!"

"Besides, Ryoutarou is a Singularity Point," Mirai added. "Thanks to Ryoutaro becoming Den-O and recruiting Alpha and Roll, they've fought all this time for us."

"But if Nogami were stronger, even with the Chaos Emeralds, then Den-O would be stronger too. And I don't mean those Dark forms of his, either," Silver scoffed, causing Alpha to growl at the white hedgehog. "Heh. You're not being totally frank."

"Just SHUT your MOUTH you little jerk!"

"Alpha!" Mirai shouted, getting him to calm down a little.

"Are you disappointed with Den-O?" Silver asked Mirai.

"…Wait. I didn't mean it that way."

"Yuuto-kun," Mephiles' voice rang out, getting the group's attention, and causing Shadow to growl a little upon seeing the one who stole his form… even though he didn't remember how he knew that. "Ignore Ryoutaro-kun and Alpha-kun for now. Will you tell me why you are on ZeroLiner? I thought ZeroLiner was destroyed along with that erased time, right?"

This really got Mirai's attention.

"Erased time?" Alpha gasped mentally as Mirai did the same, but out loud.

"I'm just holding this train for someone," Yuuto answered. "For that…"

* * *

><p>"Oi! It's here-here-here!" a boy exclaimed before a large group looked over the semi-dug-up time capsule, "It's really here!"<p>

As they were looking at it, a girl felt something dribble on her neck. Slowly, she put a hand on her neck and blue slime followed her hand as it moved to let her see it.

"What is this?" the girl pondered, getting the others' attention, "Gross! What is this?"

**"Me,"** the girl turned slowly to see the Jellyfish Imagin, **"...Boo."**

* * *

><p><strong>"So your name is Odebu (Debu = Fat)?"<strong> Momotaros asked as he, Kintaros, and Deneb sat in the hallway.

**"It's Deneb."**

**"You must have a hard time with that Contract Holder," **Kintaros noted.

**"He's unlikeable,"** Momotaros agreed, **"Don't think this candy is all it takes to make friends. No matter how good it is."**

"Deneb, we're going," Yuuto ordered as he walked out with Shadow.

**"Hai,"** Deneb nodded as he stood up and gave Kintaros the basket, **"Please give these to the Child here. He seems so sad."**

**"I will, but it may not help much. His adopted mother is in the hospital," **Kintaros noted.

Deneb nodded before following them out.

"You didn't say anything unnecessary, did you?" Silver frowned.

**"Not at all,"** Deneb replied.

**"Damn. He's full of himself all day long,"** Momotaros snorted.

**"Seems like it,"** Kintaros nodded as he walked back into the dining cart and gave the basket to Ryutaros, **"The Imagin thought you would like these most. We'll save them for later, okay?"**

**"Hai, Kuma-chan," **Ryutaros sighed, **"Kame-chan, Onii-chan, he's not Ryoutaro, but he smells of Onee-chan. May I get him?"**

**"We'll ask Sonia-san first," **Urataros replied.

"That and we don't want a repeat of the Drunk Boss Incident," Alpha pointed out.

"Owner," Mirai spoke, "The time that was destroyed along with ZeroLiner...It can't be..."

* * *

><p>"Well, after telling him that, I doubt he'll do anything unnecessary," Yuuto waved off as he Shadow and Deneb were back on ZeroLiner, Tails having gone back to the present to check on Sonic.<p>

"I think you went too far on that last part involving insulting Sonic," Shadow noted to Yuuto, who was resting on a seat.

**"He might get too depressed and not do anything,"** Deneb agreed as he put a cup of tea before them both.

"You mean he might stop exterminating Imagins?" Silver asked before he got up, "That's bad. Maybe I should act for now?"

"Agreed," Shadow nodded.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Tails asked.<p>

"She...She still hasn't woken up, yet," Ryoutaro replied, not even looking away from Roll.

"I see..." Tails nodded as he looked at her before putting a nine-tailed fox doll on the table nearby with a get-well card in its mouth, "She said that multi-tailed Kitsune are a sign of luck, so I just thought..."

"Hai," Ryoutaro nodded before a small silence followed, "...how long have you known him?"

"Since the Wolf Imagin went into the past using me," Tails admitted, "From what I can say, though, is that Deneb's Contract Holder is and isn't him."

"Eh?" Ryoutaro blinked in confusion.

"I don't really get it, but Deneb says his Contract is with Yuuto Sakurai, but not with him," Tails shrugged.

* * *

><p>"That monster?" the Contract Holder blinked, wearing a few bandages while he was in the hospital.<p>

"It'll surely attack again," Yuuto informed, "What did you wish for?"

"...A time capsule."

"Time capsule?" Shadow repeated.

"Ah. One year ago. I buried it with the woman I was supposed to marry," he recalled.

_"Be sure to remember where it's buried."_

"I...just thought it was a weird thing to do. Up to then, I had nothing but boxing on my mind."

_"Okay. Your posture is bad, see."_

"But...To marry Haruka...I chose a stable life. I gave up...boxing. Despite that..." the man looked at a picture of him and the woman, sniffling, "Today...I can't believe I told the story twice."

"Twice?" both hedgehogs repeated.

"Hai. Just now, a hedgehog named Nogami Ryoutaro came."

* * *

><p>Sonic sneezed, making sure to keep an arm over his mouth. Tails moved back a bit at that.<p>

"You okay?" Tails asked.

"Hai. Someone just seems to be talking about me," Ryoutaro admitted before moving his checkers piece, "King me."

"Drat," Tails frowned, "How you can play without even watching I'll never know."

"Hai, hai," the hedgehog nodded, still looking at Roll.

* * *

><p><em>'That guy...I thought he was still depressed about the Fixed Point,'<em> Silver frowned before the window exploded with a sea of tentacles.

The tentacles continued to hover there for a short while until they wrapped around the man, causing him to scream in pain since he was still injured. Silver and Shadow tried to pry him off, but they we simply tossed aside onto the floor, allowing them to grab the man and drag said man to the tentacles' owner: the Jellyfish Imagin.

On a nearby roof, Alpha saw the entire thing, gasped, and rushed over to where Sonic was keeping an eye on Roll.

At the same point, Shadow and Silver recovered from their fall and looked to see where Alpha was, and saw him running off, realizing he saw the incident himself.

Shadow grunted as he stood up, but Silver, just stood up dusting his shoulder off until both hedgehogs looked at the photo the man left behind.

* * *

><p>With Sonic, Tails gave up on the game as Alpha rushed in.<p>

"Sonic! We got an Imagin on the loose. We have to go, now!" Alpha exclaimed.

"…Gomen… Nii-san… I can't go until I know Roll will be okay," Sonic whimpered as he looked at Roll, a tear of his falling onto her face.

Then, somehow, Roll's face twitched, before, to Ryoutaro's relief, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him.

"Ryoutaro-kun… I'll be okay," she assured. "You and Alpha go get that Imagin just like you did before I came and joined you guys."

"…Hai… Roll-chan," Sonic smiled, kissing her on the forehead, oblivious to who was watching.

Then, the two hedgehogs rushed out while Tails smiled at Roll, having promised not to leave her side.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been exactly a year since we buried the time capsule," <em>Sonic remembered the man's words as he ran with Alpha. _"Haruka… went into surgery for her sickness. She never woke up again. Haruka knew. That's why… If anything were to happen… she left me something through the time capsule. Demo… I saw it, yet I can't find it. I don't know what's inside. It's a memento of Haruka. I must…"_

Shadow, knowing how the man felt, having figured out what his wish was after he told him and Silver the story, looked at his own picture while Silver picked up the one that had him and Haruka in it.

* * *

><p>"This time, let's try not to go berserk, okay, bro?" Alpha replied as he and Ryoutaro were running down the road with the cobalt hedgehog having his buckle across his waist.<p>

"Got it, Nii-san," Sonic nodded, pulling out his pass. "Henshin!"

**=SWORD FORM=**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Itadakimasu!" <strong>Momotaros smiled on DenLiner as he was about to sip his coffee before hearing the jingle. **"Ara? Ryoutaro… when did he…?"**

Before he could finish, though, he was "spirited" away to Sonic's location as Kintaros, who was resting against the Oni Imagin's body, suddenly leaned over feeling nothing, causing him to wake up.

"**Ara? He disappeared?!" **Kintaros gawked, cracking his neck, as Urataros and Mirai were equally shocked.

"Ryoutaro… He went with Alpha or alone to the contract holder… but if he henshined… that must mean Roll-chan's okay," Mirai realized before standing up.

* * *

><p>At that point, Alpha was running alongside Den-O on Denbird over to where the Jellyfish Imagin was taking his contract holder.<p>

* * *

><p>Like before, the Imagin just tossed his contract holder on the ground, next to the almost completely dug up hole.<p>

"**There," **he replied. **"Dig it up this time so that I can grant your wish!"**

"No!" he grunted, struggling to get back up. "I…"

"**Hurry up!"**

The Imagin demanded, whipping the contract holder once more.

Not wanting to get hurt again, the man struggled to shove the dirt away in the hole to find the time capsule the kids were digging up before. Eventually, he found it, and shoved dirt away to see the metal tin, but he remembered the one he buried, and noticed it had no polka-dots. Yet, his mind wasn't on the time capsule itself, but rather on the person he buried it with. Then he began to cry when he remembered she wasn't there with him, and was missing her all over again.

"Haruka…" he whimpered, as he gripped the dirt, and a tear fell from his eye.

The Jellyfish Imagin, having taken the tear the wrong way gasped and made his own conclusion of the situation.

"**Contract complete!" **he cheered, jumping through the man's back into the past.

Just then, the Rider/Hedgehog duo stopped just at where the man was, and from the looks of things, they knew what had happened.

"We're too late!" Alpha exclaimed.

"**Damn! He flew off!" **Den-O groaned.

"_Momotaros! Alpha! The ticket!" _Ryoutaro shouted.

"I got it bro!" Alpha replied, pulling out the ticket and placing it on the man's head, giving the ticket the image of the Jellyfish Imagin as well as the date 03/12/2010.

After handing the ticket to Den-O, they flew off to the past on DenLiner.

* * *

><p><strong>=2006-3-12=<strong>

**=One Year Ago=**

* * *

><p>At a tree with a trunk that split in two, the Jellyfish Imagin's Contract Holder was leaning against said tree as his assumed bride-to-be was digging the hole to place their time capsule in. When she finished, she placed the multi-colored polka-dotted silver tin into the hole before beginning to cover it up. Looking up at the man she was going to marry, the woman just giggled for a second seeing him watch.<p>

"You sure are curious," he replied moving away from the tree and was about to come closer to her before his body stiffened up as sand fell from his tuxedo.

The sand then reformed into the Jellyfish Imagin. The Imagin then ran off for a second before his contract holder fainted. Having heard him fall over, Haruka looked over to see he collapsed before looking up and seeing the Imagin, in his slimy glory, turn around and chuckle. Seeing him, she screamed before the Imagin jumped.

At that point, Den-O jumped his bike in the air before skidding to a stop next to the unconscious couple with Alpha not to far behind him. Den-O's attention then turned to the Imagin in question.

"**The kujira-yaro came!" **Den-O realized ready to rev his bike up when…

"_Chotto matte," _Ryoutaro called out, making the rider and Alpha stop.

"**What?!"**

"What's up, bro?" Alpha asked.

"_Just a moment," _Sonic answered.

"**Ah?" **Den-O asked confused as his arm moved to remove the Terminal buckle, much to the Imagin's surprise as Momotaros was ejected. _**"Oi! Ryoutaro…"**_

However, Ryoutaro just hopped off the bike and urged Alpha to get in closer to examine them.

"Hold on," Sonic begged as Alpha pulled out his scanner.

He used his supercomputer to check, and…

"They're fine, they just need to rest after the shock of the Imagin," he explained, allowing Ryoutaro a sigh of relief.

After seeing them, and somehow imagining himself and Roll in a similar position, he remembered why he stopped and looked at the tree they were burying their time capsule next to. Alpha pulled out a handkerchief for Sonic knowing what he had in mind.

* * *

><p>Nearby, at a larger section of the park, people were spending time together, families playing jump rope, Frisbee, soccer, even some had an outdoor barbecue. However, much to their surprise, one man saw the Jellyfish Imagin before it tossed him aside with his grill like yesterday's trash with his tentacle.<p>

With people seeing the kaijin, they screamed and ran in a big panic as it continued to destroy the park.

**"What a pain! All of you disappear!"** the Jellyfish Imagin roared as he sent a barrage of tentacles to destroy everything.

**"How cruel,"** Sword Form growled as he and Alpha ran over.

"Where did our dastardly fiend go to?" Caliburn pondered, "I swear that you Imagin are harder to locate than Sir Jason and Etrigan."

"Who?" Alpha blinked.

"I am sure we'll come across them in the present," Caliburn 'waved' him off, "For now, let us deal with the Imagin."

"Incoming!" Alpha yelped as the two barely dodged the tentacles.

_"Sakurai-san,"_ Ryoutaro gasped, Den-O turning to see Sakurai-san walking away from the scene, _"He's in this time, too."_

**"Fool! Why are you wasting time?!"** the Jellyfish Imagin snapped from the top of a tree.

"Oh shock!" Alpha ducked just in time while Den-O got hit by the tentacle and was zapped.

"Man, what a fool you two are," Silver noted as he walked up with Tails and Shadow.

"You guys again?!" Alpha frowned as he stomped over.

"This happened because you were doing stuff you weren't supposed to."

**"Teme!"** Sword Form growled as he got up.

**"Hm? What?"** the Jellyfish Imagin pondered as he jumped out of the tree.

"Damn...Forcing me to use one here," Silver scowled as he put his hand behind his back.

He brought his hand back, holding a strange black belt with a large thick buckle and a strange square pouch a couple of inches from it. The front of the belt had a green and yellow slanted plus on it. He smoothly whipped the belt in an arc where it settled around his waist in time for him to snap the clasp close. He reached into the pouch and pulled out a black and green card just a bit bigger then a credit card and smirked as he held the card in his right hand.

"A Henshin Belt?" Alpha blinked.

"You really are a nuisance," Silver scowled at the Imagin.

"Henshin!" Silver declared as he brought the card from the left side of his face to the right before smoothly sliding the card into the belt, the slanted plus moving so that the green bar connected with the lower part while a green part of the card connected with the other side, forming an 'A.'

**=ALTAIR FORM=**

The whole belt flashed again as small green shards burst out of the belt before gathering onto Silver's body and forming a black skin tight suit with dark grey armor on his forearms that had small gold band around his wrist and dark grey armor on his shins and on his feet forming boots with a gold band around her ankles and on the back of his hands as well as his knees. There was green metal on the front of his thighs as well as his shins and feet forming boots. He also had green metal shoulder pads with silver that stuck out slightly.

His chest armor had a wide gold train tracks that went up to his chest before splitting into two tracks and kept going over his shoulders; one track per shoulder. On either side of the track as well as where the track split into to two, was green and silver. A helmet appeared on his head that was black with a silver mouth guard and two gold tracks went from his chin, up and over his head, then down the back of his head, ending where the helmet ended.

His left hip had a hilt/guard shaped to resemble a triangle with the coloring gold and emerald. A strange blade rested on the right hip.

Everyone heard a mooing sound as two small bull heads appeared behind his head and went up the tracks and stopped where Silver's eyes were. The grey and black bull's noses shifted under the green tops to form bright green lenses shaped like bull's heads with long green horns that had silver in the middle.

"Ha!" Silver roared as he pointed at the sky.

Before everyone's eyes, a bolt of lightning came down from the heavens. The lightning struck before Silver and split the tree before him in two. Silver proceeded to bring his arm down to his side.

_"It can't be...!"_ Ryoutaro gasped.

**"That Gin-Yaro (Silver-Jerk), acting so cool!"** Sword Form complained as he got up, **"There isn't a place for you here! Move!"**

"You're in the way," the new Rider stated as he punted Den-O out of the way before putting the two items together, causing the blade to triple in length and double in width, "Saisho ni itte oku...!" Silver pointed at the Imagin, "...Ore wa ka nai tsyoi (I am _very_ strong)!"

**Cue: Kamen Rider Den-O – Action Zero**

**"You! You're Den-O's comrade?!"**

"Comrade? What a joke," the Rider chuckled before charging, "I am me!"

**"I'll defeat you quickly, too!"**

"What is this form?" Alpha pondered.

"Kamen Rider...Zeronos," Tails replied as he pulled out a copy of the weapon, but put the blade on perpendicular to the hilt/guard, causing the blade to flip to the side and reshape the weapon into a crossbow, while Shadow took out the same one in sword configuration, putting it in a reverse grip in his left hand.

The trio that were fighting jumped around the Jellyfish Imagin, avoiding all the tentacles in the way. Tails eventually got into a tree so he could snipe the Imagin while Shadow and Zeronos fought on the ground.

Shadow was able to slash one tentacle, not only with the weapon he held, but also with a blade Sonic remembered him wield when Shadow was Sir Lancelot.

"_Is that…?" _Ryoutaro gawked as Caliburn finished.

"Arondight!" the sword realized.

"It's a bother to keep dodging," Silver sighed.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Shadow agreed. "But I'd rather…"

"Deneb. Koi (come)."

When the Jellyfish tossed two more tentacles at Shadow and Zeronos, they were caught by Deneb, who used his metal arms to absorb the electrical shocks.

"**Nanda?!" **the Jellyfish Imagin gawked.

"Deneb, hold him there," Zeronos instructed as Shadow zoomed around with both blades and began to attack the Jellyfish Imagin.

"**Roger!" **Deneb replied as Zeronos jumped up, bounced off Deneb's head, and joined Shadow in attacking the Jellyfish.

This allowed Shadow and Zeronos to get more slashes in.

"**Let go!" **the Imagin demanded.

"You're the one who'll be quickly defeated!" Zeronos exclaimed as they continued slashing until…

"**Silver. I can't," **Deneb grunted before releasing the tentacles as they flung back to the Jellyfish; Shadow dodged one shot, but the other hit Zeronos in the process.

"**Ite~…" **the Imagin groaned.

"Uh oh," Shadow gulped moving aside.

"DENEB!" Zeronos roared, tackling the Jellyfish Imagin to the ground as he charged over to Deneb.

"**Yuuto. Gomen!" **Deneb bowed before he got a huge clothesline from Zeronos, knockning them both to the ground and to their knees.

"Why did you let go?!"

"**I can't. It's too cowardly."**

"Huh?"

"**This way of fighting is no good. There's a more proper way…"**

"You...Then you do it!" Zeronos snapped as the two got up

**"Hai!"** Deneb nodded as he ran behind him.

Zeronos reached for his belt and pulled out the card in it out. He held the card by the side with the thick green line showing it to the enemy before twisting it around to show the other side which was yellow with a thick yellow line on the side but with the bottom part slanted to the right a bit with small thin lines coming from the upper right part of the card all the way to the bottom part of it forming a V. He slid the top of the switch to the right with his right thumb still holding his blade before sliding the card back in the right side of the belt.

**=VEGA FORM=**

The front of the buckle, where the card was inserted changed from a green line going up diagonally to a yellow line going down, again diagonally, as the part of the card that had the thick yellow line could be seen on the opposite side of the belt. The whole thing forming a yellow 'V' which pulsed from the belt. Deneb placed his hands on his shoulders, the right on his left and vice versa. The green and silver bulls forming his visor reformed back into their original shape before going back up his head and disappearing as they got to the top.

Thicker black chest armor appeared in front of Zeronos and connected to the armor already there as Deneb seemed to phase half way into Zeronos, leaving only his behind to form a thicker black cape as well as his hands. One part of the new chest armor opened up to reveal Deneb's face as the cape-like cloak billowed in a mysterious breeze. Two halves of a strange drill appeared behind Zeronos's head and went up the tracks and connected together in front of where his eyes were. It spun around rapidly a few times before splitting into three different pieces. Two of the pieces were red inside with red lenses to see out of and the last one, pointing up, was green with a yellow border. There were also four little points as well; one below each eye, and another one between the red lenses and the yellow/green point.

His weapon switched hands as Zeronos grunted, the power causing the land five feet around then to sink in some with cracks around the indentation. Everyone could only watch in awe as Zeronos switched form into someone else.

"Boy...I didn't think that a good Imagin would show that much power," Alpha gulped as he, Den-O, and Tails sat in a tree.

**"What?!"** Sword Form snapped.

_"He changed forms, too,"_ Ryoutaro blinked.

**"Saisho ni itte oku (Let me tell you this for starters)…" **Zeronos Vega started to say.

"**You too with that line?!" **the Jellyfish Imagin said before Zeronos pointed to the face on his torso.

**"Mune no kao wa kazari daa (This face on my chest is just a decoration)!"**

The trio facefaulted out of the tree as Shadow and the Jellyfish Imagin facepalmed.

_"You...What are you saying?!" _Silver gawked.

**"Just...It would be bad to mislead him..."** Zeronos Vega noted.

_"Baka."_

**"Oi! Don't babble about stuff I don't understand!"** the Jellyfish Imagin snapped.

**"You said it!"** Den-O agreed.

"Baka," Alpha facepalmed.

**"Calm down. I am sorry about the previous attack. I apologize,"** Zeronos Vega bowed.

"Oh, this is perfect blackmail..." Alpha snickered as he began to tape the scene for future blackmail material as the Jellyfish Imagin let out a confused sound.

"**Yuuto thinks so in his heart."**

"_I DON'T! Don't talk for me!" _Silver snapped as the Jellyfish got impatient.

**"You're mocking me?!"** the Jellyfish Imagin snapped as he sent more tentacles at Zeronos Vega.

Zeronos Vega dodged the tentacle shot. He began to send more at Zeronos Vega, who merely dodged or batted them away. One wrapped up around his blade.

**"Got you!"** the Jellyfish Imagin declared.

"Deneb!" Shadow called out.

Zeronos Vega nodded before the gun on his shoulders lit up. A barrage of shot tore apart the tentacles sent at him along with the one one his blade. The finals shots sent the Imagin tumbling away. Zeronos Vega flipped the handle around on his weapon before it turned into a crossbow configuration.

"Okay, that is impressive," Alpha admitted.

"The ZeroGasher's Crossbow Mode," Tails explained, "Looks like an 'A,' doesn't it?"

**"What are you talking about?" **Den-O demanded as Zeronos Vega pressed a button on his belt.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

Zeronos Vega pulled out the card and put it into his weapon. Yellow energy raced through it. He proceeded to aim at the Imagin, who began to flee when it froze in place. Shadow smirked, lowing his glowing green Chaos Emerald. Zeronos Vega pulled the trigger and a yellow energy 'V' shot out of the crossbow and slammed into the Imagin.

"Ugh...A sling bikini," Alpha shuddered in disgust.

**"You see that too?"** Den-O asked before the Imagin exploded from the yellow energy 'V' on him went off.

"**Silver, thank goodness," **Zeronos Vega sighed in relief. **"Winning like this is okay."**

"_How so?!" _Silver gawked before changing his mind on something. _"Forget it, withdraw."_

Zeronos nodded before taking out the card in the belt, only for the card to dissolve into nothing before the rider removed his belt, returning him to Silver's normal form.

"I have to admit, those were some sweet moves," Alpha admitted as he, Shadow, Den-O, and Tails walked towards Silver.

"**Well that was a showy entrance, but didn't you take quite a lot of time?" **Den-O asked as he removed his belt with Momotaros leaving, returning Sonic to normal as he fell to his hands and knees.

"You really are no good," Silver commentated, "Despite your successful record of the world crises before, you suck at this. I told you protecting the flow of time is different from helping others. You're weak and you have bad luck."

"Hey!" Tails frowned.

"Plus you don't know anything."

"...I'm ashamed to agree to that on some subjects," Tails slumped as Alpha nodded, despite his glaring at Silver.

"No more hit-and-miss tactics. It's a nuisance," Silver began to walk off.

"I do it because I think I have to..." Silver paused to look at the hedgehog, returning a defiant look, "...as I will continue to do so." Sonic stood up, "Not to help people...to not help lives...I just do what I can. Just like when I began fighting Robotnik when I was still a child. Just like when I became Den-O."

"You..." Silver narrowed his eyes at him.

"Even though I'm weak, I have bad luck, and don't know anything...there's no excuse for not doing anything," Ryoutaro informed, "That's what the Sakurai-san I know said. If Sakurai-san is alive...I will definitely bring him back."

* * *

><p>In the present, near sunset, Sonic and Alpha were digging for the time capsule. They remembered the location by the handkerchief Alpha lent Sonic before. They kept digging until they saw the hands of ...<p>

"Mirai-san? Roll/Roll-chan!" Alpha and Sonic gasped as they saw the dirtied Mirai and bandaged Roll helping the boys dig.

"Let's hurry. Before it gets dark," Mirai urged, causing everyone to dig faster as they all dug and found it.

* * *

><p>Back in the hospital, the late-Haruka's boyfriend held the time capsule in his hands. He smiled as he opened the box for the first time in a year. In the time capsule were a pair of his old boxing gloves and a picture of him with his signature and a note from Haruka. Feeling better that he had some momento from his deceased girlfriend, he cried happy tears.<p>

Outside, Roll, in a wheelchair, along with Alpha, Sonic, and Mirai looked up to the man's window as they smiling knowing they did a job well-done.

"I… think it's good that Ryoutaro became Den-O," Mirai confessed to Sonic. "I really think that.

The group then all looked at each other and smiled.

"Arigatou," Sonic replied to Mirai before they returned their gaze to the man's window.

* * *

><p>"Kuso!" Silver groaned pacing back and forth in a car on ZeroLiner as Shadow and Tails groaned seeing him do this. "What is he?! How irritating!"<p>

"**Yuuto. I think we should get along with Nogami Ryoutaro-tachi," **Deneb suggested before…

"URUSEI!"

Silver, however, gave Deneb a headbutt when he said that. And after he registered the pain in his forehead, he winced as he got to his knees.

"**Daijoubou ka?"**

Silver just shrugged Deneb's hand off before sitting down. Deneb stayed silent for a bit before…

"**Yuuto… gomen," **he bowed, getting an irritated look from Silver.

"Urusei! What are you apologizing for?! BAKA!" Silver snapped as Deneb stood up and next to one of the doors.

"This'll be an interesting adventure," Tails sighed.

"Interesting indeed," Shadow agreed as Deneb stood by the door while ZeroLiner drove through the Sands of Time.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!<strong>

**Mirai: Ryuuta is jealous of Yuuto.**

**Alpha: Hey, Ryuuta just doesn't understand.**

**Ryoutaro: Ryutaros is a kid. One with Autism no less. I have to properly restrain him.**

**Roll: Or at least help him with his temper.**

**Den-O Gun Form: You're in the way. Mind if I get you?**

**Mirai & Roll: RYUTAROS-CHAN, STOP IT!**

**Stop 25: Style of Fighting**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuto: Henshin!<strong>

**Momotaros: Who is he?!**

**Urataros: Zeronos Altair Form.**

**Kintaros: When possessed by Deneb, he becomes Vega Form.**

**Ryutaros: Altair, Vega, Deneb. Onee-chan's beloved Summer Triangle.**

**Momotaros: You know too much.**

**Urataros: Watch next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: At last, Silver becomes Zeronos! Plus, Roll-chan's feeling better than we thought. I just hope ol' Egghead doesn't murder us for what happened that put Roll in the hospital. Anyway, coming up next time, we'll continue the story, but with someone's request, we'll introduce two new OCs into the team. With everything going on now, do you really think they can keep up? I certainly hope so. Until then, this is KKD signing off and requesting you fav, review, give positive criticism, throw in your own ideas, and ask questions for the cast and crew in Ask the KKD Cast and Crew. Jaa ne.<strong>


End file.
